Alternate Dimensions
by Aloria
Summary: What if everything we thought as Fantasy was true? And what if such a Fantasy collided with Earth? Read for a great Action Packed ANGST Fest Epic! SelfIns: SephOC, AZ, CT, V:L:H. I tried to be very mean to my main character.
1. Everyday Things

Alternate Dimensions

_What if everything we thought of as fantasy was true? Every idea has to go somewhere, whether it is made reality or not. What happens when Earth and the Planet collide? Total chaos with a dash of romance!_

This is a self insertion Me/Sephiroth romance adventure, though the character that is supposed to be 'Me' may change herself. I'm not just a writer; more like a Typing Monkey. I may set the scene, but I don't control the characters in my really good stories. I simply let them control themselves and I type. Where you see a bold numberlook at the bottom of the chapter for a further explanation of what came before it. Just match up the numbers. Also any time you see 'mimimi' is where something's gone untranslated. It may as well be unintelligible, so I decided to just write it as some meaningless syllables.

Also, I'd like to make a note that I've recently gone through and edited this story (as of June 05), so grammar, spelling, and a few plot things are slightly changed- not enough to alter the story, but I made it so that the ideas I had in the beginning of writing this match with what I've got further on. In my editing, I've kept the chapters as they were posted originally, except for taking out the various author's notes as they don't really apply anymore. My excuse for this fic taking so bloody long to finish is because I'd started college when I started writing it, and since then I've stopped talking to Chris, the guy I call Chris Flowers, and Michelle, so it's been a bit hard to keep writing it after they've ditched me. Oh well, makes me feel okay when I have their characters killed in nasty ways. Sadly, the cat I mention later, Mauxi, has also died. I miss Mauxi.

Suggestion: if you ever write a self insert fanfic, don't include your friends or anything you really would like to keep. I think writing them into a fic curses them.

_On another note, this fic is rated **'Mature'** for a reason! If you're squeamish about Citrus-type fics, don't read this one. If you read it anyway and are disgusted, then don't bitch at me, because this thing's full of Smut._

Please Review if you read this fic and give me suggestions on things such as description and plot and characterization, as I am using fanfics to practice my writing skills.

* * *

Velvet blackness was the root of all that existed in the void. It stretched for eternity, yet was small as a single tear. All things floated within this calm chaos. A breath would stir the stew of ideas like a flurry of snowflakes, yet things remained calm. One watched over this creation of chaotic order, she sat silently, waiting for her chosen few to call on her power.**1**

Her long flowing blonde hair swirled around her lithe form as she moved. Kicking off her seat of stars, she glided through her chaos like an angel through the mist. Her white robes floated around her as if in water; such orderly things as gravity had no hold on her. No light dared to show upon her face, for to do so would put order to what she embodied. Instead, she smiled and drifted through her worlds of Order, waiting for them to crumble and return to her.

* * *

Katy sat staring at her ceiling, not bothering to count the bumps, there were too many and she just wasn't that good at math or remembering where she'd already counted. Instead, she waited for the time when she would have to answer the call of morning and get up. Sure, it was Christmas break but she still had to get up and do things. She turned her eyes toward her right, and smiled at the wall scroll hanging beside her messy queen-sized bed. Sephiroth stared straight forward from where he stood on his white background with Meteor behind him.

"Ah... what I would give to actually meet him and have the chance to make him like me... of course, I'd rather have a crack at him _before_ the Nibelheim incident. Damn Jenova. It's all her fault." She smiled a little wider as she imagined what it would be like to meet a teenage Sephiroth and let him do some things to her. She sighed then, her mind returning to reality as she recalled how incredibly disappointed with her first boyfriend she'd been. "Maybe he'll grow? And at the same time, maybe he'll grow up? How could I have settled for less than what I really want? Pity? Obviously." She scratched her head and pushed her unruly bangs back from her face. They were past her chin now and she wasn't going to cut them. She wanted to be able to clip them back into her usual ponytail or maybe even put them up Sephiroth style, but she didn't have enough hair to do that.

"Reality sucks," she proclaimed under her breath. "I don't want to have to go to school to get ready for a job. I don't wanna work with customers. I don't wanna work with math. I don't want to do anything other than what I love, and yet there seems to be no call for DEMONIC FANGIRLS in the workforce these days." Katy let loose a giggle at the thought of her so called "bad side" which she'd named DEMONIC FANGIRL. Of course, Sweet Angel Girl didn't show up all that often, Katy had let her best friend control that little character. "Do I even have an 'Angelic' side at all? If I had the body and confidence in myself for it I'd be out wearing black leather like Naga does!"**2**

Katy sighed and shifted in her bed, kicking her blankets off her gold nightgown clad figure. The fabric of her nightgown was gold satin and Katy figured that she could even wear it as a dress if she got the rest of herself dolled up good enough. Though, she had nowhere to wear something like that.

"I wonder if terror is a kind of bravery?" Katy said aloud as the thought occurred to her and she sat up. "Maybe I should write something about that?" she flopped back down, "too tired." A yawn escaped her and she lifted a hand to her mouth. After the yawn passed, she looked at her fingernails, once again finding blood underneath them.

"What _is_ it that I keep scratching? I swear I don't have any scabs on me..." Once more, Katy sat up and adjusted her nightgown before sliding her feet toward the left side of her bed. "Hmm... so much for that superstition of getting up on the wrong side. The right side of my bed is against the wall!" Well... technically. Since she didn't have a headboard or footboard, her bed was sort of upside down, though she always slept with her feet towards the window, so maybe she was getting up on the right side of the bed. She let the thought drop as it was a bit too complicated to think about at... she glanced at the clock set on a locker shelf in the gap between her bed and the wall- oh... noon.

As she got up, her leg scraped against a box beside her bed and she hissed in pain. "Bugger it." She kicked the box away and put her feet on the blue-grey carpeted floor. "I want doughnuts for breakfast. Wonder if I can talk mom into giving me money to buy them? Probably not." Flopping back on the bed, she stared up at Sephiroth and imagined dirty things once more, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Sephiroth sat at the campfire nearest his tent, his legs folded Indian style, hands hanging between his knees. He gazed at the flames before him, watching his bangs flow into his vision from time to time. _What is the point of all of this?_ He asked himself in his mind, taking the time to think the words out rather than just pondering the question as an amorphous form. It had definition now, though there still were no clean edges for him to find and rip the answer from.

_What is the point of being here? Even if I win the war, life won't improve for any of these people._ With a sigh, he shifted his position, his foot starting to fall asleep from having his thigh resting so heavily on it. He glanced up to find some of his men watching him covertly. It wasn't often that Sephiroth came out of his tent at night and seemed the least bit like he wanted to be with other people. _They don't know how lonely I am. They don't know how much I'd like to just forget about all of this and be normal. They talk of their loved ones at home and I have no one._

Finally, he stood and left the warmth of his campfire, heading back into his tent. The canvas flap fell back into place behind him once he was inside the small white tent and he reached toward the dimly glowing lantern hanging from the pole in the center of his tent. Deftly, he turned up the flame on it and sat down on the pallet on the ground that he'd been sleeping in for almost a year now. _This war is useless. And yet it's my job to stomp the daylights out of the people of Wutai. What if I feel sorry for them? What if I like the way they live?_ He heaved a sigh once more and reached into his pack, pulling out a notepad and pen.

He needed a release of some sort from the leaden feeling in his heart. Slowly, he penned out his deepest wish onto the paper and stared at it. "Stupid," he muttered and ripped the page out of the notebook. He looked at it carefully again, staring at the black ink letters. Finally, he ripped off the strip that he'd written on and crumpled the rest of the paper, stuffing the notepad, pen, and rest of the paper back into his bag. He stared at the strip of paper he held once more. _I can't throw it away. I'd be throwing my own desires away, as if I didn't even matter to myself._ With great care, he folded the paper and tied it, sticking it into the pocket of his coat before he took it off and turned down the flame on his lantern.

Laying back down on his pallet, he stared up at the roof of his tent, feeling the chilly air of deep winter creeping in from under the edges of his tent and rising from the ground. He closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax. His thoughts returned to his wish and he fell into sleep, still thinking of it.

* * *

**1** LoN: Lord of Nightmares, Lord of the Dreams that Terrify, or L-sama, she is the creator of all order, the embodiment of chaos. To call upon her power is to invite her into your own body. To lose control of the spell that calls upon her power is to doom your world to a reunion with its creator, the Lord of Nightmares. (Slayers)

**2** Naga: Naga the White Serpent, a very well endowed woman with a laugh bad enough to scare off even saints. Her usual outfit actually covers less than her bathing suit. (Slayers)


	2. Stiring Up Trouble

The Lord of Dreams that Terrify glided through her chaotic order, stirring up eddies in her wake, causing worlds to spin and bump off each other like so many marbles. Worlds caught in her hair and glittered like jewels as she turned and dived through her infinite creations.

Hanging in the distance, further away from where the Lord of Nightmares occupied herself with causing chaos, two worlds drifted closer together. Brushing realities.

* * *

Daylight came to the island early and Sephiroth was one of the first awake after having a long night of dreaming about a girl who seemed slightly older than him; a girl who told him how much she loved him. His morning was haunted by the memory of that dream, by the memory of her hazel brown eyes behind a pair of thick glasses.

Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked out upon the encampment, a forest of tents plopped out in the middle of a grassland with islands of trees growing out in the middle of nowhere like zits. Silence reigned though the camp, for it was actually just before dawn and only the cooks and Sephiroth were fully awake.

Turning, Sephiroth made his way out of the camp, wanting to be by himself for just a little while before he was forced to hunt down the enemy in their own territory. They seemed to have made a deal without ever exchanging a word. No attacking at night, no hostages. Or maybe it was just Sephiroth's ingenious planning that kept them from attacking at night or taking hostages.

Once outside the encampment, he reached into his pocket, his eyes gazing up at the grey clouded sky. There was a hard wind blowing from the northwest, bringing in probable rain. Sephiroth pulled his hand from his pocket, a piece of paper clasped in it. He gazed at the twisted bit of paper that contained his wish for a long moment, watching as it fluttered in the wind from time to time.

_Who am I kidding? Something like this could never come true for me. I'm just a tool for Shinra. Nothing more._ He lifted his other hand, preparing to rip the piece of paper to bits when someone came huffing up behind him.

"Sir," Sephiroth turned toward the man who was wearing a dark blue uniform of the regular SOLDIERS. A strong gust of wind blew and the piece of paper was filched from his hand before he could close his fingers over it.

He looked up to see the piece of paper fluttering away and stifled his sigh. _Maybe it'll land in the ocean and never be seen again? No one will know it's mine... hopefully._

The soldier continued to stand at attention, saluting and waiting for Sephiroth to acknowledge him. "Yes?" Sephiroth finally turned and said to the man.

"Sir, Lieutenant Kresh asked me to remind you of the meeting-" he was cut off by Sephiroth's turning and walking back the way he'd come. With a sigh, the young man dropped his salute and looked in the direction he'd seen the piece of paper flutter, "I wonder what Sephiroth would be wishing for?" He squinted and thought he could see a shimmer in the air. He shook his head and turned, heading back into the camp to continue what he'd been doing before he'd been forced into messenger service by Lt. Kresh.

* * *

The sky was grey and heavy with clouds while Katy and her best friend sat on the rafters of the lookout tower that stood watch in her friend's backyard. They both sat shivering in the hard wind that blew from some direction. It was hard to tell from which way the wind came because it swirled around in the trees so much that they were swaying in every direction. They both had no coats on, having come out intending just to be out for a short time, but that short time had expanded to almost an hour of inane and sometimes insane conversation. Michelle's newly cut medium brown hair flapped around her face like a wild animal while Katy's dyed strawberry blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and braided, still, it hung down to the back of her neck, giving proof of how long it actually was, even if Katy refused to believe that it was anything but short.

"You wanna go behind the fence?" Michelle asked out of the blue when there was a pause in their conversation. She was hit by a bout of shivering and Katy grinned in response to the question.

As one, they climbed down off the rafters, taking their time in getting down out of the playhouse. Katy was the first down the ladder, her best friend immediately after, having jumped halfway down the six-foot rickety thing. They hurried into Michelle's house to get warmed up a bit and get their coats and within ten minutes they were past the fence and walking toward the old hills of dirt that belonged to the mulch plant a little further away.

Michelle's backyard was small, but far more preferable to be in than Katy's. There was a swing set, a nice tree to climb in, a watch house to perch on, and not to forget the extensive cotton field that stretched behind the fence that separated her backyard from the property of the farmer who owned the cotton field.

Katy and Michelle walked in silence for a few feet of the quarter mile or less that was between Michelle's house and their destination. Finally Michelle spoke up, "How've you and Chris been getting along?"

Sighing and lowering her gaze to the overgrown dead grass that she was stomping through as they walked, Katy answered "He's still treating me like his mother. I wanna be protected too!" Michelle nodded sagely, looking away for a moment. "I kinda wish I hadn't asked him out. Stupid crush. I don't think I'll ever have him as a friend again."

The dark-haired girl heaved a sigh, "At least he wants to talk to you still."

Shaking her head, Katy replied, "But I don't feel like talking to him." She moved closer to her best friend and put a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "We'll find better guys. Until then, Anime guys are Bishonen and the girls are always too stupid to really deserve their guys!" That got a laugh out of Michelle and Katy was glad, having her friend crying over her ex-boyfriend was enough to depress her for half the day.

They were both wearing fleece pullovers, though Katy's was light grey with a Grinch snirking on the left breast and Michelle's was dark with no pocket, hood, or Grinch. Denim pants covered their legs, though Michelle's were darker in color than her friends. They also both wore ratty sneakers, going against the fashion of new shoes every month that seemed rampant at school. The only difference in clothing type between them was their shirts, Katy's was a 'Holy Relic', an old green T-shirt that had Buggs Bunny blasting a cannon at Yosemiti Sam. Michelle's shirt was a long sleeved sweater type shirt that was somewhat small on her but it didn't look bad.

"I like my new pants. They fit good," Katy proclaimed, smiling once more. She was talking about the pants she was wearing. They were bell-bottomed and fit perfectly, and her grandmother had just guessed at her size too. "What I like best is that I didn't have to try on ten thousand pants to get a pair that I like and that fit and mom couldn't tell me 'no'."

Michelle sniggered, she was a year younger than her best friend of almost seven years, but she was taller and until recently, she'd had longer hair than Katy. Her eyes were dark brown with a cute slightly upturned nose and her mouth was framed by soft pink lips.

Katy envied her, she was rather cute when she wanted to be, but most of the time she was sad about something. "You know what?" Katy said suddenly, Michelle turning her head and lifting her hand to pull her hair back from her face, "I don't think I could live without you and I'm very glad we met. Thank you for being my best friend in the world!" She stopped walking and super glomped her friend, much to Michelle's embarrassment, though Katy had a hunch that she wasn't all that upset about being told that she was special to someone.

Finally, Katy let her friend go and they continued walking toward the west where the 'Dirt Hills' had sprawled once upon a time. It had been almost a year since they'd last been to their hang-out site and they were saddened to find that most of the grassy dirt hills had been mowed over with the usual construction equipment.

"Bugger it," Katy stated and folded her arms on her chest. "And this was such a fun place before."

Michelle nodded in agreement, being her usual quiet self once more, and started forward. Katy sighed and started after her, there was a crunch under her old ratty sneaker and she looked down, finding a dead leaf. Beside her shoe, she found a strip of white paper, five inches long and tied at the middle. It looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook of some sort, but the quality of paper was strange. It wasn't the blue-white with lines on it that she was used to seeing, instead it was a yellow white and seemed cheap, like some sort of standard issue paper.

She crouched and picked the paper up then slowly untied and unfolded it. There was writing on the paper, it looked like Japanese writing of some sort and Katy was disappointed that she couldn't read it. "Hey Michelle!" she stood up and trotted over to her best friend, "look what I found!" Michelle took the paper and looked it over carefully.

"I think either it goes up and down like this, or it was written on the back or side of a page."

"It'd be neat if it was Japanese," Michelle replied, handing the paper back to her rambunctious and perverse best friend.

Katy grinned, "Of course it would." She gazed at the paper, squinting through her overly dirty glasses, "Woah... Check out the watermarks on this paper! It looks like the Shinra logo off of FF7!" Once again the paper exchanged hands and Michelle gave a soft 'hrm' as she looked at it.

"I dunno," she told her friend. "I didn't play very far into the game."

"And shame on you for that," Katy replied, "Sephiroth's the hottest hottie ever!"

Michelle sniggered, "And what about Zelgadis?"**3**

Katy made her eyes wide as she looked at Michelle, "Well, they're both hot." She clasped her hands into fists and put them under her chin, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Biishoonen!" she crowed happily and Michelle shook her head. "In any case, maybe I can find someone to translate this for me. It'd be neato to find out what it says."

Once more, Michelle nodded, returning to her silence, though this wasn't unusual. Katy had always been the more talkative of the pair on most days.

* * *

**3 **Zelgadis: Zelgadis Greywords, a young man who got cursed by his grandfather or great grandfather into a 'Chimera', one third human, one third brow demon, one third rock golem. In all a very depressed character and very upset about his looks. (Slayers) 


	3. Watch What You Wish For

The Lord of Nightmares smirked to herself as she glided through her endless creations, finally coming toward the two universes that twirled around with each other, locked in a slow waltz across the vastness of the Sea of Chaos. She lifted her hands, capturing the worlds and pondered pulling them apart for a brief moment. But instead, she looked down upon them, watching as bits of weather of one world slid over the broken barriers and into the other world.

_This could be interesting..._ she murmured to herself and glided back to her seat in the stars, holding the two worlds stuck to each other like bubbles.

Cocking her head to the side, L-sama smirked and lifted her hand. _What would happen if..._ she whispered to herself, crimson lips forming the words that had no sound in the material world. Mischievously, she picked random pairs of people, tying their souls together.

* * *

Sephiroth stood in silence as he watched the clouds of rolling black studded with lightning, like some sort of black leather wearing biker in the sky, come charging over the island of Wutai to dump its load of flooding amounts of water on the land below it. This land also included the capital of Wutai and the Shinra SOLDIERs that were encamped not all that far from the city poised to strike and take the entire island and finally end the war. It had taken a month, but finally, they'd come within range.

The General of the Shinra troops stood just outside the command tent, just looking around for a moment and mostly letting his brain idle. Most wouldn't have thought that Sephiroth would actually think of _nothing_. They just assumed he was pondering new ways to attack or something important. However, that wasn't the case. Sephiroth's thoughts included a brief moment of worry for the fluffy bunnies, wondered if they'd drown in the coming monsoon rains.

The clouds were moving fast, blown briskly by a hard wind from the east and Sephiroth lifted a hand to capture his snaking hair and pin it down. Strands still got loose though, but that couldn't be helped. He headed toward the edge of camp then, not really caring if he got caught out in the rain. It wasn't like he ever got sick or anything.

People immediately got out of his way as he walked along, and his mind returned again to his wish, his single deepest desire. And his dreams- they'd gotten rather... erotic, to say the least. Something to do with "Turkey Stuffing"- and it didn't include food. Rather embarrassing when he woke up, but enjoyable while he was still dreaming. He looked up at the clouds again as a rumble of thunder, like the fart of God, blasted across the sky in preparation for the downpour.

And pour it did. Forget the cats and dogs. It was raining elephants- well, actually, mostly it was water and some small fish. The sky above and as far as he could see beyond was pitch black, ominous in a way. Immediately, Sephiroth was soaking and no longer had to worry about his hair flipping into his face, it was stuck to his body. "One way to get a bath," he muttered to himself and looked down at the ground as he dropped his hand from his hair. His eyes trailed to the ground just to his left...

A puddle was forming under him and seeping into the earth, but to his left by three inches it was completely dry. He lifted his eyes to find some of his troops standing and gawking at this phenomenon. They were all completely dry while Sephiroth was starting to feel his underwear chafe.

Slowly, the General took a step to the right, out of the rain, his bangs having fallen from their usual style and sticking to his face and down his chest. He blinked at the almost solid wall of water that was before him, yet, nothing but puddles were coming across the line- except for Sephiroth. _He_ was still soaking wet.

"Ah -um sir..." someone said behind him and Sephiroth ignored the young SOLDIER for the moment in favor of looking up at the cloudless sky directly above him. It seemed as if the clouds had been cut vertically, or they were flowing over a horizontal sheet that kept them from view from the ground- and also kept them from dropping their rain onto the ground.

Finally, Sephiroth turned to look at the man who was holding a dry towel out to his General (and biggest role model). Sephiroth ignored the towel and headed back toward his tent, trying not to hear the soft murmuring behind him. His back muscles twitched though, he knew they weren't talking about him, it just seemed like they were.

* * *

Katy and Michelle were in the former girl's bedroom, drawing random pictures on either the notebook between them or each other. Their works included a new set of super hero mice and several pictures of Sephiroth, Zelgadis, and DEMONIC FANGIRL. Their talk included much silliness, and their giggles echoed throughout the house that seemed like an island due to the heavy rain that had been pouring for hours.

Picking up another gel-pen, Katy started coloring her newest DEMONIC FANGIRL picture. "I'm glad today's Friday, even if we didn't get the day off because of weather," she said randomly. School had started at least a month ago and all the torments that had caused Katy's depression had returned as well.

Michelle nodded, "I agree." She suddenly got up and started stretching, somewhat to Katy's annoyance, but the redhead never said anything about it. The slightly younger girl went to the window and looked out for a moment before she turned to say to her friend, "You know. I think I should go home..."

Katy nodded, "Yeah. They said it wasn't going to let up anytime soon as far as they could tell. If the roads flood..." She shook her head, stuffing down her fear of what could happen if she got pushed off the road by water.

Gathering their stuff, the two girls headed downstairs from Katy's bedroom. The phone rang. Katy heaved a sigh and went to get it, hearing Michelle's mom. "Michow, it's for you," she said and handed the phone over.

"Hello?" Michelle asked and then was silent a moment. "I'm okay. I was coming home... yeah... I know... yeah... bye." Katy raised her eyebrows and her friend returned the silent inquiry with widened eyes.

"Wants you to come home?"

Michelle nodded and they ran through the rain to Katy's old red tank of a car. Once inside, they dripped on the soft cloth seats of the car but Katy wasn't all that upset about that. It wasn't like she was going to have that car forever. Nothing lasted forever except for things that bugged her.

The drive to Michow's house was somewhat frightening as there was water all over the roads and more pouring from the sky. Lightning flashed between the clouds and ground, occasionally hitting a tree or something tall and causing a loud crash of thunder to rattle the car.

Once they arrived at their destination Katy caught Michelle in a hug before she let her best friend out of the car. Michelle's house wasn't more than five minutes away from Katy's, but it seemed like hours in the mornings when Katy had to drive through traffic, and even now it seemed like such a long way back to her own house. The rain had let up some, but it was still pitch black and not many people were out driving, even if it was about six in the evening.

Katy watched as Michelle ran down the sidewalk to her front door before she began to pull out of the driveway and head back home. For lack of any other noise in her car except for the pounding of the rain on the roof and windshield wipers, Katy spoke softly to herself, "I wish that something interesting would happen in my life... Something that'll be scary when it happens and I wouldn't know if I'd live through it but somehow I do and I wanna be able to look back on it and laugh and wish something like that could happen again because it was fun. I want something good to happen to me."


	4. All Hell breaks loose

... "-There doesn't seem to be any sign that these rains will end anytime soon. So folks, be careful driving out there."

The newsman was a prim and proper forty-year-old with graying hair and small wire framed glasses. His eyes were deep brown and from a distance seemed black. His face was round, slightly overweight, but still kindly, probably why he was working for the station anyway. Katy eyed the bottom of the screen however, the man was not what she was interested in.

"Damn," she muttered as the name of her school passed across the bottom of the screen. "Not closed... You'd think that they'd get a clue. It's been raining non stop all last week and this weekend and they STILL want us to go to school... I bet the parking lot is flooded!" Turning away from the TV in disgust, she made her way into the kitchen to complete her lunch for the day, it wasn't quite time for her to leave yet, but getting near, she doubted she'd get much breakfast today.

Her mom passed the kitchen a moment later, and stopped to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead before moving on into her bedroom to finish getting ready for work. Then all was silent except for the patter of rain on the tiny skylight high above the kitchen. Why they'd bothered putting it in was a mystery, it didn't let any light in, it was too small, and it ran straight up though the air conditioning stuff, which was directly above the kitchen. The entire house had been built rather stupidly.

The clock rang seven and Katy zipped her lunch box, nabbing the rest of her stuff and dashing out the door to her beat up old Pontiac. The sky was still very black and the rain kept pouring. Within five minutes, Michelle had joined her in the car and they started on their way toward the school. Slayers music played on the cd player, Katy's illegally burnt copy of someone else's set, the windshield wipers were set on high and they swished almost in time to the music, which Michelle commented on.**4** In all, Katy could not see and some dumbasses were driving without their headlights on.

"Why is it that dark cars never seem to turn on their headlights when it's pitch black?" Katy grumped, her hands clenching the steering wheel in nervousness. Her neck hurt from the stress she was under and Michelle didn't seem to understand why her friend was so pissed at the weather and other drivers. "And someone is ALWAYS tailgating me!" the young woman shouted. "I've got enough to worry about without having to feel like someone's chasing me. I hate being chased!"

Michelle had fallen into silence, looking down at her knees, her brown and slightly damp hair falling forward from where she usually kept it tucked behind her ears. Katy sighed and simply shut her mouth. She turned on her right blinker as she came up to the light, intent on just continuing on to school.

A thump brought them both out of their thoughts. The rain continued to pour heavily over the car, but the car had stopped completely. The battery hadn't died, the music was still playing, the windshield wipers were still going. Michelle peered nervously out the window and Katy tapped on the gas, feeling the car rev up, but they did not move. "Mud?" she asked, eyeing the rain.

"Maybe we should get out and look?"

"Wish I'd thought to bring my phone," Katy grumped a moment after Michelle's comment. The hesitation in her answer was caused by dislike of getting wet. "Alright, stay here, I'll check it out." Unbuckling, Katy pressed the lock and began to open the door.

Something snarled and slammed against the window. In fright, Katy yanked the door shut again, banging it on her knee. "What was that!" frantically, she held the door shut and locked it again.

Something leapt atop the hood of the car and pressed it's face against the windshield, getting hit repeatedly with the wipers before it got the idea and backed off. In the darkness, it looked vaguely like a dog, but it was certainly the wildest one Katy had ever seen.

Michelle huddled in her seat, then finally pulled the lever to push it back and climbed into the back seat, Katy wasn't far behind. It was just in time. A blast sounded from outside, a hole was punched though the windshield, one the size of a bullet, a matching hole burst though the back window. Loud voices shouted from outside, but Katy and her friend crouched behind the light-gray cloth seats, hiding on the floorboard with their backpacks over them.

After a while, there was nothing from outside, but neither of the girls moved, far too frightened. However, the car began moving, slowly tipping back onto its hind wheels and then moving forward. "We'll live," Katy whispered, "We have to." Tears ran down her face, "This can't be as bad as it seems. It's just scary, not life threatening. Nothing really bad could happen to us because... because we're us." Michelle's eyes were wide and Katy couldn't even see them.

"If anything does happen to us, I promise I'll do all I can to protect you, okay?"

Michelle's hand snaked out from under her bag and found Katy's, she sniffled and they clutched each other for support. Neither let themselves think of what could really happen. They had no experience with things like this, and certainly Katy knew that should it come down to it, she probably wouldn't be able to protect Michelle from anything, but she'd try, she'd try her hardest to at least distract their attackers so Michelle could get away. She hoped she could anyway.

* * *

It seemed hours that they'd been crouched in the floor of the backseat, they were beginning to get hot, Katy's legs had fallen asleep. Neither complained, neither moved. It was simply a waiting game. They had stopped moving some time ago, the front end of the car set down once more. The music was still playing, the headlights were still on, the windshield wipers still going, though the rain seemed to have let up some. "Maybe they didn't mean it?" Michelle whispered, offering, or trying to at any rate, some ray of hope to the situation.

"Their finger slipped on the trigger?" Katy whispered sarcastically in return, "It makes me nervous that they have guns in the first place... and what WAS that monster? I don't think they're friendly at all."

Light stabbed though the front driver's window, shining across the empty seats. The light moved to the backseat window, they huddled down further, tucking their heads into the coats that covered them.

The light moved away. The music seemed unnaturally loud, when the volume was only at five, not very loud, but when silence has persisted for so long, things seem louder than necessary. Nothing more happened for a moment, then the glass above Katy shattered, covering her with shards. The rain poured in, but that was the least of her worries. A few more showers of glass landed on her, then she felt her backpack was lifted and probably pulled out through the broken window.

Far too frightened to move, Katy stayed where she was, tears pouring down her face just as heavily as the rain. Everything was still again, except for the sound of people conversing in a strange language just outside the window. The bag was probably being looked through at that moment. "Michow," Katy whispered, afraid to raise her voice, even if they wouldn't have heard her, she couldn't get above that whisper. "Thank you for being my friend." With that, Katy forced herself in motion, pushing her coat off her head and tossing it over Michelle, one hand lifting the lock on the door, the other clutching the handle and pushing it forward.

A snarl greeted her, but the creature was held back. Shadowy figures pointed what were obviously guns at her as she tumbled out into the rain and mud. "Please- please don't hurt me!" she whimpered, raising her hands to show she was defenseless. Nothing moved for a moment, but then one of the figures came forward, grabbing Katy roughly by the arms and dragging her away from the car. He snarled something into her face, his breath was horrid, his voice obviously that of a smoker. Katy didn't understand a word. She shook her head, beginning to shiver from fright and simple cold.

One of the other figures leveled a gun inside the opened door of the car. "No! Please! Don't hurt her!" Katy immediately shouted, struggling against the man who still gripped her. She was hit hard across the face, her glasses knocked off and into the mud. She was sent sprawling after them, a gun leveled at her as well. Curling up, Katy crossed her arms over her head, hoping that a bullet would stop in one of them before it hit a vital area.

Michelle slowly crawled out of the car as well, climbing onto the seat before stepping out. She came out with all the dignity that Katy had lacked in her entrance. Another of the shadowy figures grabbed her and spun her around, throwing her into the mud beside Katy, both were put under gun and the snarling dog-monster strained on its tether nearby.

"Katy- are you okay?" Michelle asked faintly, huddling next to her friend.

Sniffling, she nodded slightly, "I'm alright," she whispered in return. One of the shadowy figures crawled into the car after making sure there was no one else hidden within. The keys were pulled out. The music turned off, but the headlights remained on. A soft binging could be heard.

Katy was thankful that the headlights had to be turned off manually, not just by taking out the key. Those lights were the only source of illumination. Even then, it was impossible to see much.

There seemed to be about five tall and darkly dressed people, all had guns, one held the tether of the dog-monster in addition. Also illuminated by the headlights was the back of a tank, with a chain hanging off the back, apparently that was how they'd moved the car.

Regretfully, this was the last Katy remembered seeing for a while. The obviously male figure that had hit her moved forward once more, raising the stock of his machine gun and swiftly brought it across her head...

* * *

Sephiroth glowered at everyone in general. He had finally finished the pointless war, securing Shinra's domination and finally he was able to get out of the blasted rain, only to find that Hojo had PLANS for him. His mind seethed with curses, rage held in check only by the tiniest of threads as he stalked down the halls, taking the stairs simply to keep from employing his endurance elsewhere. This was also the exact reason why he'd left Masamune in his room. It wouldn't do well to have corpses littering the halls. Bad stuff always leaks to the paparazzi. The damn rats were everywhere.

Coming into the lab was like revisiting a nightmare made reality. Everything was just as he'd always remembered it. The horrible table where he was always tied down and injected... A shiver ran up his spine as he glanced toward it. Hojo, however, was standing at another portion of his lab.

The scientist was the same as always, graying hair, thick glasses, beady eyes, cold expression. Before him stood a tank filled with a Mako-enhanced liquid, suspended within it was a young woman, her short straight brown hair floating free, her eyes closed in peaceful unconsciousness. She was rather cute, but Sephiroth wasn't turned on by the sight of her nudity. In fact, he was disgusted that Hojo would conduct such work on innocents- as she appeared to be.

Hojo half turned and smirked at his ultimate success. "What do you think?" he asked, "Imagine her as the perfect specimen. A perfect mate for you."

"In your twisted dreams, Hojo," Sephiroth growled in response.

He did not seem perturbed by Sephiroth's answer, he only shrugged and turned back to his newest lab rat. "I figured you'd say that," he stated, "No, she's going to become something greater than that." A cruel smirk twisted his lips, "She is project N. I call her Naomi. They said she and her companion simply popped out of nowhere, wouldn't answer questions, and spoke in some demon language. Perhaps she has some sort of power I can harness into a weapon-"

"Was this all you called me here for?" Sephiroth interrupted, quite irritated.

Once more, Hojo turned and eyed the much taller young man, "No. You've gone months without injections. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Your concern touches me deeply," the general replied with heavy sarcasm. "I have other things that need to be done."

"You'll do them later," Hojo snapped as Sephiroth turned his back to the scientist and started out the way he'd come. "Come back here!" he shouted ineffectively. The door swished shut behind the fluttering black coat of Sephiroth.

Hojo turned back toward Project N., a scowl on his features. There was nothing he could do with her, she hadn't absorbed enough Mako to even start with. Ah, but he could go though his collection of DNA samples to find something to add into her.

* * *

Katy's head hurt, but that wasn't anything abnormal, she usually woke up with a headache... however, that was from her sinuses rather than the side of her head, which now throbbed with nauseating pain.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a metal floor, the legs of a bunk directly in front of her, and beneath it, grazing in the shadow, was an entire herd of dust buffalos. Of course, these weren't all that far from her nose, only this fact allowed her to even know they were there. The light was rather intense. She closed her eyes again.

Only to open them again once she fully realized that she was stripped to her skivvies and laying on an entirely TOO cold floor. This forced her onto her knees and to look around carefully- not only for an exit, but for a good place to deposit cookies. Thankfully there was a toilet. It was rather dirty, but it would work. She crawled towards it and let go her hold on whatever she'd eaten a week ago. It wasn't much, thankfully, and it made her head feel a little better. How that worked, she had no idea, but it did and she was thankful for it.

She seated herself on the floor next to the toilet, and didn't bother flushing, she might have to use it again. Her next thoughts traveled to her state of undress. Quickly she took mental note of where pain was coming from, what areas were sore, and what wasn't. She was happy to find that only the places she remembered getting beaten hurt, and _especially _not areas of her rear.

A sigh of relief escaped her, slightly muddled thoughts of what she'd have done if she had been taken advantage of drifted through her head, but she was in a bit too much pain to think completely coherently. Her initial burst of adrenaline had given her clarity to look for the important things, but once it wore off, and that was fairly quickly, she was left feeling wretched. Another thought occurred to her though.

"Michelle!" Her eyes opened wide and she gazed around the empty room again, finding only the toilet, what looked like a sink by the general shape of it, and the bunk. The door was nigh invisible to her, only the red light high on the wall to her left indicated that anything was there at all. The light probably meant it was locked. The room was made entirely of bare metal which shone a dull blurry silver in her unaided vision and she was alone with the rabid dust buffalos lurking beneath the bed.

Katy felt helpless. Sitting in her underoos in a strange room without even the comfort of her glasses, her best friend off somewhere else and her parents probably didn't even know where she was. "I should watch what I wish for... My stupid fairy godmother might not get it right," she muttered to herself, pulling her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The tears came without much warning.

* * *

**4** I've got a set of 2 burnt CD's of Slayers anime music, this is what I generally play in my car, simply because I like it a lot. And no other CD's seem to be able to hold my interest for long. Not like those ones can. I don't just listen to a CD once... it stays in my player for months at a time! 


	5. Those little rays of hope

In the end, only four days after arriving back at Midgar, Sephiroth was forced back into the lab for a 'check up' and whatever else the sadistic scientist felt like doing to him. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, the blue-green Mako fluid slowly flowing into his veins though a tube attached to his arm. Elsewhere in the lab, Hojo was making preparations for his next bout of tests and also preparing his newest test subject for genetic transformation. It was a new process he had yet to even test on anything- even real rats.

No, Hojo was never one to follow the natural order of making sure it was safe for humans by testing on animals first. His view of the world was simple. People were on the planet just for him to test on, the loss of a test subject was not something to cry over, he'd simply get a new one. Unless the subject were something like the last Ancient.

The scientist sighed, looking at the readings on one of his various print outs. "No abnormal fluctuations of power," he grumbled, "She appears to be nothing but a human."

A bony hand lifted to his just as bony chin. "I'd like to know where they came from though," his eyes turned toward Sephiroth who still lay stripped to the waist on his usual table. "The remainder of your SOLDIERs were the ones who found them. Near the capital of Wutai, none the less, in some four wheeled contraption."

This was the first Sephiroth had heard about it really, he wasn't surprised. None of the other departments really talked to each other. It was the normal level of distrust in the Tower.

"Sephiroth, I want you to find out about this for me," Hojo lifted his chin, pushing his narrow shoulders back, as if this made him look impressive in some way. "That's an order Sephiroth, so you'd better do it."

The young man's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to stare at the dull-silver colored ceiling. "Yes," was all he answered.

* * *

Katy wasn't sure how long she'd been stuck in the small, and rather cold room, but she knew that she'd been fed at least eight times on a somewhat regular basis. She'd taken the fitted sheet from the cot and wrapped it around herself, there hadn't been a flat sheet or blanket on it. Anything was better than being completely naked, but she felt as if her toes and fingers were going to fall off from being so cold.

Once again, the door swished open, and Katy wondered, since it hadn't been all that long ago that she'd been fed. No, not food this time- and thankfully the stuff was edible, unlike school lunch.

Instead, the figure was very tall, mostly a blob of pale skin color, black, and silver- possibly hair. A male voice spoke something that sounded vaguely like Japanese. A pause. Katy did not move from where she sat curled up beneath the sheet on the very farthest corner of the cot.

A few others had entered before, talked at her, then beaten her for not answering; she was wary of this man as well. He simply looked far more imposing then any of the others had been. When she did not answer for almost a minute, he spoke again, though this time it seemed to actually BE Japanese.

Katy simply shook her head, "I don't understand you," she stated weakly, her jaw swollen from the sock across the face she'd received upon first exiting her car.

The man was silent another moment, then he moved forward. Katy curled up, expecting a beating, but instead, the sheet was yanked from her hands and taken from her completely. He was _strong._ She pulled her knees against her chest, and put her arms over her head. "Please! I really don't know what you're saying!" she sobbed. How strange it was. In her daydreams she'd always been able to be strong, not cry. In her daydreams she wasn't beaten, and she'd always been able to understand the people. And be able to see. But this was no daydream. The pain had proven that to her.

He reached forward again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up to her feet on the bed. One handed, he lifted all her one hundred and thirty something pounds, off the bed completely. He spoke again. Katy was now close enough to his face to squint and see somewhat.

Her eyes went wide, shock knocking the air from her. She did not fight his hold, nor when he shook her by the arm held high above her head. Finally, he dropped her back onto the bed, taking firm hold of her face and coming close enough for her to see his eyes quite clearly- in other words, three inches separated their noses. "Gomen nesai?" Katy attempted, using her _very_ limited Japanese, hoping that she'd said 'forgive me' or something to that effect, "Sephiroth," she added, staring at his eyes. They were... beautiful. Just as she'd always known they would be. His bangs were molten silver strands, FAR more beautiful in reality than even in her dreams.

Removing his hand from her face, he slapped her, sending her hard against the cot. Turning, he left, taking the sheet with him.

* * *

Sephiroth was highly disturbed, but he didn't show it on his face. Instead, he went to the one who kept the key to her cell, "Where are the things they brought with them?" he asked coldly. The man had already been standing at attention, but somehow he got his back even straighter and turned swiftly, heading to another room in the same area, in fact, it was the room directly next to that in which the strange girl was locked. His right hand dropped the sheet to the floor.

Inside, there were several tables with things just piled on it. Among the stuff was what looked like simple garbage, two strange bags, one blue and white, the other dark green, around five heavy books were stacked on one side, papers and notebooks nearby.

"This was packed inside these, sir," the young SOLDIER said, pointing at the books and papers, then gesturing toward the bags. "That was in the floor of the vehicle," he pointed at the garbage, "We found that in the back of the vehicle," he pointed at some strange object that were long and brightly colored, made of what appeared to be foam... foam noodles. Strange and useless objects to have around. "These are what they were wearing." His gaze was now directed toward two piles of clothes set on another table. "The redhead was wearing these, the brunet was wearing these."

Sephiroth moved forward, going through the redhead's pile first, finally turning toward the man and asking, "Where are her glasses?"

"What?" the young man was taken aback and he belatedly corrected himself, "What do you mean sir?"

The general glowered in slight annoyance, of course, he was never in a good mood after visiting Hojo. "She's obviously nearsighted, where are her glasses?"

Under Sephiroth's intense gaze, the SOLDIER shifted nervously, "Uh- I- I don't know sir."

"Who found them?" the general snapped, his hand snaking out and grabbing the young man's collar.

"Lt. Kresh and his company, sir!" the man blurted, his brown eyes wide in horror. Sephiroth shoved him away in favor of looking at the fabrics the clothing was made out of. It was obviously something natural- cotton, or wool, probably cotton though- and it was manufactured. Even the rich of Midgar didn't have much real plant or animal material in their clothing. The make was very strange as well.

Lifting what was apparently a jacket of deep green fuzzy cloth, he noted that it was slightly heavy in the areas of the pockets. Reaching into one, he pulled out a wad of tissues, some used, some not. There was an inside pocket as well, in this was a strange leather book with pieces of paper in it and a pair of black gloves.

The other outside pocket contained a bunch of papers, a mechanical pencil, pen, and eraser. The inside pocket had nothing.

The SOLDIER had finally picked up the courage to speak again after straightening his shirt and watching Sephiroth inspect the contents of the jacket. "The vehicle is being shipped from Wutai, sir, it should arrive in the next week. Sir." Sephiroth listened, but his hands were busy opening the various papers. One seemed to be a list of some sort, but the writing was messy and the symbols were definitely not in the Wutain language. Another paper contained sketches in graphite, a few in pen, with more things written here and there. They were stick figures, a few actually had work put into them, but otherwise they were doodles. Two other papers were typed, one appeared to be important, having been printed on slightly green tinted paper with writing on the background. The other paper was filled with tiny printed words that he could not decipher. More was handwritten on the back, there were marks here and there among the printed words, circles with graphite, a word rewritten above the word circled, an entire line marked out.

"What do you think it is, sir?" the SOLDIER asked, having noticed Sephiroth's close scrutiny of this new paper.

The general was silent for a long moment, "Something in the process of being revised," he stated finally, "And added to."

Taking the paper, he headed toward the door, intent on going back to the redhead. He paused, though, grabbed up the pencil, pen, and eraser, as well as another piece of paper- which seemed to be the standard issue, for both bags had contained it, slightly off white with blue lines at regular intervals, though it was much better quality paper than even Sephiroth was given for important things.

"Sir?" the man began to ask, but the general paused in the door again, tossing a vague smirk at the underling, but did not answer his question.

Sephiroth was in a slightly better mood now that he had something to occupy his mind: the learning of a new language. And Hojo could say nothing about this new amusement, he was still following his order to find out where these strange young women came from.

She was curled in the very far corner of the cot again, her fingers tucked into the fold of her knees, her toes atop each other. Her eyes lifted to look at him, though she was squinting. Her hair was matted, having dried without being brushed, a pink loop of stretchy material holding it back from her face. She curled tighter as he entered, but her expression was curious.

Immediately, he sat on the cot, pulling his own knees up and into lotus style, holding out the papers and writing implements to her. She stared at them for the longest time, apparently recognizing them, but not understanding what she was supposed to do with them. She made no move to take them from him. Sephiroth's brows lowered faintly and he reached out, grabbing one hand from where she had it tucked into the pit of her knee and pressing the paper and pencils into it. Her fingers were shockingly cold. Only the bruises on her pale face gave any indication that she had blood at all.

"Write," he stated, making a motion with his hand as if he were writing. She stared at him a moment longer before pulling her other hand out of its warm spot, and she did this rather reluctantly. Bringing the paper two inches from her face, she squinted at the writing on it, then looked back at him in confusion.

With a growl, Sephiroth took the blank paper and the pen from her once more and wrote a kanji on the paper, speaking its sound as he showed it to her. Then he pointed firmly at the paper filled with the typed letters of her language. Understanding dawned on her face and she retrieved the paper from him, turning towards the wall and quickly writing out twenty-six symbols. Then under them, she wrote another set that looked similar to the first set but not quite the same. As she spoke the sounds for each, Sephiroth guessed that the smaller letters were different versions of the same sound. Then she wrote sets of letters a bit further down the page, new sounds were for these. Then she handed the paper back. As if she expected that he'd already memorized them. He had, but it was slightly disconcerting how she looked at him. As if she knew him somehow.

Taking the papers and writing implements from her frigid fingers, he got up and left. "Give her some clothes," he stated absently to the SOLDIER, "Her hands feel like ice." He drifted out of the prisoner block, still studying the two papers, remembering the sounds for the strange kanji and putting them into the words on the typed page.

* * *

Katy sighed faintly. "Sephiroth... that... was Sephiroth," she couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that he'd slapped her fairly hard. Soon she would be able to talk to him, maybe even find out where Michelle was. Hopefully her friend was alright. Another thing worried her. Hojo. If Sephiroth was here than Hojo would likely be here as well. "Fricken crazy," she muttered to herself. "More than likely I'm currently trapped in the Shinra Tower in Midgar, though not only do I not know how I got HERE, but I don't know how I even got into this WORLD! Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought at first." She tucked her icy fingers into the pits of her knees once more and put her other foot on top, hoping to warm up her toes in some small way. "If I can get him to trust me, then get him to help me, it'll be my deepest wish come true!" 


	6. Test Subjects, Escapes, and Annoyances

"Arigato!" Katy gushed as her clothes, minus her coat, were dumped on the floor by the SOLDIER manning the door. She missed seeing his startled expression, simply because she was about legally blind without her glasses. He stood silently and watched as she quickly pulled on the stiff and muddy clothes, then retreated back to the cot, stuffing her fingers into the pits of her knees once more.

On a strange whim, the soldier spoke, "You speak Wutain?" she stared at him blankly. He sighed and left. Apparently her sudden outburst did not mean she knew the language. Perhaps it was best to leave it to Sephiroth. Or Scarlet. Whichever got this one first, or last. Turning, he left, locking the door once again. Though, he doubted she could see clearly enough to find the door. Sephiroth was right. She WAS blind. The fact was quite obvious when she had to peer closely at her clothes before pulling them on correctly.

* * *

Hojo adjusted his microscope once again. "Cat hair," he grumped. His current item of study happened to be the clothes the two strangers were wearing. Except the one girl was wearing hers, so they had said. Sephiroth had ordered it. So, he had her jacket. Upon first inspection, he'd noticed lots of short hairs. Inspection of those hairs turned up only a lot of animal fur. This girl apparently had a thing for cats. There was hair from about five different cats embedded in the fabric. At least there was some of her hair on it as well, which proved more interesting to look at. The color was amazing... except when he tried some chemicals on it, there was a bad reaction. Turned out the color wasn't natural.

The other clothes were Naomi's. He looked at the various hairs on her clothes as well, finding mostly that of dogs. Two in particular, but it was nothing of real interest. "I hate pets," he muttered.

At least the two were useful to him- as turned out from a few other tests on Naomi and the other girl's blood. Tests concerning the actual DNA structure. On a whim, he'd tried comparing their DNA to that of his other Ancient subject. With minor differences, the core of their structure was identical to the part of Aerith's DNA he had identified as her Cetra heritage. Except, the two young women did not have the distinctly HUMAN DNA pattern. Which meant in no uncertain terms... they were pure Cetra. This only made his work more exciting. Where HAD they come from, Aerith was not the last Cetra, and now, he had all the more opportunities to create the perfect being.

Turning off the light of his microscope, he turned toward a cage that one would put a large dog in. This held one of his other on and off test subjects. If he hadn't started his experiments using this young woman, he wouldn't have bothered having her retrieved.

Aerith shifted nervously in her cage as he came closer, peering at her though the grid that was padlocked shut. Her beautiful eyes glowered at Hojo from as far back as she could get, but this weapon could not hurt him. Especially if he did not care what she thought of him.

Turning again, he was just in time to see Sephiroth stalk into the room. He did not even glance toward the poor Cetra. "Have you anything yet?" Hojo asked.

"Yesterday, I interrogated the other one. She did not understand me." Sephiroth reported, standing rather stiffly and eyeing Hojo with much the same hateful expression in his eyes as Aerith wore openly. "I am given to believe she only knows a few words in Wutain. Such as 'thank you', and 'sorry'. I have gotten her to speak the sounds of her Kanji. Within the month, I will know the language."

The scientist's frown grew, "How?" he growled, "If she doesn't understand you, _how_ did you get her to do this?" his anger flared in his eyes. The thought of Sephiroth lying to him didn't sit well.

A faint sigh escaped Sephiroth's lips and he brought forth the papers from his pocket. The printout with corrections and more hand written on the back as well as the lined paper. He did not say how he'd gotten the feeling that she knew him. Hojo wouldn't understand.

Snatching the papers from Sephiroth's gloved hand, Hojo opened them, looking them over slowly. Finally, he turned toward Aerith's cage again, holding the paper out in front of it. "Can you read this?"

Slowly, she crept forward, looking the words over before shaking her head. Hojo smirked. "Because you're impure," he told her. "I've finally gotten pure Cetra to work with, soon I won't need you anymore. You will be disposed of." Aerith sunk back in her cage, staring in horror at Hojo.

* * *

Katy couldn't believe it. The guard had left the door unlocked. The light above it was green. She stifled her snigger. He probably thought her too blind to notice. She'd just been given her meal, and Katy supposed it was breakfast... or dinner. Or something, she still wasn't sure of the time. Not like there were any windows in this area of the building. She ate swiftly though, not wanting to taste it much. She'd found that some things really _were_ worse than school lunch.

In any case, she hoped the meal was dinner. That would make things much easier. She had to find Michelle, and more wasted time was only more waiting to see what happened, and at the current rate, Sephiroth wasn't going to be much help. He'd hadn't shown up since kidnapping one of her fanfics and her beloved 0.5 lead mechanical pencil and clik eraser.

She sat in the middle of the floor, staring up at the green light above the door... How easy it would be to break for it now, her body was tense and heart pounding. But she had to be careful, she had to make the guard think she really wasn't able to see the color of the light. Instead, she thought about what to do.

Closing her eyes, she thought about the game. IF she was in the cell area that Cloud had been imprisoned in- or would eventually be imprisoned in- she would step out and be in a hall running right and left, a dead end at the right side, a corner at the left. Depending on what cell she was in, she'd have a varied length of hall to dash down. She paused and opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Plan..." she muttered to herself. "If I come out and there's no guard there... back up. Getting the door open..." she muttered to herself, forming the plan in her mind, trying to find all the angles, hoping that she didn't miss anything important.

Finally, she got up, forcing herself to pace slowly around the room, starting from the corner in which the toilet was installed. Willpower, however, wasn't the only thing keeping her from running straight for the door. Fear was a large factor as well. Katy's heart pounded harder as she neared the door and walked close enough for it to swish opened.

She stopped and stood there, forcing her face to a look of confusion.

Nothing happened. No one came. She slowly stepped forward and peeked out, finding no blue-clad people-shaped blobs that were SOLDIERs. She DID hear voices coming from just around the corner one door down from where she was currently. Right. Perfect, actually. She stepped out fully and let the door close behind her, then slipped into the room to the left of the one she'd been in.

Tables of stuff were in the room. "Hey... my burger king cup from last month..." Katy picked up the item and eyed it. "Wow... they really cleaned out my car. Everything removable is in here." Setting the cup down, she moved towards the blobs that looked like hers and Michelle's backpacks. Picking up her heftiest book, she weighed it in her hands. "Ah... math hath never served me as it will today." A wicked smirk crossed her features and she tucked the book under her arm. "Now... for step two. Judging by the voices out there, there were two people just around the corner, so I need to get them NOT around the corner... Waiting here makes things dangerous simply because I'd be discovered easily."

Katy took a stabilizing breath and made her way toward the door. Stepping out into the hall, she heard a pause in the conversation, then it continued, she hadn't moved far enough from the door for it to close yet. That would have brought on suspicion. Now... to make them go into her cell looking for her.

Again, she took a breath, but this time, it was to yell. "BAKARA!" she howled, "KOWAI BAKARA!" That was... as bad an insult as she knew of, so, it had to do.

Silence met her from around the corner. "Kowai Bakara?" she heard one voice, male, state. Something else was said, then Katy deemed it time to step back into the room and take cover.

She couldn't hear anything else and she could only hope that they were as stupid as guards usually were. The door opened. Damn. Their voices were curious, but they were cautious, one guard stayed at the door as the other moved in and immediately looked under the tables. Scowling, Katy stood. Her cover was blown anyway, one should make the best of it. A smirk suddenly crossed her features. Lifting a hand, she kissed her fingers, then pointed at her chest, then turned and smacked her ass suggestively. She wished she could see their faces!

"Butt fuckers!" she told them, "Catch me if you can!" She picked up something expendable from the piles of stuff from her car- a floaty noodle, a pool toy she had forgotten to take out of her car and had been in it for at least a year now. Flailing it, she tried to hit the guard who was on the other side of the table she was currently standing behind.

He took the first hit as if he were afraid it would hurt, then grabbed it as she tried to hit him again and pulled it from her grasp. Katy didn't fight him, she knew he wouldn't fall for it more than once. Instead, she grabbed the underside of the table and went down as if she were going to dive under it. The guard went down as well, but she suddenly heaved upwards, dumping the contents on top of him. As he struggled to free himself from the mound of garbage and books that had fallen atop him, Katy dashed for the door, charging the second guard.

Swinging her math book wide, she hit him in the face, her shoulder slammed against the area in the upward arch of his ribs, right in the center of his stomach, knocking his breath out and he toppled back out of the room. Katy's shoulder ached from the impact, but she was determined to be free. Running around the corner at high speed, she slammed face first into something that might as well have been a wall.

Staggering back, she looked up... and up... to find silver bangs and glowing green eyes. "Shit..." she muttered and let the book drop to the floor. Why bother fighting him? She knew he was stronger, faster, and certainly not going to let his reputation suffer by having her slip from his grasp like sand.

As for his hands, one lifted and slammed into her sternum, sending her flying back and smacking into the wall. For a moment the world went white and she blinked, finding that she was staring at a tall black boot. It hurt to breathe, her face hurt now that the shock of running into Sephiroth like that had worn off and the back of her head felt like she'd busted a dent in the wall with it. She probably had.

Sephiroth gracefully swept her up by the back of her shirt, dragging her back toward her cell, only to pause near the guards she had easily overcome. He spoke with them, but Katy didn't understand, and even if she knew the language, she probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate on what they were saying anyway...

* * *

The guard who'd had the table dropped on him staggered out over his gasping comrade just in time to see the young woman go around the corner, then come flying back to slam into the wall with a hard and somewhat squishy thump. She slumped to the floor and Sephiroth paced forward, swooping down and grabbing the back of the girl's shirt and easily lifting her up, dragging her back down the hall toward him.

For the longest moment, Sephiroth simply stood there, gripping the limp girl's shirt in one hand and his other hand a fist, though his face showed no emotion. "How?" he asked once Liam had staggered to his feet from the floor, one hand still clutching his solar plexus.

His companion, Ivan gulped and saluted, "It was... my fault sir," he said finally, knowing that his owning up immediately might PERHAPS lighten Sephiroth's punishment. "I didn't think she could tell if the door was left unlocked, sir, I'm sorry," he bowed and stayed that way, glad for the chance to not see Sephiroth's scowl. He could still feel it though.

Liam dared to look down. "And you?" Sephiroth's voice was cold as he turned his stare towards the other man. "As I recall, your shift here isn't until tomorrow."

Slowly, Liam looked up, "I-" he stopped his lie as soon as it started, realizing that he would only dig himself deeper if he did lie. "I was seeing if Ivan was free this weekend, sir," he said finally, "to watch the game with me... sir..."

"How did she get so far?" Sephiroth's next question just happened to be.

Ivan slowly straightened from his bow and gulped again. "We were just around the corner sir, and we heard ... her shout 'jackass, scary jackass'. We came around the corner and checked her cell first, but she wasn't in there, so we went into that room-" he pointed, "Liam stayed at the door and I went in to see if she was there. She said something and did a hand signal that seemed derogatory then made to go under the tables, so I moved to block her path, instead, she pushed the table up and dumped everything on top of me, then went for the door... I didn't see how she knocked Liam down, sir."

Liam was about to speak his part, but Sephiroth spoke instead, "What did she say?"

"Mimimimi mimimi" Ivan attempted to say, but he didn't quite remember the exact accentuation on the syllables, nor did he know what the words meant. "Do... you know what that means, sir?" he dared to ask.

Sephiroth did not answer, "What hand signal?" he asked instead, and Liam was looked towards. The man blushed somewhat and did the signal. A slight movement in his left hand brought Sephiroth's gaze, faintly, he could hear a soft wheezing snigger. "I assume that would probably mean she wished you to place your lips upon her ass," he stated completely seriously. "She probably has it correct, for if she was able to overpower you so easily, then you do not deserve to even kiss the ground she walks on." With that, he brushed past the two, dragging the prisoner back to her sell and dropping her inside unceremoniously.

After he'd left, Ivan looked down at the floor, "Damn it... I think we're going to get demoted."

* * *

Katy sat in her corner in her cell, singing. What song wasn't hard to guess. "Estuans interius ira vehementi! Sephiroth!" She continued singing loudly in her corner, second-soprano voice echoing off the walls and probably audible in the hall. She didn't care. She liked the acoustics of the room. "La la- lalalaa!" she sang out the instrumental parts as well, probably driving the guard crazy. Finally, she got tired of that song and jumped to one of the songs she was learning in chorus. The Liebeslieder Waltzes, a beautiful set of German songs by Brahms.

No, she didn't blame him for hitting her. She DID try to escape after all, and it probably WAS his job to keep her where she was for the time being... So far, he had been acting much the way she'd always thought he would. Somewhat cold toward people, efficient... Hojo's fault of course. She would change him- she was determined to! Though, she wondered if she was really making much of an impression on him other than just a foolish little girl who knows his name.

Soon, however... she got tired of the German songs and tried to think of something else to sing. A grin spread across her face and she was silent for a moment, thinking about things for a moment, then launched into her new song.

* * *

She sang... like an angel, despite the fact that she was apparently singing about Sephiroth, but thankfully that song only lasted for a minute or two before she went into another song that seemed... different than the one she was singing before which was different from her normal words. Liam wasn't quite sure if it was a different language or not, it was still pretty.

He leaned against the wall listening to her voice echoing through her cell and briefly closed his eyes... only to suddenly wake up when he started to fall over to the side. Shaking his head to clear the drowsiness from his brain, the guard realized that she had stopped singing. Liam sighed and pushed off the wall to keep from falling asleep again, this was the most boring job in the world... except for the excitement the other day. His stomach and face were still somewhat sore.

Then she started singing again... in Wutain.

"The girl who is in love, the love binds her... It is so bright that I cannot see, mimi mimimi! I wear sparkling rouge, to be like a mimi mimimi, give me what I wish for in my maiden's prayers!"

It was a rather upbeat song and some of the words were rather slurred, some he couldn't even understand, but he got the idea of what she was singing about. It was so cute... it was almost frightening. At least he had someone to share the frightening experience with, Sephiroth had just stepped around the corner and stopped, an odd look on his face.

"The night sky floats and is silver, I hate being tied up and shake to tear the robes, if you even mention my small chest and that I'm short, let your mind fly back to where you came from!"

Liam straightened and saluted the General, who in turn slowly came forward. "How long has she been singing that?"

Gulping, Liam answered quickly, "Only just before you came around the corner, sir. Something about girls being in love, sir."

"Please grant the wish that the Maiden prays for! Everything raises because I am so pretty!"**5** And she went on to repeat some of her earlier lines and then continued on with the song, which was much the same in that it seemed to be about love. Finally, she stopped and went on to some other song, one of the songs she'd been singing earlier.

Shaking himself slightly, Sephiroth continued on toward the door of the cell and unlocked it, stepping in.

He walked in just as she was starting up another song, but she didn't stop singing as he moved forward and sat down on the bed... she seemed to be singing FOR him. In her language at least, a very soft song that Sephiroth almost felt sorry when it ended. He firmly reminded himself that he had come for a reason, not to listen to her sing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled forth the two papers he'd gotten a few days ago as well as something else wrapped in a bit of cloth, which he unwrapped and held out to her.

The girl stared at his hand, then squinted and leaned forward... Shocked would be a mild word for what he felt. She'd moved so fast, even his warrior instincts hadn't reacted in time to block her and he only ended up wrapping his arms around her as she clung to him tightly. "Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" she said rapidly and drew back to take what he'd presented to her finally.

Placing her glasses upon her face, she adjusted them slightly, took them off and bent the frames a bit, then put them back on. With eyes no longer squinting, she reclaimed the papers she'd knocked to the floor and opened them. Looking up at his face, she smiled, dimples showing somewhat on her bruised cheeks. Then she proceeded to point at things and say a word.

Sephiroth almost missed the first few words, but at least they weren't anything important... only things like 'shoes' and 'pants'. It was a start though. Again, he got the eerie feeling that she knew him and what he was capable of, simply because she didn't bother repeating anything she'd said, bouncing from one thing to the next, naming everything in the room. Instead of thinking about it, he simply listened and watched, absorbing the information for later usage.

Finally, she stopped, looked around at the room, then looked at him. Her hand lifted and poked his chest, "Sephiroth," she stated, then pointed to herself, "Katy."

* * *

**5** Otome no Inori: a song on my Slayer's CD, sung by Lina and Amelia in Slayers Next. 


	7. Testing and Escape Attempt 2

She tromped beside Sephiroth, looking a little peeved. Maybe because he'd thought it necessary to take firm hold of her arm and practically drag her at a pace too fast for her to walk but too slow to jog. The general glanced down at her from time to time, quite sure now that she was indeed the one he'd been dreaming about- for he'd had another of those weird dreams. Suppressing his sigh, he looked away from her before he started imagining things that might cause embarrassing consequences. Besides, they had just entered the lower portion of Hojo's lab.

He missed seeing her expression, but she didn't stop, acting as if she didn't know where they were going already. After all... if ever she was going to hurt someone and not regret it... but only if she got the chance. Play it cool... be calm, act stupid. Sephiroth led Katy into the elevator at the back of the lower level of the lab, stopping and pressing the button for the next floor and waiting as they went up. In fact, Katy made a show of inspecting the buttons... though it was an excuse to press up against Seph. Yes, she finally decided, that WAS a blush. Inwardly, she did a victory dance.

The elevator stopped and the fencing over the door slid back, Sephiroth dragging her out. The room wasn't quite like it was in the game, there was a portioned off section where there were a few benches with lab equipment on them as well as giant tubes covered with sheet metal- and near them was a dog cage with a young woman trapped inside it, her brunet hair tangled and slightly bloody on one side. She stared out with bright green eyes.

Covertly, Katy winked at her, knowing well enough that it was Aerith, who ELSE would Hojo treat like that- other than Sephiroth, though the man could probably get out of such a flimsy structure. Hojo stepped into view, smirking a bit- didn't he usually wear glasses? Katy couldn't remember, but he certainly wasn't wearing any at that moment. He took a breath, his nasal voice proclaiming something that was probably pompous and incorrect. Sephiroth didn't look impressed but let Katy's arm go.

She missed seeing the slight look of worry in his eyes, but Hojo stated, "Come." She stared at him, expression blank, not seeming very impressed. "Come here!" he snapped, pointing at the ground before him. Both her eyebrows raised and her expression turned disgusted. She shook her head vigorously, cringing.

"Come HERE!" Hojo shouted, stabbing his finger at the floor once again. Looking up at Sephiroth, Katy saw that he was attempting to NOT laugh... and was nearly failing.

Finally, the young woman looked back at Hojo- felt a hand on her back only a second before she got shoved towards the grimy scientist. Stopping a few feet away from him, she stood there, staring up at his face. Frustrated, and slightly frightened, Hojo reached out, grabbing her arm. A mischievous spark entered her eyes as he got a better grip on her- and immediately got a fist in the chin. "Pervert!" she howled and on his way down, she slammed her knee into his face.

Sephiroth stared in slight shock as Katy proceeded to beat the bloody shit out of Hojo... then slowly began laughing, folding his arms on his chest and neglected to even go to the professor's rescue. After all, with the flailing of arms and legs, he doubted he could even get CLOSE without getting a bruise or two.

Aerith had her hands over her mouth, watching with wide eyes at the strange woman gleefully clawed Hojo's face, pulled out his hair, kicked him in the groin several times to keep him down, bit and punched, elbowed, and kneed the professor until he was bleeding in some place, quite black and blue in others, and unable to breathe. When he stopped fighting and just curled up in a ball on the floor, the girl got to her feet.

Katy looked down at Hojo for a moment, aimed one last kick at his rear, and dusted her hands off, smiling proudly at Sephiroth and Aerith before marching herself back towards the elevator. The general was still laughing even as he led her to her cell, startling the guard still standing there.

The girl was about to step into her cell when she felt a hand on her shoulder, directing her into the room next to hers, the one in which all her stuff had been taken. Giving a little head-tip type shrug, Katy stepped in, noting that they'd cleaned up the mess she'd made in her earlier attempt to escape. Stepping over to one of the tables filled with trash, Katy looked back at Sephiroth, gesturing to the whole table. "Namagomi," she stated, "Trash." He didn't nod, but she figured he'd gotten the point and proceeded onwards.

What to do first? Picking up a book, one that happened to be Michelle's history book, she paused. How to convey the concept of history? ... how to ask where Michelle went? Instead, she set that book down and picked up the math book she'd used to nearly break that guards nose. Flipping to a random page, she pointed, "Geometry. Math." Glancing to the side, she nabbed a piece of paper and dug into her book bag for a pencil, sighing when she was unable to find another one. She was somewhat surprised when Sephiroth suddenly held her precious click eraser and mechanical pencil towards her.

Making sure to smile sweetly up at him, she made three marks on the paper, then a plus sign and four marks, an equal sign and the number of marks the two added together would make. "Math," she repeated for him, doing another problem of four times three. Then four minus three, and finally, twelve divided by four- that being the easiest she could think of to demonstrate the concept... other than struggling through dividing something that wouldn't come out evenly. Pointing at her first set, "Addition. Multiplication. Subtraction. Division." Making a gesture that encompassed all four, she stated, "Math," and pointed at the book once more.

And for another bout of Pictionary, Katy flipped the sheet of paper over. She didn't want to just give up on describing the concept of history, after all, he might enjoy reading through the book.

Actually, he probably WOULD enjoy it. Staring at the book, she opened it and started flipping through the pages, trying to find a good picture of a battle. Finally, she found one that was of George Washington on his horse, leading some charge or something. She didn't bother reading the caption under it. Pointing at the picture, she pulled her paper beside the book, scribbling out a stick figure scene- aware of Sephiroth's leaning over her to see.

Drawing 'people' in battle with distinctive hats, she then drew a clock and some of the people with distinctive hats walking with canes... though that was hard to tell with stick figures. Frowning at the paper, she tore out another from her notebook, shoving the other one aside in favor of attempting more detailed stick figures. This time, she made some black and some simple outlines of bubble people. Drawing the clock, she drew the people with canes again and off to the side tomb stones. Then an arrow back towards the battle scene, and pointed at the book.

"What do you think she's trying to say?" Liam asked, blinking in confusion at the first picture, which he held up near his face to look at closer. Of course, he currently had bandages on his nose and sounded slightly stuffy, making him rather amusing after the incident with Hojo, though Sephiroth managed not to giggle at him.

Instead, Sephiroth concentrated on looking at the picture she'd drawn, aware that she was looking up at him over her shoulder almost expectantly. "People fighting," he said slowly, "people crippled and dead."

Liam coughed softly, "Maybe it's a medical book?"

Reaching over, Sephiroth flipped through the pages of the book, looking at some of the pictures, "I doubt it. A medical book would likely have pictures of dissections." He stopped at a picture of a monk of some sort seated in a road aflame. It looked rather familiar from what some people had done in protest to the war with Wutai. Shaking his head, he closed the book and watched as Katy sighed, moving onwards.

She picked up a strange apparatus and smiled after flipping open the latch to a compartment. Fiddling with it a moment, she turned towards Sephiroth and stuffed something onto his head. Or tried to. He was a bit too tall and she only managed to get the round foam parts over his ears, the flat arch of it resting on his nose. She giggled, but he barely heard it as there was sound coming from the things over his ears.

"Time's crowd is drastic, The city that it runs through is a savanna. As if it were struggling, as if it were sneaking away, It wants to test this power," a voice sang. Music... Katy messed with the other end of the thing that was connected by a wire and the music changed.

"Sir?" Liam asked, reaching out towards Sephiroth, and the general's eyes snapped towards him, a hand reaching up to remove the headphones. "What was that..?"

Deciding to actually answer the man, Sephiroth stated, "A portable music player."

Meanwhile, Katy had turned it off, stated the name for the main body part of it, then the name of the headphones. Then she opened it, pulling out a flat disk with a prismatic shiny bottom... which she called a 'SeeDee'.

As she went though, she picked up a short bottle of some sort that they had been unable to figure out its use. She blinked at it, sniffed her armpits and popped the cap off, swiftly reaching under her shirt and applying the product under her arms. Pointing at it, she grinned like some commercial for the stuff and stated its name.

Liam stared, "what's that?"

"Deodorant," Sephiroth stated, frowning at the SOLDIER. It WAS rather obvious what the stuff was NOW.

Katy picked up a brush, pulling off one of the stretchy things wrapped around the handle and slipping it on her wrist briefly as she brushed her hair, finally tying it up with the hair band. She stated the names for each of those items as well before putting the brush down and continuing with her tour around the room, displaying the uses for and names of the items in the room.

At least, until another SOLDIER came running in. "Sephiroth- Sir!" He saluted, "Professor Hojo is unconscious-"

Katy paused, looking towards the man with an entirely TOO innocent expression. It was so innocent as to be a neon sign of 'guilty' above her. "I know," Sephiroth stated.

Silence rang a moment, "But sir... aren't you going to... do something about it?"

"Like find out who did it?" the corners of Sephiroth's lips twitched. "There's no need." He got stared at, "After all, I already know who did it." He glanced briefly towards Katy who still managed to retain that tarnished halo, though it was beginning to crumble. She turned her back and started giggling into her hands, though it may have been mistaken for sobs. "Apparently, she thought he was getting fresh with her." His tone of voice clearly stated that ... he did not blame her in the least... and thought it rather amusing. "Don't you have something you need to be doing?"

As soon as the door closed, Katy practically fell over laughing... as if she'd known the whole time what was being said.

* * *

Aerith sat in her cage, watching the SOLDIERS pick Hojo up from the floor and cart him off, somewhat amused and shocked from the whole encounter still. She sat against the side of her cage, knees pulled against her chest, though she really wanted to take a long stretch, but the cage wasn't long enough for anything like that.

"Hey girl," one of the soldiers stated, coming to look down at her. "Did you see what happened?"

Blushing, Aerith looked up at him, noting his handsome features beneath a somewhat wild shock of black hair. He looked down at her, his hard expression softening and he crouched, "I'm Zack," he stated.

"Aerith Gainsborough," she replied, moving to sit on her knees, though she had to hunch down on her hands- giving Zack a good view of her teenage breasts. "And I did see," she sated, laughter sparkling in her eyes. "Hojo was setting up for an experiment when Sephiroth came in, dragging a girl with red hair. He stopped about near the table over there and let her go and Hojo came in and told her to come to where he was standing somewhat near me. She stared at him for a bit, then he raised his voice and told her to come again, pointing at the floor in front of him." She burst into giggles then, having to take a moment to compose herself.

Zack waited, one black brow arched above the other, his brown eyes sparkling with interest... though they were staring at what was just below her face currently. "And?"

Finally, Aerith pushed her giggles down enough to answer, "She got this strange disgusted expression and shook her head. I think Sephiroth possibly thought of it too cause he looked disgusted for a moment. Then he pushed her forward and she stopped a bit away from the professor. He grabbed her arm and suddenly she shouted 'Hentai' and decked him." Once more she started giggling. "And Sephiroth just stood there laughing!"

Her laughter was infectious... and Zack- who's mind was already somewhat in the gutter at the moment- imagined the scene... and burst into laughter as well. "Hell! If I was her, I'd be disgusted too!"

After a few moments, Zack and Aerith managed to calm down and stared at each other for a long moment before he asked, "So why are you here?"

She looked down, shifting her position slightly, "I... was the last Cetra... Ancient. Even then, I'm only half, but Hojo has two new full Cetra but he won't let me go."

Zack's brows drew together and he reached out, putting a hand to her cage door, "That's horrible," he said softly, lowering his voice so the others in the room couldn't hear him. "I'll get you out, Aerith," he whispered, "I promise. Probably soon. Hojo probably won't be feeling like doing anything in here for a few days. He really took a beating." Her smile was like sunlight through the clouds and Zack felt his heart flutter. "Promise," he whispered once more and stood, the last to leave the lab... and he glanced back at her from the door.

* * *

The building shook, the lights went out... and just in time too. The man who gave Katy her dinner had just arrived. The man dropped the plate and dashed away, shouting something down the hall. Katy gaped ... but then ran for the door, sweeping up the tray on her way out. After all... being shocked over something like that when she could help it was kind of stupid... after all... she might not get the chance to make a run for it again! A thought occurred to her though... She didn't have a keycard. But Hojo might! Beating him again was a wonderful idea.

An evil smirk twisted her lips as she dashed down the hallway, incredibly lucky that the guard that had brought her dinner had run far enough down the hall not to see her when she slipped into the nearest dark corner. She was thankful that her eyes adjusted to the dark quite quickly. The next thumping she heard was not her heart, but thankfully the guard ran back down the hall towards her cell, not noticing her hidden in the corner. Once he was clear, she dashed out and into Hojo's lab, muttering to herself when she realized that the power was out and that the elevator was NOT going to work.

The power came back suddenly, the lights flickering to life though at a lower brightness than before. "Maybe AVALANCH attacked? Though it seems a bit early for them... Is North Corel even burnt down yet?" Katy murmured to herself, pushing her glasses back up and shrugging. "In any case, that means the video cameras are working again, but if I can get Hojo to..." Except that that would require a gun.

Damn, damn and triple damn. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the next floor up. She figured she'd just wing it if she could. Her eyes came over the edge of the floor and she breathed a relieved sigh. Hojo was not there. But what was even better was the fact that Zack WAS there, standing in front of the opened dog cage, Buster Sword drawn, the girl peeking out from between his knees. Throwing the gate open as soon as she could, Katy dashed into the room, grinning. "Let's go then!" she said cheerfully, forgetting that they couldn't understand her.

They stared at her blankly for a moment before Aerith slapped Zack's leg and he stepped aside, letting her get up, reaching out and catching hold of her when she swayed, his other hand clipping his sword to his back. He looked at Aerith, questioned her about something, and at her shrug, he gestured for Katy to follow.

The tall black haired man led the way to the stairs where he used a key card and opened the door, allowing Aerith and Katy in first before following behind and pointing down the stars. With a sigh Katy started down, making sure to peek around the corner before going down past a door. After several flights of stairs, Zack took the lead, opening a door and stepping out to look around.

Katy nearly groaned. The stupid hide behind the busts and sneak past the guards room! She COULD get through this part of the game, but it was always tedious and annoying. She watched as Zack stepped out, calling out to the guards jovially easily distracting them, his hand swished behind him and Aerith remained still. Frowning, Katy grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her across the open space into the other room across the way. Moving to the other door, Katy pulled her out just in time to see Zack start joking with the other pair of guards standing in front of the elevators slapping their shoulders and covertly swiping some keys hanging half out of one of the men's pockets. Pulling her towards the elevator, into it, and stuffing her into a corner out of sight.

Finally, Zack came... swiftly before the elevator got called elsewhere and stepped in, looking towards Aerith and Katy giving a smile. Katy looked back at Aerith, seeing the confusion on her face. And finding this the PERFECT time to quote Xelloss from Slayers, Katy lifted one finger, cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes with her smile and stated, "Sore wa himitsu desu." In other words: That is a secret!

Aerith slid close to Zack, watching as Katy moved to look out the glass of the elevator, arms folded on her chest. Still she hadn't managed to find Michelle, but she'd learn enough of the language and come back to save her friend... before Hojo had his way with her hopefully.

The elevator stopped and Katy turned towards the door, fully expecting the Turks to walk in... instead, this appeared to be the floor they were getting off on for Zack took hold of Aerith's arm and led her out. Past the desks of several people, Zack walked with confidence, talking with Aerith as Katy trailed behind, the people at the desks looking up from their work and staring at the trio. Finally, they came to the metal box of an elevator, entering it and heading downwards once more. Katy leaned against the wall, watching as Zack stood in front of the door, Aerith and herself behind him. He seemed ready for anything though he'd acted as if there was nothing wrong in front of everyone else.

He had to, Katy knew, otherwise they'd suspect... of course, with how SHE looked currently, how could they NOT suspect already. Oh well. Zack knew what he was doing. She hoped anyway. The elevator dinged softly and Zack paused, looking around the dimly lit area that lay before him, then gestured for them to follow, jogging across what appeared to be a parking lot.

Pulling out the keys, he unlocked the door of a beat up old car in about the same shape as Katy's Bonneville, and gestured for Aerith and Katy to get in. Katy paused though, looking at him with a slight smile. "Go," she gestured back towards the door. "Shoo." He stared at her, "Sephiroth!" she stated, gesturing back towards the elevator as she took the keys from him the moment he looked back. He blinked when she pulled the door shut, and started up the car easily. Looking back towards him, she made another gesture towards the elevator and started off.

* * *

She didn't know where she was being taken, but Aerith had to sit quietly for the ride. Amazingly, the strange Cetra knew how to drive, and she did well at it, though she didn't quite go the speed limit, Aerith figured that that was as fast as the girl wished to go on some of the streets, mostly just matching the speed of the traffic. Ahead loomed the corner of the street Aerith usually stood on selling her flowers, and from there she could find her way home... but what of this other Cetra?

Looking towards the girl, she gestured towards the right, pointing at the turn coming up. A nod was given and slowing down- and easy turning on of the blinker. The turn was taken smoothly and Aerith pointed straight. Despite her apparent inability to understand words, she seemed to know what was going on, as well as a healthy respect for Sephiroth. Though she wished Zack had come with them, she saw the wisdom of leaving the first class SOLDIER there to deal with Sephiroth as well as to turn eyes away from connecting the theft of a car from the parking lot and their escape... and himself.

Blinking, Aerith came out of her thoughts, pointed at a street on the left. Nodding, the girl slowed and made the turn around the dark corner and when Aerith pointed at the train station parking lot, the girl pulled in and parked. Aerith stepped out, looking back the way they'd come, then towards the train station, closing the door of the old brown four door. Then realized that the other girl hadn't gotten out yet. Leaning down, she looked through the window to find the girl wiping everything down with a dirty shirt that had been in the back seat. After wiping off the keys, she dropped them onto the front seat and got out, wiping off the handle of the door and edge of the door. Shutting the door using the hand holding the shirt, she came around to Aerith's side, doing the same to the handle and edge of the door.

Finally, the girl nodded and headed towards the train station, dropping the shirt in the trash. How Aerith wanted to ask the girl what she was doing, but her inability to speak coherently was frustrating. Jogging, the flower girl took the lead and approached the station worker who was a friend of hers and bought flowers often. "Otis," she called. He looked towards them, smiling slightly.

"Oh girl, haven't seen you in a while... who's your friend?" the old man's eyes were going bad, but he wasn't blind yet, simply farsighted and somewhat slumped around the spine area. The other Cetra stopped, turning and watching the area, giving Aerith a look that plainly said that she hoped the flower girl wasn't doing something stupid.

Aerith smiled, "Otis, I need a favor. We don't have any money, but we need to get on the train."

He looked her over, then looked at the other girl, frowning slightly, "You two girls gotten in trouble?" he asked slowly.

Blushing guiltily, Aerith immediately shook her head, "Uh no! Not at all!" she gave a fake laugh- and got slapped in the arm by the Cetra girl and frowned at. "Actually..." Aerith said truthfully.

However, before she could finish her sentence, Otis stepped aside from the door. "You'd better get on before the train leaves then."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aerith pressed her hand against her chest, "Oh thank you, Otis, thank you." Reaching out, she took hold of the girl's arm and they climbed into the train, seating themselves as the train started.

* * *

Katy sat sideways in the seat, arm on the back of the seat, eyes looking out into the night, or maybe it was day? It WAS Midgar after all: strangely beautiful, yet sadistically sick- far worse than any city in her world. After all, the cities of her world weren't sucking the life out of the planet directly; killing all the animals and plants in the immediate area yes, but not making it so that no life could ever exist there again because the world had been sucked dry.

Aerith sat beside her, silent once more after the incident with the train guy. But she kept glancing towards the somewhat older girl. Katy cast a smile towards her, "Katy," she touched her chest, then pointed at Aerith, "Aerith," and back at herself, "Katy." Aerith sat in shock, gaping. Katy sniggered, finding it actually kinda fun to do that to them. Sighing, she returned her attention out the window, wondering why the card scanners weren't working or whatever. Oh well, one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

As for the train, it pulled to a stop in the slums finally. Aerith got to her feet and Katy followed, walking behind the girl, eyes watching out for thugs that might think little girls wandering around by themselves were tasty treats. A set of creepy men wandered out of a dark crevice in the piles of junk, looking at them with wolfish grins. Katy moved closer to Aerith, placing a hand on the girl's back and pushing her walk just a bit faster, taking them past the thugs as swiftly as possible. They didn't follow though.

After a glance back, Katy sighed with relief, then turned her attention to watching for more dangerous foe.

* * *

Aerith padded along, aware of the girl's hand on her back, pushing her along, feeling somewhat worried with the heat coming off her hand... and how shaky it had become. She couldn't have been more relieved when she saw her house and she burst into a run, dashing up to the door and throwing it open, glancing back to see that the other Cetra girl got in before shutting it.

Darkness engulfed them- until Aerith hit the light switch, just as a pair of feet came into view from the stairs. "Who's there?" Elmyra's voice called, then she came into full view. Face lighting up with excitement, the middle aged woman hurried down the stares and threw her arms around her adopted daughter, "Aerith, oh Aerith!" she breathed, squishing the slender flower girl against her breast, finally moving back only to cup Aerith's face in her hands and shower kisses. "Oh Aerith! I was so worried!" tears flowed like rain from them both, but Aerith's eyes strayed past her mother, watching as the full Cetra sat at the table and put her head on it.

"Mom- can we talk in a bit?" she asked, pulling her mom's hands off her face and pointed. "I think she may be sick."

Elmyra looked back, blinking a moment before moving closer to gently pry her unexpected guest up from the table and put her hand to the dirty girl's forehead. "Doesn't have a fever. More looks tired, worn out, and certainly needs a bath. Both of you need baths. Where did you find her?"

Aerith slowly took a seat at the table, "She helped me escape... Mom," she looked up at the woman, "Hojo said she's a full blooded Cetra."

Slowly, Elmyra stopped petting the redheaded girl's back and looked down at the slumped and tired form. "Dear?" she asked softly, shaking the girl's shoulder, watching as the Cetra lifted her head and blinked.

"I don't think she can understand you. I heard Sephiroth say something about trying to learn her language," Aerith answered. "But maybe she'd like something to eat... I know I haven't eaten yet."

Elmyra reluctantly left the girl's side and went into the kitchen searching in the fridge for something she could swiftly heat up. "Take her to get a bath, this will take about ten minutes." Nodding, Aerith stood, coming over to help the other girl stand and leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

Warmth... fed... bathed... rested... free. Yes, Katy was quite happy at the moment and she lay in the bed, curled up among the blankets that Cloud would eventually sleep on. Stupid man. Sighing, she snuggled further into the soft mattress, hearing the thumps of life from downstairs and not wanting to go join them. After all, she'd be tempted to speak, join the conversation... but she couldn't... Besides, Aerith needed time to catch up with her mom and tell her everything about Zack.

Alas, the smell of food was too much to handle... GOOD food at that. Katy got to her feet, getting dressed in some of Elmyra's old clothes, not being the right body shape for Aerith's... The girl was built like Michelle. Looking down at herself, Katy idly wished she could've been built like Tifa...

With a sigh, Katy headed down the stairs, padding into the dining-living room, and flopping into a chair at the table. Yawning behind her hand, she listened idly to the babbling talk of the two other females in the kitchen. They'd noticed her entrance, but had decided to leave her be. That was fine.

However, Elmyra turned towards her, said something, and waited a moment. Katy stared at her, quirking a brow and finally shaking her head with a shrug. Slowly, the woman returned to speaking with her daughter. The name Hojo, Sephiroth, and Zack came up often. Softly, she giggled, thinking of the beating she'd given Hojo... or more like the one-sided catfight. After all, Hojo didn't qualify as either a male or female. He was just gross. Folding her hands on the table, she looked at the flowers, smiling slightly.

It WAS nice to see something fresh and green after so long in either her cell and going through the city. Even at home there were trees and grass... and pollen. Lots of pollen that made her sick with allergies...

* * *

Aerith watched as the strange girl stared at her mother after Elmyra asked if she wanted water or milk. "See?" Her gaze returned to the older woman and Elmyra scraped at the eggs with a spatula, "In any case, she helped me escape. She knew my name too. I don't know... it's like she knows me almost as well as I know myself and it's a little bit frightening." Her eyes strayed back towards the girl, watching the slight smile on the girl's lips fade and disappear as if it'd never been there, Katy's eyes gazing distantly at the flowers. Perhaps the Cetra was disappointed in the world as it was?

"Are you going to try seeing that Zack again?" Elmyra asked.

Immediately, a smile came to Aerith's lips and she laughed, "I might... he seemed pretty nice. Certainly handsome."

Elmyra scraped the scrambled eggs into a bowl and handed them to Aerith, who set them on the table, "I just want you to stay here a few days... let things calm down a bit before going back up there. Your garden has missed you."

Green eyes turned towards the older woman and Aerith smiled sweetly, "Alright."

The rest of the meal followed and plates were distributed. Katy paused a moment, watching the other two simply start into their breakfast and she followed suit, glad that they weren't going to pray. She was hungry for some bacon! Conversation flowed over her and she ignored it for the most part, though she wished dearly that she could understand. It was like the time she'd tried playing that SNES Slayers game on an emulator on her computer... only the battle commands were translated.

Finishing off her breakfast and forcing herself not to swipe more bacon, Katy waited while Elmyra and Aerith finished eating, her eyes drifting around the room, looking out the window above the kitchen sink and wondering if the birds had all been killed by cars or the smog. Though she stopped that thought where it was. She didn't want to think about home again and start crying in a place where she couldn't complain to anyone about how much she missed her parents.

How long HAD she been there?

Her question, and attention was diverted by Aerith getting up, picking up plates- including the plate with four strips of bacon left on it and heading towards the trash can and starting to scrape off the remains. Getting to her feet, she reached out and snagged the bacon before it was sacrificed to the gods of the trash. Aerith blinked at her, but smiled and shrugged somewhat.

Turning, Katy headed towards the door, opening it and stepping out into the gloom that was the slums of Midgar, her path turning towards the garden tucked against the outer wall of the slums somehow there was sunlight here and Katy stepped into a patch of it, turning her face upwards, eyes closing. After a moment, she bowed her head once again, sniffling somewhat and giving a shake of her head before heading off further into the garden.

A large stone was set in the garden and Katy climbed atop it and sat, nibbling on her bacon, finally noticing Aerith who'd followed her out. The flower girl had gone to dig in the garden not that far away, her eyes straying up from the flowers she was tending and to the redhead every now and then.

Silence persisted. With a sigh, Katy put her now empty hands on the rock, leaning forward to watch Aerith. Softly, she began singing Aerith's theme from the game, watching as the girl lifted her head slightly but didn't look back, instead staring straight forward.

Oh so quietly, Aerith began to sing along, a lovely second soprano that matched Katy's rather well. Grinning, Katy sat back and continued to sing 'la la la' to the tune as those were the only words she really knew that would go with it. At least, it wasn't quiet anymore.

* * *

Maybe a week passed, or seven days. Or maybe nine, or ten... In any case, Katy realized all over again that she HATED her period. At least they had kotex in this world, after all, what kind of hell would the world be without pads?

The days sped by without incident, or word from Zack or even about what had happened when the power went out. Nor was there word if Sephiroth or Hojo were mad about their getting away. She hoped Seph was alright now. After all, she'd been making some headway with him... getting him to find her amusing at least. But that was as good a start as any. She needed to find him again though. She did NOT want him going to Nibelheim! Or if he did, she wanted to be there.

She stood on the corner with Aerith, wearing a quaint little dress that was one of Elmyra's older ones, feeling rather strange and hating the weird feeling she got when her legs were bald. Her hair was pulled into a French braid over the top of her head, holding back her bangs while the rest was left to hang in waves behind her shoulders. It HAD been fun to have her hair done, but she felt uncomfortable in the dress, yet had no way to tell them without being impolite... besides, it was clean clothes and all Elmyra seemed to wear was dresses.

Her hands, holding one of Aerith's baskets of flowers, she stood watching while the girl called out to strangers. How wrong it felt... like someone was watching them. Katy didn't really want to be there, but Aerith had gone and Katy almost wanted to get caught again. Not by Hojo, but she hoped Sephiroth had been sent out to get them.

Alas, her hopes weren't answered- at least not this time. The day went by without incident and they returned to Aerith's house unbothered. Amazingly, they weren't even bugged by the thugs, which made her wonder if Aerith had had some boyfriends before Zack that took care of things. After all, she seemed to go for the strong guys... but who didn't? Aerith was probably going to go back again tomorrow, maybe at least Zack will show up and she could ask- in Pictionary terms- when they were going to Nibelheim.

* * *

President Shinra was TIRED of hearing Hojo's complaints about losing two of his Cetra, but until the Turks found them, there wasn't much he could do but listen.

Hojo, still recovering from his one-sided catfight, stood before the president's desk, scowling, "I want them back, otherwise I can't do a thing with my research. Your Turks are slacking off and there's no excuse for it!"

"Don't you have the other one?" the president asked, puffing on his cigar, his rounded belly jiggling somewhat as he leaned back in his chair after knocking ash off into the trey on his large and expensive desk.

The professor stood still for a long moment, staring through his half-moon glasses at the president. "Naomi is still being infused with Mako and will not be even close to being useful for another month. I started my original tests with the one and to switch to Naomi would ruin everything. The other one will be used for something else, perhaps breeding with Sephiroth. If I'm careful, she won't die, and being Cetra, she should last longer than Sephiroth's Host Mother."

Softly, the fat blonde man- though he had a ring around the cranium- sighed, "The Turks are working on it, Hojo. Have more patience with them. Go... do something else, Hojo, I have other things that need to be attended to." Sharp blue eyes stared at the scientist from beneath heavy lids. No, he didn't get to the top by being stupid. Hojo was valuable, but he needed to remember his place in the grand scheme of things. Pouting, Hojo retreated down the stairs, his lab coat fluttering behind him as he walked.

* * *

They sat in Aerith's church, the girl in pink pulling weeds from the flowers that grew in the center of the broken floor. Katy sat in a pew at the front, staring up at the ceiling, which did not have a hole in it currently, Cloud had NOT fallen through it yet. How the hell a roof could break someone's fall... Damn, that'd have to hurt.

Of course, it WAS a game. Can't let the hero die that early in the game. Hero Shield indeed! Katy just hoped she had one, though, so far things seem to have proven that she did. After all, how else could she have survived this long?

"Mimimimi mimimimimimimimimimi Flowers mimimimimimi mimimimi?" Aerith said, looking back at Katy... or more, she said her word for flowers, "Flowers pick, come?" she tried when she got stared at. Slowly, Katy had learned a few words of the language, but nothing either of interest or much use unless you were talking about flowers or cooking. It was hard to understand the words sometimes as well, simply because of the tendency to speak everything practically backwards. But then, she probably thought the same thing when Katy tried using words of their language. Hard way to learn Japanese, that's for sure, though Katy wasn't quite sure it WAS Japanese.

Getting to her feet, she brushed the back of her long skirt off and came to crouch near Aerith, watching as the girl carefully picked flowers and put them into the basket she'd brought with her. Moving to the other side of the garden, Katy started doing the same, though she simply put them into her skirt and carried them back over to the basket where she set them in, all the blooms facing the same direction, leaning against the side of the basket. Another trip like that and Aerith gestured for her to stop. Picking up the basket, Aerith turned towards the door- and stopped.

Reno stood leaning against the frame of the door, his clothes rumpled, hair a mess, and a cig hanging from his lips. The tall lanky man lifted a long hand to his cigarette and took it from his lips, holding it aside and tapping the ash from it. "Hello Aerith," he said, sharp eyes watching as the redhead backed up a step or two, frowning slightly, her glasses reflecting light and hiding her eyes.

The flower girl straightened, "Hello, Reno," she returned, offering a bit of a smile.

"I'm not here to capture you two, just visiting," he stated, puffing on his cigarette once more.

Aerith glanced back at Katy, casting the girl a smile. "Oh, so you're off duty right now?" He nodded slightly. "We were just heading to the upper plate." She gestured slightly with her basket, stepping forward. She could hear Katy's soft sneakers shuffling behind her as she walked. If only she could reassure the girl that it was alright. She seemed to be rather nervous around men for some reason. Perhaps the girl had gotten raped? Or maybe she didn't like guys like that? Either way, Aerith couldn't just ask her. The language barrier was still a solid wall ... and Aerith was FAR too embarrassed to draw stick figures to demonstrate the concept.

"You shouldn't," Reno stated, breaking into her thoughts. "Sephiroth's been put on search duty for you as well. Hojo insisted."

The girl perked up immediately, "Sephiroth?" she asked, gaining both Reno and Aerith's attention. With a faint blush, Katy spoke again, "Sephiroth-" her hand lifted to shade her eyes and she made as if she were looking for something, then pointed at herself and Aerith. "Hai? Iie?"

"What?" Reno asked, pushing off the splintering wood of the door frame, his hand taking the cigarette from his mouth and tapping the ash from it once more.

Aerith nodded, "Hai," she stated to Katy, then looked back at the Turk, "She was asking if Sephiroth was looking for us. She always puts nouns at the beginning of her 'sentences', but once you start thinking backwards, she gets easier to understand. At least she tries to get straight to the point."

Giving a snort, Reno looked towards Katy, noting the dreamy look on her face. "Why would she care?" he fell silent, and the redheaded girl turned her attention back towards him... finally. "Unless she's got something for the bastard."

Aerith laughed, "I don't think so. She seems rather scared of men as far as I've seen." Shrugging, "I could ask though." Pausing, Aerith thought a moment on how to ask, finally pointing at Katy, "Sephiroth," she hugged on Reno- inadvertently pleasing the Turk who smirked slightly.

Katy stared, processing the words and gestures. Finally grinning mischievously, "Bishonen," she agreed.

"Well. That answers that question," Aerith murmured, putting a hand to her face.

Reno laughed slightly, "She must be masochistic."

Turning a frown towards Reno, "That's mean to say of her. She isn't... I don't think so anyway. If you'll excuse us, we've got a train to catch." She started past Reno, but was stopped by his catching hold of her wrist.

"I really don't think you should," he told her truthfully. "The place is crawling with SOLDIER and Sephiroth's lurking around up there. Here, I'll buy your flowers-" Reno was stopped by Katy swiping the basket and skipping out the doors past him. Aerith gave a bright laugh and slipped from his grip, dashing after the other girl. "Damnit," he muttered, throwing his cig down and stomping on it as he headed after the two.

Though he couldn't stand near them, he COULD watch from across the street. After all, if anyone saw him with them- specially a Shinra employee who knew that he was supposed to be out looking for them- he'd get in trouble for not doing his job, even though he was technically off duty today. Reno huffed slightly, blowing smoke from his nose and watching it trail upwards again, forming a halo around Aerith.

* * *

Katy stood by Aerith's side again, her hair done into several braids wound around her head, bangs left loose but curled. Aerith enjoyed playing with hair, but that was alright, after all, she didn't pull it painfully like Katy's sister did sometimes. Her gaze wandered the area, noting Reno standing leaning against a lamppost some ways down the street, having another smoke. She'd have to illustrate to him what would happen. She sniggered slightly to herself, briefly imagining how she'd do it.

However, her attention was caught by someone else... It wasn't Sephiroth, but Aerith might enjoy this encounter. Nudging the girl, Katy leaned in, "Zack- Bishonen?" Aerith's blush was rather humorous and the girl contrived to have Aerith's back turned towards the direction Zack was coming from, though she kept an eye on him... yeah, he'd seen them and was coming. "Aerith ai Zack!" Katy teased.

"Oh! So what if I think he's cute?" Aerith burst out with, fluffing up like a flustered bird.

Perfect timing. "You do?"

Katy burst out laughing, turning around and rapping her arms around herself. "Woot! Mimimi mimimi mimi mimimi mimimimimimi mimimi mimi!"

Aerith's face was an alarming shade of red. Slowly, she turned to face Zack who was looking down at her with an amused grin. "Uh..." was all she managed to squeeze from her throat.

His grin widened, "I'm flattered you think so, lady!" he stated, putting one fist on his hip and striking a pose. "After all, I am your knight in shining armor!"

Still, she was unable to speak, so he continued, aware of the redhead's continuing giggles. "She's rather manipulative, don't you think?"

"Yes... sometimes..." Aerith managed to squeeze out. "Um... how... how have you been? You... didn't get in trouble, did you?"

Zack shook his head, "I was surprised actually... Sephiroth even asked me directly if I'd done it. He reads minds, so I couldn't get away with lying, but he didn't care. He's supposed to be out looking for you... as are the Turks-"

"Reno," Katy stated, pointing towards the Turk, waving towards him.

Zack blinked, watching as the Turk lit up another cigarette and scowled in their direction. "Oh... I guess he's off duty," Zack guessed.

Aerith nodded, "Yes, he tried to stop us from coming up here today, but Katy wanted to." Casting a glance back at the girl, she stated, "Katy Ai Sephiroth." The redhead looked at her and grinned mischievously, winking. Aerith was disappointed that she couldn't embarrass Katy about what she freely admitted to.

Giving a snort, Zack shook his head, "It's still dangerous for you two to be up here. Shinra sent Sephiroth out, and the general only gets sent on things that really need to be done and it doesn't matter if they're done quietly."

The flower girl sighed, "But I need the money... With three to feed..."

Briefly, he looked confused, his eyes trailing downwards. She frowned at him, "My mother, myself, and Katy." His brows lifted and he gave a soft 'oh' and grinned once more. "We'll be alright with Reno watching over us."

"Except when he goes on duty," Zack reminded, glancing towards the Turk once more. "I'm supposed to be out looking for you as well, but I'll tell them that I didn't see you. I'll even lie to Sephiroth," though he was fairly sure that the general would see through that immediately, the man had a knack for spotting things like that. But Aerith didn't need to know that.

* * *

Katy turned her back towards the two, unable to understand what they were talking about, but had piped in with Reno's location when she heard something resembling 'Turks' said. She had no clue if it was in a timely manner or even fit in with the conversation, but they knew now. Reaching over, she took the basket of flowers from Aerith's grip, stepping a few feet away to give them a bit more 'privacy', after all, three's company. An elderly man ambled up to her, asked something involving the word 'flowers', "Itch Gil," Katy replied, trying to pick up some idea of what he was saying from expressions and gestures. He pulled out three coins and Katy identified them as gil easily, taking the money and handing him three flowers in return.

Dropping the money into the basket at the end of the stems, she looked around, watching as another SOLDIER went past, looked their direction, but went on by. Perhaps he thought that if they were the ones they were looking for, Zack wouldn't be flirting with one of them. After all, Zack WAS first class. What Katy wondered was if Cloud had not made it, then how much better at the sword was Zack? It was an interesting question, but one she couldn't readily ask at the time. After all... did Zack even currently KNOW Cloud? Possibly.

Another elderly person made their way towards Katy, but she couldn't tell the gender of the thing, just that it was yelling at her. "Itch gil?" she offered, trying to hold her ground before the flapping arms of the creature. Her eyes strayed towards Aerith, who was still talking with Zack. "Aerith!" Katy called, gaining the girl's attention and she immediately caught hold of the old person's hands, speaking gently and possibly explaining that the redhead hadn't meant to be rude in any way. Taking a flower from the basket, she pressed it into the hand of the strange bag of bones and wrinkles. Stated, the creature wandered off, muttering to itself.

Aerith gave a gentle smile, patting the hand that held the basket and Katy pouted slightly, waving her free hand back towards Zack. With one last reassuring look, Aerith turned back towards her boyfriend.

Thankfully, no other incidents occurred, except when one somewhat younger man tried to start up a conversation with her and got stared at blankly for it. Sadly, it was a cute guy that seemed rather kind. Alas, friendships, and certainly love, could not be based only on looks. Besides, if he'd been able to understand Katy, he may have been quite disgusted. After all, her sense of humor wasn't the cleanest.

Zack stood with them all day, leaning against the wall and talking with Aerith while Katy sold the flowers and tried to keep a watch out. Reno left around afternoon, either back on duty or off to a bar now that he was assured that Zack wasn't going to take them in. Evening rolled around and Aerith reluctantly said goodbye to Zack and led Katy back to the train station, heading back down to Sector 7.

* * *

Zack walked with a smile pinned to his lips... after all, he'd met an angel! Meandering out of the elevator and onto the floor that housed the first class soldiers, he neglected to watch where he was going- and nearly ran into Sephiroth.

Blinking, he straightened and saluted the general who stood with his arms folded on his chest. "Where did you see them?"

Gulping, Zack blinked, "See who?"

Sephiroth's expression didn't changed, but he didn't look amused. "The two Cetra."

Forcing himself not to look away, Zack let the lie slip past his lips, "I haven't seen them sir."

"You're trying my patience," was the subtle threat and Zack began to sweat. Silence persisted. Zack dropped his eyes, and still felt Sephiroth's gaze burning a hole in his head. A snort, and Sephiroth reached out, grabbing hold of Zack's shirt, pulling the slightly younger man closer. "If you're trying to protect them, you're not doing a good job."

"I'm doing the best I can, sir," Zack replied with, lifting his head and meeting Sephiroth's eyes once more, finding strength not in the lie, but in the truth.

Silence fell again, and finally, Sephiroth let him go. "If I had actually had any interest in finding them, I would have found them by now," the general was forced to point out. "I would at least like to know of a general area to avoid in my 'search'."

A startled laugh escaped Zack and the young man's shoulders began to shake. "Once I think I've figured you out, you go and do something else!" Zack shook his head slowly, "The corner of Third and Prince. Aerith sells flowers there, the other girl is helping her." He paused a moment, "She likes you, the redhead that is..."

Sephiroth quirked a brow, looking uninterested despite, "You should be more careful in who you let see you."

"Well... if I'm there and not taking them in, then wouldn't it be assumed that those two aren't the ones we're looking for? I've never disobeyed orders before... and neither have you."

The general leaned against the wall once more, as he had been doing when Zack came in. "Did you happen to find out where they're staying?"

"In sector five slums, I think there would be a garden there somewhere," Zack replied, trusting Sephiroth not to use this information to bring them in. After all... if the man had truly meant to catch them, he would have done so by now; instead of wandering around the richer parts of the city. "Any word on Harold's car?" Sephiroth shook his head, gaze drifting off towards the opposite wall... a somewhat glazed look in his eyes. "I've had my heart in my throat all day and it's rather tiring, good night Sephiroth." This didn't catch the general's attention, so Zack moved on past the man, heading into the room he shared with two other guys.

* * *

The silence was deafening. And Katy couldn't stand it anymore. She could almost think she was beginning to forget how to speak her own language. She'd managed to sneak out of the house and into the garden without making a sound, and now she sat on the rock in the garden with the silence tearing at her heart. "I'm so lonely," she whispered softly to herself, her nightgown covered knees pulled against her chest. Well... the thing she was wearing more resembled a muumuu, but she slept in it anyway.

"Mommy... Daddy. Samantha... I miss them. I miss Samantha's slamming the doors and yelling at me. I miss hugging her and getting teased by her. I miss cuddling on mom and dad. I miss being able to understand other people. I miss being misunderstood in everything I said because no one could think the way I do. Most of all... I miss being told I'm loved." Yes, she was desperate enough to hear words she could understand that she would talk to herself. As her words progressed, more tears fell and her voice moved into a normal volume. "I miss Chris even... And Michow... I haven't even figured out where she is... probably Hojo's experiment by now. Good friend that I am."

Something touched her back, blinking, she reached back to brush whatever it was away- and found hair instead. Looking back fearfully, she found a broad shoulder and long silver hair, Sephiroth's profile and glowing green eyes staring back at her. Sighing with relief, Katy moved a bit, allowing him a bit more of the rock to sit on, and leaned against his back. "I wish I could ask you how long you'd been there," she said softly, figuring that he'd heard quite a bit of her monologue already, why not continue it. "But I can't. And I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright and that I'm trying to make sure that nothing bad happens to you... A lot's already happened that you didn't deserve and it's not fair that you have to deal with it. I believe you can be a beautiful person if you were just shown how. You had no control over what or who you were born as." She stopped talking a moment, feeling him shift slightly against her back. "Wo ai ne, Sephiroth." It was so easy to tell him that... specially when she wasn't sure he even understood. But she left it at that, letting him think about it maybe.

Silence met her for the longest time. Yet he wanted to speak... And she couldn't understand him... yet she knew that he couldn't understand her and she'd simply talked. She already seemed to know him, maybe she'd understand on some level. "I keep dreaming of you," he said softly, feeling her sigh against his back and slight shifting to snuggle up against him better, it was a bit chill out tonight. "You tell me things in these dreams, and I understand, but when I wake, I can't remember what you said. I want to know... what power have you over me?" once started, the words flowed, but paused from time to time, and he had to pull them out of the pit he'd thrown all thoughts into when he had realized he was different and that no one would understand. "I almost want you to be able to understand me... but maybe it's better this way. You can't tell anyone what you heard."

"Wo ai ne, Sephiroth," she said once more and he felt her turn, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, her face pressed into his hair, breath warm on his neck. "Bishonen," she murmured, though obviously didn't mean it in the context the word was usually used in. It was a word she knew though, and that came close to what she wanted to tell him. "I understand your pain."

His eyes widened and he nearly choked. Had she really said that? Had he really heard her say that? Suddenly, his eyes began to sting and he lifted a hand to rub one of them, startled as the tear slid out and swiftly down the smooth planes of his cheek to drip from his chin. Her arms tightened around him slightly, firm, but gentle, her fingers clutching the fabric of his black shirt. Silence fell once more, but it was one neither truly wanted to break.

* * *

He wasn't really sure how it had happened... just that she'd finally let him go, and left him cold where she'd been for so long. At one point, she'd fallen asleep against him and Sephiroth had been careful not to move and make her fall. How strange it was to have someone trust him enough to sleep in his presence... even in the war those under his command had been wary of him, keeping their tents some distance from his.

But she'd slept ON him.

'I understand your pain' she'd said. He was sure he'd heard it. Maybe she'd learned the words... someone had gotten the concept of 'understanding' across to her and she'd repeated the word? But how could she have gotten the grammar so perfect? Maybe he hadn't heard it? Maybe he was just desperate and had let himself imagine it? In any case, he'd heard her tell him she loved him. He had heard her tell him in simplified words that she thought him beautiful.

His trek back to the tower was long... but only because he took his time and once entering his room, only took off his boots before flopping into bed. Sephiroth was ready for his hentai dreams this night. After all, was it really so bad? She was cute, and did feel something for him... and she understood his pain.

Slowly, he fell into sleep, and let what had become his new reoccurring dream take over. It was FAR better than his old dreams which were usually suppressed memories of Hojo's experiments. She understood though. She knew about all that and loved him anyway. His last truly conscious thought was that he felt like he was flying... that something had been lifted from him, the door to his cage opened and he'd been set free.


	8. Calm

Sephiroth hadn't remembered to change his clothes when he got up. No one noticed... except that he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, and all the females who happened to see him nearly died of Bishonen Overload. He WAS wearing a black turtleneck and black pants with his boots hidden under the legs, and that's just damn sexy. He was also wearing a faint smile- which he also failed to notice.

Zack did.

The general sat in the gym, somewhere near the center, hands on his knees, bare feet tucked under him, back slightly slumped. His eyes remained open, but were glazed. It was quite obvious to even the most thick headed that Sephiroth's mind was definitely NOT on what he was supposed to be doing... which was the same thing he did every day after breakfast. Meditation, the man had always said, was the key to keeping your mind and body in perfect harmony throughout the day.

Zack stood just to the side of Sephiroth, where he could see the man's face- and had yet to be noticed though he'd been there for quite some time. No, Sephiroth was NOT himself today. Finally, he came closer, flopping down onto the floor beside Sephiroth, "Who is she?"

The words startled him into straightening his back, the general returning 'home' but he hadn't quite figured out how to turn the lights back on. "What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm meditating?" he finally managed to sputter.

The first classer smirked, "Well, I wouldn't have said anything except that it was quite obvious that you weren't meditating, or more, you weren't meditating on that nothingness you talk about so much." Sephiroth scowled at the black haired man. "So who is she?"

"What makes you think it was anyone at all?" Sephiroth asked in return, not wanting to admit that he really had been thinking of someone, nor say anything more in an attempt to throw Zack off the trail, which would only lead the bright young man down the path Seph didn't want him to tread. Though, he was already on it and would likely follow it to the end.

Zack took a breath, bright eyes glancing aside briefly, "Just a hunch," he replied. "I've been in love a few times myself, so I recognize the signs well enough. I just hadn't expected YOU to fall." He began to laugh, "She must be something!"

Still, Sephiroth attempted to keep his emotions hidden by putting on a mask of slight boredom, "Oh really... and what 'signs' are those?"

The younger man shifted, throwing his feet out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. "Lets see... Inattention to the details you SO love, completely forgetting to yell at people when they screw up, dazed look on your face like you'd gotten hit in the head with something blunt, oh... the real kicker... you've been smiling all day."

"First, you're complaining? Second, I don't yell. Third, you're an idiot. Fourth..." Sephiroth paused, glancing away a moment before an insuppressible urge to be sassy surfaced. "So?"

A laugh burst from Zack and he fell back on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Oh how the mighty fall!" he crowed, finally calming enough to sit up, "Who is she!" he insisted.

Sephiroth shook his head, neglecting to answer. Instead, he turned his attention back to what he'd supposed to have been doing to begin with. This time, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out, tuning the sound of Zack's breathing out... alas, he couldn't escape the thoughts that the younger man had stirred. HAD he been smiling all day? Was it that obvious? Most of all, he wondered how it had happened... was this really love? It certainly felt different- nothing like anything he'd ever felt... the thrill of battle didn't even compare to the rush he was getting from this... and it had lasted all day and he hadn't really done anything. Sure it was hurting his work ethics but... hell with that. He could slack for a day, everyone else got regular breaks, holidays, sick days, he never did. He LIVED here.

"Hey Sephiroth," Zack was still there apparently, "I'm going to go see my girl. Wanna come?"

Opening his eyes, realizing that he was in fact smiling, he got to his feet, "Not going to get anything done today anyway," he muttered. Zack started laughing again, shaking his head as he watched Sephiroth pull his boots back on and stalk past the slightly shorter man and out the door.

* * *

Sephiroth stood leaning against the wall of a building, arms folded on his chest. Across the street, Zack, Aerith, and... _her_. Aerith was tucked against the brick of a wall, Zack had his hand on it, just beside her head, the angle of his body pinning her there as he spoke, slowly sliding in closer as the hours passed.

Katy on the other hand, was standing a few feet away from them, ignoring them completely in favor of flirting outrageously at Sephiroth, pouting when he managed not to smile at her antics.

Finally, she turned her back towards him, folding her arms under her breasts... and glanced back at him over her shoulder, letting him see her pout. He couldn't hold it in anymore, his smile cracked the mask he wore and his shoulders shook slightly with the silent laugh. She swirled around, pumped her fist several times in a victory dance and generally looked very immature, but cute at the same time.

Noticing the strange movement, Zack looked up from Aerith, frowning slightly and letting his gaze trail towards what Katy seemed to be so amused with. "Mystery solved," he stated, grinning broadly.

"Huh?" Aerith asked, looking beyond his broad shoulders, finally noticing Sephiroth. Her face went pale, "Oh no- Zack-" her large eyes turned up towards him.

Shaking his head, Zack smiled, "I think Reno's rubbed off on him. He's taking the week off. Besides, if he'd really wanted to catch you, you wouldn't have even gotten out of the parking lot in the first place." His gaze trailed back towards Katy where she was pointing and laughing at Sephiroth.. who was quite amused by her in return.

"Sephiroth Ai Katy," he told her, catching her attention. "Sephiroth ai Katy." He made sure to put his words in a way that she could interpret what he meant, making a slight gesture with his chin towards Sephiroth for added measure.

A wicked grin split her lips, "Really!" she asked, her eyes sliding back towards Sephiroth who seemed to be vaguely interested in finding out what was going on. She missed seeing Zack and Aerith's confused expressions as the girl shoved the handle of the basket of flowers into Aerith's hand and dashed across the street the moment it was safe and glomped onto Sephiroth's arm, dragging him off the wall and down the street- much to the shock and amusement of those watching.

Shoving his hand through his hair, Zack gave a slight laugh, "She's manipulative... and strange, but something about her caught his attention. Makes me wonder what it is about her." A troubled expression crossed his features briefly.

"I don't know," Aerith murmured in return, "But you feel it... don't you? It's like she knows you better than you know yourself and anything you do she fully expected you to do."

His eyes turned back from the street, staring at her face. "So I'm not just crazy."

Aerith smirked, "I wouldn't believe it of you."

"Wonder where she learned that word though, did you teach her?"

A sigh escaped her, "I didn't, maybe she already knew it." A shrug was given.

* * *

"Car, street, brick, building," Katy named, pointing as she walked, tucked against his side, arm linked with Sephiroth's, hand claimed firmly by his and fingers laced. He wasn't sure how it had happened even. Sephiroth was really only aware that she was talking and everything she as saying was flying out the other ear, pushed along its way by the thumping of his heart and the wings he could sear he had at the moment.

Rather suddenly, she stopped though, leaving him to step forward once more before realizing and looking back at her. "Sephiroth," she said softly, looking up at him with soulful brown eyes. "Sephiroth go Nibelheim?" He stared at her... coherent thought was truly beyond him at the moment, but she clutched his hand, pulling on it slightly, "Sephiroth go Nibelheim!" she insisted.

Pulling his mind in from the clouds, he thought about her words, turning them and trying to make sense of them. "No," he said finally, her word for the negative. "Sephiroth no go Nibelheim." What had made her ask such a thing? There was no reason for him to go to that mountain town... didn't he have a soldier from there?

Her smile distracted him, "Sephiroth no go," she told him, moving forward to put her arms around his waist... right in front of perhaps fifteen people who all gawked when his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. "Seph go Nibelheim, Seph take Katy." She lifted her head from his chest and gave him a firm look, "Seph take Katy Nibelheim."

"Yes," he agreed, unsure of why she was so insistent on her going with him to Nibelheim if he were to go. It didn't hurt to agree, after all, it wasn't likely that he'd be going to such a remote place.

She smiled once more, good mood returning and she slid back, taking his hands again, dragging him back the way they'd come, though he didn't even remember getting so far from the corner of Prince and Third...

Once they'd gotten back to the corner, Katy stopped and smiled at him, moving to give him one last hug... and after a moment of hesitation, she kissed his cheek, sliding back and heading off to cross the street and return to where Aerith and Zack were still standing, though they had returned to actually selling flowers. Blinking, Sephiroth reached out, catching Katy's arm and stopping her before she stepped out into the street. Tucking her arm over his, he cast a smile down at her and let a car pass before stepping out into the street and walking her across.

"It's getting late, Zack," the general stated, unaware that he hadn't let go of the slightly smaller girl's hand yet. She didn't seem to mind, instead, she leaned against him, seeming to calm down for the time being. "Time we left." His gaze rested on Aerith briefly, a slight nod given towards her.

A kiss on the cheek was given by Zack and Aerith turned bright pink as he stepped away from her. As they did that, Sephiroth moved to remove Katy from his arm, though he did so regretfully. How her warmth radiated from wherever she touched him, sliding deep and melting his heart with a single glance and smile... how he wanted to do the many things he'd dreamed of doing with her. But he was quite sure that didn't occur right after the realization of love. Was this really love? If so... he couldn't quite understand how he'd lived without it.

She was looking up at his face with a slight smile as he turned towards her. "Good night, Sephiroth," she said softly, "Sleep well." He nodded slightly to her, feeling her hands slide off his arm and he stepped away, turned and started off. Zack trailed, the younger man walking backwards and grinning still as he waved. Finally, he realized that Sephiroth had gotten fairly far ahead and turned, jogging to catch up with the man, slapping the general's shoulder, which Sephiroth ignored profusely.

* * *

He was restless, excited, but with no outlet. Zack seemed to be in the same state, but he didn't bother attempting to hide it. Sephiroth kept his mask of calm over his features, keeping himself from bouncing around the hall and fidgeting just as Zack was. However, the moment he got to his room, he swept up Masamune and stepped back out and headed down to the gym. There were a few other people in the large room, but they were sparing and off to the side. Sephiroth took himself to another corner, looking in the mirror briefly- trying to find those 'signs' Zack had spoken of earlier. Of course, he saw nothing different about himself, but he certainly felt different, perhaps that was what mattered.

Taking Masamune from the sheathe, he dropped it to the floor and swept it up against the wall with a bare foot. Gripping the hilt, blade pointed towards the high ceiling, he took careful paces backwards. Eyes sliding closed, he let his body take over, blending will and muscle into one harmonious whole. Masamune sliced the air, not just cutting efficiently, but singing as he wove his way through the dance of man and weapon.

He lost track of time, didn't keep his mind to watching every move for mistakes, he just let the dance carry him, let those wings he seemed to have sprouted fly him through the moves. And he completely forgot that there were witnesses to this outpouring of his soul.

The strange bladesong caused first one to look back, then his partner, the other pair soon followed. "God... he was good before, but I think he's finally become perfect," whispered one slightly effeminate soldier who stood with a somewhat short blonde young man with blue eyes.

Cloud nodded slightly, "Yeah..." inwardly he reflected on his goal to become like Sephiroth. Someday. Hopefully soon.

Zack meandered in, buster sword on his back, having had the same thought as Sephiroth, though a little later than the general. And stopped. Briefly, he gaped just as the others, but finally shook himself and went into motion, drawing his sword and deftly blocking Sephiroth's Kata attack.

The ringing of the swords buzzed in the air for a moment as Sephiroth and Zack stared at each other. A grin spread itself across Zack's lips and they hopped apart, taking up the spar in a flawless dance that held no use except for the sheer enjoyment of the movement. Neither having the desire to win till they were worn out.

Somehow, Sephiroth ended up grinning broadly, unaware that anyone other than Zack could see it. "Alright," he breathed, "I admit. I was wrong. It's a bit distracting, but not to the point of causing mistakes." He sliced to the left and stepped forward for a thrust and opposing swing.

Zack laughed, deftly blocking the side swings and simply sidestepped the thrust, "Glad you've finally come around," he replied, "You should have done it sooner." He twirled his blade in a move he'd learned from Sephiroth, stabbing towards the general several times before dancing to the side in preparation of the return attack.

"Maybe," Sephiroth agreed, dodging the thrusts and blocking several as well as ignoring the blade twirl.

Silence except for the swish and sing of blades- "Beautiful isn't she?" Another swift exchanging of blocks and attacks twirled them around the gym, bringing them close to Cloud and Rand who backed out of the way swiftly.

Sephiroth gave a laugh, "Mine or yours?" His bare feet carefully paced backwards as Zack pushed some advantage he thought he saw... or maybe he just felt like pressing in. Seph didn't care, he just let it happen, instead of taking advantage of the many holes in Zack's defenses and using Masamune to point them out to him, he merely retreated.

A doge as Masamune swished at the air near his head, then answer, "Both!" Zack sprung back as Sephiroth turned the tables easily, backing the younger man up along the floor.

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, smirking somewhat as he saw Zack drop his guard once more. "However, simply because I feel like humoring you doesn't mean you can leave holes in your defenses." With that, Masamune punctuated the statement with a swift smacking of Zack's sword and prick at his chest. Pure silence descended as they came to a stop.

Zack held one hand up, "Alright, point taken," his grin remained though. He watched as Sephiroth retrieved Masamune's sheathe and his boots, putting the sword away and simply letting his boots hang over his shoulder as he took himself out of the gym and back to his room.

* * *

She lay on his table, her beautiful body slightly damp and gleaming in the lights like an angel. Hojo stood over her, looking at her with clinical uncaring. Her hair had been cut off just under her ears, which were slightly pointed now. Yes, things were going well with his work, she was taking to the infusions and mutations quite well. Slowly, Naomi was beginning to turn into something far more useful than she had previously been. A creature of superior intelligence, strength, speed, and stamina coupled with the powers of a Cetra... what he'd thought he'd achieved with Sephiroth.

How that one had disappointed him! Oh, Sephiroth had been perfect, but only for a short time. Then others had interacted with him and changed him. He'd been contaminated with other people's ideas and words, molding him into something that got distracted easily and reacted to perceived insults so swiftly. Hotheaded. Sephiroth had become a fool who pretended to strive for perfection, a flawlessness that he could never attain simply because of his egotistical view of the world.

Hojo's eyes narrowed slightly, "No... Naomi, you'll surpass him. You'll dispose of him and take his place. You'll bring in the new world order. You'll become the new goddess where he would only fail... miserably."

* * *

Blackness, the deepest pitch of the color known to creation was the color of the sky... yet a bed- if one could call it that, all it seemed to really consist of was the soft mattress in the 'floor' with a red as blood satin fitted sheet and onyx top sheet, rumpled somewhat, black pillows scattered about on one end of it... And Sephiroth sat waiting.

She appeared, wearing a silken robe of bloodied silver, making her pale-rose skin glow in comparison. Her hair was loose, trailing down her back in coppery red waves. A smile came to her lips as her delicate and tiny hands untied the black ribbon from around her waist. Sephiroth stood then, causing her to stop and watch him as he paced around behind her, hands coming to rest on her shoulders, gently sliding the robe down off them and letting it flutter to the floor.

"I realized," he said slowly, "That I am in love with you. Though it's rather odd, not only because you are currently a dream, but because I can't even have a rational conversation with you in reality... and I'm not supposed to have feelings... I'm not normal, I'm better than a human, I'm-"

"Getting a big head," she interrupted, "And what is normal but a label people like to use to make themselves feel like they fit in. There IS no such thing as normal and there never will be until true cloning happens and even then, only if a specific clone were to take over the world except for a few others... Damn... that'd be boring as hell."

He laughed softly, hand lifting to gently sweep her hair back from her neck, placing soft kisses along the pale unblemished skin there. His other hand reached around in front of her, cupping her breast. "And isn't seducing you my job?" she breathed, leaning back against him, eyes falling closed.

Only a moment was spared in his kisses, and that was to state one word in answer to her question, "Perhaps." The hand holding back her hair shifted, sliding down the gentle curve of her back and around at her hip, tracing down further, sliding his fingers in. She shifted her stance to accommodate him, one hand lifting to touch his face, the other going to her own breast.

* * *

Zack couldn't really sleep, but he couldn't exactly get up and go wandering around the building... He wondered if Sephiroth was suffering the same way. Probably not. A grin touched his lips as he linked his hands behind his head where he lay in his bunk in the somewhat small room he shared. He could hear Quin's soft snoring and the wheeze snort of Don, and that made him wish he could get to sleep and not have to hear them.

But his mind kept returning to Aerith. Her gentle smile, her ability to finish his sentences, her shimmering green eyes. How would she look in nothing but that black ribbon around her throat?

Swiftly, he shoved that thought aside. He wondered if he could slip out without waking his roomies, without getting caught... after all, he was still only a soldier, even if he was first class. He didn't even know where she lived, so getting out would only be the start of the problems.

Stretching, Zack yawned widely, dropping his hands to the bed beside him once he'd finished. Finally, he turned over, thumping the pillow over his head.

* * *

Her slightly labored breathing echoed through the room, sweaty hair flung out over the black satin of the sheet. His own silver hair fallen forward to mingle with hers and add further contrast in colors. "Sephiroth," she whisper-moaned, "Sephiroth!"

"Call me god," he told her.

"You'll always be the only god in my temple!" she replied with, managing to grin at him before falling back into the grips of lust and curl up towards him, arms and legs wrapped around his body.

Silence fell except for their breathing, but slowly, the moan rose in her throat, "Sephiroth!" she screamed again in ecstasy, throwing her head back.

"SEPHIROTH!"

The general sat up, eyes wide, breathing hard... another area of his body quite hard as well, embarrassingly so. His gaze finally turned towards Hojo, realizing that the scientist was standing over him.. and he wasn't in the lab. Sighing, Sephiroth pulled the blankets more firmly over his waist and scowled at the crusty old man. "What do you want?"

Hojo looked somewhat peeved, "You're a slacker, good for nothing creature that serves no use except to use perfectly good air. You were sent out to find my test subjects and you've only spent ONE WEEK out looking and after that, you've hung around the tower like this was some holiday!"

Sephiroth decided he'd had enough of this, even before Hojo had really started, and slid his feet to the floor. Getting up, he contrived to loom over Hojo as much as he could- and was quite thankful of the shorts he was currently wearing though they didn't hide much from view. "And what if it's a useless hunt anyway?" Sephiroth shot back, having grown somewhat bold with the constant reassurance that he wasn't a freak from his dreams... and he belatedly realized that he could remember what she'd said this time and quickly held onto it though his mouth continued to speak, "Am I not entitled to a few days off? As I recall you've had sixteen this year, three just in the last month, nearly a week last month after you let that little GIRL beat the shit out of you. You're one to count me lazy when I'M the one that's gotten you fame and fortune and position in this damn company.

"You look on all people as if they were nothing but lab rats for you. You've done NOTHING to contribute to society. You've found no cures for diseases with your work, your attempts to make the perfect foot soldier have failed miserably, and I'm beginning to think that my birth was a fluke accident that you claimed was intentional and you didn't know what the fuck you were doing while Ghast did all the real work with you riding on his coat tails and disposing of him when he got inconvenient for you. Hojo, get out of my room right now before I break your neck. Never come in here again."

The scientist had gone white... as a sheet. Perhaps even a few more of his hairs had gone gray as well. But he stepped back, edging towards the door, eyes wide behind the half-moons of his glasses. He stepped out into the hall once the door opened and nearly ran away. Somehow, the pansy had managed not to run away. Instead, he turned and headed down the hall at a fast clip, scowling.

Softly, Sephiroth sighed, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. He really doubted Hojo would never return to his room. He'd come again when he wanted something... but in the meantime, he grabbed up some new clothes and headed towards the shower.

* * *

Katy was beginning to wonder about these weird dreams. "I'm obsessed with him... that's it," she rationalized as she dried her hair, standing in what had practically become her bedroom in Aerith's house. In any case Zack had assured her that Sephiroth had something for her, so she just had to play it careful and hope that she didn't scare him off by coming on too strong.

Slowly, she sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall, "But I need to find out what happened to Michelle..." Getting up, she ran a brush through her damp hair, dropping the towel over the chair at the vanity. Setting the brush down and straightened her shirt and pulled her pants up a bit. It seemed like she'd lost a bit of weight in only the short time since she'd last worn her old clothes. Trooping down the stairs for breakfast, she flopped down in the chair she normally sat in, casting a smile towards the two, "Good morning," she told them, taking care to say the words correctly.

Aerith looked back, smiling, "Good morning," she replied, returning the favor of using English. The brunet made her way over from the kitchen, leaving her mother to finish cooking. Running her fingers through Katy's hair, the flower girl pulled her ribbon out of her hair, setting the white material on the table as she tied the strands of red into a rope braid.

Katy reached out, picking up the tiny sphere. "Materia..." she murmured, knowing quite well where Aerith got this particular bit of hardened Lifestream, though it seemed like Aerith wanted to talk about it, perhaps ask why it didn't do anything. Standing, Katy took hold of Aerith's hand, placing the Materia into her palm and folding her fingers over it, pressing it to her chest, expression somber, looking into those deep green eyes firmly. Hopefully Aerith would get the idea to keep it close and safe, not just for her Mother. "Ifalna," Katy told the green-eyed girl, patting Aerith's hand gently and returned to her seat.

Once more, silence fell and Aerith sat at the table, staring down at the Holy Materia. Looking up at Elmyra, Aerith offered a faint smile, "See? She did it again. I've never mentioned my mother to her... I can't tell her that she gave this to me, yet she seems to know anyway."

Elmyra looked back, noting the far away look on Katy's face, as if she were looking into the future. "I see," she said softly, but she was forced to turn back towards her cooking lest it burn. "Are you going again today? You're going to run out of flowers if you keep it up."

Aerith smiled, "But I want to see Zack... and I'm sure Katy would like to see Sephiroth. Mom... it was ... amazing. She actually had him laughing, he was actually smiling, and not just that fake smile he gives towards the cameras all the time. He actually SMILED. I think I see what she sees in him now. It probably took a lot of work to warm him up though. She's got to be one of the best psychiatrists in the world if she managed to do that without being able to really communicate with him."

The older woman gave a laugh, "I saw something like that on TV in the store, but I don't think it's a good idea to go up there. You're not TRYING to get caught again, are you?"

Green eyes dropped their gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry... I should have realized that they'd never let Sephiroth actually get around without being watched by someone."

Elmyra shook her head, "You couldn't help it. He just showed up. But please stay here the rest of the week. I'm sure we'll be alright for a week."

Slowly, Aerith nodded. "Alright."

Katy resurfaced from her thoughts, looking towards Elmyra and Aerith, though she couldn't understand them even if she had been paying attention. "Materia?" she asked of Aerith, getting stared at. Lifting a hand, she stated, "Materia," ticking out one finger, then repeated the word, bringing forth another, again she said it, holding out three fingers. Hopefully that conveyed the idea that she wanted to see more Materia.

"Uh..." Aerith thought about that, finally just smiling, "I'm going to show her our Materia, Mom."

Elmyra turned, carrying the pot of oatmeal to the table, "After you eat."

* * *

Katy tried to hold back her excitement, but it WAS her first chance to get to do spells. Magic! Finally! Taking hold of the green material, she stared at the wall beyond the garden she'd seen so many times, concentrating on the throbbing ball that rested in her hands. It felt... like fire, she supposed. Slightly warm in her hands and ever changing.

Firmly, she thought about what she wanted to hit with her spell, what spell she wanted to use... then something strange happened.

Like the ground had suddenly reached up through her, tingling like her body had gone to sleep, though she felt like she could feel everything... and couldn't see. Voices spoke in her ear, too many for her to understand individually, but their words were clear. "FIRE!" burst from her lips and the explosion nearly deafened her.

Opening her eyes, Katy stared at the hole in the ground where she'd been aiming- and it wasn't just any old hole... it was nearly six feet wide, the blackened streaks on the wall reaching to maybe twice that height. All around, there were clods of dirt. "Whell..." she stated, "That's interesting." A wicked grin pulled her lips back, "Lets do it again!"

* * *

In one day, they'd doubled their Materia stash, and if Aerith hadn't taken the stuff from her, they may have tripled. How the girl was still standing after using so much energy. In fact, she looked refreshed, not spent, and seemed to enjoy blowing things up. Though, there was no way in hell she should have been able to do what she did with a Materia that had never been used but maybe once or twice. It worried Aerith, made her wonder if perhaps being half Cetra had cut her abilities by half. Certainly she could never do anything like that.

Katy was seated on the rock now, a pencil and some paper in her lap, settled down from the excitement- after she'd pouted a bit at her loss. In any case, Aerith was attempting to put her flowerbeds back in order. Though the girl hadn't destroyed them directly, the shower of dirt clods had landed on a few things that didn't really need the weight.

Sighing, she sat up, wiping her hands off on the old dress she wearing. Looking back, she got to her feet, coming to peer at what Katy was doing. She'd seen a few of the stick figure pictures the girl had used to communicate, but those were no introduction to what she saw on the page.

Sephiroth stared out of the page with a slight smirk, striking a sexy pose with no shirt on, hair flowing around him in a slight wind. "Gods!" Aerith breathed, wiping her hands off a bit more as Katy looked up, and turned the paper around so Aerith could get a better look. "Bishonen!" she finally managed to get her hands clean enough to take hold of the paper and stare at it.

Katy shrugged slightly and shuffled out several other drawings. One of Aerith, though not quite as good as the picture of Sephiroth. Another was of a young man with spiky hair, not like Zack's, but similar. "Cloud Strife," Katy stated, pointing at him. "Chocobo," she pointed at this 'Cloud's head. Aerith made a guess that he was either stupid or blonde, in either case, he was cute, but not as cute as Zack- at least in Aerith's current biased opinion. Reclaiming the Sephiroth picture, she put them at the bottom of her stack of papers and started on drawing something else.

* * *

"Clean up of the reactor malfunction is going smoothly, still no official word on what caused the explosion, but speculation is that one of the pipes became clogged.

"In other news, Sephiroth has been spotted wandering the streets, and many unofficial inquiries have been made of the location of these two young women. If you have seen them, please contact Shinra Inc's help desk..."

Katy stood near Elmyra and Aerith as the other two were waiting in line at the grocery store. She wasn't able to tell what was being said, but it seemed to be a news cast... why they all looked the same, she'd never figure out, but the man was prim and proper, seated at a desk, his hands clasped on it as he spoke in his rhythmic language. Over his left shoulder, pictures kept appearing. One was of a giant explosion, though nothing about Avalanche followed. What DID follow were pictures of herself and Aerith, though, Katy wondered WHY they'd taken her driver's ID picture for this purpose. It was horrid.

As it was, she reached back, poking Aerith and getting her attention, though the girl had been in the middle of a sentence. Pointing up at the screen, just as the man was finishing his story and the pictures disappeared.

"However," the man continued, his plastic looking brown hair bobbing slightly, "Witnesses have seen Sephiroth and another member of SOLDIER in the company of those two girls." A short clip of Sephiroth walking with Katy was shown.

Aerith gave a soft giggle and prodded Katy, "Bisho," she joked.

Reaching back, Katy took some of her hair and wrapped it around her finger, "Sephy," she said suggestively, hoping to imply that he was the one wrapped around her finger. Elmyra laughed, having caught sight of that gesture.

* * *

Silence settled in the kitchen as Katy was busy drawing once more, apparently having trouble with this one, for she growled and erased often. Aerith sat nearby, watching the process, one elbow on the table, chin resting in her hand. "Mom?"

Elmyra looked back from washing dishes, "Hmm?"

"Do you think anyone will turn us in?"

The older woman gave a smile, "What good does it do them to? There's no reward for it, so no reason to take the time to go all the way up there and report seeing you. Don't worry hon."

Aerith returned the smile, her green eyes falling back to looking at Katy's non-developing picture.

* * *

Sephiroth was slightly peeved, Hojo had contrived to make himself utterly annoying, he'd gotten bogged down with paperwork on the newest recruits, and even Zack wasn't around to be distracting and otherwise make the task more bearable. Gods... he wished the man were there... he wished SHE were there. He felt as if he was losing touch on reality the longer he didn't get the chance to see her.

No. He pushed the papers away, pushed his chair back from the desk and stood. No. He was going out and finding her. The rest of this could be done tomorrow. He'd already gotten half of it done, but his eyes were feeling grimy and his back hurt and his hand hurt from clutching the pencil as he graded the tests for getting into First Class, and Second, and Third. Tomorrow. Reaching out, he picked up his coat, stalking out of his office, heading towards the elevator. He paused before hitting the button for the first floor. Instead, he went up ten levels and stalked down the hall to the cellblock where there were no longer guards standing around.

Simply stepping into the room, he picked up Katy's CD player and package of CD's, stuffing them into his pockets, looking for anything else that he could return to her, finally choosing her brush and pad of paper full of pictures. Taking these, he stuffed the brush into his pocket, the notebook too large to do that, too thick to bend without damaging, so he simply carried it out, heading down to the first floor and out the doors.

He was somewhat surprised to not see them standing on the corner. He'd gotten the idea that at least Aerith would be there every day. But she wasn't, and neither was Katy. He'd just have to hunt them down below. Turning his steps, he traveled towards the unfinished section of the upper plate, meandering among the wires before finding the one he'd used the first time he'd gone visiting. Sephiroth knew it was dangerous, but he also knew that would keep reporters from following him.

Thoughts stopped there. "Reporters. Damn!" Heaving a sigh, Sephiroth stepped onto the wire, getting his balance before padding his way along it. Oh well, they wouldn't find Aerith's house because of him.

* * *

Katy sat on her rock once more, drawing- or attempting to draw- a Chocobo. It was rather difficult when one couldn't remember what their legs looked like, or how their legs were supposed to go really. She tried anyway... simply because she was incredibly bored and tired of the silence but not wanting to sing. Aerith was gardening, working on one of the further off flower beds and Katy would have followed her... if she'd wanted the girl's company and to hear all about flowers.

Arms went around her waist. Katy straightened in shock, then realized that there was silver hair falling forward over her shoulder and relaxed. "Hello Seph," she said, glad that she could at least say that word in English.

She didn't see his smile, but he replied, "Hello Katy," and didn't waste any more time on words, simply began nibbling at her neck as he slid up behind her on the rock. Inadvertently, her eyes fell closed and she let her head fall to the side, leaning against his chest. Wow... it was even better in reality. Regretfully, he backed off, removing one of his hands from around her and returning it to set something in her lap.

Opening her eyes, she found that he'd put her art notebook there. "Arigato!" she breathed- then was surprised again as her CD pack, player, and brush followed. Looking back at him, she threw her arms around his shoulders, planting a firm kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you, Sephiroth! I didn't know you could be so sweet," she told him, though he didn't understand her. It was alright, he seemed to get the general message of her words and smiled slightly in return.

Aerith finally looked up, blinking as she glanced in Katy's direction- then did a double take. "Sephiroth?" she breathed, wondering if he'd brought Zack with him, but a better look around the area proved that theory wrong. Getting to her feet, she brushed her skirt off and made her way towards him. "Excuse me, Mr. Sephiroth... would you like some tea?"

He looked up at her, "No. That's fine," he replied calmly, eyes containing a more blue quality on this day.

Katy spoke up, "Tea," she stated, "Inside?" she asked, lifting up the things Sephiroth had given her.

Aerith cast a smile towards the general, taking hold of the things and turning towards the house. Sephiroth waited a moment, at least until she was out of earshot before starting, "I haven't seen you in nearly a week, but I've been busy pretending to look for you and then I got paperwork dropped on me. Gods I hate paperwork." He was interrupted by her getting up and taking hold of his hands, pulling him to walk through the garden with her.

She smiled sweetly, "Yes?" she asked, inviting him to continue.

"Hojo has been an ass lately, wanting me to find you, though he's got another project to keep him more than occupied. I hate him, but I can't kill him. I told him to leave me alone several days ago, but he hasn't done it yet." Sephiroth's gaze was on the ground as they walked, though he happened to glance up once, finding the wall.

"What... did that?" he pointed at the burnt and blasted wall... it was definitely new.

Katy grinned, "Katy Materia," she answered rather proudly.

Sephiroth stared at her for a long moment before giving a bit of a laugh, "Pyromaniac..."

"She is, actually..." Aerith spoke up, holding out cups of hot tea towards each of them. Sephiroth took it from politeness, though his eyes trailed around the garden. "Though, it was odd... the Materia she used had only been used once or twice, and by the time I managed to take them from her our supply had doubled." She tipped her head to the side, watching as Sephiroth's gaze returned to her. Katy stood at his side, blowing on her tea, watching the conversation... wishing she could join.

The general's answer was to merely grunt. "Amazing that you can get anything to grow down here," he commented after another moment of silence.

Aerith smiled, nodding slightly, "It takes a lot of hard work, but if you want to hear about it, Katy might be able to repeat everything I've told her." Looking towards Katy, "Talk flowers," she stated and Katy sniggered but did not reply. "But I'm sure you didn't come to listen to me, Mr. Sephiroth, so I'll just get back to gardening." He nodded slightly, watching as she took herself off among the flowers and started getting her hands dirty again.

Katy led him back to the rock, pulling him down to sit on the ground, back against the boulder, she sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. Their teacups were set aside. "Talk," he said softly, arms resting around her. He wanted to forget his day and burying himself in attempting to learn her language sounded like a much better idea than dwelling on the negatives.

She gave a soft sigh and began telling him about one of her stories, falling silent when she realized that he'd fallen asleep. Giving a slight smile, she curled up against his chest, closing her eyes and letting herself drift.

* * *

He was there before her this time. Sprawled out on the carpeting... of her room back in her old house. It wasn't that the room was large, but that the floor had been cleaned. Sephiroth opened his eyes, looking up at her from where he lay on his back, hands behind his head. "Nice," he commented.

Katy stepped over him, flopping down on the bed just beyond him, looking over towards her computer and the dresser at the end of her bed. "Its my room..." she said softly, the silence deafening. The planes that usually went over her house headed south to the airport of the city next door were silent, no birds sang, no cat romping around the house... it was as if only the room existed- even though she could see down the stairs to the front hall.

"I figured," Sephiroth replied sarcastically. "Why did you chose this?"

For a long moment, Katy was silent, then she flopped back on the bed, "I miss it..." Her eyes focused on the Sephiroth wall scrolls, her eyes widening and reaching up to nab the ends of them and yank them down off the wall.

One thumbtack popped out of the wall and flew towards the door- landing on Sephiroth who lifted his head slightly to look at it, then sat up, staring at her. "Was there any reason for that?" she was asked, and she sat up, smiling at him... but if this was a dream, what did it matter if he saw them? Still... it seemed somewhat wrong. Shoving the scrolls down off her bed and into the crack between the mattress and the wall, trying to be casual about it, Katy slid off her bed once more.

"Things fly around my room often," she explained, "For no reason... I think it's haunted." He eyed her as she went over to the small computer chair set at the old brown desk with many scratches where Katy had gotten bored with a pocketknife. "Really!" she insisted. "I wanna write."

His head cocked to the side slightly, "Write?" a brow quirked, "As in... journalism?"

Katy laughed at him. "Hardly. Real life freaks me out. I'm such a dummy, head in the clouds all the time... like anything interesting is gonna happen in MY life..." she stopped, looking at him, "Though I guess all I had to do was wait long enough." Getting up again, she threw open one of the folding doors of the closet behind her desk. "Wanna see my prom dress? I was going to wear it this year, but... Things happened." She leaned forward, putting her forehead against the edges of the folded door. "Everything's changed... I've gotten my wish for excitement... at the cost of my family and friends... I've gotten you at the cost of all communication with anyone else in the world. I tell myself it's worth it. To save you from yourself... yet who am I to do that? Do I have the strength? I can't even tell you!"

Sephiroth slowly stood, stepping across the floor- causing it to squeak, though he really paid it no heed. Instead, his hands reached out, grabbing Katy by the shoulders and turning her to face him, "What do you mean?"

Tears trailed like rain from her eyes as she stared up at him. "Nibelheim..." she shook her head. "this is only a dream... there's no use talking about it." She went to lean forward and put her face against his chest but he held her back, fingers gripping tighter though he failed to cause pain.

"What about Nibelheim?" his eyes had gone fully green, pupils shrunken to tiny specks. "Tell me!"

Sniffling, she lifted a hand, rubbing at her face. "Why?" was her response. "No point to. You're just a dream anyway. Nothing I say here will change what you do for real." His fingers went slack and she slipped out under his arm, going to the door.

Blinking away the shock, he trailed after her, coat fluttering behind him. "Your dream?" he asked slowly. "Here I was thinking you were in mine."

She paused on the stairs, pictures of her family decorating the left wall, to the right was a hallway that had several rooms leading off it, another room was built at the top of the stairs, it led into what appeared to be a library. "Then who's the one dreaming?" Katy asked softly without turning around. Spinning to face him, she stared with intensity, "Tell me, Sephiroth. What do you love about me? What have I done that has caused you to come to me for comfort?"

Her sudden mood change was startling, but Sephiroth didn't let it show on his face. The scene changed. They were on the stairs in the first/second floor of the Shinra Tower. "You told me... you understood my pain. I'm given to believe that you seem to know more about me than I truly know about myself. You... respect me, but do not worship me. But why would you want to save me from myself?"

A smile curved her lips. "I do know you. But telling you how would probably freak you out and you probably wouldn't come back to me again. Something important happens at Nibelheim. Don't go. If they try to send you on a monster cleanup mission, don't go. Send Zack, maybe Cloud Strife, but try your hardest to get out of going. If you can't get out of it, take me with you. It's important and your future rests upon it."

"Was that what you were trying to tell me on the street a week ago?" Katy gave a nod. "Why?" She shook her head. Slowly, he came down the steps, reaching out to wrap his hand around her throat, but she didn't flinch. "Tell me."

She laughed at him. "So used to getting what you want, Sephiroth. That's not how life goes, get used to being denied things... though most anything else you ask of me that I have the power to give you I will... but not this, not till the crucial time is passed and I have a better understanding of the language... or vice versa... Damn. I sound like an oracle." She giggled slightly, lifting her hands to pull his limp hand from her throat and step in to place her face against his bare chest.

"You are Cetra."

A snort was given and Katy pulled back, "Cetra? Who told you that? I'm just a human with a dull life and too much imagination for my own good."

"Hojo... and that reminds me, why did you do that to him?"

The wickedest grin Sephiroth had ever seen split her lips and Katy gave a laugh, "Because he's a bastard and deserved it for what he's done to you. I knew he wasn't telling me to give him a blow job, I just wanted an excuse to hurt him!"

Sephiroth stared at her in shock once more, some of that registering on his face. "What?" he finally managed to ask.

"Oh... sorry... I should have warned you. I've got a very dirty mind." She paused, face straightening in a swift change of expression and emotion, "That doesn't scare you, does it? I don't want to lose you..."

Slowly, he shook his head, lifting his other hand to cup her cheek. "No. I simply hadn't expected it. You seem so innocent." Tipping her chin upwards, the general placed a kiss upon her lips, then backed off to look into her eyes.

Katy smiled sweetly at him, "Cute is the ultimate evil," she replied. "Now back to the question I asked before all this... Who's dreaming of who?" tipping her head to the side, she pursed her lips slightly, "I know... when you wake up... do something silly. Something you wouldn't normally do. Like... do this-" she lifted her hand and held her first and middle fingers together, a space between the third and pinky fingers which were also held together. "Can you do that?" He tried it, finally managing to with much assistance from her. She seemed quite amused by this. "I'll ... draw a stick figure in your palm with my finger. Okay?"

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, eyes shifting back towards blue.

Her smile was nearly blinding, "So we'll know if this is just an obsessive dream or if we're actually talking to each other."

* * *

Aerith was ... shocked once again. Simply staring at them... So Sephiroth DID sleep... and Katy was sleeping on him. They both looked so innocent, so happy! Sephiroth was smiling somewhat, face pressed against Katy's hair as the girl lay between his legs and on his chest, arms wrapped around him.

Amazing... simply amazing. Katy had tamed the ice god and brought him in out of the cold. Shaking her head, Aerith took the teacups and herself inside.

* * *

He woke... with the realization that there was something limp but alive on his chest. Sephiroth's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Katy's hair, remembering slowly where he was and why he was seated on the ground being slept on. '...do something silly... something you normally wouldn't do...' her voice echoed in his mind.

Lifting a hand from her back, he attempted to make that strange hand sign she'd shown him... he gave up after a moment, sighing softly.

It was just a dream. Only a dream. There was no way he could possibly have connected with her and had a dream WITH her. It wasn't possible...

Sephiroth lifted his eyes, looking upwards... it was night, far past time he should have gotten back to the tower. What was it about Katy that made him forget the time and fall asleep? She moved slightly, rubbing against him in a pleasing way. Damn it all. He wished he could skip over everything between here and the sex. He wanted her, wanted to feel every last bit of her as she writhed beneath him-

Swiftly, he shied away from those thoughts- but it was too late, the beast had awakened and was now prodding her in the stomach. Her attempts to get comfortable only worsened the situation and just as Sephiroth was about to remove her, she woke. Her face turned pink when she realized what she was laying on, but instead of getting off him immediately, she did the opposite.

Leaning up near his face, she smiled seductively, moving to kiss the edge of his jaw and work her way to his neck. Pulling back, she looked around carefully, finding that it had indeed gotten dark and there was no one around. He watched in shock as she slid down, her face flaming red.

* * *

Reality... was FAR better than dreams, Sephiroth decided firmly as he meandered back towards the tower, somewhat dazed... She'd tasted better... felt better... than his callused hands had ever mimicked on the mornings when he just couldn't calm down until it was done with. The softness of her body surrounding him was like heaven come to life, her moans of pleasure in his ear as he put her on was the voice of an angel. How she'd moved- arched herself toward him and clung to him as she came and how she'd kissed him when he let his seed gush into her...

He blinked, realizing that he'd already wandered past the front desk and the middle aged man sitting at it... and he belatedly realized that he was grinning. Oh well. Like it mattered? So his reputation of not knowing how to smile was shattered... this was worth shattering it on.

Stepping into the elevator when it arrived, Sephiroth pressed the button for his floor and stood leaning against the glass, aware that his pants were slightly sticky and that he really needed a shower. For the first time in years he'd broken a sweat. The doors opened... and he blinked at them a few times before finally realizing that he'd arrived at his destination and got out, meandering down the hall to his room where he stripped and got into the shower.

* * *

Regret it? Not when it was Sephiroth! What a way to lose one's virginity! What did it matter that it wasn't very romantic and that Katy had only intended to give her first blow... what he'd done had been far better than just the one sidedness of pleasuring him. No, she'd enjoyed every moment of what he'd done and what she'd done to him... And Aerith was completely obvious, which amused Katy to no end. Oh boy, the girl was missing out on something special... But what did it matter, Aerith would do it when she found the one she wanted to lose herself in.

Katy sat on the rock, staring at the very ground where she'd learned what true pleasure was, and reminisced... and daydreamed on what she'd do to him next. Her heart was flying... just like that time she'd realized she was in love with someone online. She just hoped Sephiroth wouldn't let her come crashing down the way that other punk had. No... she'd never make the mistake of loving someone online again, stupid fool that she'd been then. As if it wasn't clue enough that he'd break her heart just from his age... Five years difference is a lot when one is fifteen.

She pushed those thoughts away with a sigh and blinked as she heard Aerith call ... again. "Katy! Come!" Looking up, she saw Aerith standing on the path leading into the slums from her house, a basket of flowers in her hands. Grinning, Katy hopped off her rock and dashed after the flower girl, her skirt getting pulled by the wind of her passage, hair flowing back.

Something had happened... Aerith was sure. Katy looked FAR too happy today for just a mere visit from her boyfriend. She... glowed. She twirled and hummed, and skipped joyfully, grinning continually. "Sell flowers?" Katy asked and Aerith nodded, turning and heading out towards the sector seven train station.

Katy followed, skipping along and humming random tunes that Aerith didn't recognize, but thought they were rather pretty. Unless they were all parts of the same song, but there was no telling really. What did it matter though? The trek to the station didn't take long, but it seemed like forever, and the ride up to the upper plate was nearly agonizing... especially with Katy prancing back and forth in the aisle like a silly little girl... which wasn't all that off from her apparent age of maybe fifteen- or less. And that made Aerith worry about her being involved with Sephiroth... it was rumored that he was somewhere around seventeen or eighteen, but there was nothing exact. What if he hurt her?

The thought made her frown as she watched Katy. She'd have to talk to Zack about that... maybe even Sephiroth himself if that one showed up today.

Finally, the train stopped and Katy was the first out, Aerith following a few people later, catching hold of the girl's arm and making her settle down as they walked towards Aerith's usual corner.

They never made it.

Three soldiers stepped out of what seemed to be permanent posts and blocking escape. "You'll be coming with us," one started to say and Katy yanked Aerith to the side, dragging the girl towards one of the guards. Letting go of Aerith, the girl's hands reached out and grabbed the gun the man lifted in an attempt to protect himself.

"ICE!" the words burst from Katy's lips and the man was almost immediately surrounded by ice... and probably dead, but Katy was dragging Aerith once more, back towards the station.

Another set of soldiers came running to block their escape and the remaining two from before followed. "Ice!" another man became a Popsicle.

Suddenly, Aerith's arm was yanked from Katy's grip and she took a moment to look back, seeing the flower girl captive of one of the men. "Go!" she shouted and turned to fight the one who held her captive.

Forced to abandon Aerith for the chance of saving her later, Katy fled down the street, hiking her skirt up to nearly around her hips as she ran, dodging more soldiers who tried desperately to capture her... And in her wake, she left spikes of ice in which men stood in various poses of trying to come after her or standing in her way. She didn't look back, but kept running.

Finally, pursuit slacked off and Katy found a place to tuck herself into and rest a moment. That place was behind a garbage can in a narrow alley between two buildings that appeared to be houses. The thumping of her heart was loud in her ears and she feared her labored breathing would give her away. Desperately, she tried to calm her heart down, taking deep breaths as she kept herself hidden.

The silence was broken though... by a low growl. Fearfully, her eyes turned to the right... The slavering jowls of a Mako enhanced wild dog were the first thing she saw... The second was its red eyes with a glow behind them. She did NOT think these things would react to a stare down the way a normal dog would. Slowly standing, she reached back, trying to find something- ANYTHING to use as a weapon. Her hand wrapped around a splintering stick... part of someone's house that had rotted and been removed. It was something though.

"Bad dog... go away," she said softly, backing out around the trash can- only to get bitten in the back of the calf. Instinct swung the stick around and smacked the animal on the side of the head. It didn't let go, so she stabbed at it with the end of the stick. That got it to let loose, but that didn't help much, for now three more dog-creatures were meandering out into view. Fight or flight kicked in, and Katy chose flight.

Tearing off down the street, adrenaline making the pain in her leg naught but a dull ache, she was aware that the damn things were still following her... and more were joining the chase. Trying her hardest to focus, she nearly tripped and fell on her face, but she managed to keep her feet and finally threw a fire spell back at the monsters. A yelp- but only one. She couldn't pick them off one by one! There were too many.

What a way to die- eaten alive by fricken DOGS!

Katy staggered along down another street, the Mako monsters knowing their prey was tiring. "Blast it all!" she gasped and fell to her knees. The monsters galloped closer, then slowed, circling around Katy. At least they hadn't dived in for the kill. Apparently they wanted to play with it a bit more before devouring her non-virgin flesh. Forcing herself to stand, Katy leveled her stick at the creatures. Though she doubted the thing would do her much good anyway. She didn't have enough coordination to fight staff style.

Around her, the soulless windows of Midgar stared down. Watching the scene unfold with passive curiosity. Faces in a few of those windows looked on with mild interest, how helpful and compassionate they were! Katy swallowed, readying herself to cast spells.

Footsteps echoed off the buildings, causing the attention of all in the area to stray. A solid figure stepped into view at the end of the street, moving closer in purposeful strides. Hands lifted, pushing the heavy cloak back from its arms, a dark hood hid the person's face in shadows. A hand changed direction, gripping something at the figure's hip. The sing of metal being drawn was shocking in the silence.

In a sudden burst, the figure rushed forward, startling the creatures that surrounded Katy. One slash had the head of one of the mutated dogs flying to one side, the sword continued onwards, stabbing another creature. This was the signal for the others to attack, and they did with the fury of demented demons. Katy was forced to put her piece of wood into action, hitting at the monsters with a fury that almost matched theirs. A spell or two was fired off when she got the chance, but otherwise, she smacked the damn things in the noses.

Within a minute or two, the relatively easy monsters lay dead, Katy had killed maybe five, but had been severely wounded in a few places. Pulling a green material from her pocket, she clasped it in her hand, concentrating on it and healing herself mostly before turning to the man who had helped her.

He was slightly taller than her, being about five and eight or maybe near eleven. His figure seemed familiar, but Katy couldn't believe it would be HIM. They stood there, staring at each other for a long moment before Katy said, "Hi."

His hand lifted slowly, pushing back his hood, "Hi," he said, nodding slightly.

Katy's jaw dropped. "Chris?"

He stared at her then said sarcastically, "Katy!" He looked the same as ever... except a bit unshaven, but he was definitely her ex-boyfriend- and not exactly a person she felt comfortable seeing.

She sighed as silence persisted and Katy was forced to ask the most obvious question in the world. "How long have you been here?"

Chris shrugged apathetically, "A week." He crouched and wiped the blade of his katana off on a handy corpse. He was wearing clothes that were definitely from this world, sturdy materials in the typical Midgarian style. How he'd gotten them, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?" Katy dared to ask after a moment when it seemed obvious that her ex-boyfriend wasn't going to volunteer the information.

Standing, he shrugged again, turning to head back down the street the way he'd come. "You've been gone two months. Your parents were worried." He did look over his shoulder at her though, the faintest look of curiosity in his expression.

Katy sighed, "I guess you didn't miss me." He didn't answer. "Even the fact that I've spent that time being Hojo's test subject probably doesn't bother you."

His eyes narrowed, "I missed you," he stated, just to make her shut up perhaps. She wasn't quite sure.

Katy shook her head firmly, "It doesn't matter. What happened between us doesn't matter, this world is in danger. Probably our world will be as well if the way you and I got here works the other way too." She reached out, grabbing his arm. "Let's please... forget about what happened and be friends again."

Chris looked at her, stared at her face for the longest time, his brown eyes unblinking. Finally, he nodded.

She sighed and gave a smile, "Alright, lets go find me some guns."

* * *

Katy had been right. Chris's methods of getting equipment and clothing had NOT been legal, but at least Katy was properly armed and armored. Never mind that the guns they now carried were from soldiers that apparently SHE had killed. She felt so guilty and disgusted with herself. After all, they weren't just computer graphics anymore. They'd had lives and families.

"We need to save Aerith... I was with her when the soldiers came after us. She got caught." Chris merely nodded. Katy was getting tired of carrying the conversation and finally gave up on the effort. But only for a few moments, another question bugged her and begged to be asked. "How'd you get here?"

Chris shrugged, "I was walkin and ended up here," typical male answer... very uninformative. Oh well. He'd gotten here by accident, so there was no way of tracing back how he'd appeared and returning to their world the same way.

"In any case, the Nibelheim incident hasn't happened yet. I've been working on Sephiroth. He said he'd take me if he got sent to Nibelheim, so I'll try and stop Jenova from taking him."

Brown eyes turned towards her, "Why?" Katy had no real idea of where they were going, but he was walking, and she was following him, her gun hanging from a swiped belt and slapping against her thigh... which was clothed by a pair of loose brown pants.

Pale pink lips turned down into a somewhat peeved frown, "Because. I love him. And I'm fairly sure he loves me." She hoped just coming out and telling Chris this was the best thing to do. "I'm sorry I didn't wait long after us, but ... I had the chance and I wasn't going to pass it up. It's my personal mission to make him happy and keep Jenova from having anything to get her claws into."

He stared at her for a very long moment before giving a nod. "Yuffie's mine then."

"Pedophile. She's probably like... ten now! And Aerith's already taken... You might be able to get Tifa... maybe." Chris smirked at her and Katy knew then that he was alright with things. She was glad.

Finally, she managed to shut up.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the papers on his desk... Orders. Orders to go to Nibelheim, there was some sort of malfunction of the reactor and there were monsters attacking the town. Nibelheim and monster clean-up duty. Gods... This was nearly shocking enough to make him curse out loud. He had to find Katy.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed up his coat, Masamune getting clipped to his back directly after... though he didn't think he'd need the sword. Stepping out of his office, he was nearly run into by Zack. "Seph-" the first classer panted, "They found Aerith and Katy. They caught Aerith, but Katy got away and left a trail of dead soldiers."

Blinking slowly at Zack, the news soaked in and finally the general nodded. "If they were stupid enough to let her kill them..." he commented, "And this is all the more reason to go out. Come." He brushed past Zack, headed down the hall towards the elevator. "I've got orders to go to Nibelheim," he said as he walked, aware that Zack was keeping up at his side. "Katy knew I was going to get this assignment. She insisted that I take her if I couldn't get out of it. This came straight from Shinra, so there's no way I can not go. You and Cloud Strife are coming."

"Cloud? Why him?" The elevator doors opened and Sephiroth stepped in, Zack directly after.

Pressing the button for the first floor, Sephiroth shook his head, "She ... told me to take him."

The general got stared at. "So you feel it too. Like she knows far more than she should about you... almost more than you know about yourself." Sephiroth nodded slightly but didn't reply and the rest of the ride to the first floor was in silence.

The doors opened and Sephiroth was out first, stalking towards the front doors... startling some of the rich tourists who were taking a gander at the levels of the tower that were open to the public. Pausing at the front desk, Sephiroth grabbed a sheet of paper and pen, scribbled out an address and left the pencil, folding the paper and handing it to Zack, "That's her address. When you find her, take her there. I'll find Katy."

Zack nodded slightly, tucking the paper into his pocket after taking a long look at it and started off in another direction.

* * *

What WAS it with today and being attacked!

_This_ was the leading question on Katy's mind now as she gunned down random monsters that had crawled from the woodwork to attack them... Maybe it was something about Chris... or perhaps the part of town they were walking in. After all, it didn't seem to be a very wealthy section, though they may have been thought of as middle class in this society. In any case, Katy was actually killing the critters now, managing to throw spells at them from time to time.

And this time, it really didn't matter that she could actually kill them. There was one nasty bugger that was currently beating the snot out of them. Katy had been thrown across the street several times and had to retrieve her gun. The monster seemed to be a large plant with tentacles and feet, swarming around it were the dog creatures that bit at her as she tried to retrieve her gun. Chris wasn't faring much better, but at least he hadn't lost his weapons three times. At least he had a backup in case the gun got smacked from his hands.

Leveling her gun at the dogs, she let out a round, leading it across the ground at a particularly thick swarm of them. "Chris!" she called, looking towards him to see her friend get thrown down the street quite a ways and land heavily. Pausing in her defending of herself, she concentrated, "Cure!" she cast, throwing it at Chris- just as her leg was bitten in three different places and she was dragged down. WHY were they attacking so viciously? What had they done to get their attention!

Being unable to do much else, Katy curled up, covering her head and neck with her arms, "Fire! Fire! Fire!" she cast over and over, aiming at whatever was next to her. The flames licked at her, but never burnt- her at least. The unfortunate creatures that got in her way weren't spared from a horrible death. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" she continued casting, aware of the thumping rumble of the giant plant coming towards her.

What was ITS motivation for attacking them? It didn't look like a man-eating monster... maybe it just hated people and wanted to kill them all. Which it seemed likely to do at the moment. "Fire!" her chant kept up, catching the foot of the plant as it came close to her. The dogs still swarmed around her, but moved out of the way for whatever it was.

The shing of metal perfectly crafted broke into her chant and a howl of pain went up from the giant plant. Rather suddenly, Katy felt herself swept up and she watched as the ground sped away. She was placed on a ledge... far above the boiling, but much thinned, throng of monsters... and Sephiroth leapt back down to finish them off with Chris's help. From up here, she could concentrate and safely pick her targets- which was what she did. Finding dogs that were in large groups and blasting them with fire, flinging the same spell at the plant thing whenever Seph or Chris weren't attacking it, and healing them- or mostly healing Chris- when they seemed to be hurt. The plant finally keeled over and the dogs were thinned at an alarming rate, and those remaining fled the fight, getting their tails caught on fire as they ran for the alleys.

Trembling, Katy realized that she was quite battered and bruised... and definitely bleeding from many bite marks. Finally, she cast a healing spell on herself and waited for Sephiroth to come get her down. The ledge was on TOP of a building after all.

Sephiroth turned towards Chris... saluted him, and turned, leaping gracefully from one narrow perch to the next before getting to Katy. Gathering her up, he sprang straight down to the ground, landing in a kneel with hardly an impact. Smiling, Katy kissed his cheek. "Shining knight," she told him, though he didn't understand her, he got the idea by her amused but happy and admiring expression. He let her get to her feet and straightened.

"Seph, Chris," Katy pointed at Chris. "Friend," she pat-patted Chris's shoulder, much to the young man's bemusement and slightly raised brow towards her. "I'm doing the best I can," Katy pouted at Chris, having seen his expression.

Chris shrugged and looked back towards Sephiroth who nodded politely... having gotten the feeling that this young man knew quite a bit about him as well, but what did it matter. Katy was safe... though he wondered WHY they were in the wildest part of town... a part of town in which the monsters from below managed to get onto the upper plate and harass those unfortunate enough to live in the area.

Katy returned to his side, tucking herself against him briefly before going to get the gun she'd been using earlier and clip it inexpertly to her belt.

Shaking his head slightly, Sephiroth turned his steps, speaking her word for 'come' and gesturing for the two to follow. It wasn't safe to hang around and Sephiroth didn't want anyone to follow him and find out that he'd helped them and was NOT returning Katy to Hojo as were his orders and likely what everyone expected him to do. Glancing down at Katy where she walked at his side, trying to ignore the dead bodies- some of which she'd created- he felt a smile tug at his lips. Though he felt somewhat self conscious with the other young man there... Sephiroth brushed his hand against her arm, causing her to look towards him, then her gaze traveled down at his hand. He'd been practicing it all day- he just hoped that she didn't think him crazy.

Her eyes went wide and she nearly tripped. Grabbing onto his arm for balance, she slid her hand down into his... tracing what felt like a stick figure in his palm. Her smile was so bright as to be blinding, but it certainly answered the question about whether they were dreaming together or just of each other. Strange... but Sephiroth wasn't going to complain. It neatly got past the problem with being unable to speak to her, and he realized that he'd gotten to know her long before actually meeting her. That certainly made him feel better about skipping all the steps between meeting and third base. Without realizing it, his smile from the night before returned and his fingers laced with hers.

Chris frowned slightly as he walked back a few paces from them... completely forgotten, but perhaps that was for the better. Katy was tucked against Sephiroth's side, hand holding his as they walked. The general seemed to be leading them somewhere, but had not informed them of where... But he wasn't acting insane and Katy wasn't so much of an idiot as to be with someone who hurt her. He just had to trust her judgment on Sephiroth... though it rankled that she was already with someone else only a few months after breaking up with him.

As she'd said, though, she'd been given the chance, and he knew quite well of her obsession with Sephiroth. How could he blame her? If he'd had an obsession with someone like Tifa, he would have jumped at the chance to get her as well. Though, the thought of getting into Tifa's mini-skirt did sound appealing. A smirk came to his lips as he walked.

The blank-windowed buildings passed at a relatively slow pace, Sephiroth matching lazy strides with Katy, but finally, he came to what may have been his destination, for he turned and headed up a set of stairs. Simply kicking the door open, he made his way in, looking around with a careful eye before stepping aside and letting Katy and Chris enter.

It was an empty house. A rather nice house, but long ago moved out of. Dust covered the floor in a thin film that was disturbed by their feet. Sephiroth led them into a back room, through the darkness before he finally turned on a light. The room contained nothing in the way of furniture, but Sephiroth gestured for them to enter, then caught Katy up into a deep kiss which she returned, blushing slightly simply because of their audience and when he let her go, he turned, heading back the way they'd come, closing the door behind him again.

"I think he wants us to stay here. He'll likely be back though," Katy said, somewhat dazed. There was no comment from Chris, and she finally turned to face him. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Chris stated, seating himself on the floor, back against the wall of the empty room. Thankfully there were blinds over the window still. He gave a shrug, "I'm not mad."

Breathing a sigh, Katy came to sit beside him. "Thanks..." She stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Zack hadn't had much trouble acquiring Aerith from the bruised soldiers who were bringing her in. They'd taken the scribbled note with Aerith's address on it as 'Sephiroth's orders'... of course, they WERE sort of his orders, but not what THEY thought the general had ordered his first classer to do. Once they were out of sight, Zack changed his path, walking her back towards the train station, and taking her directly to her house... much to her mother's astonishment.

Elmyra was a very sweet woman, and though she'd had misgivings about her daughter's new boyfriend, she warmed up to him fairly quickly. Talk was just starting to get deep when there was a knock on the door.

Excusing herself, Elmyra got up and answered the door, only to back up fearfully. Sephiroth looked in, nodding to Aerith. "Time to go," he stated and the first classer got to his feet, kissing Aerith's hand gently before heading towards the door.

"Mr. Sephiroth- what about Katy?" Aerith asked, getting to her feet, blushing slightly from the kiss.

Sephiroth heaved a sigh, "I found her and what appears to be a friend of hers in the outskirts of Sector Four, they're safe now." He paused, "However, they DID put up quite a fight against an entire tribe of Night-dogs and an Oroche." Again he paused, letting Zack slide past him, "Her clothes got rather ripped as well."

Aerith gave a soft oh, "Hold on a moment," and dashed up the stairs. Elmyra eyed Sephiroth from where she still held the door open. "You're not hurting that girl, are you? I'd be rather upset if you did. She'd about like my second daughter."

The general returned her gaze, keeping his face straight for nearly thirty seconds before giving a soft chuckle. "I would rather commit suicide than hurt her, ma'am," he answered truthfully... shocking Zack. He hadn't realized the general could feel so deeply for someone. But by then, Aerith returned with a bundle of clothes.

"Tell her I'm alright?" Aerith asked and Sephiroth nodded, taking the clothes from her and turning, heading back the way he'd come. He faintly heard the door close behind him.

Zack walked in silence for a ways before asking the burning question of the moment, "I heard you came in last night... rather late... and wearing a silly grin- the kind of grin guys get after they've gotten something good. Did you?"

Sephiroth eyed him, "You're rather nosey," he stated, "and it's really none of your business." A moment passed, then Sephiroth broke into an uncharacteristic grin. "But damn it was good."

The younger man burst into a laugh. "You sure work fast!" he admired. "I'd be lucky if I EVER get into Aerith's bed. Certainly not before we get married... but I think she's worth it." He grinned, shaking his head, "Wow... You sure she wasn't just easy?"

The general's grin disappeared swiftly and he frowned, "Say anything like that again, and I'll gut you. She is no whore, simply ready to advance the relationship."

"So she started it," Zack guessed, "Alright, if you're sure she's clean."

With a sigh, Sephiroth turned his eyes forward again, "I'm quite sure. She was virgin." Zack gave an immediate 'oh' and grinned once more, reassured that Sephiroth's girl couldn't be bought by anyone.

Sephiroth led the way to a break in the upper plate, tucking Katy's clothes into his coat and starting up the easiest path to the top. Zack followed, unfamiliar with this route, but he figured that Seph used it quite often with how easily he scaled the dangling wires and broken walls.

* * *

Sephiroth wasn't sure what he'd walked into, but it was certainly strange. He entered with Zack in toe, the general carrying two bedrolls and Katy's extra clothes. Zack had a bag of food that would likely last at least Chris a few days and enough gil to get him some more to last a month. Dropping the bundles down on the floor, Sephiroth looked towards the two Cetra- or at least he assumed Chris was a Cetra as well. They were seated on the floor, facing each other.

Katy stared at Chris.

Chris stared at Katy.

"Chocobo," she stated firmly, rather out of the blue, causing Zack to look over towards the two.

Chris frowned, "Chac'obo."

"Chocobo."

"Chac'obo!"

Sephiroth's eyes moved from one to the other, watching the strange argument unfold... and it seemed to be an argument they'd had before. Almost... as if it were something like the 'which came first, Chocobo or the Egg?' except... it wasn't.

Katy folded her arms on her chest in a self-righteous manner. "I mimi mimimimi mimimimi mimimi mimimi chocobo!"

"Chac'obo," Chris affirmed his position on the subject.

The redhead shook her head firmly, her hair messy and unwashed for many days, "You-mi mimimi mimimi mimimimi mimimi Chris! Mimi mimimi mimimi mimimimi mimi mimimimi mimi Sephiroth." She turned towards Sephiroth rather suddenly, taking a deep breath. "Chocobo? Chac'obo?" she pronounced what... may have been the same word correctly, then incorrectly.**7** He wasn't quite sure what she was asking of him, so he simply stared at her blankly. Zack was just as confused, simply standing with his shoulder against the doorframe.

Chris laughed at her and stated, "Chac'obo."

"Mimimi mimimimi mimimi mimimi mi" Katy muttered, tone of voice implying that what she said wasn't kind. Chris smirked at her, unaffected by the insult. "Chocobo," she muttered, scowling at him.

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. "Whatever," was the only word he could think of to describe what was going on... and even then, he'd gotten that from Katy in his dreams. "Katy?" he made a motion with his finger for her to come with him.

Hopping to her feet, she stuck her tongue out at Chris before scampering after Seph, leaving Chris and Zack to amuse themselves. Pulling Katy into the darkened front room of the empty house, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her, unable to resist kissing her deeply before getting on with what he had to say. "Talk," he lifted her hand and touched his forehead with it, tapping her fingers to it gently, "Talk."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Sleep well," she told him in his language, letting him kiss her deeply once more before letting her go and calling for Zack.

* * *

"I got the orders to go to Nibelheim this morning," Sephiroth stated the moment he appeared in their usual scenery... The black sky and mattress set into the floor. Though he felt like being somewhere else- so he changed it.

Trees and plants of late spring bloomed, the sun shown down on her vibrant hair and across her pale skin. She looked around and smiled, the silky white sundress she was wearing shimmering slightly in the moving spots of light that found their way between the branches of the tree above her. "Beautiful," she told him. "You're going to take me, right?" she asked, getting back to the problem at hand. "It's important."

Sephiroth sat beside her, pulling her against his side. "Yes. I can't get out of it. It came straight from Shinra. There's something not right about it though... why send me?"

"Probably Hojo's doing," Katy replied, putting her face against his neck, removing her glasses and tossing them aside. After all, this WAS a dream. "He's a sadistic bastard and I hate him."

Giving a soft chuckle, Sephiroth flopped back in the grass, sending up a puff of cherry blossom petals. "I hate him as well, but I can't kill him. It would upset things too much... and they might replace him with someone else even worse."

"Seph... my friend... What happened to her?"

He fell silent, "Brown hair?" he asked softly and felt her nod. "Hojo calls her Naomi..."

"God... Please... save her if you can... get her free."

A sigh escaped his lips, "She's already changed. Hojo thinks it's fun to turn people into monsters. She may not be the same person you knew before."

"But then she might be. The longer she's with him the more likely it will be that she won't remember who she is." Katy sat up, looking down at him, "Please..."

"I leave for Nibelheim tomorrow."

Lowering her eyes, Katy fell silent. "And Zack can't help her because he'll be coming with us... and Cloud can't help her... There's no one else I know that would do it."

"Chris might."

Letting out another sigh, Katy drew circles on Sephiroth's bare chest. "He probably could..." she mused, "I'd have to tell him to do it then. At least Hojo doesn't know about him yet. Why did he pick Michelle?"

Shrugging, Sephiroth lifted a hand to trace Katy's jaw line, "He just did. There's no real reason for who he chooses to work on. I'm sorry." Her smile was faint, but reassuring. She didn't blame him. "I'll bring a uniform to you tomorrow and take you to the air port with me. Zack, Cloud, and Bryon will meet us there."

A nod, and Katy lay down against his side again, enjoying the sunlit spring of Sephiroth's dream. "Don't underestimate Cloud.. just because he's a dummy now doesn't mean he can't become something unstoppable given the right motivation." He gave a chuckle.

* * *

**7** Chocobo/Cha'kobo: this is a conversation Chris and I used to have often, which was an argument on how the word 'Chocobo' is correctly pronounced. He pronounced it like 'chocolate', I pronounced it 'chyo-ko-bo'. 


	9. Storm: Part one

L-sama was pleased with the chaos she'd caused. Slowly, people from one world were finding themselves on the other and vise versa. The confusion was so wonderful to watch! And she hadn't caused a bit of it... well, except for the weird dreams some people were having. After all, how would the couples she'd made dream together ever find each other and realize that what they saw was actually another person? She grinned, sitting back as she watched the most interesting of the pairs.

Some white haired man and nerdy fanfic writer. Yes, THAT had been an interesting pairing... sadly though, they'd hit off well and actually fell in love. But, now things were starting to get interesting... Forces were beginning to stir on his world and somehow he seemed to be connected with one of them.

The urge to meddle arose in L-sama, but she forced her hands down into her lap once more, watching the bubble-like universes spin and twirl. No... she'd see what happened first- then try to screw people over more.

* * *

Katy stood a step behind Sephiroth, face covered by the goofy storm trooper helm, arms limp at her sides... though from her hip hung the standard issue gun of all regular soldiers- the same one she'd swiped off a soldier the day before. Sephiroth was speaking to three others, saying something or other at them. Zack didn't look at all surprised and made no comment... Cloud looked like he wanted to say something and Bryon didn't look at all interested... except in staring at Katy who suppressed the self conscious urge to twist her hands nervously.

Sephiroth started forward, pretending to ignore Katy nearly completely, Zack, however, made a motion for her to come along and she padded forward. Watching as the first classer turned, heading after Sephiroth, Katy felt Cloud and Bryon fall into pace with her, both looking at her though she did her best to ignore them. Bryon spoke... something about being green. Cloud snorted, somewhat dull blue eyes gazing down at her.

Lifting her chin somewhat, Katy quickened her pace and pretended to not care about what they were saying. They'd probably find out in a moment or two... A grin smeared her lips and the other two dropped back, falling into conversation of their own, hands carrying their helms. Katy walked between the two groups, rather well protected when she thought about it. Though, with just Zack and Sephiroth there... yeah, she was well protected.

The airport was busy with many plains taking off and landing, going to places all over the world. They made their way across the airfield, towards a smallish plane that looked only good enough to get them maybe across the inner sea and big enough for MAYBE a bit of leg room. Sephiroth, showing complete trust in the airport crew didn't check over the plane but simply opened the hatch and climbed in, Zack standing beside the door and helping her into the plane by a boost up from the waist.

Inside were two rows of seats across either wall and two pilot's chairs. Katy sat beside Sephiroth on the bench across from the hatch near the back of the plane, being careful not to get TOO close to him and tip Cloud and Bryon off as to what she wasn't. Finally, Zack climbed in last, pulling the hatch closed and sitting in the co-pilot's chair next to it. No one else had sat on the side Sephiroth and Katy had taken. Taking a moment when no one was looking, Katy tapped her helm covertly, catching a nod from Sephiroth, she pulled it off and tossed it to one of the empty seats near them, leaning against his shoulder. He shifted, putting his arm around her and letting her get comfortable against him. "Sleep," he said softly in English, "Take time."

Giving a nod, she curled up across his lap, taking up the seat she'd put her helm in. Cloud looked over, blinking in shock. "Wait..." he said slowly, "That's... that's a girl!"

Zack looked towards his friend, giving a smirk, "Yes. She's a girl. Sephiroth isn't gay after all."

Bryon looked back from starting up the plane. "Isn't that one of the girls we've been looking for?"

Once more Zack gave a smirk, "Actually... now that you mention it... I think so. The other one's my girlfriend, but you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Bryon sighed, shaking his head.

Cloud scowled, "Damn you... you always get all the cute ones!" and he was laughed at by Zack.

"You'll get lucky one of these days!"

Looking back at Sephiroth and Katy once more, Cloud finally sighed and resigned himself to feeling motion sick. After all, he was already starting to feel queasy... and the sight of someone laying in Sephiroth's lap- and the general allowing it- was quite disturbing.

The plane taxied forward slowly, turning around to face the opposite direction. In a stuttering grumble, the engines revved to full and the plane started down the runway, gaining speed, and under the firm handling of Bryon, the take off was relatively smooth. Katy lay still in Sephiroth's lap, fingers playing with the strip of embroidered cloth that held up his boots, a vicious grin suddenly coming to her lips.

Giving a firm yank on the strip, she untied it- Sephiroth's boot went slack and the general gave a few words of protest. Trying to catch Katy's hand, she played keep away from him, wiggling around in his lap before finally stuffing her hand under her chest and in the crack between his legs where he would have to pry her up to get it.

"Don't make me tickle you," he warned, and she merely giggled, face pressed against his thigh. Zack glanced back at Sephiroth's voice, sniggering somewhat at the sight of a girl having the great general Sephiroth so whipped. Turning forward again, the shriek of surprise made even Bryon look back. What they found was rather... shocking.

Sephiroth was tickling the redhead in his lap- she giggling and curled into a ball, though she was only giving the barest of wiggles. Finally, she flopped onto the floor, giggling still... but slowly pulled herself up onto Sephiroth's knee, holding the strip of cloth up to him. Giving a snort, the general took it from her hand, watching as she covered the leg she'd removed the band from, making it impossible for him to put it back on.

Finally, Bryon turned back to flying the plane, a look of confused shock on his features. "How the hell... did she manage to do that..." he said slowly.

* * *

Eventually, both she and Sephiroth had fallen asleep, though only after a bit more roughhousing in the back of the plane. His hands settled firmly around her where she sat in his lap, curled up with her face against his neck, glasses removed and set on the seat with her helm. Sephiroth's head was resting against hers, bangs falling across the golden red of her hair.

Zack looked back at them, a slight smile touching his lips as he stretched out in the seat, unable to stand in the plane and get as good a stretch as he wanted. He did what he could though, and that was enough. "Hey Cloud," he called over to the blonde who was looking quite green. "You alright?"

Cloud looked up, giving a slight nod. "Yeah, good enough anyway." He looked back, then towards Zack once more, "So all this time you two've known where those girls were?"

Giving a nod, Zack grinned, "But hey, she's made him easier to deal with in training. He doesn't nitpick as much when he's distracted by thinking about her."

Reluctantly, Cloud nodded. "But what about the orders..?"

Brown eyes stared at blue for the longest time before Zack answered, "To hell with the orders. Hojo's the one that wants them. The sick bastard thinks its fun to hurt ladies. Well I'm not going to stand for it, and if you want the complete truth, _I_ was the one who snuck them out in the first place. Sephiroth knows, he's known where they've been staying all this time, and he's even been hiding more Cetra like her."

Cloud's eyes widened and he sat back, "You're kidding..." as Zack shook his head, the blonde swallowed, "Damn... he's... changed."

"Love does that to you," Zack replied with a laugh in his voice, sitting back, folding his hands behind his head and ankle resting on the other knee.


	10. Storm: Part two

So... Michelle was being held by Hojo... already changed by the bastard... but Chris wasn't ready to make his move on the tower. Not yet anyway. They were still looking for Katy and Aerith, little did they know that Katy was already out of Midgar and Aerith had simply fallen into hiding. That reminded him, he needed to get some supplies.

First of all, unlike in the game, guns did not have limitless ammo. A mere inconvenience since he'd been given a large amount of Gil and a rather nice base of operations- as well as Aerith's house to fall back on if this place got found out. However... ammo wasn't all he'd need for this endeavor. Fishing wire, duct tape, and jellybeans were among the other things on Chris's 'shopping list'. Unfortunately, this world had nothing that even came close to poptarts, so, he made do with what they did have and muttered about it under his breath as he stalked down the road.

Something caught his eye and he grinned. There, in a pile of garbage in an alley was a folding chair. Where Cloud had needed three to storm the tower, Chris would succeed with only one... and he'd beat the shit out of Hojo too while he was at it! Plodding over to the alley, Chris pulled the chair out from beneath the bags of garbage that had been thrown atop it and hoisted it over his shoulder, continuing on his way, a smug smirk upon his lips.

His mind returned to other things as he continued down the empty street on the upper plate, things like the current situation, his plans... and his ex-girlfriend's newfound abilities. How was it that she seemed to have nearly limitless MP? It made him wonder if he had such abilities, however, the only way to test would be to get some Materia of his own. If he did, it would be worth the money it would take to buy the Materia... If he didn't... he could always sell it back... Or then again, he could kill something and get some Materia. Having at least a cure would be a good idea though.

Chris stalked up the steps to his hideout and entered, closing the door behind him and setting his find down atop the other things he'd been collecting for his planned invasion on the tower. He merely wished stickman Mike were there... to come up with something stupid to at least break the silence. Or Porn King Jeff... so he could have twenty megs of porn in an hour to stare at. Or Sam... to make some sort of techno beat and gripe about how it wasn't the Metroid Prime world they'd ended up in. At least Katy had Sephiroth, though it still stung somewhat that she'd jumped from him so fast that the dust was still settling. It had been a few months, but still...

Entering the kitchen, Chris pulled out the bag of food and searched through it for something that looked even vaguely edible, finally settling on some bread and beef jerky... He hoped it was beef anyway. Outside, the night settled and left the lone young man to light a candle and eat his dinner. Funny how dark it got here.. so quickly too. Wouldn't think that the days were short from the game, but the nights were long and that made things easier for Chris. He flopped down onto the floor, chewing on the bland dried meat and falling into his thoughts.

Damn the lack of internet. He couldn't even waste time playing Diablo.

Ahh! The beach! Katy hadn't been to a beach in a long time... however... she wasn't allowed to go to it really this time either. They'd simply landed in Costa Del, then went straight to the inn to sleep. However, Katy didn't feel like sleeping. She'd slept all day on Sephiroth and was restless now though she wanted to spend more time with him.

It was midnight and Katy lay awake in her bed ... in the room she was sharing with three other men... Apparently to not give any hints that she was anything other than one of Sephiroth's men, she'd been put into the same room with them. Sephiroth had decreed that he would stand watch- or she assumed that had been what he'd said. He'd gestured for her to go into the room and closed the door behind them. Though why he would need to stand watch, Katy didn't know... and she hoped it wasn't a sign that Jenova was already affecting him.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she stared in shock at a pair of glowing blue-green irises... Slowly, she took a breath and relaxed. It was only Sephiroth... Gods he could move silently! His black-gloved hands moved, pulling the blankets off her and picking her up gently, probably so he didn't have to worry about her waking anyone up with her inability to walk quietly. In the darkness, he carried her out of the inn and finally set her feet down, his hands cupping her face briefly before he turned and started off down the street- as if it were broad daylight. If it hadn't been for the half moon's light shining off his hair, she never would have seen him. Adjusting her uniform a bit, she jogged after him, catching up and sliding her hand into his as he led the way... to wherever they were going.

Maybe it'd be romantic?

She could always hope at least! Though... from Sephiroth-? ... he probably wouldn't know romantic if it bit him in the ass... and then he'd probably stab it for biting him in the ass... even if he'd already managed to impress her with his imagination and sincerity. Katy finally set her thoughts aside and let him do as he wished instead of thinking ahead. Thinking ahead always ended up making the situation rather disappointing.

The sound of the waves grew closer and Sephiroth was indeed leading her towards the beach. What she could see of it was... beautiful. The waves shimmered silver in the moonlight and the white sand glowed slightly in the darkness. As she came to a stop to admire the visage, Sephiroth had begun to strip, dropping his clothes to the sand heedlessly.

It was as he was working on pulling his pants off that Katy snapped back to reality and stared at him... Skinny dipping? Or sex? Her face turned bright red as she stared, unable to look away. He WAS handsome, every last bit of him was perfect marble beauty- but there was the problem that Katy had no contraceptives available...

And no way to convey the idea to him.

And no way to forestall anything that happened without hurting his feelings.

She'd pushed her luck the first time, and she didn't even know if she had a little surprise already from that, but even if she'd dodged pregnancy that time, there was no point in tempting fate further. And unfortunately, Katy had a bad problem with being unable to deny herself the pleasures of the body- exactly the reason why she couldn't starve herself: food tasted too good... and if Seph were to start anything, she highly doubted she'd be able to stop him: sex felt too good.

He turned to her then, perfect body glowing in the moonlight, his vibrant eyes focused upon her face, as hers were focused upon a certain piece of anatomy he happened to have that was rather impressive even relaxed as it was. Which was a good sign. He padded over to her, leaving footprints in the sand as he did and placed his hands upon her shoulders... and slid them down her font, pulling the Shinra uniform down- and fondling her breasts while he was at it.

Closing her eyes, Katy tried to suppress the urge to simply go along with it- and failed. Miserably.

Chris looked over his pile of equipment, figuring he'd gotten everything he could possibly need. It was only the second day after Katy had left, and he wasn't sure when she'd be back, so... being a good boy and not upsetting her would be a good idea... considering how she got when she was upset. He shivered. He'd never known the meaning of 'bitch' till he'd dated HER, but... Now Sephiroth had her, so it hardly mattered. Giving himself a shake, Chris pushed his hair back with both his hands, making sure it was held tight with the rubber band before reaching down and began packing.

He already had his plan of attack laid out. To hell with running up the back stairs. He was going to take the elevator- and get up as high as he could before anyone noticed at that! Chris carefully swiftly finished putting everything into the knap sack he'd swiped- from a kid no less, but it was suitable to his purposes, so he felt no guilt over the deed. Just as he felt no guilt over killing the people he had. This was war after all!

...At least as far as he was concerned.

Giving a shrug to change the topic in his own thoughts, he stood, slinging the bag over his shoulder and starting out the door, padding towards the Shinra Tower.

They would rue the day they pissed Chris off. He nodded to himself. ... Sagely. (but of course. There was no OTHER way to nod!)

The trip there was uneventful. The scenery was ... dull. The air smoggy, streets crowded, and the general atmosphere seemed like that of an old movie... simply put- brown. He would likely always remember it as being in shades of brown and gray. The people were dressed in dull colors, minding their own business as they walked along. Just as Chris did. He had other things to worry about than them, thus were they ignored.

It loomed into sight after only half an hour's walk. The tower, in Chris's perverted opinion, looked rather phallic from this angle, and he gave a soft chuckle, pushing his hands over his hair once more. Getting to the doors, he paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out his sack of jellybeans, popping one into his mouth as he paced in through the doors that swished cheerfully open before him. Amazing how they could actually swish cheerfully open, but they did, and he didn't give it THAT much thought. They were only doors after all.

The attendant at the desk near the door looked up, and asked something. Perhaps about an appointment, or maybe a tour? Chris didn't know and didn't care in the least. He simply chewed on another few jellybeans and continued on past. The man at the desk stared curiously in his direction, but did not get up to follow.

Moving to join a group of people standing near one of the automobiles on display, Chris stood at the back of the group, pretending to listen. After a while, they moved on, and he followed them... and when they moved past one of the elevators, he left them. Humming to himself and swaying as he did so, he pressed the button for the top floor... and headed on upwards, a smirk upon his lips.

After a while, the elevator dinged and the doors opened upon a small lobby. He could nearly hear the battle music playing as he stepped out of the elevator and leveled his machine gun at the two guards who were standing around in the room. Having not expected it, they went down quickly and he paced over to check through their pockets... finally finding a keycard... and amazingly, both of them had one. He only needed one, so he simply ganked their other possessions.

Stepping into the new elevator, he proceeded to go to work on it. Setting his bag down, he pulled out the bar he'd managed to pry off the folding chair, using that as a leaver, he opened the console the buttons for the elevator were located on. Once inside, he proceeded to disconnect the safety mechanisms, disabling the key-card reader. In its place, he hooked up his own device; something he'd fashioned out of pieces of computers he'd found in people's garbage cans and put together into a nice package using duct tape. He grinned a bit as it began doing it's job and waited a moment before pressing the button for Hojo's floor- level 67. As the elevator went upwards, he slid a Kroger Plus card through the slot for the keycard, letting it read that code, and letting his device reset all the codes to the barcode on his utterly useless grocery store discount card.

Perfect, now he had an escape route!

Crouching again, he pulled out the things he would need for his next stage. Taking out his wad of nigh invisible fishing line and roll of duct tape, he placed his metal bar back into his bag and put it over his shoulder. The elevator dinged and he stepped out into the hall, machine gun held ready. After making sure no one was there, he proceeded to duct tape the fishing line across the hall at about shin height, then stepped over them. The walls were gray, the tape gray. He grinned... perfectly blended in! and strong too!

He paused every now and then, placing a trip wire as he went. Finally, he stepped into the lower portion of the lab, looking around... especially into the large round tank just to the left of the door... There was nothing inside. Thankfully for him. However, that meant that Jenova had to be SOMEWHERE, and that was likely in Nibelheim.

The area was empty, but Chris looked around carefully anyway... Not finding Nanaki either. Oh well. Not like he could understand the dog anyway. Or was it a cat? Oh the great mysteries of FF7! But that one hardly mattered at the moment. Chris had a girl to save. He padded along towards the specimen elevator, pressing the button to go up to the next level. This was all so easy! He suppressed his laugh of sheer sadistic enjoyment and watched as the lighted room above came into view. It was... different from the game. There were places with tables set up covered in microscopes, slides, and cleaning fluids, other things that simply looked like they belonged in a lab...

And in the back... lain upon a table- was Michelle. She was dressed in a white shirt and white pair of pants, feet bare, but it didn't look like she really COULD wear shoes any more. Her toes sported claws. Her hair had been cut shorter, a pair of dog-like ears were now folded tightly where her human ears used to be, and on top of that, her hands were clawed.

Shaking himself, Chris started forward. He'd somewhat expected Michelle to be unconscious, possibly in a Mako tank as well, and he'd known she'd been changed as well. But this... seemed a bit too easy. Reaching out, he carefully pulled her shoulders up, sliding an arm in behind her back before getting his other arm under her knees. And it was at that point... that he found her tail. "Damn," he muttered softly. She could never return to their world until she had that at least removed. The ears could be hidden well enough...

He braced himself and lifted her up, turning and heading back towards the elevator. Hopefully no one had noticed anything was wrong with the elevator. "Michelle," he said softly, shaking her a bit. "Michelle!" She didn't respond. Not even a flicker of her dark lashes, or a twitch of an ear. Carefully balancing her in his arms, he managed to press the down button and rode in silence.

Luck decided to abandon him at that moment.

He came face to face with Hojo as he stepped out of the elevator. Letting Michelle's feet go, he clung to her with his other arm and pulled the gun out, quickly firing off a shot at Hojo's legs.

The scientist went down, crying out in pain. "Naomi!" whatever that meant... however... Michelle's eyes opened and she shifted, standing on her own, looking down at Hojo with intent glowing eyes. Her tail swayed behind her. "Mimi mimimimi mimi mimimimi mimimi mimimi mimimi mimimi mimi mimimimi!" Hojo shouted, attempting to nurse his wounds, though he wasn't getting very far with that.

Chris grabbed Michelle's hand, pulling her past Hojo- or he tried to. She did not budge. Simply stared, then blinked... then turned her eyes towards him. "Michelle! Let's go!"

"No." she stated softly. "Master says to kill you."

"So..." Sephiroth looked up from where he'd been sipping some coffee at the table in the room his 'soldiers' were supposed to have slept in. Zack stood nearby, looking nervous. "So, you been able to talk to her much?" He glanced significantly towards Katy who sat at the table, drawing... and looking a bit grumpy.

Sephiroth gave a brief smile towards her as she looked up, pushing her glasses back onto her nose with one finger. "Yes." Zack quirked a brow. Sighing, Sephiroth settled back in his seat. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where did she come from? What did she do there? How did she get here?"

Raising a hand to forestall further questions, Sephiroth cleared his throat. "She came from a world called Earth. She got here by an accident, but does not know how it happened or why. She was a student and planning on becoming a fantasy novelist."

Zack stared at him. Silently.

"You don't believe me." It was a statement of fact rather than question.

Heaving a sigh, Zack replied, folding his arms on his chest. "Considering the fact that all you two do is sleep on each other, and that she doesn't speak more than a few words of our language and I've never heard you speak hers... No, I don't believe you. Are you just taking advantage of her? How old is she anyway? Fifteen?"

Sephiroth... began to laugh softly. "Katy," he stated, getting her attention. She looked up curiously. "Mimimi mimi mimimimi mi mimimi mimi mi mimi mimimi mimimimi mimimi" After considering Sephiroth's words, she nodded, flipping to a new page in her notebook and beginning to draw tiny deformed people... they had very large heads and circles for hands. Zack blinked in confusion as she drew swiftly and turned the pad around for him to see.

There were little people- specifically, herself and Sephiroth... with a string tied between their heads it looked like. Then another picture off to the side of herself and Sephiroth, perhaps sleeping... Sephiroth was drawn drooling. Another good indicator that they were asleep was their being in bed with symbols written above their heads that looked like ... incomplete 'So' hiragana. Also above their heads was what seemed to be ... a dream bubble of herself and Sephiroth sitting and perhaps talking.

Taking a very liberal interpretation of the pictures, he asked, "So..."

"We speak in dreams," Sephiroth clarified before anything dirty could come from Zack's mouth. Once more, he got a disbelieving look. He turned back towards Katy, "Mimi mimimi mi mimi mimimimi mimimimi mimi mimimi mimimi?" it seemed to be a question anyway. Katy pondered a moment, then made marks on her paper and Sephiroth explained as she worked, "I asked her how old she was." Finally, Katy sat back and let Zack see her number... Three fives and two.

"Juu- " Katy started, and paused, then started over. "Juu-nana."

"Seventeen?" Zack looked back at Katy, skepticisms still written on his face. Giving a sigh, he shook his head and moved on.

"He didn't believe me, did he?" Katy asked a bit rhetorically and Sephiroth shrugged in response.

Katy was just a bit miffed. With how much Sephiroth was buttering her up, she was likely to turn up pregnant, and in all honesty, she didn't like that idea much. Even though it felt so good while he was doing it to her... Forcefully shaking her head, she folded her arms beneath her breasts. That morning, she'd gotten such a strong feeling... that something bad had happened in the night. She wasn't sure what. But it continued to nag at her even as they road in the van they'd picked up at Costa Del.

Once more, she bounced on the box she was seated on, feeling a little bit car-sick... and watching Strife puke into a bag in the back near the door wasn't helping much. Sephiroth was near her, taking a nap. He'd been rather active the night before after all. But he wasn't suffering that strange feeling of dread that she was, and was thus unworried. He was probably wondering where she was in the dream.

Oh well, have to let him have normal dreams from time to time. And at least she'd managed to explain to him after they'd fallen asleep that she didn't want to get pregnant. He hadn't seemed concerned, and that irritated her, adding to her general mood of displeasure. He COULD be sweet sometimes, but other times, he seemed rather dense. He was SUPPOSED to be intelligent! She sighed a bit, pursing her lips as she stared at the wall of the van opposite of her.

Zack glanced over towards her, raising a brow, but she didn't see it, too intent on her own thoughts. It was the hard thump against the side of the van that brought Sephiroth from his dreams and he blinked around, yawning. "Dragon," Katy stated helpfully, without looking at anyone. "Sephiroth, Zack." The two looked at her again and she looked back at them, lifting a brow of her own, as if waiting for them to get to it.

"Sir-" the driver of the van stated after opening the window between them. "Something hit the van, and we're stuck in the mud." For a long moment, silence broken only by the pouring rain and the country music station on the radio up front fell.

Sephiroth finally stirred, reaching down to the floor and picking up Masamune, "Let's go, Zack," he stated calmly and headed towards the back of the van. "Strife, stay here." With that, he disappeared out into the rain, and Katy's mood became obviously sourer. She muttered something under her breath as she watched the doors for a long moment, then looked forward once more.

Within a few minutes Sephiroth and Zack returned, the dark haired young man limping a bit, but seeming alright, and nearly two seconds after Sephiroth took a seat again the van was moving. And only a few moments after that, Sephiroth was asleep again, leaving Katy glowering at the side of the van again.

Their arrival at Nibelheim was... uneventful to say the least. Sephiroth had a short conversation with Cloud, probably about the boy being born here and then they moved on, Katy sticking close behind Seph, but not daring to take his hand. People were staring at them, moving out of Seph's way as he stalked down the street, seeming... preoccupied. That wasn't a good sign in Katy's estimation. But she knew she wasn't going to get him to pay any attention to her till they were in private and it irritated her that he probably wasn't going to be sleeping tonight so she couldn't warn him- or insist that he take her up the mountain.

He led the way to the inn, spoke with the keeper briefly, then led the posse upstairs, showing Katy into the room, and shut the door. Cloud disappeared, Zack disappeared... and Sephiroth meandered off somewhere, but Katy...

She tested the door, only to find it locked. Or... perhaps there was something blocking the door. It opened outwards after all. She tried knocking on the door, but got no answer. She banged a bit harder. Still no answer.

Huffing, she threw herself down on the bed and lay there on her side, curling into a ball as she felt her abdomen spasm with a cramp. "Perrrfect. Just what I need. My period, at a time like this. Stupid Evil Bloody Dot. Slowly, sleep crept up on her, though, and she was sandbagged from behind.

He hadn't taken her... Katy sat alone in the room of the inn, still dressed in the Shinra uniform she'd fallen asleep in the day before, but the helm was left on the bed beside her. She hadn't heard Zack or Cloud come in. Hadn't heard them leave either. Sure she was a heavy sleeper sometimes but those boys could wake a rock... She glowered a bit. Sephiroth... she didn't put it past him to cast a sleep spell on her- though why she was suddenly suspicious of him...? or perhaps it wasn't HIM but Jenova. She sure hoped it was just Jenova. It was nearly midday now, so there was no hope in the nine hells of catching up to them. So. She'd have to find something to do HERE...

"Something... he'll see Jenova, and those monsters up there... he'll realize what Hojo did to him... then he'll go for the mansion-"

Katy sat up, eyes wide. "The books! There IS something I can do from here!" Jumping to her feet, she dashed out of the room and down the stairs, startling the innkeeper and someone he was talking to. Katy didn't really look, but he appeared to be that martial artists teacher guy. She ignored them in favor of slamming the door open and charging down the street. She didn't know how much time she had before Seph came back, so getting it done quickly left the books time to smolder and go out. Good thing the room was underground and the fire couldn't spread to the rest of the town!

The gate came into view and Katy didn't slow her pace much when she came to it. Instead, slamming into it and swiftly pulling back to attempt to unlatch the gate. "Damn!" she snapped, finding the padlock quite solidly set in place. Stepping back, she looked at the stone wall on either side of the fence, picking a good place to start.

He'd _thought_ that soldier looked a little too short, a little too rounded, and acted rather strangely towards the General. He'd thought it strange that the soldier would come to see Sephiroth off to the north but stay in town afterwards. The young woman that ran past him seemed a little familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before, and now it made sense as to why she'd been left... She wasn't really a soldier under Sephiroth's command. The others of the group probably knew she wasn't a soldier as well, though why Sephiroth would allow a poser to be with him- unless he'd brought her.

Mr. Lockhart's brows lifted as he watched the girl speed towards the Shinra mansion, slam into the gate and rattle it somewhat in an attempt to get it open. So the rumors that Sephiroth had fallen in love were true! He lifted his camera, still carrying it after taking a picture of Sephiroth, Zack, and Tifa. She half turned towards him, just as he took the picture, getting a good view of her face, though she didn't look particularly pleased at the moment.

She made her way over to the stone wall, taking hold of it and scrambling over. Tumbling into the overgrown yard with a thump, he saw her limping somewhat towards the front door. John Lockhart made his way to the gate, watching between the bars as she got to the door. Testing the knob, she pushed at the door, trying to get it open, then snapped out another curse word, kicking the door before turning around.

"There's a key under the flagstone," he told her, arms folded under the camera that hung from a strap around his neck. She stared at him for a moment, "Under the first flagstone," he repeated and finally she nodded, going and pulling the somewhat muddy key out of its hiding place.

"Arigato," she told him with a slight but worried smile before heading into the building, leaving the door open and the key in the lock.

"I think I'm starting to get a hand on the language," Katy mused as she made her way up the stairs, ankle hurting from the landing, but not badly enough to be worried. "I just hope Sephiroth will listen to me..." The house was dusty, with only the sounds of bugs skittering in fear of her, the sound of the house settling, and a distant ticking.

On the second floor, Katy headed right, into the bedroom with only one bed and the rounded wall. This room too was dusty, untouched in many years... nearly as dusty as her own room- except for a few things, Katy would have had a computer, and second, she could see the floor and the bed was made. Giving a snort of a laugh, she stepped up to the wall with the secret door, running her hands along it in an attempt to find a latch or something.

Unable to find anything, she pushed on it. It didn't budge. She stepped back and gave it a good roundhouse kick with the foot that wasn't currently hurting. Both attempts failed to get the wall to even rattle. Frowning, Katy thumped her shoulder against it, hearing the echo of the sound beyond the wall. Well, it was there, obviously, but still the door wouldn't budge.

Drawing back further, she put momentum behind her shoulder slamming it into the wall again- and much to her surprise, it gave way. Her scream echoed down the long dark pit as she tumbled down several steps and finally came against the wall, head downwards. Panting, and heart beating wildly, Katy slowly opened her eyes and stared out from behind slightly eschew glasses. Realizing she hadn't fallen all the way down, she moved, lifting her hands and putting her glasses back on right, she got to her feet, aware that now her shoulder, hip, and back hurt, but they felt like bruises rather than anything else, so she continued on down. Trying her hardest not to look down into the darkness below, she hugged close to the wall, limping down the spiral stairs.

When ground came into sight, she dashed down the last few steps and gave a sigh of relief- but it was short lived... for before her loomed the hallway of earth in which there were skeletal arms and spiders and stuff. Taking a deep breath and putting her arms in front of her face to ward off spider webs from her mouth and eyes... and to keep from having to see the ickyness in the walls, she ran down the hallway.

Reaching the door to the library, she grabbed the handle, then let out a yelp of fear when something on it writhed in her grip. "Ew! Ew! I hate spiders! I hate spiders!" she whimpered and forced herself to open the door. Kicking it open, she was greeted by pitch darkness that even the light from the door above couldn't penetrate. Oh well, she could create her own light. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Fire Materia and concentrated on it...

Green light welled up around her, lighting the hallway eerily, "Fire!" she cast, throwing it to the other side of the room, towards the giant glass tubes. Glass shattered and an explosion threw bits of glass across the room. Thankfully, Katy was out of the way and didn't get hit, but as soon as things calmed down and turned into a steady glow, she stepped in and looked around. Turning towards the hall leading down to where the desk was, she started down it, aware that there were spider webs all across the books and she tried her hardest to ignore them.

Halfway down the hall, she stopped and cast again, throwing the fire spell down into the far room where it exploded and caught the whole far wall aflame. Backing out of the hall, she cast again, hitting either side of the hall. As extra measure, she threw another down the hall to land in the middle of the floor and catch the desk. Turning, she threw another spell at the walls.

By now, the smoke was getting thick and Katy backed out of the room, throwing one last spell in the center of the floor before closing the door firmly and turning around to head back down the long dark hall. Coughing somewhat, she started jogging through the darkness, unable to really see after the brightness of the flames.

Katy yelped when she slammed face first into something tall and living. Her hands lifted and touched bare chest and she sighed in relief. Sephiroth. Wrapping her arms around him, she clung tightly, aware that he hadn't moved to return her hug. He probably already knew it was her anyway, but she spoke, "Sephiroth-"

His hands snapped up and yanked her back from him, nearly giving her whiplash. "Mimi mimimi mi mimimi mimimimi mimimi mimi mimi mimi mimimimi mi mimimi?" Sephiroth growled, and though Katy couldn't understand the words, she figured he was either asking what she was doing down here or what she'd done.

"Sephiroth- I love you! Don't doubt in your humanity- what do you need that for anyway? Sephiroth," reaching up, she put her hands to his face- or tried to. He let go of her shoulders in favor of grabbing her forearms in a tight and painful grip. "Seph!" Katy yelped as his grip tightened. "I love you as you are! I don't care about anything you've done! Sephiroth!" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke the pain getting intense in her arms- and he suddenly yanked her off her feet by them, flinging her aside into the crypt door.

He lay still... listening to Lucrecia's voice as she said strange things that really didn't make much sense. How weird his dreams were today. Vincent heard another man speak dimly through the crypt door and his coffin, and by all the explosions, he was beginning to wonder if they were really there or not. "What have you done bitch?" the man's voice demanded and Lucrecia yammered on about something... 'Sephiroth' said quite often.

A loud thump startled him, making him jump slightly in his coffin.

"Sephiroth!" Lucrecia cried in anguish. Another thump sounded against the door, then another. "I love you Sephiroth- please, remember what we have! You've had power before and has that ever made you feel better? Haven't I made you happy!" She broke off in a pain filled scream that dwindled off in faint echoes.

Lifting his hands, Vincent shoved the coffin lid off and sat up, heart beating rapidly. Softly, he could hear sobs against the door, then the knob rattled somewhat, and a thump against the door again. She was alive still... No, this was no dream. There WERE people here! Lucrecia...

Getting to his feet, he came closer to the door, putting his ear against the aged wood. Softly, he could hear her sniffling. "I can't... I can't... I'm losing him... and to a dead bitch... Seph... I don't want to do this... I don't want to lose you!" He heard a shifting against the door and the knob was rattled again, as if it had been used as way to lever herself up. "...Vincent..." she whispered. "Vincent- Vincent!" hope reentered her voice and she banged on the door, "Vincent! Vincent wake up! Wake up! Please wake up! Vincent!"

Standing and unlocking the door, he threw it open, only to have a lithe but very battered young woman fall against his chest in surprise. She gripped onto his shirt somewhat limply, "Vincent... Sephiroth..." instead of continuing, she gripped his shirt harder and pulled at him, trying to drag him out of the crypt room. When he didn't move like that, she grabbed his metal hand, pulling on him. "Sephiroth-" she tried, but fell back into strange yammering. So it hadn't been the door muffling her voice... she'd actually been speaking like that. But now he couldn't understand her though she seemed desperate... He finally moved, allowing her to pull him along, towards the fading light at the end of the tunnel.

Sunset... Things were happening too fast... Sephiroth had hurt her badly, but Katy was determined to ignore the pain that lanced through her at every breath... Was this what broken ribs felt like? She didn't like the feeling in the least. Dragging Vincent along, she desperately tried to catch up with Sephiroth, but he'd already gotten to the top and was probably out the front door by now.

Katy was aware of the stickiness that was making her hair uncomfortable, and that something wet was trailing down the back of her neck, but she couldn't stop to think about the dizziness that she was experiencing. She couldn't think about anything but what she was going to do next. She had to make an impression on Seph... had to get rid of Jenova before the monster took over his mind completely! She hadn't really thought about this part! Running without a plan left her reeling in confusion, and she hated that feeling nearly as much as she hated frustration.

The room above the stairs was just as it had always been, except there were a new set of boot prints in the dust... coming and going. Sephiroth's. Katy forced the tears away in favor of pulling Vincent along faster, dragging him down the stairs by his metal arm and out into the front yard. The gate was open now at least. ... but the town was on fire.

The tears escaped. "No-" she whimpered in a small voice and let go of Vincent's hand, instead dashing out to the street and watching as Sephiroth stalked away from several bodies, sword gleaming with blood in the lurid flames. The sun set matched the scene with bloody brilliance. Sephiroth scowled at her briefly before looking away and starting towards the mountains.

Vincent stepped out from behind the gate and stared in shock at the town before Katy turned towards him. "Go! stop Sephiroth," she told him firmly, pointing in the direction Seph had gone. "Stop him..." he stared at her... watching her tears run like rivers down her face- a face that held a sorrowfully determined expression. "Go!" she shouted, stabbing her finger towards the mountains. "Sephiroth!" Slowly, he nodded and started away, glancing back towards her as she turned towards the town.

Green light had begun to swirl around her feet as she walked towards the bodies of those slain by Masamune. Voices murmured in her head- one strong voice.. that demanded to be called upon.. Coming to a stop, she stared as one of the buildings collapsed and the glowing had begun to creep up around her, finally lifting high enough to block her vision.

_SUMMON ME! I AM LEVIATHAN!_

Katy's mind was yanked down into the swirling mass of voices that reassured her, comforted her and begged her to help the planet... They clamored in her mind, though they all said the same thing- that she had the power to kill the Terror from the Sky. She had the power, she was of the blood of the Cetra.

Her hands lifted, the glow expanding around her- rising up beneath those wounded and living, healing them with gentle light. "Leviathan!" fell from her lips and the green turned blue, as a great serpent sprang skywards. It writhed in the air momentarily before diving back down into the earth... A great wave of water came in a torrent down from the mountains. Washing over the town with only the merest pull of force upon those standing and gawking. The fires flickered, then went out completely, smoke and steam rising upwards as the waters receded, leaving everything soaked.

Katy let her hands drop as the voices whispered encouragement and told her to hurry. Turning, she started running towards the mountains, feeling quite soaked, but that was a small price to pay for saving the entire town.

Sephiroth... that was Lucrecia's son! Finally it had come back to him, but Lucrecia had told him to stop Sephiroth... What a cruel joke fate played. To be the one to kill his love's son. Looking back, he saw Leviathan leap above the town... then dive down again... a wall of water surging from nowhere and over the town. The smoke grew thicker, but it didn't have the lurid red glow behind it... which could only mean that the town had been saved, but what of the damage caused by the water?

And what of Lucrecia?

Almost as if summoned by his thoughts, she came jogging up the path... soaking wet- and looking a lot less pale than she had, but still she seemed wild-eyed and frightened. Perhaps even a bit dazed. Stopping, he let her catch up. When she made to pass him, he swept her up into his arms- much to her surprise- and started running. She clung to his shoulders, looking toward their destination, unconcerned by the abilities he displayed... as if she had fully expected it and hardly cared.

The reactor loomed in sight, but it stood above them on a cliff. There were many outcroppings, but Vincent could easily jump from one to the other. "Lucrecia..." he said softly, "I-"

She looked at him, and frowned slightly. "Sephiroth," she insisted, pointing up towards the reactor firmly. She wanted to get up there and didn't particularly care how to all appearances. Swallowing, Vincent nodded and made the first leap, then another, feeling her hands grip into him harder. Within moments, he'd leapt to the top of the cliff and was at the stairs leading into the reactor. Setting her down, he watched as she jogged up the steps and inside.

Reluctantly, he followed her, starting to get the feeling that Lucrecia had changed in the years he hadn't seen her... she looked younger in fact. Above, the sky was dark, and to the south was the town, no longer burning, but smoke still hung over it like a flock of dreadful birds. Returning his attention to her, Vincent found that she was already climbing down the chain to the bridge below... where a young blonde man was crouched beside a man from town.

"Mr. Lockhart!" the blonde called, shaking the man's shoulder, then looked up as Lucrecia came up behind him, grabbed the back of his shirt as he was about to get up, pulled him down onto his rear and passed him.

Stopping, she turned around, pointing a finger firmly at his face, "Stay," she growled and continued on, the hair on the back of her head still matted with blood, though much of it had been washed away.

Vincent made his way along the bridge watching as the blonde got to his feet again. "She told you to stay," he said softly.

"But- he killed them all-" Large blue eyes turned towards Vincent, "Where did you come from?"

Shaking his head, Vincent answered the first problem, "The town has been put out, no longer burning. I know not of the people. ... as for me, I have always been here." Stepping past the boy, Vincent followed Lucrecia into the main room of the reactor.

Katy entered just as Zack dashed into the Jenova chamber and challenged Sephiroth... Unable to do much in that battle, she made her way over to Tifa, crouching near the girl and calling upon the voices that sang chorus in her head to heal the girl... and this certainly explained why Tifa had survived... though Katy definitely remembered things going quite a bit differently, not to mention there not being a weird and dumpy redhead running around screwing up everything.

Vincent entered, Cloud behind him... just as Zack came flying out of the room to land on one of the tanks with a sick thump, Buster Sword clattering to the floor beneath him. Sephiroth stepped out of the chamber in all his mad glory, the head of Jenova hanging from its hair in his grasp, Masamune shimmering in the light. "Sephiroth- stop this! Stop! Think about what you're doing!" Katy begged, standing up and dashing forward to put herself in front of him. "You wanted to know why I wanted to come- well this is why! To stop you from doing this! Seph- don't leave me!"

Sephiroth's expression turned passive as he regarded her. Slowly, he paced down the steps towards her. Reaching back, he clipped Masamune to his back, though he didn't drop the head. His freed hand reached out, touching her cheek, gliding down along the line of her jaw to her neck.

"You're a fool," he whispered softly, leaning in close as his hand slid around her neck. She didn't flinch, just as she hadn't when he'd beaten her in the basement of the mansion. "What good is one person's acceptance when all others despise me?"

"Why do you care what they think? Does their opinion really matter? I've learned the hard way that in the end, it's only what you think of yourself that matters," she replied, a fresh flood of tears dripping from her chin to his wrist. She could feel his grip tightening and leaving new bruises. "Does my love for you mean nothing? What happiness has power brought you before? I know your pain... I understand-"

His grip closed suddenly, cutting off her words. Her hands snapped up to grip his wrist. "What do you know of pain!" he snarled, lifting her up off the ground easily, then throwing her aside. She landed in a pile on the floor, curling up in a ball and coughing. "Foolish slut," he told her, reaching back and drawing his sword again.

The gunshot rang deafeningly loud in the closeness of the room. Sephiroth staggered back a bit, eyes turning towards Vincent who stood in the door with his gun drawn and smoking. "Hasn't anyone told you that you never treat a lady like a dog?"

"And who are you?" Sephiroth sneered. "Another would-be hero? I'll kill you... I'll kill all of you. Damn traitors. Even the full Cetra sides with you scum. I'll cleanse the planet of your hypocritical breed." He leapt forward, swinging his sword at Vincent, but the black haired man was just as fast, diving back and towards the bridge, leading Sephiroth away from Katy who had begun to pull herself up from the floor, eyes following Sephiroth. A look of incredible sorrow- that of a breaking heart- was in her eyes, though her face was resigned. Slowly getting to her feet, she staggered over to Zack, whom she healed and helped off the specimen tank.

The sound of gunshots could be heard from the bridge and Zack swept up his sword, watching to see if Katy would stop him... but she didn't. She closed her eyes, nodding slightly, shoulders slumped and shaking. Cloud had moved near Tifa and was trying to awaken her. A brief glance in that direction reassured Katy that Cloud would stay out of the way and she followed the other three men, taking up a position on the balcony leading to the bridge... near the dead body of Tifa's father. She shivered and turned her attention towards the battle.

Zack had already joined it and was working at slicing at Sephiroth from behind when the man turned to deal with Vincent who in turn shot him, staying out of reach. The head of Jenova had fallen aside, forgotten in Sephiroth's effort to remain alive... and he would have easily ended the battle, for just as Katy finished casting Reflect on herself, he got a deep score on Zack, slicing the young man from chin to groin.

The young man fell to the side but Sephiroth was stopped from following up his move with a killing blow by Vincent's shot in the back of Seph's knee. Gathering her power, Katy threw a cure spell at Zack, bringing him back and reviving his strength. He glanced towards her, as she threw a healing spell at Vincent when Sephiroth had gotten a good score on that man.

How horrible... To have loved, then lost so tragically. Zack didn't want to do this... probably with as much aversion to the task as Katy. How much was this hurting her? She'd seemed to have known it was coming, but had held hope that she could stop it... but now- she was actively working against the one she loved... to save the world. Sephiroth probably COULD kill everyone in the world... it'd take a few years, but he could do it. He could hunt down every last living person and slay them. But he seemed to have a different idea of how to do it, and that was frightening.

Darting forward, he slashed at Sephiroth's back- the only thing he could safely get to, leaving the general to swing back and forth between Zack and the other strange man. Masamune swung around, deftly slicing his arm and causing the appendage to go limp. Zack didn't even have time to gasp before the pain left in a flash of green light. He dived in again as Sephiroth- thinking Zack was down, or at least incapacitated- turned to deal with the gun slinger.

Masamune struck forward, slicing through Vincent's thigh and swept to the side, knocking the ex-Turk to his knees, but Zack took that moment to lay into Sephiroth's back... and light glimmered around Vincent, his thigh healing swiftly and strength returning. Getting to his feet, he looked across the way to see Lucrecia throwing a healing spell on Zack several times in a row as Sephiroth nearly frantically sliced the boy.

Leveling his gun at the silver haired warrior, Vincent pulled the trigger three times in succession. The bullets slammed into Sephiroth's already bloody and shredded back, making him stagger to the side. Masamune clanked against the railing of the bridge, but Sephiroth pushed himself straight and stabbed at Zack once more, choosing to ignore Vincent for the time being. Zack was healed the moment Sephiroth removed Masamune from the boy's gut.

Several more shots rang out and slammed into Sephiroth's leading arm, causing the blade to clatter to the floor. Katy stood across the way, staring at his face. "I love you..." she whispered.

Sephiroth gazed at her in return, but hatred tainted his expression, anger dwelling deep in his eyes. "Traitorous slut," he growled, lifting a hand, "Fire!" he cast, throwing the spell at her. Closing her eyes as the flames hit her reflect spell, Katy opened them just in time to see her beloved stagger back and slump over the low railing.

Kicking herself into motion, Katy swiftly climbed onto the railing on the balcony and leaned forward, letting go-

Though the dimness creeping in on the edges of his vision, he saw her climbing the railing... framed in the tendrils of his hair. The look of devotion on her face brought him back to reality.

What have I done?

She let go of the railing and started downwards.

"no-"

He hit the water and her image was distorted- but not before he'd seen Cloud's hands snap out and Katy's descent halted.

Bile rose in her throat as she stared at the blood tainted water-Mako mix that churned beneath the bridge. The lurid glow of the Mako the same color as his eyes. Her tears slid down her nose, falling like a diamond down- down into his grave.

Hands pulled her limb body back over the railing... and she stared up at the ceiling... aware that Zack, Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa were crouched around her... Zack gently cradling her against his chest, a look of concern on his handsome features.

A wheezing gasp found its way into her chest and she realized that she hadn't been breathing, possibly for quite some time... But with the return of air the wail of misery had fuel with which to leave her body. Like a banshee, her cry split the silence and echoed around the room, trying to steal the souls of those within hearing. Zack lifted her gently, turning her to face his chest and held he close as her muscles locked up and fingers dug their nails into his skin.

Coughing sobs wracked her body, nearly to convulsions, but he held her firmly, smoothing back her hair... though he offered no soothing words.

Zack's arms were tired of carrying her, but he didn't want to waken her by handing her over to someone else... and he didn't think it would be possible to remove her fingers from where they clutched his shoulders. Sure her nails hurt, but that was minor pain compared to what Sephiroth had done... and she'd healed that. He felt sick from the rush of adrenaline that had been flowing through his veins since first going into the reactor.

The strange man that had come in with Katy still walked with them... looking slightly concerned, his gaze directed towards her. He looked so much like Sephiroth that it was nearly frightening. But he had helped in the fight, and Zack was thankful for it. Silence accompanied them on the trek back to town and from the mountain path, they could see Nibelheim by the light of the stars... and the small campfire that stood in the large space of the road before the Shinra mansion.

Tifa gave a cry and ran ahead, Cloud jogging after her... though he'd been rather ashamed to admit to Tifa that he hadn't made it to first class, he had at least been there and taken the credit for healing her and that satisfied her desire to be saved by a shining knight. Zack took his time, trying not to awaken the girl sleeping in his arms, though he thought he felt her tremble from time to time. But she hadn't moved for hours and was silent with her forehead pressed against his neck, glasses removed and stuffed into his pocket.

As they came down into the edge of town, the people of Nibelheim had already assembled... and the moment they entered the light, a cheer went up. Zack looked down, feeling no start from Katy as if she'd woken up... only to find her eyes were already open and no vague look of fatigue in them. She simply stared with eyes open and glazed.

The people of Nibelheim rushed forward, thanking them profusely for saving the town... Thanking the catatonic Cetra for healing them and saving their homes. She didn't even blink. "Please, she's not well," Zack spoke up and the strange dark haired man with red eyes moved to fend the people off.

The Zangen warrior stepped forward, "Let me see, I may be able to help."

"There's no true cure for heartbreak," Zack told him softly, "The best we can do is let her rest."

The martial artist's dark eyes met Zack's gaze and finally he nodded, turning and pointing at three people. "Go prepare a room for her."

Day had dawned hours ago and people were already up and about, trying to repair their ruined homes. Between the fire and water, there was quite a bit of damage, but the people counted themselves lucky to be alive to lament over their homes. Zack helped as much as he cloud, Cloud doing much the same. Vincent had all but disappeared. He was a strange one, but Zack didn't complain about it. After all, Seph had been strange, but a fairly good friend... an even better friend once he'd gotten Katy.

What had happened? What had made him snap like that? Zack was fairly sure Katy knew, but she wasn't speaking and he wasn't going to force her to. Not after he'd witnessed her attempt to follow Sephiroth down. _That_ had to be devotion. Pure love overriding all common sense and self preservation instincts. Thank god for Cloud.

Talk of Cloud... Zack brought himself out of his thoughts, lowering the water bottle he'd been holding while he thought, eyes spying Cloud not that far away, nailing a board into place on Tifa's house. Making his way to the blonde, he watched a moment, letting Cloud notice him before speaking. "I just wanted to thank you."

Cloud sighed, scowling darkly at the board as he lifted another nail. "For what? I did nothing."

"You saved her. If you hadn't have been there..."

Lowering his hands from the board, Cloud turned to look at Zack, a white piece of cloth tied around his forehead. "Though I wonder if she wouldn't be better off dead. Tifa says she didn't sleep all night, hasn't eaten anything, hasn't moved or talked..."

Zack shook his head, "I know, but what good would it have done her to die now? Maybe Aerith can help her. They're both Cetra after all." He paused a moment, glancing around, "You haven't told anyone what happened... have you?" Cloud shook his head. "Good... don't. I don't think Katy would have wasted her time on someone that wasn't worth it... and though I don't know why he did that, she might. We'll just have to wait till she can talk... and probably even then, getting the answer from her will be difficult."

Cloud looked confused, "That reminds me... I could understand what she was saying the entire time. Or did I hit my head?"

Blinking, Zack thought back, "Now that you mention it... But we'll have to wait to get the answer to that as well." Reaching out, he placed a hand on Cloud's muscled shoulder. "Thanks for being there at the right moment though."

Giving a nod, Cloud turned back towards the house, returning to his work. Zack moved off to get back to what he'd been doing as well, still somewhat worried, but glad that Cloud wouldn't spread word of Sephiroth's snapping... at least not yet. He'd talk to the people of the town as well, and hopefully get their word that they wouldn't tell anyone that Sephiroth had done this... The lie that a monster had attacked the town and set fire to it would do... and that Sephiroth had died saving them.


	11. The Wild Beast of Destiny

Chris Flowers vigorously alternated between banging his head against the computer monitor and the desk it sat upon. Oh sweet Yahweh, how this class bored him! Pascal, a programming language so archaic it was only still in use on the heavily decaying space shuttles, and taught by a Elementary School Football Coach. He would have attempted to keep a straight face and stare blankly towards the front of the class (perhaps while he slept) but in reality was far past the point where he could listen to the teacher vainly grasp at some comprehension of what he said without feeling his sanity slipping away from him... slowly at first, but in ever greater amounts.

Each hand raised to ask a question about last weeks lessons, where you got 70 points for putting your name, each temperature conversion program... they all contributed to the gnawing madness he felt growing in his head, like an infection taking hold. Growing and beating to the rhythm of this place, the pure dull monotony of Stupidity... ignorance in the face of knowledge... the vile perversion this place was of a School... it seemed to take on a life of its own, siphoned away from his during all these years he had endured this sophomoric _crap_, like every repetitive thought of outrage that bubbled up when his classmates did not know things he never even considered an unlearned barbarian being ignorant of.

But what really should have alarmed him more then it did was the fact that this living illness in his head liked to talk to him. At the moment however, the mild concussion, which he was trying to upgrade into a more serious version, was taking care of that.

Currently, he was thinking how funny it was that your peripheral vision starts to grow progressively grayer when you do that. This train of thought, if it can really be called that - the public school system does an exceedingly good job of beating that out of all who attend - soon came to an end, when bringing his head up from the desk he look at the monitor before slamming his forehead into it. Somewhere in the background he heard someone asking questions about variables. It was nearing the end of the school year, and they had covered that in the first week. Despite the increased temptation that brought to continue his merciless onslaught on his own self, he refrained because of what he saw in the monitor.

The monitor looked hollow, like it hadn't a thick glass screen at all, and also more spacious, though indistinct, on the inside then its objective dimension should allow. On the inside, were a few fuzzy objects that he immediately decided would be a good idea to reach out and grab... without doing something stupid, like looking the other way. The nice hallucination might go away then. But, much to his surprise, when he reached both of his arms into the monitor, grabbing hold of two items, and feeling another two grab a hold of him, someone in the class responded much as he might expect them to if he really were doing what he was doing... "What the hell?" someone said, and then a "wow!" followed.

He tried pulling his arms back, but something seemed to catch them, like he had put them in a place the individual atoms would much rather be then anywhere else, and it took him standing up and yanking, with considerable force, against the innate tendency his arms had towards the unusual occurrence. Chris then found himself holding a bag in his left hand, and a staff, slightly shorter then he, in the other.

About both forearms was a simplistic, though mildly decorative, bracer that had clasped itself into place. There were two pairs of shallow grooves in each piece of armorthey were connected to the other in the same pair by another shallow groove. They were positioned lengthwise, going down his arm. The staff was knobbed and looked not as if some artisan had fashioned a branch that they had found, but rather that the staff had grown from the ground in this exact way just for a specific purpose. It had three large groves arranged equilaterally at the top of the staff, and three lines of three that twisted their way down the length of the staff until the bottom of the staff, which resulted in another socket... apparently one where something similar to the rest could be inserted.

As he started to look, with a blind curiosity, through the bag, he began to be aware of other people and the things around him again. Everyone in the class who possessed a moderate intelligence or relative level of sanity had already ran away screaming. That said, the class was still full, and they were doing the last thing they should have done under that situation. They were annoying him by asking him pointless questions.

Also, apparently the monitor had imploded into something roughly the size of a can of soup, with large pointy edges at every angle (and some he was confident were not present in a wholly Euclidean geometry).

The first object he pulled out of the bag was a small emerald green pebble, roughly the size of a large marble... or one of those grooves. He decided to place it into his left bracer with the personal justification of 'might as well'. When he did, the groove underneath the pebble glowed a like color, as if it were illuminated by a bright light shown through a semi-opaque moving fluid of a brilliant green color, and this effect extended to the nearest half of the line connecting it with the nearby groove.

Some important things need to be made note of here. Chris is tall, roughly 6'2" at the time, and at 14, better then a year younger then his classmates. Also, he had recently bought his first RPG for the PlayStation console.

That said, his mind immediately realized what this was, but was cruelly keeping him from believing it without the slightest reservation. But now only to determine what Materia it is if it is a Materia...

He looked straight at the stupefied teacher, and started naming off Elements.

* * *

The cold breeze blowing down the side of the mountain pulled at his long snaking hair, making it twirl before his face and shoulders like a living creature. Below, Nibelheim rested, the windows of newly rebuilt houses dark in the late evening.

"Lucrecia..."

His voice startled him a bit- he hadn't heard anything but bird calls in the last three days. Vincent swallowed and stood slowly. He'd finally gotten his mind wrapped around the idea that Lucrecia was alive again, but he still hadn't figured out how. The only way... would be to ask her. Yet...

That look in her eyes as she'd watched Sephiroth fall. That wasn't the look of a mother towards a son. That was- that was the look she gave Hojo- that was the look she'd given HIM. Vincent's flesh hand clenched firmly into a fist. The only way to find out...

"...ask her..." the wind seamed to moan and he gave an involuntary shiver.

* * *

Aerith sat on her bed, staring out the window, mind elsewhere as she held the White Materia between her hands. Something... was wrong with the world. Something desperately wrong. As if poison had fallen into the Lifestream, as if destiny had gotten off its lazy butt and started moving and it was dragging the world along with it. And it was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Aerith! Dinner!"

Slowly, she stirred, sighing softly as she got up, tucking the Materia into her hair bow again. Brilliant green eyes glanced out the window once more, then she turned, padding barefoot out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bridge, legs over the side, swinging a bit in a childish carefree sort of way. Softly, he was humming- tunelessly at that. The occasional words popped into his song too... Something along the lines of "I like platypi, oh yes I do..." In his lap rested a staff with shining gems of green and red set into the metal. Thirteen to be exact.

Behind him...

A somewhat nameless town in a backwaters part of Alabama blazed brightly as a sun. The sound of something exploding caused the tall and thin young man to grin... maniacally.

"I am a chicken, ducks and who I like to pet, and put into small boxes labeled HOTDOG, and then I will eat them aliiiiiveee! Tis teh perfect crime!" he said joyfully, then nodded... Sagely. As was the only way to nod.

* * *

Chaos and destruction ran rampant throughout the world. It seemed all the loonies had taken this as their cue to come out of the woodwork and start causing trouble for everyone else. All the priests were howling that it was Armageddon and the end of the world and that the Sinners were being punished. Every news channel showed some catastrophe that had occurred and their latest topic was a young man from a smallish city in Alabama that had gained strange powers and the police were incapable of stopping his rampage across the country. His path of destruction had started with his family: their bodies having been mutilated and nailed to burning crosses in his perfectly manicured backyard while ranged around them were a multitude of garden gnomes, pink flamingos, and bunnies that had been stolen from other people's yards and the local garden stores. Their blood covered the entire inside of the house as if he'd used a paint brush to do so.

The Satanists claimed him to be the Anti Christ.

They'd claim anyone as the Anti Christ so long as that person caused as much death and destruction as possible. And that, seemed to be the exact goal of this young man. The fact that he'd claimed the name of a demon as his certainly didn't help calm the mass panic that had taken hold of the country. That name, having been revealed after the young man destroyed Atlanta, burning the name he chose into the ground so large that it was only readable from above.

"We're here now in a shelter with Angela Martin, a survivor of the latest attack of Vassago." The reporter, a man with brown plastic looking hair backed up towards a woman. She was wild eyed and dirty sitting staring at the camera, looking nearly in shock as the reporter shoved his microphone in her face. "Tell us what you saw?" he asked, trying to sound kind and concerned.

She swallowed, shivering, "I saw- a... man- he... he walked into town..." Her brows twitched, and she burst into tears, flailing her arms wildly and knocking the microphone from the reporter's grip, but her voice could still be heard. "He called forth a DEMON! It had horns and breathed fire and it threw cars like they were toys- It ate my HUSBAND!" She sagged down, sobbing, wrapping her arms around herself and rocking back and forth on the bench she was seated on. The reporter had finally recollected his mic and stood, putting his hair back in order.

"Well, there you have it..." he seemed a bit shaken.

* * *

Carefully standing, Vincent pushed his cloak back as the wind tried to twist it into a knot around his legs. He shifted his weight and leapt down to the next outcropping of rock. Perhaps it was time to talk to her.

Landing- he bent his knees to take the impact, one hand lifted back and up a bit, holding his cloak out of the way, his flesh hand touching the ground briefly. Lifting his head-

He blinked.

Where-?

Where'd Nibelheim gone!

An expanse of forest stretched out around him. He was still on a mountain- or what could be loosely termed a mountain. It was more an overgrown hill. Hanging sullenly over the land was a solid mass of clouds, lightning frequently striking the ground though no rain fell from that low ceiling. Fires burned uncontrolled throughout the city that stretched below him, the smoke being swept away by a stiff breeze, keeping the view perfectly clear for miles. The lurid red glow was like a flashback from Nibelheim- nearly like a scene from hell. But this place...

It was not Nibelheim, these mountains were none that he recognized. Even if millions of years passed, these egotistical hills could never be mistaken for the majestic Nibel mountains. He stood- and started as a loud honking interrupted his thoughts, swiftly, he moved aside, watching the vehicle rush past him on the-

Vincent looked down at the road he stood on, then to his left to see it twist on up the mountain and on his right, the road led down towards the land below the mountain. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth. "..." was all he managed to say about the situation.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. Writhing and swirling, eating away at him. Wearing down on his senses and destroying his will- his protection against it.

The darkness was not silent, however. There was still sound and sight and touch. Was he really blind?

Beyond him- far out of reach- she sat in darkness, on a pillar in the dress he'd given her in their dreams, the flowers in her hair dead, the brown petals blowing in a swirl of wind around her. The gnarled branches of their tree pointed sharply at the ends, as if to scratch the sky and make it bleed.

He took a breath to call her name- he choked on the darkness. It tried to get inside him- tried to take over- tried to block him from her! Arms flailing wildly, he tried to get to her but the closer he got the further away she was. He was being dragged down, down into the swirling mass of black tar, poisonous tentacles reaching up to wrap around his body and take hold of his limbs, squeezing and crushing the breath from him.

A whimper escaped his lips...

"Katy-"

* * *

She opened her eyes, soaked in sweat. The first time she'd opened her eyes in what seemed years. For once they weren't already wet with tears. Slowly, she took a breath. Had she really heard him? She wasn't sure, but of course, her mind decided to remind her of her current situation... and how closely it resembled something that happened in a book she'd read. She'd cried when reading that book. 'The Last Herald-Mage' by Mercedes Lackey- actually three books in one, but still. Poor Vanyel, she'd thought. She felt so sorry for him when his love died... when the only one he'd ever really cared for had been taken from him by unfortunate circumstances...

Strange how he always remembered his epiphanies and manage to change himself accordingly. Katy never could. She always forgot them and fell back into the same stupid habit again. Pulling her legs against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, realizing that it was day again. How many had it been? She wasn't sure. She'd gotten past the point of being hungry- she was so hungry she didn't realize she was hungry anymore. It made her sick thinking of food.

Nature, however, could not be ignored, and slowly, she sat up, looking around the room... and coming to the realization that she was not in the same room she'd last woken up in. She felt... grimy- and wasn't wearing that uniform. She was wearing something pink that looked like one of Aerith's nightgowns. Another blink was given.

Yes. It WAS Aerith's room.

"Michow... Chris..." Slowly- she moved, sliding her feet to the floor- feeling dizzy and nauseous suddenly. Perhaps she was just really hungry? Standing seemed to be beyond her for a long time, but finally she pushed herself to her feet and had to clutch the post of the bed, reaching out nearly blindly, she at last located the nightstand and her glasses. Unable to spare her other hand long enough to unfold them, she used her mouth and stuck them onto her face one handed. At last, she could see the room clearly.

It hadn't changed in the least. Sept' for maybe the flowers. Reaching her arm out, she caught the wall and used that to support herself- putting her other hand to it and sliding along inch by inch till she got to the door and caught hold of the knob.

One twist and it came open- a form falling in unceremoniously through the door- Zack stared up at her, his eyes groggy from the nap she'd interrupted, then burst into a grin, staggering to his feet he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. Katy didn't fight him... Couldn't have even if she wanted to. He smelled... a little like Sephiroth. Not really though. Joyfully, he yammered at her, words she couldn't understand in the least, and called down the stairs.

She made no move to stop him from that either, simply sort-of stood in his arms. If he'd let her go at that moment, she would have met the floor- probably intimately. His bright eyes turned down towards her, turning sad and he moved his head- probably seeing if she were still awake. She managed to lift her eyes, looking at him over her glasses, not wanting to move her head.

"Bathroom," she said, using the word Aerith had taught her for that place. She had the feeling that she was probably using the word incorrectly- or impolitely at least, but it got the message across.

Solemnly, Zack gave a nod, loosening his grip on her a bit, but only so he could lift her up and turn towards the door. Aerith finally made an appearance, nearly in tears as well. Zack spoke to her, shaking his head and Aerith subsided, stopping herself from grabbing hold of Katy, who simply lay in Zack's arms, head against his shoulder, staring down at her arms, realizing that they were _thin_!

Fingers curled, bit by bit, taking hold of the wooly fabric of Aerith's nightgown. How long had she been- could she really call it sleeping? Of course, she had no way of asking. The only one she could ask was-

She shivered, clenching her teeth. "failed..."

Closing her eyes, she forced the tears back. It served another purpose as well. She couldn't see that damn pitying look on Aerith's face. That didn't stop her from hearing Zack's voice though. He sounded worried. At least they were moving, and down the stairs it seemed. Opening her eyes, she found Zack at the door to the bathroom and he carefully set her feet on the floor, Aerith taking over supporting her.

Nature was answered without incident and Aerith helped Katy from the restroom, now fully dressed since the half Cetra had removed herself while Katy did her business and returned with something to wear. They were Katy's clothes... but they didn't fit right. She was too skinny in most places, and too large in others. Namely, one area. She was distracted from thinking on it further by being led to the kitchen table and let into a seat, where a very light breakfast of toast and tea was set before her.

For what seemed forever, she simply stared at it. Zack shifted nervously, "Think she's left us again?" he asked Aerith softly while Elmyra tried to keep from pulling her hair out in worry by washing dishes that had already been washed and dried and washed and dried before that. Almost as if in answer, Katy shifted, lifting a hand and picked a corner off the toast, nibbling a bit.

An hour went by and she slowly ate her breakfast, nibbling it, letting it sink in, and not moving as much as she could. She felt... tired. And sick. She was startled when Aerith placed her drawing pad on the table. On the page the book was opened to there were stick figures of a round guy with hair in a ponytail and what she assumed to be a girl. Aerith held the pencil.

First, she pointed at the male and stated, "Crisu," her pronunciation of "Chris", then at the girl. Slowly, she added a tail and strange triangular ears. "Mi-how," Aerith stated.

Carefully, Aerith began to draw, erasing often and covering the table with the little black curls.

Katy swayed-

_His breath came out in ragged gasps as he held her back with his sword, her eyes calm, emotionless- frightening._

Zack was holding her up, Katy looked towards the notepad- Aerith wasn't done yet, she couldn't see anything.

_She scored yet again, claws taking a gouge out of his stomach, ripping his shirt and through his armor as if it were paper. He watched in horror as his intestines slopped out a bit, threatening to meet the floor. She wasn't even out of breath, his body was covered in sweat, and it would have been stinging in his wounds but for the fact that she'd cut him too deep for him to notice anything but the pain from that. Her tail slowly curled behind her as she stood in a wide legged stance, hands lifted, palms towards the floor, knees bent. He hadn't gotten a mark on her- how could he? She was too fast. "Stop it- Don't you remember me!" he panted, staggering back a few paces._

Once more, Katy shook herself awake, yawning a bit, looking over to see if Aerith was done yet.

_She darted forward again, stabbing her hands into his stomach, claws nearly coming out the other side, the entire front of her once pristine white clothes now covered in blood. His blood. His sword clattered to the metal decking, ringing sharply in his ears as his hands gripped her wrists. "Michele..." he gasped, brown eyes wide._

"_That's enough Naomi." The stringy haired old man stepped out of the shadows, leaning heavily on a pipe, his thigh wrapped tightly in a strip of cloth that had come from his coat. His eyes were left in shadow still, his nose fully in the light- like the beak of a hawk._

_She stepped back, removing her hands from the young man's stomach, letting him fall to his knees, then continued forward onto his face. She straightened, lowering her hands to her sides and turned towards Hojo, waiting for her next order._

Katy blinked-

The stick figures identified as Michelle and Chris- had gotten into a fight. And...

Softly, her lips moved, her eyes went wide, she tried to breathe. Her eyes watered as she stared at the small picture of a lump of 'dirt' with a cross planted over it. Beside it Michelle still stood, what looked like a puddle around her. The 'Chris' figure was gone. Her eyes lifted towards Aerith- and she winced at the pity she saw there. She didn't dare look at Zack. Katy found the strength to shove them both aside and get to her feet, stumbling towards the front door.

Zack reached out, catching Aerith's hand, "No... she's had enough. Let her go for now."

"But- what if..."

He shook his head, "She won't get far. She's been comatose for nearly two days." Aerith bowed her head, staring down at her pictures. "Someone out there must really hate her..." he murmured softly.

* * *

Nearly blind from the water, he had his arm lifted up to shade his eyes, but it did little good. At last, he reached the dubious shelter of a building blackened by fires and damaged by various other haywire forces. Vincent stumbled inside and lowered his arm, eyes adjusting to the darkness- watching rain pour in through the half of the roof that had collapsed, but the part near the door was still standing and leaking only marginally. Better than being out THERE. He stepped in further-

The click had his gun in his hand immediately and pointed towards the source, his eyes straining in the dark to finally make out the young woman, clutching a revolver shakily- pointing it at him. "Put it down," he said softly, "I won't hurt you."

She shivered, taking a step back. Her body was burnt to black on one side, but she was still alive. Perhaps barely. In a flash of movement, Vincent disarmed her and put the gun down on the floor, holstering his. "I won't hurt you," he stated again. His hand covered her mouth before she could even take a breath to wail a scream and he forced her to sit, his claw reached back, pulling his gun out once more but he carefully flicked a green sphere from the hilt, catching it and half-closing his eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, almost with a vengeance, green light flared up around him, then burst out over the woman. She gasped in shock- and terror- watching as her burns healed, and scarred over. She'd possibly been pretty at one time, but she wasn't much to look at now. Replacing the Materia into his gun, he put the pistol away and had a seat on the soggy ground. "Tell me, what has happened here?"

"Mimi mimimimi mimi mimimimimi mimimimi mimimi mimimi mimi mimimi mimi" she said softly, staring down at her hands.

"Shit," Vincent huffed and stared down at the ground for a long moment before shifting to Wutain, "Can you understand me?" She looked towards him, confusion in her eyes. Nope. "..." he sighed and looked at the ground again. Outside, the rain poured. Inside, silence persisted.

* * *

Five years... Katy would have to wait five years to meet Sephiroth again. She couldn't wait that long! Not after finally being told that her morning illnesses and general fatigue and various other things going on with her body lately were a bit more serious than just depression. She was pregnant, and it was undeniably Sephiroth's. God! How stupid she'd been. He hadn't been worried, of course he wasn't. Why should he be? He had no fucken clue about the danger and pain and work involved in having a baby. It wasn't what Katy had wanted... Not in a million years had she ever thought she'd be a teenage mother.

Everything was going wrong. Not only had Aerith found out that Michelle was mutated and under Hojo's complete control, she'd found out that Chris was undeniably dead. His mutilated corpse had been dropped into the slums, his death blamed on someone or other and that poor innocent taken to the tower for 'questioning' and who knew what else. Then there was the problem that Katy was meeting more and more people who could speak English. What she'd heard from them was getting rather frightening.

More than a few were rabid gamers and knew of FF7, and more than a few were upset about their timing. She refrained from telling them her failure. Some even professed deep hatred for Sephiroth, made fun of him. That hurt. Deeply. On top of the chaos happening on the Planet, Earth was in trouble too. Monsters from the Planet were sliding over, wreaking havoc and chaos, someone even told her about some young man, also of the name of Chris Flowers, who was running around with a staff full of Materia gobbling about platypi and giant chickens. God, she had no doubt who that was and she wasn't the least bit surprised he'd finally gone nuts.

At least, more than he'd already been...

She rubbed her stomach as she sat in Aerith's garden, listening to someone else who'd made their way to Aerith's house- on the hope that they could woo the lovely Pink Princess, or figure out what point in the game they'd entered. They all wanted to be heroes, but Katy wondered vaguely if they'd have done any better of a job than she had.

"Destiny..." she murmured softly, not aware that she'd interrupted the flow of words.

Aerith was seated nearby, staring down at her teacup, as if she could find a translation within the dark liquid held within. She blinked, looking up, as if startled by Katy's word. "Mi mimimi mimi mimi mimimimi mimi mimi mimi mimimi mimimi mimimimi ka?" she asked. It all sounded like a bunch of gibbering to Katy, but she could tell it was a question by now as it ended with an upward lit of tone and the syllable 'ka'. She'd gotten that much at least.

Katy shook her head absently, and the exchange had stopped their current guest. "What?" the geeky teenager asked, his drab brown eyes wide, pimpled face suffused with blood at his excitement. "What about Destiny? What'd she say?"

Giving a smile, Katy stood, her skirt falling straight, "Destiny is a rather wild beast," she stated and as she spoke, it seemed like her vision had become clearer. "Like rodeo riding. Can't ride that horse for the crowd, got to hang on for yourself. Ride it because you want to, or you'll fall off. Or maybe it's not really destiny? Destiny's a sort of thing you can't escape. Heroism? No... that's a bloody stupid reason to do something." Her eyes narrowed. "No." She looked down at Aerith. "I may have failed Seph, but I won't fail her, and I won't wait five years."

The boy stared up at her, gawking, "Wait- huh?"

Turning back towards the boy, she smiled, "Thank you, go away now. I've got a rather nasty ride ahead of me." Frowning, Katy contemplated things. She could never get anything done with crazy gamers always dropping by, she needed somewhere new to go- somewhere only someone native to the world would know how to get to. Not too far away. She needed to get it done before she got too far along in her pregnancy and wouldn't be able to do anything. She needed to finish this before the kid was born. Her child would NOT grow up without a father, with the threat of Jenova hanging over him- or her.

First thing was first though- she needed to force Jenova's hand. Right now, she thought she had all the time in the world. A smile curved her lips. "Right." She muttered and turned, aware that the boy had not left and another was being led towards the garden by Elmyra. Stalking past the young man, she called back, "Aerith, come please?" In confusion, the girl in pink set her teacup down and scurried after Katy.

Aerith found Katy pacing inside the house once again, around and around the table, looking- not angry... determined. She had a rather stubborn set to her eyes rather suddenly, as if everything had come together for her. She knew she'd heard Katy say 'Destiny', but hadn't wanted to interrupt, and was rewarded by hearing further intelligible speech. A wild ride indeed. What was she planning then? Aerith got tired of watching Katy and took a seat at the table.

At last, Katy dashed upstairs and returned with her drawing notebook and pencil. Swiftly, she began sketching. First, Aerith's house was drawn, and Aerith and Katy shown leaving, Katy crossed out Aerith's house, drew an arrow towards a new somewhat nondescript house. "Move?" she asked softly. Hm, yes, it did seem wise with all the visitors lately. They were bound to get captured by Hojo anytime soon. She gave a nod of understanding. Katy nodded in return, then continued. This time, she drew the tower, Aerith, Katy, and Zack with an arrow into the tower. She drew a large can that had strange writing on it, and verbally, Katy labeled this can 'Jenova'.

A new paper was taken out which Katy laboriously drew on hogging view of it to herself for a long time before finally displaying it to Aerith. What she saw scared her. Hastily drawn seemed to be some frightening prophecy. Elmyra entered, looked over her shoulder at the paper, then blinked. "Oh my! Is she trying to say the world will be destroyed in five years?"

Looking up at her adopted mother, Aerith nodded, "I think so. She seemed so serious about saving Sephiroth- she knew he was going to go to Nibelheim- and that he wouldn't return. Mom, Katy and I need to go to some other place. All these people coming here is going to lead Hojo straight to us."

Elmyra paled, then nodded, "Yes. More than likely. I don't know who they are, and how they know where we live, but they always know our names. It's frightening."

Taking a breath, aware that Katy was using another paper up, Aerith spoke again, "She spoke again... She said ... She said Destiny. Destiny is like a rodeo and that she was going to ride it to the end. She said she'd failed Sephiroth, but she wasn't going to fail me." Her eyes looked down towards the paper again where one panel showed Aerith impaled upon Masamune. What a horrible way to die. Aerith wasn't too sure what situation she was in that would allow Sephiroth to do that, even after his apparent death, but it seemed to have something to do with that Jenova can.

At last Katy handed the second paper over. "What's this?" Elmyra asked, still looking over Aerith's shoulder. Frowning slightly, Aerith eyed the page. "Looks like... Me, Zack, Cloud, and Katy break into the Shinra Tower. We go up to ..." she counted, "Hojo's floor, we break into the Jenova can and ... That's a body!"

Katy reached over, pointing, "Jenova."

"Jenova's a woman?" Elmyra asked softly.

Aerith took a breath and pressed onwards. "We blow up most of the body- and Hojo's lab. We keep ... a foot, or hand? Or something I guess. Hard to tell with these stick figures. Then we go to- to Nibelheim I guess. Wait. No. The North Crater!" her eyes lifted towards Katy.

Elmyra was shaking her head, "I don't understand..."

In return, Aerith shook her head as well. "I don't either, but maybe... maybe it will. I don't want to die like that. Katy knew about Sephiroth's death, she knew and tried to stop it." She looked towards Katy who was waiting for some body language to know if Aerith understood the plan. "It looks like Sephiroth is supposed to come back- and Jenova too? I don't understand this, if we destroy this Jenova, how does she come back?" Aerith looked back towards Katy, who looked nervous. "I guess, I'll just have to put my faith in you..." swallowing, Aerith glanced down at the paper, then nodded, handing it back.

Katy gathered her papers, packed them away, then ran upstairs again, thumps and bangs ensued. "I'd better go pack too. Best start moving now..." Aerith swallowed again and started up the stairs.


	12. Don't Look Down, Don't Look Back

At last, Katy had things set up relatively well enough. She just needed a fricken translator to go between herself and her posse. That, seemed to be a bit harder to come by than she'd anticipated, but at long last, she'd managed to figure out that Japanese WAS pretty close to the language these people spoke and she'd allowed one more other-worlder to join them. This girl was Jessie. She wasn't anyone Katy knew, or had even heard of, which wasn't surprising, considering that Jessie was a Japanese-American who'd lived in Kyoto- until two weeks ago that was. She had a somewhat bad accent, but Katy could get the point across to her fairly well and she HAD played FF7. Her favorite was Vincent.

"Don't worry, honny, you can have Vinny to yourself," Katy had promised. "Soon as we find him again."

Jessie's dark almond shaped eyes had gone larger, "He is in Nibelheim, right?"

Katy shrugged, "Last I saw yes, see- I woke him up to help with Sephiroth," she shook her head, looking down at her hands as she sat on a crate in the shack that served as their new HQ. "I still failed Seph... at least this time, but I'm not going to wait around for him to show up- see... I can't wait five years to clean up this mess. If Jenova wins this, not only is this world toast, but ours as well!"

A delicate little hand lifted to Jessie's mouth and a soft gasp was given. Japanese girls were always so tiny and pretty, Katy thought. It made her just sick with envy- no, it wasn't just the morning sickness. "I have not thought of that," the girl replied, then tucked her straight black hair behind her ear. In the two days Katy had known her, it was never out of place, never frizzy. That too was disgusting. "But can we not wait till she comes again to kill her?"

Slowly, Katy shook her head, her own somewhat frizzy hair falling in her face. Awkwardly, Katy shoved her hair behind her shoulders, then finally removed the scrunchy from around her wrist and tied it back at the nape of her neck. "No," was the firm statement as she pulled her hair back and forth through the rubber band, finally leaving the last twist unfinished in a loop. "Because that will give Jenova the time she needs to regroup and twist Seph's mind. I nearly had him- nearly saved him, but he hadn't quite gotten the idea that he was WANTED through his fucken thick skull." Katy clenched her hands on her knees, took a breath. Mood swings... bloody mood swings. "I'm sure that if I see him again, I'll be able to get him to latch onto me and that'll be one card out of her hand and back into ours."

Taking a breath, Jessie nodded. "Yes. But how?"

Giving a wicked smile, Katy turned her hazel eyes towards her new friend. "I'm getting to that." Lowering her lifted finger back to her lap, she continued, "This is where you come in. They don't understand English, I can't tell them what I've got planned. They DO however, understand Japanese, and you understand both and have played the game, know what's going to happen and how it's supposed to turn out. I asked you to join us because you seemed... trustworthy... steady."

Pausing, Katy took a breath, glancing around the dark little shack. It was dusty, cluttered, lit by a single light bulb hanging from a bare wire tacked to the wall and swinging from the center of the ceiling. Aerith was off to the side, desperately trying to clean the place up a bit by stacking things out of the way, Zack helping her, both straining their ears to figure out what was being said on the other side of the room. Jessie gave a slow nod in answer, swallowing. "Yes," she replied verbally, "Thank you. It will be fun. I hope." Her smile was hesitant, but she took Katy's hand when it was offered.

"Thank you. Now..." Taking a breath, Katy looked towards the other two, "Zack, Aerith," she called, gestured for them to come. Blushing and unable to help it, Katy forced herself to look into Aerith and Zack's eyes, then into Jessie's- she hated looking people in the eyes. It seemed... intrusive, she felt she didn't have the right to do such things. Lack of confidence in herself, she supposed. This time, it wasn't just a minor social duty to look at them and actually see them. It was a duty to her unborn child and his father and the two who knelt before her on the floor and the rest of the people in both worlds. Heaven help them all! "Jessie, could you translate while I speak? I'll take it slow, okay?" The girl nodded.

A steadying breath that didn't seem too substantial for the cause was taken, her body was shaking. "Aerith, Zack, I'm pregnant- and it's Sephiroth's." There, that was out of the way. She waited till Jessie finished and the reaction had worn off. Half of her wanted to grin at the shock, the other wanted to look away in fear. Aerith's hands had gone to her mouth, Zack... Zack was grinning mischievously. Sick minded boy, of course he thought about the sex that involved first. He'd probably had his own theory about Katy and Seph's nightly activities. "My- my pictures haven't quite been enough to get the whole point across. You two are part of a much larger plot- one which I screwed up by interfering in, but I think it was for the better," she paused, listening to Jessie finish. The girl's dark eyes glanced over. "Seeing as how we haven't lost our two main fighters to Hojo's experiments, I think it wasn't a complete failure... though I do wish I could have saved Sephiroth too."

Gasping for breath, Katy was so very glad she was seated. She would have passed out if not for that. Cold sweat was trickling down her back and she desperately hoped her armpits weren't stinking. "You've both seen this picture," she lifted the one showing the way the game was supposed to progress, "This was what was supposed to happen. Yes, Aerith was supposed to die by Sephiroth's hand, she was supposed to use the White Materia to stop Jenova from destroying the world. Jenova- is a parasite." Her thoughts were horribly scattered and it was all she could do to not say 'um' every five seconds, though it hardly mattered if she did. Jessie wouldn't translate that, hopefully.

Jessie's fluid gibbering became background noise to Katy and she felt as if she were speaking to the two directly, that she was finally getting her point across. Good! "But I only just realized that this isn't some stupid game anymore. This is real and we can't lose Aerith to that fate. She's important, just as you're important, Zack. And Sephiroth is important. This world and my world- and Jessie's world are at stake. More and more people are disappearing from here, more people from my world appearing here. That could very well mean that Jenova could cross to my world as well and if we lose the battle HERE, then my world will fall as well. They don't HAVE magic there, they wouldn't have a chance. Hell! It'd be like stomping on a bug!"

Lifting her hands, she rubbed her face, trying to rub the vision from her eyes, this action dislocating her glasses and she had to perch them atop her head. All the better, she didn't want to really see their faces at the moment anyway. Sometimes, she had far too good of an imagination. "But we CAN NOT let that happen. Not just this world, but the next depend on us... and I have a plan."

Now, for the hard part; she firmly closed her eyes for a second, hearing Jessie finally come to a stop. Scrubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes, Katy took a breath. "But I'm not a strategist nor do I know everything about how this world works, so if you've got suggestions, please make them, Jessie is here to translate. Now, for my plan.

"Jenova intends to return in five years, in the- in the future that was supposed to happen," Katy paused, figuring she'd better explain what she'd screwed up before telling them what was supposed to happen next. Quickly, she gave a recount of what was supposed to happen in the Nibelheim incident in the game, Jessie hesitated a moment before proceeding to translate, perhaps elaborating with some of her own ideas. Katy didn't know.

Jessie finally stopped and Katy took a breath, "Now, what happens next. Cloud, Barret- the rebel leader, and Tifa start messing things up for Shinra and meet Aerith. Aerith gets caught by Hojo and the group breaks into the tower to save her. They get caught, but freed when Sephiroth returns and runs through the tower murdering everyone and takes the rest of the body of Jenova with him. The group starts after Sephiroth as he goes on a journey across the world searching for a place called 'The Promised Land' which Shinra wanted because he assumed it was full of Mako, Sephiroth seems to think it's a place of supreme happiness or something like that, and Jenova wants it because it's not exactly a land or place, it's the planet SHE wants, and everyone seems to think only Aerith knows the way there, being Cetra and all."

Zack gasped softly, turning his eyes towards Aerith. The girl in pink looked down, picking at her fingernails. Her eyes slid to Zack, but only briefly before she swallowed and looked back up at Katy. Her mouth murmured softly when Katy didn't say anything for a few moments.

"She says 'go on'," Jessie translated, looking determined.

Drawing a breath, Katy scratched the side of her neck, her hair tickling her. It felt uncomfortable to have it tied back, but it was in her face when let loose. "Cloud and company chase Sephiroth all over the place and meanwhile Rufus has the Turks chasing them." Zack swallowed nervously. He knew what kind of trouble having the Turks after you meant. She continued from there, recanting what was supposed to happen in the game, never mentioning where she got her information. IF they were smart, they wouldn't ask her.

Both the natives to the Planet were pale at this point, barely breathing. Aerith seemed about to pass out from it, but sheer will had her clinging to consciousness. This was much more serious than just her death! "Now for the fun part," Katy said sarcastically, but the tone of voice and meaning didn't really seem to quite make it through translation. Zack turned a bit green, looking... worried, terrified, horrified, and scandalized at her last five words. "Jenova is a parasite. She's not Ancient as Hojo thinks, or, she IS ancient, but not AN Ancient, not Cetra. She's an alien- something else that landed on this world, hops from one world to the next, sucking the life from them like a tick on a dog, leaving the world dry and dead then hops on to the next and the next. She's tired of this place, probably figures she's been here too long. Jenova intends to summon Meteor to wound the planet, and once she does, she'll be right there as the world's lifeblood wells up and she'll start sucking. She's promised Sephiroth Godhood, but he's too enamored to realize that you can't be a god without anyone to be worshipped by. He's just a tool to her. Jenova is the one we have to kill, and it's not going to be easy."

Sucking a breath between her teeth, Katy rubbed her stomach. This talk was making her sick. The stress of telling them ... almost everything was making her queasy. Aerith's lips moved, she coughed and tried again, speaking softly, but Jessie translated clearly, "She asks what we're going to do." Katy knew she was rambling, but she had to get all this out now, hiding it from them would only make things worse later. She needed their trust. How did SHE get put into the position of leadership here?

After licking cracking dry lips with a just as dry tongue, the words squeezed from her stomach, Katy continued, "We're going to break into the tower and destroy the corpse Jenova halfway inhabits. She can't go anywhere without someone hauling her around- Sephiroth, in other words. So, we destroy everything but a hand, or something small that only we control. Since our group isn't infected with her cells, other than perhaps Zack..." with a shock, Katy realized something even more terrifying. At last, she put her glasses back on, forcing her hands into her lap. Zack looked sick at the thought. "and maybe myself, certainly my child." Firmly, she swallowed stomach acid, her throat feeling raw. "With the only bit of her that's left, she'll have to send Sephiroth out to retrieve it. That's when we'll bag him."

Zack interrupted shakily, speaking through Jessie, "But can't we just destroy the whole body and be done with it? How do I have a connection to her?"

Katy shook her head. "Your second question first: you're a First Class in SOLDIER, you've been showered in Mako, that was done by Hojo. Hojo fucked Sephiroth up with Jenova's cells. Now, your first question: No, because she'll have Sephiroth- she'd only have to boot his soul out completely and take over. We don't want her to do that- _I_ don't want her to do that. I love him, more than I've ever loved anything before and... and I gave him everything- all of me. I WILL NOT let him go!" Zack winced back at the strength of her voice. Aerith gave a faint smile of understanding.

Tucking errant strands of bangs behind her ear, Katy continued. "We have to make her use him now, before she'd ready to, before she thinks to just kill him totally. She seems to have some reason for not really killing him in the first place. Besides, we need his fighting skills, and I'm fairly sure the last battle is going to be his, in mind, not body. She's a parasite that's been sucking on this planet for ages, half sleeping, but she's been there. Maybe she doesn't have the power to kill him, or maybe she doesn't understand the workings of this world enough to operate with just a husk. But I do know one thing for certain, her power is in energy, not physical strength, and we need to keep it that way." Giving a smile she didn't really feel, Katy took another steadying breath. "And we've got a Cetra on our side as well. Or at least a half one, and Jenova definitely wants you dead. I know that- which means you pose a threat to her."

Aerith shook her head, her braid swaying, she spoke, but Jessie hesitated before translating. The Japanese girl turned her dark eyes towards her new friend with awe. "She said you're Cetra."

"What?" Katy paused. Oh yes, she'd forgotten about that.

"Huh..." she muttered, just short of a grunt. "In any case, we've got Cetra, and we can figure out how to manipulate the Lifestream to squash this parasite before she gets too out of hand."

This time, after translation, she got a nod from all three. "When do we start?" Jessie asked, then translated.

Scratching the back of her head with both hands, Katy sighed. "As soon as possible, before I get slowed down to a waddle." Jessie giggled softly and translated once more. "Now, we'll probably need Cloud too- he's got more ability than he lets on. He's just too wrapped up in self-doubt to put everything he's got into it. We'll have to break him of that, of course. Otherwise he'll just be a liability. Zack, don't humor him, start beating some of your personality into him. It's what made him the hero in the other version of events, and he needs to be a hero now too."

Zack nodded and stood, "I assume you're done now?" he paused, then added, "I'll see if I can get a map of the tower for us to plan our attack while I'm out as well." Katy nodded, then blinked with sudden realization that she'd just understood the words coming from his mouth instead of hearing Jessie translate.

Aerith watched him go, swallowing nervously, her large green eyes wide with fear. "I'll go get groceries," she said and got up as well, following a step after the dark haired young man.

"You're a Cetra?" Jessie asked in astonishment, then pouted a bit.

Katy shook her head slightly, "That may just be Hojo's delusions or something. I don't know. I've had some weird stuff happen at Nibelheim- summoning without the Materia for it and whatnot. I certainly don't feel special. I feel... I feel like a gamer girl trying to run a war." Katy lifted her hands, rubbed her own shoulders and scrunched forward over her knees. "And that is exactly what I am. God- you realize we could die? I could get a LOT of people killed by doing this!" tears slipped from her hold, "This sort of stuff is supposed to happen in movies, not real life. This kind of thing is what makes books and stories and fanfics, not... not reality. Reality is where mistakes get people killed and where pregnancy happens from unprotected sex- even if the guy is the love of your life and hot as hell... Damn it! I'm sorry. I need a nap." Katy, being unable to get to her feet, fell to her knees and crawled across the floor to her bed, which was merely a pile of blankets.

* * *

Katy rubbed her forehead, feeling rather sick after getting the full story of Chris's death from Aerith- through Jessie. It only served to prove the point that this was reality, not fiction. She didn't have that infamous Hero Shield to keep herself alive. She could very well be killed, by Sephiroth even. But she needed to keep going. She couldn't look back, or down, she'd lose her balance and fall and then both worlds would fall after her. Oh sure, others would take her place, and gladly, but they'd be just as stupid, or even more stupid than she. Some might even think they had five years to wait around. Katy didn't. Even if she weren't pregnant, she knew that something needed to be done about the two worlds currently mixing together.

Though she hated TV and the news, she had asked Jessie to translate a broadcast that seemed to involve geography and people screaming in English. "So, Hawaii's slipped over," Katy muttered, rubbing her face somewhat. "Of course, probably no one would have noticed it if it hadn't popped in right off the coast of Wutai."

Jessie, who had confessed to thinking of herself as rather fat and ugly, was a rounded young woman with breasts that were probably a B-cup. Her face was round Asian face, nose a bit flatter than that of the Europeans. She favored her mother obviously. Standing at five foot two, she was two inches shorter than Katy, which was something of an ego trip, but Katy tried to suppress that. Poor girl, at least being short was alright for girls. Jessie stared down at her rough cloth pants in a pose that reminded Katy painfully of Michelle. "I don't know if we can make the worlds come apart..."

Slowly, Katy shook her head in agreement, "I don't know either, but if I'm Cetra... maybe more people from our world are Cetra and we'll have the power to push them apart..." Katy swallowed her words, but after a second of thought, she continued. "The question is: do we want to push them apart? Sure, it'd be easier to go back to the way we were before, but... but... Change and all that."

Rather unexpectedly, Jessie grinned mischievously.

Well, that was a vote for 'leave it like it is' if Katy ever saw one, but she was undecided- or at least under the impression that she was. She dearly hoped that there wasn't a way to fix the problem as it seemed to imply that she'd have to make a choice to live with Sephiroth or her parents. She took a shaky breath. "I wish... I knew how my parents were... if they were alright or not." Giving a shiver, Katy wrapped her arms around her stomach. "In any case, one step at a time." Forcing herself to sit up, she took a breath and let it out in a half-whistle. "Courage. Is cowardice a sort of courage? Does running away take bravery? The lines between one and the other always end up getting drawn long after the fact in history books. Will anyone remember me after this? If they do, will I be only known as 'The One Who Screwed Up'?"

Jessie shook her head with a smile touching her lips, "I don't think so," she replied kindly.

Katy gave a smile, though it felt plastic to her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. One step at a time here." She stood. "Don't look down, don't look back." Jessie seemed confused by this statement, but Katy shoved her hair back out of her face, then went to the bucket of water they'd collected, dunked her hands in and tried shoving her hair back again, then tied it firmly with her scrunchy in a looped over pony tail on the back of her head.

Heart beating fast and knees slightly weak and she hadn't even started on the journey yet. This night... would be their attack. They were going to try and keep as few people from dying as possible, Katy couldn't stand the idea of more people being dead because of her. She'd already killed several. No. She wouldn't have more deaths on her hands.

She sat on her bedding, pulling her shoes on, lacing them on firmly, then belted her new pants into place. Picking up the bracers Zack had gotten for her with two slots for Materia in each, she pulled them on, strapped them into place and filled the slots. An All, definitely, paired with a fire and on the other side an Ice. Now. What to fill the last slot with? Did she even need Materia? No, she didn't, she realized only after the fact, but it was a good tactic to pack some just to make them think that she was stuck using it just like everyone else. At last, she decided on another attack Materia and popped a Lightening in. She pulled her sleeves down over the armor.

Going to battle with only bracers... Oh well, she could always cast Shell and Reflect. The door opened, causing both girls to look up with a start, but it was only Zack leading Cloud in. "Is he briefed on the plan?" Katy asked, Jessie immediately hopping into the role of Translator.

"Yes," Zack replied, or more, he said 'Hai', but Katy understood that. Jessie continued for him. "You should stay here though."

"No!" Katy stated immediately upon hearing the translation and got to her feet. "No," she repeated, moderating her tone. "If Sephiroth shows up, I'll have to be there."

He sighed, shaking his head, but didn't say anything more and Cloud looked from one to the next to the next, finally settling on Zack and asking a question of a sort. Jessie, being silly perhaps, translated, "He asks why I'm here repeating what you say."

Katy smiled, "Cause," was all she replied and shrugged. "Ready?" she asked directly of Jessie and swallowed, looking the girl's battle gear over. She'd worked with the girl on use of Materia and found that she had just as much ability to overpower things as Katy had, but wasn't quite so much of a pyromaniac as Katy. Thankfully. Aerith seemed more than a little relieved as well. Jessie nodded, not having to be reminded that she could get seriously hurt in this. "I'm Sorry" certainly didn't make bullet holes in the head disappear.

The question got repeated in Japanese to Zack and Cloud and the two nodded. Of them all, Aerith seemed the least needed, but she refused to be left. At last, she stepped in from outside, packing some rather heavy duty guns, which she handed to Katy and Jessie, she had her staff, Zack had his sword, Cloud had been equipped with another sword. She took a breath, looked at them all, then looked down at the floor. Lips moving in a softly mumbled prayer, Aerith lifted her eyes and smiled. "Ready," she said. Katy had found that occasionally, she'd be able to understand them as if they'd spoken English, it happened with Aerith most often, but it was always unexpected when it did happen and thus Jessie was still needed.

Sliding her gun into her belt under her shirt, she watched as Jessie- dressed just nondescriptly as the rest of them did the same. "Let's do it then." At last, they were on their way. It would still be an hour before they moved into attack positions. Hojo would likely be on edge after Chris's attack, so they needed to move fast and furiously, going in from an odd angle. Chris had likely come in from the bottom. Well, Katy had suggested going in from the top. Going down wasn't quite so far a ways as going in from the top.

Katy shook her head at herself. Dwelling on the trivialities before she was even in position... Yes or no- she needed to figure out if she should start planning for What Ifs or if they'd drive her crazy. Perhaps taking it as it came would be the best idea, except that... well... she always lost at Chess because she never noticed the other pieces moving before they'd trapped her. No. Her problem in Chess was that she was always on the defensive after the first few moves. She couldn't let that happen here. She had to attack, and keep on attacking, throw her enemy off balance before they knew what was going on.

First thing was first. They let Aerith off first in a sector unrelated to the area they were heading to. Her hair was dyed with washout color, currently pitch black. It was the best they could do on short notice and Katy hoped the girl's hair would be alright afterwards. It was such a lovely shade and too long to just let grow out. All else failed, they could use permanent die to color it brown again. The girl was dressed in something a bit less _pink_ than she usually wore, Hojo wouldn't recognize her right away certainly, and that was all they needed. Aerith started off swiftly into the night as the rest of the party started towards their position.

As any attack, this one would happen during the night when there were the fewest people loitering around. Their car finally stopped and Zack turned it off, sliding out, looking around. Cloud followed from the other front seat of the car, taking up a position on that side, then after a tap on the window from both sides, the girls stepped out, wearing their- admittedly stolen- long fancy coats over their more practical clothes. Jessie latched onto Cloud's arm with a charming smile and Katy took hold of Zack's. The doors closed and they moved towards one of the helicopters on the pad. Swallowing, Katy forced her expression out of its habitual scowl into a bright and cheerful smile, clinging to Zack's arm and giggling frequently.

The fine late afternoon sunlight shimmered down from above, glittering in Zack's eyes and on his prim and proper SOLDIER uniform. He spoke with the pilot of the helicopter they'd approached quickly, cheerfully and she heard her fake name stated and she was gestured to. "Konnichiwa," she murmured demurely, which got a long look from the man, an appraising look and finally the guy nodded when some money passed between Zack's hand and the pilot's. At last, they were in the copter and taking off into the sky after the pilot had a quick talk into his radio. Jessie had taken up the conversation with Cloud while Katy did her best to pretend that Zack was Sephiroth and snuggle on him. She couldn't get past his smell though. He didn't smell _bad_... he just didn't smell like Sephiroth.

At last after checking the time for the millionth time, Zack leaned over to ask the pilot something, having to shout to do so. More money changed hands and finally Zack was given the controls. On cue, Cloud reached over with a hypo spray and after a squawk and reach for the controls, the pilot passed out. The helicopter switched hands without a hitch, turned towards the Shinra Tower, though at a rather leisurely pace as they needed to get there without arousing suspicion.

Katy and Jessie removed their coats and Katy pulled her hair out of its ponytail once again to braid it and leave it like that. Jessie gave a shout, "Look! They're coming out-" she switched to Japanese, "Zack! Mimimi mimi mimimimi!" and from there, their pace picked up and they landed on the pad just outside Shinra's office just after the president was bundled out of it and hauled off in his own helicopter with his son. Probably bitching about the fire alarm suddenly going off. Good. They left the helicopter running, the pilot in it with their coats as they leapt out and headed into the building, having to shot a few bullets through the window to get in and headed down the stairs.

Her heart was really in her throat now as she thudded down the stairs and Zack used his stolen key card to get the door open on Hojo's floor. Katy ran towards the elevator that led down to the first level of Hojo's lab, Zack following, the other two destroying everything they could get their hands on in the lab. Jessie's excited exclamation of "Nanaki!" revealed that they'd found him locked up there and the following crash of glass was probably them letting him out. Katy gripped her gun between both sweaty hands as the elevator took forever to come to a stop and the gate to open.

She didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't hiding. The gate opened, Zack shoved her back behind him as he stepped out first. Hastily, Katy cast... well, haste and shield on him, then did the same for herself. A few steps in, he stopped, then gestured for her to follow.

No one... nothing. Where was Hojo? Had he fled with everyone else? She hoped so. But he'd never let Michelle out in public. Breath was so hard to catch at the moment, her knees felt wobbly, she wished she could sit in the back and direct everything. "Go- go- go- don't look down, don't look back," she muttered to herself. Time was everything here and she moved closer to elbow Zack into motion. Scurrying through the dim interior of the lab, she headed towards the corner half hidden behind boxes that Hojo had no doubt moved Jenova to. She hoped he had by now anyway.

The light was on in the porthole. The body within visible- twitching vaguely. Did she know? Ha. "Let's see you get out of this one." Zack, once again using his filched key card opened the lock on the door while Katy had the inspiration to turn and watch the rest of the room. The hair on the back of her neck crawled as a sudden though occurred to her. Heroes never looked UP.

Instantly, her eyes snapped upwards, her hands were a bit slower to follow, but her shot rang out and the bullet ricocheted off the metal ceiling as the creature fell to the floor, coming towards them at full tilt. God it was fast!

Katy's first instinct was to stumble back in fear- she tripped and fell into the canister as Zack spun around to face the demon creature coming towards him, sword lifting into place. Breath caught in her throat as terribly cold arms lifted up from behind her and took hold of her neck. Desperately, Katy pointed her gun back and started firing and it was only luck that just one bullet bounced back and hit her in the thigh. Shit- That left one thing, "ICE!" she squeezed out through the slowly shrinking throat she still possessed. Aiming her hands back towards what had her, she only succeeded in freezing the main body, the hands continued to squeeze.

No- the world was fading to black. She could see Zack and- Oh God, Michelle- fighting a duel of Claw Vs. Sword, and Claw was winning. Lifting her last defense, remembering something her dad had taught her, Katy grabbed hold of one of the flaxen fingers gripping her neck and twisted it backwards, dropping her gun and focusing her strength on one finger alone. The hand was loose. Great! She spun around, sweeping up her gun again, watching as flames licked the bottom of the ice, a puddle was forming. Jenova was melting herself free. Swiftly taking out the bag she'd stuffed in her pocket for this task, she pulled the knife stuffed in it. Gritting her teeth and hacking at one of the hands, she finally had one piece. It came with a lot less resistance than she'd thought it would and it was disgusting that the rotting thing had the nerve to flex and wiggle and attempt to come at her without anything attached to it.

Backing towards the exit, she ran into the door as it was closed on her. "No!" Katy shrieked, turning towards the door and slapping her hands against it, the bag with Jenova's hand writhed in delight and the heat within continued to rise.

_Oh Yesssss..._ a voice whispered in her ear. _You've been a constant source of distraction for my little pet. I had better put you to rest before he gets any... ideas._

Katy would have said 'over my dead body' except that it would have been a bit too true for comfort at the moment and instead of uselessly banging on the door, distracting Zack while he was busy, she focused her will, called upon her power. "Gravity!" she called, casting the spell on the door- bending it down- in- until it crunched small enough for her to wiggle under it. Once she was out, she made a firm decision to take a good long bath when she got back to somewhere she could. Getting to her feet, she reached a hand in, watching as Jenova's top half came lose from the ice finally. "FIRE!" Katy shouted, throwing as much power into it as she could.

The force of the explosion rocked the building, blowing the corpse to pieces and atomizing those. Katy flew in the other direction, sailing across the room to slam into the far wall and topple down among piles of boxes. They weren't what Katy would have preferred to land on if she'd had her choice. She lay stunned among them and the clash and shout of sword and claw beyond showed that Zack was too busy to call and see if she was alright.

Slowly, she found the strength to pull herself up and over the boxes, finally able to see what was going on, she focused her will, "Slow," she cast on Michelle. The spell slid off without effect.

"Stop!" Katy cast this time, again with the same result. No- this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. None of this had been what she'd planned for. Don't look down, don't look back... She swallowed and finally cast a low level lightening spell. This paused Michelle's deformed body for a moment- though in all respect, Katy did have to admit that if Hojo had planned for her to look like that, he had some good tastes when it came to making things look Badass. But this was Michelle. Zack darted forward, slapping his sword on the back of the girl's head. Michelle toppled to the floor.

"Naomi!" a voice wailed from the side and two sets of eyes turned towards Hojo as he stood in the door.

His hand lifted a gun, but Katy was quicker with more power behind it this time, "Lightening!" it bounced off- hit her. With a scream, she toppled back into the boxes again.

"Katy!" Zack shouted at the same moment the gun went off, slamming into his thigh. More soldiers came in behind Hojo, lifting their guns. The choice came- run, or die- Zack was fairly sure they weren't going to tolerate a traitor. They'd execute him immediately, without trial. With a glance towards the boxes, he turned and ran for the elevator. Bullets erupted around him, most missing, a few slapping into his unprotected surfaces, but he kept his head down and legs pumping, trying to justify his actions with the mantra that Hojo wouldn't kill Katy- she was Cetra, he liked Cetra. He dived into the elevator and jabbed the button for the next level numerous times. The gate closed at last and started to rise, the gap between the soldiers and himself closing. They couldn't get him- at least not for now.

Zack dived from the elevator, "Retreat!" he gasped at the two- and red dog-cat looking creature. They headed for the stairs.

"Where's Katy?" Cloud HAD to ask that... just had to.

Not even wasting the breath to explain, he grabbed Jessie's arm and hauled her with him towards the stairs and up them, his haste spell still in effect. They were up and in the helicopter and heading out of the city as planes started towards them. "WHERE'S KATY?" Cloud shouted over the sound of the engine.

"Captured. We'll get her later. She destroyed most of Jenova though," Zack replied, licking his blood-covered lips. He felt faint. He didn't want to talk. He'd failed. Was this what Katy had felt before? This horrible sinking feeling of despair... Failed. Or at least a majority of defeat. They'd succeeded in narrowing down their enemy to one controllable piece. That was enough for now, wasn't it? Wasn't it! His eyes were stinging and he didn't realize that he was crying until he happened to look over at Cloud and see the drops reflected in the slightly younger man's large blue eyes. "We'll get her back. For now, she's safe. Hojo won't kill her. She's Cetra- and pregnant with Seph's kid. He'll really like that one, I bet." Biting his lips together, he continued their heading, starting to do evasive maneuvers with the chopper as the forces of Shinra finally got their asses in gear and headed after them, even though they had no idea what the group had tried to steal anyway.

* * *

Cold- so cold. Katy shivered and rolled over, pulling the blankets closer against herself, curling into a ball. Blanket? No it was hardly more than a sheet it seemed and the air around her was so frigid as to be sharp. She was sweating despite this, heart pounding in fear.

Fear? Oh yeah!

Her eyes snapped open and she came to look upon Hojo where he stood over her. She wasn't in a bed, but laying on the floor, "Ah," he said softly, then degraded into yammering. Katy closed her eyes, pulling the sheet over her head. He said the name 'Lucrecia' several times, which somewhat confused Katy, but that wasn't unusual. Finally, after wiping her face with the sheet, she looked around the room.

Alas, she was still in the lab, Hojo crouching beside her, looking superior and egotistical. Michelle- she was in one of the specimen tanks, stripped naked and hooked up with wires and tubes. "Sicko," Katy muttered, interrupting Hojo's babbling.

For a second, he paused, then continued his monologue, perhaps unaware that she couldn't understand him and didn't think she wanted to understand him. It was when he reached towards her that she reacted, though, slapping his hand away roughly. "Don't touch me." Katy tried to put as much malice and anger into her voice as she could. It wasn't all a front, but she didn't have the energy to put actual force behind her words. Not now at least. She'd been stripped of her weapons and Materia, but that hardly made a difference. She could cast whatever spell she wanted to without it. Hah, had they fallen for her ploy?

Better questions distracted her, however. Questions like: Did Zack get away? Where are the others? Will they come rescue me? Where's the Jenova Bit? Where's Sephiroth? All these questions and she couldn't even trick Hojo into answering them. She'd just have to wait. Don't look down, don't look back- she was losing momentum. Attack now? No, there were guards standing all around the room, cleaning up the mess that Cloud and Jessie had made. Good, there was nearly nothing left. Just hope that Hojo didn't keep his important files elsewhere. He probably did, the damn bastard.

Hojo hesitated a moment before reaching for her again, this time grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. She felt hardly more than a kitten in his grasp. Tiny claws that could pierce flesh, but only if she got a grip on him first... Not fair. She had no strength to stand on her own, but he seemed inextricably pleased when she staggered and fell against him, his arm going around her shoulders. Seething with impotent rage, Katy suffered his touch, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she realized that Hojo smelled somewhat like Sephiroth- or he smelled close enough to remind her of Seph. Where was he? Where was the hand?

His arm supporting her, Hojo turned them towards the door, moving her along and out, taking her to the elevator and down, then out of his lab completely and to the elevator once more. She wasn't fighting him, which was surprising, but Hojo wouldn't take it for granted, it was probably only because she'd used all her energy blowing up his Jenova sample. She'd left a piece though, and it intrigued him. Lucrecia, however, seemed immune to questioning and only muttered incoherently at him, looking angry and defeated. "What _had_ you been trying to do, my dear?" he murmured to himself for the most part as he took her down to the first floor. His lab was ruined, there was no where to store her there... besides, he finally had his wife back, and so wanted to keep her with him, soak in her presence as much as he could. Even if she was pissed at him for ruining her little plot. Had she come back from the dead to get back at him for what he did to Sephiroth? Perhaps, and he deserved it. He couldn't have saved her, he knew now, and neither could have that bloody fool Valentine.

Not doing the experiment at all would have been the only thing that could have saved her, but that had been out of the question. Not when Ghast had his pet Cetra. Ghast... always one step better- until the end. A sneer curled his lips as he gazed out the glass. "For a raid, your little group did a surprisingly little amount of damage. Was I your target then?" he asked her once more. She said nothing, as if she hadn't heard.

"Are you deaf then?" he asked, wondering if he could test her hearing somehow. She didn't answer. Well, if one didn't count spitting in his face an answer of any sort. Lifting a hand, he wiped the slime away, grimacing. Lucrecia's jaw clenched tightly. "Not going to cooperate at all, I see. Fine. I'll have answers from you eventually, my dear."

"Fuck off," she told him, the only intelligible thing she'd said thus far and even her words had a rather strange effect of sounding... dual. As if she weren't really saying the words the way he heard them. It gave him a headache.

She tried to push him away, but he reached into his coat, pulling his gun once more, pressing it against her side as the door opened, leading out into the empty lobby. "Now, now, you behave, Lucrecia and I won't have to shoot you. It was a pain in the ass pulling that bullet from your thigh right there on the floor and I'm surprised you didn't break anything when you hit the wall- you always were built sturdy." He looked her over appraisingly taking in every detail he could. She was cute, well proportioned, her limbs delicate and daintily designed in a heavy boned frame that had the potential to gain a lot of weight if she didn't watch what she ate and how much of it. Her hips were wide, thighs strong and legs appearing long on her five foot four inch body.

Her hair was slightly longer than he remembered, falling down to just above the bottom edge of her shoulder blades, wavy and flame red, the barest hint of roots beginning to show. She had the skin complexion to carry red rather well. It looked natural on her. At the moment, though, she was pale from exhaustion and blood loss, and pain more than likely. She limped heavily as he pulled her along, heading for the parking lot where his car waited.

Hojo didn't much like using his apartment. Too many memories there. His first days as a husband were spent there. Lucrecia still haunted the dusty rooms. She always seemed happy wherever she was- except for the spiders. She wanted those killed. Her clothes still remained in his closet, though he'd packed them away, not wanting to see them, but too attached sentimentally to throw them away. His failing perhaps? Hojo had always prided himself on being clinical and an essentialist, but Lucrecia's vivacity had stirred up his boring life. She'd always wanted excitement- something he could never really give her. Valentine could, though. Maybe she complained to him about wanting something steady? She'd always been somewhat contradictory in her views, but never dishonest and when she made a promise she did her best to keep it.

Shoving Lucrecia into his car was a task that required all his attention and she did not go gracefully. In the end, she was gasping in pain from the new bruises he'd had to give her and by the time he got the car started she'd passed out. All the better. He didn't think he could have fought her off if she'd tried something while he was driving. Was she suicidal? Hojo didn't know, and wouldn't know until observing her for a time. The drive across town to his apartment was long and winding, but that was mostly his attempting to avoid the notice of her friends if they still lurked nearby.

At last, she woke, but was groggy and unable to support herself when he pulled her from the back seat of the car. Forced to put his gun away and half carry her, he made his way up the steps to his door, fumbled the key out and unlocked it.

Hojo... maybe he wasn't as crusty an old man as she'd thought... in the game... well let's just say that PS1 graphics aren't the greatest in the world and leave it at that. She watched as he hauled her up the stairs and to a door. Katy stared at him, lips set in a line. His brown eyes returned her gaze. He was tall, taller than she anyway, but frail. How could anyone love such a harsh man? She was dizzy and sick, her head throbbing from the pain and legs without strength to hold her up. Why had he brought her here?

He didn't bother saying anything now, which was fine, she didn't want to waste the energy talking at him either. Katy entered what appeared to be Hojo's apartment, it was in essence nothing like a bachelor's apartment should look like. She could see the carpet for one thing. The walls needed painting and they were cracked and there was plastic covering the only window in the living room/dining room. It had a single couch facing a TV, which was against the right wall. The left side was the kitchen alcove with a table upon which was a computer. The lights had been off, but apparently there was some sort of motion sensor, for they turned on when they stepped into the room.

At least he was being... almost gentlemanly. Or maybe that was her pain-filled interpretation of his actions? She couldn't tell, the walls were crawling, the floor kept dropping out from under her, and it was all adding up to make her rather sick and glad she hadn't had the stomach for anything before her mission.

He supported her, half dragged her into the bedroom, and her unfocused eyes wandered around at the tidy room. Belatedly, she realized that her glasses hadn't cracked from the repeated beatings they'd received. Heroes weren't supposed to wear glasses... There was a closet on the right side, the left was the outside wall of the building, against which was the full size bed with a dresser directly across from the door. The room was decorated in 70's brown-yellow and other dull colors, the forty-watt lights didn't help much either. On the same wall as the closet door was another door, leading into a bathroom.

Katy didn't get to see anything more of the place as he slid her down onto the bed, crouched and removed her shoes. She hadn't the strength to fight him when he started taking her clothes off, setting her glasses aside. Her mind wailed with rage and embarrassment- ha... at last she'd found modesty. Or maybe it was something else? She'd felt nothing when walking past her guy friends in nothing but a towel and wet hair. Hojo's hands were firm, prodding her bruises and down her legs and arms, across her ribs. The pain from that area made her stomach clench and she dry-heaved. He picked her up again, bridal style this time, hauling her into the bathroom and kneeling her over the toilet as she tried to puke up her toenails. His hands held her hair back, or one of them did, the other prodded her skull, revealing more bruises she'd forgotten. Gee, thanks Hojo.

At last, her stomach stopped rebelling and he left her a moment, returning to pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom, laying her down and carefully wrapping her chest in bandages, he propped her on her side, sitting behind her with a bag of ice to her head after pulling the blankets up and around her. He said nothing, even as she found the strength to pull her knees up into a fetal position, shivering from the cold on the back of her neck. The pillow was getting damp.

The first sob shook her- startling them both, but after that, she couldn't stop and clutched the pillow frantically to her face, trying to staunch her tears with it. Failed! Failed again! Hojo was saying something to her, petting her hair, but she didn't want him to touch her and tried to slap his hand away again. She succeeded in hitting his face at least. He withdrew momentarily, but returned with a glass of water and some pills. She tried to spit them back at him, but he shoved them down her throat and forced her to swallow.

It seemed an eternity, but the pain began to slide away into numbness, and exhaustion caught up with her.

* * *

Time seemed nonexistent to her now. She wavered in and out of a haze of pain, broken periodically by bathroom breaks, meals, and pain pills. At least, though she was fully naked in his presence, he never touched her except in brief examinations of her wounds and left her alone otherwise. She hoped anyway. Katy didn't know what went on after the pills took effect.

She wanted strawberries with chocolate sauce.

That was what woke her finally, pulling her from her numbness with a final groan of accepting reality. Not the need to relieve herself, but the overwhelming desire for strawberries with chocolate sauce. Hojo was not in the room. At last, Katy became aware of how grimy she felt. Her body was slimy from sweat and unwashed grease, her hair grubby from her battles and the time spent between Aerith's house and the attack. She wanted a bath now, more than strawberries. Slowly, she slipped out of bed, the ground swaying out from beneath her questing feet as she sat up. Beside the bed, on the night stand was her glasses, carefully folded, and only after putting them on did she realize that they'd been cleaned thoroughly at least. Huh. Slowly, she slid to her feet and found her legs had more strength in them than she though they should have and cautiously, she toddled across the room to the bathroom.

Stepping in, Katy had a careful look, finding a linen closet, opening the door, she found towels. Reaching in, she claimed one. Shutting the door, then turned towards the door leading into the bedroom. She closed that one too, and locked it.

* * *

Hojo stared at the door to the bedroom, having been thoroughly distracted from his work on the computer that had a permanent home on his kitchen table even before he heard the water come on and the thumps of someone looking through the cabinets. His lips pulled back slightly, though it was no smile... or even frown that habitually marred his face. He swallowed and turned his eyes back towards the screen that had fallen pray to his bouncing Shinra Logo screen saver. She would find nothing to kill him with in either of those rooms. The only weapon in the apartment was the one he carried in the breast holster under his lab coat, though admittedly that was laying across the back of the couch at the moment. Precautions...

Exactly like Lucrecia, down to every glance and even the timbre of her voice when she chose to speak. It hurt... to see her alive... and a Cetra... and she'd had contact with Sephiroth. Hojo shook his head, lifting a hand to move the mouse and revive his screen, but his attention still wandered. The sound of the shower water gnawed at the edge of his perception.

He lifted his hands to the keyboard and typed in a few words, his hands fell to his lap again, eyes shifting towards the bedroom door once more, his attention caught again. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, pressing his lips together. Yes, she was singing... He listened, feeling his heartache as the song became familiar. Hojo pushed the keyboard aside, putting his arms on the table in its place, laying his head atop them.

Had this look-alike been sent to punish him? Or had Lucrecia actually returned from the dead? How silly it was to think that such paranormal things could actually happen. The planet wasn't a living entity and there was no proof that any god existed... yet here she was. Hojo closed his eyes and bit his lips together.

* * *

Katy peeked out from behind the shower curtain first... just to make sure Hojo had not found a way to enter. Next, she pulled the towel in with her, wrapping herself up in it before pushing the curtain aside and eyeing the bathroom. The toilet remained crammed between the bathtub and the sink, the linen closet door was still shut. Just in case, as it was something she had done to her older sister once or twice, she stepped out of the tub and went over to it, opening it and peering in. Nope. No one hiding there. She checked the bathroom door- still locked.

All was in good order.

She sighed, working on drying herself off, patting her bruises gently. Putting her glasses back on, she inspected visually what she'd found physically and even moved to the mirror to take a further look. She'd really done a good job on herself. Even one of her breasts was bruised. Would it work after that? She'd heard of guys going infertile after squarshing their balls or something like that. At least she would still have one if not the other. And then there was formulas she could use for the baby. Oh god- that was still looming over her. She wished she could put her child on hold till things got sorted out- till she was twenty-five and safely married to Sephiroth. Closing her eyes, she clutched the edge of the sink's counter top, swaying with despair.

One thing at a time, she reminded herself.

How surprising it had been to find female paraphernalia lurking in the dark corners of the cupboard. Scented soap, woman's deodorant, a woman's razor, and hair conditioner- a half filled bottle of it in fact, shoved into the back of the cupboard under the sink, lurking there like something within a guilty conscience. Katy snorted. Served him right if it was a guilty conscience. She wrapped her body in the towel again and dared to unlock the bathroom door.

Peeking out into the room, she was surprised to find nothing. He wasn't there. He hadn't been waiting. Maybe Hojo wasn't as much of a pervert as she thought? Okay, so he'd just gained one point. One that made not a shred of difference when compared to all the points he'd lost by doing what he did to Lucrecia and Sephiroth, and Aerith and her whole family. Swallowing, Katy stepped out of the bathroom, looking around the bedroom. Where would a guilty conscience that couldn't even throw away seventeen-year-old soap and conditioner put a dead woman's clothes? Eew. Now that was a rather disgusting thought. Finally deciding, Katy opened the closet. The light didn't come on automatically in there. She fumbled around beside the doors, finally hitting a switch.

A few coats and pants were hung on the bar on the right, the left was empty, but on the shelf above the bar were some boxes. Reaching up, she managed to grab hold of one, pulling it down without dropping it on herself. Setting it on the floor she hesitated before opening it. If she could help it, Katy wasn't going to wear any of Hojo's clothes, but hers were currently AWOL.

Luck was with her. Hojo had once again retained the female paraphernalia. Clothes that were for all occasions had been folded neatly as if care had been given to each item, as if the one who had put them there either a: didn't expect to wear them again, or b: had been put there as some sort of ritualistic masochism reveling in every memory the items of apparel brought forth. They were somewhat dusty, but still in good condition. Katy picked out a pair of pants and a loose shirt to wear, then put the box back where it was. Underwear would be nice too, but Katy doubted she'd be that lucky, but... she hadn't checked under the bed yet.

Taking the clothes out into the bedroom, she hit the light switch on the way, shutting the door with her foot, as it was one of those older model ones that actually had hinges. It made her wonder what had happened to jump only a portion of the world so far ahead of the rest, what discovery had been made? Alien technology? She peeked under the bed, finding another box. "Wow... how predictable," she muttered to herself. What was surprising was that it all fit. Every last piece of clothing fit, even the shoes she found hidden fairly far under the bed. They didn't even feel like they were someone else's though Katy knew quite well they weren't hers. "Lucrecia's?" she murmured, looking toward the curtain covering window. Reaching out, she pulled it back briefly, taking a peek. It was just a view of the back of another building, but the light at least said it was day.

Letting go of the curtain, she turned away and wasn't going to dare climbing out of that to get away from Hojo. No, someone more flexible and daring and, well, heroic could try something like that, but Katy had no illusions about her current state of health. A fall from three stories up would kill her. Her eyes trailed to the dresser, specifically to a wooden box set upon the dresser. Drifting over to it, she opened it, finding inside... a ring with a midsized diamond and a wedding band. Carefully, Katy tried them on, finding them to fit perfectly as well.

A frown came to her lips. How deeply she wanted to have someone to love... perhaps Lucrecia had felt the same? Perhaps when Hojo came along, she was desperate for someone to belong to... belong with. Maybe she thought that if she had a child that everything would be alright. Removing the rings, she dropped them back into the box, which seemed empty otherwise, but that was merely the top layer. She pulled that out, setting it aside. Beneath, was a necklace with a beautiful cross with a rose engraved on it. Picking it up, Katy fingered it gently, finally clipping it around her neck. She planned on visiting Lucrecia's cavern, she'd return it to Lucrecia when she got there.

Finally, shaking her head, she found up Hojo's comb and opened the door of the bedroom, working on her hair, which was only partially dried. Better to brush it now while it was wet so it would behave later.

Hojo was seated at the computer, head on his arms, though he sat up when she came out, stared at her in... shock? He said nothing, but it wouldn't have mattered if he'd started reciting the Gettysburg Address, Katy couldn't understand him anyway. She moved over to the couch and flopped down, working on her hair. Hojo stood, staring at her with a fearfully haunted expression, watching as she slowly pulled the comb though her hair. Slowly, he came closer, reaching out his hand and catching hers. Revulsion shivered up her spine but she still didn't have the strength to do anything to him. Katy would just have to bide her time for now. He pulled the comb from her fingers and with shaking hands gently continued the grooming.

Katy sat in shock, staring straight forward as he untangled knots and eventually settled his arms around her shoulders, kneeling behind the couch, his face pressed against her shoulder and neck... he... was crying. The crazy bastard was crying!

She had yet to say a word, but she didn't push him away... at least she wasn't reacting to him the way she had in the lab. But that was little comfort. She'd known... she'd know exactly where he put everything. She'd found all her things- things he'd hidden from sight... hidden from himself.

So close to her, he could smell the shampoo she'd used, the soap... the combination that he'd gone to bed with every night. How he missed the feeling of her curled against him! Sniffling, he stood, moving around the couch and carefully pulled her to her feet. She stared at him, but didn't protest- simply pressed her lips together in a look of disgust. She was stiff as he maneuvered her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, then kicked off his shoes and pulled off hers, curling up beside her.

Katy was about to cry herself. The light had gone out a while ago and she lay on the bed next to Hojo- of all people. And he wasn't doing anything to her. Simply laying there, breathing softly against her hair. It was so nice to be held like this. Another thing going for Hojo, he knew how to hold a woman... which was quite surprising. But she wanted Sephiroth. She only had to bide her time and behave... until someone rescued her or she could get away. How long would that be? How long would it take? Not months, hopefully. She had to get away before then. She didn't want her stomach to be a beacon for anyone who wanted to hurt her. She wanted the baby, even if she wasn't ready for it. Sephiroth needed it as well, and he needed her to beat some sense of compassion into him.

* * *

One night spent with Hojo turned into a week. At least he'd stopped being so suspicious, and had kept his hands mostly to himself- the few times he'd tried anything had resulted in his being punched in the stomach or kicked in the jewels. He had a hard time remembering that she wasn't Lucrecia- for that was what he always called her. She understood his few commands, but always took her sweet time obeying them when she had no choice but to, and she refused to play along with his game of House. Katy didn't cook, clean, or wash dishes. He was left to do them for himself, and she just put up with having nothing in the house to eat. Hojo was always watching, not taking notes like the good little scientist, but like someone prodding a toothache with their tongue. He couldn't just leave it alone or let her go.

She had the same expressions, same way of blanking out from time to time, and same eating and bathing habits... same song she sang in the shower. That was about the only time he ever heard her voice. At least she sang nice, he'd always loved Lucrecia's voice. He talked at her from time to time, trying to see if she really didn't know the language or if she was just making a fool of him but understanding never lit her eyes unless it was minor things like 'come here' and 'dinner'. Hojo also wanted to hear the language of the Cetra. After all, Sephiroth had said she was quite talkative- and that too reminded him of Lucrecia. It hurt, so very badly, but she seemed to know that too, and no matter how she changed her ways around him, it wasn't helping. It was exactly like Lucrecia no matter what.

He sat at his computer, laboriously typing with his lips locked in a scowl, trying desperately to get some work done but he was becoming increasingly aware that the girl was staring at him. She was perched on the couch, facing him, arms folded on the back of it. Hojo lifted his head and returned her gaze. She sighed, sliding over to the side and flopping down on the couch out of sight. "Damn... you've REALLY got no life!"

Slowly he stood, waiting for her to say more. Finally he asked, "And what would make you say that?"

She sat up again and stared at him. "Mimimi mimi mi mimimimi mimi mimi mi" she replied, giving him an evil look then flopping down again. This mood... so much like Lucrecia! Had he really heard her speak in his language or... had he simply imagined it? Perhaps he had, it sounded exactly like something Lucrecia would say when she was bored. She'd gotten bored so often around him. Unless she had a book- one of those silly fantasy novels about heroes saving the girl and getting rich and famous. He'd tried reading one of them once. The improbability of it all was so mind-achingly irritating that he couldn't get past the first chapter. At least he'd tried; she'd given him that with that sad smile of hers and tilt of her head.

Slowly, he moved around the couch and crouched near her head, taking her face in his hands, though he knew she didn't like it when he touched her. "You're bored, aren't you?" he asked, unable to truly detach himself from her as he had before... but he'd only been able to do that when he found out about that damn Vincent Valentine. Now... now he realized how Lucrecia had actually helped him. Moving his hands, he took hers and pulled her up, moving off and getting her shoes... Lucrecia's shoes actually, but they looked so natural on her.

She stared at him as if her brain had shut off. He finally had to sit down on the floor and put her shoes on for her. She continued to stare at him, though now she looked confused. Once he'd finished, Hojo got up and grabbed her hands again, pulling her towards the door... neglecting to bring his gun. Stepping out, he locked the door behind them, looping his arm with hers and guiding her down the hall and to the steps. Still bruised and sore from her escapade in his lab, Hojo was careful about where he placed his hands, but she'd done a rather thorough job of covering herself in purple splotches that he could hardly touch her anywhere without eliciting a yelp. That and her obvious distaste for his touch in general kept his pants on, though he desperately wanted to burry himself in her.

It was dark outside, but the lamps had come on, and the old woman who owned the apartment complex looked towards him and the young woman he walked with as she made her way toward the door they'd just stepped out. "Professor," she said respectfully, blinking in the dimness, "Dr. Lucrecia?" Hojo didn't stop, but the young woman stared at her seemingly in confusion... and pleadingly?

Leading her to his car again, Hojo politely opened the door. Setting her jaw, Katy sat down and pulled her legs in, making sure her long coat wouldn't get shut in the door when he closed it. Her eyes followed him as he walked around to the driver's side and got in, having to try several times before getting the car started. "I know," he said softly, "It was old seventeen years ago and hasn't gotten any better, but it's paid off."

Ah, he was understandable again, "It's older than I am then," she replied, to his astonishment. He hadn't pulled out of the parking space when she'd spoken, hadn't let off the clutch yet, so his shock was no danger to them.

"And how old are you?" he asked, finally, hoping that she would continue speaking to him.

Her eyes fell half-lidded, "Seventeen."

"Eighteen come next week," he murmured with astonishment.

Still, she didn't look at him, "Oh, is that what day it is. I've missed a whole half-year of school. My parents will be pissed. I'm pissed."

Hojo eyed her. She looked like the pictures Lucrecia had shown him of her younger years. "So your birthday is still the twenty-first?"

She took a breath, chest expanding beneath the loose fabric of her shirt, "It was never anything else. I'm Not Lucrecia." She seemed distant, as if not paying attention to what was being said. He put the car in gear, it died, he started it again and pulled out of the parking space. It died again. "What a piece of shit," she stated absently. "Even my Pontiac was better than this. You get paid enough, you've got no one dependant on you, you should buy yourself something better. Toyotas are reliable."

Hojo winced, saw her witness the wince. "You say you're not her, but you nag like her."

Her lips quirked, "Then let me go. You don't know what you're dealing with. This is beyond your stupid experiments, beyond just this world, it's mimimimi mimi," her words degraded into gibberish. She shut her mouth when she realized this and took a breath. Silence fell for a time and he took that time to concentrate on manhandling the car out into the road. "It's my world too, you know. That new set of islands off the coast of Wutai is from my world, it's called Hawaii. Can you imagine the chaos going on right now? So many people lost on another world, and lunatics running loose on both. It's a mess that needs to be sorted out as soon as possible, without that bloody tick Jenova sucking both planets dry."

"So that was what you were after?"

"Condensing Jenova into something manageable? Yes. Then you screwed things up," she replied sourly. "If you ever loved Lucrecia, you'd either support me in this or let me go to finish what I started, before it's too late."

Hojo's jaw clenched. "The hell do you know?" he growled, fingers tightening to white knuckles on the wheel. Taking a shuddering breath, he tried to find something near calm, but Lucrecia- this Lucrecia apparently knew more about him than he knew and had the viciousness to prod old wounds just to get what she wanted. What DID she want? She pretended it was to save the world, but was it really?

"RED LIGHT!" she hissed suddenly, foot stomping on the floor desperately. Blinking, Hojo looked back towards the lights and slammed on the break just before hitting the car ahead of him. Lucrecia had gone pale, clutching the door of the car desperately, unable to let it go even after it was over. "Watch the fucken road you blasted idiot!" The light changed and Hojo put the car back into first gear. It died. He restarted it and headed on.

Pressing his lips together, he focused his eyes on the road, but his mind continued to wind back and forth through the maze she'd presented him. "What's in all this for you?" he asked sourly.

"Peace of mind? The chance to play Hero, if I live, that is. Look, I don't like to think about it. Too many things could go wrong and I'm already stressed out. Too many things have already gone wrong. Let me go."

The words slipped from his hold before he could stop them, "I made that mistake once before..."

She turned towards him fully now, her words degraded into the babbling language they seemed to fall into whenever she was paying full attention to what she was saying. Though he couldn't understand them, her tone of voice, the look in her eyes, on her face, position of her body all said what her words did not. She was cursing him to the nine pits of hell and back and back down again. Unable to stop his reaction, Hojo winced and hunched his shoulders. Even at nearly eighteen she held that Wifely power over him.

Throwing herself back into her seat, she picked at the fraying edge of her seatbelt. "You're a bloody fool, Hojo, I hope you know that. I hope you die a horrible death and suffer in hell." She sounded calm at least, her words still stung. Her lips pressed together on anything further she may have said on that subject, but apparently she couldn't stay quiet for long and spoke again. At first, she wasn't understandable, but halfway through the sentence she fell into it again, "Mi mimimi mi mimimi Sephiroth away from her. Before she destroys him. He could very well kill everyone on both worlds, easily. He's nearly indestructible after all."

"Sephiroth is dead."

"Idiot. He fell, yes, but isn't dead."

This was news to Hojo. Here he'd thought his son killed by combined monster and fire in Nibelheim. What a disappointment... "What do you mean?" he looked at her swiftly, "He set Nibelheim on fire, didn't he?"

The girl nodded faintly, "I managed to put it out before too many people died, managed to stop him from reading those bloody books, but Jenova's still poisoning his mind and I can't stop that unless I can get close enough to convince him that being a god requires subjects to worship you." Her lips quirked, "he can be my god any day."

Dizziness welled up in Hojo, and illness, "He's your SON!" he gasped.

"No, he's not. I'd know if I had any kids, Hojo," she bit her tongue, stopping some further comment. "Where are we going anyway?"

He wasn't too sure anymore. He'd planned on taking her to the Karaoke bar she'd visited so often during their marriage, dragging him along more often than not. Now, he didn't know. Things had twisted in his mind. Nothing was clear-cut anymore. Deciding not to answer, he just kept driving until he reached the edge of the upper plate, overlooking the increasingly barren landscape beyond Midgar. He shut the engine off, listening to the silence within the car and the strange swishing noise he always heard whenever it was too quiet. Lucrecia had always been a loud personality to live with. He liked it that way but could never make such noise himself.

"Oh, how romantic," she said sarcastically, unlocked the door and got out. The lock clicked into place automatically after it was shut, auto safety feature as he still had the keys in the ignition. Hojo reached for his gun- winced when he didn't find it, and tumbled from the car as well, throwing the door closed behind him. She hadn't gone far, just to stand at the edge of the plate, arms folded beneath her breasts. Swallowing, he stepped up beside her, looking down at her uncertainly. "I'll ask you one more time, Hojo, let me go, or help me. After this, your death is your own fault. It's gotten to that point, I don't want to kill people, but this has gone on long enough. Its dangerous enough without you muddying the water with your inconsistencies and guilty conscience." She turned towards him suddenly, looking up into his eyes, hers far too serious behind her shining glasses. "She might even forgive you if you help fix what you broke. I know I'd seriously consider it, and if I'm so much like her, then she might as well. Might, after all, you did steal her son from her." One of her hands slid down to her stomach, an involuntary gesture apparently.

It made sense now. The frequent bouts of illness she displayed in the mornings and when she encountered certain foods, her eating so much. Hojo felt... chill. Pregnant... By who? He swallowed. "No," he stated, no, he couldn't let her hare off if it was as dangerous as she said while she was pregnant. She had to rest and- and she was Cetra, he finally remembered. Whatever kid she was pregnant with would be Cetra as well. His new test subjects. Why did the thought make him so ill? She'd said it herself, she wasn't Lucrecia. She could never promise something for Lucrecia- and Lucrecia was definitely dead!

"On your head be it," she stated softly, no anger in her voice. She sounded... frightened. Her shaking breath was more proof of her fear.

"Who's is it?" he asked, trying not to blurt the question.

She looked preoccupied and his answer was long in coming and rather enigmatic, "You guess." That fat boy Cetra's? Certainly not! He seemed about the same age as she. Who's then? He was distracted from his thoughts by her movement, her hand lifted, tucking her stray bangs behind her ear as she turned away from him, heading towards the car. Past the car.

He made to go after her, but a flash of green and she was running faster than he could catch up with. "Shit!" he hissed and came to a stop as she rounded a corner, kicking a lamppost. "She won't get far," he muttered, "and I've still got that piece of Jenova." He frowned. Did she actually want that still? Probably, the bag had been tied to her wrist when he finally pulled her out of the wreckage of boxes in the back corner.

This was not the last time he'd see her, Hojo was sure. With determination, he returned to his car, pulled at the door handle- only to realize that both doors were closed and his keys were hanging innocently- tauntingly from the ignition.


	13. Sweet Seduction

She'd checked by Aerith's house first, only to find gamers loitering in the garden and no sign of Elmyra or Aerith herself. Right, she stopped by their ex-hide out. No sign that anyone had been there for the last few weeks either. She hurt, but a few good healing spells had finally cured her bruises to a bright yellow and it didn't hurt to breathe any more. So, they'd abandoned Midgar as it had been planned. Good old Zack, following through with things without being told to do so. He was probably chased by the Turks, but she had left that portion of the plan up to him and his initiative as events unfolded. She'd only told them that they'd meet up at the designated meeting place and if you lost someone, go there. Katy figured that she was beginning to learn from her mistakes. Her battle plans never seemed to last past the first encounter with the enemy.

Now what?

Her motto of 'Don't look down, don't look back' seemed a bit useless at the moment as it was far past time where she could falter and recover. Moving and staying in motion had become second nature to her over the past two days of being out of Hojo's clutches. She felt so dirty after spending that time with him- almost traitorous.

Offering him forgiveness if he helped her... "Lucrecia. Forgive me for putting words in your mouth," she murmured to herself, fingering the light silver chain and cross on her neck.

Finally forcing herself to stop pacing, as she was too tired, she sat down on a crate in her group's ex-hide out shack, took a breath, and tried to clear her thoughts. "Time for thinking again. No more reacting. Aggressive. Have to keep attacking. What is my goal?" it seemed the logical way to start tackling this problem. She could feel the answer on the edge of her perception, but it was just out of reach, like proper thought always seemed to be on one of her Brain Dead Days where all thought was nigh impossible. "What I need to have is that hand. Where is it? In Hojo's lab. Problem here? Hojo probably knows I want that thing and will be waiting for me."

Alright, that cleared things up, but she wanted to draw pictures, she wanted to go to sleep, she didn't want to think about this right now. She forced her eyes open again. "His weaknesses? Lucrecia- I look like her. His curiosity- I'm Cetra, and pregnant, and soon as he figures out it's Sephiroth's, he'll really want me unharmed. There's my assurance of safety from him at least. Now, for the rest of the SOLDIERS in the tower. What's their weakness? I look like a little girl and thus harmless." She hoped anyway. She could always play it up by putting her hair into pigtails and wearing something slutty and undeniably trendy. "Tourism seems to be the key. Slip in, Slip out." Good plan, now, how to enact it?

Backing up, Katy forced her mind back on track. "My strengths? I look like Lucrecia, I'm pregnant with Seph's kid, I look like a little girl..." the answer came rather suddenly, like a blow to the back of her head, "I'm Cetra. Why do I keep forgetting that? I can cast any spell I want to without Materia. Right. How to get in? I need a patsy with a high level clearance."

This stumped her. She couldn't play up Hojo again. That hadn't worked the first time and wouldn't work the second now that he was on to her. Who hadn't she tried to woo yet? Who had a reputation of being rather negligent in his moral duties, who would they not look twice at for bringing a cute little girl on a 'tour' with the last stop as his private office? Shinra? Gross. No. And he wasn't likely to fall for that anyway.

"Oh god no."

The answer hit her again- only this time it was a double whammy. "Rufus or Reno." Closing her eyes, she removed her glasses, setting them down on the crate beside her. "Who can I get to first and who will have less resistance to my spells?" They both seemed likely to resist. "One step at a time," she reminded herself. "Thinking too far ahead. Initiative now." Looking towards the dusty window, she found that it was still day. "Clothing first. And food."

Getting up, she crouched, lifting the floor board they'd hidden a small stash of Gil beneath. They'd agreed to do that, just in case someone got left behind and needed it. Katy needed it now- but it was gone. "Damn it!" she hissed. Slamming the board back down, she got to her feet. "Aerith's house then. Elmyra won't begrudge me something small to sell. I hope. She seemed to like me well enough. It's not stealing!"

Grinding her teeth at her sudden attack of morals, Katy put her glasses back on and headed out the door. The trek to Aerith's house again was just as winding and out of the way as ever and she passed more than one group of thugs who eyed her. It was flattering, but nerve wracking but at the same time, she felt confident she could handle them. What were some thugs to Jenova after all? Or to Sephiroth? She'd faced Seph down without blinking, though it was quite different from facing a total stranger who had intent to rape then kill you. The shudder that ran down her spine was nearly as creepy as the eyes following her.

"Why do I always attract the Creepies?" she asked rhetorically as she rounded the corner to meet the gang of gamers hanging around Aerith's house. She'd forgotten about them. By the looks of things, they were camping there. How creepy. "Poor Aerith, I take back my words on attracting Creepies. You've got it worse. At least you've got Zack who seems willing to be your Knight in Shining Armor." She shook her head and pattered forward, gaining the attention of more than a few of the rather overweight and pimply young men loitering in the area. Reaching up into the door jam, and sliding her fingers into the crack there, she knocked the spare key loose, unlocked the door and stepped in, locking it behind her. Now...

She headed up to Aerith's room and was surprised to find Aerith's teddy bear had been slashed open, Gil glittered in the stuffing. "Aerith..." Katy whispered, then smiled. "Thank you." Pocketing the cash, she looked around the room for something more, finally pulling out one of Aerith's coats and pulled it on. Heading downstairs again, she unlocked the door, facing the mob of vicious gamer boys as they lurked nearer the door.

"Where's Aerith?" one demanded. "And TIFA!" another added, nearly drooling.

Katy shrugged as she locked the door behind her, pocketing the key, "I really don't know. I came here looking for them myself. I guess they've moved on. You creeps probably scared them off, haven't you got any manners, mobbing a young lady's door like this." She let disgust color her voice and she stepped forward. Hands reached out to grab her. "Shell," she cast softly, the hands met resistance and she continued forward shoving them aside with her shield as she went. Lord help everyone alive if they were Cetra too...

Swallowing, she finally broke through the mob and cast haste upon herself, running as fast as she could. They made to chase her, but were in far worse shape than she was after so many months of having to exert herself. Katy was admittedly in better shape than she'd ever been before. It was the life or death circumstances... that was it.

* * *

She'd hesitated on buying her new clothes and taken to swiping food here and there. Katy couldn't believe how good she'd gotten at doing that sort of thing and wondered if she shouldn't just steal the clothes she wanted as well. Once again, she was grimy from lack of bathing and her mouth tasted rather sour from having no toothbrush. On top of that, she wanted strawberries and chocolate so bad it nearly hurt!

Her activities had included avoiding the Geeks and Gangs and spying on Rufus, having decided to go with him as the least likely to have defenses against being charmed. Now, how to handle him was the question. Katy's observations of him as he signed autographs for the fangirls that mobbed him every day he came out, at the same time, and usually took one girl off to wine and dine and probably fuck afterwards. God, he'd made it so easy! What did he like, though?

Laying on her stomach on the roof of a building across the street from the park he was currently in, stolen binoculars held to her eyes as she watched. "Damn," she muttered. She had to get closer and listen to what he was saying to figure out what he liked in a girl. They all looked alike to Katy- just as they'd always looked alike to her in high school. At least she knew what kind of clothes he liked his girls to wear: indecently revealing. She could do that. He also seemed to take the younger ones, all the better. She could do that too.

Sliding back slowly from her position, she sat up and made a quick check of Rufus's guards, then packed her binoculars away and moved off to find something to wear that would a: make her look cute as he wouldn't pick anyone dressed too badly, b: make her look young, and c: make her look like a little slut. Shit it would be so easy!

Retreating back into the building, she made her way off to get her clothes at last. It'd take more than one time of hanging around probably. She may even be able to get close enough to just observe without dressing up. Most of all, she needed a bath.

* * *

Rufus looked over his flock of little lambs, they spoke so many different languages, but they all called his name in unison. Ah, what an ego trip! His guards thought him a sick bastard, but they were just jealous. After all, he had the little starry-eyed does all to himself. And after he used them, he threw them away, but they always came back to him in the end. Little twits, giving him their virginity, no matter what he said to them, they all seemed to expect it from him. However, the majority of them seemed to be homeless rats, very few actually worth looking at. But he knew he had more lurking in the shadows. His guards had spotted at least one on the roof. She was a looker under the dirt, he could tell from the pictures he'd gotten from his own perimeter guard, so he'd made himself accessible to the strays such as her.

At long last, his patience had paid off. She'd come to him, bathed and dressed up to his liking. Was that bright intelligence or dull idiocy behind her eyes though? He wasn't sure. She lurked at the edge of the crowd, hair pulled up in pig-tails, her glasses making her eyes seem wide and innocent, corners of her lips picked toward a smile, but not quite. She seemed shy, the perfect little domestic girl. She wasn't too skinny either, for someone who perhaps lived in the slums. That was where she always disappeared to after he left.

Rufus turned his head slightly towards his close up bodyguard. "See? What did I tell you. She does clean up nice." Her shirt was tight, but not too much so, showing off her B-cup bra-less breasts, her hips were wide, thighs thick and strong, arms delicate and perfectly crafted. She caught him watching her, lifted her eyes briefly, smiled faintly, then looked down again.

"You there," he said, pointing towards her, "You're new, what's your name?" The other girls who understood him took hold of the new girl, shoving her forward. He leaned closer, lifting a hand to lift her chin. "Can you understand me?" he asked slowly, putting that note of 'kindness' in his voice. She looked like one of those people from the other world that had collided with his. It was that certain cast to her eyes, more round and on a flatter level than anyone from the Planet.

Her lips pursed slightly then she breathed in, "I- I can understand you," she said softly. Her words had an eerie quality to them, as if she weren't really listening to what she was saying- or to what anyone was saying, and what he was hearing wasn't the exact words she was using. Her lips didn't match with the sounds that came out. It was frighteningly magical.

Rufus kept his smile firm, "Then tell me, what's your name?"

She blushed prettily, setting off her red hair. He liked red hair. "Katy," this matched her lip movements. She swallowed. "Mr. Rufus," she breathed, lifting her eyes briefly, then settling her gaze back on his mouth.

Straightening, he lifted his chin slightly, "Katy," he tasted, "lovely name."

Her fingers twisted on a ribbon she'd had tied around her wrist, like the sort of ribbon one might put around the neck of a pet kitten- or perhaps a pet lamb. His hand slid down from her chin, trailing down her neck, between her breasts to her hands, taking the ribbon from her hands, which immediately relinquished it. "A gift for me?" he asked, smiling as her heart beat faster, he could see the pulse in her neck. "Ah, but it would look far lovelier on you." Lifting his hands, he carefully pulled the ribbon around her neck, tying it into place in a bow. "My little lamb," the girls breathed in envy.

"Oh-" Katy said softly, eyes wide, "But I-" she murmured. He stopped her words with a finger to her lips.

Offering his arm to her, Rufus smiled as she took it, "Here, since you are new to this world, I'll show you around the city."

Her breathing caught. "Oh but I'm not worth that much trouble!" she demurred, then lifted her face towards him, "How did you know-?" she added as an after thought.

Rufus turned up the charm all the more. Ha, what would it be like to charm a girl that hated him? The victory would probably be very sweet indeed. These children were toys. "Your eyes, my little lamb," he replied, "Very lovely eyes- they're so exotic. And your nose, native women simply don't have noses quite that cute."

On the inside, Katy was wailing with fear and revulsion. On the outside, she played along, ducking her head at his compliments as he led her away from the gaggle of Female Creepies, towards his car. She just had to play along. Play along till the right moment. He'd fallen for her trap so gracefully. Was he up to something other than a quick fuck and dump? Did he recognize her? It was maddening!

He opened the door for her and she slid into the dark vehicle, and as he climbed in after her, she continued sliding to the other side. Keeping her knees together nervously, she swallowed, eyes darting around the interior of the car. Champaign and glasses and dainties to snack on. Oh hell. She not only didn't like alcohol, but she was pregnant and couldn't even put up with drinking it just to throw him off. She'd just have to tell him or pretend.

Taking a breath and a moment to decide, she made her choice. The glasses were clear. "Oh- Mr. Rufus," she murmured. How would this new character she was playing- stupid innocent little lamb Katy- broach the subject. Well, she wasn't smart, and Rufus was out for an ego trip. Let her look the fool. "Are we going to drink this?" she asked, eyes wide, "I get so sick when I drink things like that! All over everything!"

Rufus blanched. "Of course not. This is my father's car, he likes to keep stuff like that in here." He smiled, leaning closer to her. "So what do you like?"

Heart beating faster from fear, Katy nearly paid too much attention to his words and nearly missed their meaning. It was a strange spell, this translation effect. If she wasn't paying attention, people understood her and she them. "I like strawberries... with chocolate sauce." At least that wasn't too strange, definitely had possibilities of being erotic. Rufus apparently saw them too and smiled, placing his hand on her knee. The skin on the back of her neck crawled.

"I do too," he said lazily, "I like cherries too." Katy had to fight to not burst out laughing. Smoooth Rufus. Real smooth! "You're laughing at me," he said accusingly.

Oops. She pressed her lips together, "It's just... I have older brothers... they talk. A lot." Forcing herself to move towards him was so incredibly hard, but she managed to slide in, lean against his shoulder and smile. Her mouth tasted sour even after she'd managed to brush her teeth and bleach them white again.

His brows rose, his hand moving from her thigh to around her shoulders. "Oh really. What sort of things do they talk about?"

Katy pondered... What had her guy-friends talked about in front of her. "Porn. And girls with big breasts. Masturbating, blow jobs, and eating girls out." She placed a hand on his thigh, sliding her fingers down the curve of it, then her palm up towards his crotch, but not too far. "It all sounded so interesting but my brothers were so mean to all my boyfriends and I never got to do anything but kiss their cheek before my brothers ran them away." Her voice became devious, "But they're not here now."

This Katy was a rather surprising little domestic girl! "You're a rather wicked little girl," he purred, "What makes you think that I would deflower such an innocent beauty like you?"

The reaction was just what he was hoping for as she twitched, then lifted her head to look at his face. "But the other girls said... said they had... such a nice time... I- I don't think I-" could ever screw something so horrible as you! Her eyes watered at the sentence she cut off, her anger seeming to be indignant in his eyes and tears to those of rejection.

His hand lifted to her lips, stilling her words, then brushed her tears away. "You certainly didn't come with any illusions about my intentions," he murmured. "You're very observant," for a domestic girl. Even Katy heard those unsaid words. His hand trailed down her chin to her neck, to her breast again. Katy closed her eyes, hating her reaction, wishing it were Sephiroth touching her.

Swallowing, she opened her eyes, reaching for what she wanted once again. "But- Mr. Rufus," her lips trembled. "I can't...can't do it _here_!" she breathed, eyes sad. "It would be so...wrong." Giving an unfeigned sniffle, Katy turned her face away from him before he could kiss her. Their driver had already gotten into the car and started it, the city passed by outside completely unseen. Rufus drew back.

"Why- of course not," he said softly with a smile. "Mustn't hurry this sort of thing." He leaned close to her ear, purring out his words, "We must take our time."

Katy's stomach flip flopped with butterflies. He was good- very good. But playing right into her hands. She hoped anyway. Closing her eyes, she sought to not betray herself- and her wish for Sephiroth instead of who she currently had. "Mr. Rufus," she said after a long pause, "What do you do all day?" she asked.

"You, if you'd let me," he replied immediately.

Blushing, Katy turned her eyes back towards him. She should have expected that. He was a teenage boy with power. "Oh, but surely you have power, what do you do with it?"

Rufus leaned back, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh the headaches of power, it simply doesn't seem right to bore you with talk of that. Even though father hardly ever lets me do anything."

Ha! Her probing had hit a vein! "Ouuhh! My father never let me go anywhere! Or do Anything fun! I bet," she leaned close to him. "I bet you'd make a better president than he would." She smiled. "I bet- I bet no one would ever disobey you. You'll always know what's right and anything that was Wrong... well... you'd send your Turks out after!"

He smiled, enjoying the ego inflation she was giving him. It was almost as good as sex. Finally, she dropped the bomb on him. "I wanna see it." He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Your office- or... the one you'll get when you're President of the world. Wouldn't it be fun to do it there?" She breathed at him, her current pose giving him a rather good view down her shirt. Hm.

"Well... if you insist." He looked towards the front, then reached over, pressing the button for the intercom. "Take us to the tower."

"Yes sir," came back. Or that's what Katy assumed it was. She could barely hear the answer and words didn't translate themselves over TVs or radio. As if her power had some weird aversion to technology. Keeping her lips in her smile, she lowered her eyes, finding, to her dismay, her hand had crept further up his leg, pushed by his shifts in position. At least his pants weren't strained across his hips from any noticeable bulge. Katy would probably have been forced to touch it if he'd had gotten aroused. She slid her hand away, back into her lap and tucked herself against his side. He smelled nice, but not like Sephiroth. Nothing like Sephiroth.

Thankfully, she was spared from speaking further except to press some button or other to make him vent and all she had to do was look enthralled with him. Stupid git that he was. She hadn't liked him in the game and even now he was every bit the pompous ass she'd imagined he was. Another bit of silver on the storm cloud was that the drive to the tower wasn't long. He got out and held his hand down for her. She exited the car, making sure to flash her breasts at him a bit as she did so. He smiled appreciatively and led her into the building, heading towards the elevator and moving towards the top floor.

"Ohh-" she breathed, "Isn't that bastard Sephiroth around here somewhere?" she asked, just to see what his reaction would be.

Rufus flipped his hair. "Oh, no, he died just a few months ago. Too bad really, he was... useful. Though I could have put him to better uses than monster cleanup crew. Bloody fool couldn't get killed by the toughest of Wutai's soldiers, but a monster ate him for breakfast! How's that for irony?" He looked down at her and obligingly, she giggled behind her hand. "Hm. You know, I can't let you into the office without checking for weapons or Materia."

_Ha, good excuse, bastard,_ Katy thought savagely. "Of course!" she breathed aloud, glad that she hadn't brought anything along anyway. Not like she needed it.

Right there in the elevator, he slid his hands down her body, to her ankles, then unbuckled her pants and slid his hand in, "Have to check everywhere," he murmured, looking at her face. She'd expected that move and closed her eyes, tucking her face against his chest, forcing her tension out in a hot breath. She couldn't get herself fully relaxed though, but after a quick fingering, he withdrew his hand. "So tight," he muttered to himself with a smirk evident in his voice. Katy decided right there that she'd kill Rufus herself. Sephiroth wasn't going to get the chance to defend her honor in this one!

Buckling her pants back into place, she watched as Rufus licked his fingers absently and the elevator door opened on the top floor. They stepped out and Rufus walked with her at a leisurely pace up the final flight of stairs to the President's office. Shinra wasn't there. "Oh- it's so BIG!" she said appreciatively, though she'd been there once already. The glass they'd broken had already been fixed. Rufus grinned at her.

"I hope you'll save some of that enthusiasm for later," he pointed out, and though it took a moment, Katy actually got it. _Huh._ _That one was slick._ She giggled and moved around the room, looking out all the windows and finally turned towards the large red chair.

Pulling the chair out from behind the desk, she smiled at Rufus,

"Won't you sit, Mr. President of the World?" she asked coyly. Rufus smirked cockily and strutted over to the chair, having a seat, feeling her hands move to his hair, starting right at his hair line and slowly curl her fingers, dragging her nails lightly across his scalp and through his hair.

Rufus felt himself turn to putty. Wow- not only was she an ego trip domestic girl with a dirty mind, but she had some great ways of making him relax even without sex. The only magic he felt in the room was her womanly charm. "Marry me," he stated out of the blue. "You can have anything in the world!"

She pouted, tipping her head to the side. "Anything?" she asked, her hands continued to work through his hair.

"Yes. How big a rock you want, honey? It's yours." She giggled at him.

Smiling to herself, Katy thought, seriously. "Oh- I don't know about that. I'd probably lose it. How about those strawberries and chocolate sauce you promised me earlier?"

He grinned broadly, "A girl of simple tastes," he purred. "You shall have them- as many as you like." This earned him a giggle once more. Heart pounding in her throat, Katy used it as a stopper for the bile rising from her stomach. "So will you marry me?"

Leaning closer over the back of his chair, she put her nose to the back of his ear, breathing out slowly, hands resting on his shoulders as she realized she may even be able to get away with this without casting any spells at all. Before she was forced to answer, however, the President entered from the helicopter pad, looking surly, and even sourer as he found his son in his chair. "A new girlfriend?" the fat balding man asked, pulling out a new cigar and lighting up.

Rufus reached back, taking Katy's hands and pulling her around to sit in his lap. "No, I've asked her to marry me."

Shinra jerked his chin, indicating that he wanted his chair back and Katy obediently slid out of Rufus's lap, clasping her hands together with a demure smile as she looked at the floor. Rufus took a moment to follow suit, though he wrapped an arm around Katy's waist and led her away from the desk. "Well, good to see that you're looking out for the company's future, son," Shinra stated, albeit not very enthusiastically as he heaved himself into the reluctantly vacated red chair. Rufus shoved a sour smile onto his lips and turned Katy, leading her down the stairs again.

"See what I have to put up with?" he hissed under his breath, every bit the stifled spoiled brat.

Katy nodded empathically, "He's a regular tyrant!" she agreed. Her stomach lurched as they came to the last step and the door at the far end of the room opened. Hojo breezed in. "And the bottom drops out," Katy muttered under her breath as Hojo sauntered over.

"My, how kind of you, Rufus, to bring my errant little Cetra back. She's been behaving, I hope." Rufus's arm tightened around her. "Not trying to seduce you, is she?"

Rufus's eyes narrowed, "And why ever would she do that?"

Hojo's thin lips smiled. He looked unusually clean and well groomed, hair washed and tied back at the nape of his neck, close shaved, clean clothes. "Why, to get away from me, of course."

_Juuust keep talkin, bastard,_ Katy thought, forcing her face to remain blankly stupid and eyes downcast. "Mr. Rufus," she breathed, "I don't know what he's talking about." She clung to him.

"Besides, aren't you only interested in fresh goods? She's used. By Sephiroth." Rufus's hand spasmed. "Just look at her. Obviously pregnant."

"Liar. Come, Katy. We don't have to listen to this idiot," Rufus hissed and started her past the scientist. "Lets get your strawberries and chocolate sauce."

Katy seethed in rage, tears in her eyes as she was reminded once more of Sephiroth. So Hojo had found out. Damn it all! "Are you alright?" Rufus asked at least sounding genuinely concerned as he stopped them in the hall and leaned her against the wall, hands rubbing her shoulders. "Just ignore that old fool. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're perfect. I love you." empty words, Katy knew, Rufus knew too, but didn't know that Katy knew. Keeping her eyes closed, Katy tucked her face against his chest.

"I just- can't- can't... believe he'd say I'd ever – ever have- bed... HIM!" She ground her teeth, letting the anger she felt at Hojo color her voice though her words were as much a lie as his 'I love you'. Ha. It was amazing that he'd say that even before they got to the sex. He must want it pretty bad. Lifting her hands, she took hold of his jacket lapels, clinging to him, stretching her body against him, though it hurt, it made her sick. "It's just not right- that... that he could say that about me!" she squeaked.

His hands rubbed her back. "I know. I'd ask father to fire him, but that's never going to happen as long as he's useful."

_Oh THANK you, Rufus!_ Katy gulped a breath and lifted her face, anger in her eyes, "What's he got that's so useful?" she asked, lips quirking at the corners.

Rufus's own lips turned into as evil a grin as she'd only hinted at. "I like the way you think, my dear."

Biting her lower lip, she flicked her eyes down, "Comes from having brothers," she murmured. _YES!

* * *

_

Hojo's meeting with the president was taking far too long for his tastes. She was HERE! A little late, but the ingenuity involved in sneaking into the tower yet _again_ was phenomenal! And to ride in on the president's son's ARM. Ha! He'd underestimated her, thinking they'd catch her at the door. She had no friends left, they'd all fled town, along with Aerith, but that was fine with him. He had Katy and her child to play with now. He'd have to find a way to contain her, tie her down to one place so he could observe the progress of her pregnancy and give her proper nutrients. None of that stuff about strawberries and chocolate sauce! That fool Rufus would make her obese in a heartbeat if she had the same tendency to gain weight as Lucrecia had.

He continued to ramble through his report on Naomi's successes in training and mutations. She would become something superbly awesome in only the space of a year, he theorized with great pride. Now, Sephiroth's child would be another one of those life-long projects, but well worth it in the end. "There's something more," Shinra stated, leaning back in his chair as Hojo came to a stop at last. "You've got something else you're up to."

Hojo winced. He'd known Shinra too long, "That girl Rufus had with him is pregnant with Sephiroth's child. She's the other one to the pair of Cetra we brought in, Naomi's companion."

Shinra's eyes narrowed and the large man sat forward, "Is it her goal then to screw every powerful man in this company?"

The laugh escaped him before he could moderate it, "Hardly. Rufus is simply a tool. See, I've got something she wants. Two things she wants. She's threatened my life if I don't get out of her way, but I doubt she'd do any such thing as long as I hold Naomi, and she simply doesn't have the nerve to kill someone in cold blood. Don't worry, I'll have her contained and under supervision very soon." The problem was... how to do that? She'd gotten away so many times before and every time she got better at it.

* * *

It was just disgusting how handsome Hojo was when he bothered to clean himself up. Katy felt highly ill and feared she'd have another attack of pregnancy nausea right there in the hallway as she walked with Rufus towards Hojo's lab.

Entering was like entering a war zone, boxes were scattered about haphazardly, the tank Jenova had been in was still blasted out, and the wreckage from Zack and Michelle's battle still covered the walls in dents and scratches. "Oh my- what happened here?" she asked, just to keep up her little game with Rufus.

He shrugged, "Some people broke in and destroyed stuff. Unfortunately the old goat managed to keep a piece of his prized project."

"Oh?"

Rufus shrugged again, smiling down at her idiotic look of worship. "The Jenova project," ever one 'in the know' he loved lording it over the stupid people. "She's an Ancient, or so Hojo says, he used revived cells from an old corpse he found to make monsters. Some say Sephiroth's one of them. It'd explain a lot."

She closed her eyes and forced an exaggerated shiver, "He's ugly," she stated stupidly, then lifted calculating eyes up towards Rufus, "I know! Lets steal it! He'd be really upset if it was gone, wouldn't he? That'd teach him!"

Once again, he played into her hands, was he so unused to people manipulating him that he'd fall for this or was he playing her as well? Rufus smiled, "Of course, a wonderful idea," he humored her. They split up to search the first floor, but when that turned up nothing but wreckage, they headed up to the second floor and split up. "Here it is!" he called, pointing to a box with a label Katy couldn't read, but it was on an important looking bench.

Pattering over, she rubbed the side of her neck, "Are you sure? My brothers put things in boxes sometimes, then labeled them wrong so I'd end up stealing dirty socks and toads instead of their candy collection."

"You really like sweets, don't you?" Rufus asked appraisingly and got a broad grin in return that flashed the gap between her teeth. "Alright, lets get this thing open." He worked a bit at a screen off to the side and Katy wandered the room a bit more, finally coming to stand before a specimen tank in which Michelle floated.

Taking a breath, she spoke again, "Eew. This girl's all weird looking."

Glancing over, Rufus smiled again, "Yes, another one of Hojo's little pets. He calls her Naomi. Has got to be the most vicious little bitch I've ever seen. Ha! Got it."

Katy hurried back over to look. The hand was freeze-dried once more, but it was definitely the hand she'd hacked off. "Lets take it and go before he thinks to come here!" she breathed, then smiled, "Then you can show me a good time?" she slid her hand up and down his back. "In a big bed with candles all around and strawberries..." Obediently, Rufus packed the hand away and closed the box, erasing all traces that he'd hacked the computer and they slipped into the stairs as the specimen elevator began working.

Stifling her cackling laugh behind her hands, she jogged with Rufus down several flights of steps and finally out into the staff lounge. Taking a breath, Rufus smiled down at her cunningly, "I know just the place. We'll go there now." He slid his arm around her waist again, stuffing the severed hand in its bag into his pocket. Now, how to ditch Rufus so that she could use him again if she had to? Oh hell, if she got Sephiroth back, she could have him bust into the tower and get Michelle loose. _Forgive me...

* * *

_

Playing the idiot was making Katy feel so desperately sick that once arriving at Rufus's fuck-pad, she begged to go to the bathroom and tried to keep her dry-heaving down to a low volume, finally flushing the toilet and returning after washing her hands and splashing cold water across her face and neck. Stepping into his room, she found him clad in a silk robe, lounging on a bed every bit as big as her fantasies, candles lit everywhere. She smiled coyly and sidled close to the bed to have a seat. On top of the dresser was the bag with the hand.

Rufus sat up, sliding his hands around her waist and she turned towards him with a smile and word, "Sleep." To her surprise, he slid to the side, eyes closed. Taking a breath, Katy blew it out in a sigh, then got up, heading over to the dresser to pick the hand up, opening the bag to make sure. The triumphant grin that spread across her face was uncontrolled. "Who's laughing now, bitch?" she asked the severed appendage.

"I am," Rufus stated from where he lay on his side, hand propping his head up. "You really are quite a good actor, but not good enough." Katy felt her stomach sink and the queasiness return as Rufus sat up and slid off the bed, padding towards her. "However," he stated, "You have been rather amusing, so I'll let you go," she dared not hope. "For a quick fuck."

Katy closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, "Never," swallowing, she lifted her eyes, face set with determination. "I'd have to be dead before you ever got your dick in me. Now, get out of my way before I blast that precious member of yours to pieces."

He laughed, folding his arms, standing between her and the door. "An empty threat, you have no Materia."

Taking a breath, she steadied herself. "I'm Cetra, I don't NEED Materia." He laughed at her again. "Right." Swallowing, she first muttered to herself, then lifted her free hand, "ICE!" she cast- not on him, for he seemed far too smug about something, no she cast it on herself. The spell bounced off her reflect and shot towards him. His look of horror was proof that she'd guessed him right and the low level spell froze him up to his knees, making it impossible for him to move after her. Smiling, Katy put on a cute pose, lifting a finger as she clutched the bag near her chest, "See, I won't kill you now, but if you get in my way again, I'll just have Sephy stab you through."

"Sephiroth is DEAD!" Rufus raged, losing balance and falling back against the banister of the bed, eyes blazing with furry.

Katy waggled her finger, "I'm the all-knowing Cetra, stupid boy. I know _everything_. Sephiroth is not dead and I'm going to get him back. Just you hide and watch." She pointed at him as she gave him a wide berth, heading towards the door by walking across the bed.

* * *

Rufus had probably gotten himself loose from that spell by now, Katy was sure, but she was already four hours away, heading towards Kalm by a little trade wagon she'd bought her way onto. With luck, she'd find the rest of her Posse there waiting like good teammates. It would be another half a day's journey there, even riding as she was in the animal drawn wagon next to a crate of cloth. It wasn't comfortable back there, but she could have been riding with chickens or something like that. Oh god the horrors that could have occurred.

At least she had Jenova's hand again. It had occurred to her that Hojo may have switched it, but once the piece of corpse had warmed up, it had started twitching, trying to grab hold of her somehow. Katy smiled to herself triumphantly again. For once, she'd succeeded totally. No failures to report this time. If she were a drinker- and if she weren't pregnant- she'd have gotten piss drunk in celebration. No, she figured she'd have some apple juice or something like that and go to bed when she got to the inn.

* * *

"You... BLOODY FOOL!" Hojo roared at Rufus when the spoiled brat had entered and started bitching about not being told that Cetra could use magic without Materia. If he weren't so angry, he would have made further questions about how she'd done this as it was the first he'd heard of her casting spells without Materia. "Now I'll have to track her down- who KNOWS where she's gone! If you knew she was playing the fool, why did you play along!" turning towards Rufus, Hojo seethed impotently at the little Prince of Shinra.

Rufus glared in return, "She seemed a fun challenge!" he defended, though not very well.

Hojo turned away and paced around the room once more. "And you just GAVE it to her! At least I still have Naomi, but if she succeeds in reviving Sephiroth then that hardly matters!"

"Reviving me?" a cool voice stated from the other side of the room. "Now, why would that little slut want to do that?" both pairs of eyes turned towards Sephiroth where he leaned against Naomi's specimen tank, arms folded on his chest. The two men gaped. "If you want her, Hojo, I'll get her and bring her back-" he lifted a finger, "but... I want something in return."

Swallowing his frightened squeak, Hojo gave a shaky-handed gesture for Sephiroth to continue. "I want all SOLDIERS to be injected with cells from Jenova. I don't care what you do with the slut." The general gave a dismissing gesture and half turned away. "Is it a deal?"

Not trusting his voice, Hojo nodded, some of his hair getting loose from the tail at the nape of his neck, falling into his terror-widened eyes. Sephiroth smiled wickedly and faded away, as if he hadn't been there at all.


	14. Step Two: The Fun Part

At last her luck had changed and as she walked into Kalm, one of the first people she saw was Zack. He was haggling with a vegetable stall owner over the price of the items he wanted to buy. First thing first, she started running towards him and took a deep breath.

"ZZAAAAAAAK!" she screamed as she launched herself through the air to slam into his chest as he turned towards her in shock. They both fell to the ground in a tumble. Sitting up finally after hugging him firmly, laughing cheerfully, "Look! I got it! I got it!" she bounced on his stomach a few times before leaping to her feet.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Hey- I can understand you!" he pointed at her as he gathered himself together and got to his feet.

Grinning broadly, she replied, "Yes, figured out how to control that. All the better! Now, Phase Two."

Nodding Zack turned towards the vendor again, "Uh, sorry, haven't seen her in a while. It was fifteen, right? Right, thanks." He dropped the Gil into the man's hand, took his vegetables and turned with Katy, heading towards the inn. "What took you so long?"

Sighing, Katy ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe I was beaten by a wall! In any case, I had to recover from that. Hojo took me to his apartment, I waited around there for a while, took the chance to escape when it came and hurried off to find out where you guys had went. Aerith IS here, right? And Elmyra?" She waited till Zack nodded. The knot of tension in her stomach eased. "Well, I had to seduce Rufus and get him to let me into the tower, came pretty close to getting caught. He was on to me from the start I think, but I guess he thought it would be fun to try and charm me for real. God- being that close to him made me so sick... I miss Sephy!" she whimpered the last bit, wrapping her arms around herself.

Awkwardly, Zack patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get him back. The others were really worried about you." As he spoke, they stepped into the inn and Zack led the way into the kitchen. "We've been helping out around the place to help pay for our room. Aerith cooks, I go out and buy stuff and Cloud does manual labor. Jessie and Elmyra clean. The keeper here is old and can't do it all himself. The dog ran off soon as we landed, not sure where he went."

"Who're you talking to-?" Aerith's asked as she turned towards the door, her entire front covered in flour, hair dusted with it as well. It hadn't really recovered from the black. Katy winced a bit. "KATY!" she breathed, clasping her hands together with a puff of white which she coughed from.

Katy grinned, "Don't bother hugging me, even though I need a bath. I got it," she pulled the bag from her pocket, like some trophy. "But I'll give a full version of my exploits later when everyone's gathered. Meanwhile, I think I'm going to get a bath and a nap... Are there any strawberries around here? Or chocolate sauce? You've got no idea how much I've been craving that. It's driving me nuts!" With that, she turned away and tottered from the room. Zack left his purchase on the counter and went after her, leading her up to their room.

She stopped in the middle of the room, then looked at him, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "See you later," she finally decided upon.

* * *

Katy rubbed her hands as she finished the more extensive recount of her adventures in Midgar, the hand of Jenova sealed in a box Zack had bought for that very purpose. He'd been assured that it was sound proof too, but Katy had taken the further precaution of casting a backwards silence spell on it. Even if hands didn't have ears...

"Now, for the fun part."

"Katy, I really hate when you say that. Don't say that," Zack interrupted immediately, covering his ears.

She laughed brightly at him, still drunk from her final victory. "Sorry, I like being sarcastic." They looked blankly at her and she shook her head, focusing on not paying attention to what they heard. "In any case, we've successfully completed Quest One, now, my little heroes. We go to Quest Two."

Cloud shifted, perhaps a bit uncomfortably. "What IS the next part?"

Katy took a breath. "I'm not sure how many shots we'll get at this, I thought we'd only have one chance to get Jenova into bite sized bits in the first place but a second chance made itself available." Giving a brief shake of her head, she smiled, "So, lets give it our all, and if we screw up, then we'll just try again later. For now, we just head north. We're going to that town near the Crater. I forgot its name..."

"You mean Snowy Village?" Aerith supplied, perhaps a bit too cheerfully.

A moment passed, then Katy smiled in return, "Yes." The single word had dropped out of her translation spell but those who had been in contact with her long enough knew that English phrase at the least. Clearing her throat, Katy figured her falter had been sufficiently covered and after closing her eyes briefly, she switched back into her half-awareness that allowed her to speak with them. "Snowy village- though I thought it was something like Icicle Village." She shook her head, "Unimportant either way," she waved a hand, "You know what I mean. Ah tho, I have a slight detour I'd like to make. It has something to do with what should have happened and what has happened." She gave a smile, fingering the delicate necklace she seemed to have acquired in her time away from the group. "We'll have to move faster now."

Elmyra had been unusually silent, staring down at the floor for quite some time, thus it startled those near her when she spoke, "I think... I'll be staying here." She lifted her head and smiled, "I'm too old to do this sort of thing and I'm really not sure what help I could possibly be."

Katy looked her over, finally nodding, "I understand," they exchanged a smile and Elmyra withdrew from the room. The Cetra's eyes moved around the room, "Anyone else?" she asked invitingly. "Just so you know, I'm scared shitless too. I'd dreamed of doing things like this before, but now that it's happening... I really don't think Adventuring is all that fantastic. It's terrifying as hell, but I'm not just going to let some other lunatic fuck everything up..."

Jessie swallowed and stood, her eyes were large, "I'm sorry," she said softly, "But ... I just can't."

Again, Katy nodded, "Alright. Still friends?" Jessie nodded and they exchanged a hug before the girl left the room. That was back down to her original group.

Cloud glanced around nervously then started to stand- "YOU! sit your ass down," Katy pointed at him. He choked on something and fell back into place.

"But you said-"

Katy shook her head, "You've got it in you, Cloud, you could be great. You're just too pussy to try." She smiled slyly, "We'll just have to work at it more, then, break you in." He looked ill.

Softly, Zack began to laugh, shaking his head, "So I guess that means Aerith and I can't leave either?"

Her eyes turned towards them, wide, frightened. "Not that we were going to," Aerith put in with a smile, "I can't abandon another Cetra in her time of need."

A smile stole across Katy's lips and she nodded, "Thank you." She rubbed her hand on her stomach. Had it only been a month. God, time was slipping away so fast! "How far do you think we can get today?"

"You want to leave now?" Cloud asked, still looking uncomfortable in light of the pronouncement that he could and would be a Hero. "Kalm doesn't have a harbor, so we'd have to go to Junon to get anywhere- or Midgar and steal a plane."

Katy nodded, "There anyone we could rent Chocobos from here? Or all out buy? Or hell, steal?" Zack looked thoughtful. "I don't much like the last option but you've gotta do what you gotta do and this is a pretty fucked up world right now. No one will notice in the chaos probably." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Or on third thought... Look for some birds around town, but don't get them just yet, let me try something first. We'll leave in the morning."

With that, she stood and left the room, rubbing her stomach. Aerith and Zack followed down to the first floor, but only Zack followed her out of the inn entirely. Aerith moved into the kitchen, having a seat at the table with a sigh. "She doesn't look healthy," Elmyra opinioned as she washed dishes, "Her stomach is too flat for how far along she is... Aerith, watch out for her. She needs to eat more and rest more, but she's not going to do that." Turning, the older woman set the dish she'd been washing on the cupboard and dried her hands, coming to sit at the table with her adopted daughter.

Aerith swallowed, "I'd noticed too. I'll sit on her if she tries anything stupid. I'll have Zack sit on her too." Reaching over, Aerith took her mother's hands and gave a smile. "I really admire her though. So determined..."

* * *

Katy stood in a flowering field outside of Kalm, the ground was soft beneath her bare feet, the wild scents whipped by the strong wind that promised rain soon. This was the sort of temperature she liked, this was the sort of climate and scenery. She'd always hated Alabama, always cursed it for causing her endless pain and suffering in the way of allergies and lingering sinus infections and headaches. Her parents had asked whenever she complained 'where would you like to live' and she'd never had an answer simply because she hadn't traveled anywhere without them to know where she'd like to live.

The first sob shook her before she could suck her breath in and swallow it. Grief- she hadn't had time to think about them, or her sister. Everything about those 'brothers' she'd told Rufus had been a lie, the words and experiences made up or taken wholesale from her guy-friends. Would she give up this quest and new life with her first, and hopefully only lover just to go back to boring old Alabama and never know the taste of freedom? She'd never wanted a car before she got one and realized how good it was to be able to go where she wanted. She'd never wanted to leave her parents either. Was this another step in the process of becoming adult? She knew she had to.

She was wasting time, however. The storm was coming in and she wanted those bloody Chocobos. Reaching towards the ground like she did when casting any other spell, she closed her eyes as the first splatters of rain began to fall, then harder still till a more solid wall of water came rolling towards her, pushed by the wind. She hardly cared, didn't bother running from it. The water was cold and the realization that it was a thunderstorm occurred to her when lightening flashed so brightly that it nearly blinded her even with her eyes closed. The thunder nearly deafened her. "Planet-" she called gently, reaching towards the ground mentally, trying to touch it, and what lay beneath. It was so weak here, even here so far outside of Midgar. Poor world. Those things really were horrible creations. At last, she was answered by the Lifestream and after quickly informing it of what she wanted, she stood waiting with a hand full of greens waiting.

At long last, two Chocobos came trotting through the water, looking thoroughly soaked and messy, but they crowded up close to her, taking the greens from her hands and she scrambled up onto one of the slick backs and road one giant bird bare backed into town while the other followed obediently. Taking them to the shack-like stable beside the inn, she dismounted and set them up with food and water, dried them off as well as she could before jogging around front and into the inn herself.

Stepping in was like stepping into heaven. Warmth, light, and dryness all washed over her as she entered and breathed in the scent of dinner nearing completion. "-Go out and look for her," Zack was saying to Aerith as he headed towards the door. He came to an abrupt stop and shook his head. "Where were you?"

"Getting our rides. You didn't pay for anything, did you?" Zack shook his head as Katy dripped past him and headed towards the stairs, "How long till dinner?" she asked Aerith.

Finally shaking herself from her surprise, Aerith looked up and smiled, "Another half hour."

Giving a nod, Katy continued up the stairs, "I'm going to get a shower then." She disappeared from view.

Zack chewed on his lower lip, "She looks fine to me."

Deliberately lowering his voice, Zack moved towards the kitchen, Aerith following.

"That's odd, she looked so pale before she left. I don't know. Maybe she'll be alright after all?" Aerith shrugged, left without an answer.

* * *

Her ass hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Having the whole day to travel riding instead of walking was doing wonders for their self-imposed time constraint, though from the last she'd heard in Kalm the dual-world situation was degrading rather rapidly. Shinra was trying to annex Hawaii as part of Wutai, the Hawaiians were resisting with great force. In return, this world seemed to have lost Mideel and lord knew where IT had landed in Earth and what the various governments were trying to do with it. At least Hawaii had a high population of Japanese and Chinese, they could communicate fairly clearly with their new world. Oh, and not to forget what the religious fanatics were making of this. It suddenly struck her as strange that just these planets would be merging when humans had sent probes and such out to places like Mars and Jupiter and the Moon. What did that say for the real order of the Universe?

Katy shifted, stretching her legs a bit before relaxing back against Cloud once more. Aerith and Zack were riding double on the other bird and were currently loping easily along as the Chocobo ranch came into view on the horizon. Cloud had been unusually silent after his attempt to withdraw had been shot down. He didn't seem to understand the 'Chick Magnet' aspect of being a Hero. "I thought you wanted to be a First Class SOLDIER," Katy stated out of the blue, startling him.

Cloud swallowed, "I thought you were asleep. Aerith told me to let you sleep."

"Ah, so that little potion was Aerith's doing. I'll remember that one." At least she'd done it at a time when Katy could afford the rest. "You didn't answer my question. There's just being one of The Best, then there's saving the world, and then there's saving two worlds. You'll get more out of this with one swift move than you ever could have gotten in SOLDIER."

He remained in sullen silence. What a moody little boy. "How do you know so much about us?"

She paused for a moment, finally concentrating on her words, making them unintelligible English once more, "Because you're all a game in my world." There. She'd told the truth. No one could ever say that she hadn't, that she'd lied. So what if he hadn't understood her.

Cloud shook his head, "I didn't understand you."

"Huh?" she asked in return. Maybe he'd get the point and stop asking inconvenient questions?

Heaving a sigh, Cloud fell silent for a time, waiting patiently for her to decide she wanted to understand him again. He got tired of waiting. "I guess your translation spell isn't quite so reliable as you thought."

Giving a smile, Katy replied, "I got distracted, that's all. I have a short attention span sometimes. Comes from being a Gemini. I'm always jumping from one thing to the next."

"What's this 'Gemini'? Is that a Cetra classification?" Cloud asked, distracted.

She couldn't help but laugh, "In a way, more it's just a classification for people born in certain months under certain constellations that describes what their personality will be like. Mine is Gemini, the twins."

Cloud took a breath, "So... say my birthday is August nineteenth, what would I be?"

For a long moment, Katy was silent and he feared she wasn't going to answer, probably he'd just stepped on some ancient custom of hers or something- pissing off the Cetra, good idea, about as good an idea as pissing Sephiroth off. And of course, this Cetra was the one Sephiroth loved... Or so he'd thought. She was turning out to be a lot more faithful to the bastard than he was to her. "Ah, Leo, the lion, a great cat in my world, known for courage and ferocity when it comes to defending his territory."

"You're making that up," he accused with a sigh.

Laughing, Katy sat forward a bit and turned to look over her shoulder at him, "Am not! You calling me a liar? I haven't lied to you once." _Or at least, not so's you can prove_. "You just haven't come into your full personality yet, always hiding in everyone else's shadow... like Sephiroth's or Zack's, but you can shine just as brightly as either of them. This is your chance to show her that you're worth looking at, though she won't need much persuasion." Katy smiled coyly at his look of astonishment, "And don't you say a word about 'I don't know who you're talking about'. You know exactly who I'm talking about, and she sees you more than you think. Women are funny like that." She grinned at him and turned to face forward again, leaning back against his chest once more. "But keep in mind, though she'd like you to be strong, it's not for her sake, it's for yours. She can take care of herself, but wants someone to lean on in case things get tough, and its combined strengths that pull a relationship through tough times rather than one or the other."

"Is that what you expect of Sephiroth?" he asked, a bit nervously.

Taking a breath between her teeth, she swallowed. "I- yes. But he's been hurt. You have no idea how badly, and I forgive him his current flightiness. He just needs to figure himself out, and he can't really do that when some parasite is poisoning his mind like this. I'll stay by him, it takes a lot to make me leave a friend, and we were friends before lovers. I didn't make the decision to take that step lightly either."

Cloud stared ahead sourly, "I don't see how..."

Katy laughed, "Did Zack tell you about when he asked Seph about this?" she heard his mumbled 'yes', and continued, "You believed it about as much as he did, eh?" she grinned, "Well, it was true, we communicated in dreams while our worlds were still separated." She chewed on her lower lip a bit. Even then, their relationship had been semi-physical, but safely so. The real thing was better though.

They were closing in on the ranch, but it was still some ways off. They wouldn't make it before evening settled its dark cloak over the land. Katy settled back against Cloud again, relaxing and letting silence fall. She didn't want to stir up any more uncomfortable questions after all.

* * *

Sephiroth at last had his head clear of the fog that tormented him most of his days lately. Jenova was preoccupied elsewhere, leaving him completely free of her hold, but that also meant he was unable to do any of those interesting tricks like teleport and fly, apparently leaving him so crippled was Jenova's way of making sure he wouldn't wander off. Then again, what did it matter if he did? He couldn't cut her cells from his body.

Sighing, he pulled his knees against his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he sat on the roof of a building looking out across Midgar. It was the highest building there was, and thus, he was in no risk of being spotted. All Shinra's gadgets for keeping people from breaking into the building had done nothing to deter the repeated attacks from his beloved, which amused Sephiroth to no end, if anyone was worthy of being his co-ruler of the world, it was she. He knew though, that she would not want that. She'd told him repeatedly that she wasn't a good leader type. She was too flighty, panicky in tough situations. No, he didn't figure that she'd lied to him. She just didn't know her own limits.

Shinra had gone home for the night, and so had everyone but the night watch. Where was she now? He could sleep and find her in his dreams perhaps, but... after what had happened...

No, that _look_ in her eyes as he fell. She didn't blame him for what he'd said. But he couldn't sleep. He was too wound up from what Jenova had made him promise Hojo. That wasn't his promise though Hojo would try and make him hold to it. The words had come through his mouth, but not his mind nor heart. Stupid bastard that Hojo was believed anything he wanted to. Getting to his feet, Sephiroth dropped down off the roof to the helicopter landing pad, moving to the glass door of Shinra's office. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his little kit of tools and jimmied the lock. The door opened without protest or alarm and he stepped in, closing it behind him.

The place was so achingly familiar- aching with remembered pain from tests and demonstrations of his power in front of Shinra. Sephiroth simply felt like tormenting himself and carefully paced through the upper office before heading down a floor. He wasn't feeling so masochistic as to walk into Hojo's lab when the scientist was probably pulling long hours. How long had it been since Sephiroth had last seen Hojo cleaned up and shaved properly? ... oh, never. Amazing the difference it made. He padded down another floor, finally coming to the first floor of Hojo's lab.

Unexpectedly, his wanderings took him to the prisoner's cells. Katy wasn't there, she wouldn't be there... but her stuff was. He stepped into the room, looking at the neatly catalogued mess that was spread across the tables, his hand touching the books Katy had tried to explain to him, his hand going to her backpack, and finally coming to rest on the keys with the green wallet attached to it. He picked up the tattered leather fold, aware of the gentle tinkle of the keys clicking together, the collection of things also attached to the wallet suddenly seemed like a window into Katy's soul. A disk of leather with a winged... what was that thing? It had four legs and hooves and a long snout. Perhaps it was some mythical creature or other, or maybe a monster on her world? There was a glow in the dark tab with writing on it. It was a bit scuffed up, there were lots of useless key rings and her keys hung from a strip of cloth that was on the verge of falling apart but held together by a safety pin.

Inside the wallet were several photo ID cards and lots of folded pieces of paper. There were two long green rectangles and some coins, probably money of a sort in the zippered pocket. He pulled the wad of ID cards and papers out and started going through them. There were several pictures of people Sephiroth didn't know, the papers seemed to be lists of a sort or random jottings of notes.

His heart stopped for a moment as he pulled a rather familiar strip of paper out of the stack. It was crisp, clean, carefully folded, preserved. Blood started pumping again, fast and loudly. Sephiroth's fingers felt thick as he unfolded the paper. It couldn't be-

It was.

"She got it..." SHE had it!

Breathing ragged, he stared at the strip of paper- and the familiar feeling of Jenova reawakening in his body spurred him to fold the paper and stuff it into his pant pocket for safe keeping, swallowing, he cleared his mind of his unraveled thoughts and stared around the room dispassionately.

_What in the world are you doing there?_ Jenova asked waspishly, took hold of him fully. The world turned to gray shot with blue and white streaks, then reformed to the rocky side of a mountain overlooking a massive swamp. _Stay here. See that SHE doesn't die, but make sure the others do. Once she's secured, take her to the scientist._

"So you're actually going to honor your word on that little deal?" Sephiroth asked sourly.

_What? I'm not 'Mother' anymore? I'm hurt. Yes, I'll honor that word so long as he's useful. In the end, they'll all die. They have to be purged, my son. They're a blight upon this earth. They're draining it's blood, killing it! And once evil is purged from this world, then you'll rule as their god._

Sephiroth stared off into the darkness. "Of course," he replied, voice a sarcastic monotone. He hadn't disagreed with her, she could say nothing, he hadn't even had anything in his voice either for her to say 'watch your tone'. Ha. Katy's little trick of saying one thing and meaning another and _not_ lying was quite useful.

He was let to himself again. "Stay here... my ass," he muttered and started down the mountain.

* * *

Katy stared at herself in the mirror, frowning deeply. She was getting so large- already. Silently, she cursed the child growing within her, wishing he'd stop for just a bit, let her finish this! Then he could grow all he wanted. She just needed a little more time. She'd been informed by Ma, the wife of the Chocobo ranch owner, that she looked to be about two months along and in full honesty, didn't look too healthy herself. Pregnant ladies shouldn't be gallivanting about the planet on the backs of Chocobos. They should be safely at home. Gestating. Right. Like Katy had the fricken time for that? Not that she'd be any safer hanging around in one place as she was on the back of a Chocobo.

No help for it. She had to continue onwards.

Taking a breath, she pulled her clothing on- newly purchased from Ma's older stuff- things from her younger days that she could never fit anymore, and headed out to meet the others in the early hours of the morning. She hated getting up early, but they had a long way to go and they were going to have to go through some caves to get there. She'd never been in caves before. Would they be pretty? Or boring like the ones from the game? Who knew. The game had surprising accuracy for geography thus far. She just hoped the Turks wouldn't pop in on them.

Remounting the Chocobos wasn't hard, just encouraging them with magic and a bit of greens was enough to make them quite happy to deal with their riders. The journey across the bog was slow going, taking far longer than Katy had thought it would. She kept her patience though, only by dozing in the saddle, still seated in front of Cloud. Her ass hurt from the day before and today it had gone numb completely. Well, good. It was one less thing to worry about except getting her legs to respond afterwards.

"Oh god! What is that?" Cloud startled her with, pulling the bird to a sudden stop.

Pulling herself awake fully, Katy knew what it was, but refused to look, "Don't just stand here, dumbass, get out of the bog. There's more than just that one lurking around here."

Zack, having heard the order from where he'd stopped as well started his bird forward and the other followed. Quickly, they were on dry land again and past the gruesome decoration without Katy ever opening her eyes to look. She didn't feel like being sick again this morning. Thanks, but no thanks. At the cave mouth, she stumbled off her bird and into Cloud's arms briefly, then corrected her balance. Turning, she started towards the cavern without even looking at her companions.

"What do we do with the birds?" Cloud called to her.

Pausing, Katy half turned, throwing a grin back at him, "Let em go. They're wild, they'll get along fine without us."

He seemed astonished at this, but finally took the cheap harnesses off and dropped the tack to the ground, out of the way. The others jogged to catch up and met her at the entrance to the cave. "There's actually paths through here because it's used often, but keep to the paths," Zack cautioned and led the way in with his lantern held high.

Katy followed Aerith, who, unsurprisingly, was directly after Zack, but fairly soon, even Cloud got ahead of her and didn't even realize he had. Oh well. She could find her way out, she was sure. She didn't feel like keeping up.

As the group got further ahead, pitch darkness closed in around her, seeming intent... stalking... Fear made her heart begin to pound and she started to pick up the pace. A pair of hands jerked her back, one bare palm going over her mouth, the other around her shoulders, strong arms. A Familiar scent washed over her and she swayed back against his chest. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "She told me... to kill them with my bare hands..." he said softly, as if that were some sort of joke, but he was telling it backwards. "after I lost my sword in the swamp. I told her I couldn't do that. It wasn't... elegant. Not my style. Now, how can the world properly fear me if I turn barbarian. I must have my sword."

His hand peeled off her mouth when her breathing calmed and she spun around in his remaining arm, throwing her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head down for a blind kiss, which he thoroughly seemed to enjoy once he found her lips. It had been so long since he'd seen her- she'd changed shape beneath the shapeless bag that was something between dress and pants. Their lips parted and she tucked her head beneath his chin. "I missed you," she said softly.

For a moment, he held her- then the realization struck him. "Your-"

"Shh, They'll come back looking for me at any moment, don't want them to interrupt for now. Short answer: if I don't pay attention, I can understand." Tears slid across his bare flesh as she rubbed her face against him. "For now- I need to seal you off from her." Her body went still, stiff, tense... He felt as if he was holding a board for a moment, then the shadow haunting the back of his mind lifted. She went limp against him.

Catching her, he moved to the side of the path, having a seat and tucking her into his lap, removing his coat to tuck her up into. "Katy- what happened- why ..." he felt her stomach with one hand.

For a long moment, she was silent, then stated softly, "I _told_ you I'd get pregnant. But did you listen to me? Not at all! Stupid dickhead." She dropped her voice again as echoes of the group ahead floated back. Her hands found his face with a bit of groping and slid back into his hair, rubbing behind his ears. "Seph, it's not just this world she's going to destroy, it's yours and mine and I can't let that happen. Help me. Don't give in to her." Her fingers were so cold, her body trembling.

"I can't get away from my own body," he whispered to her. "It's taking power for you to push her out like this, isn't it? You couldn't possibly hold it all the time." Desperately, he tried to warm her by rubbing with his hands, finally pulling his gloves from the pocket of his coat and pulling them onto her hands. "Why are you so cold?"

A sob shook her and her arms wrapped around him again. The rest of her tears were muffled into his shoulder, teeth even pressing against his flesh sharply. Wrapping his arms around her in return, he rocked gently, trying to comfort her but her tears were lasting an incredibly long time and the light from the lantern Zack held was coming back, their voices calling for Katy. "Seph," she choked out, "Don't leave me again- The final fight- it will be in your own mind anyway. Let me fight beside you and we'll be done with it!"

What could he say? The only answer was 'Yes' but the wall around him was beginning to crack. "Go easier on yourself, you look terrible," he told her, shifting her from his lap and neglected to take his coat and gloves from her, instead turning and moving off into the darkness.

He heard her scuffle after him but fall. Grinding his teeth, he ran, bursting back out into the light as the last of the defense Katy had put up crumbled. "Sorry, Mother, getting close to her makes your presence fade. I can't get close." It was true, though it was more his preoccupation with reaching her that had made Jenova's voice fade from his mind. Jenova said nothing though and he went towards the swamp, wading into it up to his knees to retrieve his abused sword from the sinking sticky mud.

* * *

She didn't look up as light washed over her and Aerith breathed a gasp. Katy sat curled up on the edge of the path, wrapped in Sephiroth's coat, looking small and wounded, knees to her chest, face buried in her arms atop them.

Aerith knelt beside her, lifting a hand to touch Katy's wrist just under the cuff of Sephiroth's sleeve, searching for a pulse. "I'm alright," was the muffled mutter. "It's cold in here," she stumbled to her feet, eyes puffy from tears, but she was ignoring that and had started on, hiking Sephiroth's coat up around herself like a very large robe. She looked dwarfed by it- and far more ill than even fifteen minutes ago.

No one dared ask her what had happened.

* * *

Escape into the light was a rather sudden feeling of loss for Katy, as if she'd just been turned loose from her mother's arms and left to float away into the sky. She hadn't really had time to prepare for it, the increasing chill had her shivering and huddled in Sephiroth's coat- surrounded by the very scent of him that made her want to burst into tears once more. Once a short distance from the side of the mountain, they made ready for camp as they'd been in the cave far longer than had been obvious. Katy looked around, mostly up at the rocky cliffs cast in sharp relief by the setting sun, searching for a fluff of silver hair among the rubble.

Her search turned up nothing but rocks and a few shrubs. At last, she curled up for the night, falling asleep once more. She was sleeping too much.

* * *

The leap of joy his heart gave nearly pulled him from sleep, but he kept his thoughts quiet. Jenova couldn't stop him from dreaming of her- after careful questioning he'd figured out that she didn't know he actually dreamed _with_ her, and thus he had a secret way of communication once again.

She was seated in a black version of their happy glade, curled in a ball in the dead grass. He sat beside her, forcing a flower to bloom and leaning down to tickle her nose with it. She blinked into awareness and sat up, staring at him. "I thought-" he placed a hand over her mouth, giving a meaningful shake of his head. She fell into his arms.

Slowly, his eyes drifted around the ruined glade, seeing the blackened stumps of gnarled trees that had once been so beautiful. Had she done this, or had he done it through her? He wasn't sure, but it was depressing. There were things he wanted to say, but couldn't say them, the words locked in his throat. She didn't seem to feel like talking either, for she never said a word their entire dream, just clung to him tightly.

* * *

Light gleamed off its perfect edge, like water dripping from a diamond. He could see his reflection in its polished surface; level eyed gaze, eyes of vibrant blue-green, glowing almost. To most, he would seem no different from any other day in the past, even before Wutai, they would see an emotionless creature of death and destruction. A killing machine. To him, his eyes were sad. He was coming so close to having a sort of freedom from that damned tower- though Katy, he could have. Then Jenova had struck. It wasn't fair. Life had never been fair to him!

Sephiroth grit his teeth, taking hold of Masamune's hilt and picking the blade up as he stood, other hand tossing his hair behind his shoulders. He'd been told in no uncertain terms that if he didn't do what he'd been told to do he would be forced to kill Katy with his own hands. Jenova had coyly offered that at least she would still be alive in Hojo's lab... for the time being anyway.

The thought made him sick. After what Hojo had done to her friend? No... But Jenova had not been speaking idle threats. She could and would take full control of his body. He had no choice.

Still lacking his coat and gloves, he crept down the side of the mountain. He'd been following them from the cliffs, but soon they would change their path to go around a swath of forest that was known to have bandits. Zack had taken this road with Sephiroth many times, Zack knew the way- and Sephiroth knew Zack wasn't imaginative enough to realize that. Katy would have, if she'd known. Who knew what she knew? She was secretive yet open...

Tightly controlling his breathing on the climb down, he was left with no extra breath or time to bother with a sigh. It was a useless gesture anyway, didn't save the situation, wouldn't save anyone. This was the sort of thinking that had won him the title of 'emotionless'. No, he still grieved for his duty this day. It was just impractical at the moment to indulge in it.

At last, he made it to the rock strewn ground at the base of the mountains, unsheathing his sword so he wouldn't get it tangled with his feet, he crouched and began running through the tall grass, slinking like a predator. His prey was moving along at a steady pace towards him, Katy lurking at the back, but firmly held onto by Cloud. She was still wearing his coat.

In the light, he could tell she was very pale, sunburnt, and tired. Her hair was a bit wild, but pulled back towards a ponytail at the back of her head, the majority of it out of her face, her bangs and the hair on the sides refused to cooperate with that though and fluffed around her face charmingly. She had confessed to hating her hair.

His eyes slid down from her face to her body- to her swollen stomach. Weakly, he slid down to kneel where he was, hidden in the grass. She... was proof of his being able to create as well as destroy. Grinding his teeth when he felt the flash of annoyance from Jenova, he pushed himself up into his crouch again, left hand holding Masamune out ready, the right braced upon the ground for balance. A gust of wind pushed the grass in a steadily rolling wave, stirred his hair, but his eyes did not waver. A muscle in his cheek twitched.

Ignorantly, they continued closer, Aerith and Zack chatting cheerfully, Cloud in nervous silence, Katy's company was like a black hole, sucking her guardian down into depression with her, the two just ahead were desperately trying to escape the downward spiral, but their efforts were failing even as he watched. Shifting his fingers on Masamune's hilt, he stretched them one by one, reset his grip, made sure the sweat on his palms wouldn't hinder him. Breathing became a labor, but he forced himself to keep it slow and calm.

Katy stopped. Cloud tried to get her to move again. Zack and Aerith stopped to see what the problem was. They turned their backs to him. Good- he wouldn't have to see their faces. Katy was staring at him.

His heart lurched- grip on Masamune slackened, then reformed, his body, against his will began to move, slinking forward. _No-! Stop!_ His mind wailed beating against the glass cage he'd been put into. Desperately, he beat against the walls of his prison, watching as he picked up speed, legs pumping firmly, eating the distance between himself and the group. He leapt up, Masamune flung out to the far left in ready for a sweep to the right that would decapitate both Zack and Aerith at once. Efficiency...

"AAAIIIIIHHH!" Katy shrieked, hands lifting, and with them, his spirits.

_Kill me! Please!_ He thought desperately at her, _Stop me! Stop her!_

As if answering his prayers, green-blue light burst up around her from the ground, bathing her in its brilliance, engulfing her, revitalizing her- then the column twisted in the air and snaked straight towards him- slamming into his chest. His forward momentum stopped. His lips uttered a howl of pain as it felt like he was being torn to pieces, but he reveled in it, for not only was this his pain, but Jenova had felt it too. _Ha! Bitch, teach you to mess with my Katy!_ He sneered at Jenova as her presence faded and his own sight slid into darkness.

* * *

Dipping the rag into her small bucket of water again, she lifted it out, squeezed it a bit, then returned it to the task of dabbing his sweating face. He didn't look well in the least, though Katy had been assured that he would be fine after it was over. She wasn't so sure now. Had she made the right choice? Certainly it had saved Zack and Aerith- who had thanked her profusely, but her worries had been entirely for Sephiroth and it somewhat made her guilty that she hadn't been worried about the other three in her company in the least.

But, now she had Sephiroth and he was guaranteed free of Jenova, lot of good that would do him if he died of fever. They'd made camp, Zack and Cloud carrying Sephiroth between them to a safer place than just right there on the side of the road... path... they'd been following.

She was thankful to Cloud, though he'd been assigned the duty of keeping track of her, he hadn't spoken to her. She'd been to intent upon her thoughts to hold a conversation with anyone other than the Planet. She didn't know what they'd taken her silence for, but it hardly mattered considering its result. She dipped her rag again and trailed the cool water across his forehead.

So beautiful... Would her child look like him? Pristine marble was what he was, a statue of a Greek god. Perhaps Sephiroth was the embodiment of Aries, the god of war? Lips quirking briefly at the thought, she caressed the line of his jaw with the edge of her thumb. No one had given Aries the time of day in the Greek mythos, perhaps he could have been something great and beautiful if someone had bothered to love him. Or perhaps not, gods were static. That was the purpose of mortality, to instigate change.

Katy's heart fluttered along with his eyelids, and she stared intently upon his face, wanting him to wake- to tell her he'd be alright. Her wish was granted when his eyes cracked open slightly, eerie irises glowing visible from beneath the dark lashes. Beautiful eyes, "G'morning," she said cheerfully to him when his eyes fully opened and intelligence entered them. Even though it was evening now.

"You- didn't kill me..." he whispered, voice cracked.

Face falling, but heart still high, Katy wiped his brow with her rag once more. "No. I didn't because I'm not letting you go." She smiled, "You'll not get rid of me that easily."

Slowly, he became aware of the others in the area, they'd gone silent, looking towards him, making him conscious of his current position. He was on his back in a camp. Beyond their fire, it was pitch dark, but it looked like the usual campsite for this road. Yes... he knew where he was. She rubbed her stomach a bit with her other hand, but her eyes never left his face. Once more, she looked happy, that habitual down-turning of the corners of her lips was gone, they were held up faintly, though not quite a smile. At last, figuring out which limb was what, Sephiroth lifted one of his own hands, placing it over hers on her stomach.

"Just so you know, I figure you owe me three things. First- an apology for worrying me so much, second, a wedding, and third..." she leaned forward as if this was the most important one of all. "A lot of strawberries with chocolate sauce."

The others started giggling. Clearing his throat, Sephiroth finally found his voice and the strength to prop himself up on one elbow. "I don't think you need that third one," he stated firmly. She pouted at him, then leaned forward and kissed him. This kiss, he gladly returned, feeling as if light had begun to fill his empty void, pouring from her mouth into his.

She sat back reluctantly, smiling faintly still, though worry pinched the outer corners of her eyes. If she kept it up, she'd have wrinkles there soon. The rag was dropped back into the bucket and she moved away from him briefly, pouring a cup of stew made from trail rations and handed it to him. "Have dinner before you fall asleep again," she stated, reading his features accurately- or was he that tired to be so transparent? Sephiroth didn't know, but felt she was right in her assumption that he should eat, having not had anything for... was it days now? He made quick work of the cup and fell back into the bedding, which was apparently hers for everyone else still had a bed.

Once he was finished, she set the cup aside for someone else to take care of and curled up beside him, a welcome warmth compared to the one that suffused his body at that moment. He still hurt. One thing was certain, though, he could _not_ feel Jenova lurking in him.

The others followed Katy's example, though they took a little longer at it than she had. Finally, it was quiet in camp and only Sephiroth remained awake. No- Katy's fingers trailed across his chest slowly, sending a thrill through him. With no witnesses, Sephiroth now turned onto his side and fully embraced her, having felt nervous about doing such a thing while the others were watching. She relaxed even more against him, but remained awake, her hand trailing down the side of his chest to his waist then hip.

Desperately, he tried to control his reaction, but she'd trained him rather well and bad habits formed rather quickly- especially when one was willingly indulging in them. "Don't worry, they're asleep... couldn't wake them with a bomb." She'd spoken softly, despite her words, as if afraid to break the silence. Tilting her head back, she looked at him, smiling faintly. "You owe me a lot of sex too, by the way."

Sephiroth rather belatedly realized that he was grinning at her, and only because she'd kissed the corner of his lips. Forcing them to do as commanded, he kissed her back and rolled atop her.

* * *

They'd come across a small uncharted village on the route between the caves and Junon just as night descended. Katy was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything about it. After all, how could this world be so unpopulated as that? People wanting trade or customers would strategically place their town upon often used roads just at the end of a day's journey. Anyone coming in would have to use the inn and tavern, and they'd have the opportunity to buy more supplies. Katy enjoyed a room and bed with Sephiroth, with no possible witnesses to their nightly activities, nor eavesdroppers on their conversations. It was very nice.

However, the group had gathered forces and united against her, stating that they were going to take a day of rest. More like they were going to force her to take a day of rest. But, she had Sephiroth, and that had been her goal in the beginning. He was free of Jenova now.

The town was still small, though it had the signs of new growth here and there, and pending new growth elsewhere. Sephiroth wandered among the houses and shops wearing civilian garb he'd sent Zack out to get. Well, the shirt was civilian at least, he'd just left his pants untucked from his boots, falling over the tops of the tall leather apparel and looked sufficiently unlike his usual self to pass relatively unnoticed. At least the ladies had seen him walking into town with Katy and had apparently assumed the truth of his relationship with her and left him alone though they did titter to each other about his looks.

Was he really that good looking? Sephiroth had never thought so. Too high of cheek bones, too sharp of eyes, nose, and mouth, silver hair... if anything, not only did he look effeminate, but he looked like an old man too. Katy said she liked his hair and had taken to brushing and braiding it in the mornings. He let her, she seemed to enjoy the task- and it felt good. Especially when she ran her fingers through it, starting at his hair line and slowly scraping her nails across his scalp. Eventually, he ended up in the fields outside of town, though not too far away. Here, he choose to have a seat and flopped to the ground. The grass wasn't so tall out here, only a few inches high with plenty of flowers in this late spring.

Absently, he picked some stocks of the grass and began braiding them, mind thankfully devoid of thought. His peace didn't last long, though, the swishing sound of someone walking through the grass broke across his senses. The space and weight of the tread informed him that it was only Zack and his shoulders relaxed once more as the dark haired young man had a seat beside him. "Whatcha doing out here?"

Sighing, Sephiroth looked down at what his fingers had been accomplishing, "Nothing really," he replied finally. "Reveling in the silence of my own mind, perhaps?" Zack smiled faintly, perhaps in agreement, Sephiroth wasn't sure, the young man wasn't as easy to read today as he usually was. "Why are you out here?"

Zack looked down at Sephiroth's hands, then towards the grass, "To talk to you." Sephiroth looked away, "It's something you should think about."

"Go on."

Lifting a hand, Zack rubbed his face a bit, pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd been thinking about this for a while- I had a whole speech planned out... now I can't remember it. It seems... irrelevant how I was going to start." He stopped his rambling and shook his head, straightening his back, "Sephiroth. Do you love her? Truly? Are you willing to be what she wants you to be? What she needs you to be?" Glancing over at Sephiroth, Zack saw the answer though the General's lips nearly formed the words 'I don't know what you're talking about'. "No," he interrupted before it could be said, "You don't know, do you?" Zack sighed again, looking down. "Then let's take this from the top. What DO you feel when you're with her?"

Silence fell between them, but Zack seemed to have expected this and waited. Sephiroth had never been comfortable with his emotions and where Zack had realized he had them and used them as a tool to woo women to his bed, he did respect them and their power. They were like fire, one could burn things out of the way, but like fire, they could get out of control and burn him too.

"I feel like I'm wanted," Sephiroth answered finally, truthfully and baldly. That seemed to be the type of tone this conversation needed. Zack was there to help, though Sephiroth didn't like to admit that he needed help, but he was lost and half blind despite the beacon of light Katy held for him.

Nodding once, Zack continued. "And what do you think of her?"

Think of her? Yes, this one was far easier to answer. He'd been thinking of her a lot. "I admire her. She seemed so frail in the beginning, she always said she wasn't meant to be a leader or anything, and yet, she's decided to save two worlds and faced down people I could never spit at out of fear. She's so... strong. She clung to me, but when I fell- I thought she'd fall with me, but instead she let go and anchored the rope for me to climb back up with. All by herself..."

At this, Zack smiled, "No, not by herself. And though you think she's so strong... I've seen her break." His expression became shaded, far too serious, and looked out of place on the face Sephiroth had always seen smiling. "She shatters like glass, Seph. You're the glue that holds her together." With that, Zack stood, pushing his lips towards something like a smile and left Sephiroth with that pronouncement as if it were a prediction of doom and destruction. The peaceful scene turned dark and wind slightly chill though no shift in weather had occurred. Sephiroth felt cold inside.

* * *

Finally, after long contemplation of Zack's words and the decision that he had to make a decision on the subject, Sephiroth pondered his options, plans of strategy, then dismissed that line of thinking. This wasn't a war game. He couldn't just conquer her. Not when he already held her. She wasn't a trophy. She was his gift- a gift from herself, and a gift that was to be used, not admired from a shelf. He decided, and stood, smiling slightly to himself as he looked at the crown of woven grass and flowers he'd created. Zack had been right, he did need to wake up and realize what effect he had on her.

Lost in thought still, he meandered back into town, unaware of the brief looks he got for carrying the circlet of flowers. If he had noticed them, he would have been highly embarrassed, but they didn't know who he was. Entering the inn, he found only Cloud seated at one of the tables in the tavern, playing Solitaire. He wasn't winning. "Is Katy upstairs?" he asked, breaking into the blonde's thoughts.

Looking up, perhaps nervously, he shook his head, "She went out for a walk," his eyes went to the window, then to his wristwatch. "An hour ago, Sephiroth nodded and continued up to their room anyway and dropped the ring of flowers on the nightstand, then headed back down to go find her. He wanted to tell her his decision. She'd probably like it. She'd probably smile at him- flashing those dimples and gap between her front two teeth. She hated that gap too, but he thought it was adorable.

Along the way, he found Zack again, he was haggling for their supplies and politely, Sephiroth waited for the transaction to be completed before speaking. "Do you know where Katy is?" he asked.

Zack blinked, then shook his head, "She's with Aerith," that was a relief. "Aerith said something about going window shopping."

Ah, those magical words that were code for 'going to stores to ask about prices on items you have no intention of ever buying'. Sephiroth smiled slightly to himself. The cart owner spoke up, "You mean the girl in pink and the pregnant one? They were over at Lyam's last I saw."

Giving a nod, Sephiroth replied politely, "Thank you," then turned and headed down the street, Zack deciding to tag along.

"So, did you think about what I'd said?" Zack, of course, had to ask as they strolled along.

Glancing at the ground, Sephiroth lifted his eyes again, "Yes. I did." After a moment, he added, "thank you," it was a far more heartfelt pair of words than he'd given the cart owner for his trouble. Zack smiled.

Their path turned towards the shop. It was a clothing store. Nothing within was particularly trendy, but there were some outfits Sephiroth would have liked to see Katy wear, perhaps after she had the baby though. "Good afternoon gentlemen!" the shop owner bubbled cheerfully. "Can I help you with something?" he was a middle-aged gentleman that seemed a bit too attentive to his male customers and had far too good a taste in clothing.

Zack spoke before Sephiroth could even think of anything scathing to say. "We're looking for a pair of girls, one in pink the other pregnant?"

The man clapped his hands, "Oh- the ones I sold The Little Red Thing to! Yes, they were heading down to Mrs. Puttman's shop to get accessories for It." Sephiroth wasn't hallucinating, the man WAS capitalizing things. How dreadfully frightening... and yet... what WAS this 'Little Red Thing'? Zack looked intrigued as well.

"Ah, which one intended to wear It?" Zack asked after a moment with a spark in his eyes.

Lyam grinned, "Why, Aerith, I believe. They'd already picked something out for Katy at Rina's place. I don't deal clothes for that particular body-shape, but I fully approved of what they'd picked."

Zack pumped a fist, "Yes!" Sephiroth realized his face had become rather hot. He looked away.

With that, they set out to find Mrs. Puttman's shop for further clues as to what the girls had in store for their respective males. Sephiroth firmly refused to enter the store once he realized what it was. Boldly, Zack entered and exited a moment later. He looked disappointed. "They haven't been here yet."

"What'd they get sidetracked with?" Sephiroth pondered, pushing off the wall and they started back, looking at the stores between Lyam's and Puttman's. There was a bakery shop, and after Katy's pestering for strawberries and chocolate sauce, Sephiroth simply knew they'd gone there.

This line was abruptly cut off when the baker said he hadn't seen them. They tried the two other stores in line between Lyam's and Puttman's, finally realizing that the trail ended there. How very strange. Zack stood in the shade, his arms folded, leaning against the wall of the building they stood beside. Sephiroth left his hands limp at his sides, though he felt like tearing his hair out. "Where could they be? Did they backtrack instead? Maybe they went back to the inn to drop their things off?"

"And risk us finding their bags and looking?" Sephiroth replied, surprising Zack with the amazing insight into the female mind. That hadn't occurred to him. "Perhaps they took a bathroom break." Katy did have a rather annoying tendency to have to go pee.

Chewing on his lower lip, Zack nodded absently. "Then where would they have gone to go do that?"

"They didn't."

The new voice startled them and Seph reached for the sword that wasn't there, spinning towards the direction the voice had come from. All they found was a red dog with a thirteen branded into the flesh of his left thigh. Zack blinked, "Nanaki?" he asked, belatedly remembering what Jessie had called the creature.

Giving a nod, the dog-creature shifted. "The ones you're looking for are in trouble. Follow." With that, the creature flowed into a turn and then a run, heading off across the street, around a building and into someone's back yard. He didn't stop there, though, but kept going, oozing under the fence that marked the end of this house's territory. Sephiroth and Zack pounded after the creature, leaping the fence. "Shit- we don't have our swords," Zack puffed.

Sephiroth peeled away, "I'll catch up," he wasn't even puffing.

* * *

Her scream of pain was muffled by the firm hand holding cloth to her mouth. Her body was pinned, arms tied behind her back and held firmly, the cloth preventing her from biting and her legs had gone weak, she was defenseless. The one in front of her pulled back his fist again and launched it forward. They weren't even enjoying this- they weren't laughing, or seeming reluctant- just efficient. Tears streamed from her eyes.

Another shove sent her sprawling to the ground where she was kicked multiple times. Her wrists were bleeding from rope burn, her clothes torn, dirty, and bloody from the stabbings she'd received earlier in the fight.

Aerith wasn't that far away, though she had received far less damage than Katy. That hardly mattered in her current state though. Her neck was sliced open and her body left off to the side. Katy was glad her glasses had been knocked off early. She didn't want to see anything.

There was something wrong with the area. It felt dead, she couldn't use her magic. She'd thought she was invincible with it- but no. Jenova had found some way around it. This had to be Jenova's doing. But why were they keeping her alive? Another kick to her stomach had her vomiting again, blood this time.

The bushes suddenly burst to life around her, a blur of red streaking across the clearing to slam into one of her attackers. Something tall with dark hair followed a step after in a flurry of quick movements that revealed that he had no weapon. Desperately, Katy tried to wiggle her way to the side, out of danger, but pain made her slow, her arm was grabbed. The world twisted in her view as she was yanked up from the dirt. Again, the world twisted and fell away into gray.

Zack's fist landed a solid jab on his opponent's face and a second later Sephiroth appeared, tossing the Buster Sword to him. Seconds later, the black clad figures lay dead, and after that, black smoke drifted up from the corpses, leaving empty clothes. "Where's Katy?" Sephiroth asked after looking over the wreckage.

His breath caught in his throat as Zack spotted Aerith crumpled to the side. Hurrying over to her, he knelt by her side. His hand shook as he turned her over- feeling his own blood drain from him at the sight of the gash on her throat. Sephiroth, unable to find Katy stepped over to have a look as well, lips set in a grim line. His hand reached down and picked up the small pearl of white Materia that had fallen from Aerith's hair.


	15. Ol' Stef the Bandit Killer

Shinra sat back in his chair, puffing his cigar absently as he stared out the large glass windows of his office. Rufus was perched on the corner of his desk, arms folded, sour expression on his face. "This would... admittedly... be a lot easier if we had Sephiroth," the young man finally muttered. Heidegger and Scarlet were seated in chairs of their own that had risen up from the floor just for that purpose. This wasn't exactly a staff meeting, but more an emergency council of a sort.

Coughing out a laugh, a curl of smoke swirling up from his nostrils as he turned his chair around, Shinra smiled grimly. A pudgy hand lifted and the cigar was removed from between his teeth. "I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd hear you say that," he chuckled a bit more and stood. "However," he reached forward, pulling open a drawer and flipping his fingers through it before pulling out a thick file, which he handed to Rufus. Once the young man finished looking through it, he handed it to Scarlet. "We have his replacement. Perhaps she's not the tactical genius Sephiroth was, but she is strong, and capable of incredible things. Unfortunately, she only obeys Hojo."

Heidegger gave a wet coughing laugh, "Like we'd talk HIM into going to the field of battle to command his little pet!"

Scarlet rubbed her finger back and forth across her lips, smudging her lipstick, but not caring at that moment. "Ah- we wouldn't have to with the latest inventions my section has come up with. It's a sort of radio. We've made it smaller than any radio in the past. It could be made into an earring with a plug into her actual ear."

Shinra grinned again, apparently liking the idea, or had already come up with that himself. Rufus stared down at the tiled floor, his heel tapping against the side of his father's desk. Sitting forward, Shinra put his elbows on the desk, cigar clasped between his teeth once again. "For now," was the slightly slurred statement, "We must have information. Those islands have a different sort of technology than we do. We must possess it. We must surpass them by combining both theirs and ours. Once we can conquer those small islands we should have more information on the boarder between our world and theirs and we can begin the crossing." Reaching over, he slapped Rufus's arm, "Whatcha think of that boy? Inheriting not just one but two worlds!" he burst into a hacking laugh.

"Sounds wonderful," the young man muttered. It wasn't that he had no interest. Oh, yes, he'd like to own to worlds at once, but the memory of Katy's little trick still stung in his memory. "What're you going to do about their magic?"

The conversation had moved on, apparently and his interruption caused a moment of silence, everyone trying to figure out what he'd meant. "Magic?" Shinra asked finally, unable to puzzle it out.

"That Cetra slut of Sephiroth's could cast without Materia," Rufus replied sourly. "What else can they do that we don't know about?"

This seemed to be news to Scarlet and Heidegger, for they looked first at each other, than to Shinra. "We've been working on that silence field generator," Scarlet replied.

Shinra waved a hand, "None of the others brought in have displayed that sort of power. She probably swallowed some or something. We've never had experiments to see if doing that would work, but she's Cetra, so it might. You can suggest it to Hojo." Rufus winced at the thought of talking to that slimy bastard. "For now, Scarlet, get the radio ready, along with Naomi's custom weapons. You've got permission to borrow her from Hojo for measurements. Heidegger, for now, hold the perimeter around those islands, make sure that they don't have any escape. Too bad we can't really lay siege to them."

The two nodded and stood when Shinra waved his hand for them to go. Their chairs sank into the floor. Turning as one, they strutted towards the door. An unlikely pair, but they weren't actually in any sort of relationship as far as anyone knew. They didn't particularly get along, but they worked well together. That was all Shinra needed from them.

* * *

At last, after four days of constant rain, it had stopped and the sky cleared. The city had stopped burning, and the smoke had been caught by the constant pour of water, sucked back down to the ground where it was pounded into the mud. Vincent felt claustrophobic from the half of a house he'd been stuck in with the charred woman and the rain outside making it impossible to see anything but a sheet of black or silver, depending on whether it was day or night. He had gone out into the rain a few times to find something for them to eat and managed to find some canned food of a sort. The woman looked at the labels, set some off to the side with obvious distaste but didn't outright throw them out. Vincent had opened the cans with his metal claw and they'd shared the contents.

She'd at least given up trying to shoot him every time he returned. Perhaps she'd finally been reassured that he didn't intend to kill her. He could have at any time during those gloomy days, but she seemed his only hope of having a native guide in this strange world, even if she couldn't speak to him. Her words sounded much like the babbling Lucrecia had spoken now and then.

As the rain slackened and finally quit, Vincent lifted his head, having been sitting against one of the charred walls, chin against his chest, arms folded. Sunlight glimmered through the hole in the ceiling and the woman jumped to her feet, dashing over to the hole to bathe in the light, sobbing as if never wanting to see rain again for the rest of her life. Vincent could sympathize. In turn, he stood and moved towards the door, peering out, hand near his gun as he watched for something... anything.

Nothing- not even signs that anyone else was going to come out into the sunlight. He stepped out into the light, lifting his clawed hand to shade his eyes till they began to adjust. Like all hell had broken loose. A sound behind him nearly made him spin and fire- but it was only the woman as she'd followed him out. Her eyes, a vibrant hazel turned towards him, squinting in the light somewhat. This was the first time they'd gotten a good look at each other.

Her burns had been rather bad, but hadn't done as much damage to her face as he'd thought at first. She was still quite beautiful. If only he weren't a monster on the inside. Her eyes looked him over, noting the mud stained clothes- red mud at that- and somewhat tangled hair, his arm. She definitely was inspecting his arm. The pain in his heart was a bit unexpected as she reached out to touch it. He pulled away from her, tucking the gleaming metal contraption beneath his cloak. She winced and lowered her hand, looking embarrassed.

"Maarrriieeee!" a voice shouted- coming from the left and Vincent looked in that direction as a figure stumbled over the rubble of a building that may have been another house. "Marie!" the man puffed as he drew closer and gave Vincent a long hard look.

"Peter!" Vincent's companion breathed and dashed over to meet the man. They clung to each other. To Vincent's estimation, they were both middle aged or so, their embrace fierce, but only the fiery passion of surviving an ordeal rather than that of lovers. Not like Vincent much cared if they were involved, but he politely turned his back towards them, looking over the area. Shifting his weight, he leapt up to the roof of the building he'd taken refuge in, landing lightly and looking around carefully. For a moment the chatter between the two on the ground stopped, then started again in a low mutter.

Firmly, Vincent ignored them, casting his eyes out upon the ruined landscape, hunting for more signs of life, but there wasn't much to be seen. He wished he could ask what had happened, but he could not understand them.

Finally, the man, Peter, stepped up and called up to Vincent, asking something. Sighing, Vincent looked down at the two, "You know, I cannot understand you."

The man paused briefly, then spoke again, "I asked who you were."

For a moment, Vincent was surprised, but his control of his face did not let it show and he replied, "Valentine," he stated at last. "Does this sort of thing," he gave a wave, "happen often?"

Peter gave a strained laugh. "No, we get –_tornado­-_" the word was one Vincent didn't understand, but Peter continued, "A tube of wind that sucks things up in its path, but it's too late in the season for those. Where did you come from?"

Vincent leapt down to the ground once again, causing the woman to twitch away from him. "Not from here," Vincent replied enigmatically. "I need to find a way back."

"You're one of those people from ... all the kids call it 'The Planet'..." Peter shook his head. "Aren't you?"

Pausing to process this information, he finally gave a nod. He wasn't too sure of what to make of this place- was it another world entirely? It was definitely the first he'd heard about any of that. "We should look for survivors. I have a cure Materia."

It was Peter's turn to look confused, but he apparently agreed with the suggestion on finding survivors and they started out across the ruined landscape.

* * *

"A- a- ah- w-w-ellc'c'ccome t't'to Mmm'-" _Thump!_

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" this new voice was steadier, far more in control of her nerves than the previous voice had been and Chris was vaguely impressed. He tapped Ifrit's shoulder and the demon lowered down a bit more.

Raising his voice, he shouted at the intercom, aware of the chaos he'd left in his wake behind him on his way into the drive thru. "Living in a tin box full of PICKLES the lumberjack frequently levels his hedges by throwing razorback manatees." Which meant 'I'd like a jr. bacon cheese burger with no pickles and a large Dr Pepper'.

Chris, had no idea that what he'd said was irrational in the least, but drive thru's were notorious for screwing up orders. "Ah- was that a... quarter pounder combo with a large coke?"

"Glglglgggg!" Chris gobbled at the intercom. Actually, that did sound better, but he did still want the Dr Pepper. "My mice are like squirrels in cannons. And lift the end by using the wrong side of the PICKLE!" Which, when translated, meant: 'that sounds okay, but change the coke to Dr. Pepper and NO PICKLES!'.

"Um. Okay." The order on the coke changed to Dr Pepper on the printout screen in the middle of the menu board. "Is this alright?" Again, Chris gobbled. "Your total is three-ninety-five. Please pull up to the next window."

Tapping Ifrit's shoulder with his staff, the fire demon lumbered forward towards the next window and crouched again, bringing Chris into view of the young woman there. Reaching into his spiffy new cloak covered with mystic looking runes, Chris pulled out his money and handed the girl exact change, in pennies, and took his bag and drink. Balancing his drink on top of Ifrit's head, Chris looked into the bag and checked the burger. "Kibbles are great ammo for rail guns- Ah! Katana can splice the air with PICKLES!" he shouted, turning an angry glare at the girl as he flung the extra pickles at the swiftly closed window.

A fireball followed the pickles a second later.

* * *

Slowly folding and unfolding the earpiece of the glasses, Sephiroth stared blankly at them, not seeing them, but the face that had always worn them. _Tap. Tap. Tap..._ Why had this- no... that was a stupid question. Why was because Jenova got what Jenova wanted and that was the end of all arguments. She'd lost Sephiroth, and Seph was rather surprised that the attackers hadn't outright killed her like they'd done Aerith. At least they thought they'd killed her.

Aerith lay on the bed across the room, Zack seated next to her, holding her hand. She was pale, but a full cure had healed her throat and restored a bit of energy in her. She would be alright with a lot of rest. What now?

"What now?" Cloud asked from where he stood at the window, staring out into the night. His arms were folded, the moon's rays picking out the spikes of his hair. Beneath the bed, yellow demon eyes glowed.

Silence fell except for the tapping of the earpiece, which was so rhythmic as to be completely ignored, and the younger man turned to look at the others in the room. The lamp beside Aerith's bed flickered briefly then resumed casting a glowing yellow light upon her face, like that of the sun. "We track down the bastards who did it," Zack finally supplied.

"Don't have to."

The two looked towards the low voice that had finally spoken. "You know, then?"

"It was Jenova's other puppets."

Cloud shook his head slightly, "Then we'll have to track them down anyway. They've got the hand, too, you know."

Sephiroth's hair blocked his face from both sources of light. He looked rather like a half-breed demon-angel. One side of his hair was molten gold, the other moonlit silver.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap..._

His fingers continued to slowly flip the earpiece back and forth. Open, closed, open, closed. "I know."

An uncomfortable silence fell again. Cloud was about to speak, but Zack held a hand up, motioning for the silence to remain unbroken. He'd seen Sephiroth in a mood similar. Unconsciously, the two leaned forward, the tension in the room growing.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap..._

The clicks that had seemed as consistent as a clock's ticking were slowly filling the room, seeming louder with every time he did it.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Cloud grit his teeth, feeling as if his sanity were draining out his ears. All too soon he would be rolling on the floor tearing his hair out screaming.

_Tap._

The silence was just as nerve splitting as the sound had been. Was it real? Cloud stared at Sephiroth's hands, seeing that they were indeed still. Had it really stopped? He dared not move, fearing to instigate those large strong hands to begin their movements again.

Instead, Sephiroth stood; his leather coat creaked in the silence. The shift of weight on the old wooden boards caused them to squeal in protest. His boots thumped painfully loud across the floor. The 'shing' of metal cutting the air as he easily lifted Masamune and clipped it to his back.

"You know where she is then?" Cloud burst out with, feeling as if the air were stolen from his mouth in the last word and he snapped his teeth shut after it had left him.

Sephiroth creaked slightly as he turned his head, the shifting of cloth and hair unnaturally loud. "Yes."

Swallowing, Cloud shoved himself off the window, "Let me go with-"

He didn't even finish speaking when Sephiroth lifted a hand. Silence fell again. Sephiroth turned his head once more, looking towards Zack- who didn't meet his eyes. "Zack," he said softly, the young man looked up, pain in his expression, "Take her somewhere safe. Somewhere they'll both be safe, I'll find you... Cloud. Get your sword."

"Yes sir," slid from the blonde's teeth, though now that his offer had been taken, cold dread filled his belly. Sephiroth hadn't even heard the whisper as the swish of his pants had been louder. The man drifted out the door, gloved hand still clutching the twisted glasses. The only thing that could be said for them was "At least the lenses aren't broken"- which Cloud had firmly put his foot in his mouth for.

Swallowing, he started moving, sliding towards the bed he'd claimed and grabbed his pack and sword. "Cloud," Zack called.

Stopping, Cloud looked over as his dark haired friend stood from a crouch on the floor, "Take this." Reaching out, Zack exchanged Cloud's battered old training sword for the Buster Sword. "Take care of it, and it'll take care of you." Clapping Cloud's shoulder, he smiled, divesting himself of the shoulder guard sword clip for the sword he'd just handed over, Zack stepped back and sat on the edge of Aerith's bed once more. An upwards jerk of his chin was given and Cloud gave a smile, turned- and lifted his chin.

Leo, hmm? Firmly working against his urge to scurry after Sephiroth, he set his shoulders and strode from the room. Cloud refused to be forever known as a pussy, but a great king of cats, full of dignity and courage. He could do it. The Cetra said so.

He just had to try.

* * *

Hojo nearly shrieked at the wet thump behind him but clamped his jaws on the sound. His hands did jerk and the blood that welled up from the cut he'd just given his finger flowed over into his work. Spinning around, he held the scalpel like a weapon, only to find three dark figures standing in the center of the room. The fourth was curled up on the ground, spreading a pool of blood around-

Her.

Sudden realization hit like a board to the back of his head when a box was set on the floor next to Katy and the three disappeared. "Shit," Hojo breathed then set his scalpel down, hurrying over to the young woman, prying her trembling and weak limbs away from her body. "Oh SHIT!" he shouted in frustration. A fiercely bleeding gash crossed her stomach, the broken ends of her intestines dribbling their contents to the floor along with her blood.

With steady hands but not so steady a mind, Hojo hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to an open operating table and laid her down, having to tie her down to keep her from curling up again. He couldn't tell how long she'd been bleeding, she was hot with infection and there wasn't much of her flesh not covered by a bruise of some sort or other. How long had they been at their 'play' before deciding to bring her to him? "Shit," he muttered, then started it as a mantra as he worked. He couldn't really give anything to her for pain at the moment, as she'd just bleed it all out in a few seconds. The only thing he could do would be to start sewing her back together, which, after putting a bandage on his finger and replacing his gloves, he began to do.

She wouldn't stay still though. Katy kept repeatedly clenching her severed abdominal muscles, fingers folding into fists, whole body trembling. Hojo wasn't surprised. He'd finally managed to stitch her intestines together, then washed out her abdominal cavity, clamped her blood vessels and began stitching the lining of the pelvic cavity back together. "What the hell did they do this with? A bleeding chainsaw?" he griped, "Or did they rip it open with their hands? The bloody BASTARDS! I knew Sephiroth was an asshole, but not like this-"

"S-ss-eeph-ff... did-d-dn't..."

Hojo's eyes snapped up to see Katy's eyes wide, still awake. Denied the pleasure of passing out. "Well who did? No- don't answer that right now. Damn it all! Just after I sent everyone home for the night."

"Master."

Hojo couldn't afford to turn around and look at the morphed young woman that had entered. "Naomi," he stated, "Get the morphine and IV pack, fill it with saline and antibiotic."

"Yes master." He didn't even hear her leave the room.

Katy whimpered, "M-mmmichow..."

"I told you, save your breath," raising his voice, he continued, "Naomi! Bring twelve CC's of ethanol."

* * *

Sephiroth mercilessly took the most direct rout, straight over the mountains. Cloud had fallen behind some distance, but was within fifteen feet, so Sephiroth felt no reason to slow down. The boy would make it. He needed to be tough if he ever wanted to make something of himself. Not once had the boy complained, but set his jaw firmly, lifted his chin and tackled whatever Sephiroth easily flowed over with a rather disturbing determination- one Seph had certainly never see the boy display. It almost seemed like something from his youth that had been long buried. Well, it was a good turn, good spirit in the boy.

The thought suddenly struck him hard enough to make him stop in his tracks and straighten, staring up at the sky as if the clear blue expanse could give him the answer.

"When did I get so old?"

"Yo're," Cloud puffed as he came closer, and continued past Sephiroth, "Not. Old."

Getting himself going again, Sephiroth bounced up a few boulders then passed Cloud again. On third thought, he stopped and waited for the young man, then matched paces with him. "What makes you say that?" he asked at last. Only after he'd contemplated Cloud's firm denial of what Sephiroth had realized he felt.

For a moment, his only answer as a headshake and sweat dripped down from the boy's forehead and plopped to the dusty rocks from the tip of his nose as he hauled himself over a rock. "You're- just- not. Not when you," he wheezed a moment, caught a breath and continued, "you're with her."

Sephiroth pressed his lips together as they came to a rise- and looked out upon Midgar. "Then why do I feel forty without her?"

Cloud stumbled up beside him, flashed a grin he'd obviously learned from Zack and replied, "It's the hair."

Unexpectedly, Sephiroth laughed. Reaching over, he patted Cloud's spiky head, though his hair had sagged quite a bit during the ordeal. "You're a good kid," he stated, and in a fit of philosophy, he continued, "You just keep going at life like you did this mountain," Turning halfway to look at the slightly younger man, "and you can get anything."

Still out of breath, Cloud looked down, "Katy told me- that I was destined to be a hero. That it's written in the stars I was born under."

"She's been right about everything else," Sephiroth replied with a shrug and half a smile, feeling his mood brighten, but for the brief moment as they stood at the top of the mountain, cool wind whipping Sephiroth's coat and hair, chilling Cloud's sweat. He looked Cloud over, "I think so too," he added.

Lifting his luminescent blue eyes, Cloud stared at Sephiroth. "You- really mean it?"

Giving a faint nod, Sephiroth turned away, feeling uncomfortable. "Just keep at it. And don't try being like me. Zack is by far a much better role model." He stepped forward, heading down the slope once again. Going down was easier than up.

"I'm not so sure about that," Cloud muttered to himself, looking after Sephiroth a moment before starting on his way once again.

* * *

At last, she'd passed out. Lucrecia had always said she hated the taste of alcohol...

Hojo let his head fall back, lifting a steady hand to the bridge of his nose, shoving his gasses up onto his forehead. His breath came out in a firm hiss from his nose, thin lips pressed in a line. His other hand reached for the glass of brandy on the table beside him though he simply fingered it.

At least he'd saved her.

It did nothing towards relieving his guilty conscience of the ghosts she'd awakened within his mind's eye. He lowered his hand from his nose, scrubbing his palm against his shadowed cheek.

"Professor?"

Oh, Hojo had been wondering what time it was. "Professor!" the call was more urgent this time. It wasn't like the door was closed, but his aid would wake her if he screamed any louder... Ha, he had left a mess out there.

Nice to know _someone_ worried about him from time to time. Reluctantly, he pushed himself from the chair, standing and staggering over to the doorframe, glass still in hand. The world swam around him- he was more drunk than he'd thought... or perhaps more tired. "Well, good morning," he said, voice sounding distant and hollow to his own ears, at least it wasn't slurred. Must be fatigue then.

"Professor!" the aid was a young man, freshly graduated from school with all honors and quite proud of his current position as second in command of Hojo's Freak Show. "What- happened? Why are you drinking- sir, how much of that have you had?" Hojo belatedly realized that he was covered in blood as well and staggered forward as his aid flowed across the mess towards him, expertly taking the glass and Hojo's arm, steadying the taller scientist.

"Not- not much... I think. I'm going to lay down- don't bother me- watch her. Give her anything she asks for- oh. Bother me if she gets worse. Okay?" Hojo nodded to himself and staggered towards the second small room off the main laboratory in which another bed for emergency naps lay. His aid politely helped him there, removed Hojo's soiled coat and shirt and left him, holding the clothing out at arm's length.

* * *

She stood on the edge of a red cliff with brilliant azure sky in a dome above her; endless in all directions. The wind flowed through her unbound hair, tickling it against her neck. Her feet were bare on the sun-warmed rock. It made her feel so very young to be in a place so old. These crevices had been forming for years- centuries... How beautiful they were.

The scuff of a boot in the dirt behind her drew her attention. "You know... I can fly." She wasn't sure why she'd said that. Just that it seemed true at the moment. She'd often had dreams of flying.

"Katy-" he started to say as she took a step forward, curling her toes around the rolled edge of the cliff. "No!" he shouted, the scuff of his boots hitting the ground faster now as she coiled and leapt, throwing her arms wide and sailed downwards with the thrill of freedom.

Sephiroth ran- fast as he could- fast as he ever had- and was still too late. His speed overbalanced him and he sailed right over the edge of the cliff as well. Committed to the fall, Sephiroth tucked himself tight as an arrow and sped down to match her descent.

Hand snapping out, he caught her wrist, pulling her against his chest firmly, wrapping his hands around her. "You shouldn't be here..." she said curiously. Then she realized, "I'm falling. You shouldn't have come."

"No, Katy. There is nothing in the world that could make me let you go. You can't tell me to abandon you now. Where you go, I go. Sink or swim. Fly or fall."

Her worried frown shifted into a smile, her arms sliding around his shoulders. "I love you."

Firmly closing his eyes, Sephiroth held her close, shifting his weight so that he would meet the swiftly approaching ground first. Taking a breath, he spoke softly, the last seconds of distance closing. "I lo-" The earth rushed to embrace them, "-ve y-" his shoulder touched rock. Reflexively, his arms tightened.

* * *

Katy's eyes snapped open, she gasped for air, realized she was sobbing and flailed with the covers, "Seph-" she croaked, "Seph-" her voice was so weak, how could he ever hear her? Gasping for air, she tried again. "SEPH!" was wailed at the top of her lungs, choked by tears, "SEPH!" She kept calling. Where was he? Was he alright? Had Jenova gotten him again, "SEPH!"

The door opened, a dark haired figure entered, a blur in her unaided and teary sight. "Seph-" she sobbed and large hands took hold of her shoulders, shoving her back into the bed. She flailed, fighting against the much stronger foe. She shivered with cold, sweated with fever, and clawed frantically at the man trying to force her down. "Seph-" she gasped and cried, the sobs tearing from her throat as bands were stretched into place across her chest and thighs. "Seph..." she whimpered, closing her eyes, unable to see anything anyway.

Once again, she saw him falling- falling into darkness- torn from her by writing poison covered tentacles. "He's gone- gone I lost him. Zack- I lost him! Aerith- Cloud- Michelle- Chris- someone..." Her fingers tore at the bedding as she struggled against the bands holding her down. "I lost him- failed- my fault- didn't tell him enough- wasn't fast enough- wasn't strong enough. Seph..."

A voice finally broke through to her, wiping her face with a wet cloth, "Shh, there was nothing you could do. Nothing I could do. You're alright at least. Shh." He caressed her hair back from her face, half of which was still swollen with bruises. Bloody bastards... She continued to whimper 'Seph', occasionally calling for other people. Naomi's ear twitched every time 'Michelle' was said. She'd come to lurk in the corner of the room when Hojo had rushed in. His aid was standing in the doorway, looking on in astonishment as Hojo's sedative began to take effect and she was calmed by force rather than comfort. When she was still, he checked the dosage on her drugs and looked at the audience, shooing them out with a wave of his arms.

Obediently, they withdrew and he shut the light off behind him, but left the door open. "Professor," his aid said after a long moment, cleared his throat and continued, "You never told me-"

"It hardly matters," Hojo stated sourly and stalked past the man, heading back to the project he'd dropped to tend to Katy. "Bloody bastards," he hissed under his breath as he went.

* * *

Naomi stood in the corner of the room, listening to the soft mutterings of the one who lay strapped to the bed. She flexed her fingers, claws extending.

_Kill her_...

So dreadfully unaware of her current situation.

_Kill her..._

So deliciously unable to defend herself.

_Kill her..._

So easily destroyed.

Naomi smiled, sliding forward a step, then another. Soon, she was next to the bed, staring down at the bruised throat in which was an obvious pulse. Opening her lips slightly, Naomi knelt on the edge of the bed, reaching towards that pulse- wanting to tear it out. NEEDING to stop it. She could hear every ragged breath grating on her nerves.

"Naomi! Come here!"

Hissing in frustration, Naomi withdrew her hand, slid off the bed and slinked from the room. She had to tend to Master before she could play.

* * *

How many fucken times would he have to return here? Sephiroth wasn't sure of that answer, but it always seemed like the world was revolving around the spike of the Shinra Tower. He stood in the shadows with Cloud, staring at the building with loathing.

Cloud was silent, though his feelings for the structure or the people within weren't visible on his face. "Well... We've gone in through the bottom and the top, they've probably beefed up security for both those... So how do we get in?"

Could they just walk in? Would they mess with Sephiroth? What if he lied and said that Cloud had killed the traitor Zack? Would anyone buy that or did they even realize that Cloud was part of their group. Everyone seemed to underestimate Cloud, even Sephiroth had just written the boy off for clumsy and 'not too bright', but just because he was quiet most of the time, when he did ask questions they were rarely stupid. He just needed more training, which Sephiroth had worked on along the way. Knowing Hojo, Katy would be alright in his hands, so long as the baby was safe.

Even in only a week, Cloud had improved immensely, the Buster Sword seemed to give him a lot of courage in himself. Or maybe it was everyone he admired and random powerful people telling him to straighten up and hold his head high, that he was destined to be great... If only Sephiroth could do this with all his other men. What would it be like to lead an army of Cetra against Shinra? If he had Katy to translate, he could do just that. Ha.

Giving a snort finally, Sephiroth leaned against the wall, staring down at the ground, "Could go in through a window," he suggested factiously. Cloud, still unused to the idea of sarcasm blinked at him. "If only I could still teleport. Or fly." He sighed again.

Swallowing, Cloud added, "Or just be invisible?" Lifting his head again, Sephiroth eyed Cloud.

"What've you got in mind?"

His eyes flicked away briefly, but came back to Sephiroth, "If I got a uniform, I'd be pretty much invisible in there. I could turn off the cameras ahead of you and you could walk right in through the back door."

"And go up the fire escape for the lower levels," Sephiroth finished. "We'd have to find someone same size as you with the right clearance."

"Johnston," Cloud replied immediately. "I used to switch uniforms with him when he wanted to take off to the bar instead of work. He'd give me the pay for that day as well."

Sephiroth nodded, "Any idea where we can catch him?"

Cloud gave another nod and slipped back into the shadows, Sephiroth following. If only Seph had had buddies like that, someone he could switch duty with and skip out of the building for a little fun now and then. Everyone had been afraid of him, though, but that was his own bloody fault. His first semi-friend had been Zack, but that boy was so bound and determined to be friends with everyone that it wasn't that surprising. Katy was his second friend, and now Aerith and Cloud were part of his little group of comrades he'd give his life to protect. Dearly, he hoped he wouldn't have to.

_I've seen her break... she shatters like glass._

The image of Katy's face as he fell flashed behind his eyes.

"_I can fly,"_ she'd said in his dream before leaping off that cliff. She was still alive, but not fully aware of what was going on, he feared what Hojo had done to make her like that. He was going to ring Hojo's neck for this one. So what if it had only been a dream, Sephiroth's gut reaction to it had been quite real.

Luck wasn't with them at this point, but as Sephiroth was already disguised for being in the city, they entered Johnston's usual bar and waited. Uncomfortable silence fell on their side of the room, mostly on account of Sephiroth's rather menacing presence, even if for one: everyone thought he was dead, and second: he'd tied his hair up and back from his face in an unfinished ponytail, much like Katy's usual style, and admittedly, he'd learned how to do it from watching her practiced hands, on top of that, he'd added some dark circles beneath his eyes and let his chin gather a few days worth of growth.

On top of that he'd had Cloud stab several large gaudy hoops into his left ear. Only his sword was in any good care out of all his possessions. Cloud had stated, while laughing, that Sephiroth looked like a pirate. Sephiroth had taken it as a compliment and grinned simply because, though it hadn't quite been the effect he was looking for, he looked sufficiently unlike himself that he'd walked right past a lot of people without more than an odd look now and then.

"That's a mighty fine sword there," someone muttered towards Sephiroth and belched. "Where'd you get it?" The person was half drunk, stank like a pile of garbage that had been in the sun too long and had obviously been in a few too many fights as he was missing half his teeth.

For a moment, Sephiroth stared at the man, pondering his options, then settled on what Katy would do. She'd probably say whatever her current persona would likely say. Putting on a voice that sounded gruff from too much smoking, Sephiroth looked the man over. "Who wants to know?"

Cloud glanced over, then looked at the man accosting Sephiroth... pityingly. The drunkard lifted his hands in a placating gesture, "Just wonnerin. Sho- looks like Masamune... you know..." he lowered his voce, leaning closer, "Gen'ral Sephiroth's sword," the name was said reverently. "Didja fight him fer it?"

Sephiroth burst out laughing, "Sho wish at I culda! He's ded tho." Shaking his head, he picked up the mug of piss the people in this area drank took a messy swig and didn't bother wiping it from his chin. It felt so unnatural to do that, to act in this way and he felt as if everyone were staring at him- self conscious in a way he thought he'd gotten over years ago.

Another bar patron turned towards them. "So, where'd you get it then? Can you use it?"

Swallowing, Sephiroth shook his head, "S'too long fer me." Chewing on his lower lip, he could tell these people wanted a real story. People just didn't walk in with relics like Masamune for no good reason. "Hm. Nofin a bit of working at it won't cure."

The men mumbled appreciatively at that statement. "Then where'd you get it?"

Finally, Sephiroth put on a wicked grin. Picking up his beer, he took another swig, feeling it burn all the way down his throat like acid. "I was travelin the mounts of Nibel, chasin the bastards that mutinied from my band o' comrades... er... honest traders we were!" he placed his hand over his heart, as if that were a promise. "They thought to keep all the profit fer themselves an offed with the captain an everyone loyal t' him- sept fer me." He lifted a finger, traveling around the room, delivering this as if it were a speech to his troops, drawing on that reserve and calm to keep his voice steady and in character.

There was a shout from the back, "where were you then?"

Giving a coughing laugh- an imitation of Sinra's- Sephiroth shifted his weight back onto his heels, "Ah I was off visiting my lovelies..." There were amused chuckles at that, more than a few of the men in the bar knowing the sort of Lovelies a man might wish to go visit from time to time, and with that, Sephiroth continued. "So- when I returned, I found tha all my comrades 'ad been SLAIN!" He swept his hand around, gripped it into a fist, as if it were the Fist of Justice raised in defiance for this horrible act. A glance towards Cloud found that even he was intrigued with the story, though Sephiroth was practically taking it word for word in plot line from a story Katy had told him in their dreams. "I fallered their trail, trackin them inta the mountains. They didn know I wus after em."

Shifting his weight again, he traveled around the room, swiping a piece of meat from this or that plate as he went, stabbing it with a fine dagger he'd had beneath his ratty coat. "I found em ah last in their new hole. Th' den of a DRAGON!" he breathed, raising his hands in exaggeration of it's size. "T' beast was away at th time, but had been collectin bits of this an that, an among the scraps wus th' body o t'late Gen'ral." He placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head in a mockery of prayer for the dead man's soul, his scimitar grin broke the solemn moment, though more than a few of the old war vets looked to have taken that moment to actually give a soft prayer. Sephiroth swallowed, feeling deeply touched.

"I snuck up on their camp as they wus celebratin their 'scape. T' traitorous McCobb wus playin wif t' sword, purtendin e' could use it." He spat sourly. "Couldn't just let im have it, an I intended to kill him fer revenge anyway."

Now that he had his audience locked in, Sephiroth slipped into his own little imaginary tactical world. Swiftly, he began to describe the placement of rocks and boulders, using tables and chairs as props. This was his forte, tactics his brilliance, and making up a battle in his own mind and describing it in all the gory details was actually quite an exciting experience. He danced around the room with his belt knife and a swiped fork as his twin daggers. Stabbing and slashing in demonstration of the movements and finally, his imaginary bandit gang of fifteen men was left for dead, all except the king.

"An then- the wind turned cold- sound filled t' air. It was the dragon! Come back t' 'is hole. The bloody beast fell upon us, chased t' both of us roun an roun the ledge, grabbed McCobb an picked im off the ground, bit his head off! I was pissed. Damn critter stole my kill! I swor t' kill it fer that one. So's I took t' sword, figerin t'would put t' Gen'ral's soul t'rest fer his kiler t' be slain by 'is own sword. Sos, thars my story." He flopped back into his seat and leaned back.

His audience applauded, even Cloud was clapping, eyes laughing, but he didn't disagree with anything said. The younger man's eyes shifted towards the door when it opened, as it had, all during the story telling session but finally Johnston had appeared, for Cloud got up and slipped over to accost the young man, talking softly. Finally, Johnston gave a nod, though he looked suspicious, his eyes sliding around the room and Sephiroth looked away, taking another gulp of his beer, figuring it best to swallow fast and not taste it. Of course, his higher metabolism and body weight kept the stuff from going to his head right away, but much more and Sephiroth would actually be tipsy.

When Sephiroth glanced back, he saw the quick thumbs up given and the two left. Since they would have to wait till Johnston's next shift, Sephiroth remained where he was instead of drawing attention by getting up and following his companion.

* * *

Cloud easily outpaced the gaggle of girls- and young men chasing him, screaming his name. Holy, what a frightening experience this was turning out to be. How did they know him? They spoke that language Katy spoke when her translation spell wasn't working right, but maybe they knew him the same way she knew him, but had less tact about it than she did. He wasn't sure, but he needed to get away from them and meet Sephiroth!

Panting heavily, but in much better shape from his mountain climbing experience, he darted around a corner, leapt up and clamored up a fire escape ladder and broke down the door it led to, closing it behind him as the screaming mob streamed past outside. He'd ended up in someone's apartment and his entrance had interrupted some rather wild and kinky sex. Blushing, Cloud saluted and dashed across the room, "Sorry, forgive me, don't mind me, I was just Gooooiing!" he squeaked the last as a gunshot blasted the door frame beside his head, he continued through the apartment, slipping out into the hall and dashing down to the stairs where he escaped out into the street and backtracked.

Luck was with him this time and he managed not to be spotted by the Earthians, though not all of them seemed to recognize him. It seemed to only be the younger ones. But he avoided them all just to be safe. Sephiroth was already waiting, looking emotionless as usual. Cloud couldn't tell if he was mad or not but, swallowing, he entered, "Sorry- but I got chased by a bunch of people who all knew my name," he shivered.

Sephiroth's lips twitched, "Congratulations, you've got fans."

"I haven't DONE anything!" Cloud huffed, then shook his head, "I've got the uniform at least."

Giving a nod, Sephiroth took hold of the Buster Sword as Cloud removed it from his back. "Then I'll get into position." He pulled his sleeve back a bit, "Meet you in ten minutes."

Cloud nodded firmly, taking a breath and removed his shirt, getting dressed. Sephiroth slipped from the room, Cloud's sword wrapped in another ratty cloak and thus looked like something Ol' Stef the Bandit Hunter intended to sell for a bit o spendin' money. Masamune glittered on his back threateningly, an adapted version of its harness devoid of the shoulder guards that had been attached to Sephiroth's holding it up.

His track through the streets of Midgar was uneventful, but he was forced to take the back roads as his current persona would have been questioned on any of the main streets. It was longer, but Sephiroth's long strides at up the distance, his scruffy chin lifted, eyes half lidded, as if he truly thought he belonged in this place. No furtive glances were given to the people he passed.

Lights flittered off his black boots, half hidden by his ratty loose pants, the remainder of his usual outfit rolled up and hidden in the duffel bag he carried with him as well. He'd have to find somewhere good to leave it or put them back on when he got in the building. He'd like to have taken a shower as well, but then again, his quarters in the Shinra Tower wouldn't have been taken by anyone else in all this time and he just might be able to do that. Then again, he'd have to if he were going to bluff Hojo into handing Katy over. Or threaten him into fixing whatever he'd done to her.

Turning a corner, he came to a stop as he found two soldiers standing at the end, obviously waiting for him. Three more came up behind. "So you can kill fifteen untrained ruffians, but I still don't think you deserve to carry that sword."

"Lets see how you fare against First Class."

The urge to simply drop his cover and shock them was great, but after a quick glance at his watch, Sephiroth determined that it would be safe to play with them for a moment. Giving a sigh, he dumped his bag and extra sword to the side, then pulled a pair of real daggers from beneath his coat. They were unadorned, but good blades. The five drew closer, drawing their own blades.

Flexing his grip on the hilts of his knives, Sephiroth fell into a stance, watching his opponents carefully. They were all using the swords he'd trained them in the use of, he knew how they fought, knew their weaknesses though any street thug wouldn't. To a street thug, they would be an impossible force to defeat. "You think you're so big and bad, don't you?"

Sephiroth shifted his stance slightly. He said nothing, simply moved to the side as one of the ones behind him took a stab for his back and the sword still clipped there. The alley was wide enough for the group to corner him against a wall. Sephiroth backed to where they wanted him obediently. "Come, now, just hand over the General's sword and we'll let you live."

Two of them chuckled adding a bit more meaning to the offer of Sephiroth's life. Another sword jabbed towards him and he brought his blades up and deflected the attack to the side. Still, he said nothing, which was beginning to unnerve the group. They'd expected to exchange tough talk first, then get to the actual fighting. Sephiroth kept his mouth shut on the words he wanted to say, which would have been admonishments of 'Curt! Get your guard up!' and 'Perrie, you talk too much!' and 'Morda, CENTER!' maybe a random 'thug' beating them using those things against them would finally drive it through their head that these were serious flaws in their fighting.

Now, as Perrie opened his mouth to say something more, Sephiroth stomped toward him, slapping the blocking sword aside and clipping the young man on the cheek with the tip of his knife. The man staggered back, lifting a hand to his cheek, but wasn't stupid enough to get fully distracted and returned his hand to the hilt of his sword, shutting his trap. Sephiroth returned to his little corner while the others stared at him in anger. Lloyd was the first one to attack. Out of the bunch, he had the most brains but least amount of training.

He'd been studying Sephiroth's movements and had at last thought he found a hole. Sephiroth had been expecting him to come in at any moment and had let his guard down the faintest bit to egg the man on.

Sliding forward and putting his whole weight behind the thrust, Lloyd was rather surprised when he suddenly found Sephiroth wrapped around his sword arm instead of skewered. The brief proud smile that flicked across his lips as he captured Lloyd was a break in his persona, but Sephiroth made up for it with a hard head butt, then twisted Lloyd around in a circle, causing his companions to withdraw before he flung the staggering captured man at Curt and Wren who, like always, were standing too close together. They could serve the same purpose of guarding each other's backs from just a bit further away, but Seph hadn't gotten that through to them yet.

Lloyd flailed as he stumbled towards them, only briefly messing the two up. They wouldn't have been in First Class if they weren't capable of dealing with things like that. Perrie moved in this time, intending to get his own back for the new scar that would be on his cheek. He'd stopped talking at least. That was good.

Swinging his blades around in a block, Sephiroth batted off the attacks, waiting for the right moment. Morda choose this time to attack, drawing one of Sephiroth's blades from blocking Perrie's attacks. Sephiroth twisted from the bad position immediately, shoving both swords aside firmly, then slipped between the two, breaking out into the middle of the alley again. Lloyd, Curt, and Wren had sorted themselves out. Again, they surrounded him, Curt and Wren moving in a mirrored diagonal swing downwards, intending to scissor cut Sephiroth, or at least tie both his hands up in blocking the attack.

Turning his back to them, he choose to attack Perrie, who was holding him in place, shoving the slightly smaller man out of the way at the last moment. The back of Sephiroth's coat was cut in the slice and Curt and Wren sprung away, taking up new positions. Lloyd slithered in towards Sephiroth's back, swinging in from the side. Without even looking back, Sephiroth snapped a hand down to block the blade, with a resounding clang and buzz up his arm. Lloyd had gotten stronger. Good boy! Morda moved to take Sephiroth from the front once more while Perrie moved off to allow the twins Curt and Wren to make another mirrored attack at Seph's unprotected side.

Bringing one of his feet up, Sephiroth kicked Morda's hands, sending them wide as he shoved Lloyd away firmly, and spun around to meet the downwards thrusts of the twins by swinging his own blades up and past them both, sweeping them together and aside. A counter like that would only work, of course, if one were stronger than the two. If he were to take out Masamune, he would- well, blow his cover, but besides that, this fight would have been over. It was an interesting challenge, however, and Sephiroth indulged in it.

The five First Class SOLDIERS moved away, shifting into a patterned circle. Oh, this one was new! Sephiroth was delighted. He turned slowly, observing the pattern, watching and waiting for its purpose to become obvious. Ah- they took turns attacking him now, wearing his energy down without using much of their own in return. Easily, Sephiroth dodged, twisted, turned, and blocked, taking no damage that they could see and not seeming to tire out either.

At last, he'd figured out the patterned attack, but played along with it to watch the covert signaling between them, their secret battle communication code.

Morda twitched his head and gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, indicating his opinion on their opponent, which was: "He's tough!"

Curt ground his teeth, then twitched his lips, meaning: "Perrie attack." They were all taking Sephiroth more seriously now that they'd had to fall back on some better fighting tactics than what they'd expected they'd have to use. Better to overkill in the beginning than play with your food.

Sephiroth twisted away from Perrie's attack, slapping the blade aside and into Morda's follow up attack. It was a beautiful but vicious dance they were locked in and they'd gathered a bit of an audience.

Lloyd removed one of his hands from his sword, making a firm hand signal that was Sephiroth's designation, "Its Sephiroth," was the firm comment. Was he that obvious?

Wren repeated the hand gesture and another, "Sephiroth is dead," was his opinion and he attacked in junction with Curt and Perrie, which Sephiroth deflected with a swift kick to one sword and a slapping block to the other two swords.

Lloyd remained back out of the pattern, "Its Sephiroth," he opinioned again.

Perrie wasn't looking too steady anymore. "Sephiroth? Should we break off?" he asked in the sign language in return.

Morda answered this time, "Lloyd! Attack! Sephiroth is dead! Sephiroth would never use little knives." Sephiroth nearly burst into a laugh at that one. Sephiroth would use them if he had need to.

At least he had three out of five fully tricked. Deciding to end it, at Morda's next attack, he dropped his knives, grabbing the blade between his hands, twisted it, yanked, and pulled the weapon from the man's hands. Morda yelped, stopped where he was, staring at his hands in shock. "But-" he said softly, then his eyes lifted to Sephiroth who still held the blade by the sharp part. Jabbing the hilt out, he hit Morda in the forehead, then shifted his weight, stomping forward and swinging the blade between his hands, taking hold of the hilt, slapping Morda's legs out from under him with the flat of the sword. The man went down on his ass. Sephiroth's boot came up, kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him out.

The others had been in shock, and too slow to keep up with Sephiroth's move but once they got themselves in gear, he swung around to meet them. Ducking under Curt's high arms, he slammed his elbow into the man's stomach, knocking him back firmly, then followed up by a swing of his leg behind the staggering man's feet. Curt went down and got the flat of a blade to the side of his head, knocked out.

Stepping over him, Sephiroth spun Morda's sword casually, knocking aside Wren's stab, Perrie moved to the other side for a pincer attack.

Sephiroth turned to the side, grabbing Perrie's arm firmly and swung him towards Wren, tangling the two for a moment and while they were distracted, set upon them, slapping with the flat of the sword every time their guard dropped to allow him to do so. They'd be quite bruised by morning. Now, their eyes were wide with shock as they realized what Lloyd had been saying all along. At last, Perrie was struck down and knocked out Wren gaped, dropped his sword and went to his knees. Sephiroth mercilessly kicked him in the head as well and sent him sprawling.

Finally turning to face the last one of the group, Sephiroth's eyes met Lloyd's.

Lloyd stared, his mouth set in a firm line... and sheathed his sword.

Padding closer, he watched as Lloyd held his ground, held Sephiroth's eyes. Coming to a stop, Sephiroth tossed Morda's sword aside, looking at his watch, "Shit-" he hissed. Moving quickly, he kicked up his knives, sheathed them, took up Cloud's sword and his bag and turned to leave. The audience scrambled, now that the show was over. Pausing, Sephiroth turned to look at Lloyd. "Good pattern," he stated. Lloyd smiled faintly, proud that he'd been complimented and bowed his head, not asking what Sephiroth was doing, he just got to work curing his comrades once Sephiroth was well out of sight.

At last, with only thirteen seconds to spare, Sephiroth made it to the tower's back door and waited for his watch to hit the correct minute before opening the door and stepping in, scampering up the steps quickly, slipped down a few halls and finally entered the security booth. Cloud looked over, though still wearing his helm. Setting the Buster Sword down, Sephiroth began removing his earrings.

"Had a run in with some old friends," he grinned a bit, cleared his throat and dropped into his normal voice. "They'll probably be coming up here soon." Pausing, Sephiroth looked Cloud over and stated finally, "Think you can hold things down here while I go get a shower?"

Cloud gave a snort and shake of his head. "Sure thing. No one comes in here or cares so long as things aren't turned off for long." Sephiroth nodded and took his bag once more and left, heading out to his room. It wasn't more than ten minutes before he stepped out, cleaned and shaved and feeling much better. This time, he left his ratty clothes in the middle of the floor of his old room and headed out to meet Cloud again. Cloud looked up again and gave a salute. "I'll hold things down here and meet you when shift ends." Sephiroth nodded and left again, heading up to Hojo's lab.

Sephiroth stalked through the halls, causing those who were finishing off their shifts to scramble to get out of his way. Where, in the past, this would have made him smile. This time, he was disgusted. Stepping into Hojo's lab was like a reoccurring nightmare. The place was pristine as ever, finally cleaned up from the last raid. Dr. McCobb, Hojo's aid and inspiration for Sephiroth's bandit king, turned to stare at Sephiroth.

"Ah- Ah- Mr. Sephiroth General Sir- um. We're working as fast on the project as we can-" the man babbled. Now this was a refreshing change.

Lifting a hand, Sephiroth stopped the man in mid sentence. "Where's Hojo?"

Swallowing, he was waved towards Hojo's office/bedroom away from home. Turning, he walked past the man and stepped into the small room. Rudely, he slapped the light switch and brought the lights up to full.

Hojo jerked awake and twisted, opening his eyes to stare blankly at Sephiroth's blurry image before fumbling his glasses into place. "Oh- Sephiroth," Hojo cleared his throat and sat up on the cot in the corner of his office and stumbled to his feet. "I- was hoping you'd come, I need to show you something... you probably won't like it." Hojo twisted his hands together, rather more awake than he really wanted to be at the moment. Sephiroth stepped out of the doorway to allow Hojo to scurry past.

"I tried to stop it, I really tried, but in the end, the damage was too severe and there was nothing I could do. She said it wasn't you who did it and I don't know what the hell is going on anymore," Hojo babbled as he scampered across the room, pulling at his hair as he went. Sephiroth stalking not that far behind. "I've stalled on that project you told us to do- there's just something not right going on around here and I'm not in control of it!"

Sephiroth's lips quirked, "Oh, good, glad to hear you say that. For a second there I thought you'd found a conscience."

Hojo spun around to glare, "You're one to talk," he hissed and slid away before Sephiroth could move to grab the man's throat. Finally, they reached the far side of the lab and Hojo gestured towards a vaguely reptilian creature that floated in preservation syrup.

"Another one of your pets?" Sephiroth asked in disgust.

Swallowing hard, twisting his hands together in fright, Hojo restated, "I tried to save it, Sephiroth, her losing the baby was as damaging to my work as it would have been to you..."

Sephiroth felt his face go pale. This... thing... was his child. "And where is she?"

Hojo seemed relieved, "She's alright. Lost a lot of blood, got an infection, but she'll survive. She's a sturdy girl, couldn't have picked anyone better for mating you with-" Hojo staggered back, spitting blood, watching as Sephiroth shook his fist and wiped his knuckles on his pants. The scientist's eyes gleamed, "She's got a rather interesting effect on both of us, I see." He didn't even twitch away from Sephiroth's glare. Using his sleeve as a makeshift bandage on his split lip, Hojo watched Sephiroth silently seethe. So, she had tamed the beast. How intriguing...

"Burn it," Sephiroth stated, staring at the battered corpse of his mutant son. "And all samples you've taken of it. Burn the Jenova sample as well."

Dark eyes falling half-lidded, Hojo took his sleeve from his mouth, "Tell me what's going on first."

Sephiroth snorted, "I can't believe that you don't know. You're the one who made this mess in the first place, fucking with Jenova's cells- creating a human hybrid. You're a bloody fool, and you'll always be a fool, just like Ghast said." His hand snapped up to catch Hojo's fist and twisted, pulling the man's arm behind his back and easily pinning him there. "A prideful fool. Burn it all or I'll burn you with it."

Hissing with pain, Hojo's fingers flexed, but where unable to make any difference in his situation. Bowing his head, he swallowed. "Fine, but you're not taking her. She's not stable enough yet and needs more treatment-" Sephiroth wrenched Hojo's arm up firmly. "Ah- NOT that sort of treatment! Purely medical! Doing anything to her now would only kill her."

"Where is she?"

Hojo jerked his chin in the direction of the other room, "There, sleeping I hope."

Turning the scientist loose, Sephiroth scowled, "As opposed to doing what?"

Hojo staggered away a few steps then turned to face his creation, rubbing his arm absently, "Hallucinating." He looked away, "She keeps calling for you." Sephiroth finally moved away from the canister and headed towards the door. "May I at least keep my notes on what I've found so far?" he asked, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Pausing in the middle of the room, Sephiroth finally nodded, "Burn all your samples," he repeated and continued on his way.

Taking a deep and shaking breath, Sephiroth entered the room, turning the light on to a dim setting. Katy lay strapped to the bed, eyes closed, skin shallow and sickly yellow. He tried turning the light up a bit more, it didn't help. Moving closer, he crouched beside the cot, touching her hair, fingers sliding across the cheek not bruised. Her breathing was shallow and labored and he moved to loosen the straps a bit.

Her eyes snapped open, a breath was taken, "They-r here- here- everywhere- they're all over the walls," she whispered, her voice refusing to work. Tears came to her unseeing eyes. "Sephiroth-" she whimpered, "Seph- kill them- make them stop crawling on me," she weakly struggled against the straps, sobbing. Lifting himself to sit on the side of her bed, he caressed her hair.

"Katy," he whispered softly, leaning close to put his lips beside her ear, "I'm here, I won't let them hurt you," he promised softly, "Not again." She blinked and whimpered but stopped struggling, perhaps recognizing him, perhaps not. Reluctantly, he had to agree with Hojo that she couldn't be moved, not like this.

She started trembling again, panting, "The- baby- Seph- itsa... itsa... monster... Jenova killed it." She sobbed and he released the straps completely to pull her up against his chest, cradling her gently. Tubes trailed from her limp arms, but she didn't fight him, but buried her face against his chest, sobbing.

Petting her hair, he bent his head over hers, "I saw it," he whispered to her. "Hojo won't have it," he told her softly. "We'll kill Jenova and try again later. It should be alright later." He lowered his voice more, gently rocking her as she found the strength to pull one of her hands up around his shoulder. "We'll have a little house of our own in the country and you can have ten million cats and our children can play in the back yard with the Chocobos and you'll have all the time in the world to write your books." His attention shrank to the tiny confines of the room, focused upon Katy, nothing else mattered at the moment except reassuring her.

"Twenty," she asserted, voice still thick with whatever Hojo had given her, "million. I want... twenty million cats."

He held her closer, "We'll have thirty million if you want. I don't care, anything to make you happy."

Finding the strength to lift her head, she looked up at him blindly, her glasses still in his pocket. "I want you."

Giving her a smile and kiss on the corner of her lips, he answered softly, "You have that." She smiled and put her head against him again and he cradled her till she went limp in sleep and carefully placed her back in bed, tucking the blankets over her and placed a kiss upon each of her eyelids before standing again. Turning, he found Hojo leaning against the door frame, his lip still swollen but with a bit of liquid bandage on it to stop the bleeding.

Glaring, Sephiroth paced forward and Hojo melted from his path, but tagged along behind as Sephiroth continued a few steps further into the room. "Well? What now?" Hojo asked, arms still folded. Off in the corner under a shield in the sterilization cabinet a mass of objects flamed in brilliant light as they caught fire and began burning.

Sephiroth watched the cabinet silently, feeling rather chill inside. He had to make a choice. She couldn't be moved, but he didn't trust Hojo to keep his hands off. "If you're afraid I'll do something to her, you have my word that I won't. Seeing as how Naomi's powers apparently decreased after I manipulated her DNA, I'd rather see what a child between you and a full Cetra would be capable of."

"It's in your interest of staying _alive_, Hojo," Sephiroth growled, turning to face the scientist. "I'll take it out of your hide if anything happens to her." Drawing Masamune, he placed the point of it against Hojo's neck in a move that cut the air with a sharp singing of metal. Managing not to swallow till the blade left his throat- also leaving a fine line of blood, he lifted a hand to his neck and rubbed slightly. "See that she gets better. I'll be coming back to check... and often." With that, Sephiroth turned, leaving the room the way he'd come, heading out to meet Cloud once more in the security booth.

Cloud frowned deeply, pulling his helm off when Sephiroth came in. "Where's Katy? She not here?"

Shaking his head, Sephiroth had a seat- or more flopped limply into one. "She's here. She's too sick to move. Jenova's goons beat the shit out of her. She lost the baby." Leaning forward, Sephiroth put his face in his hands, grinding his teeth. Cloud began to apologize but Sephiroth cut him off, "No- its all our faults for thinking we were safe. No, it was better that she lose it anyways. It was a monster. Cloud... it had fangs and wings."

Silence fell, Cloud's lips pressed together on the words that he wanted to say... another 'I'm sorry', though this one of sympathy. Even he had seen how Sephiroth had gotten excited at the idea of having a child once Katy started detailing her silly little plans for owning a house of their own with lots of cats and a son and a daughter and Chocobos and horses- whatever those were. Scratching his neck, he waited till Sephiroth sat up again and took a breath. "What now?"

"We're going to have to hang around for a while." He sighed, "I shouldn't have shaved."

Cloud nodded, "Alright, Johnston won't mind this one bit," he commented, figuring that Sephiroth would want to come back. "Shift is almost over, I'll grease your way out." Nodding, Sephiroth left the room again and paced down the hall, tying his hair up as he went back to his room to change.


	16. Who Needs Enemies with Family like This?

Sephiroth felt like shit, so he took another gulp of his beer. He'd never known piss could ferment, but at least it didn't taste as bad the more he had. Maybe it was an acquired taste? Or maybe he was just getting drunk? He hardly cared at the moment and slouched back in his seat with a few days worth of stubble on his face and unwashed for just as long. His earrings had been joined by some strings of pearls he'd actually stolen from a rich old frog he'd always hated when he was forced to socialize with the upper class of Midgar. She had tons more like it and the theft added to his persona of being a cutthroat bastard bandit from the mountains. Masamune was leaned against the wall behind him.

After the initial fuss and bother of having everyone murmur behind their hands at him, he was fairly ignored and considered one of the usual bar flies now. Cloud came in now and then, reporting things from around town and was pretty much Sephiroth's right-hand man in how things were going. He couldn't help but feel that Katy could have done this better.

Taking a drink and sigh, he pried his eyes open when he felt people descend upon his table and a hush wash across the room. "Whaddaya wan now?" he asked gruffly, feeling peeved that the five now standing over him had come. Couldn't they see a covert ops mission when they saw one? Never mind the fact that he was drunk.

Lloyd, a man with a thin mustache and close clipped black hair, gestured towards the others and pulled out a chair, turned it backwards and had a seat. "You're a pretty good fighter," he started with, "But not good enough yet. The Masamune is a tricky sword to master." Licking his lips, he glanced around, "We've trained closely with the General for years, we know his moves and why he did them."

Sephiroth leaned forward, breathing alcohol breath on the man, "Yah, so? Think I care?"

The others narrowed their eyes, perhaps not believing this flea-infested scruffy man was Sephiroth, but that was for the better. Lloyd smiled in the face of the breath, crinkling his nose only a little, "Look- whatever your name is-"

"Stef!" Sephiroth shouted, slamming his mug on the table, "Ol' Stef, Master of Thieves!" he splashed beer across the table as he waved his hand for effect. There were murmurs of 'aye' in the crowd and Sephiroth finally quieted down when he realized he had no beer left.

Lloyd brushed some of the sticky liquid from his sleeve and cleared his throat. "Look, Stef, we're willing to help train you."

His eyes narrowed, "Yer fuggen serious?" leaning back in his seat, he glared, "How much s' gonna cost me? Arm? Leg?"

Morda, a man with mid-brown hair of rather boring shade and eyes to match, leaned forward, placing his stubby fingered hand on the table, "Look old man, it's not going to cost anything. We want to see the bloody bastard that got Sephiroth stuck. You said it'd be fitting for that sword to be the one to kill it yourself. None of us are strong enough to even pick the bloody thing up. So maybe Sephiroth choose you as the one to carry out his revenge or something?"

Sephiroth eyed them more, went to take another gulp of beer and slapped the mug down again, "An whaddo I get outta this? S'my neck."

"Like you don't already have your neck on the line? At least dragons don't play with their meals," Curt stated, arms folded moodily as he gazed with contempt down at 'Stef'.

Lloyd held up a hand to cut the others off and turned back to Sephiroth, "So what will it be?"

After looking at them all, he finally stated, "Another beer."

Sighing, the group exchanged looks behind Lloyd, but the youngest member of their group leaned forward a bit, "Look, I'll pay for a room at the motel just down the street for you, how's that?"

Looking the man over, Sephiroth frowned slightly, honestly considering the idea. It would save a lot of questions. "A room an beer fer stickin yer dragon? Aye. I s'pose it's a deals."

Lloyd winced at the addition of beer to the list but stuck out his hand, "Deal." They shook on it. "Let's get to work then."

"Whaat? Now? I avent had my second beer yet-" Sephiroth fussed.

Wren and Curt moved to either side of Sephiroth, grabbed his arms and hauled him from his seat, Lloyd dropping some Gil on the table to pay for the beer already had, "Exactly," Morda stated in explanation.

Perrie, a tall thin man his chin length blonde hair tied back in a tail at the back of his head, shoved Masamune's hilt at Sephiroth and reluctantly, it was taken and clipped into place.

Bundled from the bar in the middle of his old students, now supposedly their student, they took him to a building some ways down the street. Sephiroth didn't have to fake much of the weave in his steps and his guides frequently had to take hold and pull him back onto track. "He stinks like shit," Morda complained.

"Oh shut up," Wren grumped in return, stepping forward to open the door to the building that was their final destination. Curt and Morda holding him up between them.

Stubbornly, Sephiroth came to a stop and pulled his arms from their grip, straightened his coat to regain some dignity and walked in under his own power. The door closed behind him. "You're SURE Lloyd?"

The building was an old gym that had gone out of business. The equipment was gone, but the building was still owned by someone- or someone's. So this was his little group's private workout place.

"Positive!"

"Is this place secure?" Sephiroth interrupted.

Silence fell briefly, "Yes sir," Lloyd replied with a salute.

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth suck his fingers into his hair and scratched the back of his head, moving off to the side of the room to drop his bag. There was a metallic clank from within. Looking at himself in the mirror, he scrubbed his chin with one hand, finally pulling his hair out of the messy he'd had it in. Turing back towards them, he looked them over, one at a time. "Now, was there a reason for this?"

Morda looked like he'd swallowed something sharp and large. Curt looked embarrassed, Perrie was terrified, Wren pale, and Lloyd...was just Lloyd, levelheaded as always. "Yes sir, they didn't believe me when I told them it was you."

"I'd noticed," he made the hand gesture of his name and gave a smirk. "Next time, not quite so obvious, hmm?" He shook his head slightly and began pacing up and down the length of the room. "I'll hold you to that room at the least," he pointed towards Lloyd. "Raises fewer questions." He heard the 'yes sir' as he turned and started back down the way he'd come.

Morda coughed softly, "Uh- why are you..." he gestured vaguely.

Giving a smile, Sephiroth glanced towards the man dangerously, "Pretending to be Ol' Stef, the Rather Bad at Stealing King of Thieves?" he shrugged slightly.

Silence fell as he turned and headed back up the room. Curt spoke up, "It's the girl, isn't it? Bryon said you were sweet on her... said he'd seen her in the tower recently too."

"You're not a ghost, are you?" Wren interrupted fearfully.

Sephiroth barked a laugh, pointed at Curt and stated, "I know," pointed at Wren and replied, "No. Any other stupid questions?"

"Yeah," Perrie spoke up, "where's the dragon?"

Shaking his head, Sephiroth turned once more, "Never was one."

Lloyd now asked the question that was burning in all their minds at that time, "Then why did you fake your death?"

Coming to a stop, Sephiroth turned towards the mirror, "I didn't." Pressing his lips together, he swallowed, "I did die, but it was from a far different situation than you were told." Turning to face them again, he lifted his chin slightly, "But the truth is, I'm tired of Shinra, and though they know I'm alive still, they have no hold on me any more... except through things I refuse to let go of."

Perrie blinked, "The girl!"

Curt waved a hand, "Why not just break in and steal her and just leave?"

Unable to stay still any longer, Sephiroth began pacing again, staling up and down the room, hands buried in his hair, pulling slightly, "I would that I could, but she's too sick to move and so long as she's sick, Hojo's got a leash on me, and though Hojo, Shinra. The question is, does Shinra know he's still got me, and if he does, what's he going to do?" the situation was driving him mad, blind to the others in the room as he paced. He was fairly surprised when Curt imposed himself in Sephiroth's path and restrained his senior officer with his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Calm down," Curt ordered, "You're letting emotion tangle you up here."

Bowing his head, Sephiroth had to smile slightly, taking a calming breath. "You're right," he murmured at last, vision clear.

Lloyd slowly made a circuit of his own around the room, "We need a plan, but first we need information. I know you've got a lackey around here somewhere, so who is he and where can we find him?"

The wording suddenly struck Sephiroth, like a blow, "We?" he asked, looking at them all.

Morda grinned, "Of course. We could beat the President's Turks hands down, why should we follow anyone who isn't more powerful than all of us combined?" This was surprising indeed, an interesting turn of events. The others were nodding in agreement.

"You handpicked us, Sephiroth. We're loyal to you," Wren added with a smile and shrug. Wren actually didn't look much like Curt, except that they were both brunets with gray eyes. Curt had a broad forehead and square jaw where his brother looked more like an Elf than a barbarian.

A smile stole across Sephiroth's lips, where had these friends popped up from? Had they really been there the whole time? How blind he'd been. Taking a breath, and control of himself once more, he straightened. _Combined strength sees people through tough times..._ She was being strong in her own way, he had to be strong in his. They would survive. Lifting a hand, he clapped Curt's shoulder. "Thank you," he said, looking them over once more. "I appreciate this."

As one, they saluted.

"I saw the Buster Sword lurking around, is Zack here then?" Wren asked, "Then we can have our old group back," he grinned.

Sephiroth shook his head, "I sent him on another mission, I've got Cloud." They winced, but Sephiroth raised a finger, "He's better than you think. Only took a bit of... encouragement... to make him quit whining." There was a bit of laughter about that.

Lloyd cleared his throat, "Since we're here, can we actually do some of what we said we'd be doing here? ...except the other way around?" There was another laugh and Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

Cloud slipped into the building from the back door and came into the front room of the gym, emerging upon the sound of what seemed an all out battle. Sephiroth was pinned in the center of his group of five First Class SOLDIERS, holding a staff this time, casually beating them up. Shaking his head, Cloud took a seat against the wall and waited. Finally, Sephiroth slapped the last of his First classers onto his ass and thumped the staff butt on the floor to signal an end to the spar.

Sephiroth turned towards Cloud and watched as the slightly younger man got to his feet. "No changes," he reported. "No one seems to notice that I'm not supposed to be there either. I've been talking with some people as well and they don't realize that I'm not still working for Shinra. Word is, though, that Shinra's getting ready to send Naomi out to those new islands to test her out. The army will sweep in directly afterwards to clean up. Oh and Rufus has been sniffing around the lab a lot lately, but Hojo won't let him in. Said something about having a decontamination problem or something. He lets me in though," giving a slight grin, Cloud added, "He knows better than to fuck with either of us."

This being the first time the group had seen Cloud in a while, they looked him over, not seeing much difference except more bulk in muscle and a tan. Sephiroth nodded, rubbing his neck slightly, moving to the side to set the staff down and take up Masamune, "Tired?"

With a sigh, Cloud shook his head and moved to get the Buster Sword, "Not yet, but I'm sure you'll fix that."

Politely, the others moved to the sides of the room to watch. Taking a moment to nibble a hangnail, Cloud came forward and took a stance. Sephiroth stood to match him. Thankfully the room was large enough for a full fledged spar, but for the columns spaced evenly throughout the room breaking up the space. Sephiroth would have preferred to be outdoors doing this with a freer range of motion. Cloud checked his grip on his sword and shifted his weight, checking his balance, taking his time to find his center and cover his guard. Sephiroth waited. Speed would come in time after all, speed would come with practice.

At last, his stance was good and Sephiroth hadn't had to say anything. This impressed the others in the room and they shifted closer to exchange murmurs. Cloud, having not sparred with Sephiroth in front of people so much better at it than him flushed with embarrassment, but kept his sword firm. Sephiroth waited for a second longer, then firmly drew his attention away from the whispers in the corner. Darting forward, Sephiroth make a jab for Cloud's shoulder, but the young man twisted to the side without losing his feet and batted Masamune's tip away.

Sephiroth withdrew, bringing Masamune's hilt up to block the retaliation attack from Cloud. The swords sang together in harmony with every met blow. At first, Sephiroth started out slow, but picked up the pace, spinning around behind columns and back, stabbing at Cloud like a mosquito. Sweating, but keeping up, Cloud batted the stings away, only a few catching him now and then and at last, he managed to pin Sephiroth into a retreat as he took the offence, chasing Sephiroth around the room, blind to all else but the moment and reading his opponent.

Unexpectedly, Sephiroth darted to one side, then back and Cloud twisted his sword up around behind him to block a blow from his back. Now it seemed as if two Sephiroth were fighting him. He kept up for a few more moments, but was only able to defend before Sephiroth's final blow set Buster Sword buzzing dissonantly and with a yelp, Cloud dropped the weapon.

Waking to reality again as he knelt to retrieve the weapon, Cloud realized the others were applauding and as he staggered to his feet, he looked at them in astonishment. They were applauding him and he flushed, unable to keep himself from it.

Sephiroth paced over to the wall, dropping Masamune to the floor and picked up his bottle of water, using his other hand to pin the hair that had gotten lose from his ponytail back out of his face as he drank, watching with delight as his First Classers circled Cloud and started talking shop, accepting him fully.

* * *

Katy sat in the grass, looking over their flowering field, the one she'd destroyed through depression before, but now had returned to full color. A whisper behind her informed her of Sephiroth's arrival. He sat, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her hair.

"Good evening," she said softly, sounding fully there for once. "I'm feeling a lot better today..." she turned her head to look up at him. "I can't smell you anymore though- Hojo had the sheets washed. Rufus visited too, he tried to rape me but Hojo stopped him and threw him out."

Sephiroth's hands clenched on her, but he forced them to relax. "I'll gut him for that..." he muttered.

Turning around fully, Katy climbed into his lap, putting her head beneath his chin. "I want out of there. Shinra's been in too, and was talking about Michelle and what she was capable of and that they sent her somewhere, on a mission and I missed freeing her again... Shinra also asked if Hojo had anything else to report about his activities in his lab. Hojo said no. He's been covering me up as best he can. I think... maybe if he's still working out of self-interest, he's at least on our side this time. I've seen Cloud lots. He's put on a lot of muscle lately."

Smiling, Sephiroth caressed her hair. "Yes, I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing. If you're well enough, I'll take you from there. The others will like you, I think. I'd like you to meet them."

"I'm so glad you've figured out how to make friends," Katy murmured, smiling to herself. Sephiroth had come a long way. They both had, Katy realized. She'd grown up- somewhat forced to, but she had and it was a good thing.

He drew a slow and deep breath, "You showed me how," he said at last. Large fingers twined into her hair, rubbing her neck slowly.

Katy's expression went serious, hands clutching his black shirt. He looked so damn good in black. "Sephiroth, what now? What do we do now?"

Staring down at her, Sephiroth swallowed. This was the last thing he'd ever thought he'd hear her say. "And here I thought you knew everything..."

She looked away. "We've diverged from what was supposed to happen so much that I have no idea anymore. I thought I understood people and their motives and just themselves that I could ... could manipulate them. But... things like HOJO happened. On the surface, he was exactly what I expected, but under all that he... he has feelings and now- maybe before I could have shot him or something, but not now." She buried her face in Sephiroth's chest again, "Seph- I'm playing with people's fucken lives! I've killed HUMANS! Ended lives of young men who had girlfriends, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers... I'm..." she stopped, searching for the word, and finally came up with the only one that fit. "I'm a murderer."

Sephiroth's embrace went stiff, "And you don't think that I haven't done the same?" he asked softly.

"I didn't mean it like that."

He made to push her away, but she clung harder, "Sephiroth! I didn't mean it like that!" Finding that he'd have to cut some of his own limbs off to remove her, Sephiroth settled back to the ground, scowling. "Sephiroth-" she whimpered, "I need you..."

Taking a slow breath, he let it out, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, their scenery had turned to fall, blackening toward the darkness again. "And I need you," he finally told her, though his voice was still a bit cold. He hadn't meant to sound like that. The glade halted its transition, but did not return to its former beauty. Pressing his teeth together, he continued to hold her, thinking on things. Where had his inner promise to be strong for her gone? Oh hell. This would... would require an apology perhaps, but he wasn't sure who owed who. These relationship things were so convoluted and how could two people be in debt to each other and not have it canceled out by the double negative?

"Sephiroth, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd rather die than lose you. I don't care what you did during the war. It's war. We still have those on Earth too and there's nothing I can do to stop it- it's just... I ... never thought I'd be... at war."

Her voice was quavering, small and thin, as if she would turn to smoke and blow away at any moment. Chilled by that thought, Sephiroth tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. What could he really say to reassure her? That it would be alright, that her purity would absolve any sins she might commit? How could he tell her that when he wasn't so sure of it himself?

There were so many things he'd liked to just tell her, but all ways to phrase it would simply come out wrong. Or sound stupid to his ears. How could he say corny things like 'I want to fall into your eyes and drown in their beauty'? She'd never believe he really thought that. She'd probably think Jenova had gotten a hold of him and blast him again. The words he wished to say burned in his mind, but never formed into anything sensible to actually speak, thus did he stay silent till their dream ended.

* * *

Katy woke with a start as weight settled on the cot beside her. Opening her eyes, she stared up at Rufus's smiling face. Her heart went cold. Not again... "Ah, little angel," he said softly, leaning down over her. She turned her face away. "You deny me a kiss from your rose soft lips? What restrains you so, my love? You adored me before, promised me a fun time, and now you break your word?"

"Sick bastard," Katy hissed. "HOJO!" she howled.

Rufus smiled more, eyes half lidded, "Oh, just keep screaming. He won't be coming. See, he's up in Father's office. He'll be up there a while." The ice spread from her heart to her stomach. "You see, Father likes his reports. Can't live without them, or some shit like that." Rufus's hand slid up Katy's arm slowly. "Come now, give me a kiss."

Firmly, she pulled her arm away from him and rolled towards the side of the bed. "Leave me alone," she ground her teeth.

His hand trailed downwards now, touching her somewhat prominent hip bone. "Ah- you have a lovely body when you're not pregnant," he murmured, touching her thigh, pulling at the loose white clothes Hojo had given her to wear.

"Get your hands off me..."

"Or what?" he asked, moving to crouch over her now. "You'll hit me? You'll find that I'm not a push over like Hojo. You can't elbow me into submission." He grabbed her knee firmly when she started to squirm off the side of the bed. "I'll have you- and you'll like it."

Eyes blazing with anger, she glared at him. "I'll never like it, rapist. Pedophile. Cradle robbing bastard!"

His other hand grabbed her chin, moved to her throat and pressed down. "Tell me, what makes you so bold? What gives you the strength to seduce me, then deny me? What knowledge do you have that gives you the power to refuse me and think that you can get away with it?" he leaned forward, putting more weight on her throat with every question.

Gasping, she clawed at his wrist, trying to get a hold of one of his fingers. She was far too weak still, she couldn't budge him. Rufus let off and she gasped, his hand had found its way into her loose white pants while she'd been distracted with her neck. "Tell me."

Katy spit at him instead.

Smirking, Rufus pressed his other hand into her, working to make her body his, if not her mind. His fingers slid deep, "No Materia hidden here," he smirked at her, "I guess you're defenseless this time."

_Not quite_.

"FIRE!" she shouted.

Rufus flew across the room and hit the wall with a satisfying thump as she slowly sat up. "Only the one I love is allowed to touch me there, Rufus. And you're not him."

Gathering himself up, Rufus glared at her, "Oh-? And who would this man be?" his eyes glittered, "oh-ho! _Sephiroth_ perhaps? Oh my! You know what he said about you, don't you? He promised Hojo he'd bring you in, that Hojo could do whatever he wanted to you. He called you a little slut." Rufus sneered, as if this was indeed a killing blow.

Katy smiled at him, "Just words. They weren't even his. You've known him how long now? And you know him so little." Reaching out, she gripped the stand for her IV and slid to her feet, pulling her pants back into place. Clinging to the metal pole, she glared at him. "Don't make me kill you... no, better yet, don't make me keep you alive so Sephiroth can have his vengeance. You see... I'm his first, and only, love and lover, and he is rather protective of me." She smiled coyly.

Rufus didn't look convinced. "Silence." The word had more force than just an order. Katy felt the spell close around her. Damn, should have cast reflect! "So you CAN cast without Materia. How interesting!" he oozed towards her. "But now, you can't cast anything. And what Sephiroth doesn't know, he won't do anything about, though I highly doubt he cares that much. Otherwise, he would have been here before now." Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. "What? I couldn't hear you!" he laughed in her face.

In a rush, he pressed her against the wall, pinning her with his body. "Come now, forget him," Rufus murmured into her scowl. How demonic she looked when wearing that expression. How delightfully resistant! He would make her scream for him before the end, Rufus was sure of that. Her breathing was hard and infuriated, nostrils flaring as his hands wandered down her body. "Hmn, nice ass too." He gripped it, pulling her firmly against his hips. She remained stubbornly unresponsive. Right. It was time to begin putting Hojo's little torture lab to work.

Taking hold of her, Rufus hauled her out into the main room, the tube on her IV snapping out of her arm with a pop. She would have yelped, but the silence remained in full force. "I'll bet, that Sephiroth can't make you feel as good as I can." Again, her lips moved, probably some scathing remark that went unheard. He laughed at her, brought her to one of the surgical tables and lashed her down to it. She fought him, oh sure, she had never stopped trying to take her wrist from his grip, but she was weak, hardly doing more damage than a kitten's scratch. Now she was sobbing.

Rufus lifted his chin and smirked at her, removing his shoes and climbed atop the table with her, crouching over her body as she twisted in the straps. He smiled at her charmingly, sliding forward to kiss her neck. She bit his earlobe. Pulling it from her grip, he restrained the hand that would have slapped her, instead moving to pet her body. She tried jerking her knees up and hitting them, but couldn't quite pull them up that far, she tried bucking to throw him off, but that was useless as well.

Reaching over, he picked up a pair of surgical scissors, starting from the bottom of her shirt and working upwards. He then set the scissors aside, hands sliding along her exposed flesh, teasing her flesh with gentle hands. She still fought him. Grinning, Rufus leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She screamed some thing that merely came out as a swish of breath, he just laughed at her.

Working across her chest, he played with her small, but well shaped breasts, reveling in the feel of her rose-petal smooth flesh. How soft she felt. How pale... Oh, look, a freckle. How CUTE! "You know," he said softly, "I've been wondering how this will feel. I've never fucked anything but virgins before. Less chance of being diseased, you know," he smiled at her, fingers twirling around her nipples, one hand sliding down her stomach, tracing the jagged pink scar there. "So I wonder how this will feel. Wonder if you're stretched at all, considering who you fucked before. I doubt Sephiroth had much to be proud of... you know... overcompensating with that long sword of his."

She said something, but had no voice to say it with. He sat back, taking up the scissors again, clipping her shirt a bit more and finally pulling it out from beneath her, leaving her bare flesh against the cold table. Katy shivered. "If you'd just work with me, I can make this quite enjoyable." Her lips moved. He could read this one. "Fuck you? Oh, I intend to."

Sliding back a bit more, he began clipping at her pants, having to hold down her leg after she kicked and cut herself on the sharp points. "Now, now, I'm not into Snuff," he told her, "I fully intend to let you live." Rufus glanced at her face, meeting only her sullen glare. Having nothing witty or irritating to say, he smiled prettily at her. She seethed.

"How easy you are to manipulate," he enthused, finishing with one leg of her pants. Setting the scissors down, he slid his hands up her leg, blinking and looking down. "What's this?" he rubbed his hands a bit more. "So smooth, my dear, do you shave your _legs_? What a silly... but delightful custom!" She gave him the weirdest of looks. As if he were insane for thinking that women shouldn't shave. She'd started doing it more often, since Sephiroth liked them shaved, though he hadn't known there was any custom about shaving them or not, or if he had, he hadn't said anything.

Rufus massaged her leg a bit more, Katy's thrashings getting weaker as she ran out of energy. "My little lamb," he murmured, "Save your strength. Wouldn't want you falling asleep while I'm pleasuring you." He got glared at again. Moving to her other ankle, he picked up the scissors again, beginning to cut. She jerked her leg, stabbing the scissors deeply into her shin.

Giving a soft curse, Rufus removed the scissors, then set back to work cutting her pants. At last, he pulled them out from beneath her and dropped the scissors to the floor. Smiling, he slid off the table to begin removing his own clothes, carefully folding them and setting them aside. They were too expensive to just drop on the floor. He liked wearing things again. Once completely nude, he climbed back atop her. She struggled harder, pulling at the chains, screaming against the silence spell. He smiled, waited till she tired herself out again and began his work.

Fingers barely touching her flesh, he caressed every inch of her body, sending shivers crawling over her skin. Rufus grinned at her, seeing her revulsion- at him- at what he was doing- and at how her body was reacting. How the body betrayed! It was glorious! "Ah, my pet. My little lamb. Do you like this?" Katy seethed at him. "If you'd just relax, it'd feel better." She pinched her knees together as hard as she could. "Sweet thing, that won't help you one bit." He was hard, throbbing like fire and rubbing against her stomach.

Rufus was stronger than her, and slid back, prying her knees apart, kneeling between them. She kicked and thumped against the table, trying to unbalance it, but the thing had been made for people like Sephiroth- for someone who would be trying to get away. His fingers caressed her, sliding in and out slowly, "Relax, my lamb, or this will hurt," he murmured, slathering her own juices upon her inner thighs and working it across her stomach. He leaned down and placed his lips upon her, half climbing off the table to accomplish this, but he still managed to do it, hand holding her thighs away from his head, keeping her from kicking him, and holding her in place. Silently, she screamed.

Moving up, he licked her clean like a cat would, his shimmering blue eyes trained upon her face. "Come now," he murmured, "are you not enjoying this? I would normally have it be your turn next, but considering your current mood, I don't think I'd like to put something so delicate as my Precious near your mouth." She told him some choice words that he couldn't hear, which caused him to laugh again.

Like a stalking animal he crawled back onto the table- slithered more like- bringing himself up between her legs to press himself against her, rubbing gently. "Hm, you're quite ready now, I think." He moved his hips against her gently, teasing at entering.

Screaming in furry, she tried to head butt him, but he backed off and she missed. It stalled him at least. Flailing with her legs, she finally hooked a knee under his thigh and pushed. "Oh- you know I'm really enjoying myself here," Rufus told her playfully, moving to wag a finger in her face. She tried to bite him. His hips moved again, and though he wasn't in optimum position to thrust in, he could still tease at her and did so.

Sliding back off her a bit, he reached down and removed her knee, spreading his body back atop her again as she moved her hands, trying to claw at him. It did no good, she couldn't reach. Rufus's hand slid down from her neck, to her shoulder, to her breast and stomach, finally to her hip, taking hold and lifting up into place.

He made ready and jerked forward.

Katy had closed her eyes, tears leaking from them as she sobbed silently. Slowly, she pried them open when she did not feel Rufus moving- or more, not in the way she'd expected him to. He hadn't entered either. Gasping for breath as the man suddenly slid backwards off her, revealing a rather pissed Sephiroth, her heart leapt with joy.

"Did he hurt you?" Sephiroth asked, reaching out to touch one of the cuts, wiping away the blood to inspect the wound. Her lips moved, but no sound emerged. Eyes burning with fury, he searched his pockets, but found nothing to cure the silence with and sighed, simply curing her wounds and untying her. Rufus lay in a heap at the food of the table, curled up and whimpering from the stab he'd received. Having an enema delivered by Masamune wasn't the most joyful of experiences he'd ever had, apparently.

Upon her release, Katy weakly lifted herself up and climbed into Sephiroth's arms, sobbing into his coat. Masamune clattered to the floor as he held her with both hands. "Shh," he said softly, "I'll cut out his eyes for this. You're mine. Only I'm allowed to see you," he murmured to her, "I'll cut off his hands for touching you, and I'll cut out his tongue for tasting you." After a moment of thought and listening to her silent babbling, he finally made a guess as to what she was trying to say, "You'll cut off his dick? Alright with me, you deserve some trophy for this."

Rufus whimpered.

"First, I shall have you dressed. It would be inconvenient to cut out the eyes of everyone we pass." He pried her loose, moved to pick up his sword and clipped it to his back. Katy pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing into them still, rocking, but thankfully he wasn't away long, finally returning with something new for her to wear, helping her get dressed and once she was, helped her off the table. Rufus had taken the distraction to try and crawl away, his rear bleeding and leaving a trail.

Stalking after, Sephiroth grabbed the man's ankle, pulled him back towards the table and tied him down. Taking out his belt dagger, he started his work, Katy watching with burning eyes.

She didn't blink once.

* * *

"We're moving out," Sephiroth stated as he walked straight into the bar, dressed as the General, Katy by his side. His five First Classers and Cloud looked up, scrambled to their feet and saluted. They moved past, out the door, and scattered to get their things. He'd discussed this with them prior, the retreat plan, where they were going to meet and how they were going to proceed from there, they knew what to do. For now, though, Sephiroth paced further into the room, stalking up to the bar, which he knew sold some items. Dropping a few Gil, he stated, "An echo screen."

Fearfully nodding, the keeper handed one over and took the money without looking at it. Sephiroth returned to Katy, casting the charm. She sniffled. "I never want to come back here again," she told him firmly. "I never want to see that damn tower AGAIN!" the last word she screamed, but lifted her hand, biting her knuckles.

Reaching out, he touched her hair, took her hand from her mouth. "I know," he told her softly, "And you won't," he promised, kissed her forehead, put his arm around her shoulders, and herded her out of the bar.

Picking her up bridal style, Sephiroth carried her through the streets. Her feet were bare, he'd have to get new shoes for her. And better clothes for that matter. For now, they needed out of the city. He got that done easily, finally rejoining his group of six outside of the walls.

Sniffling, Katy lifted her face from his neck. "If we move further away from the city, I can call some Chocobos," she offered. He nodded and continued to carry her, earning looks from all but Cloud. As grass started reappearing an hour later, Katy squeezed Sephiroth's shoulder and he stopped, the others stopped as well.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, relaxing against him. Finally, she opened her eyes. "Put me down," she said softly, "The planet is too weak here, I need to touch it." Nodding, he set her feet upon the dirt, but held on to her, keeping her vertical. Again, she closed her eyes.

Green-blue light, the color of Sephiroth's eyes, glimmered beneath her feet, then pooled, then rose further, twining tendrils around Katy's legs, up between her and Sephiroth, and finally began wrapping around him as well. Inadvertently, his eyes drooped shut. The lulling pulse of life, like waves sliding up onto a pristine beach, soothed his frayed nerves, and for a moment, it seemed as if he could feel Katy's very essence touching him. He reached for her with this new sense, and was in turn, engulfed in her soothing warmth, like laying his head upon her breast after a far too long day with her hand stroking his hair.

All too soon, the feeling slipped away and he was left to open his eyes, finding everyone staring at him- no, at them. Katy was standing more firmly in his arms, though her face was buried against his chest still. She breathed softly, "They'll be here soon," she murmured at last. "Sephiroth- tell them...what we did..." she added. "They'll need to know."

Frowning faintly, Sephiroth nodded. "Ah," suddenly, he felt a bit embarrassed. How odd. "Rufus tried to rape her. He's still alive but... Shinra won't be happy." He glanced down at Katy to see if she was going to protest his edited version.

She was. "Not sure how long he'll live, we did cut some pretty big holes in him."

Coughing, Sephiroth looked away from his men. "In any case," he added, a phrase he'd picked up from Katy. It was that and 'Aaaanyway' that she liked to use to draw herself back onto topic. "He's definitely out of the picture and Shinra will be mad."

Cloud gave a soft laugh, "Sounds like the bastard deserved it. Messing with Katy," he shook his head. "But in any case, where are we heading next?"

Sephiroth looked down towards Katy again. "Any ideas?" he asked.

Taking a breath, she lifted her face and turned to lean her back against him, looking at the others, "Getting off this continent would be a good place to start. Seph, any thoughts on where Zack might have taken Aerith?"

"He wouldn't have taken her home," Sephiroth replied. "Other than that, I don't know..."

Cloud spoke up again, "He had Nanaki with him..."

Katy's eyes lit, "Oh! That narrows things down to one!" More than a few eyebrows quirked in response to this assertion. "Cosmo Canyon. That's Nanaki's home, and it wouldn't hurt to talk to Brugenhagen either." She nodded to herself absently. "For now, step one is getting out of here. I wish we could have just blown that whole fucken building sky high. I hate it and I hate everyone in it!"

"Now, that's rather uncharitable. There's more than a few who have no choice but to work there," Sephiroth told her, smiling faintly at this re-emergence of her personality. Never mind that she was being bitchy. To him, it was a good sign. A sound in the distance brought him to reality and he looked up and out to find bright yellow shapes darting across the ground towards them. "Our taxies have arrived. Oh, good job, Katy, they're golds!

She smiled up at him, though her eyes were still a bit haunted. The birds came to a stop near the group, milling about nervously till Katy came forward and offered them her hand to sniff. Finally, she looked to the men, who chose which bird they wanted to ride and she introduced them to each other. "Amazing," Wren murmured. "Amazingly convenient too! Maybe I should get a Cetra girlfriend," he grinned at Sephiroth, "any ideas?"

Giving a shrug, Sephiroth had to reply honesty, aware that Katy was listening. "I'm afraid I haven't really been looking, though they do seem to be everywhere these days. You'd be better off asking Cloud. He seems to have acquired a lot of fangirls from Earth, he might be willing to share." This, of course, made Cloud blush bright red to the roots of his hair.

Their whole party was mounted at last and they started straight east, heading for the ocean directly instead of bothering with Junon and possibly being caught. Katy settled back into Sephiroth's chest as he nudged his bird into motion, taking the lead with the six others riding single behind.

Smiling faintly, Katy murmured, "The seven knights started their journey off towards the sunset."

Sephiroth laughed softly, "Knights, are we now? Of that round table you told me about? Hm, actually, not a bad idea, the whole being equal and all." The hand wrapped around her waist rubbed her stomach gently, "I should hope you would be more faithful than Guinevere had been to King Arthur."

"I thought I'd proven that," Katy said, not sounding amused.

Leaning down to kiss her hair, he lowered his voice, "Of course you did," he reassured. "And for that, I am deeply touched." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled forth her bent glasses, handing them to her. Taking them, she briefly clasped his hand, bringing it to her face and kissed his gloved fingers. Taking the glasses, she bent them back into shape and put them on. "For now, rest. It's going to be a long journey."

"I know. My ass is going to be killing me."

Grinning, Sephiroth gave a low chuckle and offered, "I could massage it for you." She elbowed him, but not very hard.

* * *

The sight had to be one of the most disgusting things any man had ever seen. Rufus lay strapped to the surgical table, face down and butt naked, blood pooling on the floor below him. One might have thought he was dead, seeing as how his back had been flayed of skin completely, his eyes gouged out, tongue cut, and lips removed, and beneath him... Well, certainly whoever had done this had gone straight for Rufus's source of pride. Hojo was certainly sickened.

Shinra was infuriated.

"And who did this?" the fat balding blond man hissed, smoke seething out from between his teeth as if he were about to breathe fire. Silence fell, Hojo blinked, realizing that his lack of words might be construed as guilt.

That wasn't to say that he was semi-guilty for this, after having lied about having Katy. Though he'd finally admitted that portion of the situation, which had been the reason for the trip down to his lab by the president. "I'll go check on the Cetra," he said instead, moving off to the side room he'd had her in, only to confirm what he'd thought, but using the excuse to escape Shinra for a moment to think of what to say to save his ass. Stepping out again, he shook his head, "Gone."

Shinra took a slow and deep breath, "Professor, I suggest you start cleaning this up and start explaining. RIGHT NOW!"

Giving a nervous cough, Hojo hesitated, then moved to the side to get a cure Materia, casting a full cure on Rufus before moving to release the mutilated boy. "Ah, I had to forcefully remove your son the other day for attempting unauthorized procreation with my test subject. She was not willing..."

"So you're saying SHE did this?" Shinra hissed.

Biting his lower lip, Hojo helped the handless, sightless Rufus to sit up, and draped a cloth around the young ma-... Youngster's waist. "Well, perhaps not HER exactly but ... um... Sephiroth. He apparently had stronger feelings for her than I'd first thought. He's very good at hiding things like that from me." _On account that I tend to destroy everything he cares for? I couldn't blame him one bit._ Shinra did not look pleased.

Eyes blazing still, he scowled at Hojo, biting his cigar practically in half. The lit end dropped to the floor with a sizzle, the broken end was spit in the other direction. A rather sour expression crossed the man's face, but when next he spoke, he sounded completely calm. "I want that girl. If she's the only leash we have on Sephiroth, I want control of her. Brainwash her like you did Naomi, make her obey me."

Hojo looked away, "I'd need her first. She was sick before and far more valuable to my experiments untampered with. I hadn't expected your son to mess things up like this. She wasn't well enough to be taken off her medications, and if your son succeeded in doing anything to her before being stopped, then she may very well be pregnant again- and it's far too soon for that. She's highly fertile."

Rufus was, of course, silent, sullenly silent. Unable to speak coherently, he didn't even bother, but it was obvious that he was angry. "In the meantime," Shinra interrupted, "I want my son repaired. Use whatever means you see fit." With that, the fat man turned and stalked out, hammy hands clenched into fists.

Swallowing, Hojo looked towards Rufus and frowned. "Perfect," he muttered to himself and moved off to the side of his lab, leaving Rufus seated upon the table, scowling. "Well, boy, you asked for it. The question is: do you want to be back the way you were, or Much Improved?" this was said with a sneer. Rufus bared his teeth in Hojo's direction with a hiss.

* * *

Zack shifted in his seat on the Chocobo's back, feeling rather stiff, his attention divided in so many directions at once that it was impossible to really know what he was thinking anymore. In the end, he just had to fall back on his emotions to remember what he was doing any more.

He was worried for Aerith. She was still very pale, currently riding in the small cart drawn by the Chocobo, Nanaki laying with her to keep her warm even though it was getting quite toasty as the days bore on into summer. He was worried for Katy as well, not wanting to know what Sephiroth would be like if she were dead. He was worried for Cloud, the kid wasn't the greatest with a sword and he wasn't the strongest either and it was more than likely that Sephiroth would drive him into the ground and still demand more.

On top of that was the increased amount of monsters running around. They weren't the usual ones for the area, but new types, spawning from who knew what. He'd gotten waylaid by herds of them several times now that he'd crossed to the east continent, heading towards Cosmo Canyon. Nanaki had promised that place would be safe and that Sephiroth would be able to find them there. Zack had no idea how except that he had to trust in Sephiroth's tracking abilities or whatever he would use. Or if he got Katy, then she would probably know. He got the feeling that Nanaki knew more than he let on as well, but it was a different sort of knowledge, as if he were reading the Cetra as much as they read him. Everything was just too confusing.

Whatever happened to the simple labels of 'Good Guy' and 'Bad Guy'? People he trusted weren't so trustable anymore, people he'd been nervous about were now his greatest allies, and people he didn't even know were trying to destroy his chance for a future. Perhaps that was the way Sephiroth felt as well? Probably...

Taking a breath and sighing, Zack glanced back at the cart, "Doing alright back there?" he asked. Aerith's hand lifted and waved at him a bit. She hadn't spoken since the incident and he wondered if she could. To never hear her voice again? That would be torment... Perhaps someone in Cosmo would know what to do. For now, there was a town ahead and it was getting towards night. It was simply too unsafe to camp outside anymore, even with Nanaki's help. Nudging the Chocobo into a slightly faster walk, he crooned to it, promising a good night's rest with a good rubbing down with an oiled cloth and its favorite greens. The poor yellow warked in a rather dejected voice but did as it was asked.

The sun was setting as he came into town and upon crossing the short bridge over a wide crack in the earth, he dismounted and led the Chocobo towards the inn. Cold dread made him stop suddenly, the bird stepping forward a few more paces before its head was pulled down by the reigns. Sudden realization of why the area looked so familiar washed over him and nearly brought him to his knees. Great, perfect. He wasn't going to get out of here for DAYS! Gongaga Town, the place of his birth, where his parents lived, where everyone knew everyone else's name birthday, and had a tendency to know everyone else's business. It was too late to turn back now.

Nanaki lifted his head, "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, Zack shook his head, "Nothing," he sighed, "Just back at the place I started..." he shook his head firmly and started forward again, changing his direction, instead heading towards his parent's house. He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go to them. He'd never hear the end of a lot of things if he did though. "Aerith, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to put you through this," he told her, "Nanaki, it'd be best if they just thought you were a dog. Save yourself the trouble of getting nagged at about things you can't help and stick with the Chocobo."

With trembling hands, he tied the bird to the hitch outside the house, unhooked the cart and pulled it over beside the house after Nanaki leapt from it. Reaching in, he carefully gathered Aerith up, blankets and all and carried her to the door. She had been asleep, but at this movement, she woke and opened her luminescent green eyes fully, sliding her arms around his neck. "Think you could knock for me?" he asked her, "I'll try to make them leave you alone, but I don't know if they will. They assume a lot of things." Her hand slid away from his shoulder and knocked on the splintering wood door of the semi-shack. Firmly, Zack closed his mouth, afraid that he would start babbling at her about things not to listen to, he figured he'd just have to distract his parents enough to keep them from bothering her.

There was a bit of shouting from within and finally the door opened, the light falling across them, nearly blinding. Aerith winced and Zack squinted at the hunched figure. Oh, perfect, his grandfather was there too. "ZACKARY!" was the enthusiastic shout.

"Zack!" his mother howled from within, "My poor baby has come home!" the woman crowded up to the door.

His father shouted then, "My BOY!" far too enthusiastic... They must be up to something.

Ma shoved her father-in-law aside and reached forward to take Aerith's hand, "Oh my dear! Are you our son's wife? How wonderful!"

"Mom-" Zack started.

"What's your name, sweetheart? Are you pregnant yet?"

"MOM!"

"Oh I know some good remedies for nausea!"

"_MOM!_" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm not married to her. She's not pregnant. She's wounded, and you're going to leave her alone and let her sleep." He stepped in, pushing past his mother, heading over to the couch to carefully set Aerith down. To her credit, the half-Cetra looked amused. Grinding his teeth and taking a breath, he stood and turned to face his family. "And no, before you ask, I'm NOT here to stay. I've got somewhere else I have to be- I have to meet someone."

His mother's voice raised again, running right over him, "OF course you're staying, dear! We need you around the house! Your father's getting too old to do a lot of things and your cousin Kyle is about useless! Lilly missed you and you MUST tell us what you've been doing!"

Da moved over, grabbing Zack's arm, "Come! Sit!" Yanked off balance, he was shoved down to the floor at his mother's feet as the woman sat on the couch next to Aerith. "You look scrawny, boy, you should eat more."

Paps, seated in the clutches of his old rocking chair near the fire piped up, "What're you doin carrying around a sword boy? You don't know how to use one! You never did! You never will! Bloody idiot. Now back in my day, we all knew how to use weapons, we could take care of ourselves! None of this fumbling around like we don't know what we're doing!"

Zack ground his teeth again, taking slow and steady breaths, forced to close his eyes to keep his temper. Three years hadn't changed them at all. "Oh! You've got such muscular arms! Lilly will be so surprised!" Ma squealed with delight, squeezing Zack's arm appreciatively.

"He's a scrawny little whelp!" Paps asserted, pounding his fist on the arm of the chair. "A dishonor to our family name!" having gotten too excited, he began a hacking cough and Ma let go to run over to the old man and pound on his back.

Taking that chance, Zack shoved himself up to sit beside Aerith and whisper soft explanations to her. "Lilly's who they decided I'd be marrying, Paps has this stupid idea that everyone in the family is eight feet tall and four wide. Ma thinks drinking raw eggs and barley wheat will cure anything, so if she offers you any, refuse. Da's the sanest one in the place, but that's not saying much. He thinks body weight is all that matters."

Aerith gave a tired giggle behind her hand, eyes drooping, but their emerald color glimmering merrily beneath her dark lashes. For a moment, all sound ceased to register in his hearing as he looked at her. On a flirtatious whim, he leaned closer to murmur softly to her, "Tho, I hope my immediate disclaiming of being your husband doesn't make you think I don't want to marry you." She blushed brightly and moved her hand to push him away, but her eyes were still laughing and her lips pulled towards a suppressed smile.

"Ah!" Ma squeaked, "No no no no!" she huffed and pulled Zack over, sitting firmly between him and Aerith. "How terribly ungentlemanly! You're engaged, Zackary. How you could be so unfaithful to poor Lilly, I'll never know!"

Remembering where he was, Zack took a breath, "I am NOT engaged to Lilly. I don't like her."

Da spoke up again after filling his pipe and lighting it. "Now- where were you all this time?"

Sighing, Zack growled out his answer, "I joined SOLDIER."

"HA! Not likely! They don't let whelps like you in!" Paps shouted and started coughing again.

Giving a wail, Ma jumped to her feet again, "You haven't taken your medicine today, have you! I keep telling you if you drink-"

Waving his hand wildly, Paps fended the woman off as she tried to slap his back again, "To hell with your eggs and barley! It DOESN'T WORK!"

"I think that if you just ate more, son, you'd be just fine. Put on a bit more weight and no one could push you around." Zack leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. Aerith's small hand on his shoulder made him lift his head, her silent support doing much to calm him once again.

Sitting up as Ma sat between him and Aerith once more, she asked the inevitable, "So, dear, how did you get hurt?"

Aerith gave a sad smile and gestured towards Zack, who took up the explanation. "She was in a battle." How much could he tell them? Hell, on that thought, he could probably tell them everything and they'd believe none of it.

Paps snorted, "A battle? Girls shouldn't be in battles! Girls are too weak and frightened. And where were you, Mr. SOLDIER boy? You're not doing your job!"

"She can take care of herself!" Zack snapped back. "She was protecting someone else when she got injured." Leveling a glare at his grandfather, Zack growled, "and don't you ever insult her courage again. She's got more guts than you'll ever have." Aerith looked down at her knees, blushing deeply. "For now, both of us have had a very long trip and she needs rest. So if you have somewhere for her to sleep, then tell me where or we'll just pack out to the inn before it gets too late."

Ma leapt to her feet once again. "Oh, Zacky, your room is still empty. She can sleep in there!"

Giving a nod, Zack got to his feet and reached down to help Aerith to hers, supporting her as he walked with her into his room, settling her down on the rickety old bed. "I hope you don't mind," he whispered to her, "But I'm going to sleep outside."

She shook her head with a smile, her hands cupping his face and boldly placed a light and quick kiss on his lips. It was Zack's turn to blush and he looked away briefly, then met her eyes. "See you in the morning," he whispered and escaped the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Aerith was obviously feeling better, for she came out of his parents' house bright and early in the morning as Zack was sharpening Cloud's sword. The battered training equipment could be serviceable, but it wasn't the quality Zack was used to. He'd put this one into good shape, though, and use the new one he'd bought in the last town.

"Really, I should put a sign about a mile from town in all directions that says 'BEWARE: Rat Trap! All those who enter shall not escape!'"

Nanaki gave a soft grumbling laugh and looked up as Aerith approached and sat down on a sack of oats stacked beside the house. She smiled at them both. "Good morning, Lady," the dog/cat thing said to her. She gave a nod in return.

Zack wiped the last of the oil off the blade and sheathed it, taking up his new sword and started working on it. "Sleep well?" he asked her, "Breakfast will be an hour past sunrise-" looking up at the sun, he squinted, "So, that'll be in another twenty minutes." She nodded and probably got told that already. He heaved a sigh, "they're pretty nuts aren't they?"

"Not too bad," she whispered.

He felt as if his heart had just swollen like a balloon and exploded at the sound of her faint voice. Smiling to himself, Zack bent his head and put his hands back to work. "You think so? Hm. They're more polite to strangers I guess. Family is fair game."

She laughed softly once more, sliding down to sit beside him on the ground. "Thank you for letting me meet them. I don't have much family- and none that's really mine."

Lifting his head, Zack turned towards her, "You've got me, don't I count?" She smiled at him and his blush. "And Katy, and Cloud and Seph for that matter. Maybe even Nanaki if he wants to involve himself in the affairs of us two-legged morons."

Nanaki laughed softly this time, his tail lifting and falling slowly, "It would be a pleasure," he murmured, "My parents are dead as well. It would be nice to have siblings in spirit if not body."

Zack nodded in Nanaki's direction. "There, see? Who needs real family? They're a pain anyway." Aerith giggled softly again. "In any case, Paps did remind me of something. You should get a bit more training using that staff of yours. Since I'm not going to be able to escape this Rat Trap for at least a week, may as well start working on that."

"I was going to ask you to anyway," she replied softly, hand rubbing her throat a bit.

Swallowing, Zack lifted his hand to take hers, "Does it hurt still?"

A smile touched her lips, "The memory of it, yes... those awful 'What If' questions that keep me awake when I'm alone."

He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I know. I'm betting Sephiroth is beating himself up about the same things right now. As am I, but we have to keep faith that she's still alive... for Sephiroth's sanity, and ours as well."

She nodded slightly, lifting her other hand to clasp his, putting his fingers to her forehead. "It still... I can't help but think about Katy when you brought her back from Nibelheim. I'm sorry, Zack, I put myself in a dangerous place and how you found me..." she took a breath, swallowing, "It must have hurt you so much."

Setting the sword aside, he pulled her close, tucking her against his chest, burying his hands in her hair, "No, don't think about it like that. It's over and done, you weren't killed and that's what matters to me right now. We'll just not let something like that happen again. Come on, let's get some work done before things start getting hectic around here."

Releasing her, Zack stood, wiped his sword down and sheathed it, reaching into the cart to get Aerith's new staff and her old one from their cart. He'd taken the chance to buy her a better weapon as well. Handing her the new one, he moved to a cleared area- which happened to be the road. "I'll show you some Kata that will give you some basic moves to practice. So just follow what I do." He looked towards her, watching as she moved to stand beside him and took hold of her staff in a similar position.

Sliding down into a stance, he lowered one end of the staff, the other tucked against his side- she mimicked. As he moved through the steps, she followed nearly flawlessly and by the third walk through, they were working in sync. By the time Ma came out, Zack had lost track of where he was in the flow of motion and pleasure of working with Aerith so closely that he didn't realize that they'd gotten an audience. Coming to a stop, he wiped his forehead with one arm, "We'll work on sparing after breakfast and a bit of rest," he told Aerith and she smiled and followed him inside.

"So, what were you two doing?" Ma asked conversationally as she set the folding table that now occupied the front room of the small house, the couch and chair pushed back against the far wall.

Sighing, Zack pulled a chair out for Aerith and pushed her in before having a seat next to her. "Training," he stated.

Paps, who had tottered in just in time to hear that remark huffed, "Looked like playing with sticks!"

Grinding his teeth, Zack looked towards his grandfather, "The staff is Aerith's preferred weapon and it's best to teach someone using their weapon than forcing them to use another. Mostly she's a spell caster though."

Da entered from his bedroom, scratching his heavily bearded chin thoughtfully, "Is that so? So what do you use?"

"Sword," Zack replied and firmly ignored his grandfather's guffaw of disbelief. He continued, "I was trained personally by General Sephiroth." Another snort of disbelief was given.

Ma piped up, giving her rather useless opinion to those gathered, "I don't think that General is a good influence on you, hon. He seems a bit too old to be proper friends with."

Aerith laughed behind her hands, "He's only seventeen," she spoke up with, "And he's a wonderful friend." This, having been the first time, Aerith had spoken to them, and with such strange information as Sephiroth's real age caused a general silence to fall. Zack covered his smile with one hand, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Well, I suppose if you say so, dear," Ma replied. "I heard he was a real killer though."

Zack shook his head, "Only when he has to be, certainly not since he got a girlfriend. He's a lot easier to deal with now."

Aerith giggled. "Only because she so distracting, she flirts almost as much as you do." Though her voice was still weak and cracked, Zack could hear the playfulness within it.

Lifting his hand to his breast, he straightened, "I'll have you know that I haven't flirted with anyone else but you since our meeting."

She nodded, "and I appreciate that," she replied.

Ma, meanwhile, finished setting the table and putting breakfast out. Zack swiftly served Aerith first, then himself and left everyone else to fend for themselves. "Now, Zack, don't get attached to her, you know you're going to marry Lilly."

"I thought we were over this, Mom, I'm NOT marrying Lilly."

Waving her fork and putting one hand on her ample hip, she frowned, "And now what's wrong with Lilly? She's not sick or anything! Quite a healthy young girl."

Shaking his head, Zack replied, "For one, she's seven years older than me, second, she weighs more than I do, and third, health is the ONLY thing she's got going for her! If she at least had a nice laugh I could just sit in the dark with her, but she squawks like a cat that got stepped on!" Aerith turned bright red with her hastily contained laughter.

"That's your problem! You're too picky!" Da spoke up with, "If you'd just eat more, you wouldn't have to worry about how much she weighs. I think she's a fine mate for you." Reaching over, he dumped more grits onto Aerith's plate, "Here, eat some more, you're barely more than bones."

Paps started coughing, splattering half chewed biscuit across his plate. "Ohh! You haven't taken your medicine again, have you. I keep telling you to drink eggs and barley and that cough will go away for good! Why, I haven't had an ache in years!"

Aerith leaned closer to Zack and whispered into his ear, "You're right, they are nuts."

Turning, he replied just as softly, "The whole town is like this."

She laughed, "You're lucky to have escaped." He nodded empathically. Paps and Ma had started arguing at the tops of their lungs, which was a pretty good volume about the restorative properties of eggs and barley while Da continued dumping more onto Aerith and Zack's plates. "Good thing Cloud isn't here. He'd get sucked in and that'd be the last we'd see of him," Aerith stated after a while longer and Zack burst out into a loud laugh. "Neither would Seph, I think," she added after Zack managed to stifle himself into periodic giggles. But her further comment got him laughing again. Bending forward, he snorted with mirth and giggled his way through the rest of breakfast.

Helping Aerith to her feet, he took her back outside, ignoring his mother's call that he help his father with this or that chore. "I have more important things to worry about than your firewood. He can do it on his own. If he needs help, there's always Kyle." With that, he closed the front door and they took up their staves again.

By now, Gongaga's residents had finished their own breakfasts and were moving about. Handing Aerith her staff, he turned to face her, saluted and stepped back a few paces. She mimicked, trying to look soldierly as she did and they faced off, Zack sliding down into a good stance. Aerith waited where she was, feet slightly apart, but weight balanced between them. He slipped his stick forward between his hands, jabbing for her. She twisted aside, knocking his stab aside. He tried a few more attacks, sweeping his staff towards her side. She blocked again and returned to her original stance.

"Good balance," he told her. She smiled. "Your turn," she nodded and came at him with a quick whirl of her staff, swinging it down at his head. He blocked, but she was already moving again, heading towards his leading leg. He skittered back and blocked again. She followed with another swing from the other end of her staff. He blocked this one as well. "Good!" he told her encouragingly. "Lets pick up the pace a little."

Aerith moved in for another side attack, spinning her staff for a slash at his legs directly after. He retreated, blocking, then attacked between one of her attacks, forcing her back a step, exchanging a few block-attacks back and forth there, then forced her back another step. Quickly picking up speed, they danced across the road, the clack of the staves striking each other eventually becoming the only sound in town. Aerith was an experienced fighter, having learned her moves by necessity in the slums of Midgar. She could defend herself against some pretty nasty creatures, but had been caught off guard by the attack on herself and Katy. Now, however, she was weak from the ordeal and needed to get back into practice.

At last, they ended the bout with a simultaneous stunning blow. Zack straightened from his crouch, rubbing his chest where she'd hit. She rubbed her head and gave a laugh, "That was rather fun."

He nodded, "Tired, or do you want to go again?"

Blushing, she forced herself to not look around, "Again, I think. But with your sword this time."

Zack was about to protest that he'd just sharpened it, but her reassuring smile showed that she had remembered that too and it would be alright. He gave a nod and moved to get his sword. Returning to the street, he watched as she cast a Shell on herself and settled into a fighting crouch. She followed suit.

Stepping forward lightly, Zack started the bout with a poke at her defenses. She blocked the jab as well as the next swing. "Almost makes me wish I had Buster back," Zack commented as he twirled away from her counter attack.

Aerith smiled, "It was very nice of you to give it to Cloud." The ring of wood and metal as their weapons collided and she put her weight behind a block that held for a moment. As one, they pushed away and spun around in opposite directions, circling and reengaging in a quick flurry of blows.

Breaking off again, they circled the other direction, searching each other for openings. Aerith could find none in Zack's defense though she was sure he saw plenty but was being polite enough not to point them out at the moment. He smiled in return, "Hey, he needed something to believe in. Our telling him he was good wasn't going to work till he went out and proved himself to himself."

"Hey!" Paps's voice shouted, "You two havin a quarrel? Girls shouldn't fight like that!"

Zack attacked, slipping in and spinning Aerith around, then twirled back in for a quick up close exchange. "Just ignore him. Focus on me," he told her before he slid away again. She nodded, setting her lips as people began to cheer or jeer depending on who they were rooting for. The back of Zack's mind noted that he had the most cheers from the men, though the women were rooting for Aerith.

Aerith took her turn to attack and pressed in- and in what seemed an accidental slip up, ended up getting close enough to Zack to wrap her arms around one of his arms, pinning him a moment. "Now, if you had a dagger in your blouse you could stab me a few times," Zack commented.

"How do you know I don't?"

He laughed and they broke off, "Point for you then," he replied as they circled again.

Aerith's brows lifted, "We're keeping score now?"

Giving a shrug, which Zack broke stance briefly to give, shifted out of the way as the point of her staff came at him in several sharp jabs. Finally sliding back into the spar, they exchanged a few more attack-block patterns before Zack slid in to poke her shield in the region of her thigh, but pulled his blow.

She smiled, "Guess that's a point for you then. You shouldn't baby me though. How will I learn anything if you don't tell me what I need to fix?"

He backed up when Aerith attacked once more, swinging her staff from one side to the other, randomly aiming high and low. Zack grinned broadly, "I'm just seeing what you're capable of right now. You're not as bad as you think. It'd probably take someone trained traditionally to take you down. Which means that probably the attackers were SOLDIER at one point. I didn't get much chance to look at them, but they weren't thugs."

Aerith nodded, slamming the end of her staff down at his leading foot. With a yelp, he bounced back. "Oh! I'm sorry-" She broke stance.

"No, was a fair shot!" Zack replied, now favoring that foot a bit though his hard-toed boots had helped quite a bit. "Keep going!"

Falling back into stance, she tried for a downwards blow to the head. Lifting his sword, he blocked and winced as she switched in the middle of the attack, pulling her staff back and jabbed at his chest. "Damn-" he muttered, "That's one Seph's always onto me about. I thought he was just kidding too!"

She laughed, "He's not that nitpicky is he?"

Zack shifted back away from her and they circled again, "He's a fucken perfectionist! Drives us all nuts! He doesn't care much about anyone but his First Classers, which sucked for us- till Katy came along."

He came to a stop as the ground around her suddenly shifted, blue-green light swirling up around her. Aerith stopped as well, looking down, "Hey-" Zack started to protest, but the light didn't look like any sort of spell he'd seen before.

Clasping her hands together on her staff she lifted her chin, a blissful smile coming across her lips, eyes closed. The light flowed up around her, past her head, then settled back to the ground. Opening her eyes, she smiled widely, "They're alive!" she announced, "Katy just called for some Chocobos. She's got Sephiroth with her, and I think Cloud, and maybe five others or a lot of baggage."

Zack pumped his fist. "Yeah!" running over to her, he swept her up in a hug and spun around. Finally setting her down, he put his hands to her shoulders. "Any idea where they're heading?"

She shook her head, "No, but Katy should be able to feel us wherever we go- or me at any rate- once they get across the ocean."

Nodding, Zack leaned back on his heels pondering, arms folding on his chest and sword clasped in one hand, blade pointed behind. "We'll stick to the original plan then. S'only fair we take Nanaki home." She smiled charmingly. "It might take a few days for them to get this far at the least, with so many of them. Wow. Five more in the fight. Wonder if they're who I think they might be. They'd follow Sephiroth into the pits of hell if he wanted to pick a fight there."

Aerith looked a bit sick at that thought, "I'm afraid we may have to."

Lifting his hands, the one holding his sword easily clipping it to his back, he cupped her face, raising her chin, "I'll be by your side." Her staff fell with a clatter as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I know," she said into his chest.

Only belatedly did Zack remember the audience, and realized that the cheering had stopped- now, however, everyone was applauding, which made him blush rather brightly. Looking down, he could see Aerith's ears were bright red. Ah, so that was why she'd stuffed her face against his chest.

* * *

Zack sat back in the grass as he looked up at the brilliant blue sky. He'd taken to heading out of town for Aerith's training instead of right there in the street. Three days had passed and he really wanted out of town, but every time he started packing things, he'd find them unpacked the moment he turned his back. He was going to have to leave in the middle of the night if he was going to get away it seemed. Aerith was the second reason he hadn't gotten around to leaving. She had taken up healing people who needed it and seemed to enjoy helping people, on top of that, she still needed rest, but she was doing much better.

Firmly, he avoided the town politics and chores his mother insisted he do and anything else involving town that he knew would tie him there even harder. He wasn't afraid of commitment; Zack simply knew that they had somewhere else they needed to go.

Aerith sighed from where she leaned against his shoulder, eyes half lidded. He made sure not to leave her unprotected the way he had before. So careless he'd been, but now he knew how important she was to his own sanity. No, he made sure not to get overprotective. That would kill her just as swiftly as any stab in the heart.

"You know," she murmured, reaching over to pick a blade of grass and twirl it between her fingers. "I get this... feeling... in town, that something isn't quite right. I'm not sure what though. People seem on edge, like they're carrying on like they always do just to keep the cut of fear from overwhelming them. The earth here seems disturbed. Your mother seems so relieved when we come back after coming out here."

Zack shook his head slightly, "She's always been like that," he replied.

She sat up, opening her eyes to look at his face, pressing her lips together. "Even you noticed that there's people missing around here."

Looking away briefly, he nodded slightly, "But there's logical explanations of that. Gregory likes to get away from town and go camping this time of year. Phaedra probably ran off with someone who came through town. She's always had a thing for foreigners. Who knows, maybe it was a Cetra from Earth?"

"What about the mayor? He went out with four men the morning after we arrived and hasn't been back. They were armed to the teeth."

Lifting a hand, Zack rubbed his forehead, than pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those four have always had overactive imaginations. They make up monsters just to go out chasing."

Nibbling her lower lip, Aerith looked away. "But do they always take the mayor with them?"

All he could say was, "Well, no..." On third thought, he added, "And if there is a monster, what do you suggest we do? Go after it ourselves? What if it's a dragon?"

She smiled at him. Sometimes he hated it when she smiled- he knew she was pulling that string on his heart. Giving a sigh, he muttered, "Fine... fine..."

Aerith's smile didn't change, but she did hug him. Returning the hug, he got to his feet and picked up his sword. She followed his example and they headed back towards town. As they entered, Aerith split off to visit with someone else, all the men who were tied to current chores and unattached turning to look and some bold ones making up reasons to visit the sweet healer. Zack continued on with only one glance back.

Stepping into his parents' house, he found only his mother washing dishes. "Hey Ma, where did Henry and his group go?" He paused, "And Paps and Da for that matter."

Her hands stilled and for a moment, Zack could only hear his own breathing. "They went out hunting," she said finally.

Raising his chin slightly, "Ma," he said softly, moving closer, "There's something out there, isn't there?" She wouldn't look at him, even as he moved to peek, she turned her head. "And you don't want me going out and getting it."

Her teeth clenched, the soft and wrinkled flesh of her jaw pulling tight. At last, she said, "Go get some firewood and bring it in boy. You ask too many questions."

"Which way did they go?"

"I SAID go get that firewood!" she turned towards him, stomping her foot in anger.

Zack shook his head, "And I've already told you I'm not here to do your chores. Mother! Tell me which way they went! I'm First Class, I can handle it!" She started to repeat her direction on the firewood, but he turned his back and left. Once outside, he met with Aerith again, "Da and Paps have gone out for it too, Ma wouldn't say which way they went."

Aerith closed one eye in thought. "No one will tell me either," she murmured, "I guess if they went, I could track either one of them through the Planet, but if they weren't heading for the monster it would be useless."

Folding his arms, Zack heaved a sigh of indecision. "What else can we do but head out and look for the bloody thing?"

They were interrupted by a scream, and he turned towards the road into town. A man came limping down it, one of Henry's men, Magoru, using a stick to prop himself up with. "There's our sign," Aerith murmured and ran towards the man as he collapsed, "Full Life!" she cast upon him, light flowing up from the ground vibrantly around the fallen man. After a moment, she helped him to sit up.

"-killed Henry straight off!" he man whispered as Zack made his way over, eyes wide and frightened. "Jakob was runnin the other direction when I started runnin. He didn't make it. The bugger slapped him in the back with its tail and stomped him flat!" Magoru burst into exhausted sobs.

Kneeling next to Aerith, he rested is arm across his raised knee. "Where did you find it?"

Magoru shook his head, "No- no! I ain sendin you two out to get killed too!" he gasped for air as others gathered, looking at each other nervously. Glancing up, Zack's gaze met that of a young man with dark hair and much heavier build than Zack's. Kyle held his gaze firmly, then gave a nod. Taking hold of Magoru, he and one of the other men helped the exhausted man to his house and once settled, Zack left to find Kyle.

He found the boy hacking at logs behind his parents' house. "So, you had something to tell me?" Zack started without preamble and leaned against the side of the house, arms folded on his chest.

Without skipping a beat in his chopping, Kyle didn't look up, but replied, "I might."

Grinding his teeth, Zack sighed, "Alright, fine, what do you want? I can't give you Aerith, she's not mine to give if that's what you want."

Kyle stopped this time, straightening from his latest chop. "Look, I've grown up in the last few years. I'm not out to steal your girls anymore!" Pressing his lips together, Zack quirked a brow. Kyle looked away, lifting a hand to scratch his shoulder. "I want out. Let me come with you, Zack- I swear I can lead you right to that bloody thing, but if you're really friends with the General, you can get him to teach me sword! I'd do ANYTHING! Zack please... This place is driving me insane. I'm starting to think that maybe runny eggs and barley might actually do something good for me!"

Giving a snort, Zack looked the boy over. "You're sure you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I've been out hunting its lair down while Henry and the others were chasing it around with torches. It's a big sucker but doesn't seem to like fire much." Kyle wiped his arm across his forehead. "Let me help fight it too?"

Frowning, Zack shook his head. "No, I won't let you fight it, Kyle, if the bloody thing killed Henry and most of his gang, then-"

"They're not dead. It eats them, sure, but slowly. It keeps them alive for a few days as it eats them." Kyle swallowed, "It got Phaedra, Zack. I hear her screaming still, out in the forest."

Gritting his teeth, Zack shook his head again, "All the more reason to not have you there at all. If they're not dead, I've got time to find it on my own."

Kyle stepped over his pile of chopped logs, grabbing the front of Zack's shirt, "LISTEN to me! That thing's got a sack of eggs as big as three houses put together and by the looks of it, they're about ready to hatch. They're going to want something to eat when they get out. We haven't got time! Please!"

"It'll be alright." The two turned to look towards Aerith who stood at the corner of the house, smiling, "We'll protect him, Zack. This shouldn't be too hard."

Teeth feeling like they were about to shatter from the pressure, Zack finally nodded. "Fine," came out in a hiss. Kyle released Zack's shirt and the young man moved past Aerith to their cart, getting Cloud's sword from it and held it out to his cousin. Kyle took the sword, gulping with fear and pride, then removed the sheath, taking a few swings with it before nodding, as if he'd appraised the weapon and it passed. Zack was surprised he knew which end to hold. "Lets get going then.

* * *

After an hour of walking in the woods they'd come to the caves. Zack just knew it had to be the caves. The one place he hated going, where his friends had taken him once and left him lost in the dark. He'd fallen down a crack and broke his leg and had gotten stuck for four hours with the water rising around his hips. The cold water still tormented him in his dreams, creeping up to his chest.

Trembling, he stopped at the entrance to the caves. "Lets... rest here a moment," he suggested.

Kyle eyed Zack, then sighed, "Oh come on, don't tell me you're still-"

"I SAID," Zack asserted, "We'll rest here a moment." Aerith certainly needed it. She sat down in the grass outside the cave, letting the cool air wash over her in a refreshing breeze. Settling down into the grass beside her, he removed his pack, frowning as he realized he'd brought no lights. Damn it all. They'd have to make torches. Instead of cursing, he handed Aerith something to eat and drink and took a bit for himself, wishing he had some brandy instead of water.

Kyle muttered something about going to take a piss and wandered off. Aerith, leaning closer whispered, "What's wrong. You're really pale..."

Swallowing, he was about to simply laugh and say it was nothing, or change the subject, but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes. "I got stuck down there when I was seven, for four hours in a crack with a broken leg and the tide coming in."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh my- you didn't have any problem with the Mythril cavern..." she wondered, though sympathetically.

Zack licked his lips and shook his head, "Cause those are used so often there's no way you could get lost. These caves have been the town's playground for generations. They're unmapped except in the heads of those who've gone in to explore. There's all sorts of cracks and ledges and walls to climb up down, around and through and sometimes even in. I wish Kyle had warned me we were coming here. I should have brought lights."

Her hands clasped his warmly, "We can make torches, we've at least got rope, right?" Zack nodded numbly. "We'll be alright if we stick together."

Kyle returned and eyed them. "Ready to go yet?" Zack took a breath and got to his feet, helping Aerith up, then grabbed his bag, pulling out the rope and coiling it over his shoulder for later use.

Kyle turned towards the dark hole of the cave, leading down the rocky path into it. "Don't worry about light, I've got one," he pulled one out of his pocket and waggled it. Cold dread stole into Zack's heart. That was the way they'd lost him last time too.

"Wait. I'd rather have more than one," he protested.

"Are you yellow or something?" Kyle sneered.

Aerith folded her arms, "I don't think this is trivial enough to go calling people names, Kyle. People's lives are at stake here. I'd rather have my own light as well." This vote on Zack's side shut the boy up quickly and Zack stepped away to make a pair of torches. Returning with them, he held them out while Aerith cast a small controlled fire spell on them, then handed one to her.

The path continued flat into the cave as a portion of the ceiling had flaked off long ago and landed in relatively one piece. Once out of the main chamber of the cave, however, things got quite a bit more rocky and they frequently had to toss their torches ahead up onto ledges then climb after while Kyle simply clipped his to his belt. In places, they even had to use the rope to get themselves and their gear up.

Damp air tickled them, made their clothes feel heavy and chill, drops of water trickled down from the ceiling, and still no sign of Kyle's monster. Zack was beginning to wonder what was going on. Henry's men hadn't been equipped for cave diving either. He breathed out a sigh- and stared as it misted. The torches went out. Kyle's light remained steady. Stifling his curse, Zack turned a slow circle, peering into the closing darkness. It hadn't been so cold in there a second ago. Nor had there been a breeze to put the torches out.

Kyle's light flickered, then clicked off. He hadn't been facing that direction, but in his heart, he knew that Kyle had turned it off. Stupid childish prankster thought it was FUNNY! "Aerith," he said softly. There was no reply. Shivering in the cold, he thought of calling again. No. There was something in there with them, though it probably knew where they were already.

He blinked a few times, beginning to realize that...

He could SEE!

Everything had a faint blue-green reflection off it, pulsing like Lifestream. Every rock and crevice- and... oh shit. Yeah hell they weren't alone. He drew his sword, the sing of metal breaking the silence. He turned at last to look towards the direction Kyle and Aerith had been only to find them gone, but a brilliant blue-green light off to the side that was moving around a corner. "Shit," he hissed and took off after them. "Kyle, this is not fucken funny! We've got COMPANY!"

The eight legged owners of the cave scampered after him. At least the path Kyle had chosen to haul Aerith down in the dark had been smoothed by eons of water flowing down it and easy to walk. Zack had never been to this portion of the caves before and did not know where it lead. He stumbled as he stepped out of a short tunnel into what had to be the most breathtaking of rooms he'd ever seen.

Stalactites and mites filled the room, some forming columns and rows of stone waterfalls pouring down from the ceiling. Every detail was picked out in his strange fairy-fire light of blue-green, rippling as if covered in water. Kyle had his light on again, holding Aerith's hands. "I wanted to get a moment with you alone..." he was saying.

A hiss behind Zack caused him to spin around, remembering the danger they were in. Aerith pulled her hands from Kyle's. "So you brought us out here? Don't you realize that people are going to die-" she started.

"Oh let them!" Bad thing to say.

Zack skittered to the side as the two-segmented body of the creature made a rush for him, stabbing towards him with one of its legs. He swung his sword down hitting the creature and sending it skittering away from him. Zack backed towards the two, finally coming into range of the light. "Sorry to interrupt your little attempt at romancing my girlfriend, but we have COMPANY and it'll fucken be YOUR death you're looking at."

Kyle yelped, hadn't seen the creature. "How did you find us in the dark!" Zack turned to look at him, but only briefly. "Holy shit! Your EYES GLOW!"

"I'm First Class SOLDIER," Zack pointed out. "Now, we've got thirteen arachnid looking critters in this room with us, and none of them look like they just want to have tea."

Waving a disbelieving hand, Kyle huffed, "You're just making that up to look tough." One of the spiders chose that moment to dart forward into the light. It got a hard stab in its back quarters for the attempt and Zack tried to put as much of his weight behind the attack as he could. He merely sent the creature skittering back into the darkness. "Okay, maybe you're not lying, but Holy I can't SEE them, how can you!"

Kyle... stupid as ever, Zack mused as he took up a position just outside of the light, making his way around the pair after tossing his pack over to them to allow for his maximum amount of movement. The spiders closed in slowly, creeping, intending to take out the one that showed the most amount of resistance first. Aerith had taken out her staff and stood at the ready within the light while Kyle attempted to look tough by casually holding Cloud's sword at something that looked like ready.

Zack was stopped from having the chance to think of any snide comments about his cousin's lack of morals when two of the spiders attacked at once. He blocked one by turning the flat of his wide blade towards it and dodged the other. His momentum from the half-step was translated into a swing towards his left as another spider stabbed a leg towards him. His blade gave a singing swish and buzzed from the impact, sliding with sparks up to the joint of the spider's leg and bit deeply.

The spider hissed in displeasure and pain and retreated, only to be replaced by another. Zack was quickly getting surrounded and he knew he could not defend from all sides at once. He made a break through a hole when he saw one, slashing at the spider that seemed most likely to make an attempt for his legs as he passed, their backs standing at about knee height, it was the perfect place to take him down. He got lucky again and stabbed it between the eyes as it turned towards him. Unfortunately, his sword got stuck there and Zack swung the flailing body, knocking more spiders aside with it as he went, finally dislodging the corpse and sending it to land with a crack in the circle of light. Kyle started and seemed about to go screaming after the critter before he realized that it was dead already.

Two more had crawled in to the cavern to replace the fallen one. "Shit-" Zack hissed, "There's too many," he called and finally managed to hack the leg off one fairly high up in one swing as it reached towards him. He skittered into the light once again, the creatures following in a wave. "Kyle, take Aerith- get out of here. I'll draw them off. They don't like the light."

Aerith lifted her chin slightly, "I can help," she said firmly.

"There's TOO MANY," Zack reasserted with a grunt as he dodged the waves of attacks, spinning and chopping with rather little style, "I kill one," he resorted to kicking one in the head as it came at him. It cracked and caved with a splatter, "but two more appear. We're retreating." Finally, she accepted that answer and grabbed Kyle's arm, bringing him to reality as he'd been a bit busy watching what he could see of Zack flickering in and out of the light, reflections off Zack's sword and the backs of the spiders as they both flowed like water.

Finally, Kyle started moving, heading deeper into the cavern. A dark form reared up in their way with a hiss. Aerith reacted first, swinging her staff down hard. The head caved in and the creature writhed in its death throes as she grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him onwards, leaving it in the dark. The sound of Zack's sword singing through the air and connecting with loud clangs against the tough outer skeletons of the spiders followed them; the only reassurance that he was still tagging along. Two more spiders moved to flank Aerith and Kyle.

Spinning around in front of Kyle and to his other side, she stabbed the end of her staff at the spider there, then flung her hand back, "ICE!" Kyle stared in fascination as another spider slithered out of the darkness and jumped towards them. Aerith twisted out of the way from where it would land, spiking it with a downwards slam of her staff when it landed, her blow breaking through the joint between its head and back. He begun to theorize that lying about knowing where the monster was had been a bad idea.

Three more came in from the darkness, and Kyle was forced to move as well, flailing the sword Zack had given him at the creatures in an imitation of what he thought fighting should look like. He dropped the light as he was pushed off balance by one spider alone and staggered back. Aerith spun around, cracking her staff across the creature's head and sending it down, but two more came to replace it. "Ice!" she cast again on one that came flying through the dark at Kyle's head. "Aim for their heads!" she told him as she fenced back the other two of the original group that had come into the light.

Turning, he flailed the sword at the spider that was closest, finally hitting something and getting his blade stuck in it. The creature's many legs flailed, he flailed, screaming in terror as he struck the other spider coming after him with the still moving corpse of the first, managing to finally dislodge his sword but the second regained its balance and came after him. The end of Aerith's staff stabbed into its eye.

Aerith took a moment to sweep up the light again, clipping it firmly to Kyle's belt and shoved him onwards. "Keep moving!" she hissed at him and they did. Zack reappeared in the light briefly, holding back a group of six that crawled over each other in a writhing mass of legs in their single-minded goal of trying to get him. He left them dead, one by one, but more joined, jumping in from odd angles.

Aerith, in her wake, left spikes of ice and corpses with single holes in them. Kyle... left nothing. He could barely get a hit on them. They were too fast.

At last, they burst into the light, the mob of spiders flowing out after them. After the initial blindness in which Zack seemed to transition the slowest, the spiders moved to the trees surrounding this second entrance to the cave system beginning to set up webs to fence their prey in. Aerith mercilessly cast Ice upon the lines and broke them with her staff, still dragging Kyle along behind her. Zack dodged and blocked as best he could as he stumbled through the (to him) overly intense light, following after.

They broke out of the trees and only a few spiders dared to follow into the grassy plains, there they were killed and the group took a moment to breathe. "Kyle... I could wring your fucking neck, you know that? A fucking STUPID way to make moves on a girl! If you honestly thought you could impress her by being tough, then you're DEAD wrong. If I hadn't been able to see, you WOULD be DEAD wrong!"

Aerith's hand on his shoulder stopped him from socking Kyle's overweight mug but that didn't stop the heat burning in Zack's eyes as he panted.

"Zack- you're bleeding!" she breathed and placed her hands over the wound, casting a cure. He looked back at the scrape on his back. "Ran into something, not sure if it was a spider or rock. Wasn't paying too much attention to that." He shook his head, letting he heal him, but not playing up the 'Wounded Soldier' the way Kyle would have. Zack didn't need to work to get her attention. He'd have liked to have just brushed her off completely, but knew he needed to be in shape.

Brushing some webbing from his hair, Zack scowled at his cousin, "Now, do you KNOW where the monster Da and Paps went after IS?"

Looking away in guilt, Kyle did not answer. "Just as I thought. You know you wasted three hours of daylight with that stunt? I'm not here on a fucking luxury trip, you know. Aerith, I think we should leave tonight- before any MORE town politics and stupid stunts pull us into this damn cesspit of insanity."

Her eyes met his, "We can't just leave them- you KNOW there's something out there. _I _know there is! It just feels evil and what if children who don't know of the monsters in that cave go to play in there?"

Zack winced. "We're not properly supplied and it's almost night. We'll never get back to town in the dark and it's too dangerous out here."

Kyle made the mistake of opening his mouth, "You get it all, don't you? The looks, the charm, the strength, and the girls and I get nothing! It's just not fair-"

Before Aerith could restrain him, Zack lashed out, landing his fist right in the center of Kyle's whining mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" he snapped, "I don't want to hear any bitching out of you. You got us into this mess, it's a rather ADULT mess, so grow up and help us get out of it! Moron." Aerith pressed her lips together with a sigh and frowned at the spider blood splattered across them all. With a regretful sigh, she simply clipped her staff back onto its harness on her back and looked around.

"Either we make camp or start for town," she said finally, drawing the two men back to business. "I think we should head towards town."

Zack rubbed his forehead. "Two things, we're on the other side of that cave system, meaning that we're four hours away from town, and we'd have to go back into the forest for the straightest path. Or, we could take the long route, which will get us there by morning from the south side. How far do you feel like walking?"

She looked up at the glowing orangey yellow sky, frowning. "I just... have a feeling that something is wrong back there." Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she turned, and started south. "If we hurry, maybe we'll get there in time."

Giving a nod, Zack followed her. Kyle, still nursing his fat lip, stared sullenly at the two, then followed, not wanting to be left alone in the dark.


	17. Playing at Hero

At least the walk had burned some of his anger off. That only left his determination to return to town, collect his things and leave that night. He was pissed enough to just let them all rot in hell. Aerith, who was walking beside him was quieter than usual, perhaps contemplating the insanity he'd sprung from? Zack was no fool to think that he'd completely escaped it. No, he had his quirks, but he tried to suppress them in an effort to function in a more normal society.

As for Kyle, he was trudging along some distance behind, sulking. The stupid fool! Just thinking about it made Zack mad. Not that he'd ever doubted Aerith's faithfulness even if they'd only exchanged a few pecks of kisses now and then in the months they'd known each other, he was mad that Kyle would risk her life in such a way! They were all lucky to have gotten out alive and the stupid fool had the audacity to bitch about not having a girlfriend and life being UNFAIR!

Oh hell.

The night was eerily silent. Not even the bugs were whispering in the darkness as they swished through the tall grass, occasional dried leaves crunching beneath their boots. Above, the sky was brilliantly clear, the air still and heavy with humidity, making the stars glimmer like jewels. It nearly made Zack want to forget his anger and offer to pluck some from the sky to give Aerith a necklace to wear. Ah, that did give him an idea though. But later, definitely a lot later, once everything was settled with Jenova. He'd marry her then. They'd find somewhere to go live, a nice little house, maybe near Sephiroth and Katy, so their kids could play with each other.

A smile stole across Zack's lips.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked softly, moving to walk closer now that she sensed that his mind had finally drifted from his fury. Her fingers slid between his.

Gladly, he clasped her hand, "Things," he replied, "Plans for the future. Don't worry, they don't include a lot of cats." She laughed softly, moving in closer to lean against his arm. "It's so quiet out here. Too quiet I think."

She nodded slightly, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "I agree. That feeling that something's not right keeps getting stronger the closer to town we get." He pressed his lips together, though her other hand stroked the skin of his arm lightly, tickling the hairs that grew there. "I wish we could go faster, but I know we'll be tired by the time we get there. We're already hasted..." And it was a good thing that Aerith had had those charms in her bag. Zack's bag had been left in the cavern, which meant they had no Ethers or healing potions.

Damn it all. Why hadn't Kyle been useful and picked it up? Oh, cause Kyle was a dumb fuck. Zack kept forgetting that little fact.

Forcing his fingers to unclench, he sighed, "Sorry, but this place really gets on my nerves. They're all fucking morons!" She caressed his arm gently.

"I know, but they're your morons. They'd kill themselves with stupidity if you left them alone too long," she offered with a faint smile.

Heaving another sigh, Zack shook his head, "Maybe it'd be better if they did. It'd clean up the gene pool."

For a moment, Aerith was silent, but her voice was calm when she spoke again, "They've got something going for them, you came from there, remember?"

Looking down, Zack walked in silence, stifling his suggestion that maybe he was adopted. She wanted to believe that they weren't all that bad and his stubborn insistence that they were stupid was only hurting her. He squeezed her hand instead. Lifting his head, he glanced back-

"Where's Kyle?"

Cold stole over him. He hadn't really meant for Kyle to just drop off the face of the earth! Not _really!_ Shit, was this a case of 'Watch what you wish for'?

Turning, Zack lifted both hands and cupped his mouth, "KYLE!" he shouted. The sound seemed muffled in the darkness, as if a hand had come down in the night and stifled it. No one answered.

Aerith moved closer, wrapping herself around one of his arms when Zack dropped them by his side again. "I don't like this..." she whispered fearfully. Ha. No kidding. Zack didn't like it either.

Something shifted the grass to their left. Immediately, Aerith let go of him, they both reached for their weapons. Silence fell again. Zack slowed his breathing though his heart still hammered in his chest, "Kyle, if you're fucking around again, this is NOT funny!" he called. "I'm gonna kill him. If he pops out of that grass I'm going to KILL him," he continued, muttering to himself as he shifted his stance slightly, bending his knees a big more, finding his balance, his center, checking his guard.

"Zack, Aerith," a voice from the grass murmured. "I found you!"

Zack nearly fell over with relief as Nanaki came padding closer into the light- which Zack had taken from Kyle and tied to his belt.

"Holy," he muttered, "You nearly got attacked! Don't creep around in the dark like that!"

Nanaki shook himself, "Sorry. I wasn't hiding from you, I was hiding from the monsters. There's hundreds of them in the forest. It's like something is calling them all... Did you find the monster you went after?"

Sighing, Zack clipped his sword back into place, Aerith did the same with her staff. "No," she replied before Zack could, "Kyle lied so he could try to romance me. We did find monsters though. Lots of them. We got out of the forest a few hours ago and were heading back to town the long way."

His tail swishing from side to side, Nanaki pondered this, but decided not to comment on Kyle's reasons, "Good thing, there's no way you would be able to get back alive going through the forest. But where is Kyle?"

Zack gave a shrug. Aerith clasped her hands together, "We don't know, we just noticed that he was missing a few minutes ago. Nanaki, help us find him?" The dog-creature nodded, lowering his nose to the ground and started back along Zack and Aerith's trail. The two followed close behind. It turned out that Kyle had left them perhaps five minutes before they realized he was gone, his path splitting off- heading straight towards the forest.

"The bloody IDIOT!" Zack hissed his opinion, "Has he no sense of self preservation? Probably not, probably thought the spiders would just go away."

Aerith spoke up then, "Or maybe he went out to fight them?" Zack looked at her, not understanding, "To prove that he could be better than you."

Rubbing his forehead, Zack felt sick, "He's a smart kid, you know, I just wish he'd USE his brains now and then. He always came up with the coolest things to do and plans for adventure and we always had fun whenever he joined the group, but he was always screwing up with girls, mostly by trying to steal MY girlfriends and I wish he'd just grow up a little and realize his strengths instead of dwelling on his weaknesses."

She smiled, "Sounds like something Sephiroth would say," she pointed out.

Giving a rueful laugh, Zack nodded slightly, "Yeah. That was the first lesson he taught us. 'Be aware of your weaknesses, but rely on your strengths. Don't go head on with an opponent that is bigger and stronger than you. If you're faster, stab him from behind.'" Zack swallowed. "How're you holding up?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine," her answer was a bit too quick, but to ask for a halt at this juncture would only allow Kyle a larger head start. They had to catch him before he got to the forest and got himself killed.

"Nanaki," he called, "Go on ahead and see if you can catch him. We'll keep heading in a straight line from here. If you can't find him, come back to us."

Giving a bark, Nanaki sped ahead and disappeared into the night. Reaching out, Zack caught Aerith's hand, pulling her down to a walk from their jog. "We'll keep moving, but have a cool-down walk. Tiring ourselves out when we're this close to the forest would be just as stupid as running into it untrained and horny." Pressing her lips together, Aerith gave a slight nod, accepting his decision. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

In the shadows ahead there was a growl and yelp, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground and rolling. "Nanaki's got him," Zack announced the obvious and broke into a run, catching up to find Nanaki with his teeth around Kyle's neck, but not pressing. "Are you stupid or something?" Zack asked as he approached, panting somewhat.

Aerith made her way over and shook her head at him, "Let me?" He gave a nod and she knelt beside Kyle, taking one of his hands. "Nanaki?" she asked and the cat-creature let go, sliding off to sit beside Zack. "Kyle, you do realize that running off on your own into the woods will get you killed, right? Nanaki said there's thousands of monsters in there-"

"You're telling me the DOG can talk?" Kyle pulled his hand from her as he sat up, rubbing his neck and the scratches he'd received in the short struggle. "Zack, get your damn dog trained better! It shouldn't attack people!"

Nanaki's tail twitched, ears folded back, "I'm not a dog. And yes, I do speak. If you wish to kill monsters for glory, there's more than enough to share with an entire tribe of hunters in those trees, but I truly do not suggest going in by yourself, nor even with these two, even if they are good fighters, they would be overwhelmed quickly. I would especially not suggest going in at night as that is the time they seem most active."

Kyle gaped. Aerith laid her hand on his shoulder, "Kyle, please, I would rather you didn't get killed."

"Well- it's my problem if I do!" he shot back at them all, eyes blazing with adolescent fury.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look around the area, on third thought, he unclipped the light and dropped it on Kyle's stomach and moved to step out of the light and roam nervously at the edge. "I know you're upset, Kyle, but you-"

"Upset!" Kyle interrupted Aerith, fuming and getting to his feet, "You have no idea what I've gone through! Rejected, time after time- if you don't want me to go in there then marry me!" Zack winced but kept his mouth shut. He just had to trust Aerith. "There's nothing you can get from Zack that I don't have better. I'm going to inherit my father's store, he's just going to get a shack, and only if his parents die. I could squash him if I sat on him- I can be a better fighter than him! I've got better friends and family connections than he does! I could move us to Midgar. We could open a chain of stores there. Sure, we'd have to start in the slums but we'd work our way up-" Aerith was laughing.

Slowly, she stood, picking up the light as she did, "I came from Midgar, I lived in the slums, and there's no working your way up from there. There's nothing to work up TO! I hate that place. I don't want money or family connections. I don't want someone who can fight and I don't care what he has. I care what he is."

Silence fell for a long moment and Zack looked back to see Nanaki with his teeth buried in the leg of Kyle's pants. Aerith continued, "Zack could be the poorest man in the world, but being with him makes me happy because he's not depressing to be around. He makes life interesting for those nearby by cutting up, or just smiling the way he does. Smile more, Kyle, try to enjoy life more. A friend of mine once said this: A relationship takes two. It may look like one is weaker than the other, but if they're not both strong enough to stand on their own then if one falls they'll drag the other down. It's a combination of strength that makes it possible. You see, Kyle, you can't rely on a woman to make you happy. If you can make yourself happy, then she will come to you and be happy with you. I can be happy on my own, but I like to be happy with Zack."

"We've got company," Zack warned softly. "Quick tutorial on sword fighting, use the sharp side to hit the damn things and keep moving. If they can't hit you they can't knock you down." He reentered the light, picked up Cloud's sword from the ground and brushed the dirt off it. "And take better care of this. It's a loan from a friend." He handed it to Kyle once more, then turned, watching as Aerith clipped the light to her belt and pulled out her staff. When Zack returned to the shadows, Nanaki followed.

This time, they were vaguely humanoid creatures with long arms and short legs. They screamed like banshees in the night, a bloodcurdling noise that only intensified as they were struck down.

* * *

Somehow, they had survived the night.

They were all exhausted beyond belief, but they'd survived and between attacks, Zack had managed to drill Kyle on a few more basics of the sword. The boy would never be as good as even Cloud, but it was enough to keep him alive. They came staggering into town from the south at mid morning, only to find the place deserted. There was blood in the streets.

Cold dread stole Zack's heart as he moved to his mother's house, tried to open the door, but found it barred from within, "MA!" he shouted, banging on the door, "MOM! Open the door!"

There was silence from within, but a moment later, he heard something scraping across the splintering wood floor and the door opened a crack, "Oh god- it's you Zack!" she breathed and withdrew, there were a few more scrapes and the door flew open completely. "You're alive!" she sobbed and threw herself on him. "I thought for sure you were dead! All the men left- they wandered out into the woods with hoes and axes and said they were going to kill the monster in there but they haven't come back!"

"Wait- woah!" Zack took hold of her shoulders, pushing her back and looking at her face, "When did that happen?"

She swallowed, "Last night, at sunset." Zack winced, Aerith moving closer to look at the scratches on the wall beside the door. "After dark, things... started howling in the night and banged on the doors and I got scared! I pushed the couch in front of the door and closed the shutters and hid in the cellar. I don't know if anyone else is alive," she sobbed, putting her face against his shoulder again and forgetting his grubby hands, he stroked her hair.

Aerith ran her finger over the scratch, then shook her head, "The Chocobo is dead, I think that's the blood in the street," she announced, "I'll go to the other houses and see if they're alright." Zack nodded and watched her go.

"Ma, think you could get breakfast going?" he asked. "We've had a pretty rough night. Kyle and I will get your house put back together, okay?" She sniffled and nodded, rubbing her face against his chest a bit before finally pushing away and climbing over the couch to get her normal routine started. Climbing in over the couch after her, Zack took hold of one end of the couch and picked it up, Kyle following with the other. The old piece of furniture was quite heavy, being solid wood beneath the cushions, it was amazing that his mother had moved it at all.

Moving around the house, Zack opened the shutters, letting the bright sunlight in, frowning at the dark clouds that were coming in from the west, it looked like a cold front. "We're in for a bumpy ride tonight," he muttered and Kyle came to look as well.

"Yah," he agreed, though it was a bit lackluster in tone.

Zack hadn't been expecting miracles, but at least Aerith had talked some sense into the kid. With a start, Zack realized... "When did I start feeling so old?" he muttered, shook his head and moved outside to get some firewood.

Aerith returned with half the ladies in town at her heels. "This is all that's left, the others weren't able to close up their houses good enough."

Giving a nod, Zack replied, "Kyle and I will take care of the bodies after breakfast." Kyle looked ill at the thought. The ladies invaded Ma's house, eerily silent for a large group of women who'd known each other since birth. It gave Zack the creeps, so he stayed outside, pulling the Chocobo's body out of immediate sight. Glancing over to his mother's shack, he saw the ladies leave one by one and return with cooking supplies and implements to help Ma with making breakfast for everyone. Good idea, pooling supplies. He'd set Kyle to that, the boy wasn't ready for corpses. Zack wasn't sure he was ready for corpses of people he'd known since he was born, but they needed proper burials and there wasn't anyone else to do it. At least, if they were mutilated, he could tell who they were by what house they lived in.

When the call went out that breakfast was ready, Zack found up their covered bucket of water for washing up in and did just that, wiping the monster blood from his arms and face, and on third thought, dunked his head in and flipped his soaked hair back, running his hands over it after. He'd have liked a nice hot shower like he'd used to get in the Tower at Midgar, but he wasn't likely to get that for a while. He did what he could with what he had currently available.

Reentering the house, he found that it was mostly a get what you can sit where you can type of deal, though Aerith had gotten him a plate already and handed it to him as he walked in. He gave her a tired smile, then on third thought, leaned close to peck a kiss on her cheek. She smiled in return, blushing faintly. Glancing around, he flicked his head for her to follow him outside again. She did.

"You think you could say the prayers for them?" he asked softly. A morbid thing for a young couple to talk about over breakfast, but he had to ask. "I think it would be appropriate... or something like that."

She didn't even pause in eating, but nodded. He found a sack of grain to sit on beside the house and patted the space beside him. Obediently, Aerith sat and heaved a sigh, staring ahead, or perhaps at the coming storm. Zack finally started eating, but found after a few bites that he didn't have much of an appetite. She spoke at last, voice sounding stronger, "I wish we could have gotten back in time..."

Swallowing, he shook his head, "Even if we'd turned around at the cave what could we have done to stop the guys from leaving? They've got this macho image to live up to around here. It's their everything even if none of them are very good at it." He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, his plate resting on his knee, swiftly being forgotten. "The way I see it... we've got two choices. We can't leave with things the way they are, that's for certain."

Aerith smiled at him. "So that leaves stopping whatever is calling these creatures and frightening them away, or taking all the survivors with us to Cosmo." His eyes roamed around the area, cold settling in his heart again. "I'd rather do both, seeing as how just chasing them off won't guarantee that they'll stay away."

Aerith set her fork down, "Eat, Zack," she said softly, "You need your strength." She leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. "I think I like option three: all of the above the best. What if this is some sort of move by Jenova?"

"In that case, can we make the monsters stop at all? We need Katy and Sephiroth for sure if it is Jenova," Zack replied and lifted his fork and plate to shovel a few bites into his mouth. Silence fell between them again. "And in any case, how will they find us here?" he added. "At least in Cosmo we'll have the cliffs all around to help us make a better stand against invaders."

Setting her plate aside, Aerith rubbed his upper arm slightly with one hand, shifting her head into a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "Yes, I'd feel safer in Cosmo as well. It's always been known for being... Connected with everything. And I'd like to see the Candle." She smiled faintly, "Hey Zack, when this is over, will you take me to the Gold Saucer?"

Unable to help himself, Zack grinned, looking down at her, "Of course," he agreed.

Lifting her head, she looked at his face, her hand moving to touch his stubbly cheek. Her cheeks had turned bright red, but after swallowing, she moved forward, placing her lips upon his, and stayed there, feeling him shift beneath her hands, his arms encircling her and their kiss deepening. At last, feeling dizzy and out of breath, they parted. "Zack- I," she took a breath, "I love you."

Feeling coy, he smiled, "I love me too, but I love you more." She burst into a laugh, putting her arms around his soggy shoulders, giggling against his neck. At least Lilly hadn't made a fuss about Zack being with Aerith during his stay, though she seemed vaguely disappointed. Zack was distracted enough not to notice. Tucking Aerith's head beneath his chin, he heaved a sigh. It was amazing how three small words could encompass so much feeling and meaning.

Kyle came around the side of the house and scowled at them. "Well, let's get to work."

Taking a breath of his own, Zack rubbed Aerith's back and she sat back, gave him an encouraging smile, and stood, heading off to help the women do some work. Zack stood, leading the way to the first of the houses that had been broken into. "Kyle," he started, then quickly revised his order into an option, "You can stay out here till I get the body covered. I'd like to get all useable supplies stacked up next to Ma's shack. It's not like Molly's going to be using them again." Kyle looked green but stood at the door as Zack continued in.

Zack was glad he'd gotten Kyle to stay out. He felt bile rising in his throat at the sight. Blood was splattered everywhere and though only her foot was visible in the shard of light that slashed in through the open front door, Zack could see the blank space in his Mako sight that depicted her exact position...s... Closing his eyes, he swallowed, then started to the far side of the room to get her favorite table cloth, spreading it on the floor, he collected the severed parts and set them gently on the cloth, then hoisted the majority of her body onto it, folding it over and tying it. "Okay, Kyle," he called.

Kyle entered, turning on his light and looking around the room, "Oh-" he gulped.

Zack cursed softly, moving to pick up the part he'd missed, "Sorry," he said softly and tucked the piece of scalp in with the rest. "I thought I'd gotten everything."

"How can you- stand ...to touch that?" Kyle asked, sounding like a ghost.

Taking a breath, Zack replied, "By knowing that I have to. I nearly made it into the war, it's something I would have seen anyway." Crouching and making sure the body was tied in the cloth firmly, he took up one end and started pulling it towards the door. "Get her food and anything else useful and take it to Ma's house, I'll head on to Kelly's place."

Numbly, Kyle nodded.

* * *

Shaking and tired, but convinced that he would have nightmares for the rest of his life, Zack finished dragging the last body into Gavina's cellar and closed the door firmly. It was one of the ones that had been secure during the invasion, but Gavina had offered it up for storage so that come night they wouldn't be torn into and eaten any more than they had. In return, Ma had said the old widow could come stay at their house in the cellar. They'd fit as many people in as they could, the rest were stuffed into Yivina's cellar. Zack, though he hadn't liked it, had suggested that Aerith stay with his mother while he went with Yivi to protect them in case monsters broke into the house above. She'd agreed and after only a second of hesitation, they embraced and shared a kiss before splitting up to their posts.

It was only a little past noon, but Zack needed sleep. Nanaki had accompanied Aerith, Kyle had joined Zack. After laying away for some time, Zack woke to the sound of people entering the hastily emptied out cellar. Sitting up, he rubbed his still unshaved face and blinked. "Time for duty?" he asked Yivi as she came to sit beside him.

Giving a sagely nod, she held out a cup of tea to him, "S'got my own special seasoning. Gives strength to brave warriors." He smiled into the cup and took a sip of the hot liquid, pulling his feet around to sit slouched with his legs crossed Indian style.

"Too bad you don't have any of those cookies that ward away boo-boos too," he added, getting a crinkling of her eyes in return.

She sat beside him, folding her arms around her bony old knees. "Never in my life had I thought this would happen," she whispered, eyes shining in the light cast from the gas lantern hanging from the ceiling as the others settled down and the trap door was barred. Kyle sat across the room, sipping tea as well.

He took a breath, "These are tough times. Things are stirring in the world that have been asleep for thousands of years." Zack paused, swallowing another gulp of the hot liquid, quickly coming fully awake and regretting it. "This place isn't safe, Yivi. Aerith and I want to take everyone left here to Cosmo Canyon, but I'm afraid that we won't even make the trip, considering the hoards out there. If we had more fighters to guard you all..." he shook his head. "And half the fight would be getting you ladies to abandon ship here."

Yivi's expression was solemn, "I'd rather leave than follow Molly, and I think my words are seconded by every other woman in this place."

More than a few heads turned their way and nodded. He should have remembered that no conversation was truly private in this town. "Glad to know that was the easy part," he replied and finished off his tea, setting the cup aside, hands grasping his ankles. "I know that Sephiroth isn't too far behind us, he said he'd come find us, but I'm not sure he'd be able to- Gongaga isn't the biggest place in the world."

"Best not to rely on his coming if you're not sure," Yivi replied, folding her legs down and sitting up straight. "We'll just have to break ourselves out of this."

A piercing wail broke somewhere above them. The women cowering down, clinging to each other and trying to be as quiet as possible as the cry went on and on. Zack swallowed, shifted, and finally stood up, taking up his sword, though he clipped it to his back, and began stalking around the room slowly. His movement drew their eyes, his apparent calm helped give them something to focus on. The strained breathing in the room eased as he continued to move, using the surge of adrenaline that washed through his veins as cry after cry sounded above like a baby getting twisted around and around like a rag being wrung out.

A hoarse shout from above caused a collective spasm, "YIVI!" She lifted her head, shifting slightly. The shout occurred again, fell into screaming.

Zack swallowed, gestured for the ladies to stay, "Lock it after me," he told them and headed up the ladder, slipping out quickly. The house was empty, but the walls were rattling. The shouting was just outside the door, the voice sounded like Yivina's husband.

Taking his courage and sword in hand, he unlatched the door. It flew open, Jimmy falling in, and scrambling further into the house, hot on his heels was one of the long limbed creatures from the night before. Zack swung his sword, barely an inch above Jimmy's head as the man went down, decapitating the creature in one swift move, the door, he slammed shut and braced with his shoulder, managing to latch once again. Jimmy curled up on the floor, sobbing.

Kneeling beside Jimmy, he grabbed the man's arm, pulling him across the floor bodily, knocking on the trap door into the cellar. It opened and he shoved the man in, falling in afterwards, shut and latched the door once more.

"Jimmy!" Yivi breathed and stumbled over, crouching beside him and taking his head into her hands, wiping blood from his face. "Jimmy! Look at me!"

Slowly, his eyes opened. "Oh god- Yivi! It's overrun out there!" reaching up with only one arm and a stump, he embraced her. "They're everywhere! We tried to get their master, but they chased us around and around and killed us one by one and I don't know-" he started coughing, blood splattering across her front, "Know if anyone else got away. I just thought about getting home!" He sobbed into her shirt as Zack kneeled beside the man, whispering the cure spell several times until the stump of the man's arm stopped bleeding and he seemed to be in less pain. Yivi helped him over to her pile of bedding and laid him there, wiping at his blood with the edge of her skirt.

A crash sounded out from above and Zack was glad that he'd insisted that their supplies be brought down into the cellars as well, even if it made for a very tight fit for everyone involved. The sound of things being destroyed above had the cellar in absolute silence and Zack turned down the light of the lamp to a dull glow so that it would not override his Mako sight. Standing at the foot of the ladder, sword ready, he waited, but nothing came.

At long last, the sounds began to die away. Zack closed his eyes, feeling the tension leave him as the earth began to wake up around them as the sun rose. Clipping his sword to his back, he reached up and unlatched the door. The others in the room held their breath, but after he climbed out fully then peered back down. "Things look clear, but give me a moment, lock it." He kicked the door shut again, then padded around the place, sword at ready. When something jumped out of the shadows at him, he reacted, slicing it cleanly in half. The gnomish monster writhed in pieces on the floor, screaming until Zack chopped its head off. Continuing his patrol, he finally stepped out of the broken house, the chimney had been their point of entry it seemed. He made his way over to Ma's house and kicked the door in when he found it halfway broken down already. Heading towards the door leading into the cellar, he breathed a sigh of relief to find it closed and whole. Quickly moving around the house, he found no other surprises, then knocked on the door.

A moment passed and he knocked again. It opened at last, Aerith, the one to answer. Clipping his sword, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply. She swayed when he placed her feet back on the floor, but grinned, "Well, that's a lovely Good Morning, I think I could get used to it," she breathed.

Zack laughed softly, "Same here, hey, everything's alright over at Yivi's, Jimmy showed up, minus one arm, but alive." This he called down into the cellar and heard a soft whoop of tired celebration before the ladies began exiting their hole.

"My _House!_" Ma cried.

Swallowing, Zack took Aerith's arm and walked with her back to Yivi's house, "Let's see what you can do with Jimmy. I cast cure on him more than enough times, but I'm not sure about how much good that did." She nodded and waited while he knocked on the trap door. It opened at last. "Coast is clear, everyone head over to Ma's place for breakfast."

They streamed out, Yivi helping her husband out last and Aerith took the man to the side and sat down with him, inspecting his healed wounds, shaking her head. "What you did was all that could be done," she said at last to Zack who waited nearby. "He'll need rest, certainly, but it's really up to him whether he lives." Jimmy looked at her with somewhat glassy and questioning eyes. "What I mean, is it's up to you whether you've got the determination to live. Are you just going to leave your wife to this?" Swiftly, he shook his head, and seemed to regret it afterwards. Aerith smiled, "Then you'll live," she told him and stood, letting Zack help the man to his feet and across the street to Ma's house.

All the ladies took their turn hugging him, asking him what had come of their husbands, brothers, and sons, but he had no answers, just that he'd ran and ran and hadn't looked back. He hoped they'd done the same. Zack sat on top of a cabinet, looking over the group as they stuffed themselves into the small confines of Ma's house.

Clearing his throat, he raised his voice. "We have a decision to make here," he called to them.

Expectant silence fell. Taking a breath, he looked from one to the next, meeting their eyes, one by one, until he had seen the souls of each of them. "We can't stay here. This is a siege and we don't have much in the way of supplies right now. I know that the General Sephiroth is going to find Aerith and I eventually, but I don't know when, nor how, so we can't rely on him and his help. We'll have to get out of this ourselves. Our original destination had been Cosmo Canyon, and that's where Aerith and I still intend to go, but the choice is up to you whether you'll come with us or not. If we decide on this, we'll have to leave immediately. Another night and those things will find our hiding places. Maybe once all this is over you can come back, bury the dead and restart life, but at this time, staying isn't really an option."

"But... the Canyon is such a long way away!" Lilly objected, "we'll never make it!"

Zack snapped his hand up, pointing at her, "Not with an attitude like that. Shinra was in a losing battle against Wutai, but they still won because they believed in the one who led them. Believe in Aerith and I, do what we say without question and we can make it." He took a breath, realizing what he'd just said, feeling his heart had climbed into his throat. Despite his fear, he looked at them all again.

Yivi stood, "I'm not staying," she announced. A few other women stood with her, and after a moment, they were all standing.

Giving a nod, he smiled faintly, "In that case, forget clothing or anything you just can't live without, we're packing food, and only what we can eat on the run and a weapon, whatever you think you can kill something with efficiently."

In two seconds, the room was empty of all but Ma and Aerith, Nanaki had escaped outside to lay in the shade. "That was a really motivating speech," Aerith murmured, giving a smile- one that was sympathetic rather than adoring. He took hold of her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I need your strength," he murmured softly.

"You have it."

* * *

Zack was tired beyond measure, but he still ran point with Aerith and Nanaki, ranging around the group after he pointed them in the direction of Cosmo- with Nanaki's help. A few ragged groups of monsters came at them from the forest, but the three fighters quickly dispatched them. The group moved at a ragged jog, but stayed together rather well, the slower ones getting helped along by the faster, the stronger ones along the outside with kitchen knives and cleavers at ready, packs of salted meat and raw vegetables on their backs. They were determined, and even continued running halfway into the night to put as much distance between themselves and the forest as they could. Zack, Aerith, and Nanaki took turns sleeping as did a third of the group, but their first night went with little incident.

He still had yet to shave, even four days on the road, none of them were the cleanest anymore though the rainstorm had done quite a bit to cut down the heat as well as stink of the group. They took to camping at midday, sleeping during the hotter hours, and taking off in the evening, simply keeping themselves in motion. Kyle had been caught explaining the tactic to Lilly, how if one wasn't standing still they were harder to hit. He'd started playing up the Warrior image more, with Cloud's sword strapped inexpertly to his back, the harness for it made for someone much smaller than Kyle. Vaguely, Zack was amused... but only just so. He hoped he'd be able to get Cloud's sword back after this. The boy would be upset if it got lost. At least it was getting some use.

As the days wore on, the Ancient Forest drew into sight and they cut straight west to start the winding track down into the canyon. As he sat on the bare dirt, Zack scratched his hairy jaw absently, heaving an exhausted sigh. Nanaki moved to crouch beside him. "Hey," the dog-cat... thing... started, "We're getting closer, perhaps another day or so before we hit the trail, but there's something following us. Something big. They've been chasing nonstop. At this pace, they'll catch up in a matter of hours."

Putting both his hands to his face, Zack gave a soft groan, "And running will only tire us out. Alright," he looked up at the noon sky, then stood, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Watch one starts, everyone else get some sleep." Without question, two thirds of the group bedded down on the bare dirt, swiftly falling asleep, being too tired to do anything else, even if they knew what was creeping up behind them. Zack watched as Aerith looked towards him, then got up from her spot and walked over, limping slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rubbing his arm across his forehead, he lowered his voice and moved away from the group, "They're coming. Get some rest, we'll need you in the battle." He turned and kissed her deeply, resisting the urge to cling to her and sob.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Only if you come too. We should be safe for a few hours. Come on." She pulled him back into camp and took a seat on the ground, pulling him with her. He hardly had the strength to resist and after a moment, she had his head pillowed on her breast, arms around his shoulders, her head on her pack. Despite the imminent danger he fell asleep.

He woke to Nanaki's cold nose in his ear and after sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Zack got to his feet and the three of them moved around, waking everyone up. "Everyone get something to eat," he told them once they were all awake, "Today's the day. Nanaki says they've been following us for quite some time and in the next hour they'll catch up. We'll get something to eat, then head on as far as we can go- pick our battle ground and set up." Zack didn't call it their 'last stand' he refused to think of it that way, but in his heart, he knew that was the name they'd given it. "Let's show them hell, huh?" he suggested with a grin.

Fierce determination met his attempt, but he'd led them out there, and they clung with tooth and nail to the hope that he'd lead them out. They finished their meal, then started out again, and within half an hour, they found a ten-foot tall ledge at the top of a hill to tuck their packs at the base of and begin setting out their defenses. An hour after that, as the sun was setting, the first monsters began appearing.

* * *

Vincent had been traveling across this new land he found himself in for more than a month now, he figured. He didn't really keep track of days the way normal people did. This world seemed to be full of some rather strange people, for he'd had to run away from mobs of little girls chasing him screaming his name more than once and after the fourth, he'd taken more care in how he traveled.

Mostly, he moved at night, actually finding himself glad that he didn't have to eat, otherwise things would be more than a little difficult. This world, though it didn't have the sulfurous smell of Mako reactors hanging in the air, looked like an expanded version of what Shinra had once planned. Everyone owning their own car, houses packed into postage stamp plots of land, and a little dog or two in fenced in backyards.

But this wasn't the Planet, this was some place called Earth where they were ruled by something called a Democracy that was supposed to mean that the people chose who ruled them, but they didn't really and it was a convoluted and insane scheme that Peter had tried to explain and Vincent had given up trying to understand after his third request for a repeat.

As a sort of public service, while trying to find a way back to his world, Vincent had taken to killing monsters that he at least recognized before they hurt anyone. He'd saved more than a few people like this, but never stayed long enough to hear them yammer at him- or more often than not, they screamed in terror. He didn't look THAT bad, did he? Lucrecia had always said he looked incredibly handsome. But then, she'd thought Hojo was handsome as well. Vincent wasn't really one to judge that sort of thing in other men, so he guessed Hojo wasn't that bad when he washed up...

He'd visited the strangest place one night, it had what looked like monsters on display in cages. Vincent wasn't sure of the purpose of that, except for archiving, but he'd stuck around to see what happened in the morning and found that parents took their children to see these creatures in cages and those children ran around shrieking at the tops of their lungs. Some of the monsters they even let the children pet them. What a strange place. He'd left around midday and headed across the roofs of buildings till he found a rather tall one to perch on the top of and observe traffic.

Despite the chaos of two worlds colliding people still seemed to be trying to carry on some semblance of normality. However, his search for monsters from his own world had led him to the most visible of all the creatures causing chaos and destruction; a young man who called himself Vassago, who carried a staff full of Materia and called upon summons to destroy cities. He seemed to like Ifrit the most. Thus, Vincent had begun following the trail of destruction.

His chase had led to a fast food restaurant that had been utterly destroyed. Vincent was sure even he didn't want to know the specifics, but he knew it was Vassago's doing. It simply seemed the type of thing he would do.

The beauty of this was that Vassago did not know he was being followed, and even though overt breakouts of destruction had all but stopped, he was still leaving a trail Vincent and his 'Pets' could follow. It wouldn't be long before he caught up with Vassago and the real chase would begin.


	18. Two Sides of the Same Coin

With the ledge at their backs, rocks for throwing stockpiled and ready for use as well as their knives sharpened, they ranged themselves into their troops. Zack stood with Aerith at the front, watching as the demented creatures slowly circled the hill, but refrained from attacking at that moment. A nervous silence fell as the enemy gathered in a milling hungry mob.

Zack shifted his stance, fingers lifting one at a time off the hilt of his sword, stretching them before resetting his grip, taking a deep breath and checking his own defenses. Aerith stood a step behind him, taking slow deep breaths.

Hearts pounding in their throats, the wives and daughters of Gongaga shuffled closer to each other, fear radiating off them like heat.

"FAAAIIIIAAAHHHH ONE!" The first few rows of monsters exploded in a wave of hair-curling heat. Zack blinked a few times, futilely trying to get the after images to go away. "FAAAIIIIAAAAHHH TWO!" the familiar voice shouted from somewhere... above them? Only his intense training kept him from turning to look back as the next few rows of monsters exploded. "FAIIAH THREE!" The next rows exploded and before the light had even gone out from the latest explosion the voice shouted, "CHARGE!"

Seven gold Chocobos sailed over Zack's head from the ledge above, light glittering off drawn swords, Sephiroth's silver hair caught the fire and sunset spectacularly as he rode into battle, bareback, as were the other six in a spearhead behind him.

A laugh burst from Zack's throat and he gave a shriek and charged after his First Class brothers. All hell broke loose with explosions further out in the mob giving proof that Katy was gleefully aiding, and among the eleven of them, the mob thinned out and broke off, turning to flee. Katy sent a bout of chain lightning after them, killing the last ones before they could get far.

Sephiroth reigned in his Chocobo, turned and paced it back towards Zack who stood bloodied and panting, but grinning from ear to ear. They gazed at each other for a long moment, before Sephiroth's eyes turned towards the women and their position. Finally, he looked back towards Zack and gave a salute with Masamune.

* * *

At long last, shaved and washed, Zack felt quite a lot more human than he had in weeks. He stepped from the room he'd been given in Cosmo Canyon, not one of the inn's rooms as those were full of refugees from other towns that had been sacked by monsters lately and Gongaga's plight wasn't an isolated event. He was sharing a room with Cloud, Curt, and Wren. The room next to them was taken by Lloyd, Perrie, and Morda. Sephiroth and Katy had the room after that, shared with another couple that were native to the canyon.

Glancing down the hall, Zack found that the doors to those rooms were open, but no sounds of voices came from them. Instead, he made his way down the other direction, heading for the steps. His SOLDIER First Class zip-up tank top and loose black pants had been replaced by a hip length tied loose shirt of pale green with long sleeves, loose pants left to hang free over his battered but still serviceable SOLDIER boots.

As he stepped out onto the stairs and headed down them, he found that there wasn't anyone in the halls. Finding this incredibly odd, he continued down and finally stepped out into the fresh air of the morning. It became apparent where everyone had gone at once. They were partying around the candle, doing so quite loudly, and had the look of intending to continue for the rest of the day. As he appeared at the top of the steps, a cheer went up and his group of refugees threw confetti into the air, rushing up the stairs to hug him and pull him down into the party.

After swirling around for maybe five minutes, dizzy from the rush of excitement and getting twirled from one woman to the next, he found his hands suddenly taken by Katy's. Breaking into an even wider grin, he hugged her tightly. "We were so worried about you!" he shouted above the din.

She laughed, "So Aerith told me! I feel special!" His eyes trailed down to her rather close fitting dress, biting his lower lip. Removing one of her hands from his, she snapped her fingers at him, pointing upwards, towards her face, "Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry', Zack. It's better this way. I wasn't ready, Seph wasn't ready, and it was deformed by Jenova. Sephiroth saw it- and keeps having nightmares. It's OKAY! Really! We'll try again later when everything's settled down." She shook her head and pulled him through the crowd, having a rather interesting knack for slipping through crowds, finally stopping him at a table with scatterings of food across it. "Here, have some breakfast while there's still some left!"

Nodding, Zack took up some tidbits into his hands and munched as she moved off to the side where Sephiroth stood propping up the wall. Once again, he was dressed in black, but had left Masamune elsewhere for the day. He wore a sleeveless high collared shirt with white rolled edging along the collar and down the front where it buttoned with old fashioned bone buttons. His pants were long and loose fitting black and for once, he was seen without his trusty uniform boots, instead, he was wearing a pair of ankle boots, folded down. They too were, unsurprisingly, black.

"Hey! What're you doing over here, Seph! Take your girl out for a dance!" Zack admonished.

Sephiroth looked down at the ground briefly with a shy smile, "Ah, I don't dance," he replied, then shook his head, revealing that his hair was braided and tied at the end with a black ribbon. Katy laughed, "Neither do I, so it's alright." She latched onto Seph's arm firmly, sliding her fingers between his. "Not for lack of trying, of course, I just get too embarrassed!" She giggled against Sephiroth's shirt. After a moment, she looked between the two men, then scampered off into the crowd, disappearing within seconds.

Zack stared after her a moment, then asked, "Where'd she go?"

Shrugging, Sephiroth replied, "Maybe to the restroom? I don't know, somewhere else to let us talk, probably."

Taking a breath, Zack sighed and nodded. "They worship me like I'm the hero of the day, yet you're the one that saved our asses..." he mused, then blinked as Sephiroth's hand settled on his shoulder.

"It's because you led them there to get saved. We came here first, looking for you, but when we were told you hadn't arrived yet, we turned and headed back out to hunt you down. There was only one place left I could think of that you might go, but Katy ended up leading us to your little battle." Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, "She begged me to let her say charge. I didn't know she was going to start blowing things up too."

Laughing as well, Zack shook his head, "As enthusiastic as ever, I take it. But seriously, I don't deserve the credit for that. We were going to die there..."

Seph's hand squeezed his shoulder gently, "No. The battle was still won, and you were in charge of picking the place where it would be fought." Zack opened his mouth to protest again, but Sephiroth lifted a finger, "Don't argue with me." The dark haired young man let his breath out in a sigh.

"In any case, what now? Are we done with the rescue missions yet?" Zack asked instead.

Letting his hand fall from Zack's shoulder, Sephiroth sighed, "I don't know. I don't think so. There's a lot of little towns all around this continent that are probably in danger from the invading hoards of monsters. It would only be fair to ride to their rescue as well."

Quirking a brow, Zack looked out across the mass of dancers bouncing around cheerfully to the rhythmic drumbeats that boomed deep in his bones. "Just us, or who else?"

Sephiroth tipped his chin up, looking at the sky, lips quirking faintly before he spoke again, "Katy called us the Seven Knights of Final Fantasy, or something like that. But I suppose we'd be Eight... that is if you wished to join."

Giving a bark of a laugh, Zack shook his head, "You can't seriously think that I would drop out on you now! Not after all this. No, Jenova's not dead yet. Any idea on where to hit at her from?" Sephiroth shook his head and Zack continued, "Ah, well maybe we'll figure something out as we go along. Unless Katy knows." Again, Sephiroth shook his head. Licking his lips, Zack fell silent for a moment, thinking of... nothing.

The same seemed to be going through Sephiroth's head, for he too didn't break their silence until perhaps a full minute later and the rhythm of the drums had changed. "Katy wants some sort of uniform for our Knights to wear." His lips quirked, "Think you could suggest it to Aerith? She might be able to come up with something better than what I was thinking of."

"And what were you thinking of?"

Sephiroth shrugged somewhat, "Just some black coats or something," he glanced down as Zack got the joke and laughed. "Go enjoy your party, Zack, Aerith is over by the Candle. She's wearing Something Red. I think you'll like it." Giving the General a long hard look, Zack headed off into the crowd.

* * *

The group sat at a large round table in one of the communal dining rooms, though there was only their dinner occurring at that table at the time. Sephiroth sat with Katy at his right hand, Zack on his left, Aerith beside him, Cloud beside her, and Curt, Wren, Lloyd, Perrie, and Morda following that. Aerith was excitedly passing sketches of uniforms around the table, having taken to the project with a ferocity that was quite frightening. Katy, of course, had helped on the artistic side, drawing a male and female version of each of the outfits. Sephiroth tactfully held his vote, just to see what the men would choose for himself, for he was in the opinion that anything Katy and Aerith had created would probably look the best on him and Zack. Ah, the biases of ladies. It was quite an interesting thing to watch.

"Katy and I tried to incorporate some armor into the designs as well. Enough to protect what's vital but not weigh too much," Aerith started with, flipping through the pictures, holding one up, "We decided to go with black and silver for all the designs because they're neutral colors and don't clash with anything."

Curt snorted a chuckle into his wineglass. Lloyd actually had the gall to say something, "It's also what Sephiroth's known for." He gave a meaningful look towards Katy who just smiled.

Wren shrugged, "So? We follow him anyway."

Lloyd shook his head, "I just don't see why we need a uniform anyway." He glanced towards Sephiroth who was obviously not paying attention. "Indulging your girl, huh?"

Sephiroth looked towards Lloyd, putting on an innocent expression. Katy was giggling, "Actually, if we're gonna be running around saving the world, we should at least look the part, right? Also, need some sort of symbol for regular people to see and go 'Oh, hey! That's someone who might know what's going on' no matter how many people we have join our group. Anyway!" she interrupted the banter and explained with. "As for the black, it wasn't just because of Seph, black doesn't show dirt. We could have had you all in white, but after a week and you'd be whatever color the current landscape was. The silver trim is just to offset your manly features so you guys can get some girlfriends too."

Grumbling, Lloyd subsided and turned his attention back to his dinner, occasionally looking at the pictures. "Why the coats though?" he asked again.

"Cause," Aerith replied evenly, "Who knows what sort of weather we might be traveling in. You can remove them and still be fully dressed."

Katy spoke up again in defense of her artistry, "Besides, some critters spit needles or people with arrows and stuff that could get caught up on the fabric and help protect the back of your legs cause we can't really put armor plating there, that'd be uncomfortable to sit on."

Morda smirked, speaking with his mouth full, "'sides, looks neat." Katy pointed with a nod of agreement.

Somehow still managing to eat though she was doing most of the talking, Katy added, "Distraction tactic as well, we could have had you all in red scarves or something, but I don't think you'd appreciate that. AND! They're split in the back for Chocobo riding."

Lloyd, flipping threw a few of the drawings, "What's with the spikes on this one?" he waved it.

This time, Katy had no explanation other than, "Seemed like a good idea?"

Perrie flipped to that drawing as well, "Looks rather... evil." To this, Katy flashed her innocent smile.

Silence fell as the men looked over their options, "So, Lloyd, if you HAD to choose one of these, which one would you not mind walking around in?"

Lloyd looked them over again, frowning slightly, "And what are theses boots made out of?"

Aerith spoke this time, "Leather, softened leather for movement but still strong enough to provide protection."

Licking his lips, Morda spoke up again, this time swallowing before he spoke, "Sephiroth, what's your vote for?"

Noncommittally, Sephiroth replied, "Its up to you, I really don't care."

"What about you two?" Perrie pointed at Cloud and Zack, "You guys haven't said anything."

Cloud, who had been busy eating, but looking at the drawings spoke before Zack could, "I kinda like this one," he flashed one of the pictures.

Zack, looked at the picture and nodded, "I agree with him. Besides, the girls would look really cute in that one."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Of course," he muttered but took a closer look at Zack's vote for the female version of the outfit, raising his brows. "Is that a corset?"

"Sort of," Katy replied, "It's not meant to be tight. It's our torso armor, since we don't have the upper body strength to haul around chest plates like you do. Those are made out of hard leather with small cloth panels on the sides for breathing. The ties on the front are how we'll get into them. The clothes underneath the armor are supposed to be light fabrics and they're pretty basic. There's a tank top for hot days, and a long sleeved shirt for cold and the pants are loose. These are all in black. We thought of making a dress-up version of the uniforms as well, for important stuff where we have to look nice, but I can't think of anything that we might end up needing to look nice for, so we'll just go with this for now."

Frowning, Lloyd tipped his head to the side, "And which one do you like?" he asked Aerith and Katy.

Aerith shrugged, "The corset is standard, we're wearing that no matter what, the under clothes are standard for all of them, it's mostly the coat and boots that change, so we don't really care."

"Well I like this one," Curt stated, tapping the one Zack and Cloud had voted for. Wren and Morda, after a quick study of it nodded and Perrie waved a hand to show that he didn't care. Lastly, Lloyd sighed and muttered his agreement.

All eyes turned towards Sephiroth. He looked at the picture, shrugged, sipped his wine and smiled, "Looks fine to me."

At last, with their uniform decided upon, Katy brought up the next thing she thought was important, "Okay, can't call you the Seven Knights of Final Fantasy anymore, so we need a new name."

Sephiroth took another sip of his wine, glancing around the table as he did so. "From Seven to Ten," he said softly, gaining their attention immediately. Setting his glass down, he looked at each of them. "Quite an accomplishment, I think," he added. "We'll stick with something simple, however. Perhaps The Slayers?" Katy burst into a giggle at that, shaking her head and giving a shrug. Apparently, it had been some inside joke between them, for he too shook his head, "No, we will be known as SCYTHE." His lips quirked as the connotations of the name dawned on them all and one by one, they nodded.

"We've got a few choices to make at this point," Sephiroth continued, glancing at Katy who nodded and pulled out copies of a map of the region, handing them around, she'd had to draw them by hand, which was a pain, but she'd managed to do it with some homemade light boxes and the original map those in the Canyon had stored away. Once the maps were distributed, Sephiroth continued as if it were a full blown meeting up in the Tower. "There are several small towns near by that are in danger, or have already been overrun. Picking which one to go to the aid of first will be our first choice here."

Pausing, he glanced around again, "But before that, I believe a full explanation is due. The current situation is... partially my fault, having something to do with my death and revival." He'd pondered letting Katy explain her part of the whole beginning of the mess before dinner, but after contemplating that a moment, he decided not to. She blushed and stuttered and repeated herself when she got nervous and public speaking was bound to make her nervous. She'd told him everything anyway- or at least most of everything. There was one thing she still refused to tell him though, and that was how she knew everything. She wouldn't lie, but she also wouldn't say. He began with his dreams and filled them in on the more important things from the end of the Wutai war and on.

Not even Zack and Aerith had heard everything, for Katy had been in contact with him longer than they had been with her. At last, he had them up to date on everything and stopped for another sip of wine. Katy was grinning, "So you pretended to be a pirate to save me?" she asked, having heard nothing of this before.

Leering at her, he put on Ol' Stef's voice once again, "Aye, me Lovely!" he dropped an arm around her shoulders and licked her cheek, which made her squeal with giggles and wipe his spit off her face.

The others laughed as well, and Sephiroth straightened, and put Ol' Stef's personality aside for the time being. If Katy wanted a pirate later, in private and maybe even in the nude, he'd let Ol' Stef out to play again, but this was business. Morda cleared his throat, "Right, so our real objective is to get this bitch Jenova before she destroys this world and moves on to..." he paused, recalling the name of Katy's planet, "Earth?"

Sephiroth nodded.

Lloyd spoke up then, "Then we'll need to flush this Jenova out of her hiding place. Who's she chosen as her new avatar if Sephiroth was taken from her? Someone powerful, one might assume."

Katy had been looking down at the table for quite some time, fingers tracing idle patterns. Perrie spoke up, gesturing towards her, "Let's ask our Oracle then."

She lifted her eyes, "I'm afraid I don't know. My knowledge was limited to a certain line of events that I've thoroughly derailed." She sighed, "I begin to wonder if maybe the original line of fate was perhaps the better one to follow... fewer deaths all around." Frowning, she stopped herself from following that train of thought and switched, "But we're stuck with this one, and whether Cloud was the one who destroyed Sephiroth in the end or not, Jenova would have turned her sights towards Earth and Cloud would have been powerless to stop it." She gave an apologetic smile towards Cloud who looked nervous.

"Wait- you mean... _I_ was the one that was supposed to stop Crazy Sephiroth?" he protested in shock.

Grinning, Katy nodded, "Yep! See, I told you you're capable of great things, given the right motivation. See, in that version of things, Nibelheim was burned down completely, Vincent was not awoken-" she stopped.

"Vincent! Oh shit! Where IS he?" her eyes turned towards Zack.

Licking his lips, Zack shrugged, "He stayed in Nibelheim, seemed rather disinclined to move last I saw him."

Sephiroth raised his voice in question, "So would Vincent be the new Avatar?"

"He might, he's powerful," she paused, glancing around the table, "You should know though... it's sort of a coin toss as to whether he or Hojo is your father. They both were in love with the same woman; Lucrecia." She nibbled her lower lip, "Rather odd that I look just like her too." Once more, she smiled, "But! I know for a fact that I'm not her, but I would like to take you to her tomb, Seph." He paused, then nodded agreement, this was definitely new information. "Aaaanyway," Katy stated, she had a way of slurring her words sometimes, drawing out vowels. "I'd really rather not have to kill Vincent, he's had a tough time of it. He was Hojo's first experiment with Jenova's cells, he's more than a little changed by it. He turns into demons."

Sephiroth raised his hand, interrupting her, "Back on subject, what was supposed to happen after Nibelheim?"

Giving an Oh, Katy jumped back into a recount of what had nearly happened and how five years was supposed to have passed, Zack and Cloud made into Sephiroth's clones, Zack busting them loose and getting shot to death just outside of Midgar and Cloud taking the sword and Zack's personality and what memories he could scrape together through his Mako fogged senses and managed to get found by Tifa. Cloud's face was bright red as Katy continued on and finally ended with the final fight between Cloud and Sephiroth in Cloud's head and their narrow escape.

"Wow," Morda finally said, "Kid must be something awesome if he's got the potential to beat Sephiroth."

Katy smiled, "I'm glad they're both on my side," she said cheerfully. "And I'm glad I got to meet Zack, and save Aerith."

Lloyd spoke up once more, "So how do you know all this."

An expectant silence fell. For a moment, Katy stared at him. Sephiroth closed his eyes as he saw her drawing a breath, that coy smile falling upon her lips, hand lifting one finger. She was going to say it- he JUST knew it!

"Sore wa himitsu desu yo!" Yep, she'd said it. Once again, the source of her information was a _secret_ that she refused to divulge.

Sephiroth sighed. "I'd suggest no one ask that question again, I'm tired of hearing that answer."

Zack laughed softly, "Yeah, I think I'd get tired of it after the third time."

She pouted, "Aww, but it's so fun to say. It's pretty much the only thing I know in you guys's language! Except Arigatou and gomen and konnichiwa!"

Aerith giggled at this, "You know 'Flowers' too." Zack snickered at that, and all out laughed as Katy started repeating nearly word for word one of Aerith's lectures on not playing with the fire Materia and blasting dirt clods across the flowerbeds. Taking a breath and a sip of her water Katy returned to the topic. "There is another thing we can do to ensure that Jenova's plot is foiled. The Black Materia needs to be secured. This will keep it out of Shinra's hands as well. We'll need Cait Sith for that, simply because Jenova has plenty of lackeys to waste on getting that thing. I'd suggest getting it before she thinks of it."

Curt spoke up at last. "I like holding all the cards," he stated. Wren nodded in agreement.

"So that's more choices," Sephiroth pointed out and sighed, "So many things that need done and not enough people to do them." Leaning forward, he put an elbow on the table, resting his chin in it, the other hand pushing his emptied plate aside.

Katy lifted a finger, "Ah, you forget, there's plenty of people here. All they would need would be some leader to take them off to those towns for the investigation and liberation and whatever else needed to be done there. We may be able to completely bypass Cait Sith by getting some toy of our own to pilot and send in to do the puzzles on the temple and bring it back, though I'd rather have more than just a few people standing guard when we get it and bring it back here. Lessee," she murmured, "Lucrecia's cavern isn't mandatory, finding Vincent is," she paused, looking at her map, "However, her cavern is along the way to Nibelheim, so that's two birds with one stone."

Perrie added his two cents at last, "Have Cloud handle the rescue missions here, we five will go to get the Black Materia, and Sephiroth'll take the rest of the group up to Nibelheim. We meet back here once we finish."

Sephiroth pondered this arrangement, glancing down to Katy who nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me, just remember, if you lose the Black Materia, its okay, we've still go the White. Meteor CAN be stopped. If you lose it, retreat back here." Her eyes lit and she sat up, slapping the table with one hand, "Oh- even better... Strategic loss! Let's GIVE it to her! It's a viable plan of action listed in the Guide to Being an Evil Overlord."

They gaped at her, but Sephiroth gave a chilling smile as well, "Yes, perfect way to find out where she is."

"Um... question, are we good or evil then?" Lloyd asked, but was ignored.

Wren spoke up, interpreting where Lloyd had gotten hung up over a triviality, "Ah, are those our orders then? GIVE Jenova the Black Materia?"

Giving a nod, Sephiroth fleshed the plot out verbally, as it was something he would have done if he really wanted the Black Materia, and Katy had already said he would have done it to Cloud in the other version of events. "Lead one of her lackeys there, let them waste their time and lives doing the puzzles, put up a token fight for it, then retreat and follow. Once the Materia reaches its destination, send a messenger back here for the rest of us."

The five SCYTHE members gave a simultaneous salute and "Yes sir". Curt, however, frowned slightly, leaning forward on his elbow, raised hand holding his wineglass, "So when do we leave?"

Aerith broke in at this point, "Not before you've got your new uniforms!"

"Spiffy COOL new uniforms!" Katy enthused.

"Ah, Katy, at least use words we can understand? That word 'Spiffy' did not translate," Sephiroth temporized her bouncing with.

She shrugged, "Spiffy is just Spiffy; a slang word for something amazingly Nifty and superliscious and stupendously godly in its way of trendiness."

He winced, lifting a hand to stem the high-speed flow of non-translatable words, "Okay, enough, Katy." Sephiroth eyed her a bit, "You enjoy confusing us, don't you?" She smiled, closing her eyes and lifted a finger. "NO! Don't say it!" he covered his ears, glaring at her. Aerith laughed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger suggestively.

* * *

Katy lay on her back in the tub full of steaming hot water, arms dangling out the sides as the water lapped around her neck. She sighed in pleasure, as this was the best bath she'd ever been in. It was always hot, and always full and she could drown herself in it if she was so inclined. She wasn't but it was nice to slide down beneath the water from time to time and rinse her face off. The lady she and Sephiroth shared their room with said that the waters in the bath had minerals that did wonders for skin. Katy just liked being warm.

Her eyes drooped shut briefly, but opened halfway when she heard someone pull the curtain aside a bit. A second later, Sephiroth stepped in, looking her over slowly. Lifting a foot and wiggling her toes at Sephiroth, she smiled, "There's enough room for two in here," she commented suggestively.

Coming to crouch next to her, he placed one hand on the edge of the tub, looking at her face. "Well... if you want me to." He sounded a bit nervous. It would be the first time they had been naked together since-

Katy closed her eyes, then opened them again as having them closed only made it worse. "Yes," she whispered. Standing, Sephiroth stripped and climbed into the tub with her, crouching in the water between her feet. Watching him, she offered a faint smile, "Why're you sitting so far away?" she sat forward, scooting in the tub to drape herself on his shoulders. "Seph- I have to admit that what he did FELT good physically, but it makes me sick, knowing he touched me in ways that I only ever wanted you to. Seph, make me feel good. Reclaim me, wash away the filth he left. I'm yours in mind and soul, he only stole my body for five minutes."

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her neck, then leaned out of the tub briefly to pull something from the pocket of his pants. She looked down, blinking as he accidentally pulled out two objects, the second object, which was a piece of paper, caught her eye. "Hey! That's that piece of paper I found at the dirt hills!" she exclaimed, having spent hours studying the writing (when she should have been paying attention in class), daydreaming about what it might say.

Sephiroth smiled at her, "Yes," he said softly, "It's the wish I sent out only a few days before the end of the war." He held a rope necklace in his hands and tied it around his neck, pulling his hair from beneath it.

Her eyes widened, "Your wish? What does it say?" she could barely breathe as she clung to his chest, fingers digging in slightly in her excitement of finally finding out what it said- and the fact that it was his too!

For a moment, Sephiroth looked sad, but then smiled, "It says... I wish for love."

Staring at him in shock, Katy whispered, "You're kidding, right?" he shook his head, "Wow, isn't that luck for you!" she laughed, sliding her hands up and around his shoulders once he settled his around her again. "Now, what's with the necklace? I mean, it's very cool, but I didn't know you liked wearing jewelry."

His fingers caressed her face, tipping her chin up. "It's a charm, this world's version of Earth's condoms." Giving an 'oh' of delight, Katy melted into his kiss.

"I hope, though, that you won't be opposed to wearing a ring someday?" Katy asked somewhat pointedly after the kiss.

"You're talking too much," he told her instead of answering and kissed her again.

* * *

Things had calmed down in the Canyon as Cloud got to work on marshalling volunteers into troops to go liberate the nearby towns from the monsters. All versions of their new uniforms were completed in fairly short order, except the as yet uncreated dress version, but the men all seemed happy with it, so Katy was quite pleased. The problem with crowding was quickly being sorted out as the residents of the Canyon delved deeper into the cavern systems within the cliffs, making rooms and places for their new residents to reside in.

Katy, deciding to take a short walk, stepped out of the village, headed to a less crowded area of the canyon. Aware of the dangers of being alone, Katy had invited Aerith and Zack with her, though she actually did have a goal in mind for this walk and came to a stop. Closing her eyes, she reached for the Planet, which answered immediately. The ground around Aerith began glowing as well, but not as brightly as the earth Katy stood upon.

The light faded; the strands of blue-green light sinking back into the ground. She turned and smiled at her companions, "They'll be here in just a moment."

They didn't have to wait long before three gold Chocobos came trotting down the trail, coming up to Katy and butting their heads against her somewhat playfully, crowding in close as she gave them greens and petted their necks. "Zack, here's your new mount," she said, introducing Zack to the largest of the three. She touched the middle sized one, "Aerith, here's yours. And this one," she rubbed the final bird's face, digging her fingers into the feathers and scratching gently, "I'll call him Beltoren."**8**

Beltoren gave a wark, perhaps of approval and she moved, pulling herself up onto his back with a soft creaking of the leather she wore, nudging him in the sides with her knees.

Riding back into town on their Chocobos, they quickly arrested the attention of those nearby. An applause erupted, to which Katy grinned, looking back at Aerith, "I think we got the effect we were looking for!"

Aerith laughed, looking slightly demonic in black, her pink ribbon replaced by a black one, her White Materia set into a sterling silver and black lace choker, the pearl-like globe hanging in the hollow of her collarbone. Zack grinned as well, riding easily on his bird, back straight, sword gleaming from its clip on his back. Katy had been gifted by Curt a pair of silver guns, which hung from holsters on her hips. "You need something visible" he'd said. She was touched.

Dismounting at the stable, Katy led her bird in to join the others and introduce them all. Zack got his bird fed and watered, then left, but Aerith remained, leaning against the door of the stall. "You seem unusually quiet, Katy..."

Blinking, Katy lifted her head, looking into Beltoren's eyes, her fingers sliding through his feathers. "I've just been thinking... about everything I've changed and started in motion, what I've lost and gained and wondering if it's all really worth it. Cloud could have saved the world, if it was just this world in danger. But it wasn't. If I hadn't stepped in and messed things up, what would Jenova and Sephiroth have done different?"

Aerith's sigh filled the silence, "Katy, you've said it yourself before, it's over and done with."

Pushing her lips into a smile, Katy continued, "I've also been thinking about my son, and Sephiroth and I, and SCYTHE... I decided his name is Galen. Sephiroth didn't think much of my naming him post mortem, but it's important to me. I don't want him to always be 'The One We Lost'." She swallowed, trying to ignore the stinging in her hot eyes. "And Sephiroth- he's happy the way we are now, but I don't want to be his slut. I love him, I know he loves me, even if he's never said it, but I want... something material to show for it. Maybe I'm just being stupid but I want a damn ring."

Opening the stall door, Aerith stepped in, putting her arms around Katy's shoulders. "I know what you mean," she murmured softly. "I know Zack loves me too, but he gives me flowers now and then just to remind me. It's silly, but I always feel better when he does."

Taking a breath, Katy moved her hands to clasp Aerith's arm, sniffling slightly. "Thanks... if only I could get that through to Sephiroth. He finally bought into the contraceptive idea- but only AFTER I'd gotten pregnant once. He's so thickheaded sometimes."

"So about SCYTHE, are you worried, or is it some premonition you're having?"

Katy smiled a bit wider, "No, nothing like that. I've got an overactive imagination is all, I'm just wondering how long we'll last... will SCYTHE become some well known power in the world that works for justice and stuff like that or will we break up after Jenova's gone and go our separate ways. I think it'd be cool to see it live on after us."

Aerith laughed softly and squeezed Katy gently, then let go, stepping back as the Cetra girl turned to face her. "I'm sure it will. If it's not Jenova, then there will be something else that this world will need protection from. I think we'll have quite a lot to do between these two worlds."

Giving another smile, Katy nodded. "Its kind of... fun to be out adventuring." Aerith laughed with her and they moved out of the stall. Swallowing, Katy glanced around quickly. "I guess... since we've diverged so much, I can tell you..." Aerith went still and quiet, getting the impression that it was something monumental. Biting her lower lip, Katy turned halfway away, looking around carefully before lowering her voice and whispering, "You guys keep asking how I know everything... how so many people know so much about you." Closing her eyes and looking down, Katy dropped her voice lower, "It's because on Earth, you're all a video game." Keeping her eyes lowered, Katy swallowed, "I think it best to tell you guys one at a time, before someone else tells you and frightens you. I tried my best to change things for the better, save those who were important. God, Aerith, you see? I'm not an oracle or anything, I just..."

"You're a Cetra."

Lifting her eyes, she met Aerith's gaze. "You're not mad?"

Aerith's lips quirked, "No, you gave us our own paths to follow, you gave me a future past the next five years, you gave Sephiroth a life of his own to live- freedom. You gave Zack his life as well, and saved Cloud's family and hometown, and Tifa's and you're saving the planet from five years of Shinra- and maybe more!" Her hands rested on Katy's shoulders, squeezing. "No, I'm not mad. Maybe when I first met you, I would have been frightened that so many people knew so much about my life, but now... it just doesn't matter. I've changed since then."

Katy pressed her lips together, licked them, then nodded. "Thank you."

Nodding, Aerith smiled serenely. "You're just as blind as all of us here, but I still trust you. Now, it's lunch time and I didn't get much breakfast." Katy laughed softly and nodded. Together, they headed out of the stable.

* * *

Cloud was a bright boy, but he just didn't understand tactics quite the way Sephiroth did, and he nearly wanted to stay and take over the missions to save the towns instead of leaving it to the blonde. But, Cloud understood enough to be able to just outnumber the monsters if he couldn't use the terrain to his advantage or anything like that. He'd just have to make sure Cloud could defend himself enough to survive, and even that didn't take as much time as he thought it would have.

So he was left, sitting in the tavern's common room, hands folded in front of his mouth, contemplating the half empty glass of beer on the table before him. On a whim, he closed one eye, stared at the glass, switched to the other eye, watching it seem to flip from one side to the other. Zack flopped down into the chair opposite of him. "Wow," the dark haired man stated with a laugh in his voice. "Are you drunk or just really bored?"

Opening both his eyes, Sephiroth looked at Zack, "Bored," he said at last. "There something you need?"

Zack hesitated before nodding, "I'm just concerned about something. Maybe it's not any of my business, and yeah, maybe you've got it in hand, but I just don't see that anything is really happening and I was just-"

"Out with it."

Swallowing his words, Zack nodded, "Yeah. When are you going to get around to marrying Katy? At least ask her now and have the ceremony later."

Sephiroth sat up, frowning faintly, "She keeps saying something about that, but is it really that important?"

Quirking a brow, Zack folded his arms, "She was right about the contraceptive, wasn't she? Look," he shifted on the bench, placing his hands edgewise on the table, "It's important to her. Girls don't say the same thing over and over if it isn't important to them. At least ask her now, before it's too late. You love her, right? You want to be with her for the rest of your life, right? You want to protect her, right?" With every question, Sephiroth's shoulders hunched a bit more. "Then marry her."

"Fine, I'll ask her," the General muttered at last and started to get up.

Reaching out across the table, Zack caught Sephiroth's sleeve. "Woah! Wait a second! This can't be a spur of the moment thing! Proposals just don't work like that!"

Sephiroth fell back to his seat and scowled, "Oh? And how do they work?"

* * *

The night air was slightly chill up on the heights, but the air was delightfully clear. Katy, still dressed in her SCYTHE uniform was seated at the Candle, contemplating the flame with her glasses folded in her lap. Though the flame was a blur in her sight, she was completely focused on how it somewhat came into focus when her pupils dilated and shrank somewhat randomly.

Sephiroth stood in the shadows, watching her, his heart fluttering in his chest, though he wasn't sure why. Zack had promised that things would turn out just the way he described them. Moving closer, Sephiroth crouched beside her, "Katy," he stated softly, "Could you come with me a moment?"

She blinked, looked at him, then nodded, putting her glasses on and getting to her feet. She really did look good in her uniform, they'd been right about black and silver looking good on everyone too. The jacket and boots the men had decided upon had been an ankle length affair with a split down the back, which was indeed useful when mounted, belted around the waist by a wide stomach-guarding piece of thick leather with silver studs and buckle. The collar of the jacket was an inch tall and ran in a wide circle, the front of the jacket falling open wide to expose her chest and armored corset. The boots were just below knee length, her pants falling loose over them, though they too were studded with silver. The female version also had a shoulder guard, but only one on the left shoulder for a weapon clip, except Katy carried a pair of silver pistols from an additional black leather belt on her hips.

Turning, he started towards the stairs, hearing the scuff of her boots behind him. Taking another breath to calm himself, Sephiroth let it out slowly and nearly jumped as Katy skipped up beside him. "So, there a problem or something?" she asked. "Emergency meeting?"

"No, nothing like that," he replied and shook his head, "Quit asking questions," he told her and she shut her mouth, staring at the ground as they continued up the steps and inside. Sephiroth felt... like a heel for telling her to shut up, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. After all, Zack had insisted that it be one. "It's not serious... or not like that. Just... I need you to come look at something for me." There, that was true enough. She lifted her head, nodding slightly, reassured somewhat. Or seemed to be.

At last, they stepped up out the top of the stairs and into Brugenhagen's 'front yard'. Taking her hand, Sephiroth kept Katy from turning to look around and pulled her inside. He'd asked the old man's permission to go through his house earlier, so he gave a faint smile to the strange man as they passed. Brugenhagen waved a sleeve at them.

"_Then you let her see the sky and wait."_

Up the ladder he went, having to let go of Katy's hand to do this, but he climbed out onto the roof, then turned and helped Katy out as well. "So what is it you wanted me to look at?" she asked.

"_Wait for what?"_

Sephiroth stepped aside, gesturing towards the sky, "This."

"_For her to turn and smile at you."_

Katy took a few steps forward, placing her hands on the railing, staring out at the sable eternity studded with pinpoints of light like diamonds. "Oh god- it's ..." she breathed at last. Sephiroth was rather amazed at his sudden desire to pluck diamonds from the sky and hand them to her. He knew who to blame for such foreign thoughts: Zack.

"_But how do you know she will?"_

She stared up at the sky for a long moment and sniffled softly, finally turning towards him with the most brilliant of smiles he'd ever seen. He nearly fell on his face, forget that step of going to his knees.

"_She will, believe me."_

So Zack had been right. Sephiroth stood transfixed for a long moment, mesmerized by her smile, the light of the stars glittering in her teary eyes.

"_You should have it ready in your hand, but don't let her see it just yet. When she smiles at you, take her hands- step close as if you're going to kiss her, then slowly go to one knee."_

Sephiroth reached out to her, taking her hands between his, her ring stuck on his pinky so he wouldn't drop it in this move, but the finger was tucked into his palm. Her face turned up towards him as he moved closer, and moved, watching as he knelt before her. Her lip was trembling as she breathed through her mouth, her fingers gone cold. Her expression showed confusion with an inkling of understanding but tightly contained excitement and hope.

"_Then what?"_

"_Then you ask. Simple words, Seph, that's all you need."_

Licking his lips, Sephiroth turned his face up towards her, pulling the ring off and sliding it between her hands. "Will you marry me?" he asked, finding that his voice had failed him for the first time in his life and all he could come out with was a whisper. The air was still and silent, nothing prevented her from hearing him.

Glimmering tears, shining like stars slid from her eyes, hit the corners of her grinning mouth. For the longest moment, she couldn't speak, but finally found the air again. "Yes," she breathed.

Reclaiming the ring, he took her left hand, sliding it into place. Katy's knees folded and she dropped into his arms, sniffling against his shoulder. Sephiroth felt as if chains of fear had slipped from him, leaving him to float away into the night sky- much like the day he'd realized that he couldn't live without her, before the Nibelheim incident. Licking his lips, he tried a new set of words, this time, straight into her ear. "I love you." On third thought, he added, "I always will, fly or fall."

* * *

They left bright and early in the darkness before dawn, leaving Cloud in charge of the Cosmonians and their refugees. At the end of the trail into the canyon, as the sun was rising, five split off with their map. Four turned towards the north.

Katy hadn't realized she was still grinning till Aerith pulled up beside her, "What's gotten you so happy?"

Shifting her hand on Beltoren's reins, Katy lifted her chin, "Oh, nothing really..." The silver band studded with a flower of black onyx, rubies and diamonds glittered on her finger in the light of the rising sun.

Expectedly, Aerith's eyes moved to look at the flash of light, "OH!" she gasped, reaching over, grabbing Katy's hand, "That's beautiful!" Katy giggled.

Zack looked towards Sephiroth and grinned an 'I told you so!'. Sephiroth shook his head, listening to the recount of his proposal, finally finding out what it'd looked like from her point of view.

Turned out it was exactly what he'd intended it to look like. Moving his bird closer to Zack's, he murmured a soft, "Thank you. I hadn't realized it was so important."

Grin widening, Zack replied, "Of course it is. They like talking about stuff their men've done lately. So give them something good to say." The day wore on and they stopped for lunch, Katy actually removing her coat and stuffing it into one of her saddlebags, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Well, these things aren't that bad except they do get hot," she commented, gesturing towards her coat.

Sephiroth smiled a bit, "They're well designed and made," he replied, still wearing his coat. Zack had never put his on, and neither had Aerith. Katy smiled at him, pleased that he liked it. Remounting after lunch, Sephiroth urged them to pick up the pace somewhat as they still had a ways to go before reaching shelter for the night. He was anxious, for some odd reason, wanting to get to this cave his mother was supposedly in, even though she was supposed to be dead. Then again, so was he. At last, they entered the Crater Lake as the sun was beginning to set. The crater already in dark shadow as it was a high elevation and surrounded by nearly sheer walls.

Katy, wearing her coat again dismounted near the waterfall, took a breath and smiled, looking towards Aerith and Zack, "Think you guys could hang around out here for a bit?"

"Of course," Aerith replied, looking meaningfully at Sephiroth. He looked away.

Taking his hand, Katy pulled him towards the falls, and moved to the edge and slipped behind them. Aerith glanced up at the sky, giving a smile. "Thanks for talking to him about that," she said to Zack.

He gave a shrug, "I'd intended to anyway. It just wasn't right that he get all the benefits without any of the consequences." She laughed, moving closer to lean against his chest. Zack's arms encircled her, his chin resting on top of her hair.

One of her hands lifted, rubbing his neck gently, "Zack, I've got something to tell you... The other day... Katy told me how she knew what was supposed to happen."

Zack's breath caught, "She hasn't broken some sort of spell by doing that, has she?"

Aerith lifted her head, looking at his eyes in the growing darkness. "No, it was no spell to begin with. In her world- we were fantasy. We were from a video game called Final Fantasy Seven."

He couldn't help the laugh that burst from his throat, "You're kidding, right?" he stared down at her, finally taking note of her expression, "Seven Knights of Final Fantasy indeed!" he shook his head. "Wow. Well, hey, video games are fun. Sounds like that one would have been a lot of fun to play."

* * *

Katy felt as if the air were pressing the life out of her as she walked down the smooth floored tunnel. Sephiroth's fingers were wrapped tight around hers, but his pace was steady. The sound of the falls roared in their ears for quite a ways until it quieted down to a hiss after a turn in the tunnel. Katy was nervous, unsure if this was how it was supposed to go. There'd never been anything about wrong turns in the game.

She came to a stop, listening in the darkness. Only the sound of the waterfall hissing greeted her ears. No- there it was again. The sound of a woman crying, murmuring bitter words, a soul locked into the world of the living by grief. Licking her lips, Katy continued on, sure now that they were in the right place, one hand trailing against the wall. The tunnel had turned pitch black fairly early on, but Katy felt that she could see faint bright green outlines around everything and kept going.

At last, light shone ahead of them and Katy stopped again. "Stay here a moment?" She felt more than saw him nod, then continued on in. The room was beautiful. Shimmering like a bubble frozen into liquid water. An alter at the other side of the room made of vibrant Mako prisms sang in the silence of the room, the hiss of the waterfall a distant murmur. A shimmer of light near the stone coffin supported by the Mako crystals caught Katy's eye, but there was nothing there when she looked harder.

"Lucrecia?" Katy called but got no answer. "Lucrecia, I know you're here, I have a few gifts for you." Lifting her hands, she reached beneath her shirt, unclipping the necklace, moving towards the altar, stepping slowly up the stairs leading to it.

"Who are you?" Katy's own voice asked back.

Lifting her chin, Katy slowly turned, looking around, unable to keep the faint smile from her lips. "I'm Katy." A woman formed from the shimmering light in the cavern, her ash brown hair falling in somewhat unruly waves down to her shoulders. For a moment, Katy stood facing the woman who looked like an older version of herself, perhaps herself at thirty? Not bad at all! Straightening her shoulder and lifting her chin, Katy held the necklace out.

Lucrecia's eyes, wells of pain and sadness, focused on the necklace as it swung from Katy's left hand, glittering. "Vincent's necklace," she whispered, reaching out slowly, her pale hand capturing the swinging cross against her fingers. Katy moved a step closer, letting the chain pile down into Lucrecia's upraised hand before placing her own fingers upon the cold ones of the ghost. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

Refraining from shrugging, Katy smiled, "I'm not sure myself, except maybe it was accident of fate, but this proves that we are indeed separate people." Her lips quirked more, "Despite what Hojo thought." She shook her head, "I'm sorry- I know what it's like to be so utterly lonely, but committed to one ideal but never being able to find him." Her fingers tightened around Lucrecia's, her other hand lifting. "Wanting two things at once, wanting them together, but being unable to find the perfect balance of both. Intelligence but innocence, stable but exciting, friendly but mysterious, it's the curse of being born under the Gemini constellation." Pulling the hand closer, Katy wrapped her arms around Lucrecia, feeling that the woman simply needed a hug after being alone for so long. "I hate being alone too."

A sob shook Lucrecia and she buried her face in Katy's shoulder, clutching the younger girl. Holding her, stroking her hair- and now that she was closer, Katy saw that it was shot with gray. "The Jenova project... was that the only way he'd give you a child?" Katy asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered brokenly.

"Who really fathered it?"

Silence fell except for Lucrecia's hiccups. After a few more moments, she gasped for a breath, "Vincent."

Nodding slightly, Katy gave a soft, "I thought so," but didn't state what other theories this confirmed. "Lucrecia," she whispered, "I have another surprise for you."

Letting the older version of herself slide back a step and wipe her face, Katy looked towards the cavern entrance, keeping hold of one of Lucrecia's hands. Slowly, Sephiroth stepped into the light, looking paler than ever. His steps faltered as he came to the center of the room and he stopped. "Hello mother."

A heavy silence fell and it seemed that neither of them were going to move. Katy felt obligated to break the silence, but before she could do so, Lucrecia took her hand from Katy's, gliding forward a step- then another. Envy burned in Katy's heart as she found herself wishing she could move that fluidly. Pale hand lifting, the necklace dangling from where it was tangled around her fingers, Lucrecia touched Sephiroth's chest as lightly as a feather fell.

Folding her hands before her, Katy played with her engagement ring and stood silent witness to the reunion. Sephiroth finally pried his eyes from his mother's, looking towards Katy a moment, and after getting a nod from his wife-to-be, he lifted his hands, removing his gloves and dropped them to the floor, taking Lucrecia's face between his hands, thumbs wiping away her tears.

Moving slowly once their attention was absorbed with each other, Katy crept from the cavern, walking slowly down the tunnel and back out into the fire-lit darkness of the world outside the cave behind the falls. Aerith looked up, "Where's Sephiroth?"

Gesturing with a thumb back into the cave, Katy replied, "I let him have a bit of time alone with her. It's what I would have wanted anyway." She sat down next to her bird, moving to lean against his side. Beltoren warked happily at her return and nuzzled her hair.

Giving a nod, Aerith smiled slightly. "I bet he's happy to know he's got family after all."

Katy nodded slightly in return, "Yep. He'd be bouncing off the walls if he weren't so afraid he'd shatter the illusion. I really do look a lot like her... it's really freaky."

"So what is she?" Zack asked as he stirred the pot of trail ration stew he was making. "A ghost?"

Pursing her lips, Katy contemplated the stars for a moment, then nodded, "I think so. What I wonder, though, is who put her body in there? Hojo? Vincent? At least I found out who Seph's father is. Explains a lot of why Hojo treated him so bad. Meeting her explains a lot of why I love Seph so much too. He's got a portion of me in him- the way he thinks and feels. It's what I always wanted! Someone who just understood it all." She sighed softly, pulling her knees against her chest. "I just wish there was something more I could do for her, though. I hate... really hate being alone, she's been alone in there for years, but I'd like for her to see Vincent one last time or something."

Aerith smiled once again, leaning over to place her hand upon Katy's arm. "It's up to her whether she lets go now or not, don't beat yourself up about it." She paused, "Don't beat yourself up over mistakes and end up like her."

Katy nodded once, then put her chin on her knees.

The whisper of grass and Beltoren's head turning slightly was the only warning she had before Sephiroth settled beside her, staring at the fire somewhat blankly. A pale woman in a lab coat settled to the ground on her other side. Katy blinked, lifting her head and looking at Lucrecia with a slight smile. "Sephiroth has told me a bit about you," she stated without preamble, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, that I'm inattentive to detail, easily distracted, and confused a majority of the time?" Katy offered a grin, "If so, he wasn't lying."

This earned a slight smile. "No, the impression I got was that you were perfect." She leaned back on her arms.

Giving a snort and glance over at Sephiroth, Katy replied, "Ah, well, he _was_ lying then. Don't you know better?" Sephiroth just smiled at her.

Taking a breath, Lucrecia interrupted, "I wanted to thank you."

Katy shook her head, "Only what I thought was owed you, and for my own curiosity of 'lets see what happens when...'"

Lucrecia actually laughed, "Yes, it was that driving curiosity that made me such a good scientist... Hojo wasn't so bad in the beginning. Self absorbed, yes, but not..."

Shaking her head, Katy replied, feeling like she was having a conversation with herself, "You thought you could change him," she filled in, "he cleans up nice," she added.

"He took a bath for you?" was the astonished question.

Grinning, "Once a day, and wore clean clothes too. I was rather surprised." Lucrecia was gaping, silently laughing, life breathing back into her with every second. Katy continued, "He's still in love with you, you know. He treated me well when he captured me, or maybe it was the beating I gave him when we first met, but in any case, he's got your clothes all folded up in boxes in his closet and half a bottle of shampoo under the bathroom counter."

She shook her head, "And I still love him." Katy lifted a hand, placing it on Lucrecia's shoulder, conveying understanding as much as she could. "As I still love Vincent. If only they could have been one man. My assassin scientist."

Taking a slow breath, Katy sighed it out, then breathed again, "I wish I knew what advice to offer."

Lucrecia shook her head, "No need, I already know what you would say, it's what I would say: 'Just let go'." She lifted her eyes towards the fire, a smile sliding across her lips. It was a beautiful smile, and Katy deeply wished she could smile like that. This woman, so like herself, but then again, so different. No, they weren't exactly the same, Katy could see. Where Lucrecia's neck was unblemished, Katy had a freckle, and their hair wasn't the same consistency of thin fine strands. "And I believe that I am ready to now."

"I hope that someday, I can have your courage," Katy found herself saying, and truly meaning it. "And your grace."

Looking towards the young Cetra, Lucrecia stared for what seemed an eternity before saying softly, "You already have courage of your own, grace comes with time." Moving close, she placed a kiss upon Katy's cheek. "Take care of my son." With that, she stood and stepped around Katy to collect a final hug from Sephiroth who threw his dignity to the wind and embraced her, burying his face against her shoulder.

"I'll take care of him, but I won't be his mother," Katy replied firmly.

Lucrecia smiled, petting Sephiroth's hair a bit before finally getting him to let her go. "That's all I can hope for." She moved away, feet not seeming to disturb the grass at all. As she drifted into the dark, she faded into the night. For a long time, Sephiroth sat staring towards the cavern's entrance, finally blinking as Katy moved to settle against his side. He turned and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Cloud hadn't gotten much sleep, knowing that the next day would see him holding things down at Cosmo by himself. Now, that wasn't to say that he'd been given the easy job just to keep him out of trouble, but Sephiroth had helped him set up defenses of the Canyon in the days before they left. He was up in the hours before dawn with everyone else in SCYTHE, in the stable to hug Aerith and Katy goodbye and get a fond farewell from Zack and even a quick handshake from Sephiroth. No, this wasn't the job just left to the lackey, this was a job given to someone trusted... and it scared him shitless.

"Keep your head up, look like you know what you're doing," Cloud muttered to himself as he paced in his now empty room, these being the words Sephiroth had given to him upon parting. Good advice, which, now that Cloud thought about it, probably even Katy used this tactic to get around in places she wasn't supposed to be. Somewhat strange of a thought, but she always struck him as the sort of person who really didn't get out much and this was the biggest adventure of her life. It was the biggest adventure of everyone's lives, for that matter.

Taking a breath, he turned towards the door and headed out to go talk with his troop commanders. It was time they got started liberating the countryside from the monsters.

Meeting them in the tavern, taking pride and comfort in his immaculate uniform, it was quite a piece of work, and he truly did feel like he was important when everyone else was just wearing what they felt like wearing. Sephiroth had approved of the sturdy materials even the under-clothes had been made from. Still carrying Buster Sword, Cloud stepped into the crowded room, map of the area rolled up in his hand. "_Look like you know what you're doing_," he reminded himself silently, jerked his chin up slightly as eyes turned towards him.

"Good morning," he stated, placing the map on the table in the center of the room, placing salt and peppershakers on the corners to hold it flat. It wasn't the same map that had been passed around the table during dinner what was only a few nights ago now, it was a much larger version with splotches of color here and there, a gift from Katy, along with a quick peck on his cheek. Why were all these people believing in him? It seemed so unnatural!

Swallowing, he searched for somewhere to begin, finally just starting with what he and Sephiroth (mostly Sephiroth) had decided on starting with, though Sephiroth had insisted that Cloud remember to keep thinking. "_Plans never last past the first encounter with the enemy,_" he'd said, "_so stay on your toes._" Right, he said it like it was that easy. Maybe it was?

Lifting a hand, he pointed at the first splotch of bright blue, indicating a town, "We'll start here," he told them, "use the ledges for cover, sweep in from the sides and fall upon the town," it was a somewhat ambiguous plan, but they didn't know what to expect from there, even Sephiroth had been hesitant to send anyone out to scout, but they had in the end. The man had returned, badly shaken with what he'd seen, but apparently the monsters camping in the town had driven the inhabitants underground much the way Gongaga had done, for they seemed highly interested in the doors to the cellars. That meant they had to move quickly. Cloud felt all eyes turn back towards him, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. "The trip will take a few hours, but we'll take it slow and steady to conserve energy for the battle. There're a lot of monsters out there, plenty for everyone, so don't let your men get ahead of you. After, we'll camp in town, find supplies, tend wounded, and see if we can bury the town's dead."

Coming to the end of his speech, he stopped his lips from forming the words 'Sound okay?' having been snapped at by Sephiroth about that even without saying it. "Let's go," he said instead, making it more of an order.

"Oh come on, say it more enthusiastically," one of the men said with a grin.

Blinking, Cloud looked at the man, then took a breath, "Fine, Move out." The men shared a chuckle, though they were taking him seriously, Sephiroth had sat in on the first meeting with them after he'd worked with Cloud to pick commanders out of the rabble of volunteers. "_Don't let this one fool you with small words,_" Sephiroth had stated after Cloud had said something that sounded rather frightened, "_He's capable, I wouldn't leave you defenseless. He just needs more encouragement._" The men had taken Sephiroth's word for it, but this had been something that Katy had said something about when she had given them the whole story of what was supposed to happen, this time from her own mouth instead of through Jessie's.

At least, this time, the men took his words as an order and shuffled out the door. "Mr. Strife?" a small voice by his arm drew his attention. Half turning, he looked into the large brown eyes of one of the serving girls in the tavern. Her pretty pink lips smiled faintly, pale cheeks flushed a rose hue, chocolate brown hair falling straight around her young features, "I wanted to give you this," she said softly, his eyes finally trailing down the rest of her body, focusing briefly on her rather nicely sized breasts, then finding her hands at last. They held a necklace with an ornate star pendant. He hands held the object up. "It's for luck," she added, glancing down and away, blushing deeply.

Lifting his hand, he placed it over hers, and oddly enough, she reminded him of Tifa- which sent a pang through his heart, but his lips smiled anyway, "Thank you," he said, taking her luck charm and clipping it around his neck, tucking it into the neck of his shirt. "I'll keep it safe and return it to you, M'lady." He took her hands and bowed over them in his best imitation of Zack.

She blushed even more deeply and watched as he gathered up his map, rolled it, and turned, heading after his men. He'd had as much as he could stand of breakfast with the rest of SCYTHE's members before they'd left.

Walking with a head that felt unnaturally light and feet stuck uncomfortably to the ground, Cloud made his way to the stable to get his own bird ready. His riding abilities had improved lately at least, though perhaps that was more because of the bird itself. The Chocobo had to be one of the most even tempered creatures he'd ever been around where all other Chocobos had snapped and hissed at him when he came near. Rekkui, as Cloud had named the bird, in fact seemed to like him, answering to no one else. Cetra charmed, it had to be. Cloud could think of no other explanation.

Upon his appearance at the stall door, Rekkui chirped happily, moving closer to demand a scratch. Laughing, Cloud obliged, "Bloody spoiled bird," he told it, "We've got a battle to command today." Rekkui calmed, moving to look directly into Cloud's eyes, holding still and listening attentively. "So try and keep us out of trouble?" he asked of the creature, hand still caressing the bird's brilliantly shining gold feathers.

Rekkui warked cheerfully and gave a bob of his head. Stepping into the stall, Cloud set to work putting the SCYTHE Chocobo armor into place, then took Rekkui's reins, leading the bird from the stall, though he probably could have dropped that hold and the bird would have continued walking sedately a step behind him. Once outside, he mounted up, settling into the saddle hearing his various pieces of leather creak as he did so. Somehow, it was a reassuring sound. In fairly short order his troops were ready, those with steady enough birds were mounted as Cloud was. Maybe the Chocobos weren't battle trained, but they'd been used while the men riding them were on hunts and were used to some fairly wild things going on around them. The men had sworn by their Chocobos, so Cloud had given his okay for it.

Seeing that everyone was ready, except for getting hugs from their loved ones, Cloud waited for the goodbyes to end, finding his eyes arrested by the pretty young woman from the tavern. She blushed but waved, to which he nodded. Rekkui turned at the barest of nudges, pacing casually towards the Canyon gate, his men falling into rank behind him, managing to make more than an unruly mob of armed and armored men. They flowed out onto the trail, Cloud glancing back over his shoulder at them as his back itched from having so many following him. His attention was drawn back forward by a strange hitch in Rekkui's step. "Hey, something wrong?" he asked the bird, leaning forward a bit.

Rekkui chirped cheerfully once more, head turned forward firmly. "Like you know," Cloud muttered to himself and straightened, settling into his saddle for a long ride. This time, the bird did look back at him, and somehow seemed to be smiling knowingly. "You're creepy," Cloud told the bird firmly and got that bumping step once more. "And you're doing that on purpose." Eerily, Rekkui gave a nod, then turned to look forward again, head raised proudly, not quite preening, but definitely emanating an aura of confidence.

Shaking his head, getting his hair off the back of his neck, Cloud smiled slightly, reminded of the strange weight of the pendant around his neck. Turning his eyes forward, he breathed a sigh, "Wish I had your confidence." Once again, Rekkui chirped and nodded, jingling the clips on his bridle. "Oh, I do, hm?" Again Rekkui nodded. "Right, sure." He patted the bird's neck, but it was reassuring somehow. Though the thought that maybe Rekkui wasn't just a bird tickled the back of his mind, Cloud didn't feel quite comfortable with the idea of asking. He might be right, and that was disturbing.

* * *

**8** Beltoren: he's an original character I made up for an original story. The short version of his background is that he's a half-elf half-god with the worst of both. He's about 2000 years old and has had a pretty sucky life, but he's still cheerful and really likes living, so he lives for the good times and forgets the bad. He's also very skilled at playing all instruments a person with only ten fingers can play, singing, and writing all types of musical literature. In other words, he's a Master Bard, and is really sweet. 


	19. Home

Licking his cracking lips with a suddenly all too dry tongue, Cloud crouched behind an outcropping, Rekkui left a short ways back, out of sight. Monsters milled around in small groups, perhaps 'tribes' was a better word, as there were several groups with distinct colors painted on their vaguely humanoid bodies. What were they? They weren't anything Cloud recognized. Perhaps they were from Earth or something, though Katy had never said they had monsters there.

Heart pounding in his chest, his coat suddenly feeling heavy, his chest plate and shoulder guard straps irritating him. Buster Sword felt like a metric ton on his back. Flexing his fingers, Cloud remained where he was, observing, not out of any need to do so, but because he couldn't get up. A jingle behind him brought him out of his fear-focused haze. Turning his head, he met Rekkui's eyes where the bird crouched low to the ground, brilliant blue eyes full of intelligence. Catching his breath, Cloud closed his mouth and finally gave a nod of understanding. They would get through this.

Sliding back from his position, he crept across the ground, rejoining Rekkui and his commanders. "They're distracted with infighting at the moment, but not all out battle. More like squabbles. There's something keeping them in line."

"We could do something to make them start fighting among each other for a bit?" suggested one man.

Cloud shook his head, "We'll stick to the plan as it was. We've got no way to tell the others on the other side of the change." The man nodded. Taking a breath, Cloud tried out those words of command once more, putting more confidence behind them, "Move out," he slipped back and remounted Rekkui.

Easily, the bird stood, lifting Cloud high- and into full sight of the enemy. Unclipping Buster Sword, he raised it high, letting light glitter off its edge. "Hyah!" he shouted and led the charge into the mob. The monsters scattered in fear at first, but quickly found their courage, turning back to engage Cloud's half of the forces. With a shout, the other have burst from their place, flanking the abominations of Jenova, quickly dividing the forces.

Feeling as if he were flying now, Cloud slashed at enemies as they came towards him. Rekkui darted and shifted beneath him, but never lost his rider, the show looking like it took an incredible amount of talent in both riding and fighting and training the bird, but Cloud had done nothing like this before except behind Sephiroth when they went to save Zack.

Monsters surged around him, a colorful mob, which, Cloud realized with a start, was getting bigger- reinforcements surging out of the grasslands on the side that they'd avoided coming in. "Regroup!" Cloud shouted to his men who were somewhat scattered now. "REGROUP!" he shouted again over the noise, but before he could repeat, one of the larger marsupial-ish monsters slammed into Rekkui's side.

Landing hard on the ground, Cloud tucked his arms in close, letting go of his sword as Rekkui rolled over him, knocking his breath out. Dazed, he lay there a moment and though the enemy hadn't stopped, some sort of stillness fell upon his men.

_No! don't stop!_ Cloud gasped in his mind and finally found the wits to get up. Already creatures were running towards him.

Weaponless- Cloud nearly cursed, but rolled his fingers into fists, clinging to the moment with tooth and nail. If he had to die, he'd do it fighting any way he had.

As the first creature came near, he ducked its long reach, coming up beneath with a strong uppercut and swing to the side with his elbow into its midsection. A wash of rancid breath fell over him and the creature staggered back a step as Cloud gave a shout as he kicked hard, sending the monster back into it's fellows. Sparing a moment to wipe blood from his forehead, Cloud bounced on his toes, hands held tight, near his jaw, chest covered by his arms.

A pair of monsters came towards him, moving in a pincer attack. Cloud lashed out at one with his foot, spun around, darted to the side and attacked in a flurry of punches. From behind, a third creature grabbed his hair, pulling back hard and desperately, Cloud reached up to take hold of something near the monster's shoulder, taking handfuls of hair in return. After kicking the monster ahead of him one last time, he set his feet, pulling hard and yanking the creature off balance and over his hip. At last, the hammy hand let go of his hair and Cloud viciously stomped the creature's face.

Feeling something behind him, Cloud jerked around and breathed again when he recognized the man as one of his commanders. He was busy defending himself- and losing- having not realized that he'd nearly backed right into Cloud. Moving swiftly, Cloud swung around to flank the creature, sending a hard kick at its gnarled hairy knee. As the thing went down, the commander's sword sliced the air and bit deeply into the creature's head.

Light glittered off something in the dust- a monster came towards him, slapping Cloud firmly in the chest with its claws. Thrown back a few feet, Cloud rolled to his feet immediately, but remained in a low crouch as the creature, not understanding its danger, came steaming onwards towards its doom. Surging forward and up, Cloud slammed his shoulder into its stomach, lifting the slightly shorter than man-sized creature off its feet and heaved it into a patch of monsters bearing down on one of his other men.

Stumbling, Cloud fell into a kneel, eyes lighting upon the glitter in the dirt, recognizing the shape of Buster Sword. Scrambling forward, he reached for it. A shadow loomed up behind him, but before he could even turn to face it, something else darted out of nowhere, slamming into the shadow. Blood splattered across the dirt near his hand and Cloud grabbed his sword, surging to his feet again, turning to meet Rekkui's intelligent blue eyes.

Grinning, he took hold of the bird's saddle and surged up into it as he sped past. Remounted, Cloud now had a better view of the battle, which seemed to have changed since their initial outnumbering of the enemy forces. At the sight of him remounted, his troops gave a fierce shout and in a wave of courage and strength, they pushed back on the tide of enemies, regrouping around Cloud.

Wrapping his legs around Rekkui's chest rather than setting them in the stirrups, Cloud continued swinging, his arm getting tired, but the trail of decapitations and severely wounded he left in his trail kept him going. Rekkui too, was fighting, pecking and clawing, kicking and screaming at monsters that reached for him and his rider. None of the other Chocobos were present and more than a few yellow bodies littered the ground among the other dead.

Rekkui turning in a circle all on his own direction, Cloud slashed at creatures that got in his sword's reach, stabbing with savage fury as one actually got hold of Rekkui's wing, neither hands were on the reins now. How could he possibly explain this to anyone? He wasn't directing Rekkui, but the bird seemed to know what he wanted to kill next and they worked in a harmonious and glorious whole.

Swinging his blade down and firmly into the skull of a monster, Cloud pulled hard, finding his blade stuck firmly. Panic nearly took him, but it dawned on him that Rekkui had stopped moving, panting heavily from exertion, but no longer fighting. Looking around, Cloud blinked a few times, pain finally making itself known in his body.

Shifting, Rekkui brought up a foot and scratched at the body dangling against his side and Cloud took better hold of his sword and with his mounts help, he freed his weapon. Looking around, Cloud found his men watching expectantly, and even Rekkui turned his head to look back at his rider. Finding the energy to straighten in his saddle, he lifted Buster Sword high and gave a shout of victory, which though it was tired to his ears, the matching call his men gave was exhilarating. He tried it again, Rekkui even finding the energy to lift his head and give a wark as well, flapping his wings.

* * *

"You know, I hadn't even thought about it, but I'm going to have to go back in there. After what I did to those people..." Sephiroth sounded calm, words thought out and deliberate, but Katy's eyes saw through his mask and pierced his defenses, going straight to the core of fear he tried to hide deep in his chest.

Her lips pursed slightly from their habitual frown, her eyes informing him that she was trying to think of something to say to make him feel better. But he didn't want words. Nudging his bird closer to hers, he reached out to take her hand as they paced slowly towards the small, rebuilt town of Nibelheim, the SCYTHE Chocobo armor jingling in the silence of the late afternoon.

At last, she spoke, "I'm sure it'll be alright," she replied, "They lied for you, after all."

"Me? Or you?" he asked in return. Katy frowned slightly once more but squeezed his hand. She said nothing else, apparently not liking the conversation enough to continue it. That was fine with him, he wasn't sure why he'd spoken at all, except he'd wanted her to know what he was thinking. She'd been rather quiet on this half of the journey. She still seemed excited about her engagement and he found her playing with or admiring her ring with a smile, but she had no one new to tell the story to, so she hadn't repeated it.

As evening drew nearer, they got to the gates of Nibelheim. Once again, Sephiroth was left wondering why he didn't stay with Cloud and help in the battles to save townspeople from the monsters, or maybe he could have gone with Curt and his group. Anywhere but here!

The town was strangely quiet, windows boarded up, but sounds from within the houses whispered of life. "There's scratches on the walls," Zack noted, looking up, "Think this place is overrun too?"

Katy looked around nervously, her hand clinging a bit too tightly to Sephiroth's and he pried himself from her grip and nudged his bird ahead to scout further, as did Zack. Katy changed her grip to her reins instead as Aerith came up beside her. "I'll get to meet Tifa, this time," she said cheerfully.

"How can you..." Katy started, then shut her mouth and shook her head. That was Aerith, always thinking in strange upbeat ways, but undeniably, she was aware of the danger, her staff settled across the front of her saddle. Taking a breath, Katy kept her own hands away from her guns, for fear of getting startled and shooting someone innocent.

After a moment, Zack and Sephiroth returned. "Nothing in town," the dark haired one stated. "But in Gongaga, they only attacked at night," turning his head, he looked towards the west and stated the obvious, "and it's nearly sunset."

Sephiroth nodded slightly, "I'm given to think that's what's going on here. They couldn't possibly think that hiding in their homes from ME would really work." Pondering a second more, he added, "Besides, it was strangely quiet all along the way. Looks like we're in for a rough night."

Katy looked decidedly ill, and in a rather off topic statement, pointed out, "I seem to have spent an extraordinary amount of time on this world puking my guts out."

Flashing a grin at her, Sephiroth replied, "At least a few months of it you can blame on me."

She eyed him, then nodded, "Fine, I blame you. It's all your fault. Tomorrow it will be Zack's fault."

"Aww, it was my fault yesterday," Zack complained, having been informed that Katy was blaming him for the day and that the next day it would be someone else's fault that it was his fault that day.

Blinking, Katy looked at him. "Oh yeah. In that case, it'll be my fault tomorrow. How's that?" Aerith laughed, simply finding everything amusing at the moment.

Sephiroth shifted in his saddle, "In that case, since it's my fault, I'd better make sure I don't have serious incidents blamed on me."

Thinking on that briefly, Katy nodded, "Yah, you do that." He and Zack moved off to start work on finding a place to defend the town from. Once again, she was left alone with Aerith.

Aerith hmmed softly, hand absently petting her bird, "You know, Joulia seems rather intelligent for a Chocobo." She paused, "Like she really does understand what's going on and does anything I ask."

Pursing her lips, Katy gave a slight nod. "Yeah, Bel does the same. Almost like a set of books I read with these horses that had the souls of humans, but they were sent by the gods to the people bonded to them. They were called Companions." She looked down speculatively at the back of Beltoren's head, "Except the horses could talk." Beltoren muttered a wark.

Giving a smile, Aerith shook her head, "I'd like to see a horse. They sound pretty."

Katy nodded, "They are. Very beautiful."

At last, Zack returned, still mounted, "We've got your post set up, Katy," he told her, flashing a smile at Aerith. Without being told, Beltoren padded forward, moving to follow after Zack's bird, Dante.

Her post was apparently someone's porch, which she rode Beltoren up onto before dismounting to give the bird a rest and to stretch her legs a bit, shaking out the wrinkles in her pants and stiff muscles. Katy even went so far as to swing one leg up onto the railing and stretch out over it, then change. She watched as the others made ready in the square around the well and Katy moved aside, sending Beltoren down to join them. He was a better fighter than she, certainly.

Leaning against the railing, arms folded on it, she pursed her lips, eyes gazing at Sephiroth though she wasn't really seeing him. Suddenly, she yawned, raising a hand to cover her mouth at least, but blinked sleepily as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. And SHE had the best view of it, haha! "Hey Seph!" she shouted down to him. Immediately, he looked up, shook his head slightly in amusement as she waved at him cheerfully. "You owe me a backrub!" she told him.

"Why?" he asked blandly, "What've I not done?"

Shrugging, she laughed, "Nothing, it's because I blamed you today."

Pondering this a moment, he scratched the back of his neck, "Ah, alright." He just didn't understand her sometimes. Things done on a whim made no sense to him, but she seemed to enjoy confusing him- dragging him down into the world she lived in- one of never really knowing what was going on around her until it intruded on the little world in her head. He loved her, certainly, but she had her flaws. So did he, for that matter. He still hadn't figured out how to be as expressive as she was. He still scared little children just by looking at them.

Turning his attention back to the current situation, he closed his eyes, trying to think of his current scenery as just another battlefield. As darkness descended into a deeper hue, turning from purple to black the moon having not risen yet, a howl went up from the mountains.

"You know, it's rather strange that they would only attack at night..." Zack commented as the howling screams drew closer. He was really starting to hate these things. They were demented, twisted creatures, even compared to his world's usual fauna. They simply weren't natural, screaming like ravenous undead. Such tortured souls...

He shivered.

Sephiroth, his eyes still closed, blandly answered the rhetorical comment, "Why bother attacking in the day? It's a fear tactic. The less you see of the enemy, the more frightening they are. These people aren't getting any sleep, they're not able to get more food into town, too afraid and tired and hungry to run. I'm betting they weren't expecting you to make a run for it with twenty women, which would explain why you got so far."

Aerith spoke for the first time in several minutes. "The question is: why bother with fear tactics? They could attack during the day and kill them all. What's the purpose of having them stuck in this siege. It only ties Jenova's troops up in little towns."

"At first, perhaps," Sephiroth replied, finally opening his eyes, his sight having adjusted to Mako sight. Aerith glowed like a bonfire; Katy could probably have been seen from space.

The first of the creatures came scuttling into town, breaking off the conversation. They slipped between houses, scratching on the walls and rattling the shutters over windows with their bloody hands. Upon sighting the group that dared to stand against them, they began their horrible screams. "Ice!" Katy shouted, getting the first word in on the battle.

Sephiroth didn't even have to nudge his mount for the large gold female to spring forward, exactly the direction he'd wanted to go. Swinging Masamune down and around, he neatly sliced two monster heads in half, just above the nostrils.

* * *

Even Katy was exhausted, though that was mostly because she'd been up a full twenty-four hours or more. The sun had risen at last, the monsters driven from the town- except those too wounded to get away. Sephiroth and Zack were moving about, taking care of them. Feet hanging between the rungs of the railing on the porch, Katy leaned her forehead against the wrought iron bar, shivering slightly from fatigue.

Lifting one of her hands, she scratched the back of her neck, noticing that she hadn't had any zits or hives since coming to this world. "Maybe it was the food," she muttered, her mother being known to be allergic to MSG, eggs, chicken, and god knew what else. Her sister Samantha was allergic to eggs and chicken too, and Katy had begun to suspect she was as well, which made getting dinner a rather tiresome event.

She sighed, then hiccupped a small burp, adding a yawn to the end. A hand came down to rest on her shoulder and the smell of Sephiroth washed over her. Somehow managing to pull her legs out from where she'd stuffed them, she allowed him to help her to her feet, and on third thought, picked her up bridal style, carrying her down the steps to the ground. "We need to do something about this," he stated as he came up to Beltoren, hoisting Katy up to sit sidesaddle on the bird's back. His expression was rather serious, she blinked herself awake and looked at him, realizing that Aerith and Zack were nearby. "We need to find Vincent, but can't if there's that many monsters around. Katy, could you search through the planet for him?"

After a moment to translate what he said into something her tired mind could understand, she nodded, "But if I close my eyes, I'll fall asleep."

Sephiroth sighed, looking towards Zack and Aerith. Zack rubbed his stubble-covered jaw with both hands, "Yeah, and my guess is that they're not going to stop attacking till we're dead. We put up a fight and drove them off, but they'll probably bring more troops next time. In a few days we'll drop."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Sephiroth stared at Katy's knee, but didn't actually see it. "One would normally seek to dispirit idiotic troops by killing their leader," he stated.

"Yeah, but we'd need energy to do that," Zack pointed out a bit sourly. "Maybe that's what their plan is?"

Aerith shook her head, finally having rested enough to give the effort of doing so. "Why bother?" she asked, getting Zack's confused quirk of a brow. "Why bother pinning people down?" she clarified, voice hoarse from shouting spells. They were all too tired to realize that they were repeating the same conversation from the night before.

Katy could feel that there was some answer in the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell what it was. But if she didn't say it now, she'd probably forget it. In desperation, she started muttering to herself, "'slike they're feeding offa people's fear, like Mazoku, but that's not on this world, that's in the Slayers world, and they're not here, are they? I don't know, I haven't seen Lina Inverse anywhere."

Beltoren gave a soft wark and shifted beneath Katy, managing to fix her balance before she tumbled off the other side of his saddle. Sephiroth looked up at Katy, "What was that?" he asked, "You're speaking English again," he pointed out in irritation- then scrambled to catch her as she finally passed out.

"In any case," Sephiroth added after he just gave up trying to balance her on Beltoren's back and held her. "You guys need rest. I'll scout the area."

After a moment of thought, Zack nodded, "Be careful," he gave Sephiroth a meaningful look.

Glancing away, Sephiroth muttered, "Yes, I know. I won't do that to her again." He shifted her in his arms, pushing her a bit further up over his shoulder. Katy gave a groan, hand clutching some of his hair. She mumbled in English a bit more.

Turning away, Zack moved towards Cloud's house, having been told by his mother that next time he was in town, he could stay there. He fully intended to take her up on that one as they currently didn't have any money. Politely knocking on the door, he waited a moment, then knocked again. At last, the door crept open a fraction of an inch, an eye peered out.

"Good morning Ms. Strife," he said to her, "Ah, you offered a place to stay next time I was in town, you mind if my friends come in and get some rest as well?"

The door opened more fully and the nearly forty-year old woman stared at him in shock. "Zack!" she breathed, then her eyes moved past him. She turned pale, taking a step back. Sephiroth looked away with a sigh and mutter.

On his shoulder, Katy gave a sudden jerk and shriek, "Spiders!" She kicked his knee hard enough to leave a bruise. "Seph- put me down," she whined. Looking over his shoulders at her, Sephiroth set her feet on the ground, watching as she stepped back and nearly tripped over her own heel. Reaching out, he caught her shoulders, turned her towards Zack and Ms. Strife who was still staring.

"Here, just go in here, go to sleep," he told her, "There aren't any spiders, Zack will kill them for you if there are. Won't you Zack?" Zack nodded tiredly, "Right, see?" Katy muttered to herself, tripped and fell against Zack who hastily caught her. "I'll be around," he muttered darkly and headed towards his bird, which, if he'd named it, he hadn't said anything. Mounting the tired Chocobo, he turned her to head out of town.

Katy was getting heavier by the moment and Zack wasn't in much of a shape to stay on his own feet. "Ah, Ms. Strife?" he asked, drawing her attention again. Aerith stumbled up at last, leaning against the wall.

Taking a breath, the older woman stepped back, gesturing for them to enter. "But Sephiroth is dead!" she whispered, "That bastard is dead!"

"Hey-" Katy snapped, seeming to wake up fully, "Don't call my lover a bastard. It wasn't his fault. Too much mimimimimi mimimi..." she degraded into English once more and Zack dumped her on the bed in the main room, Aerith falling on it beside the other girl. Zack only just managed to remove his sword before flopping on the floor and slumping to his side, falling asleep just like that.

* * *

She woke at noon and with only a scant few hours of sleep, she felt rather irritable. Katy ate breakfast/lunch like it was some flashback from her summer life on Earth. The thought made her suddenly overwhelmingly homesick and pushing the bowl of cereal aside, she put her head on her arms on the table and burst into tears. Her nerves were too worn out to resist the urge, even though she felt uncomfortable with the stares she was receiving. Aerith tried to console her, but didn't know what was wrong and could do nothing.

Sitting up again, Katy waved her off, "I'm- okay," she hiccupped, "Just- lemme alone," getting to her feet, she made her way outside, wiping her face with her hand as she went, sniffling. In the yard around the well there were still some monster bodies, but they were the ones she'd frozen and the townsmen left were trying to cart the things off whole instead of bothering to melt them first.

Her exit from Ms. Strife's house drew immediate attention and the cheer that went up was so shocking that it knocked her back into the door she'd just closed. Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, Katy turned and ran from them, heading towards the path leading to the mountains, but stopped at the foot of it, panting and dropped to her knees there. She dearly hoped they wouldn't follow, she needed a breath of space, feeling like people had been rubbing on her personal space for too long.

Shivering, Katy stared at her hands, finally stopping her tears though her nose was still running. She wanted a hug, but not from anyone on this world. It was a rather frustrating feeling to want something so badly and be completely unable to get it. Her parents probably thought she was dead by now. Seven or so months had passed since that day she drove off the road into Wutai.

A new set of sobs shook her body.

"Hey," Sephiroth's gentle voice murmured as he crouched in front of her, lifting her chin, bare hands wiping away her tears. "What's this?" he asked, expression blank, though she could see care in his eyes.

She threw herself into his arms, stuffing her face against his neck. The force of it sent him off balance and onto his ass. She sniffled into his shirt, "I miss my parents! I really, really miss them!" she sobbed, unable to really articulate.

Settling his arms around her, he held her, rubbing her back gently, "I'll take you home then," he promised somewhat randomly, not too sure about how he might accomplish this, but he'd do his best. Pulling her legs up, Katy curled up in his lap. At least, she was beginning to calm down. His eyes drifted up to look at the townspeople who were creeping closer with murder in their eyes. Was he really reduced to this? Hiding behind a little girl? But what could he do!

Tucking his face against her hair in an attempt to find some sort of calm and center for himself, he closed his eyes, ignoring the people as they surrounded him. What could he do? Tell them to go away till Katy was feeling better? He refused to run, it wouldn't solve anything anyway. To ask Katy to tell them to piss off would be rather cruel, considering how upset she was at the moment. Damn it all.

Like an avenging angel, Zack pushed through the ring of people, making his way over to crouch next to Sephiroth, "Whew- you caught her, I didn't know if she was just going to keep running. She wouldn't say what upset her..." it was an implied question, and Zack spoke loudly, for the benefit of those nearby.

Lifting his head once more, Sephiroth looked at Zack, "Homesick," he replied, reverting to a bland tone of voice and empty expression. "She just needs some time to put herself back together," his gaze shot around the circle of observers. Katy curled up tighter on Sephiroth, nearly choking him. Wincing, he pulled her arm loose.

Nodding, Zack lowered his voice, "You're going to have to deal with them soon."

"I know, but not now. Not with her here."

Katy suddenly sat back, "and why not with me here? It's not like you're going to kill them all." Her eyes, puffy with dark circles beneath them narrowed.

Sephiroth shook his head, "Of course not," he replied but before he could fully explain she started bitching.

"You keep babying me, Sephiroth! How the hell am I ever going to be able to function on my own if you keep trying to protect me all the fucking time!" She stumbled to her feet.

Quickly following her, frowning faintly at her, "I don't-" he started to protest but she ran over him again.

"Well I can take care of myself and half the shit that happens to me is cause of you anyway, least you could do is respect me!"

"I do-"

"And if you really loved me then you'd be sweeter or something instead of running off when I need you and then bothering me when I don't and for everything I've done for you you've not done jack SHIT for me!"

Sephiroth desperately tried to fix the situation, "That's not true-" She wasn't listening. Zack was laughing. Throwing a metal-melting laser glare his direction, Sephiroth hissed, "Shut UP, Zack." This only made the young man snigger harder.

Now, Katy was shouting at the top of her lungs, the circle of men had backed up a step, then another. "You're irresponsible and erratic and just- just terrible to me! You never tell me you love me and it feels like I'm the only one putting any effort into this and it always takes someone else banging a pot against your head to get you to pay any attention to me!" wildly, she gestured at Zack, but her ire seemed to be completely focused on Sephiroth. At least the dark haired young man had stopped laughing.

Having stopped even bothering to waste his breath, Sephiroth stood silently, expression blank and eyes half-lidded, actually listening to her words instead of brushing them off. They left him rather cold. "Well you know what?" she snapped at him, hands clenched in fists. "I hate you!" she shouted, turned and like water, the circle parted for her, she stalked from it.

"Ah, Seph, go after her," Zack put in somewhat urgently. "Do it now or you might never get her back."

Easier said than done. Sephiroth couldn't move, feeling as if he'd been stabbed in the heart by an icicle. "SEPH!" Zack shouted in his ear. This at least started his breathing again. "Go AFTER her!" Zack punched Sephiroth's arm hard.

Those three words- horrible words! He'd heard them, said them, so many times in the past but why did it hurt so much this time? Was it because she'd said them? The back of his brain rather oddly pointed out that they were the opposite of 'I love you'. Now why was that so important?

"I- don't understand- what did I do?" panic started taking over. "What did I do!" turning, Sephiroth grabbed Zack's coat, clinging like a drowning man though these expressions didn't register on his face, his voice had cracked- perhaps even squeaked a little.

"Go fucking find OUT!" Zack pried Sephiroth's hands loose, shoving Sephiroth into a stumble after Katy who was heading towards the other side of town like the front of a storm.

"Katy-" Sephiroth called, jogging to catch up to her, trying to get her to look at him, tagging along behind her like a lost dog, "Please- what did I do? I'm sorry! I really am. I do love you- I'd rather die than lose you- please!" She wasn't listening to him, seemed to be getting angrier the more he tried to talk to her or get in front of her or stop her. It had ceased to bother him that anyone was watching. They may as well have been statues. In desperation, he reached out to catch her arm, but she swung around.

The sound of the slap seemed to echo.

Coming to a stop, Sephiroth lifted a hand to touch his cheek lightly. It was a shock- like hitting cold water. Katy stared at him, seeming just as shocked as he. Anger boiled in him, he nearly broke her neck at that moment but she turned and made to run again. Shoving the rage aside, he reached out and caught her arm, pulling her in despite her fighting it every inch and wrapped his arms around her. She broke into tears again, finally relenting and clinging to him, softly whispering apologies at him.

Glancing around, suddenly remembering where he was and that everyone still alive in town had just witnessed the embarrassing scene he gave a whistle and picked Katy up in one arm. Swinging up onto his Chocobo's back as the bird tore down the street towards him, he pulled Katy over the front of the saddle, holding her there firmly- the back of his mind aware that his expression was rather dark and this move probably wasn't going to gain the villager's trust, but he didn't want to work this out in front of them. It wasn't theirs to watch. Katy gave a shriek of fear and surprise as they shot off, Nibelheim passing in a blur. Within a blink, they were quite some distance from the town and Sephiroth dismounted, reaching up to help Katy to the ground.

* * *

Zack heaved a sigh as Sephiroth disappeared in a cloud of dust. "Idiot," he muttered to himself, rubbing his forehead.

"I think we're owed some explanation," a young angry voice stated.

Looking around, Zack met Tifa's eyes and gave half a smile, "Paranormal shit like possession and other weird stuff," he replied, "What Sephiroth did here before wasn't his fault, Katy managed to free him from it and he truly does regret what happened." He glanced around again, "Have you seen that strange man with the red cape around lately?"

Tifa frowned even more deeply. "No, not for months. How could Sephiroth possibly be alive? I SAW him die."

Zack shook his head, "Long story short, he is. That's all there really is to say about it. So you haven't seen Vincent. Damn." His eyes turned towards the direction Sephiroth had hauled Katy off in. Unable to help himself, Zack broke into a yawn, and rocked back on his heels. "I need more sleep," he muttered to himself, ignoring everyone gathered around him and headed back to Ms. Strife's home, intending to go back to bed.

* * *

At last, she felt like she'd gotten enough sleep and the memory of what she'd done while dazed and homesick made her wince inwardly. Katy knew she could be a pretty terrible person sometimes, but she'd never known she could be quite _that_ cruel. At least Sephiroth hadn't taken her seriously, or more like, had been too damned determined not to lose her that he'd suffered the embarrassment of being slapped with no complaint.

Shifting from her slightly uncomfortable position, she dared lift her head and look at his face, finding his eyes closed. Sitting up, she looked down at his relaxed features. Sephiroth was such a handsome man... Lifting a hand, Katy traced the red mark on his cheek. Had she really slapped him that hard?

Opening his eyes slowly, he blinked at her. Her hands moved, unclipping his armor and belt, pulling him to sit up and take his coat off, then roll onto his stomach. Straddling his hips and sitting on him, she worked at his shoulders and back, digging her thumbs into all the places she seemed to get aches and pains. Sephiroth sighed, eyes falling closed again. "I guess we were both tired," he said softly.

"We spend a lot of time together, it was only a matter of time before one of us snapped."

His eye opened and looked towards her. Hesitating before he spoke, he thought over her words, "You suggesting we take some time away-"

"No," Katy stated immediately, "Nothing as serious as that. Doing that sort of thing is stupid and doesn't fix the problem anyway. That's for couples who don't need to be together anyway. Maybe just... maybe just less stress. I wish we could take some time off from this world saving business. It's taking too long."

Closing his eye again, he sighed, then murmured softly as she hit a particularly good spot. She continued working at it a moment more before her hands drifted elsewhere. "It'll be over soon." He sighed as she flopped over across his back, cheek pressed against his shoulder blade. "For now, think you can find Vincent for us?"

Taking a breath and sighing, Katy replied, "Yeah, I've got the energy for that." Light pooled beneath him, surrounded him- flowing up through him to her. Sephiroth's eyes fell closed as it seemed he was drifting free in a swirl of life, carried on a wind of green. It cradled him, whispering softly into his heart and at last, delivered him back into his body. "He's not here. He's not on this world at all," Katy announced, voice sounding small. "Seph- that means he's on Earth... who knows what he's been doing there!" She sat up, "We'll have to follow him there."

"Looks like it," he muttered, "I suppose we should head back to Cosmo then... What a waste of time here..."

Katy sat up, "No, we have to save the people of Nibelheim. I think... if you lead them to victory over these monsters, they'd forgive you." Her hand rubbed the back of his neck, fingers running through his hair, combing it out slowly then braiding it. Shuffling in her pocket, she found a rubber band to tie it with and played with it, sticking the ends of his hair into his ear.

Huffing and putting his hand over his ear to protect it, he replied, "I suppose I do owe them. I don't want to go back in there though."

Leaning forward, Katy looked down at him, pursing her lips, "I went to nearly two years of public high school, a bunch of angry villagers is nothing compared to the vicious backstabbing, name calling, and double crossing that goes on in that place. Hell, even Shinra Inc was a piece of cake compared to high school. You're a big man," she slapped his back, "so find your balls and just do it."

Sephiroth surged to his hands and knees, lifting Katy up with him. "Fine," he stated coldly, listening to her giggle.

Her hands went back to rubbing his shoulders, lips smiling faintly, "I like things like this..." she stated softly, "it feels 'adult', not just like we're a couple of horny teenagers fucking all the time." He had nothing of importance to add to that, so remained silent, just letting his head hang between his arms, staring at the way the fabric of his shirt fell. "I think we should head back, though. It's fairly late in the afternoon." She looked up at the sky with a sigh and stood, getting off him and stepped away a few paces. "So did you name her? Everyone else named theirs," she said.

It took Sephiroth a moment to realize that she was talking about his Chocobo, but once he figured it out, he returned to clipping his armor back into place, "Eris," he replied, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. At the sound of her name, the Chocobo came trotting over, giving a superior wark, but let him mount and pull Katy up in front of him. The bird started back towards Nibelheim at a sedate pace.

* * *

At last, after much nudging and prodding from Katy, Sephiroth had been forced to publicly apologize for his previous behavior, though it wasn't really his fault and promise to help them either drive the monsters from the area or help them escape before they were all killed. The villagers looked disinclined to believe him, but Katy remained latched onto his arm, so they would have to either pry her off first or just kill her with him. They weren't likely to do either.

At least Ms. Strife had been willing to let him into her house after he'd mentioned that Cloud was a crucial member of SCYTHE and was currently helping other towns in the same situation as Nibelheim. Tifa had even seemed interested in hearing about what SCYTHE's purpose was. Zack had been rather enthusiastic about it, and Aerith's being in it was another selling point. It wasn't like Tifa had any family left in Nibelheim, though she wasn't too keen on Sephiroth being the leader.

"Don't worry, Katy's got Sephiroth under control," Aerith murmured to Tifa softly as they stood outside in the last rays of the day's light. "You saw her slap him, right?"

Tifa nodded slightly, arms folded beneath her ample breasts. They were both a blessing and a curse. She got the attention of lots of guys, but never seemed to get the one she really wanted to look at her to actually notice... but this seemed to be her chance. How cool would she look in the SCYTHE outfit? But only if she could put up with Sephiroth...

Speak of the devil, the man stepped out of Ms. Strife's house, hair still braided from when he'd come back from making up (or out) with Katy after their public squabble, though it was rather one-sided. He hadn't stood a chance against the unstoppable force of a Cetra on the Rag. Even Tifa was still shocked that he hadn't killed her for slapping him. For a moment it looked like he was going to, and then he'd grabbed her and hauled her out of town, everyone had supposed that he'd gone to make her body some sort of visible warning for everyone and had even wondered about sending out search parties when he didn't return for a few hours. Then they'd come riding back into town, Katy clinging to him, glaring at anyone who even looked like they were going to try anything with him. Was she brainwashed? No- that had been obvious when she bitched him into apologizing for setting the town on fire.

Swallowing, she stepped up to him purposefully. Everyone else had retreated into their homes for the night. "Sephiroth- sir," she started, not quite sure how to start really. At last, Tifa settled on a direct approach, steeling herself as his eerily glowing eyes focused on her. "I'd like to join SCYTHE."

Silence fell as he coldly looked her over. "You're Tifa, right?" She nodded, "Alright," he said finally, turned and continued along to his original destination.

Tifa's jaw dropped and Aerith padded up beside her, clasping her hands behind her back, leaning around to look at the brunet girl's expression, and giggled. "But- but-" she stammered, then looked at Aerith. "But- I- it's not supposed to be that easy!"

Aerith giggled, "There's a reason why you were accepted so easily- it's because there was another path fate could have taken that day Sephiroth went mad. In that version, you were one of the key people who helped defeat him. You, me, Cloud, and a few others," she smiled and straightened. "However, we'd better go talk to Katy about getting you your Chocobo. We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Ride?" Tifa asked in confusion, looking up and over at Sephiroth as he mounted his bird easily.

Nodding, Aerith took Tifa's hand and pulled her over to the door of Ms. Strife's house. "Hey Katy, we've got a new member. She needs a ride."

Looking up from blankly staring at her hands where she sat on the floor, Katy blinked. "Oh- is it sunset already?" She got to her feet, looked at Tifa and gave a smile. "Oh, so she's finally joined us? Great!" Stepping out of the rustic little house, Katy glanced around, "Hm... I guess I could call one from here," she blushed faintly, then closed her eyes. Light shimmered around her feet, then flowed upwards, drifts of light twining around Aerith's legs as well. After a second, the light dimmed and faded. "He'll be here in just a moment. You can name him whatever you want." Beltoren padded over, butting his head against Katy's shoulder and she reached up, rubbing his neck gently before mounting. "Don't worry about having to ride bareback, he won't let you fall, besides, you fight better on the ground."

Slowly nodding, eyes wide with incomprehension and disbelief, she watched as another gold Chocobo trotted into town, padded straight up to her and huffed in her face.

Zack, mounted on his Chocobo, Dante, already trotted around a corner, quirked a brow, but nodded to Tifa, "Welcome aboard," he told her, accepting without question. Aerith stepped away to mount Joulia.

Taking a breath, Tifa hoisted herself up onto the Chocobo's steady back. "Okay," she paused, "Kede," she decided, "Let's go."

Thus named, Kede gave a wark and moved to follow the other four birds. Behind them, Ms. Strife closed and locked her door. "So where are we going?"

"To find the source of these monsters," Sephiroth replied, perhaps a bit stonily. He turned his bird towards the mountains, urging it up the rockier slopes, the others followed without a second thought.

Feeling a bit out of place, not only on the back of a Chocobo, but from the group in general, Tifa kept her silence, watching and listening to everything. Would she even be useful on this? What did they know about her that had made them accept her without question? What was this alternate path of fate that Aerith had spoken of! The lack of information was maddening, but to ask... None of the group looked back at her either, none offering any conversation, though that may have been for stealth purposes as they weren't talking among each other either.

Below and to the north, the hideous howling had begun. Swallowing, Tifa hunched down on Kede's back, clinging to his neck. He gave a soft soothing chirp towards her. What seemed an hour later, they stopped on a ledge in front of a deep cave, the moon was rising, casting silky light across the landscape, Tifa looked up towards it- half full. Like when she'd called the Chocobo- however she'd done that- light flowed up around Katy from beneath her bird's feet, at last, she opened her eyes. "This is it," she said, looking towards the cave.

As one, the uniformed members of SCYTHE dismounted and headed into the cavern, the birds fearlessly following behind. Tifa blinked a few times, finally sliding off Kede and stumbled after. Inside, it was pitch dark and none ahead were using lights, but somehow, they seemed to be getting along without them. Tifa wasn't doing too well. Her feet kept finding groves in the floor, rocks sticking up into the path, walls. Stumbling once again, she thumped into something soft and feathery. Bright blue eyes looked down at her and Zack whispered softly, "Hang onto your bird, he'll lead you." With that, the glowing eyes turned away and disappeared.

Grabbing hold of Kede, she clung to his neck desperately and didn't have as many accidents as she'd been having before but the ground still seemed to be out to get her.

Their path was decidedly slanting downwards. Tifa had thought she'd been all over these mountains, but apparently not- she didn't know this cave. It felt... different, somehow. Evil. At last, the feeling of being enclosed suddenly fell away and light glimmered into being around them. She shielded her eyes with one arm, wincing, though in retrospect, it wasn't really that bright.

Before them, a large reptilian beast of scarlet lay, tail quivering slightly as it lifted and fell. It opened its mouth, smoke trailing from it, and spoke, "Ah- I have been expecting you," it stated, eyes half-lidded. "You'll find me a much harder foe than my servants, however," it's lips curled back from its large... sharp... teeth. A wave of fear washed over Tifa and if she hadn't already been clinging to Kede's neck, her knees would have given out.

Wasting no time, Sephiroth drew Masamune.

* * *

Only five days had passed, but Cloud could swear it had been years. He lost men, gained men, lost ground and gained it, and at last freed all those trapped by the monster attacks and led them back to Cosmo Canyon in a journey that took three more days on top of his original five to complete his mission. Sephiroth stood in the front and center of the mob of people watching and waiting for his return. Katy was nowhere to be seen, though a young woman in the SCYTHE uniform stood beside him. For a moment, he mistook her for the tavern girl, but on third blink, she came into focus.

"TIFA!" he shouted, Rekkui breaking into a run, leaping ahead of his mob of unwashed and unruly fighters. Behind him, they shouted and surged forward to meet their family members. Leaping off Rekkui's back while the bird was in motion still, Rekkui continued past Tifa and headed towards the stable while Cloud ran with the momentum, nearly knocking Tifa over as he slammed into her, throwing his arms around her tightly. "Tifa-" he breathed, then stepped back, holding her at arm's length. "So you've joined SCYTHE, great!"

She laughed softly, pushing him off, "Yeah, heard you were following this lunatic's orders, had to come make sure you weren't insane as well."

Sephiroth's expression didn't change in the slightest, though he hadn't left either. Clearing his throat, Cloud shook his head, "What happened at Nibelheim... was an accident," he defended, then waved his hand, shaking his head, wanting to continue the conversation somewhere private. "Hold on a second?" he suggest to Tifa, then turned towards the General. "Area liberated, sir," he saluted, "five out of thirteen towns were already destroyed by the time we got there. It was the same pattern as Gongaga, no explanation for it that I could find, though."

Nodding, Sephiroth reached over, clapping Cloud's shoulder, "Good work," with that, he turned and left the two.

"Oh, I've got to return something to someone," Cloud said, pulling the star pendant from his neck, giving a shy smile. "Someone actually gave _me_ a luck charm, Tifa!" he told her, taking her arm and heading towards the tavern, "I'm starving, we had a bit of a shortage of food along the way, so I set half rations and oh god those creatures are nasty! Do you have a Chocobo yet? They seem to be standard with the uniform now, I think," he grinned.

Tifa nodded, "Yes, I named him Kede," she replied, watching as Cloud pinned the young woman in the tavern and stood back out of the way as he placed her pendant back into her hands, then bowed over them in a rather knightly sort of way. He even went so far as to place a kiss upon her cheek. The burn in her chest forced her to look away before she glared holes into the innocent girl's head. Cloud returned to her finally, grabbing up a plate of food as more men came streaming in and managed to slide back out the door and led the way up the stairs to the room he shared with Zack.

Sitting on his bed, Cloud set his plate on the night table beside it and removed his boots, tossing them to the floor, then pulled his feet up and crossed them on the bed. With a sigh, he picked up his plate again, "So tell me what you've been up to?" he asked around a full mouth.

"Nothing really, just rebuilding Nibelheim..." Tifa moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, staring forward somewhat blankly. "Then Sephiroth showed up again, looking for that weird guy with the red cloak, but he wasn't around, so they gave up on him and headed after a dragon that was directing the monsters that kept attacking the town. They stayed an extra night to make sure the monsters had indeed lost their commander, then left... I really was worried about you," she hesitated, then lowered her voice, "I missed you too."

Swallowing hard, Cloud coughed, looking at her. "M-missed me?"

"Hey guys," Zack called, leaning in, "Curt and the others just arrived. Emergency meeting, usual dining room."

Cloud muttered a curse and set his plate down again, pulling his boots back on and headed out after Zack, Tifa trailing behind, watching Cloud continue to stuff his face as he walked. They entered a large room with several round tables set within it- the communal dining room for several families to use, or one large family. The others were already gathered, but there were five new faces looking directly at Tifa.

A slightly older looking man with chin length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail smiled charmingly at her. He was quite muscular, wearing the tank top shirt of his uniform currently, coat and armor dropped into the chair he stood behind. His sword remained clipped to his back by the harness strap he wore. "Hey, who's this cutie?" he asked, voice smooth. The four other men were just as obviously warriors, though one seemed to stand out from the others. He looked blocky, his brown hair clipped somewhat short and shaggy, a beard starting to grow in full on his face. His most notable features were his large craggy nose and grey eyes. A slightly smaller and thinner man with the same shade of brown hair and eyes stood beside him, though where the one looked like a barbarian, the other seemed ethereal. Of the last two, one looked more like he belonged behind a desk rather than in a battle, but mostly it was his somewhat close set and squinty dark eyes, close cut hair and thin mustache. The last was simply boring and forgettable, with brown hair, brown eyes, unremarkable features... The type that would be best suited to espionage.

"This is Tifa," Sephiroth introduced, he was seated in one of the chairs at the table, hands folded, resting upon the smooth hardwood. "Tifa, these are Curt," he pointed at the Barbarian, "Wren," he pointed at the elflike man, "Lloyd," he pointed at the clerkish man, "Morda," he pointed to the boring man, and lastly, he leveled his finger, almost accusingly, "and loudmouth there is Perrie. Ignore everything he says unless it's got to do with business." He glanced at Tifa, "and if you sock him one for inappropriate behavior towards a lady, I'll be on your side." With that out of the way, he gestured towards the table, "Sit," he ordered before Perrie could pout.

Once the shuffling ceased, Curt began, "We got there alright, but though we wandered around a lot and helped save some people from random monster attacks here and there, we couldn't get anything to follow us to the temple. So in other words, getting there was boring and somewhat tedious. Once there, we waited around for a while, nothing happened. We went in, explored a bit, still no one came. I sent Perrie and Lloyd off to get some mechanical toy to use," he glanced at Katy, "and we solved the puzzles, shrank the temple, and picked it up. Still nothing. So we brought it back here." Reaching into his coat, Curt pulled out a palm sized globe of swirling black. Setting it on the table, he rolled it expertly towards Sephiroth who caught it between his hands without even moving them from where he'd had them folded.

Heaving a sigh, he picked up the orb, looking at it carefully. "Just goes to show, it's not the tools themselves that are evil, but the uses they're put to," he muttered, then set the orb on the table once more, "Good work anyway, though out of all our missions, only Cloud's came off as intended and was successful. Vincent has relocated to Earth."

Tifa sat silently, watching from one speaker to the next, utterly confused as to what was going on and what anyone's missions were. She vowed to grill Cloud for a recap or something once the meeting was over. Wren spoke up, running a hand over his shaggy brown hair, "So what now?"

"I'd rather not have the Black Materia directly with us, so we'll need to find somewhere new to hide it," Sephiroth replied, idly rolling it back and forth between his hands on the table. "We're going to have to go to Earth as well to find Vincent."

Pressing his lips together, Perrie asked, "All of us?"

Five sets of eyes turned towards Katy, who had been sitting with her arms propping up her head on the table. She blinked, "What?" she asked and when everyone else looked towards her, she blushed. "What?" she asked again.

"Do you think you could get all of us to Earth?" Sephiroth repeated.

She stared at him, "It's a big question as to whether I can get MYSELF back to Earth," she replied. "Besides, the language barrier thing, though I might be able to do something... I'm not sure though, I wasn't able to ever use magic before coming here." Katy sat up and scratched the back of her neck. "I'll try though."

Perrie shook his head slightly, "No premonitions of the future?" he asked, clarifying his original question somewhat. He hadn't wanted to know if she could _take_ them all to Earth.

Katy snorted, "Other than that gnawing fear that's been driving me for quite some time? No, and I never was an oracle, Perrie, so give it up."

He sighed gustily. "Then how do you know what was supposed to happen?"

Sephiroth winced, not wanting to hear that phrase 'that is a secret!' once again. "Just stop asking that," Katy stated instead, "I'll tell you in time, but right now it doesn't matter because it doesn't affect you so much."

Muttering to himself Perrie waved a hand of surrender. Katy took a breath and rubbed her face a bit, "God, something's going to have to be done about this whole crossover thing. Stabilize it or something. Maybe combine both planets into one, or separate them completely." Her lips pressed together into a frown at the last suggestion, her eyes clearing pained at the thought of doing such a thing.

Tifa, finally finding something to speak up about interjected into the silence that followed, "Combining the planets would play some pretty hell on the weather and geological processes," she pointed out.

Katy lifted her head from her hands, looking towards Tifa, "Ouch, yeah, don't want to throw the world into an Iceage again." She shook her head, "okay, so that's one option thrown out."

Silence fell again and just when it began to get oppressive, Zack spoke up, "There's a lot of dislocated people, splitting the worlds would be rather cruel to them. There's a chain of islands from Earth currently getting attacked by Shinra and Naomi, and Mideel is missing, probably dropped onto Earth." Katy winced at the mention of Naomi- how she failed Michelle... "So that leaves the best of both worlds, stabilizing the crossover into something manageable."

Katy nodded, shifting a bit in her chair. "Question is... how do I do that?"

"Ask the Planet," Aerith replied with a smile.

Turning her eyes and gazing past the edge of her glasses at Aerith, Katy replied, "Yeah, good idea," though her tone wasn't sarcastic; simply tired.

Lloyd hmmned thoughtfully and sat back in his chair, stretching his feet out in front of him, "I think having a set doorway in the physical world to anchor the gate into Earth would be the most useful."

Remaining silent, Katy stared down at the table, fingers tracing the grain pattern she found there. "You could anchor it to another doorway you know on Earth," Perrie continued, catching onto the idea gleefully.

"I'll just have to see what I can do, first," Katy pointed out stubbornly.

The two subsided once more and Sephiroth caught the rolling orb of Black Materia one last time and spoke again. "For now, we'll stay here," he stated, "defend the area from monsters and find somewhere to hide this thing," he gestured with the Materia. "Dismissed." He stood, watching as the others stood and left, except for Katy, who remained seated with her head on the table. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a headache," she murmured, "I don't know, but I think it's that thing... Give it to Curt to hang onto or something, keep it away from Aerith as well." Katy stood at last and made her way from the room, leaving Sephiroth standing where he was. Finally, he moved, heading out to search for Curt.

* * *

Katy lay on her back on a blanket she'd brought out with her. Currently, she was perched on a cliff overlooking Cosmo Canyon, though neither her thoughts, nor sight, were focused upon the view. Beltoren lay beside her, radiating warmth and smelling like greens. Such a sweet bird, she'd named him well, the name having come from one of her original stories- a half-elf/god bard with uncontrollable receiving telepathy and empathy. She'd always wanted to meet him, but Sephiroth was just as good. She couldn't have them all and be forever bouncing from one to the next.

She'd told Sephiroth she was going out, but not where. She'd wanted total peace and quiet to do this work, as she had a feeling she'd have to dive deeper into the planet than she'd ever gone before. Sephiroth was nice to be with, but sometimes he entered with her and was slightly distracting.

Closing her eyes at last, she relaxed, and after a yawn, she sighed. Her sense of the world faded, and though it had been strange and difficult to attain in the beginning, with practice, she'd gotten better and faster at clearing her mind and thinking only of her question or request. It was hard business being Cetra. She felt that, for every time she entered the Lifestream, she lost a piece of herself somewhere amidst the flow of souls. She tried to hang onto everything by leaving it all in the back of her mind, safely out of the way, but it wasn't just her imagination that she couldn't remember what her mother's name was. She was losing important things and she really needed to stop doing this, but they needed the information.

At last, when she lay in a cradle of blue-green threads, Katy brought herself semi-awake. "Planet," she stated, "I need to know how to stabilize the portal between here and Earth. Maybe putting it into a fixed gate point? Some doorway?"

The planet, being old as it was, did not speak in words, it simply shoved the knowledge of what she wanted to know into her head. It was definitely best to only have one question at a time. Head aching, Katy resurfaced to find Sephiroth seated beside her, frowning faintly. "don't," she whispered, feeling truly ill and even the volume of her whisper seemed too loud. He remained silent, staring at her face, waiting.

Finally, Katy rolled over and crawled off her blanket, discovering once again that vomit always seems to contain peas and carrots. Returning to her blanket, she curled up against Sephiroth's side, feeling cold and weak. "It can be done," she whispered, "just like Perrie and Lloyd thought too. How convenient." Tears sprung to her eyes as she made mental inventory off her memories of home, finding something so basic that she could recite it in her sleep was missing, "Sephiroth- I can't remember my house address, or my phone number, or my sister's name or father's or mother's or what pet I had or my best friend. I've got faces still, but their names are gone!" turning, she clung to him.

"Katy-" he murmured, shocked, this was the first he'd heard about her memory loss.

She stuck her face against his shoulder, "I want to go home- before I forget anything else."

"I'll take you home," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

"Hey Cloud, can I have a moment?"

Cloud looked up from grooming Rekkui to see Zack standing at the stall door, hands resting on the rough wood. "Sure, come on in," he replied, wondering why Zack would even have to ask such a thing. The dark haired young man was wearing his tank top undress shirt, everything but his boots missing from his current attire. Cloud had left his coat and armor in his room as well, but was wearing his long sleeved shirt. "What's up?"

Stepping into the stall, Zack closed both portions of the door, leaning against the wall. "Got something to tell you... It's sort of... well, odd and round about, but the information is the same. Katy's revealed her _Secret_ to Aerith, Aerith told me, I'm telling you."

His hands stilled, "THE Secret?" Cloud's voice dropped to a whisper.

Zack nodded, fingers tapping lightly on his elbow, "You, me, Aerith- everyone Katy has mentioned by name... We're all a video game on her world. One called Final Fantasy Seven."

Cloud gaped, feeling as if the breath had been knocked from him and he'd just plunged two hundred feet and landed in a crater of ice cold water. "You're _kidding!_" he found the breath to hiss at last. Zack shook his head slowly. "Wow- I wanna play it!"

* * *

_Breathe in..._

_Let it out..._

Katy opened her eyes once more after taking that calming breath. She'd told Sephiroth everything she wanted to remember again later, names of people, events, places, things... As for the stuff she'd already forgotten, she told him that when they got to Earth, he'd have to take her to where she could relearn them and remember them with her- in case she forgot again. He'd been calmly supportive, though irritation boiled beneath the surface. Not at her, but at what had happened- and maybe a little bit of it was directed at her for not telling him.

She gazed at the natural arch of stone that had formed a sort of hollow in the side of one of the windswept cliffs. This was where she would construct her gate. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes again. The others were ranged on their birds behind her- the others being Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, Aerith, and Tifa. Curt and his group had been assigned the task of keeping the Black Materia safe, Brugenhagen had helped with that task immensely by providing a place deep in the Canyon's Caverns to hide it. That assured that Cosmo Canyon would have five SCYTHE members keeping watch over it.

Good, Katy didn't want that thing near her, and she didn't want it in her parents' house either. That was only if she could remember where it was. Taking another breath, she let it out, cleared her mind, and reached for the planet. This archway was a bit distant from Cosmo, but still within the canyon system it resided in.

The air around her began to glow- then further away, the air seemed to burst into blue-green fire. It hung in the sky, writhing and twisting, swirling like the side of a soap bubble. Katy felt like screaming- the flow of energy going through her seeming to rub her raw, but it kept coming and going- an endless cycle- as if she were just a channel through which the power flowed. Pieces of _herself_ broke off, she tried to catch them again, but doing so made the power flow more slowly- it wasn't going to work. She couldn't keep this up!

Trapped in a whirlwind of blue-green in her own mind, Katy tried to hang on to what she was doing, guide the energies she had called upon towards the goal she'd had in mind. It wasn't that she was using Mako to cast the spell, but that it was like water pouring through a dam, spinning the turbines that made electricity. THAT was where Shinra had gone wrong.

Sephiroth watched as it seemed that Katy was being immolated by the light of the Lifestream she'd called upon, the sky was on fire with it the ground began to tremble, then settled again. A scream burst from Katy's throat, the light faltered- flickered- then burst away from her in a wave. The sky seemed to shatter, then the view of the plane rock beyond the archway melted, a blast of humid air washed over them.

Dismounting as the light finally went out, Sephiroth ran to catch Katy as she collapsed, carefully picking her up and moving back to his bird. "go-" she whispered softly to him, "in."

So that was her vote- to keep going. Alright. He remounted and settled her sidesaddle in front of him, arms around her as he had no real need to guide Eris with the reins. As one, the Chocobos started forward, stepping through the gate. They stood on the steps of a large building, their gate having come out the other side of a pair of broad glass doors. The rest of the building reminded Seph of the Tower, but only vaguely.

Giving a shriek, the Chocobos dashed forward and away from the doors as they suddenly shattered, blasting glass across the steps. Looking back, Sephiroth gave a curse. The gate had collapsed. Katy murmured softly, opening her eyes and looking around, "It's- destroyed..." she whispered, though she was unaware that no one could understand her.

"Katy," Sephiroth said softly, then used the word she'd given him for spells, "Magic?" he suggested.

Nodding, she took a breath, snorted, then tried casting something. "Ice!" Nothing happened, she frowned and tried again, "ICE!" At last, the spell went off, freezing a bush. Looking around, she shifted on Sephiroth's saddle and he finally helped her transfer over to Beltoren, though she looked a bit ill. "I hate... really... really... hate... Alabama." She stated, understandable once more. Nudging Beltoren, she took the lead, down the street, turning left at the intersection and continued onwards. "Everything's destroyed here... what happened?" she muttered to herself, pushing Beltoren faster until they were all running fairly fast, as if it were some sort of race.

Leaning in close to Beltoren's neck, she crouched in the stirrups, lifting her body off his back and flowing with his movements. It really was fun to ride like the wind, but her urgency to get to her destination and see if it too was destroyed was far too prominent in her mind. "Faster-" she whispered to her bird and he put on more speed.

Following the roads she knew so well, she breathed again when she began to see signs of life- people driving on the interstate, airplanes in the sky, lights on. Her home- she was nearly there! Beltoren started to flag, but she cast Haste on him and the others- finally remembering they were panting behind her after a glance back under her arm. They were following her example by tucking in close to their birds and letting them just run, though they had no idea why they had to go so fast.

Closing her eyes briefly, Katy winced as a June bug hit her forehead and bounced off. She wiped at the sting with her arm, but continued on. The Clinton Road intersection loomed ahead, there were plenty of people driving in this area and she reined Beltoren in a bit, falling into the left lane behind the cars that were turning there. Better to go with traffic than against it and cause accidents. That wasted more time.

Though people honked and gaped and stopped in the middle of the road, Katy led them onto the new road, and down it at full speed again, taking to the sidewalk that ran along one side of the road. Her head turned and she gaped at one large sprawling building that was now a blasted and twisted wreck. "WOO!" she shouted and pumped her fist.

The street for the public library loomed ahead, she took that right turn instead of continuing down to the intersection. Ignoring the stop sign at the end of the street, feeling rather naughty for doing so, she turned left and took to the sidewalk again. Everything was just fine in this side of town, perfect actually- except for the immense amount of traffic. It looked to be five in the evening. She pulled to a stop to wait for the red light. "What was that destroyed building back there?" Aerith asked breathlessly.

Katy looked back at her and grinned, "My high school! Someone got em good! I could kiss whoever did it!"

"So where're we going?" Cloud asked, swallowing, then gestured, "Its green," he pointed out.

Katy started Beltoren across when no one was turning right and they strutted boldly in front of the stopped cars waiting their turn. "Home," she stated, "I'm going home." On the other side of the street, the sidewalk continued, but only for a short ways, but their destination was the second street on the left and they crossed. Going below twenty-five miles per hour was ingrained in Katy so deeply that she let Beltoren walk sedately, sitting back in her saddle and rolling her shoulders. Her house- she remembered what it looked like, but not the numbers on the brick mailbox. There they were- 119, a number that had always amused her. Counting the cars, she grinned broadly, "Oh! My sister's here too!" she exclaimed and directed her bird into the front yard and dismounted, letting her Chocobo lay down under the large red oak tree that sprawled across the front yard, though most of the space beneath it was taken up by one of her mother's flowerbeds.

"Look Aerith- my mom likes flowers too," Katy stated, pointing at the large pink iris standing proudly within the mass of shorter dark red flowers. "This one's an Iris," she continued and Aerith immediately got distracted looking at the flowers. Zack moved to stand with her after they had both dismounted. Sephiroth followed Katy to the door. The front door was open, the screen closed. Without knocking, she opened the door and entered.

Sephiroth stepped in behind, looking around the front hall of the house. He'd sort of been here before- the gray-carpeted stairs nearly directly in front of the door led up to Katy's room. The floor beneath his boots was dark brown and rather ugly hardwood. There was a half-wall built beside the front door, blocking direct access from there into the living room on the right- also floored with gray carpet. The ceiling in the living room was tall with the dark-stained hardwood beams visible, a ceiling fan hanging from a long brass pole wiggled in the center of the room. On the wall facing out into the front yard was a fireplace with a brick chimney all the way to the ceiling and on either side of that were windows. The other side of the room led into a dining room, also partially walled off with stupid half-walls, the floor there was gray carpet as well.

Seated on the light gray couches in the living room were four people- two were a young couple, both rather scrawny. The girl looked vaguely like Katy, with mid-shade brown hair hanging straight to her shoulders. She was not wearing glasses however. The man beside her had buzzed brown hair, somewhat puppyish eyes and round ears, but he seemed a trustable fellow, definitely not a warrior in Sephiroth's opinion. The other two were in their forties perhaps- early forties, the woman had shoulder length curly dark hair and wore glasses, her eyes the same shade of brown as Katy's. In fact, Sephiroth could see that this was where Katy had gotten her features from. She was nearly an exact copy of her mother. Her father had wild grown-out brown hair shot with gray and a growing beard.

Katy stepped into the living room, grinning from ear to ear, and for a moment nothing happened, no one moved- until she ran forward and threw herself on her parents. Sephiroth stayed where he was, listening to the high-speed babbling he couldn't make out and watching the hug-fest as Katy tried to wrap everyone into her arms at the same time. There were tears from all sides and finally after what seemed forever, Katy sat curled up on the couch between her parents and her sister and sister's boyfriend retreated to the other couch again.

"Mom, Dad... this is Sephiroth," she grinned.


	20. Clinging to Normalcy

Sephiroth had never been so nervous in all his life, for a moment, all he could do was stare at the two people who had spawned his beloved and gape. She had her mother's looks, he had to agree, but at the moment her father didn't look too amused. At last, Katy's mom gave a slight nod, and rather significant look at her daughter before getting up. "I'll go start dinner," she said and headed towards the dining room.

"Hm, your translation spell isn't working on everyone else," Sephiroth told Katy, for lack of anything better to say... as well as an escape from having to say anything formal. What DID one say in situations like this?

She blinked once, "It isn't? Oh. Guess I'll have to work on that, She said she'd go start dinner. Hey mom! Can we have spaghetti?" Katy bounced to her feet, then hopped from one to the other excitedly.

"No," Katy's mother replied from the kitchen, a reply Sephiroth understood all of. Pouting, Katy sat again and put her arms around her father. It had been a while since Sephiroth'd had to use his knowledge of Katy's native language, but it was coming back to him and living in her world with her translating would help him learn the rest too. "How many are here?" Katy's mom called from the kitchen.

For a moment, Katy hesitated, "Five- six... eight..." softly counting to herself, then finally raised her voice for the verdict, "Ten!" she called out to her mother, still clinging to her father, who looked like he wasn't going to let her go ever again. "Seph, think you could take the birds into the backyard and let everyone in?" She gave him an understanding but apologetic look.

He nodded, appreciating her excuse for him to give her time with her family. Sephiroth figured _he_ needed time to get used to the idea of her having family. It was a strange concept, but perhaps he would start taking notes of how her parents acted together to see what Katy expected. Giving a slight bow to those in the room, Sephiroth turned, he headed back out the front door. It was odd how in moments of stress that back of his mind always noticed the oddest of things- such as the lack of shoes near the front door, Katy's brother-in-law to be was still wearing his, Katy's sister Samantha had only pulled hers off so she could put her feet on the couch, they were stuck under the coffee table. Katy hadn't taken hers off when she entered either.

Briefly closing his eyes as he stepped outside, Sephiroth took a breath, then started forward, striding towards the others who turned to look at him. "Hey," Zack called, getting to his feet from where he'd been crouched next to Aerith near the flowerbed surrounding the oak tree in the front yard. "You look... pale."

Thank you Captain Obvious, Sephiroth thought acidly. Swallowing, Sephiroth shook his head. "I'm fine," he stated, "Let's take the birds around back." Even as he said that, his Chocobo padded over to him, nudging his shoulder. Lifting a hand, he scratched her neck, then turned and started around to the side of the house. The others fell into step behind and Sephiroth completely missed the look Aerith and Zack exchanged.

Sliding closer, Aerith tucked her hand into Zack's, leaning against his arm while their Chocobos followed sedately behind, her large green eyes looking around. The right side of the house was brick until it got to the corner where the back patio was cut out of the side of the house, framed with bird feeders and flowerbeds. The patio was a rectangle of cement tucked up against the edge of the roof, taking a bite out of the available space of the rooms inside. A sliding glass door led into the dining room and a window near the back corner of the house had white half curtains on it, inside was dark. The siding on that portion of the house, as well as the entire back side was wide and painted white.

As they proceeded onwards into the backyard a woman of about thirty stepped into her own backyard with a small and rather old dog trailing behind. The tall, thin woman with thick and darkly curled hair down to her mid back looked up, eyes going a bit wide and pale. The dog simply snuffled the ground industriously.

"Oh-! Hey Carol!" Katy's voice shouted from nearby and Aerith looked over at the redhead who was just stepping out onto the patio from the sliding glass door. She'd removed her coat, but was still wearing the rest of her uniform. "Don't mind them," she said, gesturing towards the various members of SCYTHE and Sephiroth actually made an effort to be polite by looking towards Katy's neighbor and giving a nod of his head as he continued on his way.

Covering her mouth with a hand, Aerith tried to stifle her giggle but didn't quite manage. "I thought you were dead!" Carol finally found the voice to say, still looking frightened, her dog tottering away slowly, head down, huffing at the grass blindly.

Shaking her head, Katy hopped through the birdfeeders and over her mom's flowerbed, striding across the wild grass of her side yard to her neighbor's- which still had the faint outlines of squares. Giving a laugh, Katy gave Carol a hug. "Nah, I just got lost." Turning, she gestured towards the rest of the gang, "Those're my friends, they can't really speak English yet, but we're working on that. That's Tifa," Tifa gave a wave as her name was called. "Cloud, Zack, Aerith, and Seph." Of course, Sephiroth was the only one not to wave. He was keeping his hands busy removing the gear from his Chocobo and once he was done with that, he pulled it over his shoulder and turned towards Katy.

Giving a giggle, Katy whispered to Carol, "Don't mind Seph, he's just trying to cover his embarrassment. He's really sweet once you get to know him." Suddenly turning, as if completely oblivious to Carol's continued shock, Katy crouched, "Hey Toodles!" she called and the small wobbly dog wandered towards her. It had a large head with short dark fur that was turning gray in its age. "Hey there sweety," Katy cooed to the dog, rubbing its head.

Aerith, after giving Zack's cheek a kiss, wandered over to join Katy and Carol, giving a smile and slight bow, "Hello," she said, her 'l's turning more into 'r's, "It is nice to meet you," Aerith continued, a phrase that Katy had managed to teach her- in trade, Katy could say the same thing in Aerith's language.

Katy laughed softly, "That was good!" she said to Aerith. "I'll have the translation spell set up soon. It's a bit hard to get any magic to work here. I think the planet's been sleeping for a long time." Standing and dusting her hands off, Katy brushed her bangs back out of her face absently. "I'll get to that after dinner probably- which will be shortly."

Lifting a hand to her lip, Katy picked a bit before dropping her hand, eyes drifting towards the others who had removed their gear from their Chocobos. Turning towards Carol again, she gave a smile, "Don't mind the birds, they're quiet at night." Stretching her hands over her head, she turned and headed back into her own backyard, "I guess put that stuff on the porch, I'll hunt through the garage for a tarp to cover it with."

"Hey, Katy," Tifa asked, looking up at the flat back of the house which was covered in white siding with two windows on each of the two floors. "You sure everyone staying here is alright?"

Flipping a hand, Katy dismissed that worry, "It's fine, girls'll be in my room, boys in dad's music room. It'll be cramped, but it's only for a little. We're here to find Vincent after all. He may be in China for all we know."

Zack coughed softly, smirking a bit, "What's 'china'?"

Laughing as well, Katy put her hands on her hips as she paced, looking at her mother's flowers, "Country on the other side of the world." She paused, then added "Or fancy dishes, depending on what you're saying. I'll show you some of the china dishes in the house." A light breeze played with the tops of the tall pine trees that grew in Carol's yard. Turning, Katy looked up at them, then turned the other direction, frowning a bit. "Hm," she said softly. "Looks like a storm," she muttered, folding her arms on her chest.

The back door slid open again and Samantha stepped out, looking from one SYTHE member to the next, finally landing on Katy. "Hi Carol," she said to the woman still standing in shock.

Taking a breath, Katy crouched in the semi-wild grass that grew in her yard, placing her palms on the ground. "C'mon earth. Wake up," she murmured. After a few moments more the grass seemed to shift around Katy and a moment later light pulsed out in a low wave from her palms, spreading across the yard, flowers and trees shifting like it had been blown by the wind- then straightening; revitalized by a spring rain. Her head sagged forward, and slowly, Katy toppled over onto her side with a soft sigh. Immediately, Sephiroth dropped his burden of Chocobo tack and strode towards her.

"Idiot," he muttered softly in Katy's language, pulling her against his chest and slid his arm beneath her legs, lifting her up. Samantha ran over, eyes wide, hand going to touch Katy's face. "Sleep," Sephiroth told Katy's sister simply, "Much power use today."

Eyes of the same golden-brown as Katy's looked up at Sephiroth for a long moment, as if she didn't quite believe that story but finally stepped back, "Come," Samantha gestured and turned, heading back inside.

Glancing at the rest of SCYTHE, Sephiroth spoke, returning to his native language, "Put the tack on the porch and feed the Chocobos before coming in," he ordered, trying to cover his embarrassment over the situation- and why did they have to look at him like that? Inwardly, Sephiroth scowled at the other SCYTHE members, as Aerith giggled behind her hand and Zack tried his best to look like he hadn't noticed a thing, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Straightening, they gave him a salute, "Yes sir," was stated nearly in unison and Sephiroth chose to ignore Tifa's lack of enthusiasm. Samantha had already reached the back door and stood waiting for him. Shifting Katy in his arms, he got her head settled against his shoulder before he started walking, following Samantha into the dining room. From this direction, the living room looked even larger. The dining room was connected to the kitchen nearly directly- the only indication that they were different rooms was the framing around the wide door-less entryway. The carpet beneath the unfinished wood table was silver-gray where it wasn't stained, but most of all it just looked rather old.

"Mom," Samantha called, "Katy passed out in the backyard."

Katy's mother turned looking towards Sephiroth who resisted the urge to shift restlessly. In his arms, Katy lay limp, her left hand falling from where Sephiroth had tucked it on her chest. "She sleep," Sephiroth added, figuring that he probably should say something before he got pinned with the blame, "Long day."

Moving around the table and into the living room, he placed Katy on the couch where she and her father had been sitting when he left and removed her boots, setting those on the dark hard wood floor near the front door, then took the green blanket crumpled mostly on the floor nearby and covered his fiancée with it. She shifted slightly, murmuring softly with a faint smile touching her lips, "Seph..." Brushing her bangs back from her face, then took her glasses, folded them and placed them on the table next to the couch, Sephiroth couldn't help the smile that pulled at one corner of his lips and finally he stood, turning to face Samantha who looked him over critically.

Katy hadn't told him much about her parents or sister and her expression was some strange mix that he couldn't read. Though she was a small woman, Sephiroth's insides shriveled with an emotion he'd not felt in years: fear. Somehow, he felt as if he really did need Samantha's permission before touching her little sister. The lack of real control in the situation made him shift his weight uncertainly, but military control kept him from dropping his eyes. If only he could understand more of Katy's language, though he figured he was doing pretty good so far, after all, he could understand a few full sentences. It was just the conjugation of present and past tense and articles he didn't quite have yet. He knew you used 'the' when it was a single object you were speaking about, such as 'the backyard'. People were different, though and didn't have any sort of polite suffixes on their names such as 'san' or 'sama' and they seemed to be rather disrespectful to each other in that they used their names to speak to each other too- except 'mom' and 'dad'. It was... complicated, but nothing he couldn't work out eventually.

Thankfully a distraction came when Zack tapped his knuckles on the back door lightly before opening it and stepping in, feet bare and carrying his boots. He gave a bright smile and looked around, "Good afternoon," he said to Katy's mother as she turned to look at him. Moving around the table, Zack headed into the living room, eyes roaming around. "Not all that different," he said, "I was expecting something a bit more exotic."

"Like what?" Sephiroth asked a bit sourly, more than grateful for the distraction, "Hanging from the ceiling to eat dinner?"

Zack gave a laugh as he wandered in, looking around curiously before finding the front hall where he dropped his boots. "Nah, that'd just be awkward. So, who's this?" he turned towards Samantha with a disarming grin.

Gesturing vaguely, Sephiroth replied, "Samantha, Katy's older sister. The woman in the kitchen is her mother."

Stepping forward, Zack gave a respectful bow to Samantha, "A pleasure to meet you!" he said.

A giggle to the side announced Aerith who had been heading over to drop her own boots with the others, "Don't flirt, I might get jealous!"

Being that Sephiroth was the only one who could really speak both languages that came from his world, he looked towards Samantha, pointing first at Zack and started introductions as Cloud and Tifa entered, Tifa and Aerith following Zack's example and put their boots in the front hall, "This Zack, Aerith, Tifa, Cloud," then with a gesture- which included himself and Katy who lay sleeping on the couch still, "We- are all SCYTHE." He took a gamble and used a word he hadn't used before. This 'are' word that sounded like the letter 'R' but seemed to be the appropriate one for conjugation purposes.

Samantha swallowed, giving a nod and put her hand to her chest, "I'm Samantha," she replied.

"So that's Katy's sister," Cloud stated, "that means she's a Cetra too, right?" He shifted from one bare foot to the other, feeling and looking out of place next to the cast iron trivets hung on the wall next to his head near the backdoor, still holding his boots.

Aerith, with a smile drifted over to the couch and had a seat on the floor next to it, tucking her feet under her as Sephiroth followed her example in having a seat near Katy and answered, "Yes, but she probably doesn't know how to use her powers." Zack, of course, flopped to the floor next to Aerith, putting his arm around her shoulders and Tifa took a seat on the hearth, looking in at the gas log that was set in the fireplace instead of a real fire. She couldn't tell the difference except for the pilot light clinging to one of the pipes she could see on further inspection.

Finally, Cloud followed the others and had a seat as well, taking the shorter couch that was currently unoccupied- its back facing towards the dinning room but he sat sideways in it and crossed his legs. Sephiroth turned towards Samantha once more, "Where is Matt and Dad?" he asked taking another guess at conjugation. As for knowing Samantha's boyfriend's name, Katy had told him as much as she could about her family before she forgot it.

Samantha blinked, brown brows raising slightly, and instead of using an overly simple sentence, she chose to speak a bit more normally. "They went to the store," she replied. Shifting, Samantha looked at the others who continued conversing with each other about various things they'd expected of a home on another world. "Want something to drink?"

"Do you want something to drink?" Sephiroth translated.

Zack looked up, then shook his head. "What's available?" Tifa asked.

Turning back towards Samantha and choosing his words carefully, he replied, "What do you have?" He relaxed a bit when Samantha didn't start laughing or look offended.

Samantha pushed her hair behind her ear with one hand as she replied, "Water, tea, and milk." Repeating the choices and the caution that the tea wasn't the same as what they thought tea should be, to those interested in having something to drink. Cloud voted for milk while Tifa and Aerith took water. Zack changed his mind after he'd initially said tea and took water as well. Repeating the order for Samantha, she paused, "What about you?"

"Nothing, thank you," Sephiroth replied after a pause in which he'd taken a moment to think about what she'd said and file this new word 'about' into his head. Finally he too removed his boots as Samantha departed.

Aerith hmmed softly, "You're really good at that," she said somewhat out of the blue. "You sound just like they do."

Pushing his hair back over his shoulder as he straightened from removing his boots, Sephiroth looked towards the small half-Cetra, "It isn't a very difficult language," he answered blandly, "It does have a lot of words that are similar but mean different things... Like 'china'," he added, which got a snigger from Zack- and a peek from Samantha in the kitchen who was filling glasses with water and ice from the fridge- how convenient!

Samantha returned, handing out the drinks as Sephiroth removed Masamune from his back and leaned it against the wall out of the way. Though, she had to make a few trips to get them all handed out to everyone as she couldn't hold that many glasses in her hand. Finally, he took a seat on the floor, leaning against the couch near Katy's head. She shifted slightly, eyes opening a bit as she rolled onto her side and slid an arm out from beneath the blanket to put around Seph's shoulder. "How'd I get in here?" she asked sleepily.

"You passed out," Sephiroth replied, "I don't think attempting any more big spells today is a good idea."

Heaving a sigh, Katy put her chin on his other shoulder. "But-" she started to protest.

Half turning his head, Sephiroth looked at he, "No, nothing more today. You do have limits, Katy; accept it. I can understand enough to translate when you're not around."

Giving another sigh, Katy half closed her eyes. "Where'd my glasses go?"

"On the table. Matt and your father went to the store."

Pulling her feet up, she shifted, sitting up. "Come sit up here," Katy said and obediently, he shifted to sit on the couch, Katy immediately draping herself across his lap. "Hey Blinkin," she said rather suddenly, looking towards Samantha, "who blew up the high school?"

Taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to Cloud, Samantha folded her hands in her lap. "Some kid named Chris Flowers. They haven't found any traces of bombs or anything either. Like he did it with magic somehow..."

Katy nodded, then blinked, "Hey- was it... yeah. I think so- that tall scrawny kid from my programming class. He always seemed a little odd."

Samantha smirked a bit, "Worse than you?"

Giving a grin, Katy flashed a victory sign and wink, "Yeah, worse than me, he would gobble in class sometimes. It was funny in a weird way. I didn't talk to him much though, he wasn't always in class and I had..." she dropped her eyes. "Michow."

"Where is she?" Samantha asked, leaning back in the couch finally. Cloud shifted away from her a bit more, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of sitting next to her.

Swallowing, Katy shifted into a more comfortable position on Sephiroth's lap, aware that they could only understand half this conversation, "She's kind of... not human anymore." Giving a shake of her head, "I'll tell you later, okay? These guys are hearing half a conversation and its all old stuff to them." She gestured towards the other members of SCYTHE.

Samantha frowned faintly, but only a moment, "So are they really...?"

"Yes," Katy replied shortly. "Um- my room? Is it still...?"

Taking the subject change, Samantha nodded, running her hand through her hair once again, pulling a lock of it around to poke against her finger absently, "Yeah, though we cleaned it up a bit."

"Are my pictures still up?" Katy asked. "I was thinking having the guys sleep in dad's music room, girls upstairs in mine."

Shrugging, Sam replied, "Yeah, they're still up." She had no comment on the sleeping arrangements. She didn't live there anymore.

Stretching, Katy absently rubbed Sephiroth's knee, "Downtown was torn up- what happened? Is your place alright still?"

"Yeah, our place is still there, most of the back roads between here and there are still passable. We don't know what happened really. After the rains stopped there was a really big thunderstorm with tornados that tore up a lot of the place. It's amazing so few people died but we're not the only area getting torn up with weird weather. There was some guy in a red cape that was healing people and killing the monsters that kept showing up."

Katy's answer was a soft hmm. Sephiroth, who'd been following as much of the conversation as he could spoke up in that moment of silence, "The rain is from wind crossing the world-boarder." This got a rather astonished look from Katy.

For a moment, Samantha paused, perhaps confused with his bad choice of words or perhaps the subject, "Ah," she said finally, puling one foot up onto the couch with her.

"Dang, Seph, that's really good," Katy told him and grinned, "I'm glad you picked it up with as fast as I kept throwing words at you." Leaning closer, she kissed his cheek and snuggled against his chest. Before the conversation could continue the front screen door opened with a hiss and clunk, heralding Matt and Katy's father's entrance. In their hands were some blue plastic bags, and with only a glance in the direction of their guests they headed straight into the kitchen.

Yawning, Katy put her feet on the floor and stood, swaying a bit and Sephiroth reached out, catching her before she fell. "Sit," he told her, "You need more rest."

Waving his hands off, she shook her head, "I need to do something." Prying his hands loose and picking up her glasses, she headed out of the living room and up the stairs. Samantha stood, collecting a kiss from Matt before heading after her sister.

Cloud sighed, "It's kinda irritating to not be able to understand most of what's going on around me," he commented, removing his gloves and rubbing the back of his neck.

Aerith laughed softly, "This is probably what Katy went though on our world. She'll have that translation spell fixed soon." Katy returned at last, somewhat leaning on her older sister for support. She looked tired and Sephiroth sighed at her stubbornness.

"Aerith, Tif? You girls mind sharing the bed with me? There's not enough room upstairs to put out sleeping bags and stuff. My bed's pretty big though." Katy asked, returning to cover Sephiroth's lap once more, pulling Seph's arm around herself. Admittedly, Seph did like having her there, but the look her father was giving him was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Resolutely, he ignored the look and urge to find a hole to hide in. It wasn't like he and Katy could really get away from each other, considering the dreams they shared.

Tifa shook her head and Aerith answered, "Not at all."

"What about us?" Cloud asked.

Katy grinned, "There's a fold down couch in the other room and enough room on the floor for two even then."

Zack sighed, "I guess Sephiroth gets the couch."

"I don't care," Sephiroth replied, he really didn't, unlike most of the officers in SOLDIER, Sephiroth hadn't really wanted all the comforts and privileges of rank. His regulars hadn't gotten half the crap their commanders did, so Sephiroth had opted to ditch the other officers and continue living like one of the regulars during the war. He was more comfortable that way anyway. It kept him alert and aware of what was going on around him- and inadvertently made the SOLDIERS more loyal to him- which didn't hurt.

Flipping his hand, Zack leaned back against the couch, "Feh, Seph, just take it."

Frowning faintly, Sephiroth shook his head, "No," he decided, "Cloud can have it."

Blinking, the blonde stared at Sephiroth, opening his mouth to protest but closed it at Sephiroth's _look_. "Yes sir," Cloud mumbled, looking away.

Sighing, Zack shoved a hand through his hair, "Shoulda known he was gonna do that," he muttered. Katy sniggered, putting her glasses atop her head for a moment while she rubbed her face with both hands. "Hey, Katy, where's the bathroom?" Zack's asked rather out of the blue.

Blinking, Katy put her glasses on again, pointing, "That way, second door, works the same as yours." Zack stood and headed off. Aerith shifted, getting up to sit on the other end of the couch from Katy and Sephiroth. Tifa shifted, stretching her legs out in front of her, hands dangling between her knees as she leaned forward. Silence fell again as they waited for dinner to be finished. Katy's father went back the direction Zack had gone, but returned with a guitar which he began picking at. He wasn't an expert, but was good enough to play a song or two and that filled the silence for a time.

* * *

At last Katy had ironed out the translation spell to work on everyone else. It was somewhat strange to be saying things in one language but have them come out the other, but Zack figured he could get used to it- though it was more like he had to. Remembering what Katy had said about how she'd figured out how to make it work in the first place, he simply ignored what he heard himself say.

They had been living in Katy's house for four days now, the girls upstairs in Katy's room, the boys downstairs in Katy's Dad's music room- it wasn't the most comfortable of accommodations, but he'd gotten a few good pictures of the girls tangled up together on Katy's bed... that was worth the beating he'd received the day Tifa found out, but Katy had laughed and posted the picture on something called the 'internet'. Katy's mother was an excellent cook, though quite often, Aerith and Tifa helped and they'd had some of Katy's native foods like 'Hamburgers' and 'pork ribs'. Somehow, they'd managed to all fit at the table in the dining room every night- though Samantha and Matt weren't always with them. Breakfast and lunch were always whatever you found.

It was their fifth night on Earth and they were eating some tomato sauce and noodles type of dish called spaghetti, which seemed to be one of Katy's favorites for she'd been asking for it all day. At least she was too busy eating to talk. Talk went on around her though. "Is there nothing that can be done about these monsters?" Jenine, Katy's mother asked. Sephiroth, too, had been silently brooding over his dinner, perhaps pissed about not getting any time alone with Katy since her return home. Or maybe it was her father- who had even gone so far as to clean his guns while Sephiroth was in the room, occasionally looking over and smiling... just smiling... It made Zack incredibly glad Aerith's father was dead.

Glancing around and finding that no one else was going to answer that question, Zack replied, "Yes and no. We tried stabilizing the boarder into one gate, but it shattered after we got through and drained Katy immensely while it was up. So the only thing we can do is kill them as they come. At least, that's the way it looks right now."

Bill, Katy's father, wiped his plate with a piece of buttered bread and spoke after swallowing, "So is that what you plan on doing?"

Zack shook his head, "No, we're here to find Vincent, so if you've seen him, it'd be nice to know which way he went." Bill shook his head, lifted a hand and shoved his hair back from his face.

Tifa took a sip of water and spoke up at last, "So- where's this video game we come from?"

Silence fell briefly, Katy looking quite pale. Sephiroth stopped eating for a moment, lifting his eyes and looking around the table in... confusion? Finally, Katy glared, "Aerith! I can't believe you told them! I was going to get around to it!" she hissed.

Aerith lifted her hands, "I only told Zack!" she defended.

"I only told Cloud," Zack added, looking sheepish.

Cloud looked down, "I told Tifa."

Silence fell again.

Sephiroth stared down at Katy, "So what is this about a video game?" he asked softly... dangerously.

Scraping her fork back and forth across her plate with soft squeaks, she stared at it, "Yeah, hm... it's how I knew what was supposed to happen." She mumbled. "I'd decided to tell Aerith first- see what kind of reaction I'd get. I didn't want to scare anyone..."

"So Aerith told Zack who told Cloud who told Tifa... And no one told me?" Sephiroth asked, glaring at Katy.

Katy slid down in her chair, "sorry..." she muttered.

Unexpectedly, he stood, sliding around behind the chairs and left the room. "Oh _hell_," Katy muttered and got up as well, ignoring her father's _look_ for saying words like that The front door slammed shut- opened, shut again, only more softly.

Zack cleared his throat and said cheerfully, "I think I'll have seconds..."

* * *

Sephiroth sat unceremoniously in the grass of the front yard heedless of the dew that had already settled on it, draping his arms on his knees, scowling straight ahead. "Do you trust me so little?" he asked sourly, aware that Katy had followed him.

Slowly, she came forward and knelt beside him, sitting on her feet, hands in her lap, "No, that's not it-" she stared down at the grass in the half-light of the sunset.

"Then why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" He didn't sound angry, which was the most frightening thing to Katy. After a second of thought, he retreated behind his mask of cool indifference. It was a upsetting thing to watch- how his jaw relaxed; eyes became half-lidded; corners of his lips pulled faintly downwards.

She sat on the ground finally, staring down at her hands still, "Look- I'm sorry! I didn't know how anyone would react. It's... it's a weird thing- to get told you're from a friggen video game- to be told that people probably are fantasizing about you right now, writing Lemons and self inserts, drawing Hentai pictures of you with people you'd sooner stab than kiss without a care in the world for your actual preferences. It's really kind of ... disgusting now that you're not just a fantasy."

He didn't look at her, didn't have the slightest interest in looking at her at that moment. "And did you write those sorts of things?"

Katy licked her lips, "Only about you and Aerith, but hey, Zack was dead and you've obviously got a thing for Cetra..." He muttered to himself. Pulling her knees against her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, one hand removing her glasses. "I'm sorry- I did intend to tell you, I just didn't know how anyone would react! I was going to tell everyone one at a time."

"You've said that already," Sephiroth pointed out a bit coldly.

Swallowing, Katy forced herself to lift her head, "Alright, fine," she stopped, checking her tone of voice and what she was going to say. A hasty 'fine, just be that way' would piss him off, she'd lose him in a second. The key lay in being calm, adult... "Sorry."

"You've said that too."

Grinding her teeth, Katy lashed out before she could stop herself, "Then what the hell else is there TO say? It's done. You know. Everyone knows."

"It's not the information," Sephiroth said softly.

Swallowing her next words, Katy looked down again. "Yeah, I guess I am a fucking hypocrite... talking of trust and giving none. Sorry I couldn't be perfect for you. I tried." She stood, "Good night." She drifted back inside, heading upstairs, removed her clothes, pulled on a nightshirt, brushed her teeth with a little too much force, and crawled into bed.


	21. Unpleasant Duties

For the longest time, Katy couldn't get to sleep, even after Aerith and Tifa joined her. She stared up at the ceiling, chewing on her lower lip and trying her hardest not to burst into tears as she lay on the edge of her queen sized bed nearest the wall. Her room looked odd in the dark without her wall scrolls up. She'd left the Slayer's scroll up, but the two FF7 ones had been removed, rolled up, and put in her closet.

Carefully sliding out from beneath the covers, she got up, creeping along the small space of floor between her wall and bed where a locker shelf was set up as her night stand for her glasses and alarm clock. Taking her glasses with her, she crept across the squeaking floor, sweeping up a pair of pants while she was at it. They weren't hers, but it hardly mattered at the moment.

At the bottom of the stairs, she pulled the pants on and moved to the front door, carefully opening it and stepping out into the cool night air. Unfortunately there was no way to open any of her house's doors without making a lot of noise doing so. The front porch light came on from her movement and she continued out across the slug-slimed front walkway to the grass and around into the darkness of the side of the house.

The backyard was lit by the pale light of a half moon that had a halo from the wispy layer of clouds that covered the stars, it had yet to rain, but it had been overcast since their first day there. The air was damply chill though it had been pleasant during the day. Typical Alabama weather, never could tell what it would be like from one day to the next or if winter would really be cold or just a cooler version of summer up until January. The Chocobos didn't even stir as she made her way over to them and took a seat in the cold dewy grass next to her mount, leaning against his side and wrapping her arms around his feathery shoulders.

A moment more and her cat, Mauxi, who'd made herself rather scarce of late came padding over and Katy gathered her gray cat up, scratching under the feline's chin and in front of her ears until the cat settled down in Katy's lap and drooled happily. The silence of the night enveloped her- except for the cat's tree-frog-like purring, the chill of the air pulling shivers from her body, but she ignored the discomfort in favor of leaning against Beltoren and tucking her face against the bird's feathers. The first sob surprised her, but the ones that followed were let loose unmolested.

Abruptly, Mauxi got up and headed off, but Katy was used to the strange whims of her cat and didn't bother trying to keep her there. The reason for the cat's leaving became evident a moment later, though, when a heavy coat was settled over Katy's shoulders. Lifting her tear-streaked face from Beltoren's side, she looked back over her shoulder to find Sephiroth crouching in the grass nearby, glowing eyes gazing off to the side. "You should have at least put some shoes on," he admonished, still not meeting her eyes. He certainly hadn't followed his own advice, as his own feet were bare and loose hair fell like a cascade of moonlight down his bare back. If Katy hadn't had to untangle that mass several times already she'd have thought he never had a bad hair day.

Instead of answering, Katy put her face against Beltoren again, fingers smoothing his soft feathers. Silence stretched between them as Katy fought herself, the words she wanted to say locked behind her teeth, the fear of losing the one thing she'd wanted above everything else nearly being the thing to destroy it. The shift in the grass behind her forced at least one word from her lips- something- anything- to keep him from just leaving. "Seph..."

There was silence behind her and fearing she'd taken too long, she looked back over her shoulder. Relief uncoiled a portion of the knot in her throat as she found that he'd simply shifted to sit, his back towards her and hands on his Indian style knees. Letting go of Beltoren, Katy slid over to him instead; tucking herself against his chilled back, head against his shoulder, fingers caressing his hair.

"-I," Katy tried, having to force the words out. Why was it that she could usually speak without thinking, but when it came to what she really felt, she couldn't say anything. But if anyone had the right to know her heart, Sephiroth did. "I'm sorry," she tried, attempting to find some back way to get to what she really wanted to say. "I don't want to lose you," her voice dropped, choked by the fresh tears that streaked down her face. "You're everything to me, and, and I'm not perfect and I don't want to lose you."

He said nothing, breathing steady. "I was afraid that you would be upset... that you'd leave me... knowing that what I did was because I'm strange and... I am strange. A year ago, you were just something born from some guy in another country's imagination, made into data and projected onto a TV screen. But I still liked you. Even then. You weren't to blame for what happened- not fully anyway, at least I didn't think so."

Stopping herself before she could go off on a tangent, Katy fell silent, fingers still caressing Sephiroth's hair. He still hadn't moved or said anything. He was like a living rock. "So if...if you hate me..." she whispered softly, "it's alright... I'll still love you," her fingers curled around a lock of his hair, but she forced them to loosen and around the pain of a breaking heart, she moved to return to clinging to her Chocobo, body shaking with cold and her tears.

Before she could get far, though, strong arms wrapped around her, dragging her back and into his lap, coat and all. Face pressed against her hair as she tucked her head in the curve of his shoulder and neck, Sephiroth broke his silence and said softly, "I understand."

Lifting one arm, she wrapped it around his other shoulder, clinging to him as she burst into a fresh set of tears. Shifting his embrace, Sephiroth slid an arm under her knees and got to his feet, easily lifting her, padding through the cold wet grass back to the front door they'd both left open and with a bit of cooperation, they got inside and the front door closed and locked without having to put her down. Instead of returning to their rooms, Sephiroth went into the living room and sat on the longer of the two light gray couches, Katy still in his arms and crying softly.

"I'd like you to know me, Seph," Katy whispered softly, "Michow doesn't even know me that well." Sephiroth settled back against the arm of the couch, stretching his legs out along it, Katy wiggling a bit to get comfortable. "I have trouble saying what I really feel- or at least the full extent of my feelings. Minor stuff I can complain about, but... I'm afraid of getting hurt after I've given someone such a large piece of myself."

Kissing her forehead, Sephiroth heaved a soft sigh, "Sleep," he whispered in return. "So we don't wake anyone." Instead of speaking, Katy nodded slightly and settled down on his chest. Despite her warmth and the relief of having her back, it took Sephiroth a bit to fall asleep, but as he got into their dreamscape he found he was there before her. At least he didn't have to wait long.

* * *

A smile touched Aerith's lips as she paused on her way to the kitchen. She had a tendency to wake at daybreak, or shortly afterwards, and thus was she up before even Katy's parents. Looking towards the couch, she found Katy and Sephiroth asleep, the young woman curled up on top of her lover's chest, an arm looped around his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her in turn. Moving into the kitchen, she proceeded to make oatmeal, which had been what she'd had for breakfast the last few days after the near disaster of attempting to make pancakes for everyone.

When she'd first come to this world, it had been a strange feeling of ... not belonging that had put her on edge, but with Katy's work with the Lifestream of this world, it had come to accept her and began to react more quickly when she tried to use magic. That was, of course, a good thing in Aerith's opinion, considering that the time was coming that they would need to move on. There were more monsters in the area every day and they'd gotten a general idea of Vincent Valentine's current position. Every time he used magic, the planet had reported it to Katy, though this little bit of cooperation had taken more than a bit of work to achieve, and maybe it could have been better, but it was better than nothing.

As she sat down at the table with her oatmeal, Aerith looked towards the couch once again. Katy was still fast asleep, but Sephiroth had awoken and was staring at her with an expression that made him look wide awake, but close contact with him had taught her that he was his most dangerous in the mornings. Sure, his eyes were open, but he was definitely _not_ awake. In fact, he didn't even remember anything he did first thing in the morning, be it defending himself from attack or eating breakfast- he did it on autopilot.

When his instincts finally informed him that Aerith was not an enemy, Sephiroth yawned and closed his eyes again, settling back. Katy sighed in her sleep, shifting a bit as she did so. Shaking her head, Aerith continued eating her breakfast while she gazed blankly at the hutch that contained Katy's fancy dishes- called 'China'- that stood on the wall opposite from the kitchen, the potted vine plants on top trailing their tendrils across the floor.

Once finished with her breakfast, she rinsed out her bowl and the left the pot with the remainder of the oatmeal warm on the stove. Zack would probably be out in a bit and eat it- like he had taken to doing lately. Heading out into the backyard through the sliding glass door, Aerith went to feed the Chocobos, though they seemed to like the native plants in Katy's backyard as well, which was good, since they'd only been able to take what they could carry.

As she finished feeding the birds, she had a seat on the swinging bench built beneath a lattice facing the back door. It was painted a light green, the lattice nearly completely painted a watery white, but left unfinished in places, a pair of rosebushes growing rampant and flowerless up the sides and over the top. The back door opened again and Zack stepped out, carrying his bowl of oatmeal with him as he padded barefoot across the remnants of the seeds Katy's mother put out for her birds.

Taking a seat on the bench beside her, Zack gazed blankly ahead a moment before speaking, "I'm glad they made up. I wasn't looking forward to spending any length of time with Sephiroth when he's in that sort of mood. It's worse than before she came."

Giving a soft laugh, Aerith nodded. "Then again, they have dreams together, so they can't ever really get away."

Silence fell again as Zack concentrated on eating his breakfast. After a moment more, he added to the conversation, "Her dad's kind of scary sometimes. What with his cleaning his guns and always giving Sephiroth that... look. Makes me glad I don't have to meet your father. Though, I'd brave him if it meant that I could have you." Leaning over, he gave Aerith a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing, Aerith smiled down at her knees where her hands were clasped together. "I think he'd like you," she said softly and scooted closer to lean against his shoulder.

"It would be a plus, but even if he didn't I'd still put up with his threats of murder," Zack replied with a grin and took another bite of his oatmeal as the day got warmer. "This would be a rather nice place if the sun were out more often," he stated, changing the topic. "I don't see why Katy hates it so much."

Pausing before answering, Aerith replied, "I think it has something to do with her allergies. She's seemed sick ever since she got here. Then again, the land isn't very good in this area, it seems sort of sick as well." Her eyes turned upwards, looking at the thorny branches that grew above them. "These roses should be blooming, but they're not. I've asked Katy's mother about it, and she said she doesn't know why they don't."

Using his other shoulder, Zack gave a shrug, "I don't know anything about plants," he admitted and gave an apologetic smile. "Or dirt for that matter."

Laughing softly, Aerith lifted a hand to tuck some of his unruly hair behind one ear, "But herding," she replied, "Or sword fighting- you know plenty about those. Everyone has their own special knowledge or skill they're good at."

Giving a slight grin, Zack looked down at his bowl, using his spoon to scrape the last of the oatmeal off the sides and spoon it into his mouth as Aerith pulled her feet up onto the bench and put her arm around behind Zack's shoulders, leaning against him. His feet still on the ground, he sent them into a slow swing and slid an arm around behind Aerith to rest his hand on her hip. Almost magically, Mauxi appeared and stared up at him- more specifically at his bowl as if she expected there to be something in it for her. After a moment more, she hopped up onto the bench beside Zack and climbed into his lap and tried to stick her head into his bowl, but after he let her sniff it, the feline seemed to decide the syrupy remnants weren't that interesting after all.

* * *

Sephiroth blinked slowly as he became aware that someone was standing near him. Opening his eyes fully, he peered out the corner of his eyes towards the blue jean-clad legs that belonged to the man standing beside him. Katy's father hitched his pants up slightly and knelt down, tucking his feet under him, hands on his knees. He was in his forties, but moved with an assurance that Sephiroth recognized.

The man knew how to carry himself to keep out of trouble- and Sephiroth could also tell that the man knew how to handle trouble if it was persistent. Swiftly, Sephiroth glanced around the backyard, finding that they were the only ones- other than the birds and they were unlikely to help in this situation. It had been the moment Sephiroth had been dreading- the Father-Boyfriend talk Katy had warned him about.

"Just be honest," Katy had said with a smile and spark in her eyes that Sephiroth had come to recognize as joy. Why she would find joy in his torment, he didn't know- maybe it was because it was some sort of ritual he had to pass before he'd really be allowed to have her? His stomach fluttered in nervousness.

Swallowing, Sephiroth took a breath and let it out, waiting for Katy's father to say something. Instead, they just sat in silence, backs towards the house, the birds making noises at each other as they fed on the weeds in the flowerbeds. Overhead, the sky was still cloudy, as it had been all week with a slightly chill bite to the wind, despite the fact that it was almost summer- or so Katy had said.

At last, Sephiroth couldn't stand it and took another breath, but the words failed him and for a moment, he just stat there, mouth open to speak. He could feel those brown eyes boring into him, though Katy's father hadn't turned his head, and neither had Sephiroth. Finally, he choose something to say, using Katy's language instead of the spell- as he'd been doing since they got to this world, increasing his fluency. "I'll watch her," he said softly, "keep her safe."

Giving a nod, the older man replied softly, "You'd better."

"She's... she means a lot to me," Sephiroth added, forcing the words out still, as it simply wasn't his way to tell someone how he really felt, but... fear that this man could take away the one thing Sephiroth loved above all other things kept him going. He took another breath, let it out, and sucked in another, hands clenching on his knees.

A smile pulled at the older man's lips and Bill replied, "She's my baby," he agreed, the love for a young lady the binding factor between two dissimilar men. "Even if I told her to stay away from you, she wouldn't."

At last, Sephiroth saw the man's dilemma. Tension eased in his gut and inwardly, the swordsman relaxed, but retained his posture, "She's a fighter too," Sephiroth replied, "but I will make sure she doesn't... get in over her head." He glanced towards Bill again, "She does that often, doesn't she?"

"Not too often," Bill replied. "But often enough."

In return for Bill's smile, Sephiroth's lips twitched at the corners, "Often enough," Sephiroth agreed, falling silent again, letting his mind idle for a moment, trying to recover from the stress of the situation. "You won't have to gut me if something happens to her," he added, "I would do it for you."

Bill, at last, looked towards Sephiroth, raising his brows slightly, "I'd still have to get my share in," he replied, and pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his pants afterwards. Turning, the middle aged man made his way back into the house, the sound of the sliding glass door shutting made Sephiroth wince slightly. Well... it _appeared_ as if he had permission, but Sephiroth couldn't really tell!

The thought of asking Katy's father if that was a yes or no was out of the question, and asking Katy herself would be just too embarrassing. Taking a breath, the swordsman sighed, blinking as he stared off towards the fence on the back side of Katy's yard. He'll just assume that was a 'Yes you can have her'. It wasn't like Katy's father really could stop her from following Sephiroth should he leave. Closing his eyes again, Sephiroth pushed those thoughts out of his mind once more, returning to his meditations.

* * *

Dressing in black seemed rather appropriate for Katy's grim task today. Stomach so unsettled, she felt like throwing up, she took her time saddling Beltoren, but once she'd milked that task for all the time she could, she placed a hand on his shoulder and walked with him around to the front yard, taking the other side of the house as there were no evil Bradford Pears growing there to bash you in the head. Sure they were ornamental and 'everyone' loved them, but they smelled like rotten potatoes when they bloomed and Katy thought they were particularly ugly in the fall. They also made her head stuff up.

Once she'd reached the driveway her eyes fell on the place she'd usually parked, a spot marked by a large oil stain. How odd the driveway looked with only two cars parked in it, her dad's company truck still parked on the street in front of the house, the Explorer her dad had acquired from his father and her mother's Crown Victoria, but her Pontiac was missing and it seemed odd.

"You can always go back, but you can't go home," Katy murmured to herself, reminded of one of the things she'd talked to Sephiroth about in their dream. Mounting her bird, she started him off down the street, keeping to the sidewalk. It was a Saturday, and nearing midday so the usual children that lived on the street were out in full force to watch her as she started off on her journey.

Today, her mission was solo, though Sephiroth had offered to come, Katy somehow didn't think it was right to take her new lover to her old boyfriend's house. Especially when she was delivering a message as grim as this... "Mom, if I knew someone was dead but no one else did, would it be my responsibility to tell their family?" had been the question Katy had asked her mother the day before. The simple answer had been 'yes'. As much as Katy dreaded the reaction, her latest encounter with procrastinating imparting information had taught her that putting off telling someone such final news didn't make it any better.

So she rode silent and straight, eyes turned forward as she approached the end of her neighborhood street, children staring at her in awe, the teenagers that had gone to Katy's high school that lived on her street staring in shock. Another Chocobo stepped up beside her and Katy looked over. Sephiroth looked down at her, then reached across the distance to place a hand over Katy's where she gripped Beltoren's reigns with a white knuckled grip.

Sniffling, Katy smiled, "You didn't have to come..."

"Perhaps I did," Sephiroth replied enigmatically and started forward, letting go of Katy's hand.

Swallowing, Katy followed, giving a toss of her head to get the braid of her hair off her neck and back over the collar of her coat. "I have to talk to Michow's parents today too." He gave a silent nod. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked as they took a right turn and headed down the somewhat busier street Katy's neighborhood was built off of.

"No," Sephiroth admitted, "But I have more experience with death than you do."

Chewing on her lower lip, Katy fell silent again, then offered, "Or is this just an excuse to get to be alone with me for a while without my dad breathing down your neck?"

In return for that jab, Sephiroth gave her a long sideways look, but didn't dignify the comment with an answer. Snorting, Katy returned to silence as they rode. Without the distraction of conversation, Katy simply sat and gnawed her lip raw, then sucked on it. Silence dogged them as they reached the intersection of the street they'd been on and the one her old high school was on, but as they headed down the road and came to the first of ten churches built on that road, Katy's attention wandered to the large pack of people in the parking lot, there was a priest standing in the back of a pickup truck, shouting something about the wrath of God against sinners and shaking her head, Katy headed onwards, leading Sephiroth, though he rode beside her.

However, before they got fully past the mob, a few screams went out and Katy looked back, fearing that the fanatics had spotted them and proclaimed them devils for riding on beasts other than horses or something silly like that. What she saw, however, made her wish that had been the case. A pack of monsters had burst out of the large shrubbery beside the parking lot and begun attacking the herd of slow and defenseless humans that simply stampeded away, leaving those too slow to follow behind- or trampling them. A few brawny men tried to show their prowess by turning to defend themselves, but they were still no match.

Wheeling Beltoren around, Katy flung a hand up into the air. "Fire!" she called out, flinging the spell at the dog-like creatures that she had anything but good happy memories of. The nightdog hit with the spell had been attacking a prone child and as she geared up for another spell, Sephiroth took off, pulling Masamune from its clips on his back.

The priest continued to stand atop his truck, shouting, "It's a sign from the devil! REPENT YOUR SINS! REPENT!" Drawing her guns, Katy kicked Beltoren into the fray, firing off spells as well as bullets, her Chocobo kicking and clawing at the nightdogs. Too caught up in the heat of battle, Katy didn't notice the return of many of those who had been fleeing, the priest's shouting becoming a background noise for her amidst the snarls and yelps of pain from the pack of nightdogs around her.

Chaos reigned supreme as Katy and Sephiroth drove the pack back from the fallen innocents and at last, the last creature's head was chopped off by Masamune, Katy pushed her bangs out of her face from where they'd gotten loose from her braid. "Well, that turned out better than the first time," she stated with a bit of amusement to Sephiroth as he clipped Masamune to his back once more and pulled his hair out from beneath the blade, "But you're just as messy. Can't you slaughter monsters a bit more neatly?"

Giving a snort, he turned his Chocobo back towards the road, "If you'd just watch your back a bit better I wouldn't have had to work so hard."

Pouting, Katy turned Beltoren towards the road as well, "You head on back and get a shower or something, I'll be fine on my own."

"Like hell," Sephiroth stated and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face and some of the muck from his hair. Why did monster blood have to be so sticky? He was saved the trouble of finding some way to rinse off his face at least when the sky opened and it began pouring down rain. Drenched in seconds, Sephiroth put the cloth away in favor of pushing his hair out of his face. "It seems life is trying to make our little task more difficult than it needs to be."

Katy heaved a sigh, "Yep. Good thing we made these coats waterproof, but that doesn't keep the water from leaking in around it," she shivered a bit. "I'm not giving up though!" she firmly stated, then shouted up at the sky, "You hear that?"

Pulling up beside Katy, Sephiroth eyed her, then looked back at the staring crowd that still stood in the church parking lot, "I think... that little dramatic moment was a bit too silly for these people. Lets get this mission finished and get back to the house."

Eyes sparkling behind her water-splattered glasses, Katy grinned, "Maybe we'll get lucky and my parents will be gone somewhere?"

"Why?" he asked as he started off.

Following, Katy continued to grin, "So we can have a hot shower together, of course."

Snorting, he didn't bother looking back, "Right..." Katy, however paused and looked back at the group of people, concentrated a moment, then cast a cure-all spell on them before turning to catch up with Sephiroth.

* * *

Despite the rain, they made it to Chris's house. The ride down the neighborhood had been conducted in silence even though Katy had been joking the entire way down 'Church' street as she dubbed it as it did have ten churches on it. He'd only seen seven, but there was a bit more of the road beyond the right turn they'd taken into Chris's neighborhood. Leaving their birds standing out in the front yard, Sephiroth followed Katy up to the front door of a two-story house that had more than a few rabbit statues peeking out from the bushes and set on the front porch.

After ringing the doorbell, Katy stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her. She'd gone rather pale, but the cold rain had had that effect on her even before reaching their first destination of the day. Finally, the door opened and a somewhat dumpy woman with red-brown hair, brown eyes and a faded smile stood silently a moment, "Katy-" she said, "We haven't seen you in forever! Were you kidnapped?"

Swallowing, Katy dropped her eyes, staring down at the bricks of the front steps. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I- it's..."

"Come in, dear," the woman said, but Katy shook her head.

Still not looking up, Katy tried again, "It's Chris, I'm sorry..." Silence fell and it wasn't just rain running down Katy's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she said again, starting to tremble. "I don't know what exactly happened, but, he was in a battle with something that was more than he could handle- and if I'd been there, maybe I could have saved him, or something but I wasn't and I'm sorry." Twin tears streaked down the woman's face as she stood silent, listening as she was told her baby was dead.

For a moment, Katy held her breath, then gasped, trying to contain her own tears. Lifting a hand, she wiped at her nose with her gloved hand and forced herself to continue, but the words wouldn't come and instead, she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around the other woman as she gave a soft sob.

Sephiroth stood silent witness to the scene. Was this the other side of battle? Of war? Women being told their children and husbands are dead and that the war isn't even over yet? Seph closed his eyes, letting a soft breath out. Was this what he'd left in the wake of his victories in the war? The simple answer was 'yes'.

The rain kept pouring down on them from a low and dark sky, a cold wind slapping the fat drops against unprotected surfaces. The Chocobos shifted restlessly and softly warked of their discomfort to each other.

* * *

In the end, they'd spent two hours there, the Chocobos in the garage and their hostess trying her hardest to remain cheerful as they waited for her husband to return from the store. Katy didn't begrudge the woman the time. She wouldn't have wanted to be left alone after being told something like that either. At last, Chris's father returned, and Katy was not required to repeat her message and they simply let themselves out through the garage door.

It was still raining, but not quite as hard as it had been. "I don't think I could do that again," Katy said softly, riding slumped forward. "Ever," her voice broke as she tried to hold back a fresh set of tears. "But I still have to talk to Michelle's parents..."

Sephiroth could find nothing to say and simply rode beside her as the warmth he'd had before was sucked away by the wind and weather. Katy was more prone to get cold, and he could see her lips turning blue already as they rode back down 'Church' street.

* * *

No incidents marked their journey to Michelle's house, nor on the way back. At least the message was a bit better this time. She was alive at least, but on the other hand, Michelle was no longer human no matter how you looked at her and the fact was that she wouldn't be accepted back on Earth.

Arriving back at Katy's house, they led the Chocobos around back and found a makeshift tent set up to give the birds some shelter from the rain. They looked uncomfortable but accepted Beltoren and Eris into their group and began preening the soggy pair. Taking their wet gear onto the back porch, Katy and Sephiroth wiped the leather down before stowing it under the tarp with the other saddles and bags.

Aerith, seeing them opened the back door and they entered, removing coats and boots, taking them to the front hall to hang up. Sephiroth took hold of Katy's wrist and dragged her into the laundry room, grabbing their second set of clothes from the 'clean' pile and a pair of towels before pulling the soggy girl into the hall bathroom where he firmly shut and locked the door, aware that Katy's father had seen them enter. At this point, Sephiroth could care less.

"Whoever said 'breaking up is the hardest thing to do' should be punched," Katy said softly after the door was closed, letting Sephiroth remove her clothes and only giving a minimal amount of help. "Telling someone their child is dead..." she stopped, shivering a little, "How can those police actually keep a straight face when talking to families of victims and stuff?" she asked, Sephiroth wasn't sure she was really talking to him or to herself, so he remained silent and finished undressing himself and turned the water on, leaving their clothes in a pile in the middle of the floor. The room was small, and certainly would have been close quarters for three people. White linoleum tiles with a green line and square design covered the floor, a light green bathroom rug in the middle of the small walking space between the sink and toilet stuffed on one side of the room and the bathtub on the other. "I didn't even get to hold mine..."

Sephiroth stopped, looking back over his shoulder at her torn expression. Pulling the bath curtain closed, Seph turned the shower on and waited a moment more before tucking Katy into the hot water, letting her stand in the steaming spray while he put his arms around her. Stretching her arms up, she wrapped herself around his shoulders, face against his chest. "We'll have another," Sephiroth told her softly, "And our first isn't in Hojo's hands."

Sniffling, she replied, "And what of SCYTHE? We need to finish what we came here for."

"You can stay here, in fact, I'd rather you did..."

Lifting her head, Katy glared at him somewhat blindly, "No, I'm the one who can find Vincent. I... I don't want to leave you. My parents will be fine. I'm seventeen, no, eighteen now and the world has gone to hell. What I was expecting my life to turn out to be like is long gone and I would rather follow you than go back to that. Sure my talent for writing is completely wasted following you, but I'm saving people... Those people at the church parking lot... Their families don't have to be told they are dead today. I'd rather kill monsters than sit here with my thumbs up my ass doing nothing when I've got the ability to help. My life here is over. There's nothing for me to pick up and continue with. I'm too changed, the role of sheltered second daughter doesn't fit anymore and I don't want to go back to that. I didn't like it much in the first place, but I was too afraid to do anything dangerous, too afraid I'd get in trouble for it. I'd rather live on the wild side with you than to wait for Hell to come collect me."

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, then moved to her cheek, and her lips. Finally releasing her lips, Sephiroth looked down at her and gave a slight smile, hands rubbing her back.


	22. Unforseen Difficulties

Dinner finished, they sat in the living room, Katy leaning against Sephiroth's chest, Aerith next to Zack, Tifa and Cloud on opposite sides of the room and Katy's parents elsewhere. "I've got a direction on Vincent. Though he's been quiet for a while, he's used his Materia again. From the reports from Earth, there's another person using Materia near Vincent, and lots of death in the areas nearby. I'm not sure what to make of that, since Earth doesn't really care if people live or die, just that we fix the border between it and the Planet," Katy reported. "Last report was that Vincent was northeast and heading farther away by the day."

The others nodded, but before anything else could be said Sephiroth took up. "We'll start out first thing in the morning."

"You mean-" Aerith started, looking towards Katy who nodded.

Sniffing once, Katy shifted her weight as she replied, "Yes, I'm coming with you. I really don't belong to either world now, and I know I can come visit my parents at any time, but saving two worlds comes as a priority to sleeping in till one in the afternoon and puttering around the house till midnight in my slippers, which is what I would be doing otherwise." Katy shrugged slightly at Tifa's snigger.

Another set of nods went around. "Get a good night's sleep, we'll be up early tomorrow- I'm setting my alarm for five thirty," Katy stated, inwardly cringing at the thought. What an ungodly hour!

* * *

For once, the day was clear, but cool and Katy was glad for her jacket. Their saddlebags were packed with fresh supplies, their stomachs packed with a final breakfast made by Katy's mother. Biting her lips, Katy fought her tears once again. Never had she imagined that saying goodbye would be this hard, but it had to be done, and for a moment, she'd almost thought she wouldn't let go- or her parents wouldn't let go, or the moment would last forever and negate the need to go entirely, but after a moment more, Sephiroth touched her back and she forced herself to wipe away her tears and turn away.

But now her home- her family- were two hours behind her on the road and she was in the lead with Sephiroth nudging her along from beside her. He hadn't gone so far as to outright tell her to get going, or herd her bird physically, but she could tell he was somewhat impatient with how she'd been dragging her feet. She'd ...have to explain to him later. She thought she'd explained before, but maybe not, half the time, she forgot what she'd said or just thought she's said to him.

Swallowing, she nudged her bird into a bit faster of a pace, and Sephiroth was pleased and took this as an indication that he was allowed to talk to her now. "How far ahead is he?" He sat easily on his mount, his hair flowing loose- as usual- strands catching in the breeze and floating behind him, catching the mid-morning sunlight as they rode on the side of the road, heading northwards.

For the past two hours, the only sound had been external of the group, just the sound of leather creaking and the harnesses jingling softly. They'd drawn quite a bit of attention, but no one had stopped them as of yet.

Taking a breath, Katy shoved her bangs out of her face, adjusting the clips that were supposed to be holding them back one-handed with a slight frown. "He's actually been heading towards us, which is convenient, but its still a ways to the north, somewhere in ... Tennessee I think, near Nashville if I've got my maps right. So if we get to the highway and follow it, we won't get shot at and I'll be able to tell where we are. That's a four hour drive by car, so I guess it'll take longer riding cause we can't go eighty miles per hour the whole way."

Though half of what she'd said made no sense to the others listening to her in silence, but Sephiroth gave a slight nod, "Make that a day's travel then. Given detours and delays." He looked ahead, squinting somewhat, as if he could really see across the distances involved and spy their quarry. That was out of the question though and after a moment, he gave up and looked to the right at the cars passing by, heading the other direction, the people in them slowing down to gawk as the group rode past.

Katy licked her lips, took a breath, and paused before she spoke, "It's odd, but there seems... well... it seems like Vincent is following someone. Or that's the impression I got. It might even be that its not even Vincent I've been tracking. There've been more and more instances of people using Materia lately, even in the last few days." She shook her head.

"That might be because Mideel has switched with Hawaii," Sephiroth replied. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head as a sneeze tickled his nose, but managed to suppress it.

Blinking, Katy looked at him, eyes widened with shock, "What? How'd you find that out?" Sure she'd heard him speaking in English from time to time, mostly to her parents and sister, but she hadn't realized that he was fluent enough to do research like that.

A smirk touched his lips, "You don't pay attention to the radio in the mornings, do you? Your world's media system is rather informative." Sephiroth gave a slight shake of his head, his bangs brushing against his face, "How can you choose anything with so many choices?" He didn't have to mention the two hours he'd spent online, gathering more information about the current situation in the world politically as well as economically- with help from Katy's mother who frequented such websites. The fact that information like that was free for anyone who could get on a computer was amazing to him. How did the government keep control of anything that went on? Or did they? Katy's description of Democracy had been rather idealistic, but he supposed, now that he'd seen the place, that it worked... somehow.

Laughter bubbled up from Katy's stomach, and she let it, though it was surprising and she didn't really want to laugh, "That's Commercialism for you, I told you about it before. Your own fault for not believing me." She edged her bird closer to Seph's.

Turning his glowing blue-green eyes towards her, Sephiroth quirked a brow, "I believed you," he replied, "I just didn't realize your people went quite so far as to offer not just six different brands of noodles, but six different types for each brand."

"Yeah, there's light, regular, original, and the various special flavors. It is stupid, but they're not going to stop unless no one's buying their stuff anymore." Katy shook her head again and stretched, briefly dropping the reigns of her Chocobo to reach above her head. "Hmm, so we've been to the land of cotton, now to the Cradle of Country and Rock-n-Roll."

The other brow joined the first and Sephiroth looked at her fully, his hand reaching out to clasp her offered one as his expression returned to normal. Behind them, as if the end of the conversation up front had been cue, Zack spoke to Aerith- her laugh chimed in the air like bells.

* * *

All was silent in the city.

A light wind blew dust and smoke through the air between them as Vincent stood facing Vassago. Somewhere nearby, a water main was spraying a sheet of water up into the air, the wind occasionally pattering Vincent's hair with drops. The sky above was overcast, as it had been for quite some time now.

Vassago's cloak fluttered around his ankles, staff held at ready. Ifrit had already been dealt with, Shiva beaten beyond usability by either of the combatants.

Their battle was not going unwitnessed, undocumented, for there were innocents lurking within the rubble of Vassago's latest attack. The place known as Dolly World had been his target on this day- on this day that Vincent caught up with the maniac. Not one for stirring speeches, the ex-Turk didn't bother telling Vassago why he was being eliminated. It should have been obvious.

Stepping back with one foot, Vassago raised his staff, "Titan!" he shouted, and Vincent didn't have any other summons to use. He would just have to stick this one out and defeat the summon by himself. Raising his gun, Vincent fired off shot after shot at the mage as his summon appeared, before Vassago could be shielded by his summon's magic.

Titan roared, surging up from the ground, peeling up a large chunk of pavement as he went and hurled it at Vincent. Ducking, the gunman rolled as he was clipped in the shoulder as the heavy piece of road went over him and broke into large chunks when it landed. Rolling to his feet again, Vincent dodged aside as a chunk of building flew past. Leveling his gun at the much larger and less agile summon, Vincent fired several shots, then had to throw himself to the side once more as Titan heaved more scenery at him.

This wasn't going too well, Vincent had to admit. Not that he'd thought it would be easy, but this sorcerer was quite good at dodging damage and always having a shell spell and a reflect and a summon around for emergencies such as this. This world's militia had already expended their fury on him and hadn't done a scratch's worth of damage except to the surrounding area, which was now a smoking crater a bit further to the north.

Coming to his feet again, Vincent threw a fire spell at the earth elemental. It did little damage, but that was one step closer to defeating the brute. He had to dive again as Titan reached over and picked up a lamppost and bashed the ground where Vincent had been standing only a second ago. Rolling to his feet again, Vincent kept running as Titan smashed at the ground behind him. Unexpectedly, the summon changed tactics and brought the pole around the other direction and caught Vincent in the stomach and hurled him down the street.

Landing hard, Vincent rolled a ways before coming to a stop. At least he hadn't lost hold of his gun and took a moment to cast a cure on himself. Lifting his head, he looked up just in time to see a chunk of pavement sailing towards him.

A shriek of his name from nearby, and Vincent was up, running to avoid being smashed. He only barely made it and had to dodge several more chunks as he ran, leveling his gun at Titan as he went. Though Vince would have worried about the bystanders normally, he just didn't have the backup that would have given him the luxury of saving stupid fangirls that got too close.

He had found out rather early on that he and his world had supposedly come from a video game. At first, the information had been frightening, but stoic as ever, Vincent hadn't shown it and just gotten on with his life. Obviously he wasn't really a video game, after all, if he was, how could he really be here alive and breathing? ...for however much longer that was.

Coming back within battle-range with Titan again, Vincent shot off another fire spell and commenced a strafing run. That pole came back into play and Titan attempted the same trick it had gotten Vincent with the first time. However, the ex-Turk had learned and leapt up as the summon swung the pole at his midsection again. The swing went under his feet and Vincent fired off several more shots while on his way towards landing.

Titan was a bit faster than expected and reversed the swing, catching Vincent in the back, knocking him across the ruins of a building and through the spray of water from a broken fire hydrant. Landing hard amidst the rubble, Vincent wheezed, seeing stars and unable to hear the pounding of Titan coming after him over the roar of blood in his ears.

Wincing, Vincent rolled over onto his back as the summon stepped over the source of the spray towards him. Putting weight on that foot, Titan crumbled forward, the leg falling apart, and flailing and roaring, the summon landed on the ground, disintegrating in the endless spray of water.

Vincent could only thank whatever god there was and cast a cure on himself while Vassago was stuck dismissing Titan so he could call something else. So that was three summons out of the picture, that still left some rather nasty ones like Bahamute and Leviathan.

Hissing in pain, Vince rolled to his feet as Titan disappeared and stepped around the spray of water, leveling his gun at Vassago while he was in between summons. His shots bounced off the shell spell, and Vincent wished he had a dispel Materia to use. The mage gibbered something that was completely lost on Vincent, then raised his hands dramatically, "Choco/mog!" he shouted.

At this, Vincent had to just stop and stare, then run as a large shadow loomed over him. Dodging aside, the fat Chocobo landed with enough force to rock the ground and send Vincent to his knees. The summon disappeared and Vincent took up firing shots at Vassago without bothering to get up, it just took too much effort.

Still, the crazy teenage mage just laughed and called another summon, "Odin!" apparently, Vassago was getting serious.

Slowly, the ex-Turk pushed himself to his feet, determined to meet his doom while standing. The summon charged down from the sky on his eight-legged horse, coming to a stop near Vassago. Shifting his hand on his massive spear, Odin turned his sightless head towards Vincent, Sleipnir pawed the ground and tossed his main. Vincent idly recalled a file he'd read once, long ago, about this summon. Usually killed in one blow. Yes, that was the phrase. Funny how information like that just sprung back to mind after so long of being forgotten.

Pushing his shoulders back, Vincent straightened, panting for breath as Vassago smirked.

Sleipnir lowered his head and his rider shifted his weight in the saddle, then the beast charged, Odin's spear lowered and set. Vincent moved, he couldn't just stand there and take it, but the summon kept after him even as Vincent ran, straight towards Vassago, spinning around behind the mage as Odin bore down on them.

Gobbling and shrieking, Vassago tried to direct the summon aside, but Odin was too close to stop, going too fast to turn aside.

Vincent smirked as the spear penetrated Vassago's shield and hit the mage himself. Throwing his body aside, the ex-Turk rolled and landed heavily on the ground as Odin exploded, having killed his own summoner. That was fine with Vince. He'd done his job, and figured he could take a rest now. He just stayed where he was, face-down on the ground, body aching and bleeding from cuts he didn't remember getting. He'd come so close to going berserk and transforming, but he was glad he hadn't... the innocent bystanders would have been in trouble- worse trouble from him than they'd been in with Vassago still alive.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, feeling the patter of the broken water pipe on his soaked cloak and back.

* * *

They entered town as the sun was setting and were rather surprised to find people dancing in the destroyed streets. Lit torches were everywhere, fireworks were going off, and the smell of a wonderful town-wide barbecue was in the air. Katy had to swallow drool and looked towards Sephiroth, who merely shrugged.

"Any idea what's going on?" Zack asked.

Katy glanced back at him, "No clue, but damn, that smells good!" Zack laughed, but agreed completely, as did Cloud. Turning her attention back towards the crowd, Katy reached down and tapped a young man's shoulders, "Hey!" she shouted at him and he looked up, then past Katy to Sephiroth.

"Oh my god!" he shouted.

Sephiroth sighed and looked away, keeping watch while Katy attempted to get the man's attention again, "Hey! What's going on here?"

Sighing, Katy straightened as the man went running off shrieking like a little girl about Sephiroth coming to destroy Earth. Looking back, Katy pointed at Tifa, "Go ask someone what's going on."

Frowning, Tifa pushed her hair back from her shoulders, "Why me?" she asked in return.

"Just go do it," Sephiroth stated.

Flipping a hand at her fiancé, Katy answered, "Because, I'm counting on those stupid gamers to latch eyes on your ... attributes and not notice him." She jerked a thumb at Sephiroth. "Sorry, but that's all they're likely to see after you smile at them."

Cloud was blushing bright pink. Katy turned her attention to him, "You go ask around too, Cloud. And don't take it too personally if they start asking about who you think is hot, okay? Zack, Aerith, stick with me and Seph, we're going to stay on the edge of town. Vincent is in there somewhere, but I don't have a pinpoint location on him."

Nodding, they split up, Cloud and Tifa heading off together. Sephiroth eyed them, "Playing matchmaker?" the general asked blandly, peering towards Katy.

Shrugging, the redhead smiled up at him, "They'll answer Tifa's questions, Cloud's there for her protection. Those gamers can get crazy sometimes."

* * *

Tifa peeked at Cloud once again as they rode their Chocobos through the throng. He was blushing still, but glancing towards her from time to time, and occasionally, their eyes met. This would only cause him to blush even more deeply. Since the cat was out of the bag, Katy had given them a deeper briefing on what it meant to be characters in a video game, and even read some of the worse fanfiction out loud to them. It was horrifying. Tifa simply couldn't imagine herself ever dating Sephiroth, or Vincent- a man she didn't even know- or Aerith. The less offensive pairing was her with Cloud, but he hadn't given his opinion on the subject, so she kept hers to herself. By far, she had to admit that the most frightening fanfic had been a Cloud-Sephiroth-Zack threesome, and Katy had stated that those were rather common and usually out of character.

Shaking her head, Tifa arched her back in a stretch and looked around for a likely candidate to interrogate. She didn't have to look far, for three pimply teenagers were standing at her stirrup, staring up at her with worshiping eyes. Her bird shied away slightly, and Cloud loomed up beside her. No longer was he blushing and throwing embarrassed glances towards her, he fingered Buster Sword's hilt where it rested on his back and looked rather intimidating.

The geeks backed up a step.

"Excuse me," Tifa stated, "But what's going on here?" she gestured towards the party. They'd gotten the attention of quite a few people, the older ones were staring at the birds for the most part, the younger generation was looking at the riders.

"The Demon-kid Vassago was killed!" someone else shouted amidst the crowd.

Another voice added, "By Vincent Valentine!" a cheer went up.

Tifa had to fight to be heard as the partying began again, "Where is he now?"

One of the geeks at her stirrup gave a smile full of braces, "I'll tell you if you kiss me!" he told her.

Fuming, Tifa pulled her bird away from him and aimed a kick. The three dived back and Cloud interposed himself. They immediately thought better of following. Moving on, the fist-fighter tapped the shoulder of an older man, "Excuse me!" she shouted and he moved aside, then looked up at her, "Where can I find Vincent Valentine?" she called over the noise of the party.

He shouted something and pointed. Looking up, Tifa followed his finger and guessed that he meant to say that Vincent was on the side of town where there were a few buildings left standing. Nodding, she called, "Thank you," and turned. "Cloud, let's get out of here!"

Immediately agreeing, Cloud turned Rekkui and Kede was quick to follow. They made tracks getting out of town to regroup with Sephiroth and the others. As agreed, the others had gone to the edge of town, still mounted and on guard, but within sight of the road. The trees they'd ridden through to get to this town looming behind them.

Cloud saluted and began the report, giving Tifa a moment or two to collect her wits and temper. "Vincent is here," he started with, "somewhere in the part of town that's still standing. He defeated some demon named Vassago and that's why they're celebrating. We retreated due to unnecessary harassment."

Nodding, Sephiroth replied, "Good work. Both of you," he gave a stoic nod to Tifa.

For a moment, she stared at him, unexpectedly pleased by the statement. Katy continued, "I got a pinpoint on his location." She looked towards Sephiroth, "wanna wait till after the party or go on in now while they're drunk?"

Sephiroth didn't answer immediately, but finally nodded and started forward. "They have to have some self preservation instincts," he stated blandly.

Once again, they forged into town, pushing partiers out of the way as Katy led, Sephiroth was behind her with Zack and Aerith on his left, Tifa and Cloud on his right, and the girls on the inside by unspoken agreement between all the present members of SCYTHE. They reached the area where the barbeque was being held, and after a long look, Sephiroth gestured, "Zack, procure us some dinner."

Grinning, Zack saluted and peeled off. Of the lot of them, the dark-haired young man was probably the least likely to be recognized and harassed. Katy continued onwards, leaving a trail of confused people in their wake.

At last, they reached a hotel that was only partially destroyed. The front wall had been knocked down, but a majority of the building was still standing. There were several self-appointed guards standing at the entrance, armed with bats and pipes. Katy rode up to them with a winsome smile. "Hello," she called. At least the noise of the party wasn't quite so loud here, "We need to talk to Vincent."

"He aint seein no one," one man stated.

Aerith rode forward a step, "You're sure he can't see us?" she asked with a winning smile.

The three guards had apparently played FF7, for they outright gaped at her, "uh..." one of them said, looking like a fish flopping on the riverbank.

Shaking his head, the third stepped aside and elbowed his comrades, "Of course," he replied.

As one, they dismounted, Sephiroth looking towards Cloud, "Watch the birds and look out for Zack." The blonde saluted. Turning, Sephiroth took his place beside Katy and the three guards melted from his Mako-enhanced gaze. Tifa and Aerith fell in behind them and they entered the building.

Before the attack this hotel had probably been the best one in town, but now, most of the walls were cracked, there was dust from the ceiling all over the floor. Everything glass had been shattered and crunched under their boots. Amidst the debris, there was a trail of footprints that lead past the front hall of the building, past what was left of the front desk, and onwards to the one room that had been cleaned. That room had formerly been the dining room, but now a couch had been pulled in and the tables pushed aside.

"I said leave me alone," Vincent muttered, his flesh arm over his face, sleeve rolled up to the elbow. His cloak was draped across the back of the couch and the ribbon that usually tied his hair was piled on the floor. His claw hand was resting on his stomach where he sprawled on the couch, hair tangled and flowing free over the couch arm that faced the door.

Katy smiled, "Aww, you're such a party pooper," she folded her arms, "Sitting in here angsting while the biggest party this town's ever seen rages through what's left of the streets in your honor. Really, Vincent, would Lucrecia approve of this kind of behavior?"

Dropping his arm, Vincent sat up and twisted around to stare at her with wide eyes, the most expression she'd ever seen on his face. His eyes went from her face to Sephiroth's, brows lowering. "You're dead," he stated the obvious.

"Jenova had other ideas," Sephiroth replied emotionlessly. "Which brings us to the point of this little visit. Jenova has lost me as her puppet, you're next in line."

Shifting, the vampyric man got to his feet, straightening to his full height. Katy firmly stopped herself from drooling, he was one HOT mo-fo, and she could see two things: the first being that she knew exactly where Sephiroth had gotten his body from, and the second was exactly why Lucrecia hadn't been able to resist the temptation to cheat on Hojo. "So, you've come to kill me?" Vincent asked coldly, his crimson eyes straying back towards Katy.

Shaking her head, Katy firmly informed herself that she would not cheat on Sephiroth with his dad and replied to the gunman, "No. that wouldn't stop Jenova anyway. We're going to purge Jenova from you, as I did Sephiroth."

"Lucrecia..."

Katy shook her head again, "I'm not Lucrecia. She's dead. I don't know why I look like her, but we're not the same. I met her, actually, and there are differences between us physically. We just have a lot of similarities." Sighing as she started repeating herself, Katy just gave up on that and turned back to the main point of the conversation. "In any case, you've got a choice. I can purge you here and now, leaving you partially Cetra, or we can go back to your world and do it, making you fully human."

Tifa blinked, "wait- what?"

Looking back at the other girl, Katy replied, "It's the Lifestream. The people here are Cetra- though we've called ourselves humans, on your world, we're Cetra, so the Lifestream on Earth is made of Cetra. If I use Earth's Lifestream to purge him, he becomes partially Cetra. If I use the Planet's Lifestream to purge him, he becomes what he originally was."

Vincent remained silent, his unblinking gaze resting on Katy, then switching to Sephiroth. Once again, that emotionless mask was in place over the ex-Turk's thoughts, leaving him impossible to read. Sephiroth's expression mirrored the gunman's, giving nothing away. Finally, Vincent took a breath, "It hardly matters," he stated. "I would like to go back to the Planet, however."

Katy nodded. "Though, kinda sad that you'll be losing your cool Limitbreaks. Er... um, you... do know about um..."

"The video game?" Vincent finished for her, then nodded. "I was informed."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Katy smiled again, "Good, well, okay then. I guess we'll just spend the night here and head out in the morning." She looked towards Sephiroth, "alright with you?"

Silently, the leader of SCYTHE nodded. "Meet us outside of town at dawn."

With that, he turned and started following their trail back outside. Tifa and Aerith followed, but Katy remained, gazing after Seph for a second before turning to look at Vincent. "Hey..." she said softly, completely serious now, "I didn't get the chance to thank you before... so, thanks for helping. I-..." Shaking her head, Katy crunched across the bits of ceiling stuff and wrapped her arms around Vincent. "Just cheer up, would you?" she begged, "Really! You're not doing yourself any favors dwelling on the past- and at least go visit Lucrecia from time to time. She's still where you left her, and probably would be in a lot better mood if she wasn't alone all the time. Now's your chance to have her to yourself. Hojo's being a dick in Midgar still, so he won't bother you."

Vincent's lips pressed together and his arms raised, encircling Katy hesitantly, and a moment more passed before he put his face into her hair, eyes closed. Katy forced herself to shut up, then, and just stood there, letting Vincent have his moment of pretending she was his beloved.

Taking a breath, he released her and stepped back. Looking up at him, the young woman gave a smile, "You know... you're his father," she pointed out, "It'd probably make her happy if you spent some time with him, getting to know each other." He stared at her for a long moment, thinking about her words, then nodded slightly. "See you in the morning, Vince." She patted his arm and turned, jogging off to catch up with Sephiroth and the others.

* * *

Vincent was sitting at their campfire when Katy awoke, yawning and struggling from her bedroll. Sephiroth was not there, but she could still feel the warmth of where he'd been, meaning that he hadn't been gone long. Yawning again, she pulled her hair out of the braid she'd slept with it in and shuffled in her bag, hunting down her brush to begin taming the tangles.

Aerith and Zack were awake already, chatting on the other side of the fire, Tifa was asleep, and Cloud was missing. Looking around, Katy scrubbed her eyes and hunted down her glasses. They'd really taken some abuse, and she had a feeling that the prescription was getting outdated. "Where's Seph and Cloud?" she asked sleepily.

"Training," Zack replied immediately, gesturing off towards the woods.

Nodding, Katy crawled from her blankets and sat on them instead, still working at her hair. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

Surprisingly, Vincent held out a plate towards her, "Leftovers," he stated.

Grinning, Katy let her fresh braid drop and took the plate, "Yay, dinner was good."

Silence fell again as she ate, and Katy glanced up from time to time, finding Vincent staring at her. "What?" she asked then swallowed.

"You act just like her," he stated blandly, as if that really didn't have any effect on him emotionally at all.

Shaking her head, Katy finished eating before getting up to go find somewhere to take care of nature, not dignifying his comment with any answer. She'd told him once already that she wasn't Lucrecia, he'd just have to get that through his head- just like Hojo would. Katy refused to be their plaything; after all, she loved Sephiroth. Returning a short while later, Sephiroth and Cloud were back. Smiling, the Cetra from Earth dropped down behind the silver haired man and nibbled his neck. "Morning," she said cheerfully.

Eyes falling half-lidded, Sephiroth took a moment to enjoy her attentions, embarrassing Cloud and Tifa, Vincent outright looked away, and Zack just laughed. Aerith remained silent, but didn't seem the least bit disturbed- after all, she and Zack had been around the pair long enough to get used to it.

Finally, Katy released Seph and sat down beside him. "Ready to go back to Cosmo?" she asked him.

"Whenever you are," he replied.

Taking a breath, Katy looked up at the overcast sky and spoke, "I was thinking... about why the first gate didn't last. I think I figured out why." Lowering her eyes, she looked at the others of the group, "I was using my energy to hold it, and Earth's Lifestream wasn't awake yet. What I need to do is get both planets working together and make THEM stabalize the bloody thing. So, I will try doing that this time."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement, "Except," he added, dropping his voice, "what happens when you channel that much Lifestream?" he just had to remind.

Katy paused at this, "I don't know," she whispered back, "But you're still holding onto the important stuff I told you, right? I can't _not_ cast the gate back, and I may as well make it permanent, right?"

Reluctantly, Sephiroth had to agree and got to his feet, beginning to pack up his portion of camp. The others followed his example, except for Vincent, who just got out of the way after putting out the campfire for them.

Once packed up, the gunman took a seat behind Tifa, on Kede, and they took off, heading on to find a suitable doorway to use. What they found was the archway of an unused gate. The hinges were rusted and the gate broken and hanging sideways. This seemed the best choice, and Katy dismounted, Sephiroth coming to stand behind her in case she collapsed again. Closing her eyes, she took a slow, deep breath, and reached for the Earth's Lifestream, then beyond it to the Planet's.

Contact.

Sephiroth stood stony silent as blue-green light welled up around his beloved, flaring to twice her height. He could hardly see her within the swirling mass of pattern and chaos, and she seemed to stand like that forever, frozen amidst the whirl of color. Slowly, her hands lifted, and tendrils of Lifestream spun off her fingers, wrapping around the arch they'd broken the gate out of, until finally the arch was completely framed in blue-green. Now, the edges started spinning threads inwards, blackness with a blast of cold air washing out snapped into being in the blue-green frame. Chaos swirled within the void that gate opened into, and above, the clouds boiled, lightning flashing within their depths.

Beneath their feet, the earth rolled and rumbled, steadily growing stronger as the darkness persisted in the World Gate.

One by one, the birds were driven to their knees and the trees around them swayed as the wind picked up. Sephiroth fought to stay on his feet, and Katy seemed the only one who was completely untouched by the chaos around her.

Finally, an image snapped into being, replacing the voice, a flash of light went across the sky, and the ground settled. Taking a breath, Sephiroth pushed himself to his feet again as the Lifestream pillar died down around Katy. She tumbled limply towards the ground, and Seph launched forward, catching her before she hit. "Katy!" he called, shaking her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Who're you?" she whispered and passed out.


	23. Final Solutions

He sat with his head in his hands, silent and alone in the dining room. At least in here, someone could keep an eye on him, but Sephiroth hadn't moved an inch since sitting down.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Cloud whispered, peeking in through the doorway at the leader of SCYTHE.

Zack, just as worried as Cloud could only shrug, "What CAN we do? I doubt he'd take kindly to us trying to cheer him up. Seriously. What would you do if Tifa woke up one day and didn't have a clue who you were, or who she was?"

Looking towards Zack, his blue eyes wide and blonde spikes fluffing from the sudden movement, Cloud whispered urgently, "Is it bad as that?"

Gazing down, Zack scuffed his boot on the floor a bit, arms folded on his chest, "Yes," he answered simply, "Aerith said she doesn't remember anything... Look, Cloud, all we can do is wait for her to get better, okay? Leave Seph alone, he'll deal with this in his own way."

"But what if she doesn't _get_ better?" Cloud demanded, then snapped his mouth shut as his voice echoed in the hall. Quickly, he glanced into the dining room to see that Sephiroth hadn't even twitched.

Once more, Zack shook his head, still having not lifted his eyes, "We've got to hope that she does. Okay? Go do something else, Cloud, go talk to Tifa, she's been making eyes at you ever since she got here. Seriously, I've never seen a girl so love struck- other than Aerith and Katy. Now git!" Finally, he looked up and shooed Cloud away.

Sighing, the blonde moved off, meandering around the halls until finally emerging outside. Standing on the landing, his eyes swept over the area, finally settling on the Candle. There were a pair of hunched figures sitting there, both in black with long hair. Shifting his shoulders, Cloud headed off to join the two female SCYTHE members. They were as silent as Sephiroth, though not quite so depressed. Aerith sat with her knees tucked against her chest, Tifa with her legs folded Indian style, and both staring at the flames without really seeing them. Hitching his pants slightly, Cloud took a seat next to Tifa.

"Hey," she said, stirring slightly to look at him. "How's Seph?"

Rubbing his palms on his knees, Cloud sighed, "Same as he was this afternoon," he replied, looking up at the sky. "Just sitting there. What about Katy?"

This time, Aerith answered, "She woke up a few times, but still didn't know who I was. I've left her with the Cosmo healer for now. Nothing will happen to her."

Silence fell then, and Cloud shifted uncomfortably. All this depression going around, even Zack being uncharacteristically quiet. His brows drew downwards, "Hey, at least the gate is stable," he pointed out, "she got that done, and we've got Vincent under watch."

Tifa straightened and pushed her hair back from her face, "Yeah, but the number of monsters on this world are increasing and they're becoming more organized. We've saved everyone we can in the area, but that leaves out the other two continents. Shinra's attacking that chain of islands that came from Earth, and winning. They've got some new super-creature that only follows Hojo's orders."

Aerith pulled her knees closer, "Michelle," she supplied, "Katy's best friend."

Cloud bit his lower lip, then got up and turned to head back inside. Tifa looked after him for a moment, then sighed, settling back down to what she'd been doing before... Nothing.

Taking the steps two at a time, Cloud headed into the Canyon's clinic, pausing at the door and peeking in to find that the room was empty except for Katy. She was laying with her back to the door, breathing slowly and quietly, her glasses on the table beside the cot. Entering carefully, he edged closer, then took a seat on the chair next to the cot.

She turned over and stared at him.

"Um..." Cloud faltered and looked down.

"Who're you?" she asked.

Chewing on his lower lip, Cloud looked at her again, "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife," he told her. "You really don't remember me?"

Katy lay there for a long moment, squinting at him. The sheets had more color than she did. "You're cute. I think I'd remember a cutie like you."

Blushing, Cloud leaned away from her, "You're engaged," he told her, "To Sephiroth, and he'd gut me if anything happened between us."

A sly smile curved her lips as she reached out to get her glasses and put them on, getting a better look at him, "Hm, that Aerith girl said something like that to me too. But I really don't remember."

Taking a breath, Cloud shook his head, "Okay, lets start with this- what _do_ you remember?"

She fell silent.

Taking a breath, she relaxed back in the cot, too fatigued to remain on her elbows as she had been. She was wearing her nightclothes, made of soft materials and floppy. Still, Katy said nothing.

"Come on, you've got to remember something!" Cloud urged, "Something small- like uh, your original hair color?" he regretted saying that, but Katy didn't take offence.

Shaking her head, she eyed him, "Hush, I'm trying, okay?" she retorted. "Hair color... I guess it wasn't red," she added. "um..." Again, she fell silent and Cloud wiggled on his chair impatiently.

"Hey." Looking up, they both stared at Curt as the barbarian-like man stood in the door, "Cloud, get out of here," he ordered, jerking a thumb.

Sighing, he got to his feet, "Just keep trying?" he asked her.

Nodding, Katy offered a smile, "I will. Uh- hey... I want to see this Sephiroth guy. He's gotta be a real looker, yeah?"

Blushing, Cloud shrugged, "I wouldn't know, but... um, sure, I'll see about it. Okay." Turning, he fled from the room, feeling his back burning from Curt's stare.

* * *

Cloud sat picking at his plate. Dinner was really great and wonderful, but he just couldn't concentrate on eating it. Sephiroth had removed himself up to the upper cliffs. Curt was watching him, Wren watching Katy, and the rest of SCYTHE just had to do whatever would keep them occupied. Aerith and Zack were taking care of the Chocobos, Perrie, Lloyd, and Morda were sparring, Tifa was helping in the kitchen, and Cloud... didn't feel like doing much of anything.

Abruptly, the seat beside him was taken. "You don't like my cooking?" she asked, and Cloud looked up to meet Tifa's red-brown eyes.

Blushing, he shook his head then nodded then sighed, "No- that's... I'm just. I can't concentrate, that's all. It tastes fine," he amended finally and she smiled slightly, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in them.

"I understand," she replied, "I was just teasing anyway. You usually wolf down anything I make, so I know you like it."

He blushed even more deeply and looked at his plate. "Um, I... you... cook often?"

Laughing, Tifa nodded, "Yeah, most of what you've eaten since I got here has been mine."

Cloud wasn't sure how dark a shade of red he could go, but he was probably trying for a record at the moment, "Oh."

Tifa smiled at him again, "It's okay that you didn't realize, you liked it, after all." Mutely, he nodded, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't end up with his foot in his mouth. "So, what's got you so distracted tonight?"

Pressing his lips together a moment, Cloud took a breath, then a bite or two of his dinner before answering, "Katy... I ...went and talked to her. She'd forgotten that she was engaged to Sephiroth and called me cute..." He blinked, blue eyes turning to peer towards her as Tifa played with one of his spikes with one hand, a coy smile on her lips.

"You know," she said softly without looking at his face, "You're the reason why I joined SCYTHE. I couldn't let you get all the glory and stuff, you know."

Finally, his eyes flashed with humor, "I doubt that. You never much cared for that sort of thing. You just thought I'd get hurt, running around with that crazy bastard Sephiroth."

Her red-brown eyes focused on his, her smile fading briefly, then returned, "No," Tifa replied, "You can take care of yourself."

Snorting, Cloud turned his attention back to finishing his dinner, Tifa's fingers still playing with his spike. Scraping the last of his food from the plate, he swallowed the last gulps of water. "Lets go for a walk," Cloud suggested. "Just, patrol the area a little, make sure everything's alright..."

That knowingly coy smile touched Tifa's lips again, her eyes sparkling, "Sure," she replied and stood. Getting to his feet, Cloud hesitated, then offered his arm to her. Taking it, she fell into step beside him. "You've gotten taller," she told him, "Since you left for Midgar." He tipped his chin up slightly, getting that cocky look he'd stolen from Zack, including that air of casual confidence that came with it. Tifa thrilled to see it- he hadn't just gotten taller, he'd grown up too.

Companionable silence fell between them as they headed out of Cosmo Canyon's living area and out the front arch, taking a slow, casual walk down the path. There was no danger here, there were patrols on the ridges that would keep out the monsters and armed fighters frequently walked the path, ready to sound the alarm. But nothing was stirring on this night, and Cloud smiled slightly, enjoying the chance to just be with Tifa.

* * *

The day had been dull and generally disappointing for the members of SCYTHE. Katy had been awake for most of the day, but enforced bed rest had made her sleep a lot. Otherwise, she was silent and brooding. When asked, she would reply that she was trying to remember things, but that it wasn't working. She didn't even remember what she'd been doing to get herself in this state of total loss of self. At least she remembered things she'd been told flat out, such as people's names when they reintroduced themselves. She asked for Sephiroth several times, but he never appeared, even if Aerith, Zack, and Cloud had vowed to get him for her.

So, the day passed, and she was sleepy again.

It was quiet in the glade, with the cherry tree in full bloom and flowers everywhere. She smiled to herself, but couldn't help but feel like she was missing someone. She was alone here in this field of green and flowers, her silky hair getting pulled in the breeze that fluttered a never-ending shower of cherry blossom petals across the ground. "Hair color," she mused, thinking of that cute blonde. "Cloud Strife, and Sephiroth."

She stood, white sundress fluttering around her thighs and she pushed her hair back from her face once more. "Sephiroth."

Taking a slow deep breath, she let it out in a sigh. "That's who I'm missing. Sephiroth is supposed to be here with me, but he isn't. They are upset- Aerith, Cloud, Curt, Zack... They want me to remember, but I can't. They don't want to tell me what I should remember either. I want to remember, but the one who..."

Something dawned on her, "the one who remembered for me isn't here to return that to me. Sephiroth is not here. I want Sephiroth."

Another deep breath, and she screamed at the top of her lungs- jolting herself awake.

Sitting up, she looked around, finding herself in the clinic still. This was not where she wanted to be. Lifting her left hand, she looked at her ring, squinting without her glasses and in the dim light of the overhead oil lamp. Reaching over, she grabbed her glasses and put them on. Well, if Sephiroth wouldn't come to her, she would have to go to him.

Sliding her feet to the floor, she pushed the blankets off fully and stood. Pausing a moment to catch her balance, she shuffled from the room, past the sleeping man seated in the hall, who looked like Curt but much smaller and thinner. Though her theory was sound, the implementation was a bit problematic. She did not know where Sephiroth WAS! Oh well, she was tired of sleeping anyway.

Quietly, she shuffled along, wondering to herself, "Hair color. It's not an important thing. What matters is how I look wearing it. But Cloud is right, I should remember what it was originally." Down the hallway she went, silently opening doors and peeking into rooms. Some were bedrooms, some storage rooms, one door she passed was a dining room with a big round table. "I should remember something about that," she muttered, staring at the table.

But she couldn't, so she moved on, after all, Sephiroth was not there. Continuing down the halls, she finally shuffled outside by accident. "Oh how pretty!" she breathed, espying the large bonfire off a ways to the left. There was a figure seated at it, hair glowing fiery red from the light. "There you are," she whispered and smirked. Looking down, she carefully took the steps, then made her way across the open ground between herself and the man dressed in a black coat with the fiery-tinted hair.

He didn't move, didn't twitch as she came up behind him, but as she drew closer, her heart warmed. Yes, this was the one she had been missing, her body knew his scent, and she crept closer, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, burying her face into his hair, breathing. "Seph," she whispered.

Sephiroth stirred at last, blinking and looking down at the arms that encircled him. "Katy...?" he turned his head slightly. "You... remember now?"

"No," she replied curtly, but didn't remove her face from his hair, nor open her eyes, "You were supposed to. But you haven't been there to give it back. So I came looking for you."

For a moment, all he could do was blink, "I- ...was supposed to remember for you?" he asked. Katy didn't answer, just breathed on him. "I was," he said finally, remembering what she'd said before attempting the Gate the first time. "I was supposed to remember for you." Sephiroth sighed and lifted his hands, peeling her off of his shoulders and pulled her around in front of him.

Katy stared up at his face, as if seeing it for the first time, then smiled, "Yeah, you're a hell of a lot cuter than that Cloud boy," she determined and snuggled against his chest.

"Wait, what?" Sephiroth sputtered, jealousy rising like acid in his throat.

Humming softly, Katy twirled her fingers through his hair carelessly, "I saw him the day before yesterday. He asked me to remember what my hair color was. I still can't, but that's alright, it's not important. I remembered you, and that's important. I remembered that you're supposed to have my memories and that's important. So. Lets go to bed, Sephiroth. I wandered around for a long time, looking for you, I'm tired now, and I want to make everyone stop worrying."

Nodding, Sephiroth tightened his hold on Katy, then stood, carrying her easily in his arms as he headed back towards his room, the one he was supposed to share with her.

* * *

"Sephiroth- Katy's mi-...ssing..."

Katy sat up sleepily, clutching the sheets to her chest as she stared at Wren, who stood in the door that had been slammed open. Sephiroth blinked a few times and lowered Masamune, and it was only fortunate that Wren had not stepped into the room any further than he had, or he'd have been shish kabob.

"Get out," Sephiroth ordered and immediately, the door was closed. Sitting up, the general shoved the blankets aside and got to his feet, setting Masamune aside and hunting around for some clean clothes.

Yawning, Katy flopped out across the bed and wallowed in the place where he'd been laying, face buried in his pillow. "I love the way you smell," she murmured, voice muffled. "Specially after we make love. All musky and spicy and nice."

Looking back at her, Sephiroth snorted and replied, "You taste good." And with that, he headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Heaving a sigh, Katy rolled out of bed, quite reluctantly, but there was no use staying there since Sephiroth had gotten up. Following him into the bathroom, she stretched and climbed into the bath with him to help him wash.

An hour later, they emerged and Katy trailed him to get breakfast. He was a bit grouchy still, having not eaten in a while, and Katy just thought it was funny. The group looked up as they entered. "Katy! Do you remember now?" Cloud wanted to know.

Smiling cheerfully, she replied, "Nope! But that doesn't mean we can't get on with things. I'm supposed to do something about Vincent, right? Where's he? What was I supposed to do? It's easier to remember things if you just remind me, okay?" she looked at Cloud and smiled, "Thanks for telling me Seph's name. That helped a lot." He blushed.

Sephiroth said nothing and just sat and waited to have something put in front of him. Tifa got up and headed off, returning with two plates and set them in front of the pair of leaders. "So, what're we going to do now?" Perrie asked from where he was seated straddling a chair, his arms folded on the back, Morda, and Lloyd were also at the table, lounging in their chairs, Lloyd's tilted back. Tifa retook her seat next to Cloud where he sat at the next table over, but his chair facing the others.

Not giving an answer immediately, Sephiroth ate his breakfast, his eyes flicking up to rest upon Zack and Aerith, who were standing off to the side, then at Curt and Wren, perched on the table Cloud and Tifa were seated near. "Fix Vincent," he stated, then looked towards Katy, "You're suppose to purge Jenova from him." She looked up, then nodded in understanding, "Then we're going to go stop Shinra from taking Hawaii and fix Michelle, who's the last candidate for being Jenova's puppet."

Katy sighed softly, "Almost done," she murmured, "we need to destroy the last of Jenova too, and then the worlds will be safe." Sephiroth nodded his agreement and turned his attention back to eating.

"Ah, here you are," the unmistakable growl of Nanaki's voice rumbled from the doorway. They looked over and Nanaki flicked his ears back, "Grandpa wishes to speak with Sephiroth and Katy. Are you available?"

Looking down at her plate, Katy nodded, "I'm done," her eyes turned towards Sephiroth, who was shoveling the last few mouthfuls into his stomach and stood. Once again, Katy followed behind, not knowing where they were going.

Upstairs was their destination, all the way to the top. Brugenhagen was waiting in his living room for them, hands folded in front of him. "So glad you could come right away," he said, completely serious for once, though Katy still couldn't see his eyes, hidden as they were beneath his brows. "Please, come this way."

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, taking lead from Nanaki. Up the stairs they went again, up to the observatory. Brugenhagen closed the door behind Katy and turned to his machine. Silence fell, then the room filled with an ear-splitting wailing.

Sephiroth winced, then looked towards Brugenhagen who adjusted the volume, "That's the planet," the old man stated, "It's been crying like that since you got back. I've never heard it so loud before, or in that particular pattern."

The General's blue-green eyes turned towards Katy, who had gone still and silent, eyes closed. Brugenhagen seemed about to say something more, but Sephiroth lifted a black-gloved hand to caution silence. Light flickered from beneath Katy's feet, then arched upwards, and abruptly, the wailing stopped. The sudden silence set the hairs on the back of Sephiroth's neck on end; it was eerie.

A moment more, and Katy opened her eyes, the Lifestream fading from around her. "Sorry," she said needlessly, "The Planet's been trying to contact me- seems I came pretty close to doing that gate right, but not quite. I'll need Aerith's help though. And, I was told why I keep losing my memories." She cast a smile at them and turned towards the door. "I'll have to stabalize the gate first, Vince can wait."

Sephiroth paused, "Wait- you...remember now?"

Casting a look back over her shoulder as Brugenhagen opened the door. "Yep!" she announced, "Ifalna collected my memories and handed them back- and told me how to protect myself against losing them again whenever I channel large amounts of Lifestream." With that, she headed out and down the stairs, losing Sephiroth at the door to Brugenhagen's house. He scowled.

* * *

The day was hot, and it was only noon. Definitely summer, Katy sighed and wiped her forehead, slicking her bangs back from her face and pulling the black scrunchy tied with a Ribbon from her hair and fixed her folded-under ponytail. The Ribbon had been a gift from some adoring Cosmonian with the vow that it would deflect all status effects, which Katy figured would be quite useful. She'd never been Frogged before and didn't feel like having that experience in the middle of a battle to be honest. Black wasn't the best color to be wearing today, but Katy was wearing her sleeveless shirt, minus corset and jacket, her guns were present, however, as were the pants and boots of her uniform. Honestly, it was a lot easier to get dressed in the morning since they'd gotten their uniforms.

She took a breath and scratched Beltoren's neck lightly, then looked towards Sephiroth, who was riding Eris beside her. Behind, Zack and Aerith followed as they headed towards the faltering World Gate.

Looking up at the cloudless sky, squinting at the hot disk of the sun, Katy sighed, "You know," she commented to Sephiroth. His glowing blue-green eyes flicked towards her, but he said nothing. "I used to wish for an adventure like this. I think I even specifically said something about it shortly before our worlds collided. I thought it would be fun. I never thought people would die. I never thought it would be people I knew who would suffer for my amusement. I'm not enjoying this, not fully. It's hard to, when I know that Chris is dead, and Michelle may as well be dead, and I might even have to be the one to kill her. I failed her. I failed my promise- I said I'd protect her, I told her I'd give my life for her. I honestly loved her as much as I love my sister. She was my best friend, and it hurts that I was bitching the moment we drove off the road and into this world."

Closing her eyes, Katy fell silent, "I've been trying not to bitch so much since I realized this. Sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it, but I've been trying."

Silently, he gave a nod, not seeing any reason to make a comment. Katy licked her drying lips and continued, "I haven't been bitching much, have I?"

Seeing that this required a verbal reply, Sephiroth spoke at last, "Not really."

Looking down at the base of Beltoren's silvery-gold neck, Katy gave up and just dwelled on her depressive thoughts in silence. Sephiroth was being uncommonly moody today and it wasn't helping her keep her spirits up. It was like a flashback from before she'd come along- when she'd first met him in their dreams. He'd been so quiet and stony. She'd gotten so mad at him she'd thrown things in their dreams, in return, he'd chased her around till they woke.

The snort of amusement startled him out of his thoughts, "What?" he asked, thinking Katy was laughing at him for some reason. They'd almost reached their destination, the Gate was around the next corner.

Lifting her eyes, Katy gazed at him past the earpiece of her glasses, "Just remembering our first dreams together."

Sephiroth coughed lightly and looked away. "Oh, come on, I don't hold it against you," Katy teased, "It's kinda funny, actually." Instead of agreeing, he shook his head.

Smiling, Katy gazed ahead once again, "You kept chasing me, every night, cause I'd throw things at you, but you never could catch me."

"You flew," he stated, finally joining the conversation, "Just spread your arms and flapped them."

Grinning at him, Katy laughed, "It was a dream! I can fly in my dreams."

"You flew till I tied a rope around your feet," Sephiroth retorted, haughtily.

She snirked, "And I got you back."

Rolling his eyes skyward, Sephiroth sighed, "I'm glad no one ever saw that."

"I did," she pointed out, "You looked so cute! Pink suits you!"

Hackles raising, Sephiroth rounded on her, "Does not! And if you ever breathe a word about it-" he fell silent as the sound of Zack and Aerith sniggering behind them impinged upon their conversation. "Oh HOLY, you didn't tell them did you?" he accused Katy.

Laughing, Katy shook her head, "No, but you're making a scene." She pulled Beltoren to a stop at the Gate and dismounted without another word. The Chocobo warked softly, as if laughing as well and nuzzled her hair. Looking up at him, Katy kissed Beltoren's beak, "You're so sweet," she told him, "You live up to your namesake." His crest raised, an unmistakably sly look crossing his bird-face. Tipping her head to the side Katy eyed him, "Did I mistakenly create Companions?" she asked rhetorically, then blinked as Beltoren nodded. "Well, shit." Shaking her head, the Cetra ruffled his feathers, "Glad to have you around anyway," she told him and gave him another kiss.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked.

Grinning up at Zack, Katy replied cheerfully, "Your mounts are intelligent- human intelligence to be precise. Meaning they're a lot more valuable in a fight than any normal bird. They'll stick to you like glue and if you need them, all you've gotta do is give a mental shout and they'll be there unless they're dead. You'd know if they were dead." She looked towards Beltoren, "Did I get that right?" the bird nodded once more and resettled his wings. Looking up at the three, Katy smiled, "It's a concept from a set of books I read..."

Aerith looked entranced, Zack curious, and Sephiroth... sour. "What're you not telling us?" he asked.

Wincing, Katy looked at the birds, "Is it okay if I tell them?" Beltoren heaved a sigh and nodded. "Right, well, they're not just human intelligent, they probably were humans at one point and use Lifestream. I don't know, the Companions I read about were horses and could use magic in a limited fashion, as in enhancing endurance and speed. They could also talk to their riders in their minds. It's up to your birds whether they talk to you or not, so, if you hear a voice in your head and it's not yours, look to your mount." She shrugged. "Anyway! Enough talk, it's time to get to work, before that blasted gate falls again." she looked back towards the gate, the frame of which pulsed and writhed, peeling off the archway it was built on then reattaching. It made her slightly ill to watch.

Finally, the other three dismounted, giving their Chocobos some odd looks. _"Finally,"_ a voice murmured as Katy loosened the bridal on Beltoren. _"I was getting tired of you ignoring me,"_ Beltoren nudged her shoulder, _"I'll be there if you ever need me, and if you need assistance in magic, just ask."_

Looking into his eyes, Katy smiled, "Thanks. So, were you created, or were you someone before?"

A soft chuckle echoed in her mind, _"I was created. You created me. You mentioned that I lived up to my namesake. I am my namesake."_

Katy's fingers went still, "meep..." she squeaked, "You mean... you're..." He nodded. "And you must know that I'm the one who put you through all that garbage..." Again he nodded, "Good thing you're really forgiving," she concluded, "Or I'd be in shit." Beltoren gave a chirping chuckle and shifted, taking hold of her shoulder, turning her to face the gate. "Yeah, yeah, get to work, right? We'll chat later." He gave a chirp.

Taking a breath, Katy headed towards the arch and scratched the back of her sweaty neck. "Are you ready?" Aerith asked, coming to stand beside the slightly taller Cetra as they gazed at the spell that was slowly tearing itself apart.

"As I'll ever be," Katy replied and looked over at Aerith.

Smiling, Aerith gave a nod and stepped forward, passing through the unstable gate without a hint of hesitation. Katy envied her calm at trusting her life to something that was obviously on its last leg. At least the return trip wouldn't be quite so scary.

"Third time's the charm," Katy muttered as she stared at the gate from the Planet's side. Aerith came to a stop on the other side and turned to face her, gazing across the gulf between the two planets. At least this time, neither of them had the danger of losing their memories, Katy having given Aerith the same training Ifalna had given her. Now there were two fully trained Cetra, and Jenova's ass was _So Toast_. Katy grinned a bit and Aerith smiled in return.

Lifting her hands, Katy placed them on the cross-over barrier, Aerith joined hands with her. As one, they called upon their respective Lifestreams. Earth's flowing past Aerith and to Katy, the Planet's flowing past Katy to Aerith. Light flashed, flickered, then became a steady glow as the two Cetra forced the Lifestreams to unite and become one.

Slowly, the now-combined Lifestream sank into the ground, the light coming off the frame of the gate now a steady glow. Opening her eyes, Aerith stepped through and sank to her knees, Katy doing the same, still holder her hands. "Wow." The half-Cetra breathed, then lifted her eyes to Katy.

Katy took a breath and swallowed, "I guess that makes us sisters, eh?" she offered with a smile.

Aerith laughed softly, "I've always wanted a sister," she replied.

Nodding, Katy leaned over and hugged the green-eyed woman, "Glad to have you."

Sephiroth, leading Zack, strode forward, and though he remained standing, Zack knelt. "Hey, what happened?" the black-haired young man asked, curious, but not worried, as they both seemed to be alright this time. "What did you guys do?"

Letting go of Aerith, Katy struggled to her feet, "Since the decision was to permanently link Earth and the Planet through a Gate, the only way to do so was to link their Lifestreams so that should anyone from Earth die here, they can join the Planet's Lifestream, and vise-versa instead of becoming a puddle of Earthliness that's stuck here."

"So you joined the Lifestreams into one?" Sephiroth interpreted into simpler terms and Katy nodded. "That means that if Jenova wounds this world, she can drain both planets."

Katy nodded, "But we're going to kill Jenova soon, and the only way she can wound the planet badly enough would be if she were to use the Black Materia, which she can't because WE have it."

Looking aside, Sephiroth stared at the gate, which lacked that pulsing frailty it had possessed before. "Jenova would have felt what you've done," he cautioned.

Grinning, Katy quickly pointed out, "Which means she'll have to come to us to get the Black Materia and we've already got this place fortified. Let's get Vincent purged before Jenova realizes she's got a Pawn ready to take out the King already." With that, she turned and mounted Beltoren. The bird, without directions from her, sprinted back towards Cosmo's town area, where they had Vincent locked away.

* * *

Hojo sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses up on top of his head, long manipulative fingers rubbing red sleep-deprived eyes. At last, he had Rufus finished, as well as his _other_ project. He knew he was going to be in it deep with Sephiroth this time, and he knew he likely wasn't going to see the results of his experiment. If Sephiroth didn't get him, than age would.

He was getting old, already in his fifties, nearing sixty, and raising another child was certainly going to give him more gray hairs than he needed. But there it was. Hojo was a manipulative bastard and when given the chance to harvest eggs from a fertile young Cetra and combine them with his previous experiment, Sephiroth, he was going to do it, no matter the consequences. Curiosity killed the cat, as Lucrecia had used to say with that smile of hers. She'd proclaimed having suffered from it as well, and said that was why she'd liked Hojo- he was always trying to find out something new, always experimenting.

The scientist sighed and sat forward again, putting his eyes to his microscope to watch the bundle of cells divide and multiply. How easy it was to take life, and how easy it was to create it, how easy it was to manipulate and use it... But Shinra knew about this project, wholly supported it, as it was a chance to get a leash back on Sephiroth, as well as that Cetra woman he loved, as she would make a good weapon as well. She was intelligent and agile, as well as sturdy. She'd broken out of his high security specimen cells twice, even if she hadn't succeeded in getting away the first time, she'd broken into the tower three times, and gotten away. She'd escaped from his lab once as well, even if she'd had help on most accounts, she was still intelligent enough to use what was available to get what she wanted. Hojo was impressed, and had to admit, Lucrecia wouldn't have done anything like that. Lucrecia had been stagnating for the last four years of her life, and the only stunt she could claim was her manipulating of him to get a baby. One he knew wasn't his.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, if Sephiroth had been Hojo's, but even he had to admit that Seph wouldn't have been quite as physically developed. Hojo's family hadn't been one spotted with shining stars in the athletics department. Vincent, on the other hand, did make the grade as a fighter and what Shinra had wanted was a fighter, a super soldier, not another scientist.

Sitting back again, Hojo took the dish out from beneath the microscope, the bundle of cells would run out of nutrients in the dish fairly soon, and he needed to put the scrap of new life away- where it would spend the next nine months.

Turning, he headed towards his specially chosen surrogate mother. She was a healthy woman, and that was all one could say about her. Hojo had not chosen her for her looks or intelligence, since neither would play a part in the child he'd just created.

Loading the bundle of cells and hormones into a needle, Hojo took careful aim and implanted.


	24. Forgiveness

L-sama smiled to herself, she had to say, giving that boy Vassago the staff and Materia had been a stroke of genius that had amused her for quite some time. However, she'd been more than a little disappointed when he'd been taken down so easily. On the other hand, it looked as if her fanfic writer and general pairing had managed to survive and were now standing on the edge of the final battle.

She laughed.

How delightfully entertaining this had been! And the best part had yet to come. Her hidden eyes focused on the spinning worlds as the barrier between them was solidified and their Lifestreams merged. That was an interesting solution, but put both worlds in grave danger. Should one fall, the other would follow. What beautifully high stakes! This was going to be another one of those battles where those silly mortals would have to stand up and fight for their right to live in her ongoing war between Chaos and Order.

It was almost as good as the battles little Lina Inverse got in all the time!

* * *

Naomi stalked the halls of the Shinra tower, smiling to herself in a fashion that left her fangs quite visible. From head to toe, she was covered in blood, some of it dried and cracking on what had once been white pants and shirt, much of it in her hair was semi-dry, leaving a gooey sticky mess that she felt no compulsion to clean. As for the source of that blood...

Hawaii had been fun.

There had been lots of things to go see and destroy. Lots of people, homeless and not, walking the streets, trying to make sense of their sudden relocation, and Naomi had killed them all, indiscriminately.

Humans... Cetra... It didn't matter what they were, they were a disease, and they were preventing her from feeding on this world, and Earth, and moving on to some new planet where she would destroy all life and suck it dry. She hated living things. They were disgusting, but fun to tear to shreds.

At last, she'd reached Hojo's lab- her dear... foolish puppet. Naomi laughed softly and stepped in, her slit brown eyes peering towards the canister that had once held Jenova's body. That too, had been a host and nothing more, but it had been useful enough to repeat the experience. Deplorable as it had been.

A lab assistant was cowering in the boxes to the left, having heard the screams of the other people on this level as Naomi had slowly ripped them open and tore out their still-beating hearts. It was so very fun! In a single bound, Naomi leapt over the boxes and landed on the floor behind the man. He screamed deliciously, and sprinted for the door, tripping on his own feet in the process. She could smell him- smell his fear, and his piss. Licking her lips, Naomi launched forward and latched onto his back, digging her claws between his ribs and pulled.

With a shriek, his spine broke, then his ribs shattered under the pressure of her fingers and she dug her hands in as the blood sprayed upwards into her face and across her chest. Ripping his flesh, she exposed his beautiful insides to the air and reached in to rip out globs of pulsing organs and flesh, tossing them aside like a child throwing toys.

She amused herself for another minute or two before finally getting off the twitching, dying man. Naomi had a goal here, after all.

Striding towards the elevator, dripping blood and leaving footprints as she went, Naomi stepped in, and casually pressed the button for the next floor. The gate cranked shut with a clatter, and the box began to rise. Light streamed in as the lift topped the next floor, and finally, Naomi could see.

Hojo stood in the center of the room, facing her, his glasses on, hands clasped behind his back. He didn't blink, didn't twitch, as Naomi calmly opened the gate and stepped out. "Master," she murmured with amusement.

"I figured it'd be Sephiroth who got me," Hojo stated, aged chin set firm, facing his death with no fear. "I have to admit, I never expected you." His usual lab coat was missing, it was odd seeing him without it.

Tipping her head to the side, Naomi paced closer, smirking, "You made it so convenient- gave me a new body when the other was destroyed by that Cetra slut. I should thank you. I will thank you, with a painful death."

Reaching out, Naomi continued forward another few paces, finally placing her hands to Hojo's throat. Leaning forward, she sniffed.

"Who was here?" she hissed, catching the scent of a pregnant female.

Hojo smiled, "My legacy," he stated, "You'll never catch her."

Naomi's eyes narrowed, "You underestimate my powers," she hissed, fingers tightening- claws piercing his neck. Hojo choked, involuntarily lifting his hands to claw at her wrist as her grip closed, closer, and closer, until finally, his windpipe was crushed. Slowly, Hojo sank to his knees, blood seeping out from around Naomi's fingers as she continued to squeeze. A satisfying pop from his neck sounded, his bulging eyes rolled up, lips turning blue from lack of air, hands flopped limply at his sides as Naomi leaned forward, and kissed him gently.

"Sleep well, Master. Soon, I'll own you too."

* * *

She'd gone through the tower, and now, she was working on Midgar, oh how fun it was to slaughter the helpless! Naomi laughed softly to herself as she tore the face off a young woman.

This one had been particularly annoying, kept calling her 'Michelle' and saying stupid things like 'I'm a friend of Katy's! My name's Jessie!' and 'Katy will save you!'.

"I don't need saving," she informed the girl as she plucked those pretty little half Japanese eyes out and flicked them away. Hooking her claws into the empty sockets as the girl continued to shriek, Naomi gave a sharp pull. The spine popped free, but the chords were particularly tenacious in this one and Naomi gleefully pulled and tugged until they popped free, one at a time, then hurled the head at a wall.

Like a pumpkin, the skull smashed.

"Stop right there!" came a nervous shout from behind her, and Naomi turned, letting the headless corpse fall to the ground at her feet, a lazy smile curling her lips. The man who faced her was one of the regular Blues, and Naomi leaned forward a bit, sharp eyes catching the name on his tag.

Softly, she read it aloud. "Johnston," taking a breath, Naomi lifted her eyes back to his sweaty face, "Well, I guess you like dying slowly and painfully." He shifted his grip on his standard issue gun, then fired, emptying the clip into her chest, screaming at the top of his lungs until only the hollow click of his automatic machine gun firing nothing filled the air.

Panting, Johnston lowered his gun, staring at the monster Hojo had created where it lay on the ground, draped with the boneless grace of a feline across the body of the girl she'd just killed. Slowly, he came forward, edging closer until he could poke with the tip of his gun.

He wasn't prepared for the retaliation he got.

Naomi surged up from the ground, claws out, and latched onto his face, a gleefully maniacal expression in her eyes. Lunging forward, she latched her fangs into his neck and tore as he flailed and screamed.

* * *

Rufus hated.

There were no bounds to his hate. There were no limits to his desire to rip to shreds those who had cursed him to this new body!

Wordlessly, he snarled with metal lips, his fury blazing in his replaced mechanical eyes, his motorized fingers flexed, and he stared down at Cosmo Canyon from the cliffs above. Oh yes, their defenses were obviously planned by Sephiroth. But they had one fatal flaw.

They were not defended against one enraged President of the World- newly appointed by Naomi- who had a score to settle with Sephiroth and his Cetra Slut, who was capable of simply flying in, who was armored and armed to the teeth with Heidegger and Scarlet's latest technology.

His gaze focused in closer, scanning over the ground and people who milled about, far below him.

THERE!

His heart gave a leap- just about the only thing left of him that wasn't mechanical anymore. Hojo had been unable to reattach any of his original body parts. Sephiroth had kindly incinerated them. Katy had laughed. He hated them both!

Rufus's eyes tracked them as Katy and Sephiroth, riding gold Chocobos came in through the front gate. There were two more black-clad riders behind them, but that hardly mattered, Rufus didn't care who they were, he had spotted his quarry, and that was all that mattered to him.

Hunching down, Rufus shifted his weight, bringing his new mechanical body into flight formation. From his back, his gliding-wings extended, straight upwards, then unfolded down, his rockets followed. His arms, he brought in close to his chest and checked the ammo in his arm-guns, and legs remained crouched down. He would need them to land shortly.

Ready at last, he stood, and launched himself over the edge of the cliff. On cue, his rockets fired, and Rufus angled his body downwards, adjusting his eyes back to normal distance range. Below, the shrieks of people panicking could be heard- delightful music! They ran like scattering sheep, looking for somewhere to hide as the mechanical monster came bearing down upon them.

Rufus pulled up, abruptly and cut off his rockets, falling like a stone the ten foot distance to the ground with a heavy clang and thump, and slowly stood. "Fancy meeting you here," he ground out, voice no longer that melodic purr he'd used to possess. It didn't have his flawless body to vibrate through anymore. Sure, he had what Sephiroth had left beneath the metal armor, but it wasn't the same, and never would be!

Sephiroth came to a stop, Katy beside him, and the two other black-clad riders fanned out on either side of them. "It'd be a surprise if I knew who you were," Sephiroth retorted blandly, not looking impressed in the least. "Are you Shinra's latest weapon?"

Fuming, Rufus raised his arm-guns, "I AM Shinra!" he shrieked, speakers squealing with feedback. "You don't even remember what you did to me, do you? Well- let me remind you!"

As one, the Chocobos scattered, tearing off into different directions, but that was fine, Rufus only had two targets, and two gun-arms to follow them with. Bullets sprayed dirt just behind the Chocobo's feet as Sephiroth and Katy ran in opposite directions, finally dodging out of sight behind stalls.

That, too, was fine with him, Rufus had already worked out his plan of action. He turned, blasted his rockets, and sailed over the carts and stalls, easily spotting Katy, her cheeks and nose and shoulders sunburnt. She turned to stare up at him in shock, having dismounted from her Chocobo in an attempt to hide. Her bird had taken off in another direction, but it was circling back even as Rufus landed. He would dispose of the thing if it got annoying, but his full attention rested on the Cetra Slut.

Snarling, Rufus lunged forward, his six-foot span gliding wings knocking over stalls as he chased Katy, metal fists raining abuse upon her body. She wasn't fast enough to avoid a sock in the face, and she toppled backwards, landing on her back. Lifting a foot, Rufus aimed a stomp at her leg, but she twisted, wiggling away as quickly as she could. Laughing maniacally, causing his speakers to squeal again, Rufus kicked, large square, hydraulic powered foot landing a corner right into the center of her stomach as she sat up to get to her feet.

Backwards, she sailed, landing in a cart, curling up in agony as he thumped and whooshed after her. Out of nowhere, black and silver streaked, Masamune clanging against the side of Rufus's helm with a dissent buzz that fuzzed out his optics briefly, but it was just long enough for one of the other black-clad riders- the man with black hair- to rescue the Cetra Slut, and haul her off in another direction.

Turning, Rufus launched into the air again, wasting his fuel, but these morons couldn't kill him. Crashing to a landing in front of the black haired man's Chocobo, he aimed his guns and began firing. The Chocobo screamed in pain, but kept moving, leaping over Rufus and continuing until it collapsed.

Katy fought free of the man's grasp and staggered away, like a mother bird playing at being wounded to lead the predator away from the nest. Little did she know that she was his target anyway, Rufus didn't care about those other two pests. The bird Katy had been riding dashed up beside its wounded fellow and lowered its head, as if that would save it.

Laughing again, Rufus thumped after Katy, ignoring the pattering of Masamune from behind. Sephiroth would be dealt with later, after he'd ripped that little slut limb from limb! Once more, he caught up with Katy. She'd collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach, her face bloody, eye swelling shut. She was trying to cast a healing spell, and beginning to succeed, but Rufus wasn't going to allow that. Reaching down, he grabbed her hair and picked her up by it.

Screaming, she flailed, slipping from his grasp slightly as the end of her ponytail slithered free. Tightening his grip, Rufus shook her, "How do you like _this_ little slut!" his speakers squalled with feedback and he could see several more black-clad figures rushing out of the door into the cliff.

Sephiroth swung around again, Masamune gleaming in the light, and Rufus laughed, hauling Katy up higher as a block to catch the blade. The silver haired man's eyes widened, then narrowed in fury, and mid-swing, he changed the angle.

Limply, Katy collapsed to the ground.

Locks of red fluttered to the dirt around her as she sat there, staring in shock. Overhead, Masamune clanged into Rufus's chest, firmly enough to make a dent in the armor and set his speakers and optics to buzzing. This was followed by a shout of "Lightning!" from a distance, Aerith's voice.

Shrieking in pain and fury, Rufus lashed out at Sephiroth as the general lunged in, aiming the point of his sword for the centrally mounted speaker on Rufus's chest. Masamune shredded the grill, tore into the wiring and box, leaving Rufus mute once again. Shrieking silently, Rufus swung his metal fists at the general, vision narrowed to that one target as the silver haired man darted left and right, slashing so quickly that it left the impression of there being two of him.

Masamune found another target, and Rufus's left eye sizzled and popped, sparking electricity as others began attacking. Lightning spells arced across his form, and he was abruptly brought back to reality as his right leg hydraulic failed, leaving him with a dragging limb, for the knee would not bend. Buster Sword, held by a blonde man in black, had gleefully destroyed the mechanism, and as Rufus turned his head to look, the blonde flashed a grin and swung again, hitting the same spot, accurately.

Abused metal screamed and shattered, spraying oil, and Rufus began to topple towards the ground, unbalanced. An alarm sounded, shrill and piercing, and as one, the nine defenders looked up. Taking his chance, Rufus pushed himself up, and blasted off, spinning and wheeling dizzily into the sky. He would be back. He _would_ be back!

* * *

Sephiroth's hand automatically clipped Masamune behind his shoulder as he jogged towards her.

Katy was seated on the ground still, right where he'd left her, eyes hidden by her bangs. Scattered all around her were seven-inch long locks of fiery red hair, fluttering in the slight breeze that wafted past her. She looked the picture of Desolation. "Katy," he said, kneeling beside her.

"you..."

Leaning closer, Sephiroth strained his hearing, "Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"You..."

Lifting a hand, he placed it on her shoulder, "Katy, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"You!"

Slowly, she turned her head, gazing at him through the bent frames of her glasses, unimaginable fury gleaming in her eyes. Involuntarily, Sephiroth leaned back.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

He stared at her, unable to comprehend the significance. "It was either that or your head," Sephiroth pointed out evenly.

Abruptly, Katy surged to her feet, aimed a kick for his stomach, and landed it. Not another word was said as she stalked away, heading inside. Aerith and Tifa took one look at Sephiroth, and Tifa turned, jogging to catch up with Katy, Aerith pausing long enough to say, "We'll take care of her. You wouldn't understand." Shaking her head, she dashed away.

Slowly, Sephiroth got to his feet, hand to his stomach. Maybe putting steel toes in their boots had been a bad idea? "I don't understand," he stated, looking at his male members of SCYTHE. "What's her hair got to do with anything?"

Shaking their heads, none of them replied immediately. Finally, Zack took a breath and bit the bullet, "Um, well, Aerith said something about a girl's hair being her pride and joy, or something like that. They don't like bad things happening to their hair."

Unable to comprehend, still, Sephiroth gave a dismissive gesture to the whole conversation, "There's an alarm going off, let's see what it is," he stated, turning his attention to other, bigger issues. "Cloud, go tell the women to take care of organizing the noncombatants in the cliffs and cover the cave entrances, you're in charge back there."

Giving a salute, the blonde turned and jogged off to get to work as more alarm calls went off, all up and down the canyon walls until it was one long blaring echo of sound. People started surging out of the caves, armed and ready to take on whatever was coming, looking to the SCYTHE members as their rallying points. Katy had been right about the uniforms, they would have been lost in this throng wearing anything else. Sighing, Sephiroth watched as the Canyon's Defenders sorted into their troops, each under the command of one of the SCYTHE members. This had all been planned in advance, and at least the women were already where they were supposed to be.

"Move out when your troop is formed up," he shouted over the din to his men. They saluted, and Curt's bird immediately came dashing out of the stables, armored and ready. That certainly spoke for its intelligence, perhaps they were as smart as Katy had said...? Eris trotted up to Sephiroth, also armored. "How did you get dressed out?" he asked rhetorically.

"_I went into the stable and got the stableman to do it. Check my straps, I don't think they're tight enough."_

The voice was partially cold, but definitely female, and not coming from anywhere other than in his head- it had that 'close' quality that Jenova had had. Sephiroth frowned, but did indeed turn his attention to his Chocobo's straps, synching the breast plate on tighter, then mounted.

"_Beltoren says Katy will be alright. She's just upset."_ This too was delivered unemotionally, Eris simply playing messenger. _"He suggests that you get her flowers later and apologize."_

Snorting, Sephiroth muttered, "She can cut my hair if she wants, I really don't care."

Eris tossed her head, bridle jingling, _"That's hardly a fitting revenge. You don't care about it the way she does. She wouldn't do it anyway. She likes your hair too much."_

Giving a shake of his own head, Sephiroth settled his hair behind his shoulders, "Whatever," he muttered, feeling stupid for a: talking to a Chocobo in his head, and b: having a conversation about unwanted haircuts. Eris dipped her head, then came back up, turning to hold out a lock of hair and Katy's Ribbon. Sighing, Sephiroth took the items and tied the hair with the Ribbon and stuck both into his pocket.

* * *

This hall was empty-

And empty for a reason.

Vincent stood silently in front of the heavy iron door that was too heavy for a man to move by himself. There was a switch somewhere that opened that door, but the gunman did not know where it was. He didn't care either.

He had been locked in a back room all day, one of the SCYTHE members keeping an eye on him the whole time while Katy- not Lucrecia- worked on fixing the gate between the worlds. He hadn't seen her yet today.

The haunted man doubted he would.

It had been a little after noon, or so his body told him, when something had made the SCYTHE man standing guard at the door suddenly take off. Vincent had waited near the door, listening for any sign of someone in the hall for several minutes before the door was abruptly opened. The young woman that stood there was not one he recognized, but she spoke in some foreign language and called him by name. He supposed she had played 'Final Fantasy VII' as well, though her words were nothing like 'English'.

"Thank you," he'd told her and stepped out, looking up and down the deserted hall.

Still, the girl was babbling at him, gesturing for him to follow, and so he did, having no better way to find out what was going on. Through the halls they went, heading towards the front entrance of the cavern system, but Vincent stopped, having heard a wailing siren echoing faintly in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from outside; it sounded like an alarm. Lengthening his stride, Vincent rounded a corner, just in time to hear a native shouting down the hall, "Arm up! We're under attack! Arm up!" The man went down the halls shouting his simple message over and over, and like a stirred up ants' nest, the Cosmonians emerged from their rooms or shops and bustled about cleaning up and putting things away, preparing for siege.

Vincent lost the foreign girl in the throng, and retreated down a hall that everyone seemed to be avoiding. It was deep in the cliffs, and even his sensitive hearing could not pick out the sound of the alarm or the people of Cosmo Canyon working in controlled panic.

Voices reached his ears then, and he quickly ducked into an alcove, listening as a pair of footsteps approached. "Don't worry, Aerith, I'll be fine. You guys are the ones doing the hard part. I doubt Jenova will get past you." Katy was saying, as they came into view. Her hair was cut short and slightly damp, he noticed.

Aerith sighed and gave a nod, "That whole room just makes me itch," she complained.

"I know," Katy agreed, "It's probably just a reaction to it. I don't know, some kinda Cetra Allergy to evil?" They had passed beyond his line of sight, and he was left listening to their voices and the sounds they made.

Laughing, Aerith fiddled with something beside the door, and slowly, it ground open. "Still, just be careful."

"I will." The door began grinding closed again, and Vincent watched silently as Aerith passed once more, without seeing him. He waited until the door had boomed shut; waited until he couldn't hear Aerith's footsteps anymore... and finally, the gunman stepped out of his hiding place. So, Katy was to be the last line of defense? Vincent shook his head slightly, and took up a position in front of the door. One couldn't be too careful... it wasn't just because she looked like Lucrecia.

Faintly, through the door, he could hear her. Her footsteps echoed on the floor as she paced around, talking to herself. Lucrecia had used to do that too; talk to herself when she was alone, mutter about things she couldn't change but found irritating. Vincent sighed softly and turned away to look down the hall.

So here he was, guarding the door.

Looking down at himself, Vincent sighed again, if anyone came, he figured it would be Jenova, and as such, he would need a more powerful weapon than his puny handgun. Closing his eyes, Vincent reached within himself, slowing his breathing, and finally stopping. He searched within his soul, and found his demons, and pulled forth the strongest he could find. Judging by what his... fans... had told him, Vincent would likely need all the help he could get in defeating Jenova, should she get this far.

Pain lanced through him as he felt the change take hold, and the demon within surged to the fore. Arching back, he gave a soundless cry, and clawed at the air, wings sprouting from his back as he became...

Chaos.

Landing on his knees on the floor, Vincent panted, eyes glazed for a moment, then he stood, tail lashing behind and wings lifting high in a stretch before settling down on his back again. Pushing himself up, the demon Chaos stood at its full height, burning eyes sharp and eager for the battle to come.

In this form, Vincent could hear even better, the sound of battle drumming above, and outside, and in the back caves, the alarms were no longer sounding, those who had been calling them gone to join the fight. Behind him, Katy had settled down somewhere near the center of the room and was talking softly under her breath. Chaos flexed his claws, stretched his lips back from unimaginably sharp teeth and waited impatiently, seething in Vincent's mind like a rabid beast. He had been several other demons up to this point, but none were as untamable as Chaos, and he hoped he would be able to control the beast until their enemy appeared. If she appeared.

They didn't have much longer to wait.

The air darkened at the end of the hall, turning into black liquid that burned and spread, a gaping maw of Void that let out a blast of air so cold it burned. Naomi stepped out of it gracefully, leaving a bloody footprint on the floor as she continued forward another step. Chaos's nostrils flared, the demon excited by the smell of fresh blood the woman wore. His tail lashed sharply, the blade on the tip cracking against the wall.

Naomi came to a stop and the portal behind her sucked closed with a clap of air that turned the blood she wore into ice crystals. "So," she murmured, smirking, "You've turned against me too? Don't worry. I intended to kill you anyway."

Chaos wasted no time on words and launched forward, a streak of living night that flowed low across the ground until he leapt upwards to aim his back claws at her face, his wings flapping a blast of dust into her eyes.

She hadn't been expecting that, but Naomi was just as swift as he, dodging beneath his claws and turning to face him once more, smirking. Chaos landed and turned, hunched over with his wings mantled above him. They faced off again.

In a low crouch, Naomi raised her clawed hands up to face level, eyes blazing with hatred and bloodlust- in that retrospect, she and Chaos were alike, perhaps far too alike for Vincent's tastes. At least they were fighting for opposite reasons, and the gunman took what blessings he could get, considering how cursed he was.

Again, they joined. Naomi lurched forward and into a head-on run, Chaos flowing forward to meet her even as she dodged to the left in an attempt to take him from the side. He twisted away, wings spreading to keep his balance, but proving to be a liability in the confines of the cavern tunnel, the tip of his right wing scraped the wall and he involuntarily pulled it back with a jerk. Naomi struck, sinking her claws into his shoulder. With an enraged hiss, Chaos twisted around, tail lashing at the backs of her knees.

Naomi moved, the blade catching diagonally across the backs of her thighs instead. She staggered, and with a jerk, Chaos pulled his shoulder from her grip, leaving long gouges in his flesh. Snarling, he slithered away, taking to the wall and scaled it as Naomi perused him. She was limited to the floor, however, due to her current form, and Chaos rumbled a sadistic laugh as he launched off the wall, wings flapping and battering the dust and rock-chips he'd scraped off the wall at her.

Staggering back, Naomi lifted an arm to protect her eyes and Chaos struck again, slinking behind her while she couldn't see to lash out at her unprotected back. Naomi fell forward and rolled away, on her feet again and facing him even as he chased after her. Her hands snapped down, latching onto his face, claws sinking into his eyes. Snarling in pain and fury, Chaos lunged into her grasp, unhooking her claws and sank his teeth into her right shoulder.

Shrieking in rage, Naomi tried to break free as his jaws tightened and snapped through flesh and bone, crushing her collar and shoulder blade before she used her other hand to begin tearing at his throat. Chaos, though blind, could still hear, and held on even as Naomi struggled in his grasp, his own claws shredding her stomach and thighs until her flesh hung in bloody ribbons.

At last, he let go as her fingers pierced his windpipe, and with a ferocious shake of his head, he sent her smaller form flying across the hall to hit the wall with a solid crack. She fell to the floor dazed, still clutching a large chunk of Chaos's throat. Breath was getting harder to come by.

Climbing to her feet, Naomi smirked at him as fresh blood was tracked across the floor. "You're dying, Vincent," she taunted. He couldn't see her, but thanks to her speaking, he knew exactly where she was.

Chaos burbled in hatred.

"Does it hurt...? To know that you failed?"

Vincent ground his teeth.

"Does it just tear your heart out to know that you sacrificed yourself for nothing?"

_No! It wasn't true!_

Vincent took possession of Chaos's body, and where the demon would have retreated, the gunman surged forward in a mad rush.

His clawed hand plunged through her stomach, emerging on the other side. Naomi laughed, her hand coming up. The crack of bone sounded like thunder in his ears, a flash of pain down his body- the pain of transformation, and Vincent, still blind found he could not feel his body.

Naomi shoved him back, watching as the corpse- unaware that it was dead, staggered backwards, crumbling to his knees as the gaping hole in his chest poured blood. His twitching heart pulsed hot in her hand, but quickly drained as the body it had come from fell forward.

Vincent landed face down, stretched across the cold stone floor, and hoped for rest eternal... hoped that he'd weakened Jenova enough for Katy to kill her.

He hoped... for forgiveness.

* * *

They were surrounded.

In the air, on the ground, on the cliffs, in the cliffs. There were monsters everywhere, and all of them part of Jenova's army. Brugenhagen even had to abandon his observatory and go below for cover, attended diligently by Nanaki. Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa were troop leaders, guarding the back-caves entrance, the front door, and the top, respectively. Katy had another job.

Katy was to guard the Black Materia.

Sniffling, she touched the back of her head, blinking back tears as her hand encountered short-cropped strands no longer than two inches. That was the best Aerith could do with it, as Sephiroth's swipe had severed the top at about two and a half inches long, leaving the sides and bottom somewhere near four inches. It had looked terrible, and Katy was glad Aerith had been able to even it out, but she still didn't like the fact that for a while there, she'd had something that resembled a mullet. At least thinking about her hair kept her from barfing with nervousness over what was going on around her. This was it, this was the final battle, and she couldn't fail.

Now it was all layered at two inches, except for near the front, where Aerith had kept her bangs, leaving them at chin-length. The back of her head felt cold, and Katy desperately tried to find something else to turn her attention to and firmly placed her hands on the butts of her guns. Her glasses had been replaced at last. Though the old pair could have been bent back into shape, they had seen enough battles and needed to be retired. Thankfully the new pair she'd asked for before leaving to go back to Earth had been finished just that morning while she was out, and they now sat snugly on her nose. The frames were black and lenses nearly half the size of her original pair, and half as thick. The Cosmonians knew of some blend of plastic and something else that made the lenses thinner and lighter, and scratch resistant, which was certainly a blessing to Katy, except that now she had to get used to the floor wavering beneath her feet. She'd gotten a look at herself in a mirror before heading off to her post. She hadn't recognized herself at all.

In here, she couldn't hear a thing of what was going on outside. The room was about fifteen by twenty, roughly circular. At the front was the door, a large portal, sealed with a heavy door of iron, at the back was a locked metal box, full of padding and the Black Materia. Just being in the same room with it gave her the creeps, but at least when it was locked up, it couldn't give her a headache.

Once more, Katy's hand stole upwards and touched the back of her neck. She whimpered. Biting her lips, Katy snatched her hand back down, fingers catching on the tie of the black Ribbon choker Aerith had requested that she keep hold of. The White Materia bounced against her flesh, a reassuring pulse of life in a room that felt claustrophobic and air that tasted stale.

"_Bel,"_ she called, needing a distraction, _"What's going on out there?"_

It took a second, but her mount finally replied, _"Just troop formup, everything's going exactly as planned. Curt has moved off, as have Perrie and Morda. Sephiroth's troop isn't complete yet. Wait, he's just started off."_

Sighing, Katy sank down to the floor, feeling shaky, _"I shouldn't have kicked him like that... I feel bad now."_

"_Don't worry about it, he still loves you. He's carrying a lock of your hair for good luck too,"_ Beltoren soothed.

Snorting a laugh, Katy shook her head, _"Don't tell me white lies, Bel."_

She got the impression of him shaking his head at her, feathers ruffled and crest raised, _"I'm not! I saw Eris pick it up for him. He tied your Ribbon on it and stuck it in his pocket."_ This was accompanied with an image of the action, and Katy smiled slightly, _"As you see, he doesn't hold it against you- he even offered to let you cut his hair off if you wished to have proper revenge."_

Katy squeaked in shock, "No!" her voice echoed back at her, and she closed her mouth, _"No, his hair's so pretty!"_

"_We figured that would be your answer, but he offered."_

Looking up at the ceiling, Katy sighed and shifted, _"Hey, Bel? ...do you miss hands?"_

Softly, his light, musical tenor mind-voice chuckled, _"I miss my guitar, if that's what you mean. Don't worry about it though, this is an interesting change, and there's a lot less risk involved if I die. I don't think I'd have liked being a demon."_

Nodding, Katy looked down at the floor, _"Yeah, you're not a god anymore. But I'm still a bit sad, you're a master bard, God of Music, and I don't get to hear you play."_

"_I can Wark in tune for you?"_ Beltoren offered, though only half joking.

Katy had to laugh anyway, _"Or just teach me some of your songs and whistle while I sing? I'm not that bad a singer, at least I don't think so... anyway. ...Bel?"_

"_Fighting's started,"_ he said as she got the feeling of his being distracted, _"I'm staying out of the way, healing, I followed Sephiroth. Dante is alright, by the way. The bullets didn't go in very far and Zack pulled them out, I healed him before he took off."_

Smiling faintly, Katy twisted her hands in her lap, _"I'm glad."_

The air shifted, becoming denser somehow, like the feeling before a thunderstorm, and Katy climbed to her feet, _"I've got company,"_ she shot off to her Chocobo so that he wouldn't distract her while she was busy. She felt his affirmative, and he sank into the back of her mind, observing, but an unobtrusive presence. It was soothing, like hearing a calming lullaby in the background while you worked on something else after a hard frustrating day. That was Beltoren, though, she'd made him that way- a half-elf half-god bastard with a gift for music and the curse of receiving empathy and telepathy that he couldn't turn off.

Only now did she feel regretful for making his life so difficult in her stories, but he was resilient, it was one of his personality features, along with endlessly giving and boundless kindness. He did lose his temper from time to time, but he could still smile through all the tough times. He smiled because he had to, otherwise, what was the point of living? Katy decided that she admired him. He was a good person to be like.

Steadily, the air grew thicker, and finally ripped in a miasma of blackness near the door. Katy flexed her gloved fingers on her guns and drew them as a familiar figure stepped out of the darkness.

Lifting a bloody clawed hand, Michelle tucked her hair back behind one of her cute puppy ears, her slit-chocolate brown eyes flicked around the room to settle on the box, then on Katy. She smiled. The apparition that stood there was a sorry wreck, flesh hanging in tatters from bone, but no fresh blood flowed from those wounds and certainly, she didn't seem to feel any pain.

Katy's heart ached, "Michelle- I'm sorry... I'm so sorry- I failed you. I have no excuse, I flat out failed you." Tears blurred her vision, and Katy blinked, sending them coursing down her cheeks to catch in the corners of her mouth.

Naomi snorted, the black miasma closing behind her. "Pitiful Cetra," she stated, it was Michelle's voice, but definitely not her words. "Stupid slut," she shifted, pacing closer. She was splattered with dried blood, her hair matted with it, face smeared with it, clothes caked with it, Katy could taste the metallic tang in the air that Naomi had brought with her and it added to the battery-taste that already clung to Katy's mouth- the taste of the Black Materia's poison. "Bitch- that's all you ever did. Just bitched about everything. Nothing was ever perfect for you. No one was ever as perfect as you. No one could ever BE as perfect as you, and you just had to let the world know. I never liked you."

Breath caught in her throat, Katy stepped back, hands trembling, "Michelle- I- that's not how it was at all! I talked because you wouldn't!"

"What if I just didn't want to? You're so negative! Anything I'd have said would have been twisted into something black, or disgusting and perverted. I never liked hanging out with you. You're a self-centered bitch." Naomi continued closer, fingers flexing as Katy backed up another step, coming against the box the Black Materia was locked in. Not that a bit of metal would stop Naomi from getting what she wanted. The Cetra was the biggest problem, and even she wasn't a challenge. How easily she was manipulated with this body- this voice!

Katy shook her head, tears now streaming from her eyes in a steady river, "No- Michelle!" she begged, "You were my best friend! I would have listened to anything you said! All you had to do was tell me to shut up and I would have! I tried! I tried my hardest to be there for you! I tried to be the best friend I could for you!"

Tipping her chin back, Naomi spat, "Well, you weren't there for me when I needed you," she pointed out. "I don't need you now. I will never need you again. I never wanted you in the first place. Stupid bitch. You just showed up and ever since then, my life was a living hell."

Sobbing, Katy shook her head, "No- don't say that!" she begged, trembling. "Please! You were the first real friend I'd ever had! Michow, don't you understand?" She was still blocking the way to the Black Materia, and Naomi grew frustrated.

Launching forward, Naomi slashed at Katy's throat, her claws contacting flesh, raking downwards to catch the ribbon. Howling with pain as the White Materia contacted her palm, she reeled back, clutching her smoking hand.

Katy staggered, dropping one of her guns to grab her throat. The scratches stung, but weren't any deeper than that. "Michelle! Stop it! Destroying the world won't do you any good."

Laughing, Naomi focused her eyes on the Cetra, "Stupid Cetra Bitch," she stated, "You still think I'm your goody-two-shoes friend?" she spat, "I disposed of her first thing. I killed her first, then I killed Hojo, and Vincent, and some stupid bitch named Jessie, I killed Johnston, I killed Don, I killed your mom, and dad, and Samantha, and Matt. I killed that stupid cat of yours too. I killed everyone that lived on that street. I killed Michelle's parents, and little sister, and little brother, and I killed Chris, and I killed and Perrie, I killed Morda, I killed half the people in Hawaii, I killed half the people in Midgar, I killed everyone in Costa Del Sol, I killed everyone in Nibelheim, and now I'm going to kill you. And after you, I'll kill that traitorous little bastard Sephiroth, and from there, I'll kill the Planet and you made it so easy to just drag Earth right down the hole with it!"

Eyes widening behind her glasses, Katy sank down, sitting on the box. "Oh god... no."

Maniacally, Naomi laughed even louder, "Oh god yes!" she hissed, suddenly cutting off her cackling, "I killed them all, because I hate them, because they're of better use to me dead." Throwing her hand out, blackness flashed from her palm.

Gasping, Katy threw her arms up to defend her head, but the darkness engulfed her.

_No, Katy, don't listen to her!

* * *

_

Sephiroth sat upon Eris's back, completely confident in the position he was currently in- which was at the head of a mob of half-trained farmers holding multitudes of guns and swords and anything else they could make into a devastating weapon. In front of him was the enemy, and that was all that mattered.

Eris had dispassionately informed him that Hojo's pet Naomi had appeared and had killed off Morda and his troop in seconds, the Jenova monsters surging over the fallen men and women to attack Perrie from behind. Curt and Wren's groups converged on the hoard in a pincer movement and joined forces amidst a sea of monsters. Perrie fell with a scream of righteous anger that Sephiroth heard even from his post on the north end of the trail.

He swung Masamune in an arc, decapitating monsters that may have once been men in quick swipes, heart leaping to his throat as Eris broke his concentration with the horrifying news.

"_Jenova has teleported into the Black Materia room. Vincent tried to stop her at the door. He fell, but gave her a good fight. She's weakened."_

But that didn't mean that she was weak enough that Katy could take her on alone. Oh god.

Eris slashed with claw and beak, raking a monster, then tossing it off amidst the hoard to trip up its fellows at it writhed in the throes of death. Swallowing, Sephiroth shoved his emotions aside. Abandoning the battle now would mean defeat. He had to trust her. He had to!

Swinging his sword around again, Sephiroth picked off monsters on his left side, then switched back to take out a few on the right while Eris kicked at a monster lunging at her tail. Savagely, she bit the face off another monster- those same orangutan-gnome looking things that had attacked Gongaga what seemed forever ago.

Off to the side, Sephiroth could see Katy's mount, Beltoren doing his best to defend the canyon. It was shocking to see a Chocobo casting magic, but he did it, and did it well. Scores of monsters fell beneath his super-charged fire spells, Chain lightning rained down across the field, leaving the acrid stench of burnt hair and flesh in the air. Pillars of ice as tall as three men stood here and there, containing at least four or five monsters locked in chilly death.

"Sephiroth!"

Sparing a moment to look, the general spotted Zack as he plowed through the monsters and troops on Dante. The bird's feathers were bloody and he had a long gash in his wing and was missing one eye, but otherwise, he was itching for more enemies to take revenge upon. And Dante did so, throwing monsters aside with a strength Sephiroth hadn't realized Chocobos could possess.

"We lost the south end," Zack reported, "Curt, Wren, and Lloyd are retreating," he shouted over the din of battle.

Nodding, Sephiroth decapitated more monsters as Eris wheeled around, "Retreat!" he shouted and started off, Zack close at hand, "Jenova's made it to the Black Materia," he told the black haired young man in return as the troops surged together and retreated, backing down the path towards Cosmo Canyon's front arch. They were abandoning the gate to Earth, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

Zack didn't answer, just swung his Butterfly Edge sword, taking to protecting his right side, leaving Sephiroth to the left, and a dead-space between them. Their birds crashed over corpses- monsters and humans alike- leaving more in their wake. Beltoren surged through the throng to join them, taking up rear guard and sending out spells to cover the retreat.

* * *

It was raining.

A steady pour that soaked her to the skin and made her leather chafe. Katy shivered and peered through the wet. All she could see were raindrops, running down her glasses in an endless stream. Lifting her hands, she shaded her eyes from the rain, and winced as light flashed, and the beat up old red Pontiac emerged from thin air and thumped axel-deep into the mud. The windshield wipers were on high, swishing water off as fast as they could and still losing the fight. The car sat there.

Slowly, the driver-side door began to open, and a low, dark streak zipped through the night, slamming against the door with a hard thud. The Night Dog, wearing a black spiked collar barked and snarled at the window as the doors locked with an audible click. Giving up on the door, the dog jumped to the hood of the car, trying to attack the windshield wipers as movement within the car showed the two terrified girls inside, retreating to the back seat.

The owner of the dog appeared, slogging through the rain, leveling his gun at the vague figures inside.

Katy was crying again. Or maybe she hadn't stopped. Either way, her tears were mixing with the rain and washing away, but that didn't mean she hadn't shed them at all. Water seeped in through the hole in the windshield and the wipers repeatedly got stuck on the broken glass, the cracks from the bullet hole were spread some distance away from the entry point. "Please- stop! We weren't doing anything!" Katy found herself shouting, "We weren't! We were just lost! God damn it! Leave us alone!"

She went into motion, slipping through the mud as fast as she could as a tank drove up, called by the man with the gun. Two more men climbed out of the tank, eyeing the car, and hooked a chain under the front bumper, cranking it up and all of them climbed back into the tank, the original man restraining the wild dog. Desperately, Katy stumbled after them, sobbing, "Stop, please stop!" but they couldn't hear her, couldn't see her.

They hauled their find through the mud at a snails' pace, reaching the edge of a soggy military camp where a short man with buzzed hair hidden beneath a cap stood beneath an umbrella. Three men stood by, carrying standard issue Shinra machine guns, a fourth, much larger man stood next to the short important-looking one, and the one who held the dog's leash came to make his report. "We found this vehicle about a quarter mile from camp, sir. There are two people inside, and the car appears to be a civilian model, the dog didn't detect any bombs, though."

Giving a nod, the short, important man looked back towards the car "Open it," he ordered and one of the men came forward, using the butt of his gun to break open the back driver's side window. Reaching in, he pulled Katy's book bag out and handed it over to one of the other men standing nearby. The back door slowly began to open. Katy's heart fluttered in her throat as the dog lunged, but was restrained, and herself tumbled out and into the mud.

"Please- please don't hurt me!" Katy heard herself whimper, and watched helplessly as the man who had broken the back window grabbed her and hauled her away from the car.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" he demanded and Katy sobbed, wanting to end this torment, but it wouldn't stop. Jenova- as Katy had come to realize- had locked her in this nightmare and she wasn't likely to be released until Jenova, now inhabiting Michelle's body under the name of Naomi, released her.

The final Shinra Blue leveled a gun at the open door of the car and Katy watched herself lunge to try and put herself in the way, "No! Please! Don't hurt her!" she shouted and got backhanded. Landing heavily in the mud, she didn't get up for a moment, it was the first time someone had deliberately hit her in the face like that. It wouldn't be the last, certainly. Katy watched herself curl up into a fetal position, sobbing softly- she didn't remember crying at this point, but she supposed that she had been.

Michelle slid her coat and bag off into the backseat and got up, climbing out with a dignity Katy was astonished to see in her friend. She'd always had an inherent grace, the redhead supposed, but this gravity of maturity was astonishing, "Katy, are you alright?" she asked, worried, but steady as she kneeled beside her terrified friend, then looked up, straight into the muzzle of a machinegun. She didn't flinch.

Sniffling, Katy's younger self sat up, "I'm fine," she whispered.

"I'm not," her older, other self added, sobbing, "Michelle..."

The car was turned off, but the headlights remained on, giving light to this Panoply of Horrors. The beginning of the end for Michelle, and she looked as if she knew it was coming, knew her end was near and was facing it boldly.

"Deal with them," the Important Man ordered and turned, starting off, his hulking umbrella-holding companion following. The man standing over Katy and Michelle didn't move, but the one holding Katy's bag tossed it back into the car and shut the door, the third one came up behind Katy while the one in front aimed the butt of his gun at her head. The resulting crack made Katy's older self wince, feeling the nausea of that concussion all over again.

Laughing, his friend aimed and stated, "That the best you can do?" he challenged, "Lt. Kresh said to DEAL with them!"

Michelle dived forward with a shout, "No!" the shot went off.

Katy staggered closer, reaching out, as if she could stop the scene. She was helpless now, just as she'd been then, watching in horror as the spray of bullets hit the brunet girl in the back. Michelle landed heavily on top of her best friend, shielding her friend from further abuse, but blood sprayed like a fountain from her wounds. She smiled slightly, the expression remaining even after she closed her eyes and went still.

Slowly, Katy sank to her knees in the mud, a moan of agony spilling from her lips, "no..."

* * *

Pinned against the canyon wall with nowhere but into the caverns to run, but even there wasn't safe, as Eris dispassionately reported that Cloud had gone back to join Aerith on defending the back caves entrance when Seph and his group showed up at the door.

Flying creatures dived from the sky, or threw heavy or sharp objects in a constant rain upon the people, and Sephiroth was forced to admit that they'd lost the battle outside. Lloyd, the commander closest to the door, pulled his troop in first, and they headed up to back Tifa and Nanaki. Wren and Curt went to help Aerith and Cloud, which left Zack and Sephiroth beating back the enemies at the front door. At least it was a bottleneck and the two of them with magical aid from Beltoren, could hold off the armies.

The other Chocobos were packed into the caverns with the troops. The noncombatants were moving among the wounded, healing and bandaging with whatever supplies they had available, those who could still fight were resting, on standby until SCYTHE needed them again.

"It's hopeless," Zack panted, his sword swings getting wild, his guard falling as fatigue set in. He was drenched with sweat, ready to give up, and Sephiroth stepped in front of him.

"Fall back, rest for a moment, I can hold them," Sephiroth stated, wishing to Katy's god and the Planet and Holy and anything else that might listen to him that he could believe his own words. He was tiring as well, and thoroughly distracted. Still, there was no word from Katy's battle. Eris having reported that Beltoren said he couldn't hear her anymore, but that she was alive. That was all he knew. That was all any of them knew.

Zack stumbled back and fell to one knee, a bold woman hustling up to him and giving water and healing. He said nothing to her, not having much breath when he wasn't gulping down the liquid. In front of him, what he could see around Sephiroth's whirling blade, was a mass of spraying blood, flailing arms, and sharp teeth. It was as if the whole army had turned into one many legged, many armed monster slug that was trying to squeeze into the cavern and make Cosmo its new snail shell. He squeezed his eyes, trying to force away his hallucinations; they weren't helping keep his moral up.

* * *

"No-!" Katy sobbed, gun falling to the floor with a crack and clatter as she put her face in her hands. "She's dead- she died- she died protecting me!"

Drawing a shaky breath, Katy abruptly stood, tears streaming down her red-splotched face, "How dare you! How dare you use her body like this! You scum! You vile piece of shit- you mother fucking planet eating parasite from the pits of HELL!" she shrieked, "How dare you use her mouth and tell me lies! She did love me, she did care for me!"

Sweeping down, Katy grabbed her guns, half-blinded by insane tears, she grabbed them up and aimed.

Naomi snarled and launched forward, claws at the ready.

Panicked fury drove her, and Katy pulled the triggers of her guns, again and again, one after the other as Naomi continued, completely unhindered by the bullets slamming into her face and chest. Sobbing, Katy reached down- and into the Planet, feeling a pulsing warmth flare at her throat where the White Materia rested, slightly askew. The pounding of the guns deafened her, even as the light from the Holy Materia twining down her arms and encasing the bullets she fired blinded her.

Closing her eyes, Katy felt Naomi hit her- claws tearing through the leather and armor of her corset and jacket, gouging into her ribs. Still, she kept firing as she overbalanced and fell backwards over the box.

She kept firing until her guns were empty, and even then, she kept pulling the triggers.

"_Mom, Dad, Samantha, Matt... _

"_Forgive me, Michelle!"_


	25. The Price They Paid

Silence fell, eerie silence, and a stillness like death- the passing of something powerful, and definitely not benign. Sephiroth slashed and sliced, cutting down the suddenly motionless monsters at the door until he'd cleared the landing, Zack surging to his feet again to join. Other warriors followed, taking advantage of the shocked stillness that had befallen their enemy. They flowed out of the cavern, taking back the land they'd forfeited in their efforts to stay alive.

At last, those in front of the mob of angry humans turned and started to flee the slaughter, and soon, the whole monster army was in panicked retreat, shrieking and flailing, they disappeared down the paths of the canyon, up the cliffs, and into the skies.

Where there had been once the roar of battle, was now the shout of victory. Men waved their spears and bows and swords and knives and shouted at the tops of their lungs, their cries of joy echoing back at them from the cliffs, and through it all, the Candle had stayed lit.

Turning, Sephiroth clipped Masamune to his back and shoved through the crowd as they surged out of the caverns. He had to know. This couldn't truly be victory! What price had he paid in exchange for it?

Heart hammering in his throat, Sephiroth shoved and hauled himself along through the halls, teaming with life, heavy with the scent of fear and death. All the way to the back, he went.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, cheerfully, "They retreated! We chased them all the way through the caverns and they kept on running!" he was grinning from ear to ear, blue eyes bright with residual adrenaline and excitement over his victory.

Ignoring the blonde, Sephiroth shoved past him, only to have him trailing behind, urgently asking what was wrong. At last, he reached the door no one had dared get near.

And stopped.

Vincent lay sprawled on the floor, clothes torn and bloody, blood in a congealing pool around him.

Crouching, Sephiroth touched his father's neck, then reached down to the man's flesh hand as he noticed the thin silver chain wrapped around his fingers. Unfolding that cold stiff hand, Sephiroth lifted the silver cross necklace... the one he distinctly remembered Katy giving to Lucrecia.

Replacing the necklace, Sephiroth folded the fingers back around it, "Rest in peace, father," he told the dead man, "You deserve it."

Rising, Sephiroth went to the door and quickly found the latch that had sealed it shut... sealed Katy inside as the last line of defense on the Black Materia.

The door couldn't open any slower, he was sure, and Sephiroth savagely shoved it aside enough to slip through. Cloud was still behind him, shouting to get his attention, but Sephiroth didn't care.

Two pairs of feet were sticking out from behind the locked box the Black Materia rested in. One set bare with claws, the other black-booted. Neither were moving.

"Katy-" he breathed. After all this- finding her, losing her, finding her again, losing her again, getting her back... all this trouble... was it over? Was she dead?

Stumbling forward in the silence Cloud had fallen into, standing at the door that had finally opened fully, Sephiroth stopped where he could see them both.

Naomi was laying atop Katy, a pool of blood around them both, matting down Katy's newly trimmed hair. The Cetra was face up on the floor, one leg propped over the box, the other on the floor, Naomi's legs tangled between. There was blood covering them both, salty tear tracks in the blood on Katy's face, her eyes were closed, glasses knocked aside.

Hand trembling, Sephiroth reached down, taking hold of the stiffening body of Naomi and shoved it aside. Her hands held firm in Katy's chest for a moment, then broke free, leaving bloody holes that weren't as bad as he'd thought. Naomi was peppered with bullet holes, wide circles of burnt flesh around each entry point, and Katy's guns were in her hands, resting on her stomach. Sinking to his knees, he stretched out a hand to touch her face and started when her eyes opened.

"...report..." she whispered voicelessly.

Unable to lift his own voice much above a whisper, Sephiroth did so, "enemy troops retreated, don't know losses yet... I thought I'd lost you."

Her eyes were sad, but dry, "I paid the price for this one," she whispered, guns dropping to the floor as he straightened her and helped her to sit up. Sephiroth put his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "She killed them... my family... Michelle's family... Chris's family... she killed Jessie and Perrie and Morda, she killed Nibelheim and Midgar and Hawaii..." Katy shivered and fell silent.

That was fine. Sephiroth didn't want to hear any more anyway. He just bowed his head, put it against her bloody shoulder, and held her. "I love you," he told her, knowing that these were the words she needed to hear. "Fly or fall, Katy, I'll never leave you."

Still, she said nothing, just trembled in his arms.

"I could cry an ocean," Katy said finally, voice choked and she closed her eyes tightly on the twin streams that had begun to flow once more, "And yet, I don't think there will ever be an end to the tears."

Left with nothing more to say, Sephiroth simply sat with her in the pool of Naomi's blood, holding his beloved, and somehow, he felt like a bastard for being happy that Katy was safe amidst all the sorrow and loss of the day.

* * *

It was a pretty field, and a good strong breeze.

"Mom wanted this," Katy told herself as she opened the jar she held in her arms. "I love you," she told the ashes inside, a drop or two of salty water falling in to mix with her family.

Curt had been kind about it, but had honestly been unable to tell who had been what with what was left in Katy's house, having been led there by Cloud and Tifa. He'd said that they'd put up a hell of a fight, the house was wrecked, bullet holes in the walls, windows shattered. Zack had been needed in the cleanup of Cosmo Canyon, and Aerith working as healer of the survivors wounds and hearts and giving the last rites to the dead. Sephiroth was leading the efforts on rebuilding and monster-cleanup patrols. They hardly had time together anymore except in their dreams, which they pointedly refrained from speaking of their daily chores during. They were usually too tired to do anything other than cling to each other even then.

Blinking, Katy lifted her eyes, looking across the grassy field, summer flowers in full bloom on this hot day. She wore a copy of the sundress Sephiroth had made for her in their dreams, her short hair quickly growing the red dye out, returning to the dark ashy brown that had been her original color.

"So many dead... I guess I learned my lesson," she added. "Never wish for anything without being willing to pay the price. Can't gain without losing... But was this worth the price?"

Closing her mouth, Katy pressed her pink lips together firmly and swallowed. "I'll damn well make it worth the price," she stated, "For you. It's what you would have wanted, right Mom? Dad? Sam, Matt... I'll never forget you."

Two more diamond drops cascaded into the ashes, and Katy gasped a breath, turned and slung the ashes to the wind, watching as the breeze carried them away across the field. Then she stood there, silent as the wind pulled at her hair and dress and cooled the tears on her face.

Slowly, she put that urn down and took up the next one.

Opening it, Katy stared at the ashes within. "I loved you too, you know. I'll always remember you as my best friend, no matter what stupid fights we had, you were always the greatest and the one I could turn to when I needed to cry. I tried my best for you, maybe it wasn't enough, but I tried. Thank you, my soul sister... My one true best friend. You always were my mirror... You always were what I wanted to be... Michelle, thank you for giving me life."

Tears were mixed with these ashes of the past as well, and Katy took a breath and slung them to the breeze. "I'll make it worth the price," she vowed.

* * *

He didn't ask if she was okay. He didn't need to. Sephiroth already knew the answer. At least she wasn't crying this time as he entered their room, automatically divesting himself of his armor, coat, gloves, and pretty much anything he could take off without being indecent- should someone need him suddenly. What could he do when there was nothing short of Resurrection that would return that cheerful smile to Katy's face? Was he beating a dead Chocobo, hanging around in this relationship? He didn't know, and didn't know whether to stay or go, despite his promise to stick with her, fly or fall. She was falling, or had hit bottom. He couldn't tell.

Today, she was wearing some regular loose cloth pants and shirt in the Cosmonian style of zigzag boarders in bright colors. She hadn't put on her uniform since the battle, and Sephiroth wondered if that meant that she'd quit. Falling to a seat on his side of the bed, Sephiroth leaned down to take off his boots, lifting his head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey," Katy murmured softly against his neck.

"Hey," he replied, the usual questions of 'how's your day been' having been banned from their bedroom a while ago. That left little in the way of conversation topics.

Closing her eyes, Katy breathed in his scent, "Lets go on a vacation," she told him. "I want to go see Japan, and Italy, and Spain. We can skip the French cause they're mean. We'll sell portals to the Planet for cash, and roam Earth till we've gotta come back for Aerith and Zack's wedding."

"That's a year away," Sephiroth pointed out.

Katy smiled slightly, and he missed seeing it, as she peered over his shoulder at her left hand. His ring glittered on her finger, brilliantly sparkling as ever, "Yeah, so? Earth's a big place. Come on. You owe me a daytime beach trip. I wanna see you in a Speedo... or maybe a thong. "

Locking his lips over what he would have said to that idea, Sephiroth stared down at the floor, dropping his right boot to the side, his left one still on and pinching his foot. "...alright, there's nothing here that Zack can't do...nothing here he doesn't already want to do. He's gone crazy with the whole putting people's lives back together thing," Sephiroth sighed, "He said he likes it more than the other side of the coin."

Hmming softly against his neck, Katy nibbled lightly, moving up to his ear, "I'm more interested in putting our lives back together first. Zack can afford to think about other people because he's not struggling to remember who he is."

Sephiroth turned his head, pulling his ear from between her teeth, "Did you forget again?"

"Different kind of forgetting," Katy replied, "More like a passing on. I'm not the same person I was a year ago, I think I've finally grown up. I don't feel fifteen anymore." She nuzzled his cheek and found his earlobe again.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth let his shoulders relax and sighed, "Yes, you're not the same person." He was undecided about whether that was a good or bad thing. He hadn't really seen much of the New Katy. "I need a break. I'm tired of killing."

"Hey," Katy added, "How about we set a date too?" she suggested, "and pick out a spot to have our house where the kids can play in the back yard with the cats and the Chocobos? You promised me thirty million of the suckers."

He blinked, "Which suckers? Kids, cats, or Chocobos?"

The giggle she gave was heartening to hear, "Of each," she replied, "I've got a lot of people to name our offspring after, and gotta breed mounts for new SCYTHE members, and I really like cats."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh... fine. If I promised," he answered.

* * *

Sephiroth itched at the neck of his formal SCYTHE regalia again, and scowled at his reflection, he could see Zack behind him, arms folded, smirking, "Oh come on, I survived it," the dark haired man pointed out. It hadn't taken Katy long to design the 'spiffy' version of their uniforms, with silver braiding on the coats and loops of braids to show their ranks in SCYTHE and cool military styled hats to make them look all the more formal. Sephiroth sighed and felt trussed up in all the braiding HE had to wear. Though the outfit was a year and a half old, this was the first Sephiroth had pulled it out to wear.

Over the last year, their romp across Earth had spread to the Planet when Katy wanted to find out how everyone was getting along. What she had found was more than a little disturbing and sad.

Earth had been ravaged by monsters both natural and unnatural. The weather had gone to hell, the weather patterns of both worlds mixing and creating unnatural storms that had raged across the lands, sprouting hurricanes and tornadoes where there had never been such before. There had been earthquakes that had destroyed much of the landscape, the Cascadia Fault had ruptured for the first time in five hundred years, nearly drowning Japan and California had moved a whole mile north of it's previous position. The New Madrid Fault had been touched off as well, sinking a section of earth just a short distance from the Mississippi River, which promptly filled with water. The bottom half of Louisiana was now part of the Gulf of Mexico.

The portals they'd opened to Midgar and Costa Del, and Cosmo had given Earth companies a new market to expand into- new cities to commercialize, and grasping businessmen weren't about to give up opportunities like that, no matter how bad a shape the world was in. Katy figured giving a boost to both economies would be a good start to putting the worlds back on their feet.

The first things that had come through had been Coke and McDonalds, followed by the power companies and other fast food chains and stores and god new what else. Midgar had set up a new government, under Thomas Reeve, who gleefully accepted the commercialism so long as they paid taxes to him, which he used to rebuild the city. Electricity was a hell of a lot cheaper and less detrimental to the Planet now too, which kept the Mako-hater freaks from throwing a fit. Most of them were gamers anyway, so living in Midgar under Reeve without the reactors was cool with them.

Where the people on the Planet were used to the monsters and could protect themselves, where as on Earth, there were armies of Redneck NRA members roaming the charted wildernesses with riffles in one hand and a beer in the other, shooting anything that 'Looked Funny'. The militaries of the world had been called out to take up arms against the rampaging monsters while the rest of the population huddled in fear in their homes. At least the squabbling among countries was at an all time low worldwide.

On the Planet, there was similar destruction, but a lot less population to be effected and most of the repercussions were political. Wutai had reverted to its old ways rather quickly, and Sephiroth had been dragged there to speak to Godo. It hadn't been a fun trip for Seph, but he'd lived through it and vowed never to return- which would likely be too soon for Godo's tastes. Katy had gotten just about enough of Yuffie by the time they'd left too.

Shaking his head, Zack came forward and turned Sephiroth around, straightening his black silk shirt with silver buttons down the front, then brushed lint off the black tasseled shoulder pads and straightened the hanging threads. "You're fretting, don't worry about it, everything will go smoothly, and if it doesn't, you can haul Masamune out and gut whoever's responsible." He flashed a grin, as he was safely on the other side of the Broom and expecting his first in another three months or so.

The door opened, and Cloud poked his head in, wearing his formal uniform as well, he was one of the groom's men, after all. Zack was, of course, best man where Sephiroth had played the part in the last wedding, and they were all taking bets on when Cloud would get around to asking Tifa- of course, that pool was secret to the two lovebirds involved.

"Hey," Cloud called, "It's time." Pausing, he looked Sephiroth over, then whistled, "Wow," is all he could say.

Sephiroth fiddled with some of the braiding, "I think it's too much," he muttered.

Zack elbowed him in the stomach, laughing, "You'd wear your pajamas if she'd let you," he accused, "and probably still complain that you were overdressed! It's your wedding! You're supposed to feel like an idiot all day and be nervy as a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory! It'll get better come evening," he winked suggestively.

Pretending he had no idea what the man was talking about, Sephiroth gave Zack a blank stare, then turned towards Cloud, adjusted his hat, straightened his shoulders and marched out of the dressing room. It was going to be an inside wedding, since outside was a howling blizzard, which was a bit odd for this time of year, but considering the changes the Planet and Earth had gone through recently, it wasn't that surprising that the weather was still fucked up. However, because it was an inside wedding, they'd had to find the largest room in the confines of Cosmo Canyon's cliffs and decorate it.

Aerith had been the most help with that, and the large cavern was lit with strings of Earth Christmas lights, and potted poinsettias, evergreen branches, and various other silvery flowers, red, green, and silver being the colors of the wedding.

Sephiroth hesitated at the door, peering in at the chatting crowd. Was this really every inhabitant of Cosmo Canyon? He gulped and ducked back, "Why did they ALL have to come?" he whispered to Zack.

Laughing, the dark haired young man shrugged, "They all came to my wedding, why shouldn't they come to yours?" Patting Seph's shoulder, he smiled reassuringly. "Once she shows up, you won't be aware of anything else," he promised.

The music started, and Sephiroth watched as Zack turned away and stepped into the center of the door. From down the hall, Aerith and Tifa hurried, their silver and crimson skirts rustling as they went to take their places. Behind them, Lloyd lurked, serving as one of the ushers for the wedding in conjunction with Curt and Wren. All three were happy with the duty, as they didn't want to face off against Zack or Cloud over walking their girls down the aisle. Lloyd gave a thumbs up at Seph as he caught the general looking, and Sephiroth's lips twitched downwards. He felt like throwing up. Curt and Wren were inside already, standing on either side of the large double doors to the hall where the Cosmonians usually had their town meetings.

Tifa joined arms with Cloud and together, they stepped forward, Cloud glittering in his formal SCYTHE attire, Tifa wearing a spaghetti strapped floor length dress of deep red over-laid with sheer silver fabric that faded to red at the bottom, the waistline was located directly under her breasts. Aerith's dress matched Tifa's, her pregnancy barely showing beneath the folds of the dress. Katy had gotten these dresses on Earth, and since they'd had plenty of money, she'd gone ahead and bought them and her wedding dress- which Sephiroth had not seen, but he had seen the bill for. He was astonished that anything could actually cost that much.

Zack linked arms with Aerith, stealing a kiss from her before they started off down the aisle after Tifa and Cloud got halfway. Sephiroth fidgeted at the door, waiting for the Best Man and Maid of Honor to get to the halfway point before he stepped out. Swallowing, he straightened his shoulders, put on his best military 'fuck this' attitude, and marched himself down to the altar where Brugenhagen awaited.

The piano off to the side, played by a Cosmonian native woman, finished her song as Sephiroth arrived at his spot, and started the opening chords of the song Katy had wanted to walk in on.

As one, those gathered, rose to their feet and turned to look expectantly towards the door. Sephiroth decided he wasn't going to barf, he was going to suffocate on his own heart.

At last, she stepped out.

Her dress was crimson and white, draping off her shoulders in split open sleeves that looked like they'd been dragged in blood. The bodice fit her torso in smooth satin lines down to the floor where the skirts spread seamlessly in a bell. Lloyd arranged her short train behind her, and Katy stepped forward, the most radiant smile Seph had ever seen gracing her lips.

Her hair, still short- Katy having decided she actually liked it better that way- was styled to fluff around her face beneath the diamond tiara she wore, a diamond necklace hanging at her throat- a gift from Sephiroth when they'd visited Spain. In her hands, she held flowers of red and white in a silver holder. Slowly, she paced up the aisle, her eyes glued on him, just as he couldn't look away from her. Zack had been right. Nothing else in the world mattered. So what if his clothes felt stiff and confining, so what if the world outside was buried under two feet of snow, Sephiroth Didn't Care.

Stepping forward, he reached out, and she freed a hand to take his, stepping up beside him, and Katy's song ended. She'd said it was one Beltoren had specially composed for her, and the Chocobos were ranged in the back, out of the way, but still able to see.

Katy laughed silently as she looked back, then whispered to Sephiroth, "We've got Ghosts!"

Covertly, he peeked back as well, spotting the three ethereal bodies standing next to Eris and Beltoren on the left side of the door. Lucrecia blew a kiss, then reached over and looped her arm with Vincent. The ex-Turk looked to have been groomed to within an inch of his life- even if that was a bit ironic. His hair was immaculately pinned back in a tail and he was wearing his old Turk suit and tie. On Lucrecia's other side, Hojo folded his arms, looking standoffish and threw a dirty look at Vincent who pretended to not see. The shorter scientist woman had other ideas, though, and reached over grabbing Hojo's elbow and pulled him closer to sneak an arm around his waist.

Grinning, Katy turned back to Brugenhagen as he cleared his throat, beginning his speech. "My friends, my family," he called, voice wavering, but still audible throughout the room. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Kaitlyn and Sephiroth," he told them, "The leaders of our defenders, SCYTHE, and truly, it is an honor to be the one asked to wed these two..."

* * *

Katy sat in her chair, staring around the room in a daze. There was partying going on all over the Canyon, from the public rooms to the private rooms, refreshments and dancing could be found everywhere, but this newly wed needed a break and a moment to cool off. Sephiroth sat beside her, having given his hat to Lloyd at some point, but the rest of his ensemble remained, and Katy grinned at him. "Did I mention, you look really hot in that," she gestured at him with her chin, hands busy holding her glass of wine, which she'd slowly acquired a taste for.

Sephiroth leered at her, putting on his Ol' Stef expression and replied, "Ar, an I caints wait fer ya t' be takin it offa me." He winked.

Giggling behind her glass, Katy shouted, "You're drunk!"

"What?"

"You're DRUNK!"

Lounging back in his chair, Sephiroth grinned at her, "So are you," he retorted. "Wanna go to our room?" he suggested.

Katy shook her head, "You haven't thrown the bouquet and I haven't tossed the garter," she replied, "We gotta do that still."

"Gotta get Cloud and Tifa in the same room first," he pointed out, watching as she drank more of her wine, eyes bright with alcohol. She said nothing for a moment, just finished off her glass and swayed, arm aiming the wineglass for a table nearby. She didn't quite make it, and the glass tipped over onto its side, but at least it didn't hit the floor. She then turned and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "Did I tell you- you look hot in that dress," he retorted, "I wanna help you take it off."

Giggling against his shoulder, Katy lifted her face and turned her head to look at the rest of the room, stupid grin still on her lips. Something caught her attention, grin fading and sobriety attacking her from behind.

The man, wearing a light yellow shirt beneath a black cloak and black pants looked towards her, his shards of amethyst eyes meeting her gaze. For a moment, they stared at each other, then, the man smiled, tipping his head slightly to the side as his eyes closed, his chin-length dark purple hair cut even, bangs right at eyebrow level, framing a babyish face. Lifting a white-gloved hand, he made a slight toasting gesture with the glass of wine he held and sipped, then peeked one eye open at her once more. He was sitting cross legged _above_ the edge of a table.

The crowd shifted and Katy blinked, the man was gone.

"Katy?" Sephiroth asked, worried at how stiff his bride had suddenly become.

Shifting, she pushed herself back to look at his face, "I think the kids and cats will have to wait, love. I just saw Xelloss," she stated.

Sephiroth blinked, looking as if someone had just doused him with cold water, "You mean..."

"The Mysterious Priest apparently likes the wine we're serving tonight," Katy concluded.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the general heaved a longwinded sigh, "I wonder if we'll ever get a break?" he muttered out loud.

Thinking on that briefly, Katy suddenly grinned, "I dunno, but things should be pretty Interesting!"

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth stared at her, "I don't like it when you use that tone of voice," he told her in all honesty. "It gives me the creeps."

the end


	26. Author's Endnote

Alternate Dimensions Author's End Note 

I finally finished I, and it only took 4 years! I also managed to not forget major plot stuff in the middle of it. Once again, I think I've managed to make a cool plot and stick with it all the way to the end. Of them all, my most favorite chapters, are chapters 15 and 16. 15 because I got SO cruel to the main character in that rape-scene, and also, Zack's family is CRAZY! 16 I like because it's Zack's family continued- I reread my story as I was editing it again and just... I wanna HIT Kyle! I can't believe I created a whining little faggot like him! Out of curiosity, I pulled out my intro Author's Note and the definitions, just to see how long the actual _story_ was, and found it to be over 300 pages long at Courier New 10 font, no spaces between the paragraphs. That's the longest thing I've ever written! Sadly, I think I lost momentum with the story near the end- starting with CH20 and continuing on. Sorry if you don't like it, but at least I finished it. So! That's two old stories I've finished writing, and one new story complete. I'm on a writing-roll here! Squee!

Ahem! I decided to wait till the end of the story and write a BIG disclaimer cause I got a lot to say...

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own FF7 or any parts of it. It belongs to Squaresoft. I don't own rights to The Slayers Anime, characters, or music, nor do I own the Heralds of Valdamar books by Mercedes Lackey that I mention and took the Companions idea from. I don't own Chris or his mom and dad, Chris 'Flowers' or his parents and sister, Michelle or her parents and siblings, Carol or her dog Toodles(who is dead), Samantha, Matt, Bill or Jenine, or anyone who lives on my street, or Michelle's street, or anyone who lives in Hawaii. Oh hell, pretty much anyone who really exists that I mention, I don't own. Dante- Zack's bird was named after 'Devil May Cry', Eris- Sephiroth's bird was named after Eris from 'The Slayers' but did not have her personality, Kita- was named after a friend of mine's RP character.

The things I DO own are the plot, Jessie, Beltoren, Kede, Morda, Perrie, Lloyd, Curt, Wren, Joulia, Kyle and the other people in Gongaga, Galen (Katy and Sephiroth's first son, who is dead), Johnston, Bryon, DEMONIC FANGIRL, Mauxi (who is also dead), and Katy. Though Mauxi would likely contend me for ownership of her and my soul- you know how cats are.

Also, I do not advocate premarital sex and getting pregnant at seventeen. If you're gonna do it, keep in mind that _SEX IS FOR MAKING BABIES _and don't be surprised when you get pregnant, so use protection. Further on the subject, rape is not a joking matter and should be taken seriously. If you've had a sexual encounter that you were not willing during, then you should tell someone about it and get the bastard punished. I have not been raped so far, and hope I won't ever be.

I also do not advocate dropping out of high school, no matter how hellish it is. You do yourself no favors by dropping out, so finish, and go to college and get a good job. Also, I don't advocate blowing up your high school or killing people, it's not a good idea in the Real World.

Nor am I a promoter of underage drinking, stealing, and smoking, you do yourself no favors flirting with the law like that, so just wait till you're old enough, except for stealing, you just shouldn't do that no matter how old you are. Swearing, on the other hand, can be quite fun, but don't let your parents catch you at it if they're particularly anal about things like that.

Firearms should be registered if you own one, and I do suggest owning one, knowing how to use it, knowing what it's capable of doing, and how to maintain it. It might keep you out of serious trouble someday.

My sincere apologies if you're one of the people I killed in this fic. I don't actually want you dead; I was just being cruel to my main character.

There, I think that covers everything that happened in this story, so don't sue me for my opinions. Okie?


End file.
